Transitionals
by LiveLifeAuthorStyle
Summary: Isabella Swan average teenager, I think not. Tragedy has ripped Bella from the life she knows, now she has to move in with her dad. She has responsibilities though that might be too overwhelming for her. In Forks she has caught the attention of the Cullen family, and she knows what they are. Will she let them into her life? Will she even have a choice? Normal pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight.**

**Summary:**

**Isabella Swan average teenager, I think not. Tragedy has ripped Bella from the life she knows, and now she is forced to move in with her dad. It's bad enough that she has to leave everything she knows, she now has responsibilities that may just be too overwhelming for this seventeen year old. To make it worse she has caught the attention of every one of the members of the Cullen family, people she immediately recognizes as vampires. Will she let them into her life? Will she even have a choice? Normal pairings.**

**This is my first fanfiction, I really hope you like it. I plan to upload the first five chapters of this story, so you all can have a good size, 'teaser' so you can get a better feel for the story and how it is going to go.**

**After each chapter I am going to have another author's note, that will have some of my interesting thoughts, and some questions. So don't forget to take a look at the end note after each chapter; I would really like to hear your thoughts about some things in the story.**

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter in Transitionals.**

Chapter 1

I sat silently, facing Carlos' desk; just staring at the stack of folders on his desk. Each folder held the last will and testament of one of my family members. I knew I was causing myself unnecessary pain by counting each folder; counting how many people I had lost.

Anna shifted on the floor beside my feet. The poor little thing hadn't said a word since that violent night. I ran my hand through her gorgeous curls. Her thick mahogany hair looked so much like her dad's.

Pain literally ripped through my chest thinking about my older cousin Toby. His two little girls, Anna and Cissy were all I had left of my mom's side of the family, and of course only my dad was left on his side.

Thanks to me, there was just the four of us left. If that wasn't enough to tear a girl apart, I don't know what would be. Just the thought of the family I lost threatens to shred the remainder of my heart; and if I'm being honest, there's not much left. Everyone I lost took a part of my heart with them. Toby took the largest part with him though, with the part my mom took with her just hardly smaller.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Cissy woke up. She cried loudly; she didn't like staying in her car seat all the time. I took her in my arms and gently bounced her, trying my best to soothe her. I felt so self conscious taking care of the two month old. Sure I could care for my scattered brain mother but, there was always the possibility that she could take care of herself to a point if I wasn't around. This little one in my arms couldn't.

The door to the office opened and Carlos walked in holding a thin stack of papers. He smiled kindly at me but his eyes held a measure of my pain. Carlos couldn't feel the same amount of sorrow as I was, since I lost family, flesh and blood, bit nonetheless everyone who I had lost had been his friend.

"I've got the papers Charlie faxed over with his signatures. He has temporary custody of little Belle and Cissy, until you turn eighteen." Even his voice was filled with pain.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I knew even though Charlie would have custody over the girls, I would still be the one taking care of them.

Carlos put the papers in the top folder, then started packing the folders away in a box. "These are your copies, I'll put them in the car once we finish this up."

Little hands on my knees made me turn away from Carlos. I gave Anna my undivided attention. "What do you need Anna?"

Anna pressed her cheek against my knee. She pierced me with a heartbreaking gaze, and I knew what she wanted.

I sat the now calm Cissy back in her seat and lifted Anna onto my lap. She wrapped her littles arms around my neck and pressed her forehead against my cheek. She sighed in relief once her skin was against mine.

I felt her powers and the energy that radiated off of them. The energy was welcomed, I was exhausted; but I could have done without her powers. Anna's strange powers unsettled me; whenever she touched my skin I couldn't get rid of her sixth sense. I would never tell Anna this though. Her powers were extremely well controlled thanks to the training her dad gave her; but she was still young. Her control over her powers made them strong, they definitely shouldn't be as strong as they are. I know this because of the amount of energy that radiates off of her powers. With her being so young and her powers that strong, it builds up way too much energy inside her; she was too little to store it all. And poor little Anna could only get rid of the extra energy by touching someone else's skin, giving it to them.

Carlos brought me back from my thoughts. "Bella, I have all the stuff you need to take over Toby's job."

I grimaced through the pain in my chest.

Toby had taken a business class in his sophomore year of high school; the following year he had his very own business. By his senior year he had made his first million. He now had three companies, and I was now supposed to run them.

I halfheartedly listened as Carlos explained everything. I already knew everything I was supposed to know, Toby had already trained me, telling me that one day I would take over for him; I just didn't know it would be so soon.

Carlos packed up his briefcase and stood from his seat. "Alright, that's everything we needed to take care of here. Now it's time for me to take the three of you to Forks."

I closed my eyes and kissed the top of Anna's head. It was an understatement to say I was dreading moving to Forks. I was used to the sun, and the heat, and my mom. I wasn't looking forward to the rain or the cold. At least I was somewhat prepared to live with Charlie, my dad.

We pulled in front of Charlie's house. Carlos' rental car that he would use to get back to the airport was sitting beside Charlie's cruiser.

Charlie was the chief of police for the town of Forks. It was one of the things that I loved about my dad. I knew that I would feel safe in my house. Secretly though I knew it wasn't just his police training that made me feel safe. Anna Cissy and I would be perfectly safe in Charlie's house. No, this wasn't just Charlie's house anymore; it was all of ours.

The front door opened and Charlie walked towards us. I opened the door and the instant I was out of the car he wrapped me in his tight embrace. "I love you," he whispered in my ear.

It's amazing how those three words released the flood of tears I had been trying to keep back throughout the entire trip from Phoenix to Forks.

Charlie led me into the house and sat down with me on the couch. He murmured words of comfort, surprising me, Charlie and I both struggled with expressing our emotions out loud. I was surprised at how well he was handling my breakdown.

By the time I had gotten a hold of myself Anna had joined me on my lap and Carlos had set Cissy's car seat on the coffee table. He had even unloaded the car for us. He had the custody papers for the girls sitting beside Cissy.

"There's everything you'll need Charlie." He spared Charlie a glance before turning to me. "If you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me. You know very well you can call me day or night, any hour of the day."

I gave him a small smile and nodded once. One final tear rolled down my cheek.

I watched Carlos say good bye to the girls. I knew if Anna would speak she'd be saying goodbye to her uncle Carlos.

Carlos of course wasn't her real uncle; he was merely one of Toby's best friends. Anna had grown up calling him Uncle Carlos. He may not be related but he would always be her uncle.

Anna had learned to call her parents' friends uncle or aunt by her mom. It was how Tessa grew up, she passed that on to her daughter. After hearing what Tessa had taught Anna, Toby had taught her to call me Auntie Bella.

I'm an only child, despite that I always considered Toby to be my older brother; and I was always his baby sister. I'm worried about how I will react to Anna whenever she starts talking again. If I'm being honest with myself, I'm actually scared to hear her call me Auntie Bella again. I'm afraid that reminder will be too much for me.

"Would you like to go see what I did with your room?" Charlie asked gruffly. I'm almost positive I heard worry shake his voice slightly.

I nodded and followed him upstairs. He led the way to my old bedroom. His house only has two bedrooms so my room is now Anna's Cissy's and mine. The room was surprisingly different. It was far more crowded; what with Cissy's crib and changing table in the room. Besides that there was a full sized bed - that Anna and I will be sharing - a dresser, and my rocking chair. The room was extremely crowded.

"There's not much room," Charlie mumbled.

I gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay dad, it won't be a problem."

"Well I'll let you unpack." Charlie backed out of the room and headed downstairs, no doubt to watch some sort of game on the tv.

One thing that I love about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. I quickly unpacked my bag, hanging a few things, while the rest of my stuff fit in two of the dresser drawers easily. I then got started on Anna's and Cissy's clothes. Our lack of winter clothes made it where all three of our stuff could be put away.

I sighed, I am going to have to go shopping so all three of us have enough clothes. I am not looking forward to that.

With nothing else to do in my room I went downstairs to make dinner; only to find that Charlie has practically nothing in way of food.

Charlie walked in from the living room. "I didn't know if you would feel like cooking tonight. I figured we could just order a pizza."

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Charlie glanced towards the living room before turning back to me. "What will little Belle eat?"

"Cheese."

He grabbed the phone and called the pizza place.

Dinner was a silent and uneventful meal. I cut Anna's pizza into bite size pieces for her then ate my own. Afterwards Anna had a bath and we went to bed. I wasn't planning on sleeping much tonight; Cissy doesn't sleep through the night and since the incident neither does Anna.

Just like every night since I started caring for the girls, I sang Anna to sleep. I silently hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.

My first night in Forks was exactly as I had expected. Cissy woke in the early morning and just as I was falling back to sleep after getting her back in her crib, Anna woke up with a cry of fear, sitting up with a jerk. A long hour of whispering comfort and singing her back to sleep, I was finally able to go back to sleep myself.

I sat down at the table while Cissy drank from her bottle. Charlie gave me a sympathetic smile I knew he hadn't planned for me to see, so I politely ignored it.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked after he set his breakfast dishes in the sink.

I glanced around the room and made my decision. "I was thinking about going grocery shopping."

Charlie nodded but I didn't pay him any attention. The minute I had said shopping Anna's head came up. She ignored her cereal and grinned excitedly at me. She was so much like her mother. She didn't care what type of shopping we were doing as long as we were shopping.

"Yes you Cissy and I are going shopping, but today we are only going to get food."

She grinned wildly at me, understanding that we would be shopping again some other day.

I grabbed a left over slice of pizza and hurriedly at my breakfast. Once I had the dishes wash and the diaper bag packed and Cissy in her car seat we headed out the door.

Anna, though still silent, was overjoyed to be shopping.

At the store I waited patiently for Anna to pick out the perfect cart. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Anna was adorable.

With the perfect cart selected I put Cissy's seat in the front of the cart and made perfectly sure it was secure. Anna walked between the cart and me, helping me push it down different aisles. We started with the produce, filling most of the cart with it. Toby and Tessa had promoted healthy eating with Anna and thanks to that, I could give her practically any fruit and most vegetables, without complaint.

I stopped at the bananas and looked for the biggest group with the best bananas. I found two groups each with eight bananas, and put them in the cart. I looked down when a felt a tug on my shirt. Anna smiled up at me holding a very green group of bananas. She gave me her puppy dog eyes before I could even refuse. At least by the time we were done with the other bananas, these ones would be ripe. Bananas will never go uneaten at our house.

We continued through the produce section grabbing vegetables Anna would like steamed, and stuff for salads. We finished in the produce after I grabbed a ten pound bag of potatoes.

I sighed, now off to the rest of the store.

I'm not one who likes shopping; I prefer grocery shopping to other types of shopping though. Of course my favorite shopping though would be book shopping. I tried to hurry this shopping trip up, without Anna knowing.

I had just placed a box of Anna's favorite cereal in the cart. I waited for the pull on my shirt; waiting for her to ask for a second box, something she always did with her mom. I looked down to where she should be when it didn't come. She wasn't there. I hurriedly looked down the aisle but she wasn't there. I panicked.

I tried to keep calm as I started looking for her. I passed aisle after aisle glancing down each one only to find Anna wasn't there. I turned around at the last aisle and headed back the way I had come, checking every aisle again. With a desperate hope I headed to the produce again.

I turned around the corner and stopped. Anna was by the bananas. A woman with inhuman beauty was kneeling in front of her; talking to her. Anna had some green bananas clutched to her chest, while she stared at the woman then up at a man who was standing behind their cart. The man had to be the most handsome man I had ever seen; and that was saying something.

I didn't think, I hurried over to Anna, while she shook her head, answering whatever the woman had asked her. I stopped our cart in front of theirs and quickly pulled Anna into my arms; supporting myself against the cart.

"You scared me Annabelle." She knew if I used her full name she was in trouble. "I didn't know where you had gone." I pulled back so I was looking in her eyes. "You know you're supposed to stay with me when we're at a store."

Annabelle lowered her head and held up the bananas.

"Do you think we need more bananas?" I asked with a sigh. I noticed that the man and woman glanced at our basket. They no doubt saw all our bananas.

Annabelle nodded her head, making her curls bounce.

I put the bananas into the cart then hugged Anna tightly to me. "No more running off okay?"

Anna nodded her head before pressing her cheek against mine.

"Your daughter looks just like you," the woman spoke up.

My eyes widened and I could feel my face heat with a blush. The man and woman seemed surprised by my reaction. "I'm not her mom," I finally managed to choke out.

The woman looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

"That's alright," I stopped her before she could say anything else. "We'll leave you to your shopping." I knew the woman's look, she wanted to talk more but I didn't want to talk with her. I tried to turn so we could leave, but Anna rested her hand on my cheek. Whenever she did that I knew she wanted me to pay attention to her powers.

I focused on the strange sensation that was her powers, focusing on what she was feeling. I was surprised to find that there wasn't a sense of danger around. I glanced at Anna and she shook her head.

The man and woman's faces held curiosity for a quick second before they wiped it away.

The woman spoke before I was able to turn away. "My name is Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle." He gave me a kind smile and nodded toward us.

I nodded towards the two of them. Feeling obligated now to introduce the girls and myself. "Nice to meet you; I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella, and this is Annabelle, and that's Cissiley."

Esme and Carlisle glanced at the baby carrier. Completely against my better judgment I turned the cart around so they could look at Cissy. The two of them smiled at the sleeping baby.

"She's so small. How old is she?" Esme asked me.

"Two months. She and Anna are my older cousin's kids," I added before they could ask if Cissy was mine. I didn't bother telling them that they were now in my care.

Anna poked my cheek to get my attention.

I couldn't help smiling at her. "What do you need Anna?" She pointed to the water bottle in the diaper bag. I handed it to her, pulling it open; I didn't dare give her one with a twist off cap. I learned that lesson the hard way.

Once the water bottle was put away I turned to Esme and Carlisle. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you as well," Esme said with a smile.

"Enjoy your time with your cousins," Carlisle added.

I nodded and headed back to shopping. I pushed Esme and Carlisle from my mind, so I could focus on the task at hand.

It wasn't till I had settled into bed before I allowed myself to think about them. Something was different about Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Anna's powers were never wrong, but I don't understand why she wasn't getting a dangerous feeling from the two of them. Surely Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are dangerous. They're vampires after all.

**Author's note**

**I hope you like this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought about it. If you have any guesses about what happened to Bella's family, or how Bella knows about Vampires, I'd love to hear them.**

**Bye,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Here's the second chapter I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Monday morning my alarm went off at five thirty. I struggled to untangle myself from the blankets without disturbing Anna. Unfortunately by the time I had turned the alarm off both little girls were awake, and crying. By the time I had gotten both of them calmed down I was hoping I had enough time to get the three of us ready for my first day of Forks High.

I was not looking forward to school, for two reasons. First, I would be the new kid, and second, I would be the new kid that has to take her cousins to school with her.

Anna tried to go back to sleep as I got Cissy ready. She was unsuccessful. I helped her get dress and brushed her hair before getting ready myself. I had to make two trips downstairs. I dropped Anna off in the kitchen and gave Cissy to Charlie before going back upstairs.

I grabbed Anna's little backpack and made sure she had stuff to occupy her time. I put a coloring book in and a package of crayons, and her little picture book. Not wanting to make her bag to heavy I put another coloring book in my backpack, and a few other picture books too. I made sure my binder had extra blank sheets of paper for her. Lastly I went through her memory game and picked out six pairs and put them in a plastic bag, before adding them to my bag.

With Anna's stuff ready I turned to the diaper bag. There would be no way for me to carry Cissy, my backpack, and the diaper bag around all day, so I decided I'd just put everything in my bag. I went through the diaper bag and put what I would need for Cissy in my bag. I took my bag and Anna's downstairs and set them by the door.

I entered the kitchen and too my surprise Charlie was making Cissy's bottle. He gave me a fake hurt look. "It may have been a while back but I have taken care of a baby before, Bells."

I ruffled Anna's curls as a passed; I stopped beside Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That makes my life easier."

He chuckled and handed me Cissy. "I've got to get to the station. Have a good day at school; and if anyone gives you trouble about having the girls there, call me."

I shook my head as he grabbed his coat and unlocked the drawer he had locked his gun in. He would reload it in the car.

Anna ate her cereal while I fed Cissy her bottle. I grabbed a package of poptarts, but I didn't bother sticking them in the toaster. I was running short on time, and I had to stop by the office to get my schedule.

I didn't bother washing the dishes, I would do them after school. I quickly brushed my teeth, then helped Anna brush hers. We hurried down the stairs, well actually, Anna hurried down the stairs. I don't dare go down the stairs any faster than walking when I'm caring Cissy.

I buckled Cissy into her seat, put my backpack on and handed Anna hers. I picked up Cissy's carrier and we left.

I set my bag in the passenger seat. Once I was buckled, I double checked my mirrors and started the car. I turned the CD player on and soft piano music filled the car. The recording was nothing like listening to the real deal but it was the best we were ever going to get again. Toby was the one playing on the CD. It pained me to listen to his playing since he would never play again, but I knew the music was helpful for Anna. I ignored it the best that I could, while I looked for Forks High.

It wasn't very hard to find the school, thanks to the sign. Personally I never would have thought it was a high school without the sign. It looked like a group of buildings, not like any school I knew. I found a parking spot outside of the main office. I doubted it was student parking, but I didn't want to have to go park and carry Cissy more than I would have to. I could handle getting her in and out of the car multiple times.

I unbuckled Anna and took her hand while we walked around the car. I decided to make my life a little bit easier and just take Cissy out of her seat, that way I could just buckle her back in and not the seat.

We walked inside the office, Anna walking beside me, her hand resting against my leg since I couldn't hold her hand, while I carried Cissy. We stepped up to the desk where a large red haired woman wearing glasses was working on the computer. She stopped working and glanced at us.

"Oh," she said taking in the baby I was holding.

I took a deep breath and decided to get it over with. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I've come to get my schedule."

"Oh, Of course," the woman spoke with a confused tone. No doubt she didn't understand why I was carrying a baby. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Cope. Here's your schedule and here's a map of the school. You'll need to have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back here after school." She helped me find the best routes to my classes before sending me out with a good luck.

Back outside I buckled in the girls and then myself. Most of the student body had arrived it seemed, and most of them were in the student parking lot watching me pull into an empty spot. Obviously they didn't recognize my car and were wanting to see the new girl.

I had known that my car would stick out like a sore thumb here in Forks. After the incident, Carlos had suggested I take Toby's car. The girls were used to the car, and it just happened to be incredibly sturdy. It was a newer car but it was built like the older ones. The ones that would be found at the scene of accidents, with a few scratches while pieces of foreign cars littered the road.

With a quick glance I found that my car would be considered the second best in the lot. The best car being a shiny silver Volvo.

I tried my best to ignore the curious looks of the other students as I climbed out of the car. I could feel my face reddening as I opened the door behind mine and helped Anna out of the car. I helped her put her backpack on then took her hand in mine. The whispers started as we walked around the back of the car and headed to the passenger side doors.

I opened the front door and put my backpack on.

The next time the student body saw me I was carrying Cissy in her seat with Anna walking beside me; her little hand once again pressed against me leg.

My blush came back when I heard the whispering. Today was going to be a long day.

Every hall we walk down there were people who would stare. By the time we got to my English class in building three I was silently hyperventilating.

I went to the teacher's desk and handed him the slip he needed to sign. He glanced at Anna and Cissy then took my slip. While he signed it, I got out the note from Anna's doctor explaining what happened. It was the only way I was able to take the two little girls to school with me. To my surprise he knelt down in front of Anna and smiled at her. He introduced himself as Mr. Mason. He handed me the slip and directed me to take a seat at the back of the class.

I sat in the back corner, which worked out real well. I could set Cissy's carrier beside my desk and not worry about her being in anyone's way. Anna grabbed her coloring book out of her bag and sat on my lap. I got out my notebook and waited for class to begin.

Class was boring, I had already read all the books on the reading list and the one we were working on right now just happened to be my favorite; Wuthering Heights. I ended up spending most of my time pretending to pay attention while I colored with Anna.

As I was packing up after class a boy with black hair and an acne problem came up to us.

"Hey, you're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected him. He glanced at Anna who was still in my lap and I sighed. I quickly introduced her and Cissy to him.

"I'm Eric," He told us, sparing Anna a small smile. I was glad when he chose to ignore the obvious question and asked me what me next class was. When I told him he offered to walk me there. I nodded and he led the way. I don't know if he was nervous or if he thought better of it, but he decided not to ask if he could carry Cissy, something I was glad about.

It didn't take me very long to start recognizing faces of the students I had in my other classes. By lunch time I had talked to enough of the braver students to be sure that the girls and I had been talked about throughout the entire school. Everyone had heard about us, and to be honest, that scared me. My biggest problem had to be how much Anna looked like me. I was already being called all kind of foul names, thanks to the fact the kids all thought the little girls were mine. Why couldn't they just mind their own business, what was the point of the hurtful gossip?

Lunch seemed to be the worst part of my day. I hadn't thought about how I was going to carry everything. I got in line feeling who knows how many pairs of eyes watching me. Why didn't I pack a lunch, it would have made my day easier.

Anna pulled on my top and I looked down. She stood on her tiptoes and tried to see the food, then turned and reached her arms up.

I blanched, there was no way I could carry her and Cissy, even for a little while so Anna could see what food there was.

"Would you like some help?" a soft voice asked from behind me.

I turned and came face to face with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Angela," she said kindly. "Would you like some help?" Her light brown eyes which matched her hair perfectly crinkled with her smile.

I nodded. "Thanks Angela, I'm Bella, and that's Anna."

Angela picked Anna up and settled her on her hip. She grabbed a tray for me and we made our way through the line. "What would you like to eat Anna?"

Anna made a face and glared at Angela.

Angela glanced at me and I blushed. "Sorry about that, that was my fault. Anna's full name is Annabelle, and I forgot that she doesn't like people beside her dad and me to call her Anna. She prefers Belle or little Belle, as the family calls her."

Angela nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, what would you like to eat little Belle?"

Anna smiled at Angela then pointed at a banana.

"She loves fruit," I told her."

Angela nodded. She grabbed a banana for Anna, while I grabbed stuff for me to eat. Once Anna knew she would get a banana she pointed to other stuff she would like.

We stopped at the cash register and I paid for the food. Angela set Anna down and carried the tray to the table she and her friends were sitting at.

All eyes turned to me as I set Cissy's carrier down then sat down. Anna climbed into my lap and smiled sweetly at the group. My face flushed as everyone around the table took in the similarities Anna and I shared.

Angela introduced me to her friends then I introduced Anna and Cissy. I remembered this time to tell them to call Anna, Belle.

I fixed Cissy her bottle and while I waited for it to warm I peeled Anna's banana. I tried to ignore the looks from the other people at the table. I could tell they all wanted to ask me questions. I really didn't feel like getting interrogated though.

"Here Belle, you can have your very own chair." A boy, I want to say was named Ben pulled a chair up to the table between Angela and me. I mouthed a thank you to him.

Anna grinned at Ben before she climbed onto the chair.

I picked at my lunch until Cissy's bottle warmer dinged letting me know it was the right temperature.

Anna eagerly pulled on my shirt then reached her wrist out towards me. I shook my head and chuckled but let her test to see if milk wasn't too hot. She grinned at me to show that it was the perfect temperature.

I put the bottle in a sleeve that would keep the milk from cooling down thanks to my cold hands. I picked Cissy up and gave her her bottle.

"So, Bella," A girl who I thought was named Lauren, spoke slowly, "how long did the school give you to get a baby sitter for your daughters?"

I sighed. "Anna and Cissy aren't mine." Lauren, and most of the other people at the table scoffed at me."

"Yeah right, like that's true." Another girl who I want to say was named Jessica added.

"She's obvious yours, she looks just like you. You might as well not lie, we all can see the truth." Lauren stuck her nose in the air superiorly.

Angela caught my attention and I turned to her. She mouth 'I'm sorry' to me.

I gave her an understanding smile so she would know that I didn't blame her. Turning back to Lauren I tried to keep a hold on my temper. "Anna would you get my wallet out of my bag?" Anna got off her chair and rummaged around in my bag until she found the worn out wallet.

"Could you get your family's picture out for me?" I asked when she had set it on the table. Once again she did what I asked she took it out and handed it to Lauren without needing to be told who to give it too.

Lauren took the picture, and no matter how badly she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't deny what she saw.

"That's my cousins Toby and his wife Tessa." Anna may look like me, but after seeing her parents you would know she wasn't mine. We shared hair color, even eye color, we even had the same nose; courtesy of Toby's and my grandmother. But these were all things she shared with her dad. Looking at the picture Lauren and anyone else, would see that Anna's face, was Tessa's.

Lauren tossed the picture back on the table. "So you cousin just decided to let you take the kids to school today?"

I shook my head, not really wanting to explain but knowing I had to. "Toby and Tessa left me in charge of the girls in their wills. My dad has temporary custody until I turn eighteen."

"Oh, what happened?" Angela cried before realizing what she had asked. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she added.

I shrugged. I couldn't tell them what really happened but I could tell them the story that was made up for the news. "A gas leak met a spark, and that's the end of the story."

No one spoke, and for that I was glad. I was surprised at the sympathetic looks I got from everyone at the table; that included Lauren and Jessica.

A tug on my sleeve made me turn to Anna. She took my hand and I felt a sudden cold sensation slide down my back. There were vampires near. It took me a little while but I was able to distinguish five different sensations.

I glanced around the room searching for the vampires, but first I put up my shield around Anna, Cissy, and me. I doubted any of the vampires would try anything but I wasn't going to take a chance.

My eyes landed on a table in the corner, where five inhumanly beautiful creatures were sitting. Anna glanced at them with me; using her powers to get a feel for them. I waited patiently, but she wasn't getting a dangerous feeling from there. That didn't make any sense; just like Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, they didn't give of a sense of danger. Who were these vampires, and where was the danger that came with all vampires.

I turned to Angela. "Who are they?"

Angela glanced towards the vampires, but before she could answer Jessica spoke up.

"They are the Cullens and the Hales. They're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's kids."

Seven vampires in one coven. That didn't make any sense. That was larger than the Volturi when you didn't count their guards.

"The one with dark curly hair and the large muscles is Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl beside him is Rosalie Hale. The blonde boy is her twin brother Jasper. The other girl is Alice Cullen, and the last guy is Edward Cullen." Jessica pointed each of them out for me.

I couldn't help but notice the soft sigh Jessica gave when she said Edward's name. I didn't get a chance to wonder about that though because at that moment I was suddenly staring into Edward's eyes. I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face, and I was glad when he looked away.

The five of them were like all vampires, inhumanly beautiful. The two girls were opposites. Rosalie was tall with a figure that made ever other girl take a hit on her self esteem. Her hair was golden and fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back. Alice though was short and pixie like; with her dark hair cut short, spiking in every direction.

The boys weren't as different. Emmett could easily be defined as the perfect weightlifter His dark curls were as much as a contrast to Jasper's honey blonde hair, as Alice's hair was to Rosalie's. Jasper was tall and lean but still looked muscular, beside Emmett. Edward on the other hand looked lanky beside his huge brother.

I found it difficult to look away from Edward, he looked more boyish than the others. His unnatural bronze colored hair was untidy, but it didn't take away from the fact he was definitely the most handsome man I had ever seen.

I would have thought that I would get used to vampires and their inhuman beauty but clearly I was wrong.

Lauren chuckled across from me. "I'd stop staring if I were you. Emmett and Rosalie, are an item and so are Jasper and Alice."

"And none of the girls here are good looking enough for Edward, so don't waste your time." Jessica added.

I could hear the bitterness in her voice. I wondered when he turned her down. I glanced back at the table and had to fight back a smile, Edward had clearly heard Jessica's bitterness too, because I was sure he was smiling.

I turned to Jessica deciding to get some information on the Cullens. I knew it would be pointless to ask Angela; Jessica would just answer my questions before she could. "How long have they lived here?" I knew vampires wouldn't be able to stay in one place for too long.

Jessica eagerly answered my question. "They moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

I was going to ask more but Anna set her hand on mine. I felt a strange since of danger, but it wasn't coming from the Cullen's table. The strange sensation was coming from Lauren's and Jessica's direction, and it was nowhere near as strong as the danger sensations we normally got.

I glanced down at Anna and she shook her head subtly. I knew my line of questioning was over. So I started thinking about the questions I couldn't answer, let alone ask. Whoever these vampires were they were more controlled than most vampires. I couldn't believe the five of them were sitting in a school cafeteria filled with humans when their eyes were pitched black. It looked as if they hadn't been hunting in a while. My biggest question would be how long was that while.

I was going to have to be careful around them, hopefully I didn't have any of them in my last two classes. It would be just my luck if I ended up being one of their singer. I wasn't going to let myself find out the hard way. With how black their eyes were, I couldn't trust their self control, especially if my blood does sing for one of them. I tried to shake that thought out of my mind, it's not like they could hurt me with my shield up, and they shouldn't be affected by my blood either.

I glanced back at the Cullen table a few more times before the bell announced the end of lunch. While I took care of Cissy and Anna, I would steal a glance. One time when I looked up I was met with Edward's coal like eyes. I puzzled over the strange look in his eyes. For reasons unknown to me he seemed frustrated; it was like he was dealing with the unexpected.

It hit me with a force of a wrecking ball. Edward must have some sort of power and it wasn't working. I looked away and hid behind my hair. How dare he try to use a power against me. What was he trying to do anyway? I didn't look up after that.

I gathered up my stuff and with Cissy back in her seat Anna and I headed to the bathroom. We just made it to class after we had finished in the bathroom. I mentally made a note to give us more time tomorrow.

Mr. Banner signed my slip and gave me my text book before pointing to the only empty seat in the class. Anna had to push me towards the table we would be sharing with Edward Cullen. I hope he didn't notice my hesitation, but I'm sure he did.

I set Cissy's carrier down beside the desk and took my seat, pulling Anna up onto my lap. I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and noticed the frustrated look on his face. I blushed and was forced to look away, that way I wouldn't get mad.

Mr. Banner lecture for fifteen minutes before he sent us off to read a chapter in our text books. I opened mine and turned to the chapter wanting to make sure I wouldn't have homework in this class.

Anna turned in her seat and pressed her little hand against my cheek. I knew she was trying to calm me down. She didn't know any better because of her age; since she wasn't getting any dangerous sensations from the vampires, she was comfortable around them. I didn't know why there wasn't any danger coming off them, but that didn't mean I was going to trust them so easily.

"Hello," A velvety voice that could only belong to a vampire said. "My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella swan?"

I blinked and looked up at him. "How do you know my name?"

He laughed, making a sound that sounded like music. "Oh, I'm sure everyone here knows your name. The entire town has been waiting for your arrival."

"No, I mean why did you call me Bella?" I knew why, it was quite clear. He had made a slip, he only would have known to call me Bella if he had been eavesdropping; something vampires can do easily. _Sometimes without realizing it_, the little voice in my head reminded me.

"Do you prefer Isabella?" He asked giving me a confused look.

I couldn't help shaking my head. "To formal, I like Bella better; but I'm pretty sure my dad calls me Isabella behind my back."

Anna pulled on my shirt and I gave her my undivided attention. She crossed her arms over her chest and humphed. I giggled quietly before introducing her. "This is my younger cousin Annabelle. You can call her Belle."

Edward tilted his head to the side staring at us thoughtfully. "Belle and Bella, that's easy enough to remember. What is the little one's name?"

I glanced down at Cissy who was being surprisingly good. "Her name is Cissy, Anna here wanted everyone to call her sissy, Cissy; so my cousin named her Cissiley."

"You all have beautiful names."

I couldn't help the blush. "Thank you." I tried to go back to reading the chapter but Anna saw the pictures and had to look at them; basically it made reading hard. At one point I was sure I heard Edward chuckling. Eventually Anna got bored waiting for me to flip the page so she started looking at the pictures on the pages before this chapter. She'd grab a page turning it so she could see the picture and I'd have to hold it up so I could still read the chapter. I had to constantly turn my head to face Edward's side of the desk, then back to mine. To make the matter worse, the number of pages I was holding was growing.

I'm certain I heard Edward laugh beside me.

By the time I had finished the chapter I had just enough time to pack up everything before the bell rang.

"What class do you have next?" Edward asked politely.

I glanced at him from where I was helping Anna put on her backpack. "Gym."

He nodded slightly, I got the feeling he enjoyed the class as much as I do. I was not looking forward to it. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"I think I can find it," I told him. Truthfully I was sure I could. How hard could it be to find the gym?

"I'm heading to gym, you could follow me." A boy with a baby face and gel spiked blonde hair said as he stepped up beside me.

I glanced at Edward and was surprised to see him glaring at the boy. The boy didn't wait for my answer.

"I'm Mike, cute kids." He took Anna's hand and placed his other on my back; pushing me towards the door.

Anna panicked, her cries startled Mr. Banner and the few students still in the class room. Great, what was I going to do know? I needed to comfort Anna but there was no way I could carry her and Cissy at the same time.

"What did I do?" Mike asked me. He didn't have a clue.

"Come on Anna, let's go; I'll be able to hold you once we get to the gym. Anna wrapped her arms around my leg and cried harder.

"I could carry Cissy if you would like me to; then you could carry Belle." Edward offered, even though I'm sure he knew I would say no.

_What a gentlemen._ I didn't have time to think about where that thought came from.

Anna answered for me by shaking her head. She pulled away, tugging on my jeans telling me she was ready to leave.

"Thanks, but we'll be okay." I let Anna led me out of the biology class and then we let the annoying boy named Mike lead the way to gym. There the coach signed my slip and found me a uniform, thankfully I didn't have to dress down today.

I spent the class period watching volleyball games, dreading the pain I would cause myself and others tomorrow no doubt. I simply didn't have the necessary hand I coordination to play sports.

I sat on the bleacher and rocked Anna in my arms. I was mad but knew I had no right to be. It's not like Mike could have known Anna would react like that. He wouldn't know that it was too much like that night.

When class ended I carried Cissy and Anna and I made our way to the main office. We walked down the path ignoring the whispers and stares. We walked passed the student parking lot and my eyes landed on the Cullens and the Hales, standing beside the shiny silver Volvo; of course they would be the ones who own that car.

I felt all their eyes on us as we got closer to their car. I spared them a glance and was actually surprised at what I saw. Edward, had his frustrated look on, but so did Jasper, and Alice. Emmett was smiling at me, he even waved; while Rosalie gave me a look of, support. She smiled at Anna in a way that could only be described as a smile that a mother would give a daughter. Rosalie must love children.

I focused on Rosalie and Emmett's looks. I didn't want to think about the other three's. I had come to the conclusion that Edward's look of frustration was most likely because he couldn't use his powers on me; if that was true then it would seem that Jasper and Alice also had powers. Of course I guess I could be totally wrong and they didn't have powers, but then what would the frustrated look be about. I couldn't have already done something to anger them. Unless they had already been affected by my blood before I had put up my shield. If that was true, then they were most likely trying to figure out how I was blocking the sweet smell of my blood from them.

We dropped my slip off with Ms. Cope, leaving the office quickly so we could get home. I climbed into the driver's seat after buckling the girls in. Most of the student body had already left, so I was surprised to see that the Cullens and Hales were still there, standing beside their car; watching me.

**Author's note**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, but oddly enough when I first wrote it I had someone else offer to help Bella with Anna and Cissy during lunch. Any guesses who I had originally had helping her? I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Bye,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Here's the third chapter I hope you like it.**

Chapter 3

Flour tossed in my face pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned and glared at the three year old, who was smiling happily up at me.

"You know, I'm sure the flour is supposed to go in the cookies."

Her response to that was throwing more flour in my face, while giggling.

"Something smells good in here," we heard Charlie say from the door. He walked in to the kitchen, stopping to play with Cissy who was sitting in a bouncy seat on the table.

"Dinner is almost ready."

He glanced from Cissy to me and burst into laughter. "Wow Bells, uh, what happened?"

I grabbed a towel while I glared at my dad. "I got distracted while making cookies with a three year old."

Charlie picked up Anna and smiled at her, before turning to me. "What distracted you?"

I didn't say anything until I had brushed all the flour off my face and put the towel in the laundry room. "Well, I met the resident vampires."

Charlie nodded with understanding. "The Cullen family." So they all went by the last name Cullen.

I leaned against the counter and faced my dad. "They're different than normal vampires."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and gave me a look of disbelief. "Isn't Grandpa Ray a 'vegetarian' vampire?"

I rolled my eyes. 'Vegetarian' vampires are vampires who drink animal blood. A vampire close to my family, named Grandpa Ray, was one. You could tell if a vampire was vegetarian, by the gold coloring of their eyes. "Anna's powers have never been wrong, but it doesn't make sense. They don't give off a sense of danger, like normal vampires. Even Grandpa Ray gives off some sense of danger."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Bella. This town is lucky to have Dr. Cullen, he's an amazing surgeon, and that's saying something."

Normally I would have wondered about a vampire being a doctor, but instead I asked, "Do the Cullens know that you know what they are?"

Charlie laughed. "I'm extremely careful around them, as far as I know they don't know."

"Alright, next question; why didn't you warn me?"

Charlie gave me an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry, I should have, but I forgot. It's just the Cullens are better than some of the human families around here. I don't get any trouble from them, and they're very respectful. You know sometimes I forget they're vampires."

I shrugged and went back to making cookies.

The second day of school wasn't any better than the first.

My alarm went off at five thirty, and it woke all three of us. It was clear to me that I was going to have to find a different way to wake us up in the morning. Soothing Anna and Cissy took too much time, and clearly we didn't have that amount of time to spare. By the time we had finished our morning routine and were in the car, we were running late. At least we didn't have to go to the office this morning. That would save time.

I pulled into the parking lot and immediately promised to never be late again. The parking lot was almost completely filled; in fact there was only one parking spot left, and it was beside the shiny silver Volvo. I parked, dreading this situation incredibly.

Shaking my head I turned off the car. I didn't have time for this, I would just deal with it, like I was doing with everything else in my life.

I was about to open my door when a little white glove soared passed the right side of my head. I grabbed the glove before turning to Anna. "What's wrong?"

She pointed to her ring finger, giving me a stubborn look. I understood immediately.

From the front pocket of my backpack I took out a crystal ring box. My grandfather had given it, and the ring inside it, to me when I had turned ten years old. That was when my powers had started coming in; just like everyone else in my family. I put on the ring, feeling the weight of my shield come over me. The ring itself would be controlling my powers, that way I wouldn't have to worry about them. I wouldn't have to remember to put my shield up, because the ring would keep it up and around me until I took it off.

My blood would be the biggest problem, the Cullens seemed controlled enough, but I wasn't going to take any chances; not when I had two little girls who needed me.

We just barely made it to class on time. Today was definitely not turning out to be a good day. Halfway through first period, Cissy woke up.

Anna hopped off my lap and I quickly had Cissy in my arms. I gave Mr. Mason an apologetic look as I tried to quiet Cissy. She quieted down after a little while, but when I tried to set her back in her seat she started crying again.

I sighed. She had done so well yesterday. She hadn't given me any trouble, and now it would appear I was stuck with her in my arms. This was not a good arrangement.

I know the note Carlos forged pretending to be Anna's doctor gave me reason to have Anna and Cissy with me at school, but honestly, school wasn't something a three year old and a two month old should be going to. I couldn't get a babysitter though, at least not until I found someone I could trust one hundred percent, and Anna could be comfortable being away from me.

By lunch time I was tired. Cissy was only staying in her carrier long enough for me to carry her to class, but the minute I set it down she would start to cry. The teachers were surprisingly supportive, and I found myself thanking Carlos again and again. The cover story he had given to the news, and his note explaining why I had to have the girls with me, was very helpful.

But even with the teachers' support, the classes themselves were difficult. Even though I was holding Cissy, Anna demanded to be in my lap. I learned in second period to get Anna's books and coloring stuff out before class started, if I was going to be holding both of them.

It was a miracle I was able to get my work done in class. I made the mistake yesterday in English of coloring with Anna, and now she was constantly trying to get me to play her memory game with her. In Spanish, the teacher had been going around the room, listening in to the conversations the pairs were having. She came up to Jessica and me and to my surprise she played around of memory with Anna, who of course got excited.

Now here we were in the lunch line and I was ready for a nap. Angela carried Anna again and grabbed food for both Anna and myself. I was currently trying to calm Cissy who was hungry and tired. Besides filling our tray she was getting her own food. I wasn't sure how we were going to carry everything to the table, when we got to the cash register; but Ben swooped in and took both of the trays. He carried them to the table, so Angela decided to just carry Anna.

I groaned quietly after setting Cissy's carrier down. I hurriedly got her out and started making her bottle.

"You should really get them a baby sitter, you look like something the cat dragged in," Lauren sneered. I couple of people around the table laughed but I chose to ignore them.

Jessica turned to me. "Why haven't you found a sitter yet, shouldn't that be the first thing you look for when you move somewhere new?"

Her condescending attitude angered me. "Well it's not like I had a choice to move here. I lost my mom that night too. Charlie's the only family I had left, once the papers for the girls were signed we were shipped off here, to my dad. I'm a minor after all. I wouldn't have had time to look for any sitter."

"'You wouldn't have had time,' do you mean to say you haven't looked at all." Lauren shook her head and scoffed.

Arguing with Lauren was put on hold by Cissy's bottle. I fed her and fumed to myself, hoping to calm down, but knowing I wouldn't. I watched as Anna suddenly got up and walked around the table she had the note Carlos had written, and was giving it to Lauren. Lauren read the note and handed it back to her, rolling her eyes.

I shook my head and glanced away from Lauren; unfortunately my gaze landed on the Cullen's table. The five of them were suspiciously angled around the table, leaving them able to glance my way. Hopefully I was just being paranoid.

I had learned yesterday that lunch wasn't exactly easy. Feeding Cissy her bottle, and making sure Anna ate, took up most of the time. I also couldn't eat until after Cissy had. I didn't dare try to put Cissy back in her seat after she had finished her bottle, and had been burped. So I only had one hand today, which made me realize just how much the second hand helped during meals.

As I had promised the day before. Anna, Cissy and I left the cafeteria earlier then we had yesterday. Today we made it to biology with time to spare.

Edward smiled at us as we walked towards the desk we shared. "Good afternoon, how are you three today?"

I gave him a look of desperation and said, "exhausted." I regretted the words instantly. What had made me say that, and for that matter what had made me talk to him as if we were friends?

He smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, is there something I can do?"

I shook my head, while my heart fluttered at his kind offer. I took my seat and quickly got the fussy Cissy out of her seat. Anna tried to climb up on my lap but that was impossible with the lab stool we were sitting on. I blanched just thinking about holding Cissy while Anna sat on my lap, sitting on these stools; could you spell disaster.

Edward saw my dilemma. He carefully tapped Anna on her shoulder. She turned to him and he offered to lift her up. She raised her arms towards him and he lifted her. I was surprised when he set her on his lap, wrapping one of his arms around her protectively.

I waited for Anna to start screaming but she just smiled at Edward and snuggled into his hold. I handed Anna, her memory game and she eagerly started flipping the cards over.

I spent the hour watching Edward and Anna play memory. Anna was extremely happy, and I was glad, but I still didn't trust Edward. Something about him and his coven was different. I didn't trust them, even though Anna's powers gave me reason to. Sadly, if I was being honest with myself, I wasn't going to trust anyone easily for a long time, possibly even for the rest of my life. Wouldn't that be a problem?

Class went by fast, and I was soon, packing up our stuff. I had my backpack on, and Cissy in her carrier; but when I turned to help Anna put her backpack on, I found she already had it on. Edward gave me a crooked smile, making my heart flip. He of course heard it and chuckled lowly, I blushed as red as a tomato and hurried out of the room.

In the locker room, Anna gave me something else to think about. I had to dress down today for PE, and when I changed Anna pulled on my top then pointed at her own top. Anna wanted to change clothes too.

"When we go clothes shopping this weekend I'll get you PE clothes you can change into." She clapped her hands happily. It was nice being able to keep Anna happy, without too much trouble. Now if only I could learn to be happy again.

We walked into the gym and I set Cissy's carrier down on the bleachers. True to everything that had happened today, she started crying. I silently wished that Cissy was like normal two month olds; then maybe she would be asleep right now.

Coach Clapp walked up to me, and rested one of his rather large hands on my shoulder. "If you can spare a moment after class, I really need to speak with you."

I nodded; I had to keep the smile off my face. If I had to stay and talk with the coach, the Cullens would most likely have left by the time we got to our car.

I was almost giddy throughout the entire class period. Anna sat on the bleachers playing with Cissy and showing her, her picture books while I joined the class. They were still playing Volleyball, and I was glad that I was facing away from the little girls. I didn't want to chance, hurting them by accidently sending the ball towards them.

Cissy wasn't happy with staying in her seat all through class, but thankfully Anna was able to keep her quiet. Coach Clapp rather eagerly, let me check on Cissy regularly during class. I think he thought it was safer if I wasn't a part of the game, but technically I had to play some of it.

After I had changed back into my normal clothes, I took the girls, and we found Coach Clapp in his office. He gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down thankfully on a couch in his office; setting Cissy's carrier beside me while Anna sat down on my lap.

"Miss Swan, I needed to talk with you about your plan for PE." The Coach nervously glanced at the girls. "I understand you can't leave Anna, and she can't leave her sister, but it's rather difficult for you to care for them, and participate in class."

I knew PE was going to be the hard class, when it came to having the girls with me. I told him the truth. "I don't know what to do. I have to take this class, but I also have to care for them."

Coach Clapp gave me a sympathetic smile, and yet when he spoke he sounded nervous. "I hope you don't mind, but I talked with my wife about you and the girls last night. I was asking her for advice."

I could understand. "I don't mind. Did she have any ideas?"

He nodded. "She works in the morning and she could get here in time for sixth period. She said she wouldn't mind sitting on the bleachers with the girls, so that you could participate in class. The girls would still be in class, so Anna would still be able to see you, and you could be sure that they were okay."

"I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Your wife would really sit in class with Anna and Cissy?"

"She says she will come tomorrow if that's how you want to go about this."

Anna tugged on my sleeve as I was about to thank him. "What is it Anna?"

She pointed to me, then tugged on her clothes, before pointing to a basket filled with soccer balls. I stared at her, not sure what she was wanting. This would be one of the moments that I wished she would start talking again. I truly missed hearing her little voice, but it was nice to know exactly what she wanted.

Anna repeated her movements, pulling on my coat, then her shirt before pointing to the soccer balls.

Coach Clapp glanced at the two of us curiously. "She's saying something about your clothes and then the soccer balls." I wanted to say something sarcastic like 'you don't say,' but I decided better of it. Before I could answer him though, he snapped his fingers and sat up in his seat. "She's talking about the uniforms, you wear for PE."

"Oh, I told her I'd get her some PE clothes, this weekend when we go shopping for clothes." It felt odd telling my PE teacher this.

He just nodded kindly. "So she wants to join you in class."

I hadn't really thought about it, when I told Anna I would get her PE clothes. I should have realized that the chance of her joining us in class was slim. "I guess I wasn't really thinking."

Coach waved my words away. "Bella, the staff here has been told what happened down in Phoenix, we want to help make you all feel welcomed here. If Belle there wants to join PE, I see no reason why she can't. We'll just have to make a little changes."

Anna grinned at his words, while I silently congratulated the teacher for using the right name. "Would you tell your wife that I would be grateful if she would come and sit with Cissy, and Anna until she can join in?"

He nodded and stood from his seat. He held the door to his office open for us, and we made our way to the parking lot.

Most of the students had already left, but there was still a few stragglers; including the Cullens. I groaned mentally, and promised myself I would get to school in time to get a spot away from the Cullens, tomorrow.

The five of them were lounging against and around the hood of their car, talking to each other. They laughed easily, and smiles were on all of their faces.

As we walked passed them they all glanced at us. Their smiles were supportive and sympathetic. Anna waved at the group of vampires, while I chose to ignore them.

As I was fastening Cissy's carrier to the seat, Anna peeked around the front of our car at the Cullens. The five of them smiled at the little girl, occasionally waving when she would peek around the car. She would playful duck back behind the car after they waved.

I shook my head, and let a small smile spread across my face. I took Anna's hand and we walked around the front of the car. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice step in our direction and knew I was about to be introduced to the rest of the Cullens.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I mentally smiled. Alice and the other vampires obviously heard my phone buzz. She stepped back and leaned against the car while I answered my phone.

Carlos' voice answered instantly. "Bella, it's Carlos."

I actually laughed. "You don't say."

"Are you near, you're laptop?"

"I haven't left school yet, I still got to buckle Anna in her seat."

"You need to get home now, cause in fifteen minutes you need to be signed in to the company's online conference room."

Panic flooded me. "There's no meeting today."

"Well there is now," Carlos' voice was thick with annoyance. "One of the business client for company two, messed up their shipping order and now they want to talk it out with you."

"Can't you handle that?"

"No, this is strictly the CEO's job, they've royally screwed up and now you have to fix it."

I groaned and ushered Anna into the car, buckling her up quickly. Common courtesy hit me, and I waved to the Cullens before get into the car. I ignored their surprised looks, they had been too shocked by Carlos' news about my job to remember they shouldn't have been able to hear him.

I just barely made it to the online meeting. As I typed in my password to get into the online conference room, I dreaded my first task as CEO.

**Author's note**

**Hey everyone, I hope you guys like this story. Personally I think it may be starting out slow, but it will start picking up. Hopefully I can keep you guys interested until that happens.**

**As for questions, any guesses whether or not a certain pixie has heard about a certain shopping trip? Do you think the vampires are spying on Bella enough to know about that little adventure? Any Idea's when Bella will be officially introduced with the rest of the Cullens?**

**Bye,**

**LiveLiveAuthorStyle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Here's the fourth chapter I hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went surprisingly well. After deciding to use my phone as my alarm, I was able to lay it beside me in the bed. Every day it went off at five thirty, vibrating against my side. It successfully woke me up, but it didn't wake the girls. After getting myself completely ready for school, I would then pack up the car.

I woke Anna first and got her ready, before waking Cissy. They'd have breakfast, and I would actually have time to sit and read. After finishing our morning routine, we were out the door with plenty of time to get to school. I was glad that I never once had to park next to the shiny silver Volvo again.

School was slowly starting to turn into a more normal routine. Classes were the same, and thanks to Anna, Cissy spends most of her time, content and comfortable in her seat. The whispers still follow the three of us around, and now everyone knew why I haven't put the girls in daycare. The Cullens still stare at us, and they still wait in the parking lot for us before and after school. Edward greets us every day in biology and would try to have a conversation with me. So far we've only talked about trivial things; I think he knows I don't want him to ask me questions about my life.

PE has definitely changed. Wednesday, we were met outside the girl's locker room, by Coach Clapp, and his wife. Mrs. Clapp greeted us kindly, and handed Anna a grocery bag, containing her own PE uniform. Anna excitedly squealed and hugged the woman before dragging me in to the locker room. I was glad Mrs. Clapp had offered to carry Cissy, because I surely would have dropped the carrier.

Anna now joined me eagerly in the class, and everyone loved playing with her. We were still playing volleyball, and Coach had come up with the idea of letting Anna serve for me. Really what would happen is I would hold the ball for her and she would hit it with her little first. Someone else on the team would then hit the ball over the net.

We were all mindful of where Anna was on the court though, not wanting her to get hurt. It was nice of the other students though to let her play. Mike and a couple of the other students would bat the ball around until Anna was able to hit it without it hurting her.

All in all school was turning out much better than I thought it would; despite having vampires there.

Saturday came around finally, and I enjoyed sleeping in; as much as I could. Cissy woke me up around eight but before I could go back to bed, after caring for her, Anna was up. Now here I was resting on the couch, waiting for the three year old to tell me it was time to go.

Little hands tapped my forehead, and I opened my eyes. Anna grinned at me, handing me my purse. I closed my eyes and groaned getting up off the couch. Today we were supposed to go clothes shopping, something I was not going to enjoy.

Anna started pulling on my sleeve, demanding I get up. I got up and once we all were ready to go we drove to the closest mall.

I got Cissy and Anna's stroller out of the trunk, thankful that I would be pushing them today; there would be no way I could shop while constantly holding Cissy. I fastened Cissy's seat into the stroller, smiling at the happy baby. I leaned down and kissed her cheek getting her to smile.

Anna sat down in her seat at the front of the stroller and I fastened her in. She of course would only stay in the stroller while we were walking through the mall. She'd want to be able to walk beside me in the stores. Pushing the stroller was so much nicer than having to carry Cissy in her carrier.

We started off our shopping, looking for clothes for me. I wasn't a picky shopper so I found a couple pairs of jeans and some long sleeve t-shirts that I liked pretty quickly. I was looking at sweaters when Anna wrapped her arms around my leg. I set my hand on her head comfortingly. "What it is Anna?"

Anna took my hand; her powers alerted me to five vampires. I recognized Edward's vampire sensation instantly, since I sat next to him for an hour of every school day. The other four sensations I was sure were his siblings. Great, now we would have to avoid them, today. Could I not get a break?

Kneeling beside Anna, I gave her a serious look. "I need you to warn me if they get close okay? Can you do that for me?"

Anna nodded her head, her bouncing curls made me laugh. 'Good, thank you Anna."

I took the crystal ring box from my purse and put the ring on.

Anna pulled me from my thoughts by pointing to clothes she wanted me to try on. I sighed but grabbed them; I could humor her, for a little while.

The lady working in the dressing room was kind enough to let us have the biggest room. I tried on the clothes for Anna who eagerly judged how they looked on me. We decided together what to buy and made our way to the next store.

With my shopping, I now had five pairs of sturdy and thick jeans, long sleeved t-shirts, some dressier tops, and three new sweaters to add to the four I have at home.

Anna waved one of her gloves in the air while we walked through the mall. I found a place to stop that wouldn't be in anyone's way and moved to the front of the stroller.

"What is it Anna?"

Anna rubbed her belly which made a rumbly sound.

I laughed. "Alright, time for lunch."

We headed to the food court. It was ridiculously crowded with people. By the time we had our food and found a place to sit, I was ready to get out of there. Anna sensed my desperation and ate her food without her usual fanfare. I was glad Cissy was sleeping soundly at the moment. I would give her her bottle when she woke up, and we were away from the food court.

After lunch we set out to finish our shopping when we passed the kid's play place. I anticipated the glove before Anna had it in the air, waving it madly. "Alright Anna, we'll go, you can run off some energy before we continue shopping. I parked the stroller and let Anna out of her seat. I had to catch her jacket hood otherwise she would have ran on ahead without me.

"You have to wait for me and Cissy." I grabbed the diaper bag and unbuckled Cissy lifting her from her seat. "Okay, now we can go, but we have to walk," I added quickly.

Anna impatiently walked beside me. I found a spot to sit down where I could relatively see everything. Anna took her shoes off and ran. I watched her play while Cissy decided whether or not it was time to wake up. She gave up trying to sleep, and I got her bottle ready. I wasn't able to get it to her fast enough. She was no longer the happy baby she had been earlier.

Anna found a couple of kids her age she could play with, and I watched them play. A tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. Anna used to have cousins and friends she could play with. I bowed my head; thanks to me, we're all alone. I couldn't bring myself to stop Anna and her new friends. I waited until the other children had left before telling Anna we had to go.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, setting her in her seat.

Anna grinned, nodding her head excitedly.

I poked her nose. "Good, but now we have to go finish shopping and it's your turn to try things on. Her eyes lit up in excitement and she squealed. We headed for a children's clothing store, something where I could get baby clothes too.

Anna waved her glove in the air frantically.

"Okay Anna, just a second. I can't stop right here." I turned to the right in hope to find a place to stop so I can find out what's wrong; instead I walked in front of the problem.

Alice and Emmett Cullen, and the Hale twins (who I figured weren't really twins) walked out of the store and right in front of our stroller.

Alice grinned at me before waving. "Hi Bella."

I nodded to her and the others.

Rosalie pulled her glance away from Anna and walked up to me. "Hello, we haven't been formally introduced, but you know our brother Edward." When I nodded she continued. "My name is Rosalie, it is so nice to finally meet you." She offered her hand.

I glanced at her hand and mentally groaned; I had been avoiding touching one of them, they would surely notice my cool temperature. They would be sure to notice that I'm not as warm as the average human, and I couldn't let anyone know about me.

I didn't really have a choice, so I took her hand which was cool, but not uncomfortable. "It's nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Bella."

Rosalie walked back to Emmett and wrapped her arm around one of his. If she had noticed my temperature she made a good show of ignoring it. "This is Emmett, my boyfriend."

I smiled, not really meaning to smile at him, but because I knew Emmett wasn't a mere boyfriend; he was Rosalie's mate. I knew the mating bond was much stronger than a simple boyfriend, especially since it was stronger than marriage vows. The bond between mates is permanent and, the loss of a mate is the worst pain a vampire could go through.

My family had made sure I knew everything about vampires. My mom had gone into a lengthy discussion about mates. I well understood the mating bond.

Rosalie nodded towards Jasper and Alice. "They are my brother Jasper, and my sister Alice."

Jasper tipped his head in my direction and Alice grinned. "It's nice to meet you Bella," she said.

"It's nice to meet you all too."

"So what brings you to the mall?" Alice glanced at our shopping bags.

The four vampires laughed so I can only assume Anna did something.

Alice squatted in front of her. "Are you shopping for clothes?"

I watched Alice, she smiled so Anna must have nodded her head.

"She's not like the normal shy kids," Emmett commented, looking towards me.

"Anna's not shy," I said without thinking.

He glanced at Anna. "Does she not know how to talk?" He laughed at that idea.

I shook my head. "She hasn't spoken a word since the _accident_." I mentally reprimanded myself after choking on the word accident; they noticed. According to the news the fire had been an accident, but I knew better.

All four of their faces softened, with sympathy.

"Well," I started with a sigh, "we need to be going, I still have to get the two of them clothes they can actually wear in Forks."

"Would you like some help?" Alice rocked back and forth onto her tiptoes excitedly.

No no no no no! I yelled silently in my head. I hadn't even wanted to run into any vampires today, I most certainly don't want to shop with them. "I can handle it, I wouldn't want to interrupt your own shopping."

"We just finished up our shopping." Rosalie spoke up, almost with as much enthusiasm as Alice.

Alice nodded, now bouncing slightly. "The guys can go put the stuff in the car and meet up with Edward while we shop for the three of you."

My hands came up and I stopped her there. "Oh no, I've already gotten my clothes. We just need to get stuff for Anna and Cissy."

Alice narrowed her eyes at the three bags all my stuff had fit into. Rosalie intervened; she pushed Emmett towards Jasper. "You two go ahead and take those out to the car. We'll call you when we're done shopping with Bella."

I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but we ended up shopping with Alice and Rosalie.

"I love all the cute little outfits." Alice said once we had found the store she was looking for.

"I know," Rosalie cooed.

Anna wiggled in my arms eagerly looking at all the clothes. She had never been in a store like this before, with such fancy clothes. She pointed at everything pink, and Alice would pick it up for her. By the time we got to the dressing room Alice and Rosalie's arms were filled with clothes all for Anna. The two of them put them in the dressing room, then shooed Anna and I into the dressing room.

It felt like we had been trying on clothes for hours, and we hadn't even gone through all of Alice's pile of clothes. I opened the door again to show Alice and Rosalie the next outfit. "Okay this is the last one we're trying on; I have to drive home tonight, and we still have to get clothes for Cissy."

Alice looked horrified. Rosalie reached out a comforting hand and spoke before she could. "Here, why don't you sit here with Alice, and I'll help Anna."

I found myself being forced to sit beside Alice, while Rosalie went in with Anna to the dressing room. Rosalie's eagerness to help Anna made the process go faster but there was still so many clothes we had to go through. I could feel my eyelids dropping, and it was becoming extremely difficult to keep them open.

A squeal beside me made me jump. My eyes found Anna who was wearing a pretty pink dress, and the first thing I noticed about it was how nice and warm it looked. It was a gorgeous sweater dress that fell just below the knee, made of nice thick wool.

"This is so precious!" Alice knelt beside Anna and fiddle with the dress, straightening it unnecessarily. "We are so getting this one."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. "That looks really nice on you Anna."

Anna grinned at me before following Rosalie back into the dressing room.

"Make sure you put that one in the pile of stuff we are going to buy." Alice called after Rosalie.

I took my phone out of my purse to check the time and gasped. It was six o clock. "Anna are you hungry?"

"She shook her head," Rosalie answered for her.

I didn't know why I bothered. Anna always forgot about food when she was shopping. She could go all day without even getting hungry, as long as she was shopping.

I shook my head to myself and waited for Anna to come out with more outfits. Alice eagerly commented on each outfit; rarely sending Anna and Rosalie back in without a word. I sat there getting bored with all the clothes, until I found my eyes falling again. I tried to busy myself with caring for Cissy, but she was already asleep, so there wasn't much to do.

Eventually the inevitable happened and I fell asleep again; only to be woken up by a squeal.

"Alice," a voice I recognized but couldn't place, spoke from somewhere close to me.

"Darlin' you need to try to contain your excitement." I glanced towards the new voice, one I also recognized; and found Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, sitting on the other couch outside the dressing rooms.

Jasper gave me a soft smile. "Sorry that she woke you," his southern drawl, made me realize he was the second voice I had heard.

I waved his concern away and returned his smile. I glanced at Alice who was sending Anna and Rosalie back into the dressing room. "How many more outfits Alice?"

She held up two fingers. "Only two left, then we can shop for Cissy."

I groaned mentally so she wouldn't hear me. I wished I could go start looking for Cissy, but even if Anna could be okay without me close by, there was no way on this earth I was leaving the two girls alone with the vampires. At least right now my shield was protecting them.

I glanced at the stroller to check on Cissy and panicked. I sat up straighter and whipped my head around in each direction.

Alice sat down beside me. "Calm down Bella, Emmett has Cissy."

At these words I turned and glanced at Emmett. He smiled at me then down at Cissy who was sound asleep in his arms. She was so tiny laying in his huge arms that I had missed her, when I had glanced at the guys.

"He gave her her bottle about a half hour ago," Alice told me. "That's why he's holding her."

Anna showed us the last two outfits, which both made Alice's definitely pile. I was shocked when Rosalie and Alice started bringing out the yeses. There were so many clothes.

"We are not buying all of those clothes."

Alice turned to me, but I was only paying attention to Anna. Her little eyes grew wide and she stuck out her lower lip, which started to tremble. I was done for, doomed, I hadn't fought against the puppy dog pout enough; but I couldn't cave. "Don't give me that look."

"Bella, I think it would be fair to warn you that I always get my way when it comes to shopping. So instead of wasting time fighting me, let's just go find clothes for Cissy, then I'll pay for all of this." Alice had her hands planted on her hips, and her look actually frightened me.

She started handing the guys clothes for them to hold while we went looking for stuff for Cissy.

I sighed and got up. Rosalie gently took hold of my arms as I started to sway. "Go ahead and sit down Bella. Alice and I will take care of the shopping." Likewise Rosalie didn't pay attention to my arguing. She pushed my back down onto the couch and then set Anna in my lap before joining Alice at the racks.

Anna grinned at me; she was so happy, that it almost made me forget the reason I didn't want to be near the Cullens. She pressed her cheek against mine, and I gratefully accepted the energy, knowing I was going to need it for the drive back home.

"Okay, we've got everything, now we just need to pay for it," Alice bounced to my side her arms full of baby clothing. She grinned when she saw my look of annoyance. "I promise you we didn't get anything bigger than six months."

"Even though we did find some really cute things she could grow in to." Rosalie said as she picked Anna up. She settled her on her hip, as if she had done it all her life.

Rosalie, carried Anna, and Emmett carried Cissy, while the six of us walked up to the counter. It only took one glance from the cashier to know, no one had ever bought so much clothing from this store before. I purposely looked away so I wouldn't see how much it was, even though I did hand Alice over my bank card, knowing very well there would be plenty of money to cover the cost multiple times over.

Alice laughed at me and handed me back the card. "Silly Bella, I said I was buying. Where'd you get a card like that anyway?"

I knew she already knew, after all they heard the conversation I had over the phone with Carlos. Since they knew though there wasn't any real harm in telling them. "Anna's dad, gave me his companies in his will."

"Companies?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, which caused Anna to laugh.

I nodded. "There's three of them, and I'm CEO for all three."

Alice was grinning excitedly beside me. "Any cool perks to being the boss?"

I shrugged. "In a couple weeks, I have to go to Chicago, to the headquarters of the second one, for some meeting."

"That should be fun," Alice started passing out shopping bags, setting some in the stroller where the girls should be siting.

"Is the company's, private jet picking you up?" Emmett teased me.

I smirked at him. "That's probably the one thing I'm looking forward to about running the companies."

He laughed at that.

With the others carrying bags, and carrying the girls, I pushed the stroller; leading the way to my car.

They packed up the car for me, going as far as buckling the girls in.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime." Alice made a point of glaring at my three bags of clothes; causing all her siblings to laugh.

I did my best to glare back at her, while trying not to yawn. "Thanks for all your help, and for buying the clothes."

She smiled. "No problem, it was my pleasure."

I grabbed my keys out of my purse and headed for the driver's side. Two sets of hands grabbed hold of my arms and I panicked. It took everything I had to not throw out my shield, forcing them away from me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded pulling free of one set of hands, while the other set tightened their grip protectively. I glanced at the hands and followed the arm to the shoulder, up the neck and then up to the face of the person holding onto me; who I found out was Rosalie.

"Bella, you don't think we're going to let you drive." Rosalie's voice was filled with concern. "You're tired, we kept you here all this time, so we're responsible for making sure you get home safely."

I opened my mouth to argue but Edward stopped me.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Anna or Cissy, and they can't lose you. Let me drive you home." He reached his hand out for my keys.

This can't be happening. I glanced at each of their faces, all five of them were serious. They weren't going to let me leave, unless one of them was driving the car. I sighed and gave up, handing over my keys to Edward.

He climbed onto the driver's seat while I took the passenger seat. He waited for his siblings to drive up in their car, then he drove to my house.

A sudden jerk of electricity woke me. My eyes flew open and I was wide awake. I hadn't remembered falling asleep but one glance at my house and I knew that I had.

I turned my attention to the right and found my door open and a still Edward staring at me. He glanced down at his hands before turning back to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay," I told him hurriedly. I climbed out of the car too quickly, ending up stumbling right into his arms. He caught me easily enough, and helped me regain my balance before letting his hands drop to his side. I didn't pay attention to any of this though.

The entire time his arms were around me it felt like an electric current was passing through me, I thought I could almost hear the air crackling with the electricity. I was sure he felt it too, just because of how quickly he let me go.

My mind was reeling, as I hurried passed him and into the house. I ignored his siblings, and Charlie who had stopped talking when they saw me rush into the house.

Charlie misunderstood my panicked look. "Anna and Cissy are already upstairs in bed, Bells."

"We already brought everything in, too." Alice called after me.

I nodded but didn't say anything as I rushed up the stairs. I was out of my day clothes and into my pajamas in a flash. Seconds later I had crawled into bed beside Anna.

I wrapped my arms around myself and held my panic back until I was sure the vampires were far enough away they couldn't hear.

I was scared, no, I was terrified. My life was about to change, drastically; and it was all because of one touch. The conversation my mom had had with me seemed to roar in my ears, and I knew without a doubt that I was right in my conclusion. It was the mating bond; I had found my soul mate, and his name was Edward Cullen.

**Author's note**

**Well wasn't that fun. I hope you guys liked this chapter, it was fun for me to right.**

**Do you guys think, Rosalie noticed Bella's colder than normal skin? Do you think the Cullens have any reason to start wondering about Bella? Any Ideas when you think the Cullen's should learn about Bella's powers? And finally, any idea why or how Renee knows so much about the mating bond?**

**Can't wait to hear your guys' thoughts**

**Bye,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. The lab scene is one of my favorites from the book so I didn't have the heart to change much of it. Of course I had to change some things, but I had to keep the conversation with Mr. Banner. The scene and dialogue are owned by Stephenie Meyer, as are the twilight plot and characters.**

**Here's the fifth chapter of Transitionals and the last chapter of the first five chapters which make up the teaser for this book. I really hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope the first five chapters are enough for you guys to get a sense of the story, and whether you like it or not.**

Chapter 5

To say I was dreading Monday, was an understatement. I was terrified. I had so many questions I couldn't ask, and I had to deal with the mating bond. I knew Edward had felt it, so not only was I permanently changed, but so was he. The mating bond was going to push us together. Take right now, while I made Sunday dinner I could feel the tug on my heart.

Mates weren't meant to be apart for long. The mating bond was more annoying than family members who try to play match maker. Once it took hold, you were linked to your mate by an invisible force. It would pull you towards your other half; and according to what my mother had told me, it was inevitable to fight it.

Charlie walked into the kitchen with Anna on his hip. He could tell something was wrong. "Bella," he faltered so I stopped him.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

He sighed before nodding. He and Anna went to the living room, and I listened as Charlie switched the channel to something Anna would like.

_At least you know he won't hurt you._ The little voice in my head told me. The mating bond was good for something. Edward wouldn't be able to hurt me, at least not on purpose. If something were to happen to me, it would kill him, so the bond would keep him from hurting me. The same would be true for me, one day. I shook involuntarily, thinking about the day were I would be stronger than him.

_It won't last forever._ I wanted to strangle the little voice inside of my head.

During dinner I was really considering skipping school tomorrow. That of course wouldn't work, I'd eventually have to go back to school. I'd have to go sit by him in biology and eventually I would give into the mating bond. I would let him into my life.

I shook that thought from my head, stuffing my mouth with spaghetti so Charlie wouldn't question me. I didn't want to be interrogated tonight; and I really didn't want to tell him about finding my mate. I couldn't be sure how he'd react to that. Would he behave like a normal dad, or would he behave like a member of the rebellion? Knowing what I know about my dad, I figured he'd lean more towards the latter.

Charlie washed the dishes while I got the girls ready for bed. I had Cissy in her bouncy seat while I put Anna in a bath. The first time I had helped with Anna's bath I had brought a book with me. I had thought I could read while she played in the tub for a little while. Boy was I wrong, and now I had to replace my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

Anna's bath usually ended up in a wet floor, wet walls, and a pretty much soaked, bathroom. I couldn't tell her to calm down though. Anna had so much fun in the bathroom, that I would just let her be, and I would clean up the bathroom afterwards.

When most of the bubbles were gone, we picked up the toys and set about the real task of bathing. I then cleaned up the bathroom, and gave Cissy her bath in the sink.

It was almost an hour later before I was able to take my own shower. I gratefully let the warm water relax me. My showers usually calmed me, but by the time I got out I was still worrying about school in the morning.

Cissy woke me from yet another dream about Edward. Saturday night I had dreamt about him the entire night. Even after being woken up twice by Cissy, then Anna, I had continued with another dream about him.

I rocked Cissy in my rocking chair, singing a lullaby that her dad used to sing to me. I tried to keep my voice low so I wouldn't wake Anna. Cissy finally fell back to sleep. I put her back in her crib and climbed back under my covers. Anna shifted in her sleep until she was pressed into my side. I couldn't help wrapping my arm around her.

She smiled in her sleep, making me wonder what she was dreaming. I pressed my hand against her cheek, and was surprised to feel her powers working. I knew my powers worked will I slept, but I didn't know hers did too.

Energy filled me, but so did a sensation I recognized all too well. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach the instant I realized Edward was somewhere near. I glanced at my window and had the decency to blush, before thinking about him watching us during the night. I couldn't help thinking how it would be nice to have him watch over us during the night.

Curse the mating bond, it was messing with my head. Instead of thinking about how creepy he was for watching us right now, I was enjoying the idea that he could protect us while we slept.

I fell back into a restless sleep, dreaming another dream about my mate.

Five thirty came soon enough, but it wasn't my alarm that had woken me up. Anna, who had woken early was jumping up and down on the bed. I wasn't positive, oh who am I kidding, I was completely positive. Anna was looking forward to showing everyone her pretty new clothes.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." I climbed out of bed, wishing I could drag my feet just to get a reaction out of Anna; but I wasn't going to do anything that could cause her to wake her sister.

I held Anna in my arms and opened our closet. It was full of clothes. Thankfully I really didn't have many hanging stuff, so I was able to stuff Anna's clothes in the closet.

Since Anna's clothes were so small Charlie had been able to add a second bar closer to the bottom, adding more places to hang clothes.

Anna found the outfit she wanted to wear and I helped her put it on. She then grabbed her brush and her bag of hair things. I was pinning the last ribbon in her hair when Cissy woke up.

I still wasn't dressed and now both girls were up.

Charlie knocked on my door, when I gave him permission to come in he opened it. "Girls, I'm heading to work." He glanced at me, then it the very fashionable Anna. "Running a bit late today?"

I nodded.

He glanced at his watch before stepping further into the room. "I can be a little late. Is there something I can do to help?"

I shrugged. "If you want to change Cissy, and get her dressed, that would be helpful."

Charlie took Cissy from me, and I gratefully kissed his cheek before grabbing my clothes, heading for the bathroom. When I was done I found Charlie and the girls in the kitchen. He had gotten Anna her cereal and had started Cissy bottle.

"I'll see the three of you tonight when I get home." He grabbed his gun and its bullets and headed out.

Even with Charlie's help this morning, we were running late. The parking lot looked exactly like I had imagined, the only spot was beside Edward's stupid shiny silver Volvo.

All five of the Cullen siblings were waiting beside their car when I pulled up. Alice bounced excitedly, while Emmett waved.

I unlocked the doors and had my hand on the handle when a little white glove flew beside my face. None of the Cullens had missed it. I ignored them and turned around to face Anna. She wiggled her fingers and glanced down at my hand. I had almost forgotten to put my ring on; that would have been a bad thing, especially with how close the Cullens were.

I grabbed the ring, slid it on my finger, then opened the door.

Alice bounced to my side. "Hi Bella, I had a really good time shopping with you last Saturday."

I opened Anna's door, not meeting her gaze, so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes. "That was a life changing experience."

Alice's siblings laughed loudly at that.

I struggled to unbuckle Anna, who was being surprisingly wiggly today. She pulled at the straps of her car seat. She struggled and cried out in complaint.

"Just keep still for a moment and I'll get you out. What's wrong with you today Anna, you've been impatient all morning?" I finally got her out of her car seat and set her down.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground she ran. I turned, worried that something was wrong. I tried to grab the back of her coat, but she was already out of arm's length.

She ran over to Rosalie, stopping in front of her before spinning around in a circle in front of her.

Rosalie knelt in front of Anna. "Don't you look precious?"

"We should go shopping again soon," Alice said, getting my attention.

I gave her a disbelieving look. "Did you see my room?" When she nodded I continued. "There isn't any more room for clothes; besides, I have all I need. And the girls have more then they need," I added under my breath.

I wasn't positive, but I thought I heard Alice say something, and sneaking a peek at the other Cullens and their smiles, I was sure she had. She followed me around the car and grabbed Cissy out while I grabbed my backpack.

"I've got it Alice," I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth, or the anger the words were wrapped in.

Jasper stiffened, not liking how I had treated his mate. Alice merely smiled at me and said, "I know Bella, I just wanted to help. I don't want you to be late." She handed me Cissy's carrier and flounced over to Jasper's side. She gave him a look, and I watched her lips move quickly. She was talking at vampire speed, and low enough so no humans would hear.

Rosalie carried Anna happily, so all of them walked me to first period. Rosalie even went as far as carrying Anna to my seat. Everyone in the class watched as Rosalie waved to us and walked out.

"So, you're hanging out with the Cullens now?" Mike asked at the end of class.

I forced my eyes to stay forward, so they wouldn't roll obnoxiously. "The spot next to their car was the only open spot. They were still by their car, and Rosalie was kind enough to carry Anna." At these words Mike glanced at Anna. He didn't dare make a move to pick her up though; he remembered that first day and thought better of it.

We walked out of the class room and I groaned while everyone else grinned in excitement. It was snowing outside. I tightened my grip on Cissy's carrier and focused on each step I took. Anna eagerly tugged on my jeans. She wanted to go run and play in it.

Mike grinned. "I bet this is different than Phoenix."

I nodded.

"Have either of you ever seen snow before?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Sure we have," I paused, "On tv."

He laughed at that, but then stiffened after he was hit by a snowball. We turned looking for the culprit. My guess was Eric, who was walking in the opposite direction of his next class. Mike seemed to have the same idea, because he bent down and scooped up a handful of slush and tossed it at him.

Anna glanced at the ground and I had to nudge her with my knee to get her to start moving again. Great, thanks to Mike, Anna wanted to have a snowball fight. We walked into class just as the bell rang.

Walking from class to class suddenly became a danger zone for me. My poor balance, which was already amplified by the added weight of both my backpack, and Cissy's carrier, was now slim to none. The snow had made the ground slick and I was absolutely terrified that I would slip with Cissy in my arms.

Jessica, who had been considerably nicer to me since finding out my backstory, was kind enough to walk with me. She even held onto my elbow, to help support my lack of balance. The only problem was she seemed to be one of those people, others liked to target.

On the way to lunch she had been hit no less than three times. I was lucky enough to stay upright.

Angela and Ben were waiting for us in the cafeteria. We grabbed our food and joined the others at the table. Lunch was the same as always, except Mike was getting everyone pumped up for a giant snowball fight after school today. Great, I'd just hide in the gym until after they all left.

I got up and buckled Cissy back into her seat. I made sure she was bundled up nice and warm before putting my backpack on.

"Here Bella, I'll come with you." Angela hurried to grab her stuff but I waved for her to sit back down.

"It's okay Angela, I'll be fine. You don't have to come with me."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." She smiled, reassuring me that it was no trouble.

I nodded. "You enjoy your conversation, we'll be fine."

Anna and I headed for the closest exit. We passed the Cullens' table and I had to fight the bond. I had been fighting the urge to glance at Edward all lunch period, and now that I was so close to him, I found it harder to fight.

I just barely managed to keep myself from glancing at Edward. We walked outside into the cold and I was happy to see that the snow had already turned to rain. We wouldn't have to wait to go home now. In my excitement I didn't notice the two vampires who were following us until I saw them in the bathroom mirror.

Alice and Rosalie smiled at us and went to the sinks.

I did my best to ignore them, but when we left the bathroom, they followed us. I tried not to think about it. I was glad to get to biology, to get rid of the two of them. But then I was terrified to be in the same room as Edward.

I took my time unbundling Cissy, so she wouldn't get too hot. I then made a point of setting up my stuff and getting Anna her coloring book and crayons. I glanced at the microscope on the desk.

"I guess I didn't need to get this out." I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until I heard Edward chuckle.

"I think you might be right about that." Edward smiled at Anna who was looking at the microscope curiously.

Mr. Banner walked into the class then and began explained about today's lab. We were working on the phases of mitosis.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked.

I looked up and found him smiling a gorgeous crooked smile at me. My heart fluttered, and all I could do was stare at him like an idiot.

"Or, I could start, if you wish." He offered.

Anna patted the desk then pointed to herself, pulling me away from thoughts about Edward. I laughed at her.

"I'll go ahead," I said flushing.

I had already done this lab, so I was showing off a little. _You know, he's probably already done the lab too you know._ The little voice in my head had to put in her two cents.

My enthusiasm vanished. I glanced at the slide before sliding the microscope towards him. "Prophase."

He glanced at it and nodded before writing down our answer on our paper. Wait, what, our answer, our paper? The bond was taking control of my thoughts.

Anna tugged on my sleeve and pointed to the microscope. I pulled it closer and let her look through it.

And that's how the rest of the lab went. I'd look, then he'd look, then Anna. Then he'd look, then I would, then Anna would. We were done long before anyone else was.

Mr. Banner walked up to our table when he realized Anna was the only one using the microscope. He glanced at our worksheet and turned a stern glare at Edward. Anger built up inside me, and I realized my protective side was threatening to come out. Anna rested her hand on my cheek to calm me.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.

Surprisingly he came back with another box of slides. He smiled at Anna before turning to me. "I had a feeling she'd like today's lesson. Here's some stuff she can look at."

I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face as I thanked him.

I put one of the other slides in place and I watched Anna who excitedly looked through the eye piece. She pulled back and pointed at it. I took a glance and smiled at the bright colors I saw.

Anna turned to Edward after had sat up. He smiled his crooked smile and slid the microscope closer so he could see. The three of us looked at slides until Mr. Banner called the class to attention. Edward and I listened to the lecture, while Anna continued glancing at slides. I'd carefully switch slides for her.

When class ended, Mr. Banner came to the desk and took the extra slides back. I thanked him again, while Anna flashed him a thankful smile.

He smiled back at us. "It's good to see someone so young interested in science."

I gathered our stuff, and bundled Cissy back up.

I met Mrs. Clapp in the girl's locker room, and she watched Cissy While Anna and I changed into our PE clothes. She carried Cissy to the bleacher and sat down.

I know that Cissy was in good hands with Mrs. Clapp, and I was thankful she was willing to spend her time taking care of my cousin while Anna and I participated.

Volleyball had become a rather fun game to play. My team mates still did their best to keep the ball away from me, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. But they worked hard to make sure Anna was able to join in the game. She was getting good too. For only being three years old she could hit that ball.

Coach Clapp had even told me, he could see her becoming a serious player by the time she got to high school.

I didn't dare imagine it. I didn't want to think about Anna in high school. I didn't want her to grow up so fast, but I also didn't want to get my hopes up.

My life was dangerous. The loss of most of my family was proof of that. Because of me, some of my cousins didn't even make it to elementary school. Nothing was guaranteed in this life. And thanks to certain people and things in my life, anyone close to me had a less likely chance of surviving to the next day.

That thought was depressing, but it was something I would just have to live with. It was the main reason why I wasn't going to let anyone get too close to me. I didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

It wasn't fair to me or the girls, but life isn't fair.

**Author's Note **

**Alright that was the fifth chapter, and the last chapter to this little teaser. I hope these five chapters are enough to give you a feel for the story. Let me know what you think, add love to hear your feedback.**

**Okay, so since I've uploaded the first five chapters, I'm just going to go ahead and re-ask the questions I asked in the first four chapters before asking the chapters I have for you for this one.**

**So Chapter 1's**

**Do you have any guesses about what happened to Bella's family, or how Bella knows about Vampires?**

**Chapter 2's**

**When I first wrote this chapter I had someone else offer to help Bella with Anna and Cissy during lunch. Any guesses who I had originally had helping her?**

**Chapter 3's**

**Any guesses whether or not a certain pixie heard about a certain shopping trip Bella planned? Do you think the vampires are spying on Bella enough to know about that little adventure? Any Idea's when Bella will be officially introduced with the rest of the Cullens?**

**I know the shopping trip already happened, so do you think the Cullens knew beforehand that Bella was going to be at the mall?**

**Chapter 4's**

**Do you guys think, Rosalie noticed Bella's colder than normal skin? Do you think the Cullens have any reason to start wondering about Bella? Any Ideas when you think the Cullen's should learn about Bella's powers? And finally, any idea why or how Renee knows so much about the mating bond?**

**And now for the questions for this chapter.**

**Do you think Anna's friendship with Rose will be the reason, or one of the reasons why Bella lets the Cullens into her life? Are you guys excited about the coming car crash scene? What do you guys think I'm going to change? And my personal favorite, do you think Edward's going to expose himself to save Bella, or will Rosalie expose herself to save Anna?**

**Dunt dunt duh.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. As a final thought, I'm not one of those people who won't post until I get a certain amount of reviews, but I really would like to know what you guys think about this fanfiction. Please let me know if you see any grammar mistakes, or any other mistakes.**

**Thanks,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle **


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I would like to take this moment to thank the people who favorite, put the story on Alert, and reviewed; thank you so much. I enjoyed reading the thoughts of the people who reviewed, and seeing some answers to my questions. I also liked the questions that I was asked. I promise they will be eventually answered at some point in the story. I'm really glad to know that you guys like the story and want me to continue.**

**And finally -before we start the next chapter- for the people who guessed Rosalie and/or Emmett as the people I originally had helping Bella during her first lunch, you were right. I couldn't bring myself to have one of the other Cullen siblings meet Bella before Edward though, so I changed it.**

**Alright, here is the sixth chapter of Transitionals; I hope you guys like it. It's time for the car crash scene.**

Chapter 6 

I was shaken awake, but when I attempted to jerk into a sitting position, strong arms pinned me against the bed. Normally I would have panicked but I didn't want to wake the girls; besides I knew for a fact I wasn't in any danger. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the eyes I had inherited.

Charlie still had his hands pressing me against the bed. "Don't move," he whispered. He let go of me and nodded towards the little girl who had curled up on top of me.

I couldn't help smiling at Anna.

"From what I heard, you used to sleep like that on her dad." Charlie smiled teasingly.

My smile vanished, and as gently as I could I scooted Anna off of me. Charlie sensed the change in my mood, and he apologized, realizing his mistake too late.

I needed a distraction so I looked at my phone. It was four thirty. "Is there a reason you woke me an hour before my alarm?"

Charlie nodded before pointing to my window. "It snowed last night. And the rain from yesterday is now ice. You need to leave earlier so you can drive slower."

I glanced out the window and grimaced.

"Would you like to me to drive you to school?"

A part of me wanted to tell him yes, but I knew I would never take his offer. I didn't want or need the attention that would come to me by being dropped off at school, by my dad, in his cruiser. "I'll be fine dad, thank you though," I tacked on at the end.

Charlie nodded, not really knowing what else to do. He left then, giving me some privacy to change.

All throughout the morning I thought about the pros and cons of skipping today. Charlie wouldn't be happy if we didn't go, especially since he had offered to take us. I also needed to prove to myself I could drive in this stuff, I didn't want to have to rely on Charlie every time it snowed.

By the end of breakfast I had convinced myself that going was my only option, so I packed up our stuff and headed out the door. I made it to the top of the steps before my confidence took a hit.

All I needed to do was look at the extent of Charlie's work to make a safe path from the house to my car, to realize this would be a challenge.

Anna looked up at me. She wrapped her arms around my leg and looked extremely nervous. She shook, though it wasn't from the cold.

I set Cissy's carrier down, and knelt in front of Anna. "What are you feeling?"

She pressed her hand against my cheek, and I felt a clammy sensation, signaling disaster.

"Then let's put this on." I grabbed my ring and put it on my finger, then picked Cissy's carrier back up. Since no one was around to witness my powers, I was free to use them to get to the car.

My physical shield formed a nice cushion around Anna and me. I pushed it out, keeping, Anna and me up right, and removing the chance of falling. Sadly I couldn't help the sliding, but my shield kept us on our feet.

After we were all buckled in, I started the slow trip to the school. I was surprised at how little trouble I had driving in the snow; especially since it was a new experience for me. I did drive slower than normal, but the car seemed to have no trouble.

I pulled into the parking lot, keeping a close eye on what I was doing. I didn't even glance in the direction of the shiny silver Volvo, and its owners. I focused on parking the car.

I climbed out of the car, and my feet threatened to slide out from under me. It took a few minutes before I was steady enough to move.

As I unbuckled Anna I thought about how I was supposed to carry Cissy through the snow. With my balance and the slick ground thanks to the snow and ice, I was not going to be able to carry her. It was a simple fact that I had to admit too, I was going to have to have help.

Anna hugged my leg trying to get used to the slick ground. I was used to a lack of balance, she wasn't, and she didn't like it.

I closed her door and took hold of her gloved hand. She pulled against my grasp and we almost went down. "What is it Anna?"

She pointed to the back tires and gave me a curios look.

Something silver caught my attention. Moving carefully, I stepped beside the back wheel. I brushed my hands against the chains Charlie had put on, at who knows what hour of the early morning.

Tears sprang to my eyes. The very idea of being cared for, was hard for me to deal with. I had been the one to care for my mom, but here, Charlie was caring for me. Sure the other members of my family had cared for me, but not in the everyday sense. The way kids needed to be cared for; that had always been my job.

Anna stiffened beside me. I didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong, because at that moment a frightening sound came to my ears. It was a high pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

Thanks to my somewhat improved eyesight, and brain, I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen, and his siblings were standing beside their car, four cars down. The five of them were staring like the rest of the student body at the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot.

At the moment no one knew where the van was going to end up; but then that moment ended, and I knew.

"Auntie Bella!" Anna yelled.

Five heads whipped towards me, and their faces were panicked.

I didn't think, I couldn't. Those two little words had shattered what I thought I had left of my heart. My breath was knocked out of me. I felt the car against my back, but I didn't remember pressing against it.

I didn't have a chance to get Anna back in the car, for the added safety. I was going to have to use my shield, and hope no one would notice.

Something slammed into me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop; my shield kept me from getting hurt though. I tried to get up but something hard and cold was pinning Anna and me down.

It didn't take me long to figure out who, was pinning us down. The electricity was buzzing around and through me. Edward. I opened my eyes and was actually shocked at what I saw. Edward was indeed on top of us, but Rosalie was kneeling in front of us, with her hands out stretched. She had stopped the van before it could even hit my car.

She had a look of fierce determination as she kept the car from squishing us. The van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt.

There was silence for one long second before the screaming began. My name filled the air, but I couldn't hear anything but Edward's frantic voice.

"Bella? Are you alright? Is Anna?"

"I'm okay," Anna's muffled voice spoke from between Edward and me.

Rosalie turned to the three of us, at first her eyes were filled with worry, but then they filled with happiness. "She talked. Anna sweetie you talked." She pulled Anna out from between us and hugged her tightly.

"Rose," Edward growled. "They need to stay still. Worry was once again on Rosalie's face. She was shocked at what she had done. Obviously living with a doctor she should have known better than to move Anna before checking for injuries.

I tried to get up, but Edward held me against the side of his body, in an iron grasp. "Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard." He told me while I struggled.

They idea of me hurting my head when my shield was around me, was laughable. "I'm fine."

The crowd was surrounding the cars around us. They were shouting at each other, shouting at us. Someone was yelling that an ambulance was on the way, while another was trying to organize our rescue.

The van was shifted away by a group of boys, two of them I recognized as Emmett and Jasper. I knew either one of them could have moved it on their own, but of course not in front of the humans.

Alice squeezed through the crowd thanks to her size. She looked frightened, and upset. With everyone watching she threw her arms around Rosalie then Edward. "You just had to talk to her before school started."

She was setting up the story, making it seem like Rosalie and Edward had been beside me instead of four cars away. Her eyes pleaded with me to stick to the story. I wouldn't expose them, I had my own secrets, I knew how important it was to not be exposed.

"Are you guys okay?" Emmett asked. He and Jasper were successfully, while unintentionally, keeping the rest of the student body from getting any closer to us.

Rosalie glanced down at Anna before meeting my gaze. "Bella hit her head but Anna seems to be okay."

My face flushed red and I felt my temper rise. I tried to get up to prove I was alright but Edward pushed my shoulder down.

"Just stay down for now."

"But it's cold," I complained. It was a perfectly good excuse, even though the cold doesn't bother me. He and his siblings laughed under their breath.

Cissy started crying then.

"I've got her Bella, don't move." Alice got up off the ground, and climbed into the car from Anna's side. When she climbed out she had Cissy firmly in her arms.

The sound of the ambulance came to my ears. I glanced towards the sound even though I wouldn't see anything but the car I had parked beside. My gaze passed by Jasper and Emmett and I saw both of their lips move quickly, but they talked too low for me to hear what they were saying.

I closed my eyes and solely focused on my hearing.

"What were you guys thinking, you've exposed us," Jasper whispered. Surprisingly though he didn't sound too angry, in fact he sounded relieved. Being exposed was never a good thing, so why wasn't Jasper angry. My thoughts made it hard to focus on my hearing.

"I couldn't let them get hurt," I thought I heard Rosalie hiss.

"We'll talk about this later, but we need to know what we're going to do about that dent." Emmett had a good point. The van had a nice size dent thanks to Rosalie's hand, but the humans had to know that the van didn't hit anything.

I groaned, unable to take the strain any longer from focusing only on my hearing.

"What hurts Bella," Five worried voice asked me.

I shook my head, only to have it forced still by Edward. The electricity burst from his fingertips, and I shuddered at the touch. He let go.

"Stay still Bella," he ordered.

The ambulance arrived then. Edward and Rosalie were able to convince the paramedics that they didn't need a stretcher, but they told them I had hit my head. Humiliation colored my face as they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching as I was loaded up into the back of the ambulance.

To make matter worse Charlie arrived before they could get me safely away.

"Bella," he yelled as he rushed over to us.

"I'm completely fine Char- Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." I gave him a look that he would recognize, completely forgetting that the Cullens were watching me like a hawk; they didn't miss it.

Charlie played up the role as the worried father and turned to the nearest EMT for a second opinion.

I was presented with a predicament when Anna refused to let the EMT's close the door. Rosalie and Alice had to climb into the back of the ambulance so Anna and Cissy were still with me.

Charlie led the way to the hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. My anger was getting the better of me, as I watch Edward and Rosalie walk into the hospital of their own free will.

They put me in the emergency room on one of the beds. Unfortunately Rosalie wouldn't let me take off the neck brace.

Tyler was brought to the bed beside mine. Covered in blood stained bandages, he looked terrible, but he glanced at me anxiously. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"I'm fine Tyler – you look awful. Are you alright?"

As we talked a nurse came and started unwinding his bandages, revealing shallow cuts all over his forehead and left cheek.

He ignored me. "I could have killed the two of you. I hit the ice wrong. I'm so sorry." He winced slightly as the nurse dabbed something on his wounds.

"Don't worry about it Tyler, we're all okay, well mostly." I smiled sympathetically at him.

"How did the two of you get out of the way?"

Rosalie sniffed indignantly. "Edward and I were standing right by them Tyler." I heard her hiss lowly, but knew Tyler wouldn't have heard the noise.

Tyler glanced at her, blinking in a kind of daze. "I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

Rose stuck her nose in the air. "Fine."

After a little while I was wheeled in to get my head x-rayed. That was a disaster. Anna freaked out the instant they tried to wheel me away, the nurse allowed Rosalie and Alice to follow us with the girls.

I tried to tell the nurses that nothing was wrong with me, and there wasn't. I didn't even have a concussion; but sadly I was trapped until the doctor gave me permission to leave. I was thankful though when the nurse took the neck brace off.

Edward walked in then with the man we had met at the grocery store.

Dr. Cullen smiled at Alice, and Rosalie and the girls before turning to me. "So, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I sure hope I didn't have to tell anyone else that.

He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

I shot a glare at Edward and repeated my last statement.

Dr. Cullen inspected my head, carefully checking for any sort of bump. He wasn't going to find one I realized.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room, I see no reason why you can't go home; but come back if you feel dizzy or if you have any trouble with your eyesight."

I didn't argue that I was fine to go back to school, Charlie wouldn't let me anyway. I may not have gotten hurt, but there would be other repercussions that I would have to deal with thanks to the crash. I swung my legs off the bed and hopped down. Unfortunately I had moved to quickly, and I stumbled into Dr. Cullen. He steadied me then let his arms dropped to the side.

Alice refused to let me take Cissy from her, and Rosalie wasn't let go of Anna; so I was forced to walk with the two of them, while Edward followed behind us.

Alice turned down a hallway, leading away from the waiting room.

"Where are we going?" I demanded to know.

Alice grinned at me. "We need to talk with you Bella."

The little voice in my head started to freak out. This was a bad idea, I couldn't talk with them. I needed to find a way out of this, but how, when two of them had Anna and Cissy. I was going to have to go through with the talk; at least I could relax with the knowledge that they couldn't keep me here, if I didn't tell them what they wanted to know.

They walked into an office which I found out was Dr. Cullen's. I was surprised to see Emmett and Jasper inside waiting for us.

Alice quite happily handed Cissy over to Emmett, and planted her hands on her hips, turning to me. "Let's just go ahead and make this quick Bella. I know you know what we are?"

These words shocked everyone else. The other Cullens gawked at Alice, but I was thrown for a loop. How could she possibly know that?

Alice laughed. "I can see the future Bella? And I can see your future, as long as you aren't wearing your ring." She glanced at my hand.

I glanced down at my hand as did the others.

"So that's what's been blocking your guys' powers," Emmett said with recognition. So I had been right. Edward, Jasper, and Alice did have powers.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Come on Emmett, the rest of us figured it out yesterday when we saw her put her ring on, and Alice couldn't see her anymore."

"That's not all it blocks." Anna piped up then.

I glared at Anna, knowing I wouldn't be able to pull her free of Rosalie's grasp. "Anna," I warned

Alice continued to grin at me. "We already know that it's concealing the smell of your blood. Come on Bella, you know our secret, you can trust us with yours."

I looked away from all of them, but the limited options made it were I was staring at the ground.

"We won't tell anyone. You can trust us." I knew from Rosalie's voice that she meant what she said.

"Just leave it alone." I couldn't let them in, and I wouldn't.

"Bella, I've seen you when you had your ring off, and I know for a fact you won't expose us. Trust us to keep your secret." Alice let her arms fall to her side, relaxing her stance.

I couldn't do that. I couldn't put anyone else in danger; and they would be if they knew my secret. Anyone who tried to protect me would be.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not like we're going to hurt you."

"Just forget about it. Or pretend to, since you can't forget." My voice broke on that last word, sadly I couldn't forget either.

The door of the office opened and for a second I was afraid it was Dr. Cullen, thankfully it was Charlie.

Charlie's eyes glanced at the five of them before turning in my direction. "We need to be heading home, Bells, you need to rest."

Alice turned to Charlie, a pleading look in her eyes. "Chief, you have known us for two years now, you know we're trust worthy. We wouldn't do anything to harm you or your family. I know you know about us too." This surprised the others too.

Charlie glanced at me thoughtfully and Alice decided to turn her attention to me again. "Bella,"

I stopped her there. "Just let it go."

"We're not going to," she planted her fists on her hips; challenging me.

"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "This isn't over."

Charlie took Cissy from Emmett. "Thanks for driving Bella's car over," He thanked him kindly, but his words were putting this conversation to an end.

Emmett nodded.

Rosalie set Anna down and went to the desk. She grabbed a post it note and wrote something down, handing it to me before we could leave. "Whenever you're ready to talk, call me."

I glanced down at the phone number and knew I wouldn't call it. 

**Author's note**

**I think this was the hardest chapter for me to right; but I finally got it, how I wanted it. So Alice spilled the beans and now the Cullens will be trying to figure out Bella's secrets. When will Bella be ready to talk?**

**Okay you guys, so what did you think about the new information you learned about Bella? Why do you think she can hear the Cullens when she focuses just on her hearing, but not normally? Do you think her other senses work in the same manner?**

**Any ideas, guesses, how the Cullens are going to get Bella to warm up to them, and start talking?**

**The Cullens know about the ring, but do you think they know about her powers?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on it, and if you see any sort of writing mistakes, please let me know.**

**Get ready for the next couple of chapters, because it's time to start learning some new things about this Bella.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight Fan fiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews, Alerts, and Favorites; seeing all of those just makes my day. I'm glad you all are liking this story.**

**Now I hope you all are ready to learn some new stuff about this Bella. I'm really excited to finally get to this information. Your questions are going to slowly start to get answered.**

**So let's go ahead and jump right into the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

The day after the crash was difficult to say the least. I had been right with my belief that there would be some unpleasant repercussions resulting because of the crash.

Charlie had woken me up for the second time in a row. "Bella you need to get up, now." His voice, which was low enough not to wake the girls was ringing with urgency.

I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes. "What is it dad?"

He handed me a circular device that I recognized as my information box. The small hand held device tracked everything from my health to the changes caused by the transition.

"You're up six percent." Charlie nervously told me.

My eyes widened in shock. I had known the incident with the van would cause my transition to speed up, but I hadn't expected it to jump that much. "That can't be possible?"

Charlie's worried face was all I needed to see to know it was true. I quickly checked my percentage. I was now at a grand total of thirty nine point eight percent. Well below what the average seventeen year old transitional should be at, but it was higher than what I wanted to be at. I was trying to extend my transition as long as I could. I needed the extra time so I could have my powers under control before the transition was complete.

"Bells, that's not the only problem."

Of course it wasn't. I met Charlie's eyes. He was upset. "We have some unwanted guests in Forks," He told me.

My eyes narrowed; his words clicked in my mind and I understood. "Tyler's van didn't hit any ice in the parking lot, did it?"

He shook his head. "The Hunters took over the car, Tyler didn't have control over it."

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my ring. I didn't want Alice to see any of this. "It didn't take long for the Hunters to find me." I hadn't expected it to take them long. They had to know after attacking in Phoenix that the only place I could go was Forks.

"It was actually a rather clever idea." I was appalled by Charlie's comment. He raised his hands in a calm gesture and explained. "Just think about it Bells. The Undermining can't find you here in Washington. The Hunters have no competition now."

It made sense. "They don't have to worry about the Undermining interfering at all."

"You're going to have to be extra careful Bells. The Hunters don't follow any rules." Charlie warned me, just like the over protected dad he was.

I knew the Hunters very well, he didn't need to remind me. I had to follow all the rules, while they followed none. They would willingly expose themselves as long as they got the kill. I was going to have to be extra careful, since I wasn't strong enough to take out a hunter, and I didn't have anyone able to help me, who could.

Charlie's sigh entered my thoughts and I met his gaze. "I want you to check your energy levels. If they're below normal, I'm taking you to school," he told me.

And of course they were. So there I was being dropped off at school by my dad. At least we weren't in the cruiser.

The one plus side to the day was also one of my biggest problems. It was just like the first week of school again, just times that by ten. Everyone wanted to talk to me, see if I was okay, and wanting to know how Anna and I survived. Naturally without missing a step I told them Edward and Rosalie pulled us out of the way.

It was well beyond annoying, but it kept the Cullens away from me. Everywhere we went people followed us around. Tyler was constantly at my side trying to make amends. He carried Cissy for me, earning him a death glare from Anna, which he ignored.

By lunch time I was ready to snap, but I couldn't, because if I snapped, so would Anna.

Angela sensed my mood, and she had Ben take our trays to a different table. The empty table beside the Cullen's table, to be exact.

I ignored the five of them and sat down with my back to them. I started lunch like I always did, fixing Cissy Bottle and peeling Anna's banana. What I didn't expect was Anna leaving once she had her banana. She climbed out of her seat, and with her banana in hand went over and stood beside Rosalie. She grinned at Rosalie in a way I knew meant she wanted to be picked up.

Rosalie and the others glanced at me, waiting to see what I would do. Sighing I nodded to Rosalie before turning back to Cissy's bottle and my food.

Angela leaned closer to me. "Hey Bella, aren't you supposed to wean Anna away from being with you at all times?"

My eyes flashed wide open knowing exactly where this was going, and from the sudden silence from the Cullen table I knew they did too.

"Mrs. Cullen is a stay at home mom, and Anna already loves her children. She could be the perfect babysitter for the girls," Angela suggested.

I shrugged, knowing the reason I didn't want Mrs. Cullen to watch the girls, couldn't be part of this argument.

"I think Anna would like that idea." Ben pointed over at Rosalie and Anna. I turned around to see the inevitable. Anna was sitting in Rosalie's lap, eating bits and pieces of everyone's lunch. She reached for a chip from a bag in front of Emmett and he moved it away from her teasingly. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. He laughed and placed the bag on Rosalie's tray.

My eyes unintentionally moved over to Edward. I understood why after meeting his eyes; he had been staring at me. Cissy's bottle let me know it was ready, giving me the help I needed to look away from Edward.

Thankfully Angela changed the subject, talking about school work during the rest of lunch.

Five minutes before the bell ending lunch, would ring, I picked up our stuff. "Come on Anna," I called. When I had everything ready, I turned to the Cullen's table and found Anna playing with Emmett.

I walked over to Rosalie's side, strictly keeping my eyes on Anna. I didn't figure they would try to talk to me then, but I didn't want to chance it, with eye contact. "Come on Anna, don't you want to make it to biology on time." She grinned and climbed off of Rosalie's lap, with Rosalie's help.

The bathroom was empty when we walked in. Anna pulled on my jeans to get my attention. When she had it she hugged me. "You don't know them. That's okay. They're good."

I knelt down to her level. "We can't talk about that here."

She simply nodded and we finished up in the bathroom.

In the Biology room, Mr. Banner stopped us and asked us how we were feeling, checking in with us just like all the other teachers. After I assured him we were alright he gave me what I first thought was a coloring book for Anna. It turned out it was a book of science experiments families could do with small children. I thanked him knowing Anna would love it, and he asked that we let him know which experiments we do.

The support I was getting from the school was amazing to me. The entire staff was so supportive, I couldn't help but smile. The thoughtful gestures like Mr. Banner's meant a lot to me and it brightened my mode immediately. It was a good thing too because my mood was going to take a nose dive later.

"Bella, Anna," Edward nodded to us as we sat down. Anna grinned, I tried to ignore the pull of the bond but felt myself nod to him.

To keep him from thinking we would talk, I looked away. It took everything in me to ignore him, it went against my natural instincts. I had no idea how long I could fight the mate bond, but it was clearly bad enough since I knew one day I would give in.

The little voice in my head spent the entire class period arguing with me. It tried unsuccessfully to get me to agree, that sense one day I would give in, why not give in now. My answers were simple though.

One, I was a transitional creature, in fact I was part of the group that was simply known as Transitionals. Not only was I a transitional I was a gifted transitional. I had my two shields, mental and physical. I was the ultimate defense.

Two, I was being hunted by two very different groups of people; the Undermining, and the Hunters. Both groups were equipped to take out mythical beings.

Three, I couldn't let the Cullens get hurt, or worse, be killed thanks to me.

I needed to stay away, keep anyone else from getting hurt. All I had to do was stay away from my mate and his family. Surely if I loved him, the least I could do was stay away from him.

Sadly Anna was doing everything to undermine my control. She spent the entire class period playing her memory game with Edward. She'd giggle excitedly when he'd guess one wrong so she could win. She knew as much about vampires as I did, so she knew very well Edward had a perfect memory.

I made a point of hurrying out of class all day, trying to get away from the other students; but I rushed us out of Biology purely to get away from Edward. The more time I spent with him the harder it would be to ignore him.

PE was a nightmare. We had moved on to Basketball. My team mates were smart enough to never pass me the ball, though that didn't stop me from hurting myself or others. I tripped quite a few times, and some of the times I took another player down with me. Anna had made a point of staying close to me, but far enough away where she wouldn't be knocked over.

Just like volleyball, the other students included Anna. They enjoyed passing her the ball, and watching her dribble it around the court. Every once in a while she'd end up with the ball close to the rim, but she never let anyone but Coach Clapp pick her up so she could shoot it in.

When we got back to the locker room, Anna was too excited about our team winning the game. She wouldn't stop moving, anytime I'd reach for her she'd dance out of my reach. Eventually Mrs. Clapp gave me Cissy and she took care of Anna. She must have realized that I wasn't looking to good.

I was sure my energy levels were dangerously low, much lower than what they were this morning. Charlie no doubt would make me bring my information box to school if my energy levels continued on, the way they were.

Thanks to Anna, we were the last ones out of the locker room. Mrs. Clapp held the door open for us, and we walked out, right into an ambush.

Edward and his siblings were waiting casually outside of the locker room. I glared down at Anna, who simply grinned up at me. They must have planned this during lunch.

Alice grinned at me, a slight hint of triumph in her eyes, as she linked her arm with mine and started pulling me along.

Rosalie took Cissy's carrier from me, and I heard Anna squeal in delight, like she was being tickled so I was sure one of the guys had picked her up. Alice wouldn't let me turn around and see though.

We ended up walking away from the parking lot, the school, and into the woods. She stopped us in a nice little clearing far enough away that no one would come upon us.

"Did you guys happen to forget my dad's a cop? This is kidnapping."

Alice rolled her eyes. "No Bella, we didn't forget your dad is a cop. Okay, I answered your question, now it's my turn to ask one. Who are the Hunters, and why did they try to kill you with Tyler's van?"

Shoot, Alice had been watching me this morning. My heart beat picked up, a dead giveaway that I was scared. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone? Put yourself in my shoes. If I didn't know what you guys were, you'd be keeping your secrets to yourself."

"How interesting, you would say that." Edward's words caught me of guard. "If we were the one keeping secrets, you'd be just as curious as we are. You would do whatever you could to figure us out. Wouldn't you?"

His eyes pierced mine, dazzling me. I struggled to keep a hold on my argument, but my thoughts were wiped clear from my mind. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. "What?"

Alice and Emmett chuckled lowly, but not low enough to keep me from hearing it.

I was thankful when I heard my name being called. Charlie walked into the clearing and the five Cullens were surprised that he had been able to find us. I knew of course though he most likely had used the information box to pinpoint my location.

Charlie glanced at the eight of us, sparing Anna and Cissy a quick glance before turning to us older kids. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just leaving," I answered faster than the vampires.

"Hey Chief?" Emmett asked.

Charlie turned to him after sharing a questioning look with me. "It's Charlie," he finally replied.

Emmett nodded. "Charlie, do you trust us?"

Charlie was of course truthful. "I wouldn't let you stay in my town if I didn't."

Edward and his siblings gave me annoyed looks before turning back to Charlie, thanking him with their smiles.

"But you won't tell us what's going on," Alice said knowingly.

Charlie gave her a stiff nod.

"Charlie, surely you know we'd be able to protect your family." Edward's comment earned him a weird look from Jasper. I had seen that curious look before. It was a look of someone who knew something that no one else did, but he couldn't really understand the information he had. I had seen that look on Anna's face whenever she felt something new, that she didn't recognize. It made me wonder what type of power Jasper had.

Charlie met Edward's gaze, which we all were startled to fine looked exactly the same. The two of them were the image of protectiveness, a look that screamed, 'I would give my life for the people I loved.'

Edward all of a sudden relaxed, and looked a bit embarrassed. It was then that I realized he hadn't told anyone he had found his mate. Sadly everyone in the clearing knew now, and when I said everyone, I meant everyone.

Charlie turned to me, his face a mixture of anger, pain, and sorrow. When he turned back to Edward he gave him what my cousins would have called a Dad glare. "I'm sure your family could protect us, you most of all." His glare turned to me, but he continued to talk to them. "I need to talk with Bella, if you don't mind."

Edward nodded. He motioned for his family to follow him. None of the others wanted to leave but they followed after Edward at vampire speed.

Charlie didn't say anything until we were settled in the living room at home. "How long have you known that he was your mate?"

I grimaced, fiddling with Anna's curls. He glared at me sternly, and I couldn't help answering him. "The night of our shopping trip, when they brought us home."

Charlie scrubbed his face with one hand. "The dad in me wants you to stay away from him."

"I can do that," I hurriedly told him before he could finish his sentence.

He didn't like being interrupted. "But I know better. The two of you are destined to be together."

I shrugged, looking away. "Maybe, but not now. Not until all of this is over."

Charlie scoffed. "This, isn't going to be over any time soon Bella. Besides, Edward and his family, I'm sure they can handle this Bells."

"It's not their job to handle this," I set Anna down on the couch and got up to pace. "It's my job."

"You don't have to do this alone." Charlie tried to wrap me in a hug but I squirmed out of his arms.

I wrapped my own arms around me to hold myself together. "I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me."

Charlie shook his head. "Bella, family helps each other, and Edward and his family, their technically your family now. Let's tell them, they can help."

If I had an ounce of humor in me at that moment I would have laughed. Most dads don't talk about their daughters joining another family, or another family joining theirs. "I'll tell them when I'm sure I can't hurt them."

Charlie growled in exasperation. "How are you going to manage that? He's your mate Bella, you can't ignore him."

Well I was going to prove him wrong, and I did. I was able to ignore Edward and his family, for an entire month.

**Author's Note**

**Question time. Do any of you have any guesses for what a Transitional is? What are your thoughts on the Hunters and the Undermining? Here's one that I'm really interested in, what do you guys think about the reverse of roles, how Bella thinks she's dangerous and needs to protect Edward and his family?**

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter, sorry if there's any mistakes, I was in a bit of a rush but I wanted to get it up.**

**Bye,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone, sorry for the slow update, I haven't been feeling well, and all the pressure on my head makes it hard to think. I thank you all for your patients. It still amazes me how many people like this story, so I would like to thank everyone who has read it, reviewed, favorited it, and put it on their story alert. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

Chapter 8

I pulled up to the school, already feeling drained. Who would have thought it would take everything I have to ignore Edward. It was so much easier to ignore his family; even though they wouldn't leave me alone. Since that day I refused to tell them about the Hunters, they followed me everywhere. Anna would alert me to their presence whenever they would be near, in hopes I would talk with them.

She and Charlie had tried constantly all last month to get me to tell them everything. I eventually stopped trying to defend my decision and would ignore them; especially after I found out I was being constantly watched by the Cullens.

Over the past month no matter where I went one of the Cullens would be following me. Usually it was Edward, but over the course of the month Anna had felt the presence of all seven of the Cullens. We could now tell their seven sensations apart.

They would follow us around town, and when we were home they would hide out in the woods behind our house. Edward would sit in the tree outside my window at night and watch over us.

I almost broke my silent treatment during the middle of the month when I had slept through an entire night, not having been woken up once. Neither of the girls sleep through the whole night, so someone had taken care of them before they could wake me. The only way for someone to do that though was for someone to get to the girls before they started crying.

I had been so ready to tell off those sneaky vampires for invading my privacy, but I knew if I talked to them now my slim chance of ignoring Edward would crumble. My willpower to ignore him crumbled piece by piece with each day, I was actually surprised I lasted as long as I did. The pain of staying away from him was just too difficult to deal with, and every day it got worse. I had thought it would get better with each day, but I had been wrong.

Despite the fact he'd follow me everywhere, Edward didn't try to talk to me in class after that day in the woods. His silence had to be one of the main factors besides the mating bond, of why my will cracked. The other factor, Anna had stopped talking.

I ignored the shocked looks the Cullens were giving me. They were surprised I was parking beside them, when my usual spot was open.

I grabbed my information box out of my bag and checked my energy levels. Charlie had me checking my levels three times a day, ever since the day of the crash. When I got up in the morning, before I get out of my car at school -if they're too low I have to go back home,- and after I get home from school.

I didn't bother trying to hide the box, the way the Cullens had been watching me all month, I knew they had seen it. I felt their gaze boring into me as I checked my energy levels, than my percentage. Luckily my percentage hadn't increased since the crash.

Alice bounced to my side once I had shut my door. "Is that how you're tracking the Hunters?" She whispered so none of the other students nearby would hear her.

I snorted, and rolled my eyes; the only response I was going to give her.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're really annoying me you know, what with wearing your ring all the time."

I couldn't help laughing at that while I unbuckled Anna. "I don't wear the ring all the time, Alice. And I'm sure you know the only time I take it off is before going to bed." I set Anna on her feet and faced Alice.

Anna eagerly ran over to Rosalie, wrapping her arms around one of Rosalie's legs, hugging her tightly. Rosalie lifted her into her arms happily.

"So what made you decided to start talking to us again?" Jasper asked, before Alice could speak. Her face was twisted in annoyance and her eyes glared at me.

I sighed and nodded towards Anna. "She stopped talking."

Their five smiles sparked my intuitive side. It accord to me that just maybe, Anna's silence was another one of their plans, to get to me. Anna was more than willing to help them.

Emmett shook me from my thoughts with a question. "Would you tell us why you're desperately trying to stay away from us? I mean, you don't seem afraid of us, yet you won't let us be your friends."

_'That's because I don't want to put any of you in danger.' _I thought to myself. "I'm not afraid of you?"

"Then why do you make friends with the other students, but not us?" He asked, his face formed into a pout, making Anna giggle.

I was taken aback by his words. He was right. Why would I let other people into my life; just because they didn't know my secrets, that doesn't mean they were safe from my troubles. _'So why can't you be their friend, just don't tell them anything, like you do with the humans.'_ The little voice in my head suggested. It was a good suggestion. They'd still try to figure out my secrets, and I'd be able to monitor how close to the truth they were getting to. It was a better idea than exiling myself to a life without friends.

"Okay, but I'm warning you now, I'm not a good friend for you guys. If you're smart you'd stay away from me."

That only made them laugh.

"I think that's our line," Jasper said.

Emmett spoke before I could. "So we'll see you at lunch?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll sit with Edward today at lunch, while the rest of you get Anna and Cissy. That way when all the gossipers in the school start asking questions, we can say we're letting Anna get comfortable with your family, so your mom can start watching her and Cissy during school hours."

The five of them seemed fine with my arrangement.

"We better get to class, the bell will ring in two minutes." Alice warned us before taking Jasper's hand and run off into the woods. I wondered about where they were going, since it clearly wasn't class but I shrugged it off.

I rounded the car and grabbed Cissy and my backpack. Cissy was still sleeping soundly. I couldn't help thinking about how nice it would be if someone could watch the girls during the school days. I wouldn't have to wake the girls up early, and they could have more attention during the day, something I think would be good for both of them.

Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett walked Cissy, Anna, and I to our first period class. Emmett had eagerly asked if he could carry Cissy. He had a soft spot for the little one, and I couldn't help letting him take her after seeing his hopeful look.

Anna started talking to me again in first period. "One step closer," she had said after climbing onto my lap. It would appear the sneaky vampires had indeed gotten to my younger cousin.

At the end of first period, after gather my stuff and leaving the classroom, I walked into a brick wall, otherwise known as Emmett. He took Cissy's carrier from me, then walked us to our second period class. One look at Anna and I knew that she had been expecting him.

When second period ended I tried to get out of class faster, hoping to miss Emmett. Instead, I nearly ran into Jasper. He grinned at me, letting me know he knew why I was rushing, before taking Cissy.

Rosalie was waiting for me after third, and unlike Jasper and Emmett, she started a conversation with me.

"Esme's really looking forward to getting to meet you and the girls." Thankfully she was just playing up on the story we were going to tell the gossipers.

"Your mommy's nice," Anna said in her sweet little girl's voice. She had liked Esme the first time she had met her, during our first shopping trip.

Rosalie smiled down at Anna. "You'll like Esme, she's already got stuff ready at our house for you." There was something hidden in Rosalie's facial expression, but I couldn't place it before it vanished.

Anna's eyes lit up in excitement and she started bouncing, instead of walking. Rosalie and I laughed while we continued towards my fourth period class. While we walked I wondered about Rosalie's words and just how true they were. From what little I knew about the Cullens, I was already sure they had stuff for all three of us.

"I'll see you at lunch," Rosalie ruffled Anna's curls.

Anna soaked in her touch, no doubt letting off some of her extra energy. I wondered when Rosalie would ask about that, surely she noticed it. The thought made me laugh, I'd be sure to be getting questions about Anna sooner rather than later.

Fourth period ended, and we left to find the Cullen I had been expecting to find, waiting for us. Edward smiled at us before moving to my side and taking Cissy.

The walk to the cafeteria was silent, minus the few little noises Cissy was making, and the occasional giggle from Anna.

We met his siblings in the cafeteria and we all got in line. Once we had our food, our two groups went to separate sides of the room. Jasper and Emmett carried the trays while Alice and Rosalie carried the girls. Edward, ever the gentleman took my tray before I could grab it. He set them down on an empty table and pulled my chair out for me.

This was going to take some getting used to. "Thank you," my face flushed but he politely ignored that.

"You're welcome." He sat down beside me. "This is different."

"Well," I shrugged, and the words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them, "it's not like I can fight the mating bond, so I might as well do what I want." What had made me say that? At least I had whispered it so only Edward, and his family across the room, where the only ones who heard me say 'mating bond.'

Edward's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You know about the mating bond," he whispered back.

I simply nodded, I had already let that slip.

He glanced over my left shoulder and a small grin spread over his face. "Your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

I pondered for a minute about what he said before answering. I now had a guess about his powers. "The only people I really consider my friends out of that group are Angela and Ben, and I'm sure they don't mind."

He nodded. "They don't mind, but sense you're my mate, I might not give you back." A wicked glint appeared in his eyes, and a slight shiver of fear went down my back.

I couldn't help teasing him back. "So we're skipping right over the friend stage?"

His crooked smile spread over his face, and for a split second I forgot how to breathe. He laughed at me.

"What are you thinking?" He asked suddenly.

That proves it, I laughed silently. He saw my expression and tilted his head to the side curiously.

"You can't read my mind, can you?"

I shocked him again with my knowledge. He nodded his head slowly. "I've never been able to read your mind, even when you're not wearing the ring."

_'That would be because my mental shield is my dominant shield; it's controlled by my subconscious.' _I couldn't help laughing as I silently answered him, knowing he couldn't hear it.

"That's frustrating," he grumbled.

My eyes narrowed, the humor I had felt a second ago was gone. "So is using my younger cousin to get to me."

It was his turn to smile.

"So which one of you have been sneaking into my room to take care of the girls during the night?" I grouched.

His smile widened. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

That wasn't a good idea. I quickly came up with a list of things he might ask me, and I really didn't want to answer any of them. I shook my head, I couldn't agree with his terms.

"Just one question," his voice was so soft, compelling. He glanced at me through his long black lashes, his eyes piercing mine. All he had to do was lean forward a bit to dazzle me.

My mind went blank, and I blinked. He had such an unfair advantage.

"Er, what?"

He chuckled. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

I sighed, unable to say no while he held me prisoner with his eyes. "Ask your question."

His look became thoughtful for a moment, before turning serious. "The accident in Phoenix, wasn't an accident was it?"

I couldn't help the surprise look I gave him. Out of all the questions he could have asked, this one wasn't one I was expecting. While answering the question would give him information I didn't really want to give, it would also give him more questions than answers.

"No, it wasn't an accident." I knew from his face that he hadn't been expecting me to go into details. "So who's been taking care of the girls at night?"

He leaned back in his chair. "Esme, our mom."

So Anna hadn't just been talking about the time in the grocery store, when she said Esme was nice. That also explained Rosalie's expression.

"We don't keep secrets in our family, so Carlisle and Esme worry about you, like the rest of us." He was surprisingly giving me more information, even though I didn't give him any more. "When we told Carlisle you were looking rather," he seemed to struggle to find the right word before giving up and continuing, "tired, he was concerned. Rosalie suggested that we could care for Anna and Cissy at night, and we decided you wouldn't be so upset if it was Esme sneaking into your room."

"The way you say that makes me think other people have snuck into my room." I chuckled at that thought, until I saw his sheepish look before it vanished a split second later. My mind whirled with this new information. "You don't just sit in the tree outside my window do you?"

"What else is there to do at night?" He asked me quietly. "Besides, like you, I find it difficult being away from my mate."

Any argument I had had was gone with his words. I couldn't really be upset with him, he couldn't fight the pull of the mate bond any better than I could. For some reason that made me feel better.

He sat silently for a few minutes thinking something over. He seemed to be thinking about whether or not to tell me something, what with the way he kept opening and closing his mouth. "You're interesting when you sleep," he said finally, "you talk in your sleep."

My face flushed until I was sure it could rival a ripe tomato. I tried to think about what they might have heard, but since coming to Forks, I hadn't been able to remember any of my dreams.

"Are you angry with me?" At least he was polite enough to ask, even though from his words I knew he wasn't likely to stop sneaking into my room. Then again I wasn't going to ask him too; especially when I had fancied the thought of how it would be nice to have him watch over the girls and me at night.

Ugh, I had way too many conflicting thoughts and emotions to all of this.

"If you're going to biology today you need to hurry up."

I turned around after hearing Alice's warning. She and the others were standing behind me, and the eight of us were the only ones left in the lunch room. I hadn't even heard the bell ending lunch ring. Then my brain registered her words.

"Why wouldn't I be going to Biology?"

Alice grinned at me, but she wouldn't divulge any of her information.

I got up and grabbed my stuff. I glanced back at the table and found Edward making no move to get up. "Aren't you coming?"

He glanced up from the table and shrugged. "I'm not going to biology today. It's healthy to ditch every once in a while."

My eyes narrowed automatically as I thought of reasons why he wouldn't come to class. Anna took my hand while I stood there thinking, and the clammy sense of disaster overcame me. Going to biology suddenly didn't seem to be such a good idea. The answer came to me then; we would be doing something with blood. I blanched.

"Are you alright?!" Edward's worried voice came from somewhere beside me, but it sounded faraway to my ears. He pressed his hands against my face but my brain didn't want to register the touch. Just the idea of smelling the horrible smell of rust and salt caused me to black out.  
~

My sense of hearing came back to me first.

"She's been out for hours Carlisle," a beautiful voice said worriedly.

A calm voice answered the first. "Just give her some time, she'll wake when she's ready."

I tried to open my eyes, maybe the owner of the voice worried about me, would relax if he knew I was alright. My eyelids were heavy, making it impossible to pry my eyes open.

I high soprano voice joined into the mix. "Bella will open her eyes in forty two seconds, and she should be able to hear us now."

"Are you sure? You can't see Bella's future when she's wearing her ring?" The sweet worried voice sounded doubtful.

The female voice suddenly became annoyed. "Oh I can't see Bella, but I saw you relaxing a little. So clearly there was a change. What could possibly get you to relax besides seeing her wake up?"

Her logic seemed flawless to me, as my brain started putting names to the voices I was hearing. When I finally opened my eyes, Edward did relax.

I glanced around my surroundings; I didn't recognize the room I was in. I did recognize the seven vampires and three humans in the room though.

Charlie brushed a hand against my cheek. "Care to explain why you scared so many people today?"

"I plead the fifth," I said knowing Charlie would relax at my joke. My answer wasn't what any of the Cullens wanted to hear though. They all wore the same worried expression.

I focused on Alice. "What was going on in biology today?"

Alice and the rest of the Cullens shared confused glances, unsure why I would bring that up. Thankfully she answered my question. "They were blood typing today. Mr. Banner wanted everyone to know their blood type since theirs a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend."

"I knew it," my voice was low. The humans wouldn't be able to hear it but the vampires sure did.

Charlie laughed beside me. "So that's why you passed out."

"Wait," Emmett said suddenly. "Do you pass out at the sight of blood Bella?" He couldn't keep from chuckling at the thought. The others were trying to hide their smiles, at the irony.

"Not the sight," Charlie clarified. "The smell of blood makes Bella sick."

Smiles were replaced with looks of shock. I didn't bother paying too much attention to the Cullens though. I was appalled that Charlie would tell them that. Hurriedly I got up off of the white couch I was laying on. I needed to get Charlie out of here before he told them everything.

True to my nature, the second my feet were under me, I stumbled. Charlie caught me, holding onto me until he was sure I was steady.

"Humans can't smell blood."

I mentally cringed at Edward's comment. I glared at Charlie to keep him from answering but it was Anna who told them.

"Auntie Bella can."

The seven Cullens turned to me with an array of different looks. From surprise, to suspicion, to curiosity.

Carlisle's gaze was curious, a look of a scientist or scholar. He struggled to find the right words to the question I could read in his eyes.

"It smells like rust and salt," I answered him, before he could come up with the right words to phrase his question.

His kind eyes thanked me for the answer.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Charlie before anyone else could start asking questions. "I need to email London and apologize for missing our conference call.

Charlie gave me a sheepish grin. "Well, actually Alice, took the call for you."

Great the pixie had impersonated me while I was unconscious. She skipped to my side and handed me a notebook. "Here's all the information you need."

I couldn't help the grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm happy to help, all you have to do is ask." She then hugged me. "That's what friends are for."

She let go of me and gave me a stern glare. "Now go home and rest."

That was an order I could willingly follow.

Before we left Esme pulled me off to the side away from the others. She started off by introduced herself to me again, before asking if I was okay with her caring for the girls at night.

I sighed, knowing if I was being honesty with myself, I didn't like the idea of her being in my room, but I loved the idea of letting someone else have a little of my responsibility. "It's fine, it does make my life easier to have you taking care of them."

Esme's face relaxed with relief. "I'm glad. Honestly I was conflicted; I felt horrible sneaking in but at the same time I was glad you could sleep."

"I thank you for that. I really do need the sleep."

She smiled softly caringly. The look was one that definitely belonged to a mother. That thought made me think of my own mom and I knew I had to leave.

Esme read the change in my expression and I hurried out of the house before she could ask what was wrong.

The fact of the matter was that remembering my mom, had reminded me why being around them was wrong. Why did I talk myself into trying to be friends with them, where was my brain and why wasn't it working clearly?

Charlie caught my elbow gently and led me to the cruiser. "You're riding with me, we need to talk."

"But Anna?" I glanced at my car. Rosalie was helping Anna, buckling her into her car seat.

"Anna's doing really well with Rosalie, she'll be fine. Besides, she needs to be able to be around other people, for your sake. You need to be able to have time away from the girls." Charlie shook me slightly to get my attention. "Anna may have been scared to be away from you, but you're also scared to be away from her. You both need time away from each other."

I sighed, mom always said I was on open book. "I can't lose anyone else." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. It would appear I was going to give the Cullens plenty of information today.

Charlie and I got in the car. I decided to treat the car ride like a police interrogation. I stared forward and kept quiet until I knew what Charlie wanted.

He sighed. "We can't keep this up Bella. We can't continue to balance on the point of a knife. Eventually we're going to fall off one side or another. They won't stop looking for answers."

"You didn't tell them anything while I was out did you?" I demanded, breaking into his lecture.

He shook his head. "They asked but I told them it wasn't my place to answer their questions. I told them this was your problem, and you had to do what you thought was right." He glanced my way briefly before turning back to the road. "They all are worried about you, and they want to help. I told them I didn't know why you wouldn't tell them, and to be honest, I don't know why?"

I glanced out my window, wrapping my arms around myself, to try to hold myself together.

"Isabella Marie, please," his voice was hardly a whisper, "tell me what happened that night. What happened, to the hopeful girl who believed we could handle this danger together?"

I don't know if it was his pleading voice, or the fact he had never asked me to tell him what happened that night, but my walls came tumbling down. "We don't… I don't know who, but someone Toby trusted gave away our location to the Undermining.

Charlie's eyes widened with disbelief before they narrowed with fury. He didn't want to believe it, just like I hadn't wanted to.

"The Undermining attacked us, but they gave the Hunters an opportunity they couldn't ignore."

"Getting rid of a powerful Transitional, while taking out their competition at the same time." Charlie grimaced, he knew more about the Hunters than any other member of my family. It was easy for him to think like them.

"We were outnumbered, even with all our powers. I couldn't get my shields up fast enough. I could have protected everyone but I couldn't." Hot tears stung my eyes, making me even madder with myself.

Charlie pulled the car over and stared at me, worry and sorrow in his eyes. "You blame yourself." It wasn't a question.

"The Hunters want me dead, and the Undermining want my powers. My family gave their lives to protect me, and I couldn't protect them, even though I had the power to do so. It's quite clear who is at fault here." Talking around the lump in my throat was difficult but I managed.

Charlie opened his mouth to say the words I didn't want to hear. I had to stop him. "The more people who know makes it harder for me to protect the people I care about. When I said I couldn't lose anyone else, I meant it."

"Oh Bella," Charlie tried to say, but I stopped him again.

"I gave you my answer Dad. Can we please go home now?"

He sighed and started the car again. Neither of us said anything the rest of the way home.

I walked into the house and headed straight for me room. I was drained, both physically and emotionally.

**Author's note**

** Well there you have it folks, the reason why Bella is so determined to keep the Cullens away from her life. Poor Bella blames herself for the loss of her family and she can't lose anyone else. I wonder who's going to help her see the truth, and realize it wasn't her fault?**

** I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts on the information I gave you with this chapter. Did the little information about the night of the attack curb your curiosity, or are you like me and need more details? **

** Any guesses to what exactly a Transitional is?**

** I can't wait to see what you guys think about this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone, so this is a chapter I've been excited to write for a while now. I can't wait to see how you all react to this. I hope you like it.**

** I'm dedicating this chapter to the wonderful people who have reviewed. Each new review inspires me. Your guys' questions, keep me thinking. And when I get to a point in the story where I can answer one of your questions I feel a sense of accomplishment. Whenever you all answer one of my questions, you're helping me get a better feel for what you guys are expecting to happen in the story. Your comments about how much you like the story, and you can't wait for the next chapter, it inspires me to work. And your guys' encouragement to continue is always nice to see and appreciated.**

** Thank you all for your reviews, they truly make my day. **

Chapter 9

Despite my better judgment, I couldn't stay away from the Cullens. I continued to park beside their car, and we'd all walk to my first period. I was uncomfortable walking with all of them, and they soon realized I didn't want to be seen with all of them at one time for too long. They didn't understand why but they did respect my wishes.

While I still only sat with Edward at lunch, I did get to spend time with each of them between classes. Every class I had one of them walking me to. I couldn't help thinking they had started that to keep an eye on me, but I slowly was getting used to it. It was interesting walking to class with each of them.

Emmett, whose size made him frightening turned out to be a fun loving teddy bear. I enjoyed talking with Jasper, he was surprisingly easy to talk to. Every once in a while though he'd give me a frustrated look and glare at the ring on my finger. I of course then would become frustrated trying to figure out his power. A part of me wanted to take off the ring just to see if I could figure it out. That wouldn't be a good idea though.

Rosalie was the only one who would stick with the story when we walked. Telling us how excited Esme was to this weekend. Rosalie and I had set the time we were supposedly to meet her mom to discuss babysitting.

I was a little frightened of Alice. She'd be waiting outside Biology to walk me to gym and would talk about taking me shopping and fixing my less than fashionable closet. Edward would give me a sympathetic glance before heading off to his next class. Of course Anna was all for more shopping and happily talked with Alice about clothes. But besides her shopping habits I couldn't help seeing myself becoming Alice's friend. With her attitude it was hard to be anything but happy. Yep, I could see her and me becoming best friends.

Edward and I still didn't talk in the hallway, going to lunch, or coming from. Lunch was an entirely different story though.

We'd sit across from each other and spent most of lunch playing different games, including twenty questions and who can trick the other into revealing information. Sadly neither of us was having much success with the latter game.

We would ask each other basic questions to learn about each other. What types of book do you read, music do you listen too, movies do you watch? What were some of our favorite things?

I was grateful that he didn't ask about my family, or my life in Phoenix. We'd keep our questions up, making sure to not get too personal, until the bell announcing the start of class would ring.

I had been right of course about people talking about us hanging out. The day after I had started talking to the Cullens again, Jessica had grabbed me in trig demanding answers.

She hadn't even waited until I had sat down to ask her first question. "So you're hanging out with the Cullens now?"

I grabbed my stuff for class, using the time to organize my thoughts, remembering our story. "Their mom is going to babysit the girls once Anna is comfortable being without me."

"That's nice of her." Jessica supplied, though I don't think she really cared. She was looking for a story she could pass along to the other students. "Why were you sitting with Edward yesterday? You could have sat with us still even though the girls were with the Cullens.

I was prepared for this question. "There's certain information that needed to be discussed that their mom needs to be prepared for. He offered to listen and pass on the information so she'd be ready when we meet this weekend."

"So you're meeting Mrs. Cullen this weekend?" This news excited her.

"I've already met her, we're meeting to discuss what needs to be done before she can watch Anna and Cissy." I rolled my eyes mentally.

Jessica was by far the most difficult person when it came to gossip, but she definitely wasn't the only person who asked about my interactions with the curious Cullen family. Sadly none of the Cullens were ever approached and asked why they were hanging out with me. By the end of the week though the student body had heard the story and were finally going back to paying more attention to their own lives.  
~

Charlie hoped that by spending time with the Cullens, I'd finally decide to tell them; but I was still undecided. He was right though, I would have to make up my mind soon, this balancing game, as he called it was wearing me out. What Charlie and I didn't know, was the pivotal point that would make the decision for me was coming.

Saturday morning I got the girls ready while Charlie made the only food he knew how to cook; fried eggs and bacon. The four of us had been invited down to La push by Charlie's friend Billy Black.

I didn't really remember Billy very well, since the only time I saw him was right before he and my dad would go fishing, when I was kid. He had two girls who were a year older than me, so the three of us would be pushed together as reluctant acquaintances. He also had a son but I couldn't remember him.

We took my car, but Charlie insisted on driving. The need to be behind the wheel was something we shared.

Anna was excited to get to go to the beach. She wanted to play in the water, something I didn't want to deal with. The cold doesn't bother me, and because of that I have a hard time determining her temperature. Letting her play in the water could easily lead to a cold.

We pulled up to the Black family home and Billy rolled down a ramp in his wheel chair to meet us. His son who I vaguely remembered was named Jacob followed him.

Charlie clasped hands with Billy before getting the stroller out of the trunk. He then got the girls out of the car while I was reacquainted with Billy and Jacob.

Billy smiled kindly up at me. "Morning Bella, I bet you don't remember me."

I couldn't help smiling as I shook my head.

"Well, I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob."

I nodded towards both of them.

Jacob raised his hand in a wave before letting it drop back to his side.

Charlie pushed the stroller up to us and he introduced the girls to Billy and Jacob.

Billy turned his chair so he was facing his son. "Okay Jacob, make sure Bella and the little girls don't get bored. Take them down to the beach, I'm sure little Belle would enjoy that."

Jacob nodded. "Okay."

"You could meet up with Seth and Leah," Charlie suggested. He and Billy were going to meet up with Harry Clearwater, Seth and Leah's dad. The three were going to go fishing. Charlie had asked Anna if she wanted to go, and while she had seemed intrigued with the idea she decided she wanted to stay with me. I had had enough fishing trips in my life, and I was fine with just hanging out with Jacob, someone who was pretty much a stranger.

"Okay, you guys better leave before Harry thinks you stood him up." Jacob urged them to leave, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Anna and I laughed and watched as Charlie pushed Billy's chair away from the house. They headed down the path leading to the heart of the town, where they were supposed to meet Harry.

Anna stopped laughing suddenly, which made me stop laughing. Her little face was scrunched up in concentration.

I knelt in front of the stroller and placed my hands on either side of Anna's face. "What is it?" I asked as a sensation neither of us were used to, filled us. The feeling was weak, it was hardly even there. The fact that it was enough to worry Anna though made me nervous.

Any sensation Anna didn't recognize, Toby had told her to treat it as dangerous, until proven otherwise.

Jacob knelt beside us. "Is something wrong with Belle?"

The sensation intensified. Heat built inside of me and I felt myself shaking, though my body didn't even tremble.

"I'm okay," Anna answered. She glanced at Jacob then gave me a worried glance. Whatever the sensation was, Jacob caused it. Jacob Black wasn't normal, but whatever he was Anna and I hadn't come across it before.

Jacob glanced between the two of us but decided to ignore our strange behavior. Maybe he would just chalk it up to being girls. "So, would you two like to go to the beach? I doubt Cissy really cares." He eyed the baby and smiled.

Anna nodded excitedly, while I moved to the front of the stroller. I knew Anna would monitor Jacob's strange sensation and if it turned dangerous she would tell me.

"So how are you liking Forks?" Jacob glanced back at me while he led the way to the beach.

I shrugged.

"Bored out of your mind?" He guessed.

Yeah, I wasn't bored in Forks, not with how a group of vampires were trying to be my friends while I was dodging the Hunters. No boredom sadly was not my problem.

"It's just different than what I'm used to."

He nodded in understanding.

The beach was nice, although it didn't have much sand. It had thin border of sand at the water's edge but then there were just stones. It looked like a path of grey stones but when we got closer we were able to see the stones were in an array of colors.

A little ways down the beach a group of kids who I guessed were from the reservation, had a fire going. Jacob recognized them and called out.

The group all stood and waited for us to join them. The three guys stood and clasped hands before thumping the other on the back in a man hug. After greeting the guys Jacob slung his arm around the girl who allowed the touch but didn't return it.

"Everybody this is Bella Swan, Chief Charlie's daughter." Jacob introduced me. They all laughed at some sort of inside joke that I really didn't get, then Jacob introduced Anna and Cissy.

I took Cissy from the stroller so they could see her.

"Bella, little Belle, these are my friends, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth." Jacob turned from us to his friends waiting for all of us to exchange greetings.

Leah who at first sight had seemed upset softened a bit after seeing Cissy. "May I hold her?" She asked once we were all sitting around their small fire.

"Sure." I passed Cissy to her and watched as joy lifted her face. The change of expression was remarkable. She now had a glow to her and her smile could have easily brightened a dark room.

Jacob talked with the guys while Leah and I played with the little girls. After a little while Anna subtly pressed her cheek against mine. The unknown sensation was multiplied now. Instead of one, there was five. Anna gave me a nervous look at the five people we were with. There was something strange in La Push definitely, since we had five of the same strange sensations. The only problem was the sensations weren't very strong. Anna couldn't amplify the feeling, to allow us to break it down in an attempt to figure out what it was.

"Everything okay Bella?" Leah asked. She stared at me curiously, no doubt noting my sudden change. Before I could come up with a good excuse Leah's eyes widened and she looked away from me.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see who was coming up.

A young man walked up to the group. He smiled at us but it vanished suddenly when he turned to me.

Anna's hand pressed against my cheek and the strange sensation intensified greatly. The heat blistered inside of me and the shaking that was confined inside of me could have knocked me of the piece of drift wood I was sitting on.

Whoever this person was and whatever he was, he was stronger than the others.

"Who are you?" The man asked me. He tried to keep his voice even but I could hear the anger in it.

Anna's hand once again pressed against my cheek and I was flooded with the feelings of danger, and disaster. We were in trouble.

"Sam this is Bella Swan. Charlie's daughter." Jacob stood up, he and his friends must have heard the anger in Sam's voice too, because they were worried.

Sam clutched his fists at his side and he trembled slightly. "Nice to meet you Bella." He managed to make his voice sound calm this time.

I nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you too Sam."

"Um I was just with your dad and Billy and Harry. Charlie needs a word with you." Sam ignored the others curious looks. His gaze bore into mine, and I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Oh, um you'll have to lead the way." I got up and buckled Anna into the stroller. I took Cissy from Leah and buckled her in.

"It was nice to meet you all." I nodded towards each one and smiled.

"Come back anytime," Embry grinned in my direction and I laughed.

"We'll see." I had a funny feeling that I wasn't going to come back to La Push.

Sam walked ahead of us, leading us out of eyesight of the others. Once he was sure they couldn't see us he led the way into the woods, stopping in a clearing.

Why is it everyone has to talk to me in the woods?

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. "I know what you are _bloodsucker_."

Bloodsucker, a common insult to a vampire. I laughed. "You don't know anything."

Sam's fists clenched and he snarled. "Don't try to lie, I can smell the vampire stench on you."

My eyebrows rose in surprise. He had a strong nose, especially since the Cullens hadn't been able to smell the very subtle smell of vampire on me.

"How are you concealing what you really are? You look human enough, and you have a heartbeat."

I rolled my eyes and he growled. "I know what I smell, it's not strong, but it is definitely your scent. The stench is wrapped around the rest of your scent. Start explaining." He demanded.

Yeah, I wasn't going to tell him anything. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

He started shaking, his arms dropped to his side and he closed his eyes, he seemed to be struggling with himself.

"Auntie Bella!" Anna cried nervously and I hurried to her side.

I took her hand. The sense of danger had grown incredibly. Sam was becoming extremely dangerous. Surprisingly though the danger sense slowly started shrinking away. I glanced towards Sam and found him in the same position he had been, but now he was noticeably calmer.

"Telling me what I want to know is in your best interest." Each word was spoken through his clenched teeth.

I struggled to contain my own anger. "It really isn't. In fact it would be so much better for you not to know."

His eyes narrowed, and I was surprised to find he actually believed me. "I need to protect my people, it's my job. So tell me this, are you a threat to my people."

Great one of those, if I tell him the truth he'll kill me, and if I lie he'll kill me, scenarios.

"Well," he growled when I didn't answer.

"I mean your people no harm," He realized I was dodging his question.

"Fine, come on." He turned and walked back out of the woods. He didn't wait for me.

Once I was back on the dirt path, where it was easier to push a stroller, I hurried to catch up to him. "Where are we going?"

His voice was harsh when he answered. "We're going to Billy, we need to get this sorted out. Now," he added under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

We found Billy with my dad and Harry at what was apparently one of their top three favorite fishing spots. The three of them glanced up when they heard our approach. Billy and Harry shared a worried glance after taking in Sam's angry features. They turned to me curiously while Charlie stared nervously between Sam and me.

"What's going on Sam?" Billy asked, authority ringing in his voice.

Sam didn't waste any time. "She's a bloodsucker."

Charlie's face darkened at the insult.

Billy and Harry's eyes widened in doubtful looks, before realizing that they were giving away the fact they knew about vampires. They glanced at Charlie and me, relaxing with the knowledge that we knew too.

"Sam, she doesn't look like how our legends describe the cold ones." Billy tried to reason with him. I didn't recognize the term 'cold one' but I had to admit it was quite fitting.

"She has a heartbeat," Harry added.

"The stench is wrapped around her scent, it belongs to her. It's not something that simply rubbed off on her skin or clothes."

Charlie's glare darkened even more with Sam's words. I was going to have to step in before Charlie decked him. I wasn't positive but I had a feeling Charlie would only hurt himself if he tried to punch Sam.

Sam didn't seem to realize the rage he was building in Charlie. "I know it doesn't make sense, but you were the one who said to trust my instincts. I know what I'm smelling." He turned and glared at me. "It's the sickly sweet smell of vampire."

Billy turned to Charlie looking for an explanation. "Charlie?"

Charlie forced himself to calm down.

"We don't have to tell you anything," I said before Charlie could.

Sam jerked his hand towards me. "She refuses to tell us anything. And when I asked if she was a danger to our people she side stepped the question."

"Bella would never hurt a human." Charlie's voice was dripping with acid all pointed at Sam.

Harry glanced at his friend. "So you admit your daughter isn't human?"

I glared at Harry. "I am human."

"Not completely human," Sam barked. "There's some part vampire in you."

_ 'Thirty nine point eight percent to be precise.'_ I'd be lucky if my percentage stayed there after this encounter. "It doesn't matter,"

Sam interrupted me. "It does to matter. We don't let vampires on our land. Any caught here, are killed; unless their part of the treaty."

"Sam," Billy warned him. He then turned to Charlie then me. "We need to get this settled."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I wasn't going to tell them anything, I had no reason to.

"How about we trade secrets," Harry suggested. "We'll tell you are legends and Sam can prove them."

"There are some secrets that should remain a secret." I tried to reason with them. "I mean you no harm, but I have enemies that are dangerous. The more you know, the more danger you would be putting you and your people in."

Sam shook his head. "No, it's better to know everything so we can be prepared. We already know something and that is already dangerous. Now we need to know the rest so we can protect ourselves and our people."

"Bella I thank you for trying to protect us from whatever troubles you have, but Sam is right. We know that you aren't entirely human, that information alone is dangerous, isn't it?" Billy's eyes pleaded for me to understand. "If that one piece of information puts us in danger we won't know who or what to watch out for. But if you told us the rest, we'd know who or what to look out for."

Charlie nodded encouragingly for me to tell them.

Harry cleared his throat, and started telling us the Quileute's legends. He didn't tell us all of the legends I'm sure, that would have taken a while. But he did tell us how some members of the tribe turned into giant wolves. Once he had finished he turned to Sam who nodded and left, disappearing behind the trees.

"Don't worry," Billy said, watching us carefully. I didn't understand why he had said that, but then Anna grabbed hold of my hand, squishing my fingers in the tightest hold she had. The strange sensation was even stronger.

Out from behind the trees walked out a horse sized wolf with dark black fur. Anna grabbed Charlie's hand so he could feel the sensation too. "That's Sam," she finally told us.

I silently studied the sensation and realized she was right. The giant wolf in front of us was Sam. And now we knew what the sensation was; horse sized wolf shape shifters.

The wolf trudged back behind the trees and Sam returned in his human form. "Now will you tell us your story?"

Charlie gave me a pleading look. Sam and Billy's comment about already being in danger for what they know, had him worried. He wanted to make sure his friends could take care of themselves, and to do that they did need to know what could possibly come after them. "You can tell them what to look out for." He encouraged.

Anna nodded once and I sighed. "Like I said, I have enemies. One group wants to get rid of people like me. It's there purpose in life, they're hunters."

"What type of mythical creatures are these hunters?" Sam asked, his tone already proving he didn't like them.

I laughed. "That's the thing, hunters aren't mythical creatures. They are one hundred percent human. The Hunters though have tools and abilities that make them dangerous to even the most powerful of mythical beings."

"So how do we know if they're on our land?" Billy's voice was slightly nervous. He should be nervous.

I glanced at Charlie, he was the person who could answer that question.

He clasped his hand and met his friends' worried eyes. "Hunters are extremely focused on their task. They can't be deterred, once they commit to their task. Recognizing the little signs in the facial expression is one of the best way to tell a hunter apart from any other human. The determination will be easy to spot in his eyes. It will sit there in the eye, always present. The easiest and also the hardest way to tell who is a hunter is looking for their sign."

Harry turned to Charlie with a raised eyebrow. "Sign."

Charlie held up his hand showing them a shape of a box about two inches by two inches in size. "The sign is the device they use to track their prey. Most clamp the device to their belt like an officer would his radio. The more dangerous ones though keep theirs out of sight until they need it. It's unlikely that the Hunters would come here, unless of course Bella was here," he unfortunately had to add.

Sam glared at me. Yep, I wasn't allowed back in La Push. "But there are others who would possibly come here even if Bella wasn't here?"

Charlie nodded, and I explained. "The other group is called the Undermining. They want my power. I'm the ultimate defense. I can shield the body and the mind."

Billy, Harry, and Sam, seemed to understand how dangerous my powers could be in the wrong hands. "Are the Undermining humans too?" Billy asked trying to compose his face, hiding his worry.

I shook my head. "The Undermining aren't human, but they're not mythical either. They belong to the third world that makes up our little planet. They're immortal but just like humans they can die, and by human situations. They have powers, gifts, special abilities that make them a force to be reckoned with."

"And how do we know who are the people of the Undermining?" Sam asked thoughtfully.

"You'll know the Undermining when you see them, trust me on that." I forced a laugh passed my lips, a bit of a stress relief. "But the people of the Undermining have a mark on their lower right arm. It's a birthmark that is shared among their people."

Charlie stood. "That's all the information you need, to keep your people safe."

Billy gave Charlie a regretful look. "I'm sorry Charlie, It's nothing personal, I just have to keep my people safe."

Charlie nodded stiffly. "I understand, you'll just have to come to our neck of the woods from now on."

Billy and Harry both promised to visit soon.

Billy rolled up to my side and took my hand. "We will keep your secret, and so you know, you have allies in us. If we're able, we will come to your aid when you need it."

Sam surprised me by stepping up to my other side. "Our first responsibility is to our people, but I agree with Billy. Do not hesitate to ask for our help."

I nodded, not really sure how I felt about that; people I don't really know offering to help.

"We'll be going now," Charlie's words pulled me out of my thoughts, which had slowly turned to the Cullens.

We walked to the car in silence. We were almost home when Charlie spoke up. "It's time to end this balancing game Bells. I want to thank you for telling Billy and them, what they needed to know for their own safety." He parked the car outside of our house and turned to me. "Now it's time to tell the Cullens everything. You don't have to deal with this on your own."

I glanced down at my hands and thought about what Charlie was saying.

He sighed after a little while of silence. "If you're not going to tell them everything, you should at least tell them what you told Billy."

Billy's words about needing to know enough to keep them safe whirled in my mind. Charlie was right, I at least needed to tell them what I told Billy.

I sighed and got out of the car. Once I had the girls inside and content being in the living under Charlie's watchful eye, I went upstairs to my room. I grabbed my cellphone and the post it note with Rosalie's number on it.

It rang three times before Rosalie answered. "Hello?"

I took a deep breath and plunged forward, off the end of the knife. "Rosalie, It's Bella. I'm ready to talk."

**Author's Note**

** Well this chapter just had hints here and hints there. Though it did answer some of your questions. Don't worry next chapter even more of your questions will be answered.**

** But before I answer your questions, here are some more questions from me.**

** So this is the final time I can ask what you guys think a Transitional is before I tell you in the next chapter. So any ideas what exactly a Transitional is?**

** What did you guys think about the encounter with Sam, Billy and Harry? Do you think they're in any danger? Do you think they'd be able to handle a fight with the Hunters? With the Undermining?**

** When do you guys think Jacob and his friends will change into wolves?**

** Any ideas how the conversation with the Cullens is going to go? Any guesses about some of the questions they will ask Bella?**

** I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter, and what you think will happen in the next. The next chapter will be a fun one, and no doubt a long one, so be prepared for information overload.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Okay everyone, it's time for the chapter that I've got a feeling you all have been waiting for. It is time to talk with the Cullens. This is going to be the start of information galore. A good deal of your questions should be answered in this chapter and the one following it. There is a good chance this will be the longest chapter so far, and possibly for the entire story. **

** There was no chance I was going to post this chapter until I was 100% happy with the way it turned out, so I'm sorry for the wait. I thank you for your patients though. **

** Now, without further ado,**

Chapter 10

Charlie was laughing at me. He was sitting in his recliner watching me pace the living room, laughing at me. I was waiting for Rosalie to come and pick me up, so I could talk with her and her family. I jumped -causing both Charlie and Anna to burst into more laughter- when there was a knock on the door.

I answered the door and was grateful to see that it was Rosalie. One of my demands in agreeing to go to their house to talk was that Rosalie had to pick me up. I hadn't really been sure Edward would agree to that.

"You're alone?" I asked, feeling suddenly nervous.

Rosalie nodded. "Edward was sitting on the couch when I left. I can't promise that he stayed there though," she gave me a worried glance and added, "I wouldn't put it passed him to be waiting in the woods."

I groaned but a squeal of delight cut me off short.

"Rose!" Anna ran up to us and hugged Rosalie.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rose?"

Rosalie lifted Anna in her arms. "Family calls me Rose, and you and the girls are family now."

Her words made me smile before I could stop myself.

She turned to Anna and kissed her cheek. "How are you today Anna?"

Anna wrapped her little arms around Rosalie's neck and she pressed her cheek to hers. "I'm great."

"How long have you guys been calling her Anna?" I asked. I thought back over all their interactions with the three year old and was surprised. Edward had been the only to call her Belle, and that hadn't lasted long, before he too called her Anna.

Rosalie gave me a sheepish look. "I know she doesn't really like other people beside you and her dad to call her Anna, but when we went shopping, I made the mistake of calling her Anna instead of Belle, but she didn't get upset. I guess I took it as a sign that it was okay. Well, really we all did, since we all call her Anna."

I glanced at Anna thoughtfully. She didn't let anyone call her Anna, but her dad and me. I know she prefers Anna, to Belle, but still she only let the two of us call her that. Anna clearly loved the Cullens, if they were getting to use her favorite name.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Rosalie's question entered my thoughts and I shook my head to clear it. One look at Rosalie and I knew she had asked her question more than once.

"Sorry, yes I'm ready." I glanced behind her expecting to see the Volvo but the only cars outside were the cruiser and mine."

Rosalie gave me another sheepish look. "I ran here, thinking it would be easier to take your car."

"We got to get Cissy," Anna spoke up hurriedly.

I gave her a small smile. "We're not going to leave Cissy."

Rosalie and I walked in, and I went upstairs to pack the diaper bag. When I came back down I found Rosalie already had Cissy in her seat.

I gave Charlie a quick hug goodbye. "We'll be back later tonight Dad."

"Alright. Make sure you take care of my girls," He warned Rosalie as we left the living room.

Rosalie turned back to him. "Don't worry Charlie, your girls will be safe with me and my family. After all, Edward will be there," she added the last part to tease me.

Charlie laughed, and I stomped out of the house. I got in the passenger side and made Rosalie get the girls into the car. She didn't seem to mind.

Rosalie slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "This is a really nice car."

I sighed and nodded in thanks. "It was Toby's."

Rosalie gave me a sympathetic smile. "Anna and Cissy's dad?"

I couldn't even nod. I wrapped my arms around my middle in attempt to keep myself together.

Anna answered for me. "Daddy said this was my car."

Rosalie glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "Is that so?"

"This was the only car their parents would drive them around in." I couldn't help wondering why it was so easy to talk with the Cullens. I was always telling them things that should have been impossible to say because it would cause me too much pain.

Rosalie changed the subject then, which I was thankful for. "I'm glad you decided you could trust us with your secret. I'll be honest, we're all curious about what made you change your mind."

The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "A giant horse sized wolf."

Rosalie's hands tightened on the steering wheel and her body went rigid. I worried she was going to crush the wheel in her hands. "You're not hurt are you?" She forced the question passed her clenched teeth.

"No I'm fine. And so are the girls," I added hurriedly before she could ask.

That helped her relax some, but the rest of the short car ride was spent in silence.

We pulled up to their beautiful white home. The one time I had been here, I had been in a hurry to get away so I hadn't even noticed the outside. Their home had a beautiful wrap around porch and all the plant life outside was outstanding. Six Cedar trees shaded an entire acre. Their shadow stretched all the way to the house making the porch obsolete.

Rosalie got Cissy out of the car while I helped Anna. Once she was out though she ran over to Rosalie.

My intuitive side was suddenly curious to why Anna had gotten close to Rosalie so fast. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket, and took the picture of Anna's family out. Sure enough, the answer was in the picture. Rosalie looked like Tessa. They weren't exactly alike but there were some similarities. For starters they both had long blonde hair that reached the middle of their backs and was slightly wavy. Rosalie had fuller lips, and more defined curves, but she was a vampire after all. There was only a small difference in the shape of their noses, and Tessa's face was rounder then Rosalie's.

What caught my attention though was their eye shapes. The shape of their eyes were almost identical. Just give Rosalie blue eyes and they could have passed for the same eyes.

I knew from watching how Anna interacts with Rosalie, that she wasn't spending time with her just because she looked like her mom though. But it was probably the looks that had caught her attention in the first place.

We walked into the house and I gave it my first real glance over, since I hadn't really paid attention last time. The inside was bright, open, and very large. My guess was the area used to be multiple rooms, but the walls had been removed to create one large one. Speaking of removing walls, it looked as if the entire south wall had been replaced by glass. The west side of the room had a massive curving staircase dominating the space.

The room had a clean white on beige color scheme. It made the room feel comfortable, and homey. It also no doubt made the vampires look less pale.

Rosalie carried Anna on her hip, and Cissy in her carrier, into the living room where the rest of her family were waiting.

I'll be honest, as I stared at the seven vampires sitting in their living room waiting for me to join them, I was panicking. None of them moved from where they were sitting, not wanting to frighten me.

Anna looked up from where she sat on Rosalie's lap and smiled encouragingly at me. She didn't stare at me for long. Instead she glanced at Emmett who was holding a happy Cissy.

Watching the two girls, content there in Cullens' living room made me relax. I sighed and sat down on the only seat available. On the couch, beside Edward.

I didn't know exactly how to start, but sitting in silence with them staring at me was making me nervous.

Alice cleared her throat to get my attention before I could open my mouth. I turned to her, eager for someone else to start off so I had more time to order my thoughts. I still was torn about how much I should tell them.

She gave me an annoyed smile. "Bella, before we begin I would just like to mention that all seven of us have been hunting in the past two days."

I raised one of my eyebrows in a silent question, not sure why she felt she needed to tell me this. She answered sharply. "We're not going to eat you, so you can take your ring off. We can handle the smell of your blood."

"Yeah," I sighed, "the ring stays on."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Your lack of trust with our control is frustrating."

"If we can hang out in a high school full of kids without killing anyone, we can be around the three of you." Emmett nodded towards the little girl before meeting my gaze. "The blood of three humans isn't going to affect us much."

_ 'No but the blood of two humans and a transitional might.'_ I couldn't bring myself to say that aloud though. "There's a reason why I do everything, can we leave it at that." I hoped they would, but doubted it.

"Are you wanting to keep the ring on, to block our powers?" Jasper asked softly from where he sat.

I didn't answer right away. Right now the only reason I was wearing the ring was to conceal the smell of my blood. There wasn't a point of wearing the ring to block Edward, my mental shield was always up around me. Since I was with Alice, there really was no point in blocking her power. But then there was Jasper's power. I wasn't sure what it was, or if it would be naturally blocked by my mental shield. If it wasn't, then, could I trust him not use it on me, and if he tried would I be able to put my physical shield up before it affected me. If my mental shield didn't block it my physical shield would, but it would need to be up.

I hadn't realized Anna had climbed into my lap until her little cheek was pressed against mine. She used her powers to show me that there wasn't any danger here in the Cullens' house. She was trying to convince me to take the ring off too.

"The reason I wear the ring depends on the situation." I admitted. "Right now I'm wearing to conceal the smell of my blood."

"Which is totally unnecessary." Alice crossed her arms over her chest looking extremely upset. "Really, Bella, the lack of trust is insulting."

"Well I'm sorry," I grouched just as upset as she was, "but I can't risk the chance that my blood sings to one or more of you."

Eyebrows raised all over the room and I felt Edward's breath against the side of my face. "So you know about singers too?" his question almost made me laugh. Of course I knew about singers. My kind, transitionals, were the reason vampires had singers. The transition made our blood sweeter than normal humans.

Alice cleared her throat again, but when I turned to her I was surprised to see a sheepish grin on her face. "Bella, we already know we can handle the smell."

"Even Edward there beside you," Emmett teased.

Edward stiffened beside me and Rosalie slapped the side of Emmett's head. My heart raced when my mind made sense of Emmett's words. If the situation wouldn't have been what it was I would have laughed at the irony of it, but there was nothing funny about my blood calling to my mate. Clearly fate wanted me dead.

Anna's powers filled me again, and I was reminded that there was no danger. Wasn't I always saying Anna's powers were never wrong? It was time to trust those words, trust Anna. The thought came to me quickly and I knew it was true.

I took a deep breath, then slid the ring from my finger. I stuck it in my pocket until I could put it away in the crystal case back home.

Edward's siblings were smiling at me, happy that I was trusting them; but Carlisle and Esme were glancing worriedly at Edward. He relaxed beside me after a few seconds, and they did too.

"Now that that is taken care of," Alice grinned excitedly at me, "let's talk."

"The floor is yours Bella," Carlisle told me graciously. "When you're ready."

I nodded my thanks to him and took a breath to begin.

Alice interrupted me again. "So what made you decide to talk with us?"

Rosalie growled, startling the other members in her family, but it was Edward's growl that frightened me.

His arm snaked around me waist, instinctively pulling me closer to him protectively.

The rest of the Cullens glanced between Rosalie and Edward curiously. Carlisle finally spoke up and asked the question they were all wondering. "What is wrong?"

"The wolves are back," Edward hissed.

"Wolves, what wolves?" Alice asked curiously.

Rosalie answered her through clenched teeth. "The Quileute wolves down in La Push they're back. You and Jasper weren't with us yet when we met them last time." She turned to Carlisle. "I thought they had died by now?"

"That's what I had thought too." He held his chin in his hand while he thought. "It must be a new generation.

"The gene is passed on from generation to generation," I told them.

Carlisle gave me an intrigued look. "Did they tell you that?"

I nodded. "They told me their legend about the wolves."

His look intensified.

"You weren't hurt were you?" Edward asked before I could tell Carlisle anymore about the wolves.

I turned to meet his gaze. That wasn't the best idea, seeing his worried eyes made my stomach flip. "I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I have been banned from La Push though."

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would they ban you from their land?"

It hadn't even occurred to me that telling them I was banned from La Push would be giving away important information.

"Auntie Bella smells like vampire," Anna answered Edward's question.

"Our scents," Esme cried with remorse.

I shook my head, I might as well get this over with. "It wasn't any of your guys' scent. It was mine."

Confusion filled all of their faces.

I took a deep breath and ignored how stupid I was going to sound. "I'm not sure how to start, so I might as well tell you what I am."

"Aren't you human?" Emmett asked. The others didn't seem able to speak yet.

I laughed but there wasn't any humor in the sound. "Not entirely."

They gave me curious glances but they waited for me to continue instead of asking their questions.

"Not a lot of mythical beings, and even less humans, know about this, but there are creatures that are called Transitional Creatures. Humans that are slowly becoming mythical beings." I paused to see their reactions to this news. Most of them were shocked or surprised by my words. Carlisle and Jasper were both curious and they faces alone were pressing me for more information.

"The most common of the transitional creatures were given the shortened name Transitionals. Transitionals are humans who are slowly turning into vampires." I sighed then left no room for confusion. "I'm a Transitional."

"You don't smell like a vampire," Emmett commented.

I nodded. "I was surprised when Sam said he could smell vampire on me, since none of you seemed to."

"The wolves seem to have a strong sense of smell, that or our smell is more potent to them." Carlisle was thoughtful again.

"I'm surprised we've never heard of Transitionals before." Jasper didn't really seem to be talking to me. No his comment was for his family. "I always felt that with all the people we know and come across, we get more information than most of our kind."

"Like I said, very few know about my kind. Not even the Volturi know about us."

"What out of the Vampire world don't you know?" Emmett asked laughing through his surprise, while the others just stared at me.

I didn't have to think about the answer to that question. "Um, pretty much everything; maybe minus a few little things." He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes. "My family was from the other world, that's how I know so much."

Emmett laughed at me. "Other world? You know that just sounds ridiculous right?"

I couldn't help but nod. "Not very many people know that three different worlds make up planet earth. The human world, the mythical world, and then the other world. All three of the worlds interact with each other, and yet for the most part the human world is oblivious to the other two. Well, very few in the mythical world know about the other world. The other world on the other hand knows basically everything about the other two."

Jasper shook his head slowly. "I still can't believe we haven't heard about this before. You said the Volturi doesn't know about your kind, do they know about the other world?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "The Volturi are oblivious, just like most of the mythical world."

"But if the most common of transitional creatures are transitionals, wouldn't all those vampire that hadn't been bitten, make our world suspicious?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. "Surely our kind would have noticed."

My face twisted in a grimace as I thought about the reason why the mythical world was still mostly oblivious to my kind. I shrugged. "It's not exactly a mystery why your kind hasn't noticed them. Meeting one of my kind who completed the transition is rare."

Their looks sobered recognizing the undercurrent emotion in my voice.

"How many of your kind actually survive the transition?" Alice asked quietly. She glanced nervously at Edward, worried her words might set him off.

Telling them this wasn't a good idea, the truth of my kind would worry Edward. There was a good chance he wouldn't leave me alone after hearing this.

"Forty percent of transitionals are killed by the Hunters." I raised a hand to stop any questions that they no doubt wanted to ask. "Forty percent, by the Undermining. Five percent by vampires. Three percent die by human causes, illness, natural disasters, violence. Then another three percent die because of accidents caused by the transition itself."

I gave Alice a small smile that I'm sure was more of a grimace. "So less than ten percent." Before I had finished my sentence I had found myself on Edward's lap. His arms were around me like a protective iron cage.

The room remained silent for a moment, everyone was trying to process the information, and no doubt try to figure out what to say.

Emmett like always tried to lighten the mood. "Well, that clears up one question, but now we have several more."

I couldn't help chuckling at that. "Get used to it, it'll get worse before it can get better."

Emmett pretended to groan. He passed Cissy to Rosalie so he could hold his head in his hands. "Just get on with it then."

I sighed, letting the back of my head rest against Edward's shoulder. "Um, I'm still not sure how to start?"

"Start with who the Hunters and the Undermining are?" Edward's velvety voice was tight, with his words being pushed through his clenched teeth.

Anna who had somehow managed to stay on my lap this whole time smiled at me encouragingly.

I gave her a soft smile and turned to the others to explain. "The Hunters are a group of people from the other world. They are one hundred percent human."

"Then they won't be a problem." Emmett was grinning overconfidently. But the rest of Cullens seemed to agree with him. I could tell by how Edward had slightly relaxed, that he also thought the Hunters wouldn't be a problem.

I narrowed my eyes and stared Emmett down so he -and the rest of them- would understand the danger. "Just because their human doesn't mean they're not dangerous. The Hunters have tools and special abilities that make them extremely dangerous. No offense to any of you, I'm just going from my own experiences, but if the fight is between a hunter and a vampire, my money is on the hunter."

Worry returned to their faces, and Edward's body stiffened again. I could tell Emmett didn't want to believe my words fully. He wanted to think that he could take them, but he was slightly nervous.

I continued with my explanation. "The Hunters believe that transitional creatures shouldn't exist, they have no purpose in any of the worlds. There are humans and there are mythical beings, transitional creatures blur those lines. So the Hunters have made it their job to un-blur the lines."

"And the Undermining?" Alice prompted.

I couldn't help groaning. "Another group from the other world. The Hunters consider the Undermining their rivals since they try to destroy transitional creatures too."

"But that isn't their purpose," Jasper clarified with a guess.

I nodded. "You see, the Undermining, they took over the other world. The other world, it used to keep the planet balanced, or rather it was keeping the human and mythical worlds in line. There used to be only one group of people that made up the other world, but since the Undermining took over, there's three groups. The Undermining, the Hunters, and the Rebellion."

"You weren't kidding about it getting worse." Emmett grumbled. "All this information is just adding to the questions I know I want to ask." He glanced at each of his family members. "I'm sure you all must have as many questions as I do."

They nodded.

Carlisle spoke up then. "If destroying transitional creatures isn't the Undermining's purpose what is?"

The Undermining had a much darker purpose. "The Undermining is all about power. They want to be the strongest, fastest, most powerful, and most importantly, they want to be in charge. Their goal is to take over the world just like any other villain."

"So getting rid of the transitional creatures is one of the ways to get control?" Rosalie's accusation came out in a hiss.

I stared her down calmly waiting for the truth to sink in.

Jasper was the one who figured it out first. "They have to get rid of anyone who could be stronger than them, to get what they want."

I nodded once.

"Are the members of Undermining human too?" Carlisle's voice while thoughtful was worried.

I shook my head. "The members of the Undermining are immortals. They look human, they act human, they can even be killed in the same ways humans can; but they are stronger. The members of the Undermining have abilities that makes their jobs easier. They're the major problem of the two, in dealing with the bigger picture."

"It would seem there's quite a bit of information you have for us," Carlisle gave me a thoughtful look. "As Emmett pointed out we all have multiple questions for you; perhaps you should explain your part in all this, and when you're done we can ask our questions that weren't answered."

That sounded like the best idea. I blew out the air in my lungs with exasperation before taking a deep breath to begin. This was going to be a long tale.

"Well, I guess the place to start would be around four hundred or so years ago; when the Undermining took over. Not long after the takeover, my family and a few other families started the Rebellion. The Rebellion has been trying to stop the Undermining all these years, but it's hard for them. The Undermining can get to the next generation faster than we can. Their numbers are far greater than our own.

"Now, the Rebellion isn't a small thing, we have people all over the planet, from all three of the different worlds; so that can tell you how much larger the Undermining is. Most of the Rebellion is made up of people from the other world. Those people all have some sort of power or ability, which makes them different from humans. Though being immortal already makes them different from the mortal humans.

"The split in the other world which was the result of the takeover, caused a shift in knowledge. Only the leaders of the other world knew about the transitional creatures, so when the Undermining took over they found out. The only reason why the Rebellion even knows about transitional creatures is because one of our members has the gift of knowledge. We're not sure how Grandpa Ray's powers work, but thanks to his powers we can find them faster than the Undermining can. His powers have come in handy in the fight."

I ran my hand over Anna's curls taking a quick moment to think. I sighed and continued. "It was Grandpa Ray who figured out I was Transitional."

Anna giggled no doubt thinking about that disastrous day. Her giggles quickly turned to all out laughter.

"I'm glad you find my life funny," I couldn't help the sneer in my voice. Of course she only laughed louder.

I shook my head and huffed, but continued with the story. "Since my family was one of main families who helped start the Rebellion we naturally had targets on our backs. That was the only reason really for the Undermining to target us. Like most of the other members of the Rebellion we had powers but nothing really interesting enough for the Undermining to want, so that was good.

"I was eight when my percentage was high enough for the Hunters to start tracking me." Edward's low growl interrupted me. I glanced at Anna meaningfully. "A little help here, or we'll never get through this."

Anna sat up on her knees and pressed her hand against Edward's cheek. He stiffened slightly at feeling her powers, but a sudden movement across from me caught my attention.

Jasper was staring at Anna, his face hardened with curiosity. "What is that?" He asked me after a few seconds.

My eyes narrowed, now curious myself. It was obvious Jasper could only be talking about Anna's powers but how was he feeling them. "Can, can you feel Anna's powers?"

Jasper nodded but before he could say anything Emmett interrupted with a gasp. "Anna's an empath too."

An empath, so that's what Jasper was. I couldn't help but be thankful for my ring. If I hadn't of had it he could have easily made me all warm and fuzzy about spilling my guts to them before now.

"I don't think she's an empath, but there is something there, a strange feeling that she's showing me." I wasn't sure if Edward was answering Emmett or Jasper, especially since Jasper nodded slightly. It made me wonder if they were having a silent conversation.

"She's trying to show you that there's no danger around," I explained. I shifted on his lap so I could look at him. "If there was any danger around Anna would know about it. What you're feeling isn't danger, so you can stop growling; or at least try to stop," I amended.

Edward gave me a sheepish grin. It would be difficult to fight the impulse to protect his mate, so we'd no doubt hear his growling again before I finished. Oh well it was worth a shot, and maybe it would help him, knowing that there wasn't any danger around now.

"Where was I?" I asked. Sad fact about being human you can lose your train of thought.

"Your percentage was high enough you could be tracked by the Hunters," Carlisle kindly reminded me. "Could you explain a bit about your percentage?" He asked just as kindly.

I couldn't help smiling, despite the topic of this conversation, Carlisle's eyes were filled with the thrill of new information. Learning something new, no doubt, was something he enjoyed.

I nodded, letting him know I would, but it would be easier with my information box. I tried to get up but Edward's arms refused to move from around my waist. I sighed. "Anna could you get my information box?"

She grinned at me before climbing off my lap and running over to where I had left the diaper bag. She came back with the circular device. She let Edward help her up and once she was settled on my lap she gave me the box.

I held up the device. "This is my information box, it tracks pretty much everything about me; my transition, health, and of course my location. Now, as for my percentage, it's what percentage of vampire I am. Hunters can track my kind once their above ten percent. I was eight when my percentage went above ten percent."

I couldn't help the smug grin that spread across my face. "I've been doing everything I can to keep my percentage down so my transition can last longer. The longer the transition period the easier it is to adjust to your new life. Most transitionals are over ten percent by age three.

"So, I was eight when the Hunters attacked for the first time." I could feel the rumble of a growl in Edward's chest so a turned to face him. "Nothing happened, Toby and his powers were as strong as a member of the Undermining, and the Undermining is stronger than the Hunters. Toby could easily handle the Hunters."

Remembering what happened that day though made me revise what I had told him. "I hadn't been hurt, but the Undermining found out that I was a transitional that day. The Undermining wasn't thrilled that my family had a transitional among them. So my target got a little bigger. It wasn't much of a problem at the time, but we know it was going to get worse."

I paused, I had finally come to a part I wasn't sure I wanted to tell them. I knew it was irrational, I shouldn't have to keep my powers a secret from them. I was already giving them more information than I had originally planned. My subconscious had made the decision to tell them everything, so that's what I was going to do.

"When I was ten my powers came in." I took the ring out of my pocket. "My grandfather gave me this for protection. It connects with my physical shield keeping it up so I don't have to do it manually. Since my mental shield is the dominant of the two, my subconscious controls it, keeping it around me."

If I had felt like laughing at any time during my story I would have laughed right then. Each one of the Cullens were staring at me in shock. It was funny how I could turn the seven of them into statues.

I put the ring back in my pocket and with a sigh I continued before they could reanimate. "The Undermining, like I said wants power. Long story short they no longer want me dead, but they want my power. My family knew that would happen though, so they put up precautions. The Undermining can't find me here in Washington, so I only need to worry about the Hunters at the moment. When I'm not here though I have to have someone else with me for my own protection."

I ran my hand over Anna's curls and she grinned brightly. "Yes that's your job now. You can give me enough of a warning to get away." It was shocking yet unsurprising that the Cullens weren't happy with this news.

"Your safety is my responsibility now," Edward argued. I could tell from the tone of his voice he was completely serious.

"Well, then I guess you're coming with us to Chicago next weekend."

"Rose too!" Anna yelled before Edward could reply.

Rosalie's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

I eyed Anna carefully but before I could open my mouth Alice interrupted me. "I wouldn't suggest that idea Bella, Anna's not ready for that yet."

Edward, who obviously had seen whatever Alice had, told Anna that Rosalie was already deciding what to pack.

Anna happily launched herself off of my lap and across the room onto Rosalie's.

I sighed, it was time to get back to the story. "So the Hunters want me dead and the Undermining want my powers. While my family could protect me from both of them separately, they couldn't when they unintentionally teamed up.

"The Undermining attacked us, after someone had told them where to find us."

It wasn't just Edward who growled. But he was the one to speak. "Someone betrayed you and your family?"

I nodded, unable to speak because I was trying to reign in my temper. A wave of calm gently crashed over me. I glanced over at Jasper and he gave me a soft smile.

"The Undermining and the Hunters together, were able to pull off the divide and conquer strategy. The Undermining have people who can take over a person's mind, while Hunters can take control of people. My mental shield protects me from both, but it's hard for me to project that shield, I couldn't protect them. The Undermining kept my mom from being able to use her physical shield and the Hunters used powers like my cousin Amanda's to attack us. Amanda could control fire, and it got out of hand."

Before I could finish by telling them about my failure, my guilt vanished. I glared at Jasper. The look he was piercing me with was sympathetic. "It wasn't your fault Bella."

I put my shield up and let my guilt surround me before answering. "It was too, they gave their lives to protect me, and I couldn't do the same even though I had the power to do so."

Jasper looked like he was going to argue but I shook my head. I didn't want to hear what I knew he was going to say. "Well that's my story. You know what's happened since the three of us have moved up here. So I guess it's time for your questions." I glanced over at Carlisle.

He smiled a very similar smile as Jasper. It was sympathetic, but from the way his jaw was clenched I knew he was determined, what exactly he was determined to do I wasn't sure. If I had to guess though, it would be trying to convince me that I'm not to blame for my family's deaths. That was going to take a lot of convincing.

**Author's Note**

** Okay everyone this is definitely the longest chapter so far. (Just over ten word document pages) **

** So I gave you guys a good chunk of information here, but I decided I was going to end the chapter here with the end of Bella's story. (Yes I know it was an abbreviated version of her story, but just remember Bella's just beginning to tell them everything.) Originally I was going to have the entire meeting in this chapter but I thought maybe the chapter was getting too long, and this looked like a good place to stop.**

** So, onto the questions.**

** Any idea what Bella was going to suggest before Alice warned her not to (The idea that Anna wasn't ready for yet)?**

** Who all do you think is going to go to Chicago with her?**

** Who do you think will be able to convince her it wasn't her fault? Just a heads up they all will try but only one of them will be the one to get her to finally see reason.**

** Okay before I end this chapter I would like to offer you all the chance to ask your questions. If you have any questions that you would like one of the Cullens to ask Bella let me know. You can review to this chapter with your questions or you can send me a private message. Just tell me your question or questions, and if you have a preference which Cullen asks Bella. As of right now I'm planning to have the next chapter ready to be upload this coming Saturday, so if you have any questions you really want answered let me know before Saturday evening. I will be excitedly waiting for your questions, I can't wait to see if there are any questions that are different from the ones I have already.**

**p.s. I've decided that I will make a note on my profile page in the bio section when I plan to add the next chapter. If that changes at any time I will also let you know in that section.**

**Until next time.**

**Watch out for the Hunters,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright so this is the second half of the information galore chapters. This entire chapter is all about getting the Cullens' questions answered. Just a heads up this chapter is my version of the chapter called 'Interrogations' in the Twilight Book. Be prepared for questions to be answered, and know I tried to keep this as organized as I could. **

** Before we go ahead and jump into the chapter, I would just like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who have asked questions, throughout the whole story. All of your questions were appreciated. Your questions help me focus my mind and it keeps my story in line with what everyone needs to know. So thank you for all of your questions. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 11

"Okay, before we begin, I do have one request." I said a little nervously. I wasn't worried about what they would ask, but from their looks I could guess that's what they thought I was worried about.

"Of course Bella, what is your request?" Carlisle's words were encouraging.

I nodded my head in thanks towards him before answering. "While I might have a little more advanced brain than a human it's nowhere near a vampire's, so if we could try to keep this a little organized, I would appreciate it. If my thoughts have to jump from topic to topic it will make this conversation harder on me."

Understanding filled all of their eyes; well all the eyes I could see. Edward grabbed one of my hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting me know he understood.

Carlisle glanced around the room, meeting each one of the gazes of his family members. "Perhaps we should discuss how we want to go about our line of questioning?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"What exactly would be easiest on you dear?" Esme asked me kindly.

I thought about that for a second. "It's easier if we can stay on one topic before moving onto the next. I understand though that some topics can spark another, quite easily."

They all nodded again and I sighed. "Is there any one topic that you all really want to talk about?"

The rumble coming from Edward's chest gave me a basic idea of what he wanted to know. He sighed, getting the answer to my question from their thoughts. "They're, well, actually we all are curious about transitionals."

Of course they were. "Okay, well let's start with that, and see where it leads."

I glanced around the group waiting for someone to start. Finally Carlisle took the others' silence as a cue to go first. "How many different transitional creatures are there?"

Great, let's start with a question I couldn't really answer. I shrugged while Anna giggled behind her hands. She knew the answer to that as well as I did.

"No one really knows." I shrugged again and felt my face heat up with a blush. "In theory I guess there could be a transitional creature for every type of mythical being there is. The most common as I said are vampires, but then the next would be werewolves, sirens, and warlocks."

This new information clearly was intriguing. Carlisle was definitely the scholar type of person. His eyes were bright with the excitement of learning something new.

"Do you know what causes someone to be a transitional creature?" After staring at him for a minute he clarified his question. "Is it a gene that determines which transitional creature you are?"

"Well," I paused trying to figure out how to answer, "I know it has to do with our genetic makeup. Unfortunately that's as far as I can go with the other transitional creatures."

Carlisle didn't miss the implication in my words. "But you do know about transitionals?"

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I should know about transitionals, I am one. "Yes I do. With a transitional it's all about the chromosomal pairs. We're born with twenty five."

"The same as vampires." Rosalie was playing with Cissy so I was surprised when she spoke up. For some reason I hadn't really expected her to join in, she seemed engrossed in playing with the girls.

"Well it is what we're turning into." This made everyone else laugh.

Esme softly cleared her throat once we had calmed down.

I turned to her letting her have my full attention.

"Are your parents transitionals too?"

"No my parents are very much human." I stopped and let myself think about that. "Well, humans with powers; what with my mom and her physical shield while dad has his mental shield. They are from the other world after all."

"You inherited both of your parents' powers," Jasper commented thoughtfully.

It wasn't a question so I didn't feel like I needed to answer him, but I did anyway. "Yeah, it's one of the reasons why I need to make the transition last as long as I can."

"Why exactly is it important to have a long transition?" Alice tilted her head to the side and gave me a curious look. "I know you said the longer the transition the easier it is to adjust to your vampire life, but why is that, exactly?"

That answer was simple enough. "It's all about control. Transitionals are stronger than normal newborn vampires, and ones that are gifted have that extra issue they have to deal with. The more time we have to work on control while still human, the better control we have as vampires. And for people like me, the more in control of our powers we are before, they'll be easier to use later."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper lean forward. He rested his elbows on his knees. He spoke once I had met his gaze. "As the transition continues your percentage increases right?"

I nodded and he continued. "So, since you're transitioning into one of us, does that mean you'll get vampire abilities throughout the transition?"

"Good question," I couldn't help saying. "The transition gradually increases my human abilities. So while I'm still human I'll never have full vampire abilities but it leads up to it."

Jasper nodded, understanding what I meant. "So what has already been increased?"

I quickly compiled a list in my head before ticking them off one by one. "All of my senses are better than humans'. My eyesight is definitely better than twenty twenty vision, my other senses though, if I want to be able to use their more sharpened versions I have to focus on them solely."

Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I tried to explain it better. "So normally I just have normal hearing, but if I focus just on my hearing it's better than a human's."

A smile spread across her face when she understood. "What else?"

"Well there's a little more room in my brain, and I can process stuff easier. That's it as far as I know right now. I know my speed is trying to increase."

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked excitedly.

I found it was easy to answer Carlisle's questions, since he truly wanted to learn all this. "Each of our abilities have clues to when the vampire side starts gaining more of the control. Basically what happens is the human side and the vampire side kinda fight over control. With speed it's called the skipping affect. Both sides trying to control motion, makes the transitional very clumsy."

"So that's why you can't walk on a flat surface," Emmett barked out a laugh. His laughing shook the room. I decided to glare at him instead of the others who were at least trying not to laugh. Some of them couldn't fight the smile on their faces, or the amusement in their eyes.

"Hey, didn't you say that accidents caused by the transition killed some of the transitionals?" Emmett asked suddenly.

I nodded while my protective mate asked the unspoken question that went with Emmett's question. "What sort of accidents?"

I turned so I could meet his worried gaze. "Well there's clumsiness, which could be a problem. Running will be a problem, even with my improved eyesight, the faster I go the more my sight will blur, that's normal for humans."

"Is running a necessity?" Rosalie asked.

I needed to stop being surprised whenever Rosalie says anything. She obviously wasn't completely engrossed with just playing with the girls. She did have enough room in her brain to focus on both the girls and the conversation.

"Eventually I'll have to start working with my speed, the same thing for my strength." I shrugged. "It's all about control. Lack of control can cause accidents."

"Nothing we can't handle," Alice grinned at me before glaring at Edward. She rolled her eyes and thought something at Edward.

Jasper broke the silence. "So what percentage are you at?"

I groaned silently to myself. I didn't want to check. I knew after the meeting with Sam, that my percentage would increase. I hadn't controlled my emotions very well and my anger had no doubt caused my percentage to rise; not to mention the danger of the unknown.

"The last time I checked I was thirty nine point eight percent vampire." I'd wait to check until Charlie made me, or until he checked himself. It wasn't like not checking it would increase it. I didn't really have to know.

"What percentage would you be at if you let the transition run as it normally would have?" Jasper's curious eyes bore into mine, almost as if he could read my mind. I had to laugh at that thought, since I was sitting with the mind reader of the family.

"Each transition is different since everyone behaves differently. Every transitional becomes immortal between the ages of eighteen and twenty. The transition though has been known to go beyond those ages though, so that makes it harder to get an average for the percentages."

I shrugged. "Most seventeen year olds though are farther along in the transition than me. Most would be passed the seventy five percent mark, I'd say."

"How have you kept your percentage so low?!" Alice asked. Astonishment was written clearly on her face.

"There's multiple ways to keep the percentage from increasing." I ran through my list quickly. "The biggest one for me is watching my temper. My emotions control my physical shield, and if I get too upset it can set it off. The sudden use of powers can cause an increase. That's also why I need to stay away from danger, since a surprise attack would mean a sudden use of my shield."

Emmett's face fell suddenly. "So no jumping out in front of you, to try to scare you."

Esme spoke before I even had my mouth open. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, how dare you even suggest you were thinking about doing something like that."

Smiles broke out amongst the younger members of the Cullens. Anna of course broke the entire room into laughter. "You're in trouble."

By the time we all had calmed down, Emmett had joined in with his own laughter.

"No Emmett," I sighed as my laughter calmed. "That would raise my percentage, and I couldn't guarantee where you might end up."

He cocked his head. "What does that mean?"

I blushed as I remembered the disastrous events where my shield had been used suddenly. "Well, when my shield appears suddenly to protect me, it shoots out, and whatever hits it is thrown. Sometimes it's not very far, other times it's quite far. Once again it's about how much control I have."

Getting back to the topic at hand I returned to my list. "Anything that's dangerous to the transition also causes an increase. Then the biggest one would be controlling my energy, if I have too much energy, it can cause an energy burst. Depending on how much energy was drained thanks to the burst, determines how high the percentage could get."

"So it doesn't sound entirely too hard to control your percentage," Alice said thoughtfully, yet slightly teasingly.

I moved my head from the right to the left then back, a simple shake. "Just three major points to remember. Keep an eye on my energy, control my emotions, and lookout for danger. That's not very hard." I couldn't keep my face straight, or the sarcasm from my voice.

"And you can check everything about your transition with your information box?" Carlisle glanced at the circular device I had sat beside Edward and me.

I picked up the box. "Yeah, this little thing has made life easier on transitional creatures."

"Would you mind showing us how it works?" Carlisle's question was thoughtful. He wanted to know, but he didn't know whether or not the information was something that I would be comfortable sharing.

"I still have the boxes that my family used. I'll bring them over next time, and show you guys how to use them."

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

Edward carefully took the box from me. "Who made this anyway?"

"That would be Grandpa Ray."

Emmett eyes flashed with recognition as he remembered something. "Hey, what happened when Grandpa Ray found out you were a transitional?"

I groaned, dropping my head in my hands while Anna burst into giggles.

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

I snorted. "Why not? Charlie loves telling that story." I sat back up and glared over at Emmett. "Long story short, I was two, my cousins and I were working with Grandpa Ray in the kitchen, and my cousin cut his hand open. The smell of rust and salt filled the air, and I woke up in the hospital that evening after hitting my head from passing out."

Anna was rolling on the floor laughing, and Emmett was beside her. Rosalie was shaking her head, hopefully at her mate, but I wasn't sure thanks to her smile. Jasper and Alice were chuckling softly and I could feel a slight rumble against my back. Edward was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Who exactly is Grandpa Ray?" Esme asked, thankfully changing the subject.

I gave her a thankful smile. "Grandpa Ray is a vegetarian vampire who has been around for who knows how long. He's not related to my family, he just has everyone call him Grandpa Ray."

Esme silently asked why.

"Grandpa Ray was changed when he was in his sixties." I had to explain the little laugh that escaped my lips. "His white hair covers his head and most of his face. He's got the bushiest beard and mustache I've ever seen. The funny thing though is he can pass for any age from fifty to a hundred, and he's done that."

I couldn't stop the giggles then. Anna and I tried but just thinking about him pretending to be so old would get us laughing again.

"The only problem is when he does that he has to pretend to slowly lose his strength with age."

"Grandpa Ray sounds like fun?" Emmett said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"You said he had the power of knowledge. Can you explain what exactly that is?" Jasper asked, remembering that fact from my story.

"His power is hard to explain." That was an understatement if there ever was one.

He shrugged. "Just explain to the best of your ability."

I fiddle with the hem of my shirt trying to figure out how to explain. "Grandpa Ray can look at something, and his mind just fills with information of what it is how it can be used. If it's an object he can figure it out, determine what made it, what's in it."

I picked up my information box. "He can look at raw materials and figure out what they can make. No one knows how it happens it just does. He has a hard time explaining this. Basically he sees, then he knows. It is weird, and also dangerous."

I sighed. "His power has sparked interest all over the planet and in all three worlds."

Anna sat up suddenly and wrapped her arms around her middle. She blushed as her stomach growled. Not even a second later my stomach echoed hers. My face flushed.

"I'll get you two some dinner." Esme darted out of the room before I could argue.

I tried to get up so I could help but Edward refused to let me up.

"She can still hear from the kitchen." He whispered in my ear. "This way we can get through more questions."

That made sense. I relaxed, letting my head rest against his shoulder. "Alright, next question."

The younger Cullens glanced at Carlisle, who turned to me. "Are your parents mortal or Immortal?"

"Everyone from the other world are immortal, except for the Hunters. The Undermining took away the hunters immortality when they separated themselves from the Undermining. Not long after, the Rebellion destroyed the device that could take away immortality from the people of the other world."

"Why would you even have a device like that?" From Alice's look I knew she thought it was absurd that someone wouldn't want immortality.

I shrugged one shoulder. "When the other world was just the original group, they used it to banish people who broke the rules. They would also use it to let people give up their immortality. If they fell in love with someone who was mortal. The other world doesn't have a way to make people immortal so their people have to become mortal to join the people they love."

Alice thought about it for exactly one second before nodding happily.

Emmett gave me a thoughtful look. He looked so serious that I was taken aback for a moment. "So if your family is immortal, where they the original people who helped start the Rebellion?"

The rest of them glanced at me, instantly curious.

I shook my head. "No, they might not be able to die of old age but they can die. They can still get sick, and hurt, and other human problems can cause their deaths."

He nodded, and then another question that was thought through came out of his mouth. "So when do they stop aging? Your dad doesn't look like he's not aging."

Again the curious glances from everyone turned to me excitedly.

I laughed. "You have to remember it isn't the same immortality that you guys have. They don't stop aging. Once you become an adult you have the ability to change your age. You can go back to any age you've already been. My great grandfather didn't change his age at all. The night before he was supposed to turn a hundred and one he went to bed, and the next day he woke up as an eighteen year old."

"That is so cool." I couldn't help laughing at Emmett's enthusiasm. He was as excited as a little kid at Christmas time. It seems they all like learning something new. That shouldn't surprise me though.

"Did you ever get to meet the family members who did help start the Rebellion?" He asked before anyone else could ask a different question.

"No."

They took my one word answer as a hint to ask a different question. Sadly Rosalie didn't seem to understand I wanted the topic changed.

"So what exactly did your family do in the Rebellion?"

I didn't want to talk about this. It was still hard talking about my family. "My family worked with the younger generation for the most part. Helping teach them the old way, make sure they understood the reasons why we do what we do. Some of my cousins worked on other stuff too. Toby worked with the family and a small selection of other people, helping them with their powers. He was always careful of who he trusted. A few others would work with security to help with the Rebellion's protection."

I shrugged. "We all tended to help out in the different sections when it was needed. When we could offer our help and knowledge."

Jasper took pity on me and moved the topic away from my family. "What are the different jobs in the Rebellion?"

I listed off the ones I knew of. "Security and protection there is a difference. Finding transitional creatures, recruiting in all three worlds. Teaching our history, how to use powers, how to use the different tech we use, and survival skills, all things the younger generation should really know. There's the people who try to keep watch and keep the other two worlds in line, keeping up the original job of the third world. And of course there are the soldiers, people who solely work on bringing down the Undermining."

"So," Emmett asked with a grin, "how do you join the Rebellion?"

I knew Emmett was joking but I couldn't help answering. "You make friends with someone who can vouch for you, or you can just go through the recruitment process."

Esme walked in carrying a plate of spaghetti for me and a bowl full for Anna. She handed me my plate before asking a question. "How exactly do the people of the other world keep our world and the human world in line?"

Anna sat at the coffee table, which I thought was a good idea. I didn't want to get spaghetti sauce on their nice white couch. Surprisingly Edward let go of me. Once I was sitting across from Anna I answered Esme's question.

"The other world has ways to keep track of the other two worlds. It's part of their abilities, since it is there purpose to watch over the other two worlds."

I took a quick bit while I was arranging my thoughts. "The other world is like the police force of the three worlds. But they only step in to handle a situation when it becomes critical, when whoever is causing trouble in one of the worlds has gone too far. If it isn't critical, we leave the situation to be handled by the appropriate people in that world."

I sighed. "It makes it harder now that we have to police so many people from our own world. Obviously we're struggling with the Undermining, but it's only slightly easier to deal with the Hunters."

"Speaking of Hunters," Edward said as he moved to sit beside me on the floor. "How do you tell who is a hunter?"

I took another bite. "Hunters are difficult, but at the same time they really aren't. If you can find their sign, then you definitely know you're dealing with a hunter. Their facial expressions is the best way to tell who is a hunter though. Their facial expressions give them away most of the time. They're easy to read."

"Will I be able to read their thoughts, or do they have mental shields too?" Edward asked. He was watching me eat, with fascination.

I blushed, only now feeling embarrassed about eating in front of all of them. "You'll have no trouble reading their thoughts. In fact now that I think about it, you and Jasper will have an easy time figuring out who are hunters."

Jasper leaned closer while still remaining in his seat. "What do you mean?"

"Once a hunter has started the hunt he won't give up until he wins or he dies. Their focus becomes fixed on the job at hand, and nothing can get them to stop in mid hunt, they go to the end, even if they know it's there end."

"You can't say they're not dedicated," Emmett announced, in a slim attempt to lighten the room.

Jasper and Edward glanced at each other, it was obvious that Jasper was sharing his thoughts.

"So," Emmett broke the silence, clearly upset about not being a part of the silent conversation. "Are the hunters invisible?"

I gave him a confused look, lifting an eyebrow. "No. Any reason why you would think so?"

Esme answered for him. "It just seems that no one notices them. We're just trying to figure out why people don't realize what the Hunters are? You already said that the Hunters don't follow any rules. So what happens when they're seen by humans?"

I nodded, finally understanding. "The Hunters don't follow any rules, but when they are caught or seen by humans, they just seem like any other murderer. But then again, they don't get caught very often. They are really good at going unnoticed."

"What did you mean by finding their sign, Bella?" Edward asked once he had finished his silent conversation with Jasper.

I explained the same way my dad had, creating the size of the device using my hands and using the words he had used to explain to Billy, Harry, and Sam.

Edward wasn't happy that they had a device that could lead them straight to me. "So they use their sign to track you, how can we track them?"

I glanced at Anna, silently asking her to answer this one. She nodded and I took the time to eat more than a bite, while she explained.

She pointed to herself. "I'm the tracker. I'll sense danger from Hunters. I'll know then you'll know."

Edward glanced at me. "You can track the Hunters using Anna's powers, what about the Undermining?"

"Hey, no jumping topics." Emmett shook his index finger in Edward's direction like he was reprimanding him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, that's how we track all danger."

"After Anna lets us know when a Hunter is around, we'll be able to use our powers to find them." Jasper reminded Edward. He turned back to me. "How do we fight the Hunters though?"

"Skill," Anna supplied.

Jasper turned to her. "How do we fight them?" He asked again, curious that Anna had answered instead of me.

She smiled at him, pleased with herself that she had answers too. "Hunters fight with skill. They think then attack."

"They think then attack," Emmett repeated while glancing at Edward.

I laughed as I got up. Yes Edward would be helpful to fighting against the Hunters. I reached to pick up my plate but it was already gone. I glanced around the room and found Esme wasn't with us.

She was back in the room a second later with an unopened bottle of water. "I'm sorry I didn't think of asking if you were thirsty."

"No problem, thank you for dinner, and the water." I took the bottle and opened it. It was nice and cold; not like it would get warm being held by her hands, or mine for that matter.

"So fighting the Hunters is simply about having better skills than them?" Edward asked hopefully. He sat back down on the couch.

I sat down beside him, slightly surprised that he let me. "You have to be careful about their powers. Their tools they use to get rid of transitional creatures shouldn't hurt you, but certain powers might."

He nodded and took my hand absentmindedly. "What about the Undermining, how do you know if someone belongs to that group?"

"The Undermining, are a whole lot easier to read. You'll know them when you see them." The answer didn't appease them. "One way to be sure is a birthmark on their lower right arm. The people of the other world who were in charge of keeping the other worlds in line were born with the mark, they also have all the powers that were given to handle the different situations. The mark can't be covered completely. If something is covering it can still somewhat be seen through the covering."

"You really should have started your explanation with that, Bella." Jasper suggested.

I shook my head. "Not really, because people in the Rebellion have that mark too, I was completely serious when I said you'll know a member of the Undermining when you see them."

They thought that over for a moment.

"Is fighting the Undermining all about skill too?" Edward's hopeful expression made me smile.

"Most fights are about skill," I replied. "Strategy is the best skill to have when fighting the Undermining though.

Alice glanced at Jasper who grinned. I had a feeling Jasper was a strategist.

"Hey Bella, when you said your family knew the Undermining would want your powers what did you mean. I mean how did they know?" Emmett asked suddenly.

I chuckled. "Isn't it kind of obvious? Who wouldn't want someone who is the ultimate defense? Theoretically my powers can stop any attack."

He took a moment to think it over. "That makes sense."

"So why can't the Undermining find you here in Washington?" Alice asked, this clearly was a question she had been waiting to ask, if her bouncing was an indicator.

"Because, her dad's here." Anna got up and handed her bowl to Esme before smiling over at Alice.

Alice gave me -what I was now calling- her signature confused look.

"My family put up precautions to help keep me safe. Don't laugh," I pointed my comment straight at Emmett. "There is magic on this planet, and one of my cousins could use it. Thanks to her gift, I'm safe from the Undermining in whatever state my dad lives in."

"What were the other precautions, if you don't mind telling us," Esme added the last part to be polite.

I didn't mind. "The first one was probably the most difficult. My parents split."

The seven Cullens stared at me. I could see the same question in all of their eyes.

I glanced down at my hands. "My parents were mates, but because of their powers they knew their first born would inherit both of their powers, and the Undermining would want them."

I shrugged, thinking about their predicament. "You can't fight the mating bond though, eventually it will bring you together. So the inevitable happened and I was born. As parents it was there job to protect me, and the best way to do that was to separate. They were only able to fight the pull of the mate bond knowing that it was protecting me. It was the backup plan. If you lost one you still had the other.

"With Melissa's magic it was actually the best plan, because they can't find me here."

Rosalie clutched Cissy to her chest and stared at me in shock. "How could that have been the best plan?"

Of course they wouldn't understand, they didn't know what I did. "Members of the other world give off an energy signal, it's how they find each other. And it's one of the useful tools the Undermining uses to attack the Rebellion. Since I'm a transitional I don't have an energy signal. Energy signals can show what type of powers someone has."

Alice nodded in understanding. "So the Undermining could see both of your parents with their powers and they'd know where to find you."

"The uniqueness of the physical and mental shields being mates was the problem. When they weren't together it was harder to figure out which mental or physical shield the energy signal was."

"And the other precautions?" Esme prompted softly. She was worried that she had upset me with the topic about my family.

"Keeping my percentage down was one, and working with me and my physical shield was another." I glanced over at Anna who had climbed onto Emmett's lap. "Then of course there's the body guard. Someone in my family was always keeping an eye on me, I never went anywhere without them."

"Who was your last body guard?"

I stiffened at Edward's question. I felt my arms wrap around me, the only reason why I even noticed was because Edward's hand tightened around mine refusing to let go.

Emmett tried to lighten the mood again. "So what makes Anna qualified to be a body guard? Clearly I'd be the better choice."

I glanced up to meet his gaze but caught a suspicious glance from Rosalie. Just a second before forming her face into a calm mask she had been giving me a strange look, it almost looked guilty. The answer hit me in the face. She had seen me wrap my arms around myself in the car when we had talked about Toby, she had to have put two and two together. Which means she no doubt had answered Edward's question for me.

"Of course I'm the body guard," Anna's words pulled me from my thoughts. "My powers make me perfect for the job."

I couldn't help laughing, Toby had taught her to say that when she was two, and she never got tired of saying it.

"Just curious, why does she already have powers. You said you and the rest of your family got your powers when you were ten?" Jasper glanced from me to Anna.

I glanced at the little girl too. "Toby was a direct descendent along what we call the legacy line; the first born son of the first born son. Anyone whose dad is part of the legacy line, will get their powers earlier."

Jasper glanced back to me. "So your family has powers because they're part of the other world right?"

I nodded.

"And those powers are difficult to handle." His comment caught me by surprise.

"Why would you say that?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "It was a guess, since you said you had trouble with your mental shield."

Oh. "Yes it is difficult to control our powers. It's easier for me to use my physical shield because it is controlled by my emotions. My mental shield is controlled by my subconscious, that makes it a little harder for me to use."

He narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Weren't you practicing with your mental shield though?"

This was a hard question for me to answer. "Not really, I worked on my physical shield, since it was easier to use, and control. My mind isn't strong enough at the moment to handle both of my shields. Since my mental shield can protect me without me having to do anything to it, training my physical shield seemed to be the right thing to do."

"Makes sense," he agreed. "How exactly do you train your shields?"

I took my ring out of my pocket and tossed it at him. He caught it with ease. "The ring helps me get a better feel for my shields. If I wear it can control my powers, but I can still take control of them. When I get more comfortable with my powers I won't need to use the ring to help me train."

Emmett took the ring from Jasper. "If this blocks their powers from working on you, why does Anna's powers work with you?"

"That would be because I can program my ring to allow my body guard's power to work on me." Anna grinned through my entire explanation.

"Speaking of Anna's powers, could you explain what we were feeling when Anna was showing Edward there wasn't any danger around?" Jasper asked excitedly. He was intrigued by Anna's powers which were somewhat like his.

I glanced at Anna who had quickly gone back to her picture book. She didn't want to explain. I laughed at that. "Well since there wasn't any danger or anything really to show him, you guys just felt a void, it was nothing, just calm."

Rosalie looked up from Cissy who had fallen asleep. "Okay, from my understanding of Anna's powers, wouldn't she have picked up on the betrayal of your family?"

Anna's head lowered and Rosalie's eyes flashed with remorse.

"It's okay Rosalie," I tried to reassure her. "You see Anna did pick up on the betrayal."

Eyebrows rose around the room.

"You know who betrayed you," Alice growled suddenly looking like a dangerous vampire.

I knew she wasn't mad at me but I couldn't help my reaction. I pressed myself up against Edward's side. He wrapped an arm around me protectively and Alice relaxed. It took me a minute to calm down.

"No, we don't know who betrayed us."

Confusion filled all of their eyes and I hurried to explain. "That night Anna's powers were absorbing too much information. She can't recall all the things she felt that night, there's too much for her to sort through. Her dad would help her sort through it all, but it isn't something she can do by herself, she's too young."

"Why would someone want to betray your family?" Esme glanced at the little girls as she asked. She didn't want to imagine anyone who'd want to hurt someone so young.

I shrugged I didn't have an answer beside the obvious; money, and power. I glanced up at the clock. I needed to get the girls home and in bed.

"You need to get home don't you?" Carlisle asked kindly. His eyes were still gleaming with the thrill of new information.

I wondered how long it would take for the gleam in his eyes to shift back to normal. I nodded.

Alice snatched the ring that Emmett was still holding and bounced to my side. "We'll see you tomorrow morning. Bring your appetites, Esme makes awesome pancakes." She handed me the ring.

I put it on absentmindedly. I was slightly nervous about Alice's powers, but you would never catch me betting against a psychic. "I'll take your word on that, Alice."

Rosalie put Cissy in her carrier and handed it to Edward, along with the keys to my car.

I glanced up at him and knew there was no point in arguing. I said a quick goodbye and grabbed the diaper bag on my way out.

**Authors note**

**I hope you guys like it, and that it brought answers to your much appreciated questions. Again I would like to thank the people who gave me questions. I tried to make sure I answered the questions that were asked at any point throughout the story. If I missed any questions, it most likely means it wasn't meant to be answered yet. I do have a few questions that the Cullens will ask at different points in the story during later chapters. **

** I wasn't planning to ask any questions this chapter because I was pretty sure my brain wouldn't be able to come up with any more, but I did come up with two (One is a repeat though).**

** What do you guys and gals expect will happen in Chicago? And who do you think is going with Bella to Chicago?**

**We'll just have to look out for the Undermining while we're there.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has put Transitionals on their Alerts. Thank you.**

Chapter 12

I had been right. After telling them my story, and answering their questions, Edward refused to leave me alone. He didn't want me out of his or one of his family members' sight. The very idea of being by myself for a moment upset him.

Since I no longer had to wear my ring to conceal the smell of my blood near them, we'd decided to make my ring a warning sign. Since Alice couldn't see me when I had it on, I promised only to wear it when I needed to. When I disappear from Alice's visions they would know something was wrong.

It was a compromise, that way I wouldn't have to have a babysitter for myself whenever Edward had to leave my side.

Personally there was a small part -the part controlled by the mating bond- that was thrilled that I was no longer going to ignore Edward. In fact I really enjoyed spending my time with him, and not just him, I liked his family too.

We joined his siblings at the Cullens' table at lunch now, and I was shocked to see how well the girls interacts with Edward's siblings. Anna sits with Rosalie while she eats, but once she's finished she starts playing with Emmett.

Alice gives Cissy her bottle, but true to what I had assumed about Alice, she didn't burb the baby. There was no way she was going to chance ruining her clothes. Once Cissy was done with her bottle she was passed off to Rosalie who didn't seem to mind.

And Jasper keeps the group from getting too rambunctious.

It was nice to be able to let someone else care for the girls. I hadn't really noticed how much caring for the girls had taken its toll on me. I had never had anyone so dependent upon me before, and caring for the girls was so much harder than caring for my mother. I was thankful to the female members of the Cullen family who eagerly cared for the girls; they truly seemed to want to care for them and that made me smile every time I thought about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's breath tickled my ear, the sensation pulled me from my thoughts.

"You know Bella, you should really charge him every time he asks you that?" Emmett laughed from where he was sitting playing with Anna.

The ten of us, the seven Cullens the two little girls and me, where on our way to Chicago. We had picked Carlisle and Esme up at the Cullens' house after school today and headed to Port Angeles.

The company jet was waiting there for us. I recognized the pilot instantly.

Duke Shavvers had slid down the rail of the stairs and ran to meet us. Anna pulled away from Rosalie and jumped into his arms.

"Since Anna is hugging him can we assume that he's one of the good guys?" Alice had ask me quietly so he wouldn't hear.

I had nodded after controlling the urge to laugh. "Duke would never hurt my family, his loyalty is firm.

Once we had everything packed into the jet and we were buckled in we took off.

So now here we were, a half hour away from Chicago, enjoying the relatively calm flight.

"How much should I charge?" I asked teasingly keeping up the joke.

Jasper joined in then. "I believe the phrase is 'a penny for your thoughts.'"

Edward dug in his pocket and pulled out a penny.

I laughed but took the penny anyway. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am for all of you."

They all smiled at that.

"You know if you hadn't have been so stubborn, we could have been friends sooner," Alice complained. I could tell from the gleam in her eyes that she wasn't as angry as she made herself seem. She was just glad that we were friends now.

I sniffed, keeping up the teasing air that Emmett had started. "I was just trying to do the right thing, and keep you all safe. I'm dangerous."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me off the couch like seat and putting me on his lap. "We should have gotten a say, it is our lives after all."

Alice snorted. "Don't you even dare try that. You and I both know that if the situation were reversed you wouldn't have given Bella a choice. In fact you would have left her to keep her safe if you thought it would have been for the best. At least that won't happen now, now that you know she's turning into one of us."

If Edward could have blushed I know he would have. It pained me to realize that Alice was right, he would have left. I'm glad I couldn't have left, since I knew I probably would have if I had had that option.

I shook not wanting to think about that.

"Whoa,"

We all turned to Emmett who was holding onto his head.

Jasper shook his head. "What was that?" He turned from Anna to me.

Usually Anna would run over to me after she feels something so I could feel it but this time, she jumped up and hurried to her seat. She buckled up as fast as she could.

"I'd suggest buckling up, we're about to deal with turbulence." Alice jumped up from the ground and sat down in her seat; buckling up."

I slid off of Edward's lap and buckled up. The rest of the Cullens quickly did the same.

The plane shook, trembling slightly before steadying.

Duke's voice came over the intercom. "Sorry guys, we have some minor turbulence. I'm turning the seatbelt sign on. I advise staying in your seats. Oh, and we'll be landing in less than thirty minutes." He added the last part cheerily.

"Bella?"

I turned to Carlisle after he called my name. "Yes?"

He glanced at Anna quickly before turning back to me. "Did Anna know about the turbulence?"

I glanced over at Anna who grinned at me. "It would appear so."

Carlisle grasped his chin in his hand. He sat that way thinking silently for a little while. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I had to bite my lip to keep from interrupting his thoughts.

"It does appear to be that way," Edward suddenly said. He was no doubt answering Carlisle's thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" I asked unable to keep the question inside me."

Edward nodded towards Anna. "Carlisle was thinking about Anna's powers. From what we've seen and heard they appear to be a mixture of an empath and a psychic."

I thought about that for a moment. "It does seem like that. I never thought about it that way before. I guess I've never had a reason though. Psychics are rare, and Anna's powers aren't exactly like an empath so I wouldn't have made that connection."

"But Anna's powers can predict stuff?" Alice asked thoughtfully.

I nodded after thinking about it. "Anna is a protector, that's what her powers are for. As long as it pertains to her or people she wants to protect her powers will feel what it needs to protect them, including predicting things."

Alice grinned. "And sense turbulence could have hurt her if she wasn't buckled up she felt it?"

Anna nodded. "You got it."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "So Jazz and I can help Anna with her powers." She turned to her husband. "We could help her with her training."

Jasper's grin matched Alice's. I had learned the he liked teaching, giving instructions and watching people excel.

He smiled thoughtfully over at Anna. "Yeah, and maybe I'll be able to help her sort through everything she felt that night."

Anna shivered, pressing into Rosalie's side. That ended that conversation.

The rest of the flight went well, despite the turbulence.

Carlisle had cars waiting for us, and Edward had said he had a place for us to stay while we were here.

We grabbed a quick dinner for Anna and me. I had convinced them to drive through a place instead of having a sit down dinner. I knew Anna was tired, and personally so was I. I needed to get a good night's sleep so I would be ready for the meeting tomorrow. It wasn't a way I really wanted to spend my Saturday but there wasn't anything I could do about that.

We pulled up to a large estate and my first thought was 'Edward was crazy.' We we're only going to be in Chicago until Sunday after noon. We just needed a bed for two nights, and I wouldn't have time for much exploring. This estate was enormous.

The Cullens laughed at me reaction to the place.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked.

I turned to him curiously. Hearing his voice tinged with nervousness wasn't something I was used to. "It's amazing," It told him truthfully.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "It's the Masen family estate."

My eyes widened in shock. This was his human family's house.

He took us on a short tour of the estate before the three humans went to bed. Actually Cissy was already asleep before we started the tour, not that she was really old enough to need a tour.

The next morning I woke up to a different sight. Instead of waking up to see Anna sleeping against my side like normal, I found myself meeting Edward's golden eyes. I have to say it was nice waking up with him holding me in his arms. It felt like home, completely peaceful.

He kissed my forehead. "You need to get up Love. You don't want to be late."

I groaned but forced myself to get out of bed.

I took a quick shower and changed into the outfit Alice had set out for me. She had insisted on buying me the appropriate business attire. After changing I walked down to the kitchen where I found everyone else.

Esme was working at the stove making pancakes, while Rosalie was preparing Cissy's bottle. Alice was packing my briefcase with everything I would need. She had written up notes for me, with everything I would need to know about today's meeting. I would be forever in her debt.

Emmett was playing with Cissy, trying to keep her from getting fussy while waiting for her bottle. Jasper was sitting at a table off to the side of the kitchen with Anna. She was trying to teach him all she knew about her powers. It wasn't working as well as they had hoped. It wasn't always easy for the three year old to explain things. It went better if I was there to help them.

Edward and Carlisle were standing beside the table, both of them had an information box in their hands. A part of me was glad I had given them the extra boxes that had once belonged to my family members. Another part wasn't so happy. The problem was they were constantly checking up on me, they were worse than Charlie; and he was my dad. If anyone would be checking up on me as much as them it should have been him.

"Anything new?" I tried to hide my annoyance.

Edward put his away, wrapping his arms around me. "Your energy levels are a little low but besides that you're fine. You're percentage hasn't gone up since the incident with the wolves.

I had dreaded finding out the increase that the ordeal with Sam had caused but thankfully it hadn't been as bad as I thought it would be. A point two percent increase wasn't a big change. I was only at forty percent now, still well below where a normal transitional would be. The longer I could stay under fifty percent the better.

Esme set a plate of pancakes in front of Anna. It still amazed me how creative Esme had gotten. When we had gone over last Sunday for breakfast, she had started the pancakes off like normal pancakes. By the time she was done she was spelling things out in miniature pancakes.

Anna eagerly dug into the little pancakes that spelled out her name.

Esme handed me a plate and I quickly thanked her before diving into my own breakfast. I had worried that I wouldn't be able to eat anything but strangely I was rather calm.

By my second pancake I was awake enough to realize Jasper was monitoring my mood. I gave him a thankful smile before going back to my food.

Once I finished my breakfast and had brushed my teeth, I joined everyone in the giant family room. Edward was sitting at the piano entertaining Anna. She had been thrilled when she found out he could play. She could listen to piano music for hours.

I sighed and readied myself for the first real separation from Anna. "Are we ready to go?"

Anna jumped off of the piano bench and ran to me. I lifted her into my arms. "Are you going to be okay staying with Esme today?"

Anna glanced over at Esme. She liked her, but the little girl was just as scared about the short separation as I was. She eventually squirmed out of my arms and went to join Esme.

We drove to the headquarters of Toby's second company. I have to say I didn't exactly like the area the giant building was located at.

Toby liked trying to rehabilitate areas, it was one of his ways to give back to the communities. Trying to make the world a little safer. Sadly this area didn't seem to take to his rehabilitation. It wasn't terrible, but Anna was still feeling danger from the area. She clutched my hand tightly as the Cullens ushered us quickly into the building.

"Your cousin could have chosen a better place for a company." Rosalie hissed nervously. She clung to Cissy protectively.

I quickly explained Toby's feel on this subject. They left it at that.

We stepped up to the front desk and I handed over my company card to the receptionist. She glanced at the group of people I had brought with me.

"The Cullens are watching Annabelle and Cissiley for me."

The receptionist stood quickly. Handing me back me card. "Of course. I'll show you to Anna's play room." She gave each of the Cullens a quick peek before leading to the room Toby had set up for Anna, so she could come to work with him if she wanted to. He had a room for her in each building that he could be found out, just in case she traveled with him.

Anna's play room wasn't very large, it was like an above average bedroom size. Despite the size it had plenty of stuff to entertain her with.

"The meeting is in an hour Miss Swan. Do you need me to show you to the conference room?" The receptionist asked politely. I wasn't sure what it was but something about the woman seemed off.

"No thank you," Alice gave the woman a flashing smile before shooing her out of the room.

Curiosity got the better of me and went and grabbed Anna's hand. She gave me a curious look but let me feel her powers.

Edward grabbed her other hand, wanting to know what was going on too. The others waited silently.

Edward and I dropped Anna's hands at the same time. "It's nothing," I told the others.

"But something's got you worried." Jasper's eyes bore into mine, trying to decipher what I was worried about.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, I thought something was off about the woman. Just call me paranoid."

Emmett laughed at that and went and joined Anna on the floor.

I joined Esme and Carlisle who were standing by the door. "How do we do this?" I asked Carlisle, hoping he had a plan.

Carlisle knew what I was talking about. "I don't think it will be too difficult. Anna knows you're in the same building."

"But I can't be interrupted. Anna will have to stay here." I countered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "For today I think Jasper can keep her calm enough should Anna become upset. I don't think we'll have to use his powers though. I think we can keep her distracted and happy without them."

Esme squeezed my shoulders comfortingly. "She's doing really well Bella. Today will be alright."

I nodded and let my head rest against her shoulder. With that taken care of I was free to freak out silently about the meeting.

"Are Toby's companies part of the Rebellion?"

I knew Edward was trying to distract me, but it wasn't working.

"No, these companies have nothing to do with the Rebellion or the other world. The three are strictly human world."

"So what do the three companies do?"

"The first one builds equipment that help people with all sort of things." I laughed remembering Toby and his friends coming up with ideas then building them. He was an amazing inventor. In some ways better than Grandpa Ray. "One of the things they made were a pair of shoes that help with clumsiness. Sadly he was never able to figure out how to make them water resistant. When they get wet they're just normal shoes."

"To bad, you need those." Emmett laughed loudly.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "This one is about more advanced technology. While the third one is my favorite."

"And what does that one do?" Carlisle asked curiously. He sat down on the couch opposite the one Edward and I were sitting on.

"The third company is the one Toby was the most happy with." I smiled at the memory of Toby telling me about his idea for the third company. He had been so happy when he finally got it running.

"Toby had to be really carefully with the laws, he was always checking loop holes and changes in all the laws so he could start it. The company is all about first jobs. They hire kids right out of high school and college. It gives them the work experience that they need to get better jobs. He worked with colleges to hire students, he even managed to get some classes to give credit to high school students who work there.

"Basically any type of entry level job, you can find in the company."

Esme sat down beside Carlisle, a soft smile on her lips. "Toby sounds like someone who really tried to give back to the community."

"To the world." I corrected under my breath; they heard me of course. I leaned against Edward and lost myself to thoughts about my cousin.

"Come on Bella, we don't want to be late for the meeting." Alice skipped to my side after a while.

I stared up at her, blinking repeatedly in an attempt to make sense of her words. "What do you mean 'we'? I'm the only one who has a meeting."

She laughed filling the room with the sound of soft tinkling bells. "I'm coming with you to the meeting of course. I'm your new assistant."

I would remember if I had hired one of the Cullens to be my assistant. "Alice I never hired you, and the board here would know that."

A snicker that I instantly recognized as belonging to Emmett, made me realize that something -most likely done by Edward or Alice- had occurred without my knowledge.

"What did you do?" Unsure of who to look at I turned to Edward; he was after all the most likely candidate for something like this.

He lifted is arms in the universal sign for surrender. "It wasn't me Bella, I promise."

I turned my glare to Alice who just smiled sweetly at me.

"You don't want to be late do you, Miss CEO? Don't worry, the board knows I'm coming with you."

There was only one way she could have managed that, and I was appalled. "You hacked into the company's computers and hired yourself, just to get into this meeting?!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Not just this meeting all of them. We had to hack all three of the companies. I didn't do any of the hacking though, that was all Jasper."

I turned on Jasper, only to find him holding Anna. She pressed her little cheek against his and smiled at me. "This was your idea?" I asked her, my voice rising without my consent.

She nodded her head, her smile growing.

Alice tugged on my arm. "Come on Bella, we're going to be late if we don't, leave, now." She dragged me out of the room and set a pace that had me running, to get to the meeting on time. She held onto my arm to help me stay on my feet while we ran.

"Was there a specific reason Anna suggested I needed an assistant." I knew she would understand my real question.

Alice's smile faltered for a second before she controlled her face. "Anna said that her dad had mentioned it before. One of the times he was talking with an Uncle Carlos."

"He's just a friend of Toby's, but Anna was taught to call him Uncle Carlos." I explained.

Alice nodded. "Well apparently Toby was going to make sure you had someone he trusted with you whenever you took over for him. It was another precaution he was trying to set up for you."

I nodded but I didn't have time to comment any further. We stopped outside the door to the conference room and Alice quickly double checked that our outfits were spotless and wrinkle free. It was then I realized she was dressed like me, except she had a skirt while I was wearing pants.

"Ready for this Bella," she asked gently.

I nodded and we walked in.

The twelve board members glanced up at us when we entered.

"Nod to each of them," Alice instructed me under her breath. I just barely heard the words.

I did as she said giving each member a soft smile and nod before taking my seat at the head of table facing the door I had just entered through.

Alice took the briefcase before I could and took out everything we would need including a notebook she set out in front of her. She sat out a list of stuff that had Toby's writing on it. I realized it was his rule book. In it was how he wanted his companies run and how to do that.

After a quick introduction the meeting began.

Alice dutifully took notes, while I used the notes she had written before to steer the meeting forward. It didn't take me very long to understand the gist of the meeting. Now that Toby was gone people were preparing for a change. Most of the board figured I would make some changes, while the others were urging for certain changes. This meeting had turned into a takeover, and now I knew I would deal with the same thing with the other two companies.

"Take a deep breath and show them who is boss." Alice advised, again barely loud enough for me to hear her.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then I speared each board member with my gaze. "I have no intention of straying from Toby's vision. He started this company and I will keep it the way he wanted it. Now let's get back to what we're actually scheduled to discuss today."

The rest of the meeting was spent going over our inventory and what was expected to be added to the line by the end of the list.

I was glad Alice seemed to understand what was going on, her notes were the only reason I didn't look like a fool during the meeting.

The meeting ended with a late lunch being brought up to the room. I glanced at Alice apologetically before I remembered it was her own fault she was here having to pretend to eat in front of the board members.

Seven of the board members left after they had finished eating. The other five moved down so they were closer to me. They tried to get me to see reason to make changes but Alice skillfully blocked off each attempt by pointing out different rules from Toby's rule book. She ended their attempts pointing out how strange and quite upsetting it was that the new assistant understood the rules better than the board members.

That had put an end to their arguments.

After the rest of the board had left, Alice and I took a tour of the headquarters; getting ourselves acquainted with the building. We stopped and talked with the heads of each department, letting them explain the jobs in the department.

Alice turned to me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Okay, we need to go check the warehouse, then we can leave.

I nodded and we headed to Anna's play room. We walked in and everyone turned to us.

"You ready to head to the warehouse?" Jasper asked taking Alice's hands in his own. His eyes didn't leave mine waiting for an answer.

I nodded. "Are all of you ready to go?"

Edward stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "Emmett, Jasper, and I are joining you and Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are going to stay here with the girls." He lowered his voice and his lips brushed my ear. "Anna's doing rather well so we're going to see how she handles not being in the same building."

Ah, we needed to leave then while she was distracted.

The five of us left the headquarters and walked towards the warehouse. Thankfully it was only a few blocks away.

We toured the warehouse, while the warehouse manager described what an average day looked like for the workers. I was glad to find that the manager was well trained.

By the time we were ready to head back it was dark out. Edward and Jasper behaved like any mates and had Alice and me in their tight embrace. I could hear Alice mumbling something about 'over protective fools' I was thinking the same thing. That was Until Edward stiffened beside me.

He picked up the pace. I heard him hiss but couldn't make out any words if he had said any.

I didn't have a single clue what exactly was going on, but it became clear almost instantly that the four vampires were talking amongst themselves. I huffed. I couldn't focus on my hearing while I was walking, I didn't want to chance a clumsy moment.

We turned at the corner only for Emmett to turn around and usher us back the way we'd come. We hurried down one street then another, but I couldn't help noticing how we were getting farther and farther away from the headquarters. We were passing closed up warehouses, and empty businesses.

Each building we passed sent us farther from civilization. I knew we were being followed but I couldn't figure out who it was. Was it the Hunters or the Undermining?

We rounded another corner and I felt sick.

Jasper stopped dead in his tracks, he growled at the two men leaning against the outside wall of an empty warehouse.

Emmett growled behind me and I turned to see two more men behind us.

"We were herded," Alice hissed. I couldn't help flinching at the venom in her voice.

"It took you guys long enough." A stocky, dark haired man yelled at the two young men behind us.

After a quick glance I was able to determine that we were dealing with hunters. The four men were probably only a few years older than me; that would be a problem. Younger hunters were stronger, hopefully though these hunters didn't have as much experience as older hunters.

The four hunters took a step closure ignoring the growling from four vampires.

"Yeah," one of the men behind us called loudly. "We just took a little detour."

Jasper and Edward hissed something under their breath, Emmett answered their hisses with something else. A part of me was irked that they weren't talking loud enough for me to hear, but they may not want the hunters to hear.

"You know you're a hard one to find Sugar." The stocky man eyed me closely, sending a shiver down my back.

Edward growled but Emmett and Jasper caught hold of his arms to keep him from lunging at the man.

Sadly no one was stopping the hunters. They lunged, moving so quickly I hadn't seen what type of weapon they had chosen to use.

My shield shot out protectively sending the two men in front of us sailing down the block. The two men behind us had been stopped by Jasper and Emmett.

Edward pulled me up in his arms and I couldn't help glancing into his face, wondering how he was taking this brush of danger. He wasn't looking at me, he was having a silent conversation with Alice.

She nodded towards the men that my shield had stopped. Edward nodded and said something too fast for me to catch.

I was getting quite infuriated not being able to hear this conversation. I didn't get a chance to tell them how I felt on the matter though.

At that moment Jasper used his powers to put the two he and Emmett were fighting to sleep.

Emmett turned to me. "That was a little too easy baby sis."

I humphed rolling my eyes. It was clear to me that these hunters weren't very skilled; especially if my shield was able to knock them out.

Edward ran back to the headquarters slowing to a more human speed once we got closer to civilization. Emmett was beside us, but Jasper and Alice were nowhere to be found.

"They're finishing off the hunters," Edward whispered calmly.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," I grumbled.

Emmett laughed beside us, but we ignored him.

"How are they finishing them off?" I wasn't sure if you would tell me, but I had to ask.

He smiled his crooked smile and I was surprised to see how calm he really was. "They're taking them to Duke, who I'm sure can send them to the right people to be taken care of."

I nodded, thankful to know.

We didn't go back inside of the headquarters. We headed to our cars. The one Carlisle had driven was already gone. We climbed into Edward's. He tossed the keys at Emmett and climbed into the back seat with me.

Emmett tore out of the parking lot, driving only a little slower than Edward normally did.

"Are we going back to your house?" I asked Edward curiously. Despite looking calm he hadn't said anything since Emmett had started driving.

He kissed the top of my head. "We're not, we have another place we're staying tonight."

"Are you okay?"

He gave me my favorite crooked smile. "I'm fine."

I gave him a hard glare. "You're waiting for something bad to happen."

Shrugging one shoulder he gave me a soft smile. "I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock."

I rolled my eyes, silly vampire. "When you're a danger magnet like me you learn to suppress unpleasant things."

He hugged me closer to him and I heard him release a sigh.

We drove around for an hour zigzagging all over the city. The ride was kind of making me sick. Thankfully we got a call from Rosalie letting us know that Anna said we weren't being followed, and we could head to the place we were staying at tonight.

We stopped at a parking lot where other cars had been left for the night. I was glad to see that our third rental car was already there, meaning Alice and Jasper were alright.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Edward opened my door.

He took my hand helping me out of the car; ever the gentleman. "We're running from here." He lifted me into his arms, no doubt figuring I was safer in his arms instead of on his back.

With no witnesses around he and Emmett took off into the darkness. I wasn't sure if it was a minute later or a few minutes, but not long into the run we were surrounded by trees. At least I think they were trees, it was hard to figure out what all the blurs were.

We stopped outside of a small two possibly three story house. It was quaint.

Carlisle was waiting outside for us. "How are the three of you?"

Emmett slumped his shoulders. "Bummed, I've fought bears stronger than those hunters."

Edward rolled his eyes, setting me on my feet, while Carlisle laughed gently.

"I'm a little tired," I told him truthfully.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in concern. "You should get ready for bed, and rest. Your energy levels dropped," he paused which unnerved me. He shared a look for a moment with Edward before turning his gaze back to me. "Your percentage increased again. You should really go lay down, try to sleep."

I was back in Edward's arms before I could even sigh. "I can walk."

Sadly I was wrong. My energy levels dropped and I blacked out before we had even entered the house.

I woke in a strange room, and at first I had thought I was alone.

"Come on Love, I know you're awake."

I turned to him and found him sitting beside my bed holding the information box I had given him.

I grimaced. "How bad?"

He shrugged, getting up off the chair to sit beside me on the bed. "Anna gave you some extra energy last night, but it didn't even wake you. Your levels are too low at the moment and your percentage can't make up its mind."

I sat up so fast the room spun. "Whoa, head rush."

Edward gently pushed me back against the pillows. "Your percentage has already gone up three times since last night. Why is it still increasing?"

I reached for the device; he handed it over without question. I first checked my energy levels for myself. I was borderline, if they got any lower I'd be comatose.

The door to the room opened as I checked my percentage. Alice came in carrying Anna, setting her on the bed.

Anna gave me her extra energy, making me feel normal again, just in time for my percentage.

I was already at forty seven percent, and from what Edward said I could guess that it wouldn't stay there for long.

Anna pressed her hand against my cheek and I sighed. Edward took her hand quickly, always wanting to know everything. He didn't understand the feeling though.

"What is it?" He asked, already scanning the area no doubt searching for danger.

I sat up -this time slowly- and ran my hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him. It did, a little bit. "It's nothing bad, but I do know why my percentage is still increasing like it is."

His curious gaze pierced mine. "Well?"

I answered him by going through the information box to see the updates in my vampire abilities. I turned the box around so he could read the update.

"There's been an increase in your brain activity?" He shook his head not understanding.

I pointed to the rest of the update. "My mental shield reacted last night. It shouldn't have been able to since I was using my physical shield. My mind is strong enough to use both of my shields together now."

He stilled looked confuse. "And that's why your percentage is increasing?"

I sighed. "It's time to start training my mental shield."

He nodded then. "Come on I want to show you around this house."

"What house is this one?" I asked once I had changed and joined him out in the hall.

He smiled. "This is where Carlisle was living when he was working in the hospital during the time of the Spanish influenza. The first house I lived in as a vampire."

**Author's Note**

** Hey everyone, what did you think about my change of the incident that would have happened in Port Angeles in the original Twilight book?**

** Just in case I wasn't very clear. The hunters that attacked them weren't as well trained, they were amateurs, that's why it was so easy. Though personally I think with Jaspers powers and fighting skills it should be really easy for him to fight against the Hunters.**

** It's time for Bella to start working with her mental shield. I wonder how that will work out. Any idea who the best instructor will be?**

** We still have many chapters to go before this story will wrap up, but I was wondering, any ideas what other aspects from Twilight I will put in this fan fiction?**

** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry if the business meeting wasn't what you thought it would be. I've never been to a major company's business meetings so I'm not exactly sure what goes on. Also the companies are really just Bella's job and source of income so she can care for the girls. The Companies aren't that important, but they do have their uses.**

**Until next time,**

**Be prepared because the next major problem we deal with is the Undermining.**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I feel like my brain is crowded with too many ideas. At the moment I have at least three solid ideas for other twilight saga fanfiction stories. I've been trying to get these ideas out of my head and I just can't. The only thing that has helped is typing the ideas up, but I don't want to be working on more than one story at a time. I feel like if I do that my updates for this story and the other ones will be farther apart. I don't want to take longer on getting these updates to you readers. I just don't know what to do.**

** I'd like to ask you guys for advice. Obviously typing up the other stories are helping clear my head, allowing me to focus more on Transitionals, which is a good thing. What I need to know though is whether or not it's a good idea to put the new stories online while I'm still working on this one; or should I wait until I'm done with Transitionals?**

** Please, I could really use the advice.**

** On a different note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of my readers, this is for you guys. Thank you for showing me that writing isn't just a hobby. Seeing how much all you readers like this fanfiction has helped me with my confidence in my writing skills.**

Chapter 13

The flight back to Port Angeles was different than the one to Chicago. When we had left the house to leave for the airport, Anna kicked up a fuss. She didn't want anyone but me. Rosalie had tried to pick her up to run with her, but she started screaming. I held her in my arms, which made it were Edward had to carry the two of us in his.

When we got to the cars, I buckled her into her car seat in Carlisle's rental car. Alice set Cissy's seat in the car but then she gathered the rest of the family and they had a quiet conversation. They made sure to keep their voices out of my range of hearing. I didn't let it bother me, Anna wasn't feeling anything dangerous around us, and that's all I was going to worry about while we were out in the open.

I went around the car and buckled Cissy's seat in. I triple checked it before shutting the door.

The passenger door to the car was opened and before I realized what had happened, I had been set on the seat, buckled in, and the door shut.

Esme rounded the car and sat behind the wheel. She smiled warmly at me before speeding away. "Alice saw that this was the best seating arrangements," was the only explanation she gave.

After returning the cars, we met Duke at the jet. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I feel horrible," he muttered in my ear.

I pushed away from him. "Not you too. I've already had everyone else apologize. Can we just leave it in the past and go home already?"

Duke smiled at my attempt to sound like my cousin Amanda. "All aboard." He dramatically gestured to the open door of the jet.

I laughed but stopped when I didn't hear Anna's laugh. Duke always made her laugh, but she wasn't laughing now. Something was wrong, and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that this trip hadn't been good for Anna.

Anna spent the entire flight on my lap. She refused to sit in her own seat, and when Duke turned off the seatbelt sign she wouldn't even get down to play with Emmett.

Once we had landed, Duke helped us move our bags to the car before taking the plane back to Phoenix. He shook hands with the Cullens, and hugged Cissy and I, but when he hugged Anna she stood perfectly still. She didn't throw her arms around him, and she didn't wish him a safe trip home. She stood there staring off into space, I doubt she even realized what was going on.

I gave Duke one last hug. "I don't know what's wrong with her." I knew the Cullens would hear my whisper but I whispered anyway.

He gave me a reassuring smile. "It's okay Bella, she's just upset with herself. She thinks she failed you, since you got cornered by some amateur Hunters."

"That's what I was afraid of," I grumbled.

"We need to leave, Bella." Edward took my hand. "You need to start training you mental shield so your percentage will stop increasing.

I nodded, letting him lead me to his car. I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett putting Cissy's and Anna's car seats in his car.

I sat down in the passenger seat and buckled up, before checking my percentage. Point four percent increase since I had checked it on the plane. I was now at forty eight point three percent. It was steadily increasing and if I didn't get a grip on my mental shield soon, my shield would send me over fifty percent. Being more vampire than human wasn't something I was looking forward too.

"What are you thinking?"

Edward's question always made me smile. I turned in my seat so I could watch him. "I was just thinking about my percentage."

He nodded, sparing me a glance before turning back to the road. It was then that I realized I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed us leaving.

"One point seven percent before I'm at fifty percent."

"How long…?" He didn't finish his question but I knew what he was asking.

I sighed and let my head rest against the seat. "Working with the shield will slow it down. When this happened with my physical shield, within three days of working with it my percentage stopped increasing. I should be able to stay under fifty percent if I start working with my shield soon."

"We should have started training on the plane," he grumbled. I had a feeling he was talking to himself, since I just barely caught the words.

He glanced at me, smiling a small smile. "Start right now. Try shielding Anna's thoughts from me."

I glanced around my seat to check on Anna. She was staring out the window, but I could tell she wasn't seeing the world outside fly by. She was lost in her thoughts.

"What is she thinking about?" I settled back into the seat, facing forward. I was starting to really worry about Anna.

He glanced back at her for a half a second before meeting my eyes. "She's determined to never leave your side again. She thinks we wouldn't have ran into the Hunters if she had been with us. That her powers could have given us enough of a warning."

I nodded. "They would have, there's not a doubt in my mind about that." This trip had really shaken Anna up.

Edward brushed his hand against my cheek, startling me. "I can still hear Anna's thoughts."

I chuckled softly before trying something not even Toby had been able to teach me.

I struggled, trying to figure out my mental shield. My physical one lays over me like another skin, only thicker; so I tried looking for something like that.  
~

"Is she alright?" Alice's voice floated to me.

"She's been like since I asked her to try shielding Anna's thoughts from me."

I blinked after hearing Edward's voice and the room was filled with a collection of sighs.

I was sitting in the Cullens' living room, though I didn't remember getting out of the car.

"What happened?" I turned to Edward who was sitting beside me.

He gave me his crooked smile. "I'm not exactly sure, since I can't read your mind. You sort of zoned out after I asked you to try to use your shield to shield Anna's thoughts from me."

I nodded. "That's what I've been trying to do this whole time. Did it work?" From their looks I didn't hold out much hope.

Edward shook his head.

"But it wasn't for lack of trying." Esme tried to reassure me. She gestured to the information box on her lap. "We've been monitoring your work."

"You weren't kidding when you said you're mental shield was hard to use." Jasper said as he sent a wave of calm towards me, before disappointment could set in.

I was thankful at that moment for his gift. I needed to relax. "How's my percentage?"

Esme smiled supportively. "It's up point one percent. Working with your shield has helped keep it down."

"Despite that being the case, I think it's best if you stop for the night." Carlisle gave me a stern yet caring glance, leaving no room for argument.

Alice bounced to my side. "Come on I'll show you where you and the girls will be sleeping." She pulled me to my feet as I tried to figure out the meaning to her words.

"Charlie called, and asked if we'd watch you and the girls tonight. He won't be home tonight and he didn't want the three of you there without him," Edward explained.

I groaned and followed Alice upstairs, with Edward, Rosalie with Cissy, and Anna following us. We walked up two flights of stairs to the third floor. We stopped at the last door in the hall, from the tour we had had a week ago I knew we were standing in front of Edward's bedroom door.

Alice pushed the door open all the while grinning at me with excitement. The room had changed since the last, and only other time I had been in it. The couch was pushed up against the north wall making room for the colossal bed that dominated the central area of the room.

"Why is there a bed in your room?" I pierced Edward with a sharp glare. He didn't sleep so there was no reason for him to have a bed in his room. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from the living room but, ignore him.

"Obviously the bed is for you," Alice answered quickly.

We didn't stay in Edward's room long. Alice pushed us out the door and opened the door closest to Edward's bedroom.

I stepped into the room and the sight brought tears to my eyes. We were standing in a nursery room. There was a little kid's bed for Anna complete with pink sheets, pink pillows, and a fluffy pink comforter. At the other side of the room was a crib for Cissy, a changing table, and by the window was a rocking chair. I couldn't help noticing how incredibly similar the chair looked to the one in my room.

"Look at your bed Anna."

Anna hadn't let go of my hand since taking it downstairs. When she refused to move from my side I walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot of it.

"Your bed is so pretty, it's perfect for you."

There was still no reaction out of her.

_'She's determined to never leave your side again.' _Edward's words from the car ride haunted my thoughts. I knew Anna wasn't going to sleep in this bed tonight, and there was no way she'd let Cissy sleep in this room alone.

That night after Anna and I had eaten our fill of the wonderful chicken casserole Esme had made, Rosalie and I bathed the girls. Anna kicked up a fuss when Rosalie tried to take Cissy with her to get the towels. I was shocked, and slightly frightened to see Anna like this.

After the attack in phoenix, Anna had gone silent, refusing to leave me and Cissy alone. Now if we even dare try to separate she started crying.

She didn't scream, she didn't yell, she just started crying tears that could break anyone's heart. It was as if her emotions were going haywire.

I wanted to hit myself. Anna wasn't one for throwing fits, or simply crying the way she had been doing most of today. In fact Anna was behaving like a normal three year old. And that would be because she is a normal three year old, or at least she is when she doesn't have enough energy to control her powers.

Anna had been giving me more energy today than she normally does. She wasn't used to giving away so much energy, her powers weren't used to that; and like me her powers have a connection to her emotions.

I tested out my theory by trying to get Anna to sleep in her bed.

She behaved much like any other tired three year old. She cried, and complained. She struggled in my arms and wrestled with the covers of her bed that I had set her in. By the time she had actually started screaming, all seven of the Cullens were in the room.

Each of their faces held concern and sympathy.

Esme joined me by Anna's bed and attempted to help me get her to calm down. I felt the wave of calm coming off of Jasper and the two of us silently thanked him for his help.

"I've never seen or heard Anna throw a tantrum before." Emmett joined us by Anna's bed. "This can't be normal."

I shook my head as I wrestled with Anna's arms and legs. "Anna doesn't act like normal three year olds, thanks to being a part of the other world. I've only ever witnessed a fit like this once before, and it was caused by the lack of extra energy that our people normally have."

"Since she's been giving her extra energy to you, she's going to act more like a normal human?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. He grimaced, giving away how hard it was to be near the upset little girl.

He knelt down on the floor beside the bed and set his hand on Anna's shoulder. Being able to touch her made it easier for him to control her emotions. Thanks to his powers Anna relaxed enough for him to put her to sleep.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Without some extra energy, she'll act just like any normal human her age."

"Which doesn't help the fact that she was tired," Jasper added grimly.

A hand rested on my shoulder, and I glanced up into Carlisle's kind face. "She's not the only one who is tired. You need to get to sleep too Bella."

I nodded in agreement and let him help me to my feet.

I changed into my pajamas in Edward's bathroom and when I exited I found Edward laying on top of the covers of the bed. For some reason this scene brought a smile to my face.

I climbed under the covers and laid my head on his chest.

He ran a hand gently over my hair before kissing the top of my head. "Sleep love, tomorrow will be an eventful day."

I fell asleep to him humming a loving tune, I didn't recognize. The sound was so soothing it had to be a lullaby. That night I slept soundly, and dream free.

When I woke up the next morning I felt refreshed, reenergized. I felt like my old self, back when my energy levels were normal and steady.

A kiss against my cheek reminded me I wasn't alone. I turned to Edward who was beaming. His grin was breathtaking.

"Good morning Love." He leaned in for a kiss but I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Morning breath," I tried to explain.

He rolled his eyes and pulled my hand away, kissing my hand instead.

I hurried in the bathroom, rushing through my morning routine. When I was finished I found him sitting on the bed already dressed in different clothes.

His grin widened and I couldn't help smiling back at him. "You look happy, may I ask the reason?"

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss, before answering. "There's multiple reasons, but the one besides the obvious ones, is your energy levels." He pulled out his information box and showed me what I had already figured out. My energy levels were back to a more normal level.

I couldn't think of anything to say to this, so I ended up just smiling up at him like an idiot. Reality came crashing down with his next words.

"You need to get ready for school, Love."

He handed me a stack of clothes and I grimaced. I only needed to look at the stack for a second to realize the clothes had been picked out by Alice.

"There's no point in arguing with her, she'll get her way in the end."

I turned to the door and found Rosalie leaning against the door frame with Anna on her hip. "She was getting impatient." Rosalie sighed sadly before handing Anna over. I knew Anna wasn't going to leave me alone from this point on, today.

Edward and Rosalie left the room and I quickly changed. I wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting in the hall for us.

Esme had a breakfast casserole waiting for Anna and me. I had never tasted something as wonderful as that. It was by far my favorite breakfast ever. I had seconds then thirds, much to the delight of Esme.

She was thrilled that I liked it. Carlisle and Edward on the other hand were glad that I was eating. I think they believe I don't eat as much as I should.

After I had brushed my teeth and Rosalie had helped Anna brush hers we all piled into Edward and Rosalie's cars. Edward and I in his Volvo with the little girls while Edward's siblings were in Rosalie's BMW.

Still sticking to Charlie's rule, I checked my energy levels when we got to school. It was thankfully, still normal. I quickly checked my percentage. It was up another point one percent.

I shook my head, I wasn't going to stress about my percentage. I was going to go above fifty percent one of these days, it was just going to be sooner than I had hoped. I knew the higher my percentage got the more dangerous the transition would become; but I was prepared for this, I could handle it. I repeated these words in my head and hoped they were true.

We all parted at my first period class. I sat down and Anna climbed onto my lap as soon as I was seated. She rested her head against my chest and kept alert all through class.

When the bell rang I gathered up our stuff. We met Rosalie and Emmett outside, and the two of them eagerly took the girls. While Rosalie carried Anna, the three year old kept her hand against Rosalie's neck. Something was going on and I realized Anna didn't want to tell me what it was.

I struggled with this knowledge all through second period. When we met Jasper and Alice in the hall outside of the room, Jasper felt my mood and commented on it. When I told them my thoughts Jasper handed Cissy carrier to Alice and picked up Anna.

"What's going on darlin'?"

Anna shook her head, then shrugged. She didn't know. I reached out to touch Anna and she flinched. I have to say I was hurt, but I didn't try to touch her again.

After third Rosalie and Emmett walked us to fourth but this time Anna asked Emmett to hold her. Rosalie gave me a curious glance but didn't say anything as she took Cissy's carrier from me.

At the end of fourth period I found all of them waiting for us. Anna ran to Alice, and I handed Cissy's carrier to Emmett.

Edward took my hand and we led the way to the cafeteria.

Lunch was the only time of the day that seemed normal. Anna sat on Rosalie's lap and ate her lunch. Anna and I normally picked off of everyone's plates, making it look like everyone was eating instead of just the two of us.

Halfway through lunch Anna climbed onto Emmett's lap and Cissy was handed from Alice to Rosalie.

We parted ways after lunch. Alice and Rosalie followed the girls and me into the bathroom. I was starting to get the feeling that they all knew something I didn't. I couldn't have anything to do with Anna though, because she didn't know what she was feeling. But it was strange she wouldn't let me help her figure it out.

Despite the fact that she wasn't leaving my side, she was avoiding me. Something was really wrong, and I couldn't help think it had something to do with yesterday, or at least last night.

In biology Anna sat with Edward. She curled up on his lap, and I was surprised to see she fell asleep. Anna didn't nap, she didn't need to; yet there she was, sound asleep.

Edward noticed my worried gaze and took my hand in his. He squeezed it reassuringly.

At the end of class we met Jasper and Alice outside and the four of us walked to the gym. We met Mrs. Clapp outside the girl's locker room and she took the sleeping Anna from Edward. Alice followed her into the gym carrying Cissy's carrier.

After dressing down I hurried into the gym.

Mrs. Clapp was rocking Anna in her arms. She had a small loving smile on her face as she watched her sleep.

All through class my mind was on Anna, wondering and worrying what was going on. We were playing badminton, and I spent most of the class at the back of the court while Mike played the game single handedly; giving me plenty of time to think. At one point Coach Clapp made Mike let me play but after I clipped myself then Mike in the same swing he turned his back on our game. That way Mike could go back to playing on his own and I couldn't hurt anyone else.

Finally Coach called it a day and we could all leave. I changed quickly and joined Mrs. Clapp back in the gym. The two of us walked out and met the Cullens.

Rosalie took Anna, and Emmett took Cissy. When it was just us left, Edward snagged my backpack from me and started leading me towards the cars.

I was surprised to see a nervousness in his eyes. Something was bothering him, but it wasn't a normal fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked once I got my voice to work.

He tried to grin but it didn't reach his eyes, which were still nervous. "Nothing's wrong?"

Yeah right like I was going to believe that. "I'm not an idiot Edward. I know something is bothering you."

Alice gave me a quick hug. "It's nothing bad, Bella. We're just not sure how you'll react."

Now I was nervous. "What did you do?"

Edward gently set his hands on my shoulders and rested his forehead against mine. "Nothing you need to worry about. I just asked some family friends if they would come down. I think they will be able to help you with your mental shield."

Oh. "So, there'll be other people at your house."

He nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He gave me his crooked grin, this time the smile was able to reach his eyes.

I took a deep breath, letting his scent calm me. "Are your friends already there?"

Edward glanced over at Alice, who nodded.

Okay, so I was going to go meet friends of the Cullens. This should be fun. I couldn't help the sarcastic thought. There was plenty that could go wrong.

**Author's note**

** Who do you think Edward called to help with Bella's powers? And, what do you think is going on with Anna? I'm not sure if this is a helpful hint or not, but what is happening is not normal. You'll have to think about the supernatural, and what exactly Anna's powers can do.**

** Thank you all for reading, and for all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts. I haven't mentioned this in a while, but if you notice any mistakes please let me know, so I can fix them. Thanks again.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight.**

** Hi everybody, it's finally time to get to a point in the book I've been looking forward to for a while now. I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 14

Edward drove the Volvo into the garage, Rosalie pulled her BMW beside it.

I unbuckled just as Edward opened my door. He took my hand and helped me from the car.

"Put your ring on," he whispered in my ear.

I pulled back so I could read his face. I knew my own was puzzled.

When I made no move to grab the crystal ring box from my bag, he took my bag and grabbed it. He took the ring and slid it on the third finger on my right hand. Butterflies fluttered madly in my stomach and I blushed scarlet.

"We don't know how they'll react to your blood. We don't want your blood to sing to anyone else." He pressed his lips against my forehead gently.

"We ready?"

I turned to Anna, who was blinking sleepily, resting in Emmett's arms.

We all walked into the house, Jasper and Alice in the front while Edward and I were at the back. Emmett set Anna down and stood in front of her and Rosalie who was carrying Cissy.

Five gloriously beautiful people stood in the living room with Carlisle and Esme, watching us with excitement in their eyes.

"So this is the young lady you've been telling us about." A woman who had a strawberry tint to her blonde curls stepped forward slowly and stretched her hand towards me.

I took a step to meet her but before I could take her hand, Anna stepped in front of me. I couldn't see her face but Esme was shocked by the look the little girl must be giving the blonde woman. Carlisle took a hold of the woman's arm and gently pulled her back to where the other guest were.

Jasper swept Anna into his arms and in the same movement she had her hand against his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Another blonde woman asked worriedly.

The man in the group of guests turned to Carlisle curiously. "Anna's power is remarkable. To put it simply she has a sixth sense."

Carlisle nodded, acknowledging the man's words. He then turned to the woman who had spoken. "Jasper will be able to tell us what's wrong in a moment, Irina."

All eyes turned to Jasper. His face twisted in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Alice reached up, setting her hand against Anna's cheek, while piercing Jasper with a worried glance.

"Anna's confused, she's feeling many different things. Her powers have been giving her some trouble since Saturday though, so it could just be that." Jasper's words were thoughtful, you could tell he was trying to piece together everything, but it was as if we were missing pieces.

Carlisle stepped away from the guests and reached for Anna. She went to him willingly and showed him what she was feeling. His brow furrowed with confusion.

I took a step to help out, to try to figure out what Anna was feeling, but Edward pulled me back, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hold. He wasn't going to let me go any time soon.

Anna faced Carlisle, with a question in her eye before pointing to the three blonde women, then shaking her head at the couple beside the women,

"She's getting a danger sensation from Tanya and her sisters but not Carmen and Eleazar," Edward explained for the rest of us.

Emmett turned to me. "Why would Anna be getting a danger sense from Tanya, Kate and Irina? We don't give off a danger sense, and they're vegetarians just like us."

I didn't have an answer for him. Just because they're vegetarian vampires, doesn't mean they're not dangerous; I should know Grandpa Ray is one but he still has a danger sense. Why don't the Cullens? And what about the couple that came with the three woman, they don't give off a danger sense either. Why is that?

I glanced up, pulling myself from my thoughts and found everyone was staring at me, minus Cissy.

Anna stretched her arms towards me and my heart swelled. Despite her reason for avoiding me, she wanted me help now. She was passed back to me, and I let her place her hand on my cheek. I'd let her show me what she wanted me to know; sure the curiosity would bother me, but I would respect her privacy. Besides I'm sure whatever she was hiding from me, the others know about it; at least Jasper had felt whatever it was.

She first showed me how the dark haired couple weren't giving off any dangerous sensations. This really puzzled me when she then showed me the sensations coming off of the three blonde women. There was something dangerous about the three of them.

"Can you break the sensation down, Anna?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, focusing on what she was feeling. We careful analyzed the sensation but Anna hadn't ever felt this type of danger before. Toby and the other members of our family made a point of everyone learning about each other's powers. It was a way to help each other. Unfortunately though, in all the lessons Toby had taught us about Anna's powers, I hadn't felt this type of danger. I couldn't figure out what we were feeling.

At least the danger sensation wasn't directed at us. The three of them weren't really dangerous to us, but they had an element of danger to them that people should watch out for.

Maybe if the feeling was stronger, we could break it down farther.

"Jasper, could you strengthen what Anna's feeling?" I asked him.

Jasper nodded, and I felt his power instantly. The strange sensation doubled, if not tripled in magnitude.

I nodded my thanks to Jasper before turning my attention back to Anna. "Alright, can you break it down farther please?"

Anna pressed her forehead against mine, her face scrunched up working on breaking it down farther for me. This process was so much easier thanks to Jasper's power. The stronger the feeling, the easier it was to figure out.

It didn't take long for me to figure out the smaller feelings that made up the danger sensation. The first thing I noticed was strange, the danger was focused towards the male gender. Something else that I found odd was how the source of the danger seemed to come from the three of the women's vampire beauty. There was something else there but it wasn't very strong, I couldn't read it.

Jasper stepped up to my side and rested his hand on Anna's shoulder. "This feeling reminds me of how my power registers lust."

The feeling that I couldn't read strengthened, and my brain quickly had all the pieces together. My face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Jasper took a couple steps back, registering my immense embarrassment. "I take it you figured out what Anna was feeling?"

I nodded unable to speak, thanks to my embarrassment.

Rosalie took Anna from me and hugged her close. "What was she feeling? We've known the Denali's for years."

My face flushed much worse than before.

Jasper started piecing everything together. He chuckled lightly. "This doesn't have anything to do with the term Succubus, does it?"

Emmett snorted, when my blush answered for me. "That's what the danger sensation was about?"

The three blonde women laughed. Eventually we all joined in with them.

The one Carlisle had called Irina stepped up and reached her hand out for me. "I guess I can see were being what we are can be dangerous."

"For men anyway," the strawberry blonde added.

I shook Irina's hand, and felt a need to explain the situation. "Anna's powers felt the danger, but she knew it wasn't directed at any of us. She was confused, since the three of you had something dangerous about you but they didn't." I glanced at the dark haired couple, they smiled back at me.

"I believe it's time for introductions." Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, these are cousins from Alaska. This is Tanya, and her sisters, Kate, and Irina. And this is Eleazar and his wife Carmen." He nodded to each of them when he said their names.

I nodded to each of them, before one by one they step forward, offering their hand for me to shake. I knew they were trying not to frighten me, letting me know it was completely my choice to shake their hands.

I was used to vampires so I took their hands firmly in mine, trying to reassure them that I wasn't afraid.

The fifteen of us got settled in the living room, were we'd be comfortable to talk.

"Bella, you can take your ring off." Esme told me gently. "Your scent doesn't affect any of them."

I mentally smiled. Everyone was still so careful about how they worded things around me. It wasn't necessary for them to monitor their words, they wouldn't offend me.

I slipped of my ring while the Denalis watched.

Eleazar's kind eyes met mine. "Carlisle, and Esme, have told us a great deal about you. I must say your power is outstanding, I can't get a reading on you."

My face betrayed my confusion before I could think of hiding it.

"Eleazar can tell what another person's power is," Edward explain. He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. "You're mental shield is keeping him out just as easily as it keeps me out."

I smiled widely.

"She loves the fact that he can't read her mind," Emmett told the Denalis.

They laughed at that.

Kate brushed her long pale blonde hair back before resting her elbows on her knees. "Did Edward explain why he called us down?"

I spared Edward a glance before meeting her gaze. "He said that you all might be able to help me with my mental shield."

Kate laughed. "Actually, I think I'll be the only one who will be helping you."

"You know the others might be able to give advice that could help her." Edward growled, catching me by surprise. Why was he suddenly on edge? It was his idea to have them come.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sure, but if Eleazar's right, then I could actually use my powers to train her."

"Your powers?" I asked quickly, sensing that Edward's temper was going to get him in trouble.

Kate grinned excitedly. "I can shock people. I can run a current over my skin, but it used to only be in my palms."

My physical shield instinctively covered me.

Alice growled at me, startling the Denalis.

"What's wrong?" Eleazar turned to Carlisle worriedly.

Edward chuckled lightly. "It's nothing to worry about Eleazar. Bella just covered herself in her physical shield, and now Alice can't see her future."

Eleazar laughed gently. "Oh Bella, you don't need your physical shield to protect yourself from Kate. Her power works in the mind. She only makes you think you've been shocked."

Understanding filled my eyes. "Alright, so your powers are sort of like Jane's."

Shock crossed all the Denali's faces.

"Jane as in a member of the Volturi guard?" Eleazar look of surprise made me realize Carlisle and Esme hadn't told them everything about me. I wonder what they didn't tell them.

I nodded. "I know quite a bit about the Volturi, most of the stuff about them I know though is within the past twenty, thirty years."

"So you didn't know I used to be a part of the Volturi?" Eleazar gave me a small smile.

My eyes widened and I had to clamp my mouth shut. I didn't know his opinion on the Volturi, and I definitely didn't know how he'd react to my opinion. Being a creature whose family is from the other world gives me a little more knowledge than other people.

I knew the Volturi had a darker side to what the vampire kind knew. I also knew that most vampires didn't want to think that the Volturi were evil and power hungry.

All of the vampires in the room laughed. Some of them tried to suppress it, like Carlisle and Esme, while the others let it out boorishly like Emmett.

Edward sighed, calming his laughter before turning to Eleazar. "If you don't mind sharing your story later, it's rather important to get to work as soon as possible." He hugged me tightly.

Kate stood up and was at my side before I could blink. She moved so fast I didn't see her move. She turned to Alice. "Is her physical shield down?"

I lowered my shield and Alice nodded.

Kate set her hand on my arm. I watched her face, thinking it would be the safest place for my eyes. I figured the Cullens would be nervous, not wanting me to be hurt. I didn't dare look at Edward. I could feel the rumble in his chest and I knew he was growling even though I couldn't hear it.

Kate glared at him, sending him a silent message.

The vibrations coming from his chest calmed, a little bit.

Kate moved her hand away from me. "Well, there you have it Edward, I can't hurt her."

"Awesome, Kate can work with Bella and they both can train their powers." Irina's smile made me uneasy. Something about it and her words made me think she had been used as a guinea pig, whether she had known it or not.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" I felt suddenly nervous to be working with Kate.

She smiled at me but there was something about the gesture that was off, I wasn't sure what it was though.

"I'm going to help you learn how to project." With these words her smile grew wilder.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Come join me outside and I'll show you." Her grin was really starting to creep me out.

We all walked outside to the back yard.

Kate stopped and turned to the rest of us. She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers. "So, who's going to be the guinea pig?"

I shook my head. "Don't you dare. You best come up with a better idea because I'm not doing this."

"It looks like you were right Eleazar," Carlisle's words surprised me. I turned him. He and Eleazar were looking at an information box.

We all moved closer to them.

"What was he right about?" Rosalie asked defensively. She readjusted Cissy in her arms. I knew she didn't need to, her arms couldn't be tired. It must be out of habit, sticking with the façade, trying to seem human.

Carlisle's next words pulled me from my thoughts, bringing me back to this important topic. "Eleazar thought that since Bella's physical shield is connected to her emotions then her mental one might be too. When Bella started getting mad at Kate, her mental shield was reacting."

"So the more aware of my emotions the better I can control my mental shield just like with my physical one." I felt a smile spread over my face and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

I could use Toby's training after all.

I turned to Jasper, excitement burning in my eyes. "Can you make me mad?"

"I could do that without Jasper's powers," Emmett snorted. "And apparently so can Kate."

I glared at him. I could feel the strong emotional feeling strength in me and it took me a moment to realize Jasper was using his powers to make me mad, just like I asked. Emmett backed down from my glare.

I didn't pay any attention though, I was looking for my shield. I closed my eyes and tried to feel it. I couldn't find it. Maybe it was something I wasn't supposed to be able to see.

"Auntie Bella," Anna called me.

I turned and found the most horrifying sight. Anna was stretching her hand towards Kate.

Panic flooded me and a strange rippling sensation went through me. I heard the others gasp but I wasn't paying any attention. I quickly stepped to Kate and Anna's side, pulling Anna into my arms. I hugged her close to me, even went as far as kissing her cheek.

"Can you hear Anna's thoughts?" Eleazar asked Edward, his voice sounded strange. There was a sense of awe in it.

I turned and watched Edward shake his head. My head turned when I saw a hand out of the corner of my eye.

Kate reached her hand towards Anna and experimentally touched her.

I saw red, and the rippling sensation I felt before blew out from me. I watched as a thin film like substance stretched out from me engulfing half of our group.

I had to say, seeing my mental shield was surprising. My mental shield was thinner than my physical one. My physical shield felt like an added weight, while the mental shield was weightless.

My mental shield snapped back into place, and I realized how hard it was going to be to project it. It reminded me of a rubber band, it would be a struggle to push it out.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "You're amazing."

The compliment was nice to hear, but I lost sight of my shield when I smiled.

Someone set their hand on my shoulder and immediately went on edge. I glanced at the hand first then looked up to see who it belonged to. My eyes locked on Jasper's.

He gave me a gentle smile. "That was excellent Bella. How about we try something else?"

Before I could answer I felt a giant wave of happiness hit me. I tried to focus on the happiness swelling inside of me but I couldn't feel my shield. The emotion changed to sorrow, and I instantly started thinking about my family.

Jasper sensed the change in my emotions. Sorrow had changed to regret and guilt. He tried to alleviate my pain but my physical shield had reacted and was blocking him.

"What's going on?" I heard someone ask but that was the last of the others' conversation that I heard. My mind was solely focused on my pain.

My two shields locked me inside myself, and kept everyone else out. I was trapped, truly lost in thoughts about my family.

Toby would have been so proud of me. He would have loved to see me working with my mental shield. He had tried so hard to work with me with my mental shield. He had also urged me to practice with it. I should have listened to him. Worked with both of them. I could have switched off working with one to work with the other. If I had done that maybe they would still be here.

Just because my mind wasn't strong enough to work with both, didn't mean I shouldn't train both. I'd just have to tradeoff between one and the other. If I had done that I could have protected them. Maybe I could have been strong enough to shield them all.

If I could have been able to shield my mom she could have used her shield to protect the family physically. She could have been able to wrap her shield around everyone and keep them safely away from each other.

Toby could have handled the situation if he only had time. I could have given him that time if I had been able to use my shield.

I had been foolish, stupid, to think we could take care of the Undermining and the Hunters. The Hunters wouldn't stop until I was full fledge vampire. Unlike the Hunters, the Undermining wouldn't stop, not until they got my power or they destroyed me. They wouldn't stop and it had been made perfectly clear that we weren't strong enough to stop them.

My wallowing was interrupted by a strange feeling. I recognized the sensation but for some reason I couldn't place it.

Someone broke down the sensation giving me more information to work with. It took me a little bit to pin point the sense of energy loss. There was hint of danger too. My mind wasn't working as fast as normal.

Something was wrong, I could feel it. I felt weak, my mind and body wasn't functioning like it should, and then there was what I was feeling.

Eventually my brain came up with the problem. I couldn't support the use of both of my shields for long, I knew I wouldn't be able to. How long they had both been in use together, I didn't know, but it was wearying me out.

I released my control on both of my shields.

"Auntie Bella?"

My eyes focused on Anna's face for a second before my world went black.

**Author's note**

** I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I know that is a horrible place to end the chapter and I'm sorry. I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going to begin writing it immediately. It will NOT be another week before you get the next chapter, I promise you that.**

** So what did you guys think about how Bella met the Denalis. Did the first meeting seem too rushed? Too slow?**

** We already know Bella feels guilty about your family's deaths; but how do you think Jasper's going to feel in the next chapter?**

** Bella still doesn't know what Anna is keeping from her, do any of you guys have any guesses?**

**Until next time folks,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Okay everyone I promised it would be up before the end of Monday, so here it is. I'll let you all jump into it now. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 15

Little hands were patting my cheeks, but I couldn't get my eyes to open.

"Wake up, Auntie Bella. Not time to sleep."

I recognized the little voice but my brain didn't want to tell me who it was.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" The little voice was getting annoyed.

"Someone needs a nap," another voice said.

"She already had a nap today," the words were out of my mouth before I realized I could speak.

A loud sigh beside me, startled me enough to pry my eyes open. I looked into Edward's eyes. The worry there disappeared turning into relief.

"You need to stop doing that to Edward. All that anxiety isn't good for Jasper."

I turned to the sound of Emmett's voice and found him pointing in Jasper's direction. I glanced that way and found Jasper staring at me. He looked, well, horrible. I hope I didn't cause that.

He looked remorseful. His eyes held pain, regret, and guilt. His shoulders were hunched as if expecting someone to start yelling at him. Why would someone yell at him?

I glanced around the room and found myself in the Cullen's living room, on their white couch. "Why is it, I tend to wake up on your couch and can't remember how I got there?"

Emmett's laughter filled the room. A few of the others smiled, but a couple still looked at me with concern. One certain little girl was glaring at me.

"What's wrong Anna?" My voice sounded groggy to me. It made me wonder how long I was out.

Anna opened her mouth, and I immediately prepared to be yelled at.

Rosalie gently picked Anna up, and cradled her in her arms, humming something I didn't recognize. Anna calmed instantly, relaxing in her arms.

"Anna gave you her extra energy. She's not a very happy three year old right now." Edward whispered the explanation so Anna wouldn't hear him. He brushed his hand over my hair giving me a worried look. "Are you alright?"

I tried to reassure him with my smile. "I'm fine, just tired. What happened anyway?"

His eyes narrowed, giving me a confused look. "What do you remember?"

I tried to sit up but he wouldn't let me. I rolled my eyes and reached my hand out palm up. He handed me an information box. Quickly, I checked what had happened.

Both of my shields had been in use together for roughly ten minutes. That didn't make any sense, I shouldn't have been able to support that for so long. My brain wasn't that strong yet. Training both of them, is one thing, but using them together was completely different. I can't let that happen again.

Searching for what exactly had triggered my physical shield was the first step to figuring this out. It would appear the sudden emotional breakdown was the key point. I had been overloaded with strong emotions, when I had started thinking about my family.

Since my physical shield is powered by my emotions it had reacted to all I was feeling. My mental shield had reacted when I got mad though. How was I supposed to train my mental shield, if the emotions used to work with it could set off my physical shield?

"Bella, sweetie, do you remember anything that happened?" Esme knelt beside Edward, patting my knee gently.

I pushed myself up, using my elbows to hold my upper body up off the couch. "I remember everything. All the emotions caused my physical shield to react and my two shields together," I paused shaking my head. "I didn't know that my shields could react that way. Trap me inside myself." I sat up fully, I needed to think, and I couldn't do it laying down on the couch.

"That's what happened? That's why we couldn't get you to respond?" Edward's eyes widened in panic. He instinctively wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm fine." I needed him to calm down, I didn't want all the crazy emotions to affect Jasper. "I should check my percentage and energy level," I said trying to change the subject.

The room was surprisingly quiet.

I glanced from one person to another, getting more nervous with each face. A feeling of calm helped relax me, but it vanished suddenly. I turned to Jasper quickly, wondering why he had stopped.

He gave me an apologetic look, and that's when I realized he was blaming himself for what had happened. It wasn't his fault, how was he supposed to know that would happen. It was a good idea, he couldn't have known that what happened, would happen.

I smiled at him. "It wasn't your fault Jasper."

He shook his head. "I was the one influencing your powers. I shouldn't have done that emotion. I should have known that that was a bad idea. Of course you'd start thinking about your family."

I stopped him there. "I never said I thought about my family."

"You didn't need to, there was only one logical reason for that much pain."

He had me there. "It still wasn't your fault. Testing to see which emotions affect my shield was a good idea, we didn't know that it would cause my physical shield to react, but I should of. I know my shield…"

"Don't. You. Dare," Alice hissed. She glared at me then at Jasper. "We could sit around playing the blame game for hours but that doesn't help us. Bella's fine, we're all fine, it's over with. Besides, we have other things to worry about."

My nerves were back, and this time Jasper let the calm wrap around me. I gave him a thankful smile, which he returned.

Edward handed me the information box; it was already showing me my percentage.

Forty nine point nine.

"When was the last time it increased?" I was afraid of the answer.

"Yesterday, just after you passed out," Carlisle answered.

Yesterday, I glanced at a clock and grimaced. I'd been out for a whole day. There's no way my percentage didn't increase while I was unconscious. That didn't make any sense.

"That's not the only weird thing," Alice said taking in my confused look. When I met her eyes she continued. "Your energy levels are normal. What's going on Bella, this doesn't make any sense? Not based on what you've told us."

I shook my head, this didn't make any sense. My percentage shouldn't have stopped increasing and my energy levels should not be normal. Now that I think about it, I didn't even know what had brought my levels back to normal. They had been lower than normal even since the incident with Tyler's van, now all a sudden they're back to normal.

"I need to know what happened after my physical shield reacted, once I had both shields up." I turned to Carlisle.

He glanced at the others briefly before turning back to me. "We couldn't get you to respond to us. It was like you couldn't hear us. I was monitoring everything that was happening, using the information box. You mind couldn't handle the pressure of using both shields at once." Concern filled his eyes. "It was trying to shut down."

I nodded, that's why my mind had started working slower.

Carlisle nodded towards Edward, then Jasper and Alice. "The three of them were trying to get through to you, but nothing worked until Anna suggested your ring. She was able to use her powers to get through once you had the ring on.

"Your energy levels, were dropping while your percentage was increasing steadily until you stopped shielding. After you passed out your percentage increased one final time, then your energy level stabilized."

I shook my head back and forth slowly, thinking of an answer but coming up blank. "It's impossible. A percentage doesn't just stop increasing like that."

"And the Energy levels?" Eleazar prompted.

I shrugged. "Stabilizing energy levels the way you described is possible with healing energy."

Their puzzled expressions should have been encouragement enough to continue my explanation, but my mind was no longer thinking along those lines.

I turned to Rosalie who was holding Anna in her arms. She was still humming even though the little girl in her arms had fallen asleep. "Rosalie, I need to know what Anna's been sensing lately." I reached out for Anna.

Rosalie handed her to me, careful not to wake her.

Edward had his arms around the two of us before I could even set my hand against her skin. He helped support Anna with one arm and set his free hand against her cheek. I rolled my eyes, always wanting to know everything as soon as possible.

I ignored that thought and focused on what I was feeling from Anna.

There was the danger sensation from the Denali sisters, and a sense of change. Something about our lives or at least one of our lives, was changing. I wouldn't be able to see whose life would be affected until Anna woke up. She was too young to pick out the people affected by change without touching them.

I knew I wasn't the cause of the sensation. Transitional creatures can't cause a sensation of change, since we were constantly changing. Once we had finished the transition we'd be able to, but not before that time. This change wasn't about me, otherwise it would be a different sensation. At least this explains why Anna didn't want me to touch her, it would have made it harder for her to focus, at the time.

"What is the other sensation?" Jasper asked, his voice slightly louder than normal, making me realize the question had been asked more than once.

I chuckled softly, embarrassed. "It's change. Something is changing in one or more of our lives."

"Well, you're constantly changing," Emmett suggested.

I shook my head. "Transitional creatures can't give off a sense of change until after they've completed the transition."

Kate took a careful step forward. "Can you find out what the change is about by doing what you did before, to figure out our danger sensations?" She pointed to her sisters and to herself when she mentioned their sensations.

"Anna has to be awake for that, but it won't work for this sensation. Sensing change is difficult, and she's too young to register the sensation the way the adults with her powers can." I gently passed Anna back to Rosalie. "She'll need to touch the person to match them to the change sensation."

Rosalie glanced sadly down at Anna. "Should we wake her then?"

"Is this really important?" Carmen asked.

I turned to her, surprised to find Cissy in her arms.

When no one answered her, she continued. "Isn't the mystery of Bella's energy and percentage, more important?"

Rosalie nodded hopefully, not wanting to wake Anna. "Carmen's right isn't she? Bella, isn't that more important?"

All eyes were on me. "There is too much information that we're missing."

"Well, let's talk it out." Rosalie sat down on the couch. "You can start by explain what healing energy is."

Everyone else took a seat. Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap.

I rested my head against his shoulder, and sighed. "Healing energy is rare, it's rarer than psychics. People with that power can use energy to heal, for all different health reason. From stubbing your toe to stabilizing energy levels."

I rubbed my forehead. "I only mentioned the healing energy because that's the only thing that could stabilize energy that way, besides a family connection."

"Family connection?" Rosalie prompted.

I groaned. "Another type of power is called connectors. People with these powers can connect themselves to different things. They connect their power to a block of cement and now they're as hard as cement, making them strong. Connect to bird and they can fly. You get the picture."

"So what happens when they connect their powers to a family member?" Tanya asked thoughtfully. Understanding what the family connection was, based on its name.

"Connectors are automatically connected to family, and they're connected to all of their family."

"Why the added emphasis there, Bella?" Emmett halted my explanation with his question.

I glanced at him thoughtfully. My expression showing how much this idea meant to me. "A lot of people underestimate the strength of family ties. That old saying, 'you can't choose your family' it's wrong. Of course I know what it's really saying, you can't choose what family you're born into. But you can choose your family."

I motioned to all of them. "Look at all of you guys. You choose to be a family. You've adopted each other."

"So even adopted family members are connected to a connector?" Eleazar asked.

I nodded. "Every family member is. Whether they were born into the family, married into it, or were adopted. They're all connected. Since all family is already connected, connectors can create a family connection.

"A family connections is a defensive connection. It protects the group connected from a dangerous situation."

Jasper cleared his throat making everyone turn to him. "So there's defensive connections and offensive connections?"

Of course he'd be the one to ask that. "Naturally, it depends on what the connector has connected to, and how they use the connection though."

Jasper nodded, understanding what I meant. "I think it's time to wake Anna." Rosalie glared at him but he continued. "We don't know what caused Bella's percentage to stop increasing, and what stabilized her energy levels. We know what can stabilize energy now, but we have no guarantee that one of them is what helped Bella. But what if whatever Anna is feeling is important."

"Jasper has a point," Carlisle added. "We've come to a halt with whatever happened to Bella. We can only guess at the moment. Anna though has information that we could possibly be needing."

Rosalie sighed, nodding in agreement after a while. She gently shook Anna awake. "Come on Sweetie, you need to wake up."

Anna rubbed her eyes, before turning in Rosalie's arms to go back to sleep.

"Nap time is over kid." Emmett swept Anna out of Rosalie's arms.

Rosalie hissed at him. I couldn't hear the noise but I could tell by the look of her face, what she had done. It was a good thing I couldn't hear, that meant Anna wouldn't have been able to hear it either.

Anna laughed, despite the sudden sweeping motion of being taken from Rosalie. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck.

He gave a quick kiss on her cheek. "Hey squirt we need your help."

She bounced in his arm excitedly. "I love to help."

"Good we need you to figure out what is changing?" Emmett said handing Anna off to Esme.

Anna shook her head. "It's not your mommy."

Rosalie snatched Anna back from Emmett. "It's not?"

"No. Not you or you or you…" Anna continued pointing to each of the Cullens. She then glanced at me. "It can't be Auntie Bella." She pointed to the Denalis. "Maybe them."

Anna slid out of Rosalie's arms and walked carefully to Tanya. She was wary of the Denali sisters, especially since we didn't explain what exactly their danger sensation was about.

Tanya smiled at her. She reached her hand out for her to take.

Anna took her hand and closed her eyes. She dropped her hand and went to Irina who had her hand already stretched out towards her.

Anna shook her head. She stopped in front of Kate and my heart skipped a beat, something that the vampires didn't miss.

Honestly I wasn't scared of Kate. I knew she wouldn't hurt Anna. What I was afraid of were my powers. Could Anna taking Kate's hand, trigger a reaction in me that could make my shields do what they did before. The very thought sent a shiver through me."

Edward gave me a gentle squeeze, trying to comfort me. "Kate won't hurt her."

"I know, but I don't know what will trigger what happened before." I turned my head so my face was against his chest. "Could the knowledge of what she can do trigger an emotional reaction from me?" My voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

He ran his hand over my hair. "Nothing's going to happen."

I wasn't sure why he thought that. Maybe Alice saw it. I nodded and listened, waiting until it was safe for me to move.

"Not Kate."

I turned back to the group. Kate caught my eye and I gave her an apologetic smile. She waved it away with her hand and smiled reassuringly. I was glad I hadn't offended her.

We watched as Anna took Eleazar's hand. She shook her head and moved over to Carmen, who was still holding Cissy.

Carmen held the baby in one arm and lifted Anna onto her lap with the other. She hugged the two of them while Anna set her hand on the woman's cheek.

Anna sighed and turned to me. "Not her, Auntie."

We all sighed.

"We'll check Charlie tonight." I promised.

"Not Uncle Charlie." Anna shook her head sadly.

I couldn't stop my curious glance. When Anna didn't explain I turned to Edward.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We called Charlie yesterday. You came but he didn't know what was going on. He couldn't explain it."

"How did that go?" I don't know why I asked, I already knew Charlie would have freaked out.

Esme was the one who answered. "Your dad was worried about you. He was really surprised about your percentage. When he couldn't explain it he called someone he thought would know?"

"He never said his name, just a code word," Emmett said. He grasped his chin, stroking an imaginary beard. "I wonder why."

Anna giggled, from where she sat. She still hadn't moved from Carmen's lap. She must have gotten close to the woman while I was unconscious. She smiled at me. "He called Grandpa Ray."

Eyebrows raised is surprise all over the living room.

"That was the famous Grandpa Ray, we were told about?" Tanya asked, her eyes shockingly wide.

I had to know. "What did Grandpa Ray say?"

"He didn't have any idea." Edward fiddled with a piece of my hair, trying to seem bored, but I could tell he was worried. "He also said he'd try to come up this way, but he didn't know when he'd be able to."

"Uncle Carlos no help either." Anna added.

I turned back to Anna. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Charlie called Uncle Carlos," Anna explained.

"He didn't know anything either," Rosalie add.

Anna yawned reminded all of us that she was tired. We all turned our attention to her. She ran her hand over Cissy's cheek, lovingly but her little body froze.

My heart started beating faster, worried that something was wrong. Anna's sudden change could mean anything.

Eventually Anna relaxed. She glared down at her baby sister, but I could tell she wasn't mad at her just slightly annoyed. "So you're the one messing with me."

I couldn't help the sharp pang that went through me. Toby used to say that, all the time, seeing as the fact our cousins like teasing and tormenting each other.

Thankfully only Jasper and Edward noticed my pain. It was too bad though that I couldn't hide it from them, seeing as Jasper could feel it and Edward could read Jasper's mind.

Rosalie got up and took Anna into her arms. "What do you mean Anna? Is Cissy the one who's giving off the change sensation?"

Anna nodded and I got up. "Now that we know who it's about, let's see what it's about?"

Jasper got up from his seat. "Just like before?"

I nodded once. "We'll need Cissy though."

Carmen handed me the baby and I moved to go sit back down beside Rosalie.

Anna set one of her hands on Cissy's cheek while the other held my hand. She focused on the sense of change, and Jasper boosted the strength of the feeling, sending it back to us twice as strong.

Anna closed her eyes and started breaking down the sensation. There wasn't much to it. Strength, life, and energy.

Anna and I sighed at the same time. I shook my head while Anna slouched, leaning back against Rosalie.

I met the others' curious eyes. "Cissy powers are coming in."

Emmett laughed. "Great, what are her powers?"

I shrugged. "We won't know until they start making themselves known." I glanced at Anna. "She was about five months when her powers started coming in."

Carlisle tilted his head to the side thinking as he glanced at Anna. "And Anna and Cissy's powers can come sooner than the others in your family because they're part of the legacy line right?"

I nodded. "That's right." I tightened my hold on Cissy who had slept soundly through this whole thing. I was not looking forward to trying to teach the baby how to control her powers. To this day I still hadn't figured out how Toby had been able to teach Anna when she was so young. At least I would have some help, whenever the time comes.

**Author's note**

** Alright this chapter is written. Please let me know if you guys see any mistakes. I tried my best to catch them, but sometimes I just can't catch mistakes in my own work. I think it might because I know what it's supposed to say, so my brain skips over minor mistakes thinking that it was written correctly.**

** Wow so the four month old is getting her powers, what are your thoughts on that? Any ideas what her powers might be? Or when we might see them?**

** On a side note, are any of you excited about the possibility of meeting Grandpa Ray?**

**This was fun to write and I hope you guys like it.**

**Later,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to all the people who repeatedly review this story. I love seeing your reviews, even a short comment about how you're thankful for the update, or how much you liked the chapter, brightens my day. So thank you to all the people who have reviewed Transitionals more than once. **

Chapter 16

Since my percentage had stopped increasing for the moment, and I no longer had to worry about training my mental shield just for my percentage, Carlisle didn't want me to train today. He thought it would be best to take a break and start fresh tomorrow.

A part of me was glad I didn't have to work with my mental shield, another part though thought I should be working. Not working with my mental shield had been disastrous for my family, I couldn't let something like that happen again. I should be practicing with my mental shield as much as I could.

Then again, I didn't really know how I was going to train my mental shield. There was no way we could continue with what Jasper had tried. All that emotion would set of my physical shield, and I couldn't deal with what happened yesterday, again.

We needed to figure out a better way to train my shield.

"You need to relax?" Edward's breath tickled my neck and I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped. Instinctively I flinched, causing my shoulder to jump up to my ear. This made him laugh.

I loved hearing him laugh, it was sweet, like the must soothing music.

His eyes caught mine and I was thoroughly dazzled, and unable to look away.

It was hard for me to believe that this handsome vampire was my mate. And not only that, he loved me, he called me Love; that was as good as saying 'I love you.' Despite what I caused, what I had done, he still loved me. I don't know how it's possible but I don't deserve him.

Every time I wonder why I had gone to such lengths to fight the mating bond and keep him and his family away, I force myself to remember I don't deserve any of their love; especially his.

I know he and the others don't believe it's my fault I lost my family, and they'll try to convince me of that. It won't work. They might be able to convince me it wasn't my fault since I couldn't use my mental shield, but they wouldn't have been killed if I wasn't being hunted.

Edward shocked me out of my thoughts by kissing my cheek. Every gesture he gives, showing his love for me makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but it also brings me pain. I could never live with myself if he or one of his family members were killed because of me. I loved him too much to lose him.

A surprisingly strong feeling filled me. A glanced at Jasper who lifted an eyebrow, daring me to question him.

I knew I was feeling love but I was curious why he suddenly felt like spreading it through me.

Edward kissed my cheek again, and the feeling intensified. I stared at Jasper again starting to figure out what he was doing. He grinned back at me, giving me the confirmation that I didn't really need.

Jasper was showing me how much love Edward feels towards me. The strength of that one emotion focused towards me could crush a human. Here I was having difficulty breathing thanks to the effects of Edward's love. If I had been any less of a vampire I would have been crushed by the weight of his love.

I knew the love between mates was strong, but for crying out loud this was intense. This experience could remove anyone's fear or doubts; but I had never doubted Edward's love for me.

The mating bond brings soulmates together. The bond is the connection of our love, the stronger our love the stronger the bond. He is my perfect other half and I am his. We complete each other.

It suddenly occurred to me to wonder why Jasper was so intent to crush me with Edward's love. I never got a chance to ask him.

The feeling slowly disappeared, and once it was just my emotions I had to deal with, Edward pulled me off the couch and out the door.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Where are we going?"

He didn't say anything until he stopped us a few feet from the garage. "Would you like to see a special place I like to go when I want to be alone, away from other people and their thoughts?" He smiled at me, his eyes in full dazzle mood, but I don't think he was trying to dazzle me on purpose.

I nodded, unable to speak.

His grin widened and he helped me get on his back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Remembering the strength of Edward's love for me, caused me to react instinctively. Before I realized what I had done, I kissed the exposed skin of his neck. His body stilled, but relaxed a second later. Then he started running.

The run wasn't long, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. I liked running with Edward. I had gone running before with other vampires, and the speed was amazing, but everything was different with Edward. Being with him made everything more exciting. Even something as boring as doing homework was made enjoyable if he was with me.

I giggled softly. I truly was in love with this vampire, and the fact that he loved me too made me want to cry tears of joy, while I still could.

"I love to hear you laugh. It's music to my ears." Edward stopped running, and helped me down. He brushed a stray strand of my hair away from my face. "Would you tell me what gave me the pleasure of hearing that sweet music?"

My face lit up, and the heat of the blush was scorching.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely."

I giggled softly again, but for some reason I couldn't get words to form in my mind, let alone slip past my mouth.

He seemed to understand that I couldn't talk and sighed, shaking his head. "Would you like to see my meadow?" He asked, finally putting a name to the place we were going to.

I nodded, still desperately trying to get my brain to work, to form words. I had so much I wanted to tell him, but that wouldn't happen until I figured out how to talk again.

He took my hand and carefully led me through the trees. We stepped past ferns and entered the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers -violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. This place was beautiful.

We walked to the middle of the meadow, and Edward carefully pulled me down to the ground, to sit beside him.

"This place is beautiful," I finally managed to voice my thoughts.

He smiled gently. "It's nothing compared to you."

I blushed, and looked down. I could be the most boringly plain person in the world and he'd still think that. That's what finding your mate was about. Finding your perfect match and knowing they are perfect for you.

_Flaws and all,_ the little voice in my head spoke up. I knew that was true but just like any insecure teenager, I didn't understand it.

One of his hands cupped my cheek, while the other pressed something into my hand. "What are you thinking?"

I tried to look down to see whether or not the coin in my hand was a penny, but he forced my chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

His eyes were in full dazzle mode, and my face broke into the goofiest of grins. He chuckled, no doubt thinking I'm crazy; but he waited patiently for me to get my head back on straight.

Of course once I got over his dazzling eyes, I blushed over my ridiculous grin. I covered my face with my hands and stifled a groan of embarrassment.

I was off the ground and set on his lap quickly.

"Don't be self conscious," he whispered in my ear.

I shifted on his lap so I could look at him. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

This made his face split into a smug grin. "It's getting clearer."

"If it's so clear than what was I just thinking about?" I couldn't help challenging him.

His face turned thoughtful. Moving carefully he caught hold of my chin and tilted my head from one side to the other. It took me a moment to realize he was reading my face.

"Well," he paused, "I can only think a few reasons why you'd be self conscious, and from what caused you to be self conscious, I'd wager I've got a good idea."

I raised an eyebrow, and waited.

His hand gently brushed over my raised brow. "You're thinking about us. You don't see yourself clearly, you know."

I was shocked by his statement. "Why would you say that?"

"When I compliment you, you look away. You don't believe me when I…"

"No, that's not it." I didn't want him to think that. "I know that's how you see me, I just can't comprehend it. You're the most handsome person I've ever seen, and I'm just me."

He chuckled softly, surprising me; I hadn't expected him to laugh at me.

"Like I said, you don't see yourself clearly. Surely someone like you knows, my kind are meant to seem beautiful to our intended prey. I'm beautiful on the outside but you, my Bella, are beautiful inside and out."

I laid my head against his chest, over his silent heart. "And you're not?"

He sighed and rested his cheek on top of my head. "Love, there are things in my past you don't know about. I've done some terrible things." I could tell it was difficult for him to tell me that.

I moved carefully so I could meet his eyes. "And I haven't?"

He glared down at me, his look disapproving. "Why can't you see that what happened wasn't your fault?"

"Whose fault was it?"

His eyes hardened. "The Undermining and the Hunters. The people who attacked you, who are after you."

"That's precisely my point." He was shaking his head, but I continued before he could interrupt me. "They're after me, if they weren't…"

He clamped a hand over my mouth. "You had no say about being a Transitional right?"

Since he didn't move his hand, I nodded my head.

"And you're powers come from your parents right?"

I nodded my head, not liking where this was going.

"You're parents knew that you'd inherit both of their powers right?"

My eyes narrowed. How dare he blame my parents? I tried to push his hand away to give him a piece of my mind but he trapped both of my hands in one of his, anticipating my reaction.

He ignored my struggles and continued his line of questioning. "Your parents were mates right?"

I just glared at him so he continued.

"Didn't you say that it was impossible to fight the mating bond?"

My only sign that I was following this conversation was a deliberate bat of my eyes.

"Your parents couldn't fight the mating bond, they didn't have a reason to until you came along. It was destiny for your parents to be together. So really you only have destiny to blame, that and the Undermining and the Hunters."

I shook my head, and he sighed in exasperation, releasing me.

"Why Bella? Obviously I can't understand the way you think. Why are you so bent on believing your family's deaths are your fault?" His voice was pained and frustrated.

I ran my hands through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. "Edward, I could have protected them."

"No!"

I flinched at his harsh voice and he calmed slightly.

"Bella, can't you see that in all honesty you couldn't have protected them, not like they needed." His arms tightened around me and he tucked my head under his chin. "Bella, you are strong, but your mental shield wouldn't have been able to protect everyone."

"Must we talk about this now?" I asked, feeling and sounding defeated.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella. You don't know how long I've waited to say those words." I honestly hadn't expected him to change the subject, but I'm glad he did.

Looking up into his eyes was a mistake I should have known not to make. The words I wanted to say to him were lost the moment I met his eyes. The love I found there was so intense I forgot how to talk again.

How was I supposed to tell him I felt the same way, when I couldn't speak?

He didn't seem to mind my silence, in fact he seemed oblivious to it, since he continued talking.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had on the plane ride to Chicago. The one we had briefly about you avoiding us, to keep us safe." He sighed, and his face filled with sorrow. "What Alice said about me doing the same thing if the roles were reversed, she was right, and she was right when she said I would have left."

My heart started hammering in my chest. Did he want me to leave? That didn't make any sense, he just told me he loved me. But maybe I'm just too dangerous.

"Calm down Love, no one is going anywhere," he reassured me; no doubt hearing my increased heart rate.

"I was just trying to let you know that I understand. You cared enough about us to try to stay away. That's why you still keep us at arm's length. You care so much about us, you can't bear for anyone else to get hurt. And despite the fact that we think we can take care of ourselves, you're living by example.

"Your parents loved you so much, that they separated; they left each other to protect you. Their example told you that to protect people you love, you have to stay away from them."

He gently took my face in his hands. "That's merely one way to protect the people you love. It was the plan that worked the best for you and your family, but it's not the option, for us."

I let a small grin flash across my face. "You seem so sure that you know how I feel about you."

He grinned too. "I've known how much you've loved me for a while now. In fact I understood how much you loved me after thinking about what Alice said. If our roles were reversed, eventually I would have left to protect you from me."

He shook, while pain crossed his face quickly. "Just the thought of leaving you, crushed me. What gets me though is the fact you knew how the bond between us would affect you, and you still went through that pain to protect me. If that isn't love I don't know what is. It might have been misguided, but that doesn't matter now.

"All that matters is that we love each other, and we'll work together from now on to fight our troubles." He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against mine.

Our lips were so close, but there was something I had to do before I could kiss him, or let him kiss me. "I love you, more than my own life."

"You are my life now, Love."

I'd fantasized about my first kiss for years, but none of those dreams had ever had someone like Edward in them. My heart was threatening to beat right out of my chest as he glanced down at my lips before meeting my eyes again.

We leaned in even closer to press our lips together, when his phone rang. Killing the mood instantly.

Edward growled in annoyance and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His face was torn, the emotions of anger and worry clearly written there.

"What is it Alice?" He asked, worry taking center stage.

I couldn't hear what Alice said. _She must be speaking quickly._ Surprisingly though I could hear Anna and Cissy crying. The two of them were in full tantrum mode. I was suddenly scared to go back to their house.

Edward snapped the phone shut, muttering to himself. He shook his head then pocketed his phone. Before I could ask him what was wrong he was on his feet, and had carefully flung me onto his back, a second later we were running back to his house.

"What's wrong? I heard the girls crying."

I couldn't say for sure, but it seemed like he sped up, but I had thought he was already running as fast as he could with me on his back. I tightened my grip around him, anyway.

"Anna's furious that you're not in the house. Jasper's trying to help her calm down but she's fighting him."

I sighed. "She's not going to be happy with me."

He shook his head in disagreement. "She's mad at me."

"You can't know that?"

"Alice said I was the one she was mad at."

To show my support I kissed his neck like I had earlier, but this time I tried to put all my love into the small gesture.

Edward flinched a few seconds later. He most likely could hear everything going on in his house now. He could probably hear everyone's thoughts too.

We hadn't even crossed the river, and I could hear Anna. I was mortified that his family was dealing with this without me. Anna was my responsibility and I had left her there for the Cullens to take care of, while I went off with Edward. How was that fair? It wasn't, and it was that simple.

He stopped running once we reached the front door, and helped me down. We braced ourselves, and he opened the door for me.

I stepped into the house and watched the scene in the living room nervously.

Rosalie was holding Anna on the couch, trying to calm her down. Anna's little body was fighting, trying to get down and away from Rosalie. She cried, and screamed, and I'm sure if she had something in her hands it would have been thrown across the room.

Cissy was in Carmen's arms, the woman was cooing to her, speaking softly in Spanish.

Jasper looked terrible as he tried to help both of the girls, and Alice had her arms wrapped around him, trying to send him all her love, to counteract all the negative emotions in the room.

Everyone else was at a loss of what to do.

After a quick assessment I knew Anna was the one who needed me more. I crossed the room as fast as I could without messing with my balance.

Rosalie gave me a grateful look and handed Anna over to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. She settled in my arms, her head on my shoulder, and her tears soaked my top. As she slowly calmed down, so did Cissy. Eventually she was able to talk away through her tears.

"You weren't here. You left me."

I kissed her forehead, giving her a squeeze. "I won't leave again, I promise."

She nodded, silent tears still streaming down her face. She cried herself to sleep that night.

I watched her as she fell asleep. We had taken one giant step back. How was I ever going to get Anna to be comfortable being away from me? She couldn't stay by my side forever.

I glanced around the room searching for Edward, needing some form of reassurance. He met my gaze and looking into his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. How were we going to wean Anna away from being with me constantly?

**Author's note**

**This wasn't what I had originally planned for this chapter. Edward grabbed the story and took it down a different path. And when I tried to get it back on track, Bella took over. At least Anna made sure the chapter ended where I was planning for it to end.**

**I only have one question this time, and that one would be about the one I ended the chapter with. Do any of you guys have any ideas or guesses, of how they plan to wean Anna away from Bella?**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to get it to you.**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** It is time to get some answers. But you'll have to read to find out which questions I answer.**

Chapter 17

"Uh, Bella? Should this baby be doing that?"

I hurried into the living room, fearing the worst. Anna and Rose were right behind me.

Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room, their video game forgotten as they stare at Cissy laying on her back in her playpen.

I watched Cissy, wondering what she could possibly be doing to make Emmett nervous. I didn't see anything wrong. She was babbling to herself softly, every once in a while she'd kick her legs, nothing out of the ordinary.

I turned to see if Emmett was playing the boy who called wolf, but it was clear he wasn't. Out of the corner of my eye a saw movement in Cissy's playpen. I turned back to her fast enough to catch the movement.

The only possible way for me to explain what was happening was that her little body was vibrating.

"She's going to be a little speed demon once she starts crawling." Kate sat down beside the playpen.

Emmett set his controller down and joined Kate on the floor. "Awesome, a baby with super speed."

Ugh, a baby with super speed; that didn't sound like a good idea. How would I catch her?

"Don't worry, we can catch her for you." Edward kissed my cheek as he passed me to join the others by Cissy's playpen.

I rubbed my temples. "You know sometimes I think my mental shield has a hole in it."

Alice laughed beside me. "Silly Bella, we all knew what you were thinking then, it was written clearly on your face."

Of course they knew. My mom had always called me her open book. For a quick second I felt the familiar ache of guilt, but then it vanished.

Jasper.

I looked around the room but before I could find him Kate grabbed hold of my arm.

"Come on Bella, it's time to go work on your shield," She said, dragging me out of the house and towards the back yard.

We had been working on my shield for the past few days, but we hadn't gotten anywhere. The training sessions had taken a turn no one had really planned on doing. Kate would try to shock someone and I'd hopefully block it.

So far it only worked some of the times. Edward was the only one willing to receive shock after shock. Everyone else were trying to come up with a better plan.

My mental shield blocks both Edward and Eleazar's powers, but trying to block them from reading the other's mind and powers, hadn't worked at all. The prospect of someone getting hurt seemed to motivate my shield to work but only sporadically.

Anna clutched one of my hands, while Edward took the other.

"Alright, are the two of you ready?" Kate asked, holding a hand out towards Edward.

I glared at the hand. "I don't like this." It was how I had started each of these sessions.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We know Bella, the others are trying to come up with a better plan, but until they do, we continue with this. You need to train your powers." Her eyes turned thoughtful; whatever she was thinking about brought a low growl out of Edward.

"Kate, I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice was velvety smooth, making his warning sound deadly.

Kate smirked at him, making it obvious that she wasn't going to listen to his warning. She turned to Anna and I saw red.

I could deal with Edward volunteering, he could handle the effects of Kate's powers; Anna couldn't.

"Don't you dare touch her," I hissed.

Surprisingly Kate smiled at me, before turning to Edward. "Can you hear Anna?"

He shook his head. "I don't hear a thing, but you shouldn't goad Bella like that. We don't know what will set her powers off."

"We know her mental shield reacts to her emotions, every time she gets mad her shield works." Emmett held up the information box he was studying.

"But we don't want both of her shields to react though," Carlisle reminded him.

Before anyone else could say anything all of the vampires turned to house.

"What's wrong?" I handed Anna over to Rosalie just in case I needed my hands free.

Rosalie shook her head, not sure what was going on. "Someone is driving down our driveway."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle nod in Edward's direction. He headed back inside, with Eleazar right behind him.

A few minutes later the rest of the vampires relaxed.

"It's just your dad?" Edward told me while he wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed in his embrace, while I wondered why Charlie was here.

I tried to go inside but Edward had me tightly in his arms. "They're coming outside."

Less than a minute later Charlie walked out with Carlisle and Eleazar.

"Uncle Charlie!" Anna yelled, squirming in Rosalie's arm, trying to get down. Rosalie set her down and she ran over to Charlie.

Charlie lifted her into his arms.

"Guess what Uncle Charlie?"

Charlie laughed. "What little Belle?"

"Cissy's fast."

Charlie looked around until he found the baby in Carmen's arms. "Has she already started crawling?"

My eyes widened in horror. "Goodness no." I was seriously dreading the day Cissy learned to crawl. "Cissy's powers appear to be super speed."

Charlie laughed. "Won't that be fun?"

I decided to change the subject. "So what brings you out here, dad?"

He help up a small cell phone. It was one of the secure lines for the rebellion. My eyes narrowed in confusion. Who was trying to get a hold of me?

Thankfully he didn't toss the phone at me, he knew I didn't have any hand eye coordination at the moment. He held it out for me and I took it. There was only one number in the phone records for this device.

I quickly dialed the number Grandpa Ray would expect me to call. Counting each ring, I waited for him to answer on the eighth one.

As was normal, he answered my call on the eighth ring. "Good afternoon Isabella."

"Afternoon," was all I could say. I was confused, and slightly worried about why he was trying to get a hold of me.

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Isabella, if this conversation was anything to truly worry about, we'd be having it in person."

This didn't calm me though. What Grandpa Ray believed needed to be worried about and what I worried about were completely different.

He sighed when he realized I wasn't going to answer him. "Isabella, I've been studying the information box I have that's connected to you, ever since you're father called me."

Now I was really nervous.

"Isabella Marie, if you can't calm down I'll talk to someone who can." Grandpa Ray spoke sternly.

Great he had middle named me, as my cousin Daymen would say.

"I'm looking at your information box as we speak, I can see that you're upset. Now calm down or pass the phone to someone else." His voice calmed with each word until it was sympathetic.

I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Thankfully Jasper helped me with his powers.

"Someone is influencing your emotions." Grandpa Ray's comment surprised me.

"That would be Jasper. But how did you know that?"

Another laugh came over the phone. "Isabella I can read this box better than anyone. I can read the differences of the recordings of your emotions; the ones where you are in control and when someone else is controlling them."

I didn't even know that was possible. "There's a difference in the recordings?"

"A subtle one, but enough for me to tell when someone is controlling your emotions."

"Can the box tell when someone is controlling Bella?" Jasper asked, knowing that a vampire would be able to hear him even though he didn't speak directly into the phone.

"There's ways that the box can tell us that, yes."

"But that's not what you called to tell us, right?" I asked, wanting to know the specific reason for the call.

Another sigh. "No that's not why I called. I want to talk to you about your recent brain activity. Is the area secure?"

I turned to Anna. She smiled before scanning the area for any danger.

Edward searched for any unexpected minds. "There isn't any danger near us."

Anna confirmed his words with a single nod.

"We're good to go Grandpa Ray."

Edward took my hand and led the way inside the house were we could all be comfortable.

Edward and I sat on the love seat, with Anna on his lap. Emmett, Rosalie and Kate were sitting on the floor beside Cissy's playpen. Carmen set her back inside it before sitting beside Kate on the floor. Carlisle Esme, and Eleazar sat on the couch. Charlie sat on one of the chairs, while Irina sat on the matching one. Tanya perched on the arm of her sister's chair. Jasper sat with Alice on his lap, in front of the love seat. No doubt so he could better control my emotions should Grandpa Ray's news upset me.

I took the phone and put it on the speaker, that way Anna and Charlie could participate in this conversation. "Go ahead Grandpa Ray, you're on speaker."

Grandpa Ray's laugh rang out of the phone. "Whatever works." He laughed again before getting on with the reason he called.

He started off by explaining the purpose for this conversation to the people who didn't know. "I've been keeping an eye on Bella, especially her brain activity, in hopes to figure out what's going on."

"And did you find something?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

"Possibly. I still haven't figure out what caused her energy to stabilize and her percentage to stop increasing, oh why she was unconscious for so long, but I may know what's going on with her shields."

We all shared hopeful looks. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could figure out my shields, then I would know how to train them.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Charlie yelled at the phone. His behavior surprised me. I've never seen or even heard Charlie be disrespectful to an elder.

Grandpa Ray wasn't offended though in fact he laughed. "Calm down Charlie, I know you worry about Bella."

Ah that made sense. I was still getting used to my dad taking care of me. I had to remind myself that that wasn't just my job. That it was okay to let people to take care of me. That was going to be a hard to get used to.

"I've been examining all the information I got from the box. Checking every detail that changes with each second. If you would, could one of you set a box to check Bella's emotional recordings, while another checks her brain activity, and another checks her mental shield."

Jasper checked the emotional recording, while Carlisle checked brain activity, and Charlie checked my mental shield.

"We're all set over here," I announced.

"Good, now, look for the times were Bella has control over her shield, even if it isn't very strong. Check those times and then check those times with the other two information boxes. See what's going on with her emotions and her brain."

Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper gathered in front of the fire place and checked all three, just like Grandpa Ray told them to. We waited as the three of them conversed quietly. By the time they were done, every vampire and of course my dad, were staring at me.

"What did I do?" I asked nervously.

"Your shield is purely defensive," Emmett answered me.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Care to explain further."

Jasper was the one to reply. "We were wrong. Your mental shield isn't connected to your emotions. When you want to protect someone, that's when it works. The stronger the need to protect is, the better control you have."

"Every time you were able to use your shield, we thought it was because you were angry; and that emotion was strong enough to support your shield." Carlisle looked like he was trying to grasp everything he had just learned. "The reality of it though was that you were determined to protect the people around you. That's why your shield was so strong whenever Kate got too close to Anna, during the sessions."

I thought about this, trying to wrap my brain around it. The way to get my shield to work was to want to protect people. No that wasn't true, 'the stronger the need to protect is, the better control you have.' That's what Jasper had said. It was the need to protect, that's how it works.

If only I had known before. The thought was in my head before I could block it.

I heard someone sigh but I was so lost in my thoughts I couldn't figure out who it was. A second later Jasper tried helping me. It didn't work.

"ISABELLA!"

I jumped at the loud cry.

"I can see what you're feeling young lady. Now cut that out, and let's get back to what we were doing."

Snapping out of my daze, I realized Grandpa Ray was the one who had yelled my name.

I laid my head against Edward's shoulder and nodded.

"He can't see you nod your head over the phone Bella," Emmett teased me, making me smile slightly in embarrassment.

Grandpa Ray answered, as if I had spoken out loud instead of simply nodding. "Now that we figured that out, you know what you have to do to train. Focus on your desire to protect, you have plenty of people to help motivate you. And Jasper should be able to help you, now that he knows how to."

"Thanks Grandpa Ray, now at least we know what to do." Charlie walked back to his seat, taking the phone from me.

"No problem. I plan to keep an eye on Bella, I'm still curious about all the other stuff that happened."

I groaned, great, now I had someone else checking up on me. I couldn't handle all the attention.

"We'll let you go Grandpa Ray. We've got work to do." Alice said goodbye to Grandpa Ray and dragged me back to the back yard.

"All right lil' sis, protect Alice."

"No Emmett!" Alice and Edward yelled at the same time, Emmett launched himself towards Alice and me.

Jasper and Edward sped toward us, trying to catch Emmett.

I shot my physical shield out, so it would react instinctively. Sadly all three of them hit my shield and was thrown backwards.

Emmett sat up, shaking his head as if to clear it. "That was awesome!"

"Emmett, we're trying to train her mental shield, and you can't attack anyone's mind." Kate shook her head before stalking towards Alice and me.

Is it wrong that I was able to protect Alice better than I could protect Edward? He is my mate after all. If I could protect any of them it should be him. But that wasn't the case.

Kate hadn't succeeded in shocking Alice, each time I blocked her. Yet my shield was still behaving sporadically whenever Edward was the willing guinea pig. Even my dad was protected all the time, but he was human after all. Getting shocked wouldn't have been good for him. Despite knowing that he still volunteered.

But none of that bothered me more than Anna volunteering. She hadn't been shocked thankfully, but it was easy for me to be protective of her. She was my younger cousin, and she was so small. And then there was the fact I couldn't let anything else happen to one of my family members.

The others were still weary of my lack of control. Jasper was the only member of the Cullens who had the excuse of being busy. He was slowly, and carefully trying to build the intensity of my feelings. I could already tell that it was working; it was getting a little easier to use my shield.  
~

Sunday evening we were back in the back yard. The sun had already set, but it wasn't very late yet. The cool night air didn't bother me so we were outside working.

Alice bounced to my side, a mischievous grin on her face. "Bella I have an awesome idea."

These words sent shivers down my back for some reason.

Jasper laughed, sensing my emotions. "Calm down Alice, you're scaring her."

Alice's smile faded, before she perked up. "Bella, Edward and I are going to fight."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

She merely laughed at me. "Because Edward will be able to read my mind and know what my moves are before I make them."

I could see where she was going with this. "I don't know how well this will work but we can give it a try."

Alice squealed with glee and quickly ran to a spot a few yards away from me.

"I so hope this works," I heard Emmett says somewhere behind me.

Edward gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before following Alice. I was suddenly distracted with memories of our almost first kiss.

"Focus Bella, you don't want Edward to hurt Alice right?" Jasper stepped up to myside.

I found his words silly. Edward couldn't hurt Alice, if this worked out he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts, but she'd still be able to see his future. I knew he was teasing me anyway.

Despite knowing that, I listened to his words. I focused on Alice, trying to force my mental shield around her. The distance was a problem, but Jasper tried to make up for that by increasing the power of my feelings. I had to admit that it was getting easier and easier to work with my shield. The more Jasper worked with me the more I became used to my shield.

Eventually I was able to put my shield around my best friend. Edward nodded to her, signaling he couldn't read her thoughts, and she launched herself towards him.

It was harder to keep the shield around the right person, once they were fighting. I slipped a couple times, and the shield ended up around Edward.

I still couldn't support my shield for long. After about five minutes, I was done. I couldn't keep it up any longer, and I was beat.

Jasper caught me as I staggered and Edward was beside us a fraction of a second later.

"Enough, that's it for tonight." He gently took me from Jasper, lifting me into his arms.

Carlisle nodded his agreement as he walked towards us. "You need to rest Bella. You should go home and go to bed."

Going to bed sounded wonderful. I could imagine climbing into bed and falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

**Author's note**

** Hurray, they know how to help Bella with her shield. And as far as I know we only have one more chapter before the fun begins. Hopefully nothing changes that.**

** So we got to talk to Grandpa Ray, did that make you more excited to meet him? **

** Just curious, which training do you guys like better, Kate and her powers, or fighting against Edward? Do any of you guys have any other ideas about training? **

** Here's the question I'm really interested in hearing your thoughts. What do you think about Cissy? Does she really have super speed, or is it something else?**

** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also if you see any mistakes, I'd love to know, so I can fix them. And if there's something you don't understand or are unsure of, feel free to message me your questions.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** This chapter is going to continue with training, but we will also be setting the story up for the fun next chapter. The Cullen Family baseball game.**

** I would just like to say, how excited I am that I finally got more than 100 reviews. This chapter is for everyone we ever reviewed, thank you so much. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Chapter 18

My life couldn't get much more chaotic. Or at least I hoped it couldn't. With school in the morning and working with my shield during the afternoon, not to mention work, my days were filled.

The only good thing about being so busy, was a good thing but also something I wasn't happy about. I didn't have much time to spend with Anna and Cissy. During classes, Cissy stayed in her carrier, and Anna sat on my lap but I had to work on school. At lunch Rosalie and Alice cared for the girls so I could eat. Anna still joined in during PE so I got to spend an hour with her at least.

But once we get back to the Cullens' house, I went outside to work on my shield. Anna of course followed me but she no longer had to help. I was getting used to my shield, and it was getting easier to use.

After training I had to work though. While I was doing that, someone else had to watch the girls. I felt like I didn't have any time to spend with the girls and that upset me. Except the more time Anna spent with Esme, the more comfortable she would be around her, then Anna and Cissy could stay with her during the day while I went to school.

I wanted to spend time with the girls, but I didn't want them to have to go to school with me. The crazy schedule known as high school wasn't for them, at least not at that age.

Despite getting closer to Esme though, Anna still refused to leave me alone. If we're not in the same room she'd freak out. Not even Rosalie could get her to go to a different room, even if it was in the same building.

I honestly didn't know what to do with her.

Besides Anna though, I was missing important moments in Cissy's life. She was learning how to roll over from her back to her stomach. So far she had been able to roll to her side, but she couldn't go all the way onto her stomach yet.

Rosalie was thrilled with Cissy's improvement though. Every time Cissy rolled from her back to her side Rosalie's smile would widen. Her smile could have lightened an entire town for a night.

Rosalie wasn't the only one that was happy with Cissy's development. Carlisle was keeping track of everything. Every little change was documented. From Carlisle writing it all down, to Emmett recording her doing everything on a video camera.

On a little happier note, I was doing better with my shield. Surprisingly though I was doing better with the trainings where I had to shield someone's thoughts from Edward while they fought. He wasn't too happy about that.

I had come to the conclusion that knowing Kate would shock someone, and knowing I could block her, I had a harder time focusing. When anyone fought with Edward I had no way of knowing how badly they could get hurt, so I was more inclined to protect their thoughts; giving them a fair chance.

For some reason though I could never shield Jasper's thoughts. I think that I was a little scared of giving him a fair shot of fighting Edward. I knew he wouldn't really hurt him, but I was still nervous.

Once we figured out which training was easier for me, the Denalis decided to head home. So that's why we were all outside Wednesday evening.

The Denalis had stayed for over a week. Carmen didn't want to leave Cissy, and Anna. And Eleazar wanted to stay longer, wanting to learn more about me and my kind. Kate was enjoying the chance to work with her powers, and her sisters were glad to spend time with the Cullens. Despite all that though, they were ready to go home.

Kate slung an arm around my shoulder, leading me away from the group.

We stopped beside the river.

"Feel free to call me whenever. I'll come down in a flash." She flashed me a wide grin before continuing. "It was nice to help with someone else's powers, while getting to work with mine too."

I nodded. "I'm going to be busy for a little while, but we should fine sometime to get together."

The grin on her face double in size, and her eyes shined with an intense gratefulness. "I would love that Bella." She took my hands and held them firmly in hers. "Until next time Cousin."

She dashed back to the rest of her family, and I was glad I was alone, and Anna was distracted. I needed a moment to myself.

The Denalis had accepted me so easily. They already felt like I was family.

_ You are family, silly. You're with Edward now._ The little voice in my head was right, and I smiled.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't known Edward had come and found me. I jumped when he brushed the back of his hand against my cheek to get my attention.

"I'm sorry." His eyes told me how sorry he was. He hadn't wanted to scare me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, putting how much I loved him into that one smile. "You're forgiven."

His eyes darted to my lips, and butterflies took flight in my stomach. If he was going to kiss me he'd have to move quickly, because we could be interrupted at any moment.

I tried to wait patiently but he still hadn't made a move to press his lips to mine. It was disappointing. Then I noticed the calculating look in his eyes, and the nervous twitch to his lips. His uncertainty made sense know. He was gauging whether or not he had enough control to kiss me. My blood did seeing to him after all.

His eyes softened and he leaned his head slowly towards mine.

A commotion from the front of the house made him stop. He stiffened and took a step back, putting distance between us.

I was hurt, but I kept it off my face be reminding myself this would be hard on him. There was no reason to make it any more difficult.

A second later we were joined by the rest of his family and mine. For a fraction of a second I was glad Charlie was at work.

Anna was squirming in Rosalie's arms trying to get to me. I sighed, well below her hearing range and reached out towards her.

Once she was firmly in my arms she pressed a shaking hand to my cheek. I tried to ignore the worried looks from twelve vampires.

Anna had gotten a sudden flash of danger and to my dislike, it was attached to Edward. He had given off a dangerous sensation just a moment before. I didn't have to be a genius to know what had been considered dangerous.

I wanted to scream. Yes, a vampire kissing his singer was dangerous. But just because it was it didn't mean it had to be. I trusted Edward, he could control himself; I was sure of that.

The sensation she felt was generic, Edward was still testing his control, so it couldn't have registered in Anna's powers yet.

Edward reached for Anna's hand and I panicked. If he knew what Anna had felt it would hurt him, and I couldn't let it.

"It was a false alarm." I passed Anna as fast as I could, back to Rosalie.

Edward didn't believe it, in fact none of them did.

I sighed. "You know how Alice's powers are based on decisions?" They nodded so I continued. "Anna's powers will pick up a generic sensation. But because of the person's decisions it can changed."

"So that's what happened?" Alice asked, as if she believed I was lying.

I glared at her. "Yes Alice, that's what happened." Then I got an idea to end this conversation and get them all to believe me. I focused my mental shield around Rosalie, thinking about shielding Edward from her thoughts, and how I didn't want him to be hurt by them.

Edward glared at me. "I can't hear Rose's thoughts anymore."

I didn't dare smile. "Okay Anna, show Rosalie what you felt." It was easy enough for me to keep my shield around Anna too.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed slightly as Anna showed her what she had felt. She glanced at Edward suspiciously before turning to me. I could tell from her look, that she wanted to talk.

I could agree to that.

"Everything's alright." Rosalie told them.

I watched her lips continue to move but I couldn't hear anything. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I hoped she didn't tell them what the feeling was.

The tension relaxed.

"Life here sure isn't boring," Tanya joked. She stepped forward and gave me a gentle hug before saying goodbye.

We all said goodbye to the Denalis, and then they left.

The rest of us went back inside, back to what I guess would be our normal routine.

Carlisle headed to his room to get ready for his shift at the hospital. Jasper and Emmett started playing a video game, forcing Edward to play with them. I had a feeling Rosalie put them up to it because she gave Anna to Alice and moved us to the far side of the living room.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and started texting me.

I sighed and explained why Anna had gotten the dangerous sensation. By the time I had finished, she was laughing. She left me where I was sitting and went to Anna.

"Anna, would you come upstairs with me?" Rosalie asked the little girl sweetly.

Anna glanced at me before meeting Rosalie's gaze. "Will Auntie Bella come too?"

Rosalie shook her head which Anna soon did too. This didn't deter Rosalie though. "Your Auntie is going to practice her shield."

"But Edward's playing." Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and Jasper and I don't want him to cheat." Emmett replied quickly.

I saw Edward roll his eyes and I couldn't help laughing. I came to his defense. "It's not like he can turn his powers off."

Emmett flashed me a quick grin before turning back to the game. "That's where you come in baby sis."

Alice knelt in front of Anna. "If you come upstairs with Rose and me, I'll take you shopping."

Anna thought about that for a moment. Could her love for shopping really get her to go to a different room than me? She agreed and my mouth dropped open in shock.

The guys broke into laughter, and Alice grinned in triumphant. Rosalie was the only one able to control herself.

Alice and Rosalie took the girls upstairs, and I sat beside Edward, trying to figure out if bribing Anna would backfire on us.

"Alice says to tell you everything will be fine," Jasper said a second later.

I had to say, I liked having a psychic for a friend.

"So are you going to help us out or not?" Emmett asked once he realized his thoughts were not protected from Edward.

"I'm not going to use my powers to help you win a game, that isn't even affected by whether or not Edward can hear your thoughts."

Edward grinned at that, then won the game. In a dash he had his controller put away, and two of us sitting comfortingly on his couch in his room.

Super human speed, that was something I looked forward to; not that I minded being carried by him.

I was content just sitting in Edward's room. In fact I was enjoying just sitting beside him. He just had to ruin my mood.

"You do know I can hear everything my sisters are saying to try to convince Anna I'm not dangerous to you; right?"

I sighed. "I had hoped they'd whisper so you wouldn't hear." I let myself look him in the eye, slightly nervous that he'd be upset that I had tried to hide something from him.

His eyes we're smoldering, but he wasn't angry, in fact he smiled. The next thing I knew, he formed his hand to my cheek and kissed me. It was so fast, I hadn't realized what he had done until he pulled back.

As I blinked back my daze, he gave me my favorite crooked smile. "Sorry," He whispered gently. "I made a quick decision so it wouldn't alert Anna, or Alice." He chuckled shaking his head.

A squeal rang through the house.

"Alice," I groaned, burying my face in Edward's chest. I could already feel the embarrassing blush.

He rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay, Love"

A knock on the door proved otherwise. I looked up as Alice let herself into the room. She was grinning excitedly.

Edward glared at her. "Can we help you?"

Her grin widened. "Oh, it's the other way around."

Edward and I shared a look before turning curiously to Alice.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

I never would have thought that she could have smiled any wider, but I was proven wrong. She didn't answer my question, at least I didn't think so until she left and Edward sighed. She must have told him silently.

He shook his head and met my curious gaze. "Don't move."

I froze as best as I could, considering I couldn't become a statue yet.

He pressed his lips lightly to mine.

I wished desperately that I could have controlled my reactions but it was useless. Blood boiled under my skin, burned in my lips. Thankfully he had warned me to stay still, my brain managed to control the urge to wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him closer to me.

The kiss felt like it had lasted longer than it did, but despite being short it was still amazing.

"Are you alright?" He asked the question I had planned to ask him.

I nodded, letting a quick chuckle escape my lips. "I'm fine, but how are you?"

Moving carefully, for reasons unknown to me, he pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm wonderful."

I tried to read any unease in his face but I couldn't see any.

"Come on Love, Jasper's getting some stuff ready outside." With one more chaste kiss, he pulled me off the couch.

We joined Jasper and Emmett outside.

"Okay, we need to make sure nothing bad happens today." Jasper told us sternly, his glare ending at Emmett. "Alice promised Anna, that nothing would happen. If everything goes well this will help Anna let go."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "So what are we going to do?"

Before Jasper could answer, Alice appeared at his side. "We're going to play a game."

I knew the little devious look on Alice's face.

"We're going to have a challenge," She announced, ignoring my glare. "You'll be with me Bella, and the guys will try to find us."

I gave her a disbelieving look, but I didn't get a chance to tell her any of the flaws with her plan.

"They aren't allowed to use their sense of smell and Jasper won't cheat by following what you're feeling." She beamed at her husband.

"Yeah, Jasper knows not to cheat," Emmett teased Edward, who growled back at him.

"I can't turn it off Emmett."

Edward and Emmett flinched slightly, both of them turning back towards the house. I had the feeling Esme must have told them to behave themselves, since they both ended their argument and turned to Alice without another word.

"Okay Alice, feel free to explain."

She turned to me, and the next second she had me in her arms and we were flying through the forest surrounding their house.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed.

She laughed at me. "Don't worry Bella, I won't let anything bad happen."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I told you we're having a challenge. You and I are going to see how long we can hide from the guys. You just have to shield my thoughts from Edward." Her lack of concern over this made me realize just how much trust she had in me and my powers. That, or she saw that this turned out okay.

Either option should have had a positive effect on me.

We raced through the trees, well actually Alice was the one doing all the running, I just enjoyed the ride while trying to force my mental shield around Alice. This strange technique Alice had come up with wasn't really working as well as the other training exercises. Obviously it was working somewhat though because Edward hadn't caught up to us, and seeing as he was the fastest in the family, he should have caught Alice pretty quickly.

A half hour of dodging the guys, turned into an hour. The challenge was actually turning into a pretty fun outing; that was until Alice had a vision and we stopped.

The three guys nearly ran into us. Edward was of course in front, with Jasper behind him and Emmett bringing up the rear.

Edward carefully took me from Alice's arms.

Jasper wrapped his arms protectively around Alice. He glanced from Alice's face to Edward's. "What is she seeing?"

Edward turned his glance to me. I completely forgot my shield.

Alice shook her head to clear it.

"What did you see?" Jasper demanded to know.

"We're going to have some visitors, nomads a group of three." Alice tilted her head to the side, focusing on the future. "They know we're here, but I'm not sure when they will arrive."

Edward gently helped me onto his back. "Until they leave, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Yeah, and Rosalie and Esme will be watching the girls like hawks," Emmett added.

Jasper glanced around the area, no doubt searching for danger. "Come on let's go back."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "That's enough training for tonight. Besides, we don't want to push Anna too far tonight. We don't know how long she'll tolerate Bella being gone before…" She left her comment unfinished. We all had an idea of what Anna would do when her tolerance to this separation ran out.

I sighed, and tightened my hold around Edward's neck, before he sped off towards the house.

**Author's note.**

** I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it wasn't all that interesting, just a filler chapter. But all stories need some of these chapters. I needed this chapter though because the Denali clan had to go home. That way the baseball scene would be as close to the original story as possible. Obviously there will be some changes though.**

** I have to ask, are you guys excited for the baseball scene? Are you excited to see what I have in store for James' coven? (Hint, anyone remember who or what, I said would be the next problem?)**

** Did you like hearing more about Cissy?**

** And on a serious note, I've been debating about whether or not to make Transitionals one fanfiction, or a series. I'm going through all four of the Twilight books (I don't know what parts of the plot I will keep of the other books but most of the bigger plots will stay. So I thought I would ask what my readers would prefer. Would you rather I just make one giant fanfiction, or should I make a sequel or two or three? I would really like your guys' opinion. I want to know what would be easier for you guys. **

** Thank you all for reading, I'm glad to see so many people like this story.**

**Until next time,**

**Watch out for those pesky Hunters.**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer. I will be using the description of the game from twilight in this chapter. I take no credit for it. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hurray it's time for the baseball scene. By the end of this chapter we will have the first scene where they see James and his coven for the first time.**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has added this story to their favorites list. I'm so glad that you all like this story.**

Chapter 19

Life in Forks was starting to become normal. I couldn't help but find that funny since we had been in Forks for a few months now. Not that three months was considered enough time to get used to a new place to live.

In reality though, the Cullens and I were just getting used to spending our time together. Just the seven of them and the four of us, though Charlie didn't really spend much time with us.

Every minute that we were weren't in school or at our house to sleep and eat dinner with Charlie, Anna, Cissy, and I were over at the Cullen house.

And now, here we were, Saturday night, and we were having a sleep over with Rosalie and Alice.

The two of them had kicked their husbands out, so the three of us could have some girl time with Anna and Cissy.

Alice was holding a check list in her hands. I had a feeling she had come up with the list by watching unrealistic sitcoms.

"The first thing we're going to do is cook dinner," She squealed happily.

Anna gently pulled on my top. I lifted her up into my arms and she whispered in my ear. "Do I have to eat it? What if it's bad?"

My face heated up in a blush that was the deepest red. Alice and Rosalie had heard that. What if it upset them?

Alice didn't seem bothered by Anna's words, but she was angry at something. I didn't know what it was until she yelled, "I thought we told you guys to go hunting!"

Her face hardened into a deep scowl as she listened to whatever the guys were saying. After a short moment she stuck her nose in the air and carefully pushed everyone out of her and Jasper's room. She didn't stop until we were all in the kitchen.

Esme was waiting for us in the kitchen.

Carlisle, who was the only male allowed in the house for the rest of the night, was stirring something on the stove.

Rosalie set Cissy in her bouncy seat which was sitting on the counter away from the cooking stuff.

Anna eagerly pulled up a stool to work beside Esme. She grinned at the oldest Cullen woman.

Esme gave Anna a motherly smile and the two of them got to work.

"Here you go Bella."

I turned towards Alice's voice and an apron landed on me. It rested on my head, draping over my face so I couldn't see.

It didn't take much to recognize Anna's sweet laughter, and figure out what she was most likely laughing at.

I pulled the apron off my head and put it on, just in time to see Alice help Anna put hers on.

The aprons had Alice written all over them. They were so fancy and beautifully made, I really didn't want to wear it and get something on it.

Alice turned a death glare at me. "You're wearing it and that is final." With that said she tossed one to Rosalie and then put one on herself.

We cooked dinner with Carlisle and Esme. I was surprised how much fun we all had, especially since I knew human food didn't smell good to vampires. They didn't let that bother them though. They ignored it pretty well, minus a flinch or two from Alice, when Anna and I would test the food. We all had a good time, and dinner was better than any five star restaurant I had been to. Not that I had gone to many.

After dinner was over and we had handed over our plates to Esme, -who insisted she'd wash the dishes- we gathered in Alice's bedroom for makeovers.

Alice hurried into her closet. "I picked out the perfect clothes for tonight."

When she emerged from her closet she had an arm full of clothes.

"I bought these for this exact occasion." She handed out the clothes, which turned out to be dresses.

I held the knee length dress she handed to me, up to my shoulders. I was prepared to tell her no, but the truth was, I loved it. This dress was perfect, simple, yet elegant.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie asked as she carefully helped Anna into her little pink dress.

Alice grinned before disappearing into her closet once more. "We're not going anywhere, we're staying in tonight, and watching movies."

"Then why are we dressing up?" I asked.

Alice returned, dressed in a silky black dress, with ruffles at the bottom. She threw her arms up in the air, her smile flashing with her excitement. "Why not?"

Rosalie laughed at her sister, Anna joined her a second later.

"Get dressed Bella, I still need to do everyone's hair and makeup." Alice gave me a sweet smile as she started brushing Anna's hair.

I knew that look surprisingly well. Toby's sister Melissa used to smile like that, when she wanted something from me.

I slipped into Alice's bathroom and changed into the dress. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. I liked the dress, and besides, Alice would have seen how the dress looked on me. She wouldn't have bought it if it hadn't looked nice.

When I stepped out of the bathroom Alice grabbed my arm. She dragged me over to a chair, letting me sit down before she attacked my hair.

"So, Anna, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Rosalie asked as she finished putting ribbons in Anna's hair.

Anna bounced in her seat excitedly. "Princess movies!"

We all laughed at her answer. It was one of those answers that was obvious. If anyone knew Anna, they had to know she loved any type of princess stuff. And if the princess loved pink it was one of her favorites.

"Rose, don't forget to do her makeup."

Rosalie nodded at Alice's reminder.

"Anna is three years old, she does not need makeup."

Alice must have seen me try to turn around in my seat because she clamped her hands down on my shoulders, pinning me in the chair.

"Lip gloss," Anna reminded me. Tessa had let Anna wear that.

Alice released me and flitted over to her vanity table. She rummaged through it before tossing a small circle lip gloss container at Rosalie.

With nothing really to do while I sat as still as could be for Alice, I found myself watching Rosalie. She finished with Anna quickly, then changed Cissy and put her into a little dress.

Rosalie was a natural when it came to taking care of the girls. She would have been a wonderful mother. The way she acted with the girls, one might even guess she was their mother.

She set Cissy on the bed and started working on her own hair, carefully keeping a watch on the baby, just in case she decided to try rolling over. Thankfully Rosalie had set her in the middle of the bed so it would take her a while to roll off it, and we'd get to her before she could.

Alice made quick work of my hair and makeup, but I had a feeling we'd have longer makeover session in the future. She grinned at me chuckling lowly, and I knew I was right. She dashed towards her vanity and in a movement that was blurred to my sight, she finished getting herself ready. She was back at my side, grinning in anticipation. "Time to watch movies."

Watching movies with a little girl like Anna was fun, but also difficult.

Anna was a talker. She had to put her two cents in. She told us what she thought about the bad guy after he showed up for the first time. She was constantly telling Rosalie and Alice what was going to happen to next. Thankfully neither of them were upset by that. When the prince started fighting the bad guy towards the end of the movie Anna jumped up to her feet and started cheering him on.

"You can do it. Beat that old Meany." She swung a fist towards the tv, and I heard a chuckle.

I turned around in my seat and found Carlisle and Esme leaning against the wall watching us. Their eyes were shining bright with laughter as they watched Anna.

Alice jumped up in her seat as the credits started rolling. "There's going to be a storm tomorrow!"

Cheers from outside made me realize the guys were still out there. They most likely hadn't left.

"Sweet, we can play ball tomorrow," Emmett yelled, his voice thick with excitement.

Anna tilted her head to the left curiously. "Ball?"

"Baseball," Rosalie explained.

Anna started bouncing. "I play too?" She turned to ask Carlisle, knowing if he said yes, I wouldn't say no.

He smiled sweetly down at her. "Of course you can play."

She ran around the couch and hugged him as tight as she could. I on the other hand was trying to figure out how Anna was going to play. She could bat, but that would be pretty much it, as far as I knew. I didn't want her pitching, just to be safe. Carlisle would find a way to let her play, and I could always shield her.

"If she's going to play tomorrow, she'll need a bat." Alice scanned the future. "One of those plastic bats that come with the little plastic balls from a toy store will work. You boys can go get that."

The sleepover agenda that Alice had created was not forgotten in the light of the news. After watching another movie, we all went upstairs to Rosalie's room, were we stayed the rest of the night. We all changed into pajamas that Alice had bought us, and played games until Cissy, Anna, and I fell asleep.

By the time we woke up, everyone was in the house, preparing for the game.

"Alice is Cissy going to be okay tonight?" I had to ask her. With the knowledge I had about vampires, I knew very well why they only played ball when there was storm, and Cissy didn't do well with storms. Neither did Anna but I had a feeling she wouldn't be bothered by it tonight.

Alice checked the future for me. "She'll be fine Bella, the storm won't bother her. In fact she'll be rather calm."

"Good I was wondering if we'd all get to go." Emmett walked through the kitchen door carrying a large bag.

Anna stared at the bag before going over to Emmett. "What's that?" She pointed to the bag he had just set down, before reaching her arms up.

Emmett gladly lifted Anna up into his arms. He loved holding the two little girls. "That is your guys' tent."

I couldn't help laughing at Anna's sweet confused look. "Tent?"

Emmett turned to me with a bewildered look. "Does she not know what a tent is?"

"I do to," she practically yelled in his ears. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"She wants to know why they need a tent," Edward clarified. He crossed the room and took Anna from Emmett. "Carlisle wants us to put a tent up for you and your sister and your auntie, that way you'll be more comfortable."

Anna thought about that for a short moment before nodding in agreement.

"I called Charlie, to see if he wanted to watch the game but he said he had to work." Esme joined us in the kitchen. "He wished us to all have a good time."

"That was nice of him." Edward passed Anna off to Esme. She took her eagerly and the two of them started cooking together.

Edward took my hand and slowly led me out of the kitchen, gauging Anna's reactions. Alice winked at us, and Edward picked up the pace. Once out of the kitchen, he lifted me into his arms and ran up to his room.

I thought I heard Emmett mumble something, and I was certain of it after seeing Edward's face shift into a glare, but I wasn't able to make out what he had said.

Edward set me down inside his room. "Would you care to listen to music with me, while we wait for the storm?" he asked like the gentleman he was.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He turned on a soft jazz cd and we sat on his couch together. Sitting there together was nice. The music in the background made the peacefulness a little more enjoyable.

Our quiet peacefulness was interrupted a few hours later by a loud squeal, then a yell from a pixie. "It's time to go!"

Edward sighed before getting up. He laced his fingers with mine and we walked downstairs.

Everyone was waiting besides the front door for us.

Esme was rocking Cissy in her arms. Cissy had a strand of Esme's hair firmly in her fist. Rosalie was zipping up Anna's coat. Emmett was beside her carrying the tent. Jasper was carrying the equipment and Alice was holding a picnic basket. We would meet Carlisle at the field once he got off from work.

Edward helped me with my coat before helping me climb onto his back. "Everyone ready?" he asked once my death grip around his neck was set.

The others nodded, and they took off out of the house one after another.

Edward kept pace with his family, since he was the fastest; we were at the front of the group though.

I could tell there was something on Edward's mind. He was slightly tense, but a second later he relaxed, and took off. He sped away from the rest of the group.

I had no idea how Anna would react to that, but I figured it must have been okay. Alice would have seen if our running ahead would bother Anna. Besides ever since Alice had made that deal with Anna, her little cousin had been doing better about being separated.

Edward stopped in a large clearing a few minutes later. The enormous open field was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

"Is there any specific reason why you had to run on ahead of everyone else?" I asked as he helped me off his back.

He set me in front of himself, grinning down at me with his crooked smile. "I would like to spend some time with you. Alone," he added emphasis to that one word, letting me know just how much it meant to him. "I want to be able to take you out without having to bring Anna. I'm trying to test the two of your comfort levels, your tolerance."

I gave him an understanding smile. "She's doing better."

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, she is."

He glanced up, looking over my shoulder. When I turned around I found Carlisle walking towards us. He smiled and nodded his head before turning to the side of the field we had come from. The others emerged from the tree line.

Edward gently pressed his lips to my cheek and he and the guys set up the field for the game.

Esme had the tent put together before I had fully turned around.

The tent was like the ones my grandparents used when they took the grandkids camping with them. The tent's covering that made it where you couldn't see inside it, could be removed so the parents could watch children inside it. The tent was surrounded by a see through fabric when the covering wasn't fastened around it.

Alice was stuffing the covering in the bag while Rosalie and Esme made up a pallet of blankets on the floor for us.

With the three of us situated under the tent, where we could still see and everyone could still see us, the Cullens got ready to start their game.

"It's time," Alice announced. As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and crashed westward toward town.

Esme had set the tent up a few feet from where Emmett was standing, swinging a bat. I guessed that made us a few feet from home plate. A perfect spot to watch the game from.

Everyone took off towards their different positions. Alice went to the pitching mound, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Edward was out in left field.

Rosalie stood off to the side of Emmett and Jasper stood behind him, catching for the other team. Esme stood to the side of Jasper, she was going to referee.

Anna crawled out of the tent and ran after Esme, something the others didn't miss, since they were watching Esme, waiting for the signal that they could start the game.

"I want to play," she said taking Esme's hand.

Esme squeezed Anna's hand gently. "You can bat after Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled at Anna while she bounced excitedly beside Esme. Was there any sport that Anna didn't want to try? Or was this all about being able to play a game? That seemed more reasonable to me.

"All right," Esme called out in a clear voice, that I knew even Edward would be able to hear. "Batter up."

I had never seen a vampire baseball game so this was a new experience for me. It definitely wasn't like major league. No their game made that look like tee-ball.

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating wind up. She held the ball in both of her hands at her waist, and then, like a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand.

Emmett hit the second pitch with a thunderous crack, that echoed off the mountains.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

I waited patiently to see the outcome of his hit. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him, but Edward was gone.

"Out!" Esme signaled with her hands like an umpire.

Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, grinning widely.

One thing became very clear to me then. Emmett hit the hardest, but Edward could make up for that by running the fastest. Now I understood why they were on opposite teams.

The inning continued, but even with my slightly more advanced eyesight, I still found it hard to keep up with the speed at which the game was played at.

Just like Esme had said, after Rosalie batted Anna got her turn.

Alice took one of the little plastic balls that had come with the plastic bat and moved closer to Anna.

Emmett gave Anna the bat and he showed her how to hold it. She was practically vibrating with excitement by the time he had moved away so Alice could pitch one to her. Jasper and Rosalie stayed on their bases, and I was glad to see Edward and Carlisle stayed put, and didn't move forward.

"Are you ready?" Esme asked. We all anticipated her answer.

"YES!" She shouted as loud as she could, a smile spreading across her face.

Alice tossed the ball lightly, but Anna swung early. Emmett tossed the ball back, giving Anna a reassuring smile.

Anna scrunched up her face determinedly but she missed the second pitch too. Her face fell, making my heart hurt for her when she missed the third one too.

"Do you want some help?" Emmett asked.

Anna nodded her head sadly.

Emmett sat on his knees and held the bat with Anna, with her safely between his arms. "Okay Anna, Alice is going to pitch this one, and I'll tell you when we need to swing. How does that sound."

Anna nodded. I could tell she was losing interesting in this game since she wasn't able to do it on her own. Hopefully Emmett would be able to get her to hit this next pitch, otherwise Anna would give up with this game. It would take a while to get her to try again.

Alice nodded to Emmett and she tossed the ball.

"Now!"

Anna and Emmett swung the bat, sending the ball sailing past Alice's right ear. Anna dropped the bat and squirmed out of Emmett's arm and flung herself into Esme's arms.

"Anna, we've got to run to the bases." Emmett pointed off towards first base.

Anna glanced all the way to where first base was and slouched in Esme's arm. "No."

We all laughed.

Emmett snatched Anna out of Esme's grasp and ran to first base. Rosalie and Jasper saw and took off too.

Jasper slid into home and Rosalie to third before Alice got the ball into play.

Edward caught the third out and sprinted to the tent; smiling all the while. "What do you think?"

"One things for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.

"How's Cissy handling the noise?" Carlisle asked, walking up to us.

I glanced down at Cissy, who was laying on her back beside me. She reached her hands towards me, babbling softly.

"She's handling it just fine."

I set my hand in front of her, letting her take it. She over shot her grasp only a little bit. Her hand eye coordination was already showing great promise.

"Well I'm up." Edward headed to the plate.

He played intelligently, keeping the ball low, out of the reach of Rosalie's always-ready hand in the outfield. He gained two bases like lightning before Emmett could get the ball back in play.

Carlisle knocked one so far out of the field -with a boom that had Esme and me covering the little girls' ears- that he and Edward both made it in. Alice slapped them dainty high fives. Anna then reached her little hand out towards them.

"I thought you were on our team!" Emmett yelled from standing between second and first base.

Anna stuck her tongue out at him and he pouted.

The score constantly changed as the game continued. Esme kept them in order, that and the fact there were two little girls. I had a feeling though that if the girls hadn't been there, there would have been more razzing from the teams.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped at the same time as Anna.

Edward's head snapped up to look at Alice. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

Edward pulled me out of the tent, scooping Cissy into his arms at the same time. He passed the baby to Rosalie and wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?"

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

It didn't take me long to figure out they were talking about the nomads Alice had seen.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed from my face to each of the girls.

"How soon?" Carlisle turned to Edward.

He closed his eyes, listening for their thoughts. Less than five minutes - they want to play." He scowled.

Carlisle glanced at me and the girls again, before turning back to Edward.

Edward shook his head, answering something Carlisle must have thought. "We can't chance them catching their scent and start hunting."

Emmet turned to Alice. "How many?"

"Three she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." He flexed his arms in anticipation.

"Let's go home," Anna begged me. She stretched her arms towards me.

I took her in my arms as the others watched closely. The instant Anna was in my arms she showed me what she was feeling.

The sense of danger was alarming. It was so powerful that it instantly activated my physical shield.

"That is not helpful Bella," Alice grouched. "Take down your shield, I need to be able to see you. We'll protect all of you."

I gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't put up my shield, it was involuntary. Anna's danger reading is great. We need to get out of here."

"We won't make it before they get here." Edward's voice was tight as he admitted this.

Emmett was the only one who seemed unperturbed. "We can handle three vampires."

Carlisle flinched slightly, he wouldn't want to have to destroy anyone unless it was necessary.

"Let's keep playing," he suggested to his family. "They don't know that we know they are coming."

Edward motioned me to get back in the tent. I sat down, Anna sitting in my lap. Rosalie passed me Cissy and I cradled her in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward shaking his head in Esme's direction. She nodded.

"You catch Esme, I'll call it now." Edward positioned himself in front of the entrance of the tent.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined him halfheartedly.

"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered.

He hesitated for a second before unwillingly answering. "Whether they were thirsty."

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield.

Edward didn't even pay attention to the game. His eyes and his mind were scanning the forest. He turned to right field, and the others turned in the same direction.

The others gather beside the tent, blocking it from the view of the coming nomads as best as they could.

Three vampires, who couldn't be more different from the Cullens emerged from the forest. The first male stepped back, letting the other male take the front. The darker haired man clearly led this coven. The third vampire was a woman, with startling red hair.

The three of them moved cautiously towards us, their eyes scanning each of us. Their clothes were frayed, and filthy, and none of them wore shoes. The woman's hair was filled with debris from the woods.

The leader stared at Carlisle, who was flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Without out any seeming communication between them, the three straightened, stepping up to our group casually.

The dark haired one smiled, exposing his lethal teeth. "We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

**Author's Note**

** I know, I know, how dare I stop it there. I'm sorry, but it just seems right.**

** As for questions, do any of you have any guesses about how I'm going to change up the encounter with James' coven? Do you think it will come down to a fight in the clearing?**

** Also I'm still trying to figure out what way is better to continue with this story. Should I just make it one giant fan fiction, (It would most likely end up more than 100 chapters) or should I have shorter stories, (That would most likely end up four smaller stories total.) **

** I would love to know what you all would think is easier.**

** Now to answer a question I was asked. ****Jibson01****, Edward will not be leaving like he did in New Moon. You're right it wouldn't make sense for him to. **

** Okay as we near the end of twilight, I have some information that I need to tell all my readers. There have been different points in the story where I have specifically made it where you all are missing information because the story isn't in the right Point Of View. I've done this on purpose because I'm writing Transitionals from the Cullens' point of view also. **

** Since we are close to the end, I need to know whether or not you guys want me to post their point of view for the twilight part of Transitionals before I start what would be the New Moon part. Or I could finished Transitionals from the beginning to the end, then post the Cullens' point of view afterwards. Which would you guys prefer?**

** This story is getting really interesting to write, and I hope you all are loving it as much as I am. **

**Until next time, **

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. There are just some descriptions and dialogue that I can't bear to change and or leave out. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Trouble, with a capital T, that's what we're in for this chapter. One panic stricken toddler, a baby with new powers, an over protective mate and a worried Transitional. What could go wrong, especially when you throw in Emmett?**

Chapter 20

Carlisle pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. It was pointless though. The burgundy color of their eyes were disturbing, and it was the most obvious of clues that these particular vampires were human drinkers. They couldn't miss the fact that there were humans there, not with Anna and Cissy being there.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Jasper, and Cissy, Rosalie, Esme, and Anna, Edward, Bella, and Alice." He had obviously realized they couldn't hide us from them.

The three nomads glanced at our tent, trying to get a view of us. Rosalie and Emmett shifted, blocking their view even more.

I wish I could say it was lucky that I still hadn't been able to put my shield down, so they couldn't smell our blood, but Alice was right, she needed to be able to see us.

"Do you always keep your snacks in a tent?" Laurent asked curiously, unable to find another reason for what he thought were three humans at a vampire baseball game.

Edward's snarl was by far the loudest but he wasn't the only one. Rosalie and Emmett's snarls joined his.

"They're with us," Carlisle's voice was cold.

"But they're human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

Emmett's fists tightened as he growled, "yes."

Laurent chose his words carefully, he clearly didn't want to upset the larger coven that his own had come across. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other. I would very much like a chance to learn more."

Carlisle's voice was still cold. "I do not see that as a possibility, seeing as I have three human members in my family."

"We of course won't hurt the human girls. We won't hunt in you range." Laurent was incredibly curious about the Cullens. His eyes showed his intrigue.

James exchanged a brief look with Victoria, who was eyeing all of our faces carefully.

One of Anna's hands squeezed mine fearfully while her other one pressed into my cheek. The dangerous sensation was pouring off of James and Victoria. I tried to ignore the feeling as I watched the scene in front of us. From my view point I could see everything but they couldn't see me.

Carlisle was measuring Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "Very well, we'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called.

They gathered together. Alice was instantly at Edward's side, and Emmett fell back slowly. His eyes went from Laurent to James, then to Victoria, as he backed toward us.

Edward carefully helped me out of the tent, pulling all three of us into his arms. "Let's go," He said to Alice and Emmett

The three of them were forced to walk at a human pace, out of the field. I couldn't hear if the others had left yet, but I knew Edward wouldn't want to chance triggering the nomads' hunting instincts.

Once we were in the trees they took off. I didn't know where we were heading.

"Where we going?" Anna asked, her voice was just a whisper. When no one answered she reached her hand up and set it on his neck.

Edward stiffened and jerked to stop.

Alice and Emmett shot passed us.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked after coming back to our side.

Edward growled something that sounded much like a string of profanities. I was so glad the girls couldn't hear them.

"We need to get back to the house." He turned around and headed back in the opposite direction.

"Why are we heading back?" Alice called after us, unable to catch Edward.

"Slowly down, you can't risk being too far from us," Emmett called.

Edward sighed, but slowed down. "Anna says there's danger that way. We need the others."

We broke into the clearing that the Cullen house sat in. Every light in the house was on, a welcoming sight. Stepping inside, we were met with the rest of our family. Standing among them was Laurent. The other two nomads weren't anywhere in sight.

"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring at Laurent.

Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of this. I'm sorry, truly I am."

Carlisle turned to Laurent, his glare steady but cold. "What will he do?"

"I can't be sure, I haven't known James for very long. In my short time knowing him, I've learned he's absolutely lethal. I haven't seen anything like him in my three hundred years. That's why I joined his coven."

This was news to us. So the show in the field was just that, a show.

Carlisle gave Laurent a grave look. "You're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent nodded his understanding. After giving each of us a quick look, he turned back to Carlisle. "This life you have here intrigues me, but I won't go up against James."

"Very well," Carlisle said quietly. "There is another settlement like ours here, in Denali. They can explain this life to you just as easily. Go in peace."

Laurent spared each of us another glance, his eyes pausing on the girls and me a little longer than the others, before running out of the house."

"So what's this James' deal?" Emmett turned to Jasper.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice, shaking his head. "He and the woman split from us, once we got to the house.

"That doesn't explain why he decided to come after the girls." Emmett took Cissy out of my arms, and as he pulled away Anna clung to him.

Rosalie took Anna and turned to Edward. "What was he thinking about?"

We all turned to Edward.

He shook his head. "I didn't get anything helpful. His thoughts were guarded. It's as if he knew that his thoughts weren't safe."

Fear flashed across my face. How could he know about Edward's powers? He didn't know him. Did he?

"How close," I heard Carlisle ask.

I cleared my head and focused again on the topic at hand.

Edward sighed. "They're staying outside of my hearing range, so at least past three miles."

Carlisle glance my way before turning back to Edward. "We need a plan, and we need to call Charlie."

"NO!" Anna screamed, getting everyone's attention.

Rosalie gently ran her hand over Anna's curls, trying to calm her. "What's wrong Anna?"

"No Uncle Charlie. Auntie has to stay away." She let Rosalie feel what she was feeling.

We waited patiently, all of us wondering what was really going on.

Rosalie's eyes found mine, hers had a hint of panic in them. "The danger she's feeling, it's the Undermining."

I shook my head. "No way. It can't be."

"It is," Anna told me.

That didn't make any sense though. "The Undermining doesn't work with mythical creatures Anna, they're trying to destroy them. Why would they work with the people they are trying to get rid of."

Anna stretched her hand out to me. Taking a shaky step forward, I took her hand. The familiar feeling sent my mind into a whirl.

"They don't,"

"They didn't!" Anna crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "My powers say he's one of them, so he is."

"It explains why he doing this," Emmett added softly.

If the Undermining was here, then I couldn't go back to Charlie's, not now anyway, not until it was safe.

"Let's go home," Anna whispered. I almost missed her words.

I remembered how she had begged to go home, back at the baseball field. She hadn't meant back to the Cullens' house, or even Charlie's. She was meaning Phoenix. If the Undermining was going to try attacking, it couldn't be in Forks. It might as well be in their backyard.

"We need to get to Phoenix."

Of course Edward objected. "No way."

I turned to him, glaring. "I can't go back to Charlie's now, and if that's the case I need to get out of the state."

"There's got to be a better idea, than you going back to Phoenix," he growled.

"Auntie needs to go to my house." Anna chimed in. "It's safe from tracker."

All eyes turned to Anna in alarm.

Edward's narrowed slightly. "You know he's a tracker."

Anna nodded once. "We go home now."

I gently took Anna from Rosalie and went to sit on the couch. "You and Cissy are going to stay with Charlie."

Mutiny crossed Anna's face. Before she could argue I continued.

"The bad people know I won't leave you two, so they'll think I'm wherever the two of you are."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled.

Jasper nodded in agreement, taking the seat next to me. "James will think you're with Edward too."

"He couldn't have missed how he was guarding the opening to the tent," I agreed.

"So you think I should let her go alone," Edward hissed at his brother.

Jasper glared up at him from where he sat. "Of course not, Alice and I will go with her."

The two of them stared at each other until Alice skipped to Edward's side. "We'll take care of Bella while the rest of you deal with James." She told him gently.

"I go with Auntie." Anna pulled on Jasper's sleeve, her eyes pleading.

Jasper took Anna from me and settled her on his lap. His eyes never left hers. "You need to stay here, where you're powers will do the most good. We need your sixth sense. Will you stay here with Esme, and Rose?"

Anna's lower lip trembled but she nodded.

Jasper gave her a smile before surprising us all by kissing her forehead. He got up and handed her to Rosalie.

Carlisle dashed out of the room but returned a second later. He handed a small silver cell phone to Esme. "You and Rosalie will take the girls to Charlie in Bella's car." He handed another phone to Alice. "Jasper and you will take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

The four of them nodded.

"We're taking the jeep," he said, turning to Edward and Emmett.

I took a deep breath, and asked the question I didn't really want to know. "So, what exactly is the plan?"

Carlisle answered calmly. "Jasper and Alice, will go with you to Phoenix, and Emmett, Edward, and I are going to hunt James. Esme and Rosalie will distract the woman so you three can get out of the state safely, then they'll meet up with Charlie and keep an eye on the girls."

It sounded simple enough.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"

Everyone watched as Alice closed her eyes and become incredibly still.

Finally her eyes opened. "The woman will follow Esme and Rosalie, while he'll track you." It was clear from her voice that she was certain.

"Let's go." Carlisle headed for the kitchen.

Edward pulled me off the couch, holding me in his iron grip. He ignored the fact that we were standing in the middle of his family, and pressed his lips to mine.

It was over a second later and he turned away. His face was set, his eyes hard, yet blank. He followed Emmett and Carlisle out of the house, vanishing into the night, making up the hunting party.

Alice took off upstairs, returning a minute later with a duffle bag.

We all waited in silence, not even Anna made any noise. The silence was interrupted by Esme's phone ringing. She answered it.

"Now," she spoke to Rosalie.

Rosalie gave me a reassuring smile before running outside with my cousins in her arms.

Esme touched my cheek as she passed. "Be safe," she whispered to the three of us.

Once Anna was no longer in the room and she couldn't see me, I let myself panic. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to any of them. I couldn't lose them. I couldn't help remembering the family I had already lost. This was too much, too soon.

Jasper sighed, and took my hand while Alice took the other one. "Everything's going to be fine," he tried to comfort me. "You'll see, our plan will work."

Alice lifted the phone to her ear just as it started ringing. She didn't say anything, but she smiled after hanging up. "Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. It's safe to leave now."

One second I was in the Cullen's living room, then I was being set in the back seat of Carlisle's car.

Jasper and Alice got in front, and Jasper sped out of the garage and down the long driveway; as fast as the car could go.

**Author's Note**

** So what do you guys think about their plan? Do you think it will work?**

** Also, what do you think I'm going to do next? Do you think James is going to meet them down in Phoenix? Will he have a way to trick Bella like he does in Twilight?**

** What is the deal with the Undermining working with mythical creatures? How do you think that is going to affect the story?**

** I'd love to hear you thoughts.**

** With us getting close to the end of the twilight section of this story, I've decided I'm going to make a poll to see what you guess would like me to do with the story. One long fanfiction or four shorter ones. I'd like to thank the people who have already given me their opinion on this matter. I truly do appreciate your thoughts on this matter.**

**Until next,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. There are just some descriptions and dialogue that I can't bear to change and or leave out. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Before we begin I would like to let you all know that I have the poll up, so if you would like to give your opinion, on whether or not it would be easier to have one long story or four shorter ones, it's ready for you. I want to again thank the people who have already given me their opinions on the matter.**

** Now as for this chapter I hope you guys like the changes.**

Chapter 21

We pulled up to the house that I had never thought I would enter, so soon after leaving. The gate at the entrance loomed over the car, hauntingly.

Toby was one, who used his money wisely. He never had to have the best of anything, except security. He made sure that our family had the best security systems that money could buy, and the human world could provide. He then would use our family's powers to make the equipment even better.

His need to protect was the reason he had bought the house behind this gate. The house alone made protecting his family a little easier. He had felt it was much too large for his small family, but the need to protect overruled in the end.

"What's the code Bella?" Jasper glanced in the review mirror, catching my gaze.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the seat, trying to calm myself. "Nine, thirteen, twelve, two, eleven, fourteen, seven, eight, nine."

Jasper quickly typed in the thirteen numbers into the keypad.

The gate slowly dragged itself open, Jasper didn't wait until it had opened fully though. Once there was enough room for the car to drive through, he sped up the driveway. We were parked in front of the house a few seconds later.

"Come on, we need to get inside." Jasper offered an arm to Alice and me, escorting us both to the front door.

I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and pulled out a clear card that looked like any other credit card.

Alice and Jasper gave me curious looks as I put one of the corners of the card into the key hold. They gasped as the card morphed in my hand. The now clear substance flowed into the key hole and solidifying into the house key.

I turned the key and opened up the door. Pulling the key out.

Alice took the key from me, a look of wonder in her eyes, as it changed back into a card.

"What was that?" She asked.

I laughed softly and took the card back. "That's the magic of the other world."

Jasper locked the door, urging us to move farther into the house. "Where would you say the safest place in this house is?"

That answer was simple. "That would be the basement."

"Lead the way," he instructed me. I did what he asked.

Being in Toby's house was hard. Walking down the halls, seeing all the pictures, and remembering every memory I had in this place.

I had lived here, trained here; the house had been my sanctuary.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing me gently, comfortingly. "I know it's hard Bella. We could stay at a hotel if you thought it would be safe."

I shook my head. I was safer here, where only my memories could harm me. "It's safer here, and there's stuff in the basement that we could use against the Undermining."

The basement was at the heart of the house, hidden underneath the main living room. This place used to easily house my entire family. Tessa used to complain that it was much too large for just their family.

I grabbed the edge of the rug and pulled it back, revealing a trap down underneath it.

Jasper shook his head. He grabbed the handle and lifted the door. Once we had all gone through he shut it.

Through the floor I grabbed a string connected to the rug, so it would lay back over the door.

"Your cousin sure was thorough." Alice glanced around the basement.

The room was bare.

"I thought you said there was stuff down here." Jasper's look of disbelief brought a smile to my face.

"Like Alice said, my cousin was thorough." I pushed against the opposite wall, sliding it into the rest of the wall. I gestured for them to enter the new space. "Welcome to the basement."

Four couches sat around a large coffee table, in the middle of the room. At the moment they were the only pieces of furniture in the room. I changed that though after typing in the code on the keypad on the wall.

A soft buzzing sound filled the room as the sliding wall slid back into place, sealing us into the room. The locking mechanism groaned as it locked that wall, while unlocking everything else.

A giant screen took over the northern wall, while the southern wall was covered in multiple electronic controllers.

Jasper whistled as the room transformed into the Higginbotham's headquarters. Toby's personal sanctuary. This room had everything Toby could have ever needed for his line of work within the rebellion.

I gently pushed on one of the smaller walls. A door opened, leading into a smaller room that had a bed in it. After heading into the restroom and cleaning up from the trip I joined Alice and Jasper in the main room.

"This place is amazing Bella, but what exactly were you saying we could use against the Undermining?" Jasper glanced at all the stuff.

I went to the wall opposite the one that opened into the bedroom. Sliding a small panel away, I took a bag of equipment out. I set it on the table for them to see.

"This equipment can be used to track. There's different ones to track different things." I picked up a small square device, a sad smile crossing my face.

"What's that?" Alice asked. I could tell she was trying to distract me before I could get lost in memories.

I held the device towards them. "This, is a sign, the device Hunters use to track transitional creatures."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Why did Toby have one?"

"This wasn't Toby's," I sighed, "it belong to Grandpa Swan."

"Charlie's dad was a Hunter?" Alice gasped, shock written clearly on her face.

Jasper wasn't any better than her. "Did he live long enough to know about you?"

I shook my head slowly. "Charlie still thinks it's Ironic though. anyway, that's how Charlie knows so much about Hunters."

"His own father was one." Alice looked as if she was struggling to come to turn with that particular news. It had been a shock for me to learn.

I powered on the sign. "Besides tracking Transitional Creatures, this can also alert us to Hunters that are nearby. Thankfully it can't identify the hunter, besides how close they are to us. We wouldn't be able to use this if it gave off the information of what hunter it belonged to."

They nodded.

Alice picked through the bag carefully. She took out a two foot long box. "What's this one for?"

I carefully opened the lid, showing her the different vials of powder. "Healers can use these; they belonged to Tessa."

"Tessa was a healer?" Alice asked cautiously. She didn't want to chance upsetting me. We all stilled worried about what could set off my powers. Seeing as the fact we still didn't know why my powers had lasted that long during that one incident, and Anna wasn't here to help should I get trapped inside myself.

"Tessa was a really good healer. Her powers were much needed, what with a transitional around."

That made Alice and Jasper laugh.

"The rest of the stuff is the tracking equipment." I pulled a black ball out of the bag. "This one tracks powers, the Undermining prefer to use this one. There's a bunch of different things in there we can use though."

Jasper nodded. He went through the bag while we waited.

I made myself something to eat and sat beside Alice on the couch. She had gone through the room looking at all the pictures, scanning the bookshelves. There wasn't much there for us to do, even with all the cool devices.

Time seemed to drag on, which only added to my stress.

I slept for a little bit on and off most of the night. When I woke in the morning Alice had breakfast waiting for me.

"Any news?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head.

Waiting was the worst part of any situation, but I was used to the waiting game.

Alice tried to keep my mind from wandering to my family. She knew how hard it was for me to be in this house, she didn't even need Jasper's powers to know that. Poor Jasper was trying to help me. I tried to make it easier on him. I'd go in the bedroom for a little while to give him a break every once in a while.

Alice passed me some food before joining Jasper and me on the couch. "What's this Bella," she asked, handing me a scrapbook she had found.

I recognized the green album. "This is Tessa's family tree. She made it for Anna when she was a baby. Wanting to show her about the other side of her family."

I opened the book and flipped a few pages, until I found a picture of Tessa's mom. "You see Tessa's mom married into the other world. Tessa wanted Anna to know about her family from the human world.

Alice looked through the book while I ate.

She looked through all the pictures, stopping at the back of the book that made up the family tree. I didn't pay much attention until I heard a surprise gasp from Jasper.

"What's wrong?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

He pointed to a small grouping of names. "Look at this." He pointed to one name in particular.

Alice gasped, "Rosalie Hale."

My world suddenly made a little more sense. Rosalie was Anna and Cissy's great great great aunt.

Alice chuckled softly before starting to hum it's a small world.

The soothing sound was caught short. Alice stiffened beside me, her eyes glazing over with a vision.

"Something's changed," her voice was urgent as she turned to Jasper.

He set his hands on her shoulders, his eyes boring into hers. "What did you see?"

"I see a room, it has screens covering one wall. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, waiting."

"Where is the room?"

"I don't know. Something is missing - another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something."

I sat quietly, listening to their conversation. It would appear my plan wasn't working as well as I had hoped. I closed my eyes, hoping the others were okay.

"Should we call the others?" I asked after a while.

Alice glanced at Jasper, sharing a serious look with him.

Before they could decide, the phone rang.

Alice grabbed the phone. She pressed a button and held it to her ear.

"Carlisle." She didn't seem surprised.

"Yes." She glanced at me, and listened for a long time.

"I just saw him." She quickly described her vision to him. "Whatever made him get on that plane, was leading him to that room." She paused. "Yes," Alice turned to me. "Bella?"

She held the phone towards me. I took it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella." The sound of Edward's voice helped relax me. I at least knew he was okay for now.

"Where are you?" I had to ask.

"We're outside of Vancouver." His voice hardened slightly. "Bella, I'm sorry, we lost him. He knows how to block me, I don't know how, but he does. He got on a plane, and we think he's gone back to Forks to start over."

"I know, Alice saw that he got away. Have you checked in with Esme and Rosalie yet?"

He knew what I was really asking. "The little girls are okay, Anna's been a big help. Apparently Charlie has something that can help expand her powers. I didn't really understand it. I was too worried about you."

A small smile spread over my face. "I'm worried about you too, all of you guys."

He sighed in frustration. "Bella, you only need to worry about yourself."

"Not true," I shot back. "I've put all of you in danger, and none of you have gone up against a member of the Undermining."

"That you know of," he countered.

I forced myself to laugh, but then a serious question came to my mind. "Where's the woman?"

"She's gone too. She had stayed around Forks, probably trying to pick up a trail. Rosalie followed her all around town."

I knew that I shouldn't be glad that she was gone, but I was glad she wasn't near Anna and Cissy. "Be safe, I miss you."

"I know Bella, I miss you too."

"Can you believe after all I've put you through, that I love you?" I asked like the insecure girl I am.

His reply was genuinely sweet. "Yes I can, actually. I love you too, never forget that."

"I won't," I told him before hanging up the phone.

I turned to give the phone back to Alice, a new sense of depression building in me. She and Jasper were leaning over the coffee table. She was drawing something on a pad of paper.

I looked over her shoulder, watching as a room came to life on the paper.

The room was as big as the one we were in now, and one wall was covered in monitors. The screens were blank, not turned on. There was a pattern in the wooden planks on the floor, a pattern I recognized.

"That's a security room, one of the ones the Rebellion would use."

"Do you know which one this is?" Jasper asked. His voice sounded calm, but there was a hint of an emotion that I couldn't place.

I shook my head. "These rooms are in all our major buildings, and they all look alike."

He grimaced, turning back to Alice's picture.

Alice set down her pencil and met my eyes. "You don't have any reason to go to one of these rooms, right?"

"I don't plan on leaving this room until I'm told too, and I'm definitely not going anywhere without the two of you."

That seemed to satisfy the two of them.

I knew that there was no way I was going to go anywhere without them. This was the plan and I was going to stick to it.

**Author's Note**

** Anyone out there reading this who believes Bella will stay with Jasper and Alice?**

** What did you guys think about Rosalie being related to the little girls? Did anyone see that coming?**

** Any theories for what is coming up?**

**csp4 ****I just wanted to clarify something from your review. Vampire venom does affect people from the other world. In fact it will be mentioned in one of the coming chapters, and I'm really looking forward to that chapter.**

** I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully we'll be getting into some interesting stuff next time, but until then, watch out for the Undermining.**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. There are just some descriptions and dialogue that I can't bear to change and or leave out. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright, it's finally time to see what the Undermining has planned, what will they do to get Bella's attention. I know I'm excited. I hope you all are too.**

Chapter 22

I rested my arm over my forehead, glancing up at the ceiling. The clock on the bedside table said it was three, but without a window in this basement bedroom, I had no idea if it was early morning or afternoon.

I groaned as I got up, it gave me the feeling that it was too early to be up. Sadly this whole adventure was messing with my sleeping habits.

Walking into the main room, I found Jasper and Alice sitting, leaning over the coffee table. Alice was sketching another picture.

I sat down beside Jasper, looking over his shoulder at the picture.

This one wasn't of the security room. This room showed a modest and comfortable living room. The ceiling slanted gently, with dark wooden boards supporting it. The walls were slightly darker, while the carpet floor was lighter.

From the angle of the picture you could see the corner of a tv hanging on the wall, and all the different system and boxes that went with it, were underneath it on a stand. Two couches wrapped around the oval shaped coffee table which sat five feet in front of a stone fireplace. The room was more masculine, and it had a slight rustic feel to it.

Jasper felt the anger that was boiling inside me. He turned away from the picture to stare at me. "What's wrong Bella?"

I tried to get ahold of my anger, but it was hard. "That's Toby's safe house." My fury was evident in my voice.

Alice gave up on the picture, her eyes flashing to me. "How many people know about this safe house?"

My face twisted into a sneer. "Less than twenty, and only three of them were family members. That's his most secure house."

Alice was off the couch immediately. She had the cell phone to her ear. There was a soft buzzing noise, and her lips were moving rapidly, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

Jasper gently set his hand on my shoulder. My anger dulled, but his calming influence couldn't completely get rid of it.

When Alice finished her phone call, she handed me the phone. "Call Charlie, Bella. Tell him that Carlisle is getting tickets for everyone. He thinks we all should be together."

I nodded and took the phone. It rang four times before it was answered.

"Bella?"

"Yeah dad." I sighed, "we've got a problem."

"Carlisle's on the phone with Esme, he had called earlier letting us know James got away. Did Alice see where he's going?

Just thinking about where he would go made me want to scream, or cry. "Yeah."

"Well, where is he Bells?"

"Alice saw him in Toby's safe house."

"Which one?" I knew that he had heard the pain in my voice. He no doubt already had an idea forming in his head.

"The top secret one."

His groan didn't surprise me. He knew what that implied. "Only thirteen people knew about that one right?"

"Including himself and three family members." I rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming on. "There's only nine people who could have told James where to find that place, and I can't believe that any one of them would do that."

"We didn't think anyone would betray us, and yet someone did." Charlie reminded me. "And we may just have to think about the fact that it might be more than one person."

I knew Charlie was thinking like the cop he was, but there was no way I could believe that more than one person had betrayed us. That thought was unimaginable.

"Um, I'm supposed to tell you that Carlisle is buying everyone tickets. He wants you all to get to the airport as fast as you can."

Charlie seemed to recognize the fact that I needed to end this conversation. "Okay Bells. Are you at Toby's house?"

"Yes."

"We'll be there soon, Bella. Don't drive Jasper crazy."

My dad knew how to make me feel better. I laughed but I wasn't the only one. Alice's soft tinkling laughter merged with mine. When I turned back to them, I found Jasper smiling, well really, smirking at the table.

"So everyone's going to meet us here?" He asked after calming Alice and himself down.

I nodded. "Charlie has a key, and Anna knows how to get down here. So we can just wait down here for them."

Jasper and Alice nodded.

The only problem with waiting for the rest to join us, was the waiting part. I sat on the couch, my feet tapping and my hands fiddling with the pencil Alice had used to sketch her picture. I had understood my dad's warning he had given me, but I had known that there wasn't a good chance I would listen. I couldn't help my fidgeting, even though I knew it was affecting Jasper.

He tried to help me, keeping the mood in the room calm, relaxed.

After about an hour of our silent waiting I snapped. The pencil in my hand broke, the noise startling me. I carefully set the two pieces down and went to the wall with the electronic controllers.

I turned the screen on, the wall set the screen to an appropriate size for a tv and I turned on the news. Honestly I didn't want to watch tv, but I needed something to keep me busy.

The news was normal, nothing strange or unexplainable on it. Good, that meant the Undermining was behaving.

Sadly I hadn't really been in much contact with the Rebellion since moving to Forks. Carlos would give me an update every now and then, but I hadn't taken the time to call any of the contacts I knew. I didn't really have the time to check in with the Rebellion, but I felt like it was my job, what with how Toby was no longer around to do that.

At least the news was normal. Any oddities in the human news in Phoenix, usually were caused by the Undermining. Phoenix was the Undermining's back yard after all.

An hour later Alice's phone went off. She answered the phone, but didn't speak. She was grinning, so obviously she knew who was calling, and if that was the case, she probably knew what the call was about.

"We'll see you when you get here." With that said, she hung up the phone and turned to Jasper and me. "They're just about to board the plane. Carlisle was able to get everyone on the same one. They should be here just before noon."

I sighed, exhaling the breath I had been holding. Edward and the others would be here soon. Once we were together again, we'd take care of this problem. Until it was taken care of, I couldn't go back to Forks, but at least we'd be together.

The relief I felt just from that one thought, was short lived. Alice and Jasper had stiffened and they both stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, half expecting them to shush me.

Alice answered in a normal voice, so I knew no one was in the house. "The phone's ringing."

We waited silently, waiting for whoever was calling to stop; but apparently they had no plans to.

Jasper moved towards the stairs, leading the way up them.

Once upstairs I hurried to the phone, with Jasper and Alice behind me. According to the caller id the caller was anonymous. That wasn't very helpful.

Alice and Jasper shared a quick look before they both nodded for me to answer the phone.

I took the phone and held it to my ear. "Hello," I made a point of changing my tone of voice, trying to disguise it.

"Bella."

I nearly dropped the phone.

Jasper and Alice gave me worried looks. They didn't recognize the voice on the phone, they had never heard his voice before.

The voice on the phone couldn't be real though. Toby was dead, Carlos had said so. He had told us that only Cissy, Anna, and I had survived that night.

"Now listen very closely Bella," a voice I didn't recognize said. "I understand how this might seem to you, but surely you must know how easy it would be for us to fake your dear cousin's death."

I shook my head trying to clear it. There was no way that Toby was alive, I would have known, Anna would have known, we would have known.

"We're sure little Anna was able to identify who James worked for, so you know who I'm representing. Yes?"

"Yes," I snapped, letting my voice filled with rage. Jasper tried to calm me but I ignored him.

"Now, now Bella, let's try to keep this civil. We wouldn't want James to hurt Toby, now would we?"

"That's not Toby, he died that night."

There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone. "Oh Bella, you've seen Toby fake his death before." Before I could answer, the friendly voice continued. "But if it would make you feel better, talk with him. Go on," he urged. "Ask him a question."

'Careful,' Jasper mouthed to me.

I nodded turning so my back was to the wall and I was facing him and Alice.

"Do you remember that day I broke my arm, Toby?"

Toby's voice came over the phone, sounding tired, and pained. "Which time Bella?"

"The first time." I shrugged, rolling my eyes, not believing for a minute that I was really talking to Toby.

"You fell off a swing, but it was a clean break so it didn't take long for it to heal. That was the first time Tessa took care of you, it was also the first time I met her."

His words surprised me slightly. For a second I wavered on whether it could really be Toby on the phone.

Jasper sensed my uncertainty.

"Did that convince you Miss Swan, or would you like me to make it perfectly clear, who you were talking to."

The man's threat unnerved me.

"Toby always has a way to keep his family safe from deceit. Why don't you ask him for your code word?"

I grimaced but I knew what I needed to do. I had to be sure, just in case there was a small chance that Anna and Cissy's dad could really be alive. "What's the word Toby?"

"Time." Toby's voice answered using the tone of voice I expected. He was upset about having to answer in front of his enemies. It was one more example that I could be wrong, but I still wasn't going to believe it; not yet.

"I must say, that was rather easier than I expected." The friendly voice said. "Finding you, getting a hold of a phone number that you'd be sure to answer. But I think you know why it was so easy."

His words were implying that he was working with the person who had betrayed us.

Jasper placed one hand on my shoulder the other one was holding Alice's hand. He was trying to establish calm.

"So Bella, you know what we want." The voice was light, a false friend.

Jasper sent me confidence, in an attempt to help. "Yes."

"Good, you're the only family member left alive who knows about Toby's top secret safe house. Come alone, five o'clock sharp, if you want to see that Toby's girls are reunited with their father. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you'll be able to get away from your friends?"

'Not even,' Alice mouthed.

"I'll do anything for Toby." That was honest enough.

"We'll know if you don't come alone, Bella."

"I understand."

"Good, now tell your cousin goodbye for now."

The moment of truth, it was time to see whether or not it was really Toby there.

"See you soon, T." I had never called him T, over the phone. I only used it when it was just the two of us, and he had already pointed out there wasn't any way for someone to over hear us. Now I just had to listen for his reply.

"Don't come Bella." The Toby impersonator pleaded, before the phone hung up.

"Relief is coming off you in waves Bella. Is it safe to say that wasn't your cousin on the phone?" Jasper asked hopefully.

I nodded. "If that had been the real Toby, he would have known that I wanted him to call me my secret nick name. The name only he knew he called me. It could be guessed, but from my reaction to the name, and my interactions with Toby they wouldn't have known he called me that."

"And that would be?" Alice asked softly.

I met her and Jasper's gaze. "Izzy."

Jasper hurriedly ushered us back into the basement after that. He paced the length of the longer walls. "So we know where they are, and of course what they want. We also know they don't have Toby." He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "How long does it take to get to Toby's safe house?"

I hadn't been there in years so it took me a moment to remember. "It's about an hour away."

He nodded, thinking hard. "If the others get here around noon, we'll only have a few hours to come up and perfect a plan."

"But if we have one ready to tell the others when they get here…" Alice grinned, catching on to what her husband had been implying.

"Then there may be enough time," he finished.

I went to the controllers stretching the screen out so there was more room to work with. I set three pads up and split the screen into three, so we could all work side by side and see everything.

"Let's get to planning."

**Author's Note**

** This is driving me crazy. I final figured out how I wanted to say everything, but it took so long. I literally felt like I was just dragged around these past days trying to write this.**

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.**

** What were your guys' thoughts on the phone call? I know James wasn't the one who called, but it just didn't work out for him too. Don't worry though we do see him again, and he will get to talk with Bella about a certain Pixie's life.**

** For all of you creative thinkers out there and all the people who have guessed other important details correctly, I've got a challenge for you. If you're willing to except the challenge, you just may figure something out before the characters in the book do.**

** So for all of you willing to take that challenge. There is information that James gives Bella in Twilight that is very important. Using that information and pieces of information that you get from Bella's thoughts in this fanfiction, you will learn something before Bella does. Sorry, but I can't give you any more information, otherwise it will be too easy. I look forward to seeing if anyone figures it out. I sure know Alice didn't see it come. **

**Be prepared for the upcoming fight with the Undermining,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. I will be using the talk with James from the book, most of it at least. There are just some descriptions and dialogue that I can't bear to change and or leave out. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright everyone, we are getting close to the end of the Twilight section of this fanfiction. I know for one I am getting excited to start the New moon section. I will tell you now that there are definitely going to be some differences. Until then though, let's get back to where we are at right now. **

** This chapter I would like to dedicate to the people who have added this story to their favorites list, thank you to all of you. I can't believe over a hundred people have added this story to their favorites, I am honored that you like it.**

Chapter 23

It was just after noon when Alice and Jasper glanced back up at the ceiling.

We heard the door leading to the basement open, and a few seconds later Charlie and Anna pushed the wall hiding the basement, away.

Anna rushed into my arms, clinging to me while tears slid down her cheeks.

Charlie walked in with the others behind them. The rest of the Cullens were staring with wide eyed surprise at everything.

If the situation for showing them Toby's basement wasn't so pressing, I would have laughed at their expressions.

I lifted Anna, settling her on my hip as I gestured to the stuff around the room. "What do you all think?"

Emmett's eyes were wide with joy. He pretended to wipe at a tear. "It's beautiful."

Rosalie shook her head at her husband as she passed. She sat down beside Alice.

We all took a seat on one of the couches. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist and I found myself placed on his lap before I could object.

"Is this okay?" He asked. "I know I can't do anything rash, while holding you."

I knew what he meant. It wasn't like I didn't mind being held. I gave him a smile before resting my head against his shoulder.

"Why's my book out?" Anna asked just as Jasper tried to get started.

We all glanced at Anna, who was pointing to her scrapbook.

Alice's eyes sparkled with excitement. She knelt beside Anna. "I found it, I hope you don't mind that I looked through it."

Anna shook her head. She was already flipping through the book. She turned to the family tree and pointed to one name while glancing up at Alice. "So you found Auntie in it?"

Jasper and Alice grinned while I gasped. "You knew, this whole time?" That wiped the grins off of their faces. They stared at her in shock.

A huge smile bloomed on Anna's face. She turned and climbed onto Rosalie's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. She giggled. "I knew, first day I saw her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Rosalie gave Jasper, Alice, and me a confused look. "What's going on?"

Alice's smile returned and she showed Anna's family tree to Rosalie.

Rosalie's face went from shock, to unbridled joy. She kissed Anna's cheek, before letting out an actual squeal of delight.

"What is it Rosie?" Emmett asked, unable to be patient a second longer.

Rosalie's grin grew twice its normal size as she turned to her husband. "Anna's my niece, Emmett, you're an uncle."

Emmett blinked, when his brain finally was able to comprehend what she had said, he snatched Anna out of her hands and kissed her cheek too.

Anna giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Uncle Emmett."

Emmett calmed at these words. He held her gently, caringly. "I like the sound of that."

Anna let go of Emmett, but settled on his lap. "What's the plan Jasper?"

Jasper gave her a quick smile before explaining. "We've decided that the best way to handle this is to let them think that they have the upper hand." He hurried on to explain the rest before Edward could interrupt him. "Since we know they don't really have Toby, it won't be a problem for us to go with Bella.

"Once inside, Bella will go to the meeting on her own, but we will be close enough that we'll be able to get to her in seconds."

"James can hurt her in those few seconds before we arrive though," Edward reminded his brother with a growl.

I rested my hand against his cheek. "My physical shield can stop him long enough for you to get there though. I'll be fine."

"And what about the Undermining?" He asked, his eyes pleading with me to agree with him.

I gave Alice a beseeching glance. "Can you show him that our plan will work?"

Alice gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I can't see anything about the plan, when he's so dead against using it."

I glared at Edward.

His words stopped me from arguing. "I can't lose you."

Jasper glanced at the others keeping his eyes away from Edward. "There isn't much structure to the plan, just a basic idea. We follow after Bella and when they let their guard down, thinking it's just her, we attack. We need to wait for the right moment though."

He glanced at Anna. "We're going to need your powers, can you handle that?"

Anna nodded once determinedly.

Jasper then turned to Charlie. "Can you project your shield to cover the rest of us?"

Charlie rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I will do my best. My shield isn't as strong as Bella's, the transition makes hers stronger. I can't promise how long I can keep it up, or how many I can protect."

"That's all we can ask for," Carlisle reassured Charlie that that was enough.

Jasper nodded towards me. "The floor is yours Bella."

Alice handed me the floor plans she had drawn for me. I had given her the layout of the house so that we could have a basic idea of where everyone should be.

"Whoever told them about this safe house, most likely also told them about Toby's study." I quickly pointed to a large room in the very center of the house. "The room would be the obvious place for them to want to meet me in. What they don't know, is that there are a total of four ways to get into this room.

"Only Toby and the family members he told about this house, know the other three ways into the room. As far as anyone else knows, you can only enter through the door." I pointed to the double doors that led into the room.

"Two of them are behind a bookcase." I ignored the grin from Emmett. "The final one is a trap door in the floor. In fact, the tunnel under that room, connects to this house."

"Esme, Charlie, and Alice, will stay with the girls under the floor. That way Alice and Anna can use their powers to predict what will happen and let us know of any changes that need to be made to the plan." Jasper explained. "Charlie, can your powers work through the floor?"

Charlie nodded. "That's something I can deal with."

Jasper turned to Esme. "That leaves you to care for Cissy. We can't separate Cissy from Anna, so Cissy will have to be there."

Esme glanced down at the baby she was already holding. "I can handle Cissy. She won't be a problem."

Jasper spared Cissy a glance before turning to the rest of his family he hadn't addressed yet. He pointed to a spot behind the desk. "It will be harder to get out of this door. Edward, Carlisle, and Rosalie, will wait behind that door. When the time is right, Edward will go to Bella and Carlisle will back him up."

He glanced at Rosalie. "You'll back up Emmett and me. The two of us will be behind this door."

"If Bella's right, and only the people on the phone and James, will meet her in the room, then we only have to deal with two other worlders, and one vampire. When we leave we would run into more members of the Undermining." Alice took the floor plans and replaced them with a map of the tunnel. "This is the path you need to take to get to the safe house."

Esme glanced at the map and nodded.

Alice then showed the others how to get to the hidden doors, to get into Toby's study.

Toby's no longer so secret safe house came into view. I spent the hour drive going over the plan. I had to make sure everything went perfectly. I needed the others help, I knew I couldn't do this alone. I trusted Alice and Jasper's plan. They wouldn't let me down. Everyone would be in place and waiting by the time I would need them. I didn't have to worry.

Sadly though, as I walked up to the front porch, that was what I was doing.

I took my key out and unlocked the door. There weren't any lights on, making the house eerie. I took a deep breath and walked in.

The walk through the house was quiet. As I passed the dining room table I saw the note. They had graciously left me instructions of what I was supposed to do. I sighed but did what they asked. I emptied my pockets and left my coat on the dining room, before heading to Toby's office. I slipped my ring on my finger, Alice wouldn't be happy that I was wearing it, but I wasn't going to leave it behind.

I stepped into the office and a half a second later the door was shut. I couldn't help it. I jumped, spinning around to come face to face with James.

"Sorry about this Bella, I'm just following orders." His voice was courteous, kind.

I knew though that he was lying. He wasn't just following orders. I could see in his eyes that he was enjoying this.

"Where's Toby?" I asked, keeping up the charade.

James leaned against the door casually. "If we get what we want he will be delivered safely to his daughters."

I sighed, but nodded my understanding.

James pushed himself away from the door. His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edge. He was thirsty. "I will give your world this, the people can be quite interesting. Hunting your kind has been far more exciting than any of the other prey I've hunted. The Undermining does make it worth my while."

I tried to back away from him slowly, but he saw everything, even the slightest of trembles he tracked.

He scoffed at my attempts to move stealthily, before continuing his story. "When the Undermining first found me, I didn't want anything to do with them. I don't work for anyone." He smiled slightly. "But then they made the deal too sweet to pass up. I have been hunting transitional creatures, and the members of your precious Rebellion for almost a year now. And it's been exhilarating.

"When I was asked to track down a transitional who had gotten away, I eagerly agreed to the challenge. The Undermining can't find you in the state your father lives in, but I'm not from the other world. The spells hiding you from them couldn't protect you from me. Sadly this little game was too easy. The Undermining was able to give me your scent, it didn't take me long to find you.

"I had hoped that this little game would be made a little harder with you mind reader mate. It was easy enough to slip away from him and the others. And clearly they're not qualified to protect you, if you were able to get away from them."

His face turned thoughtful. "The Undermining made sure I had all the information I could possibly need. The let me know that I would have to guard my thoughts. The information was welcomed, If I hadn't have known to watch what I was thinking your mate might have ruined all my fun."

He grinned evilly. "You see when Victoria and I found you in the clearing, I wasn't expecting to see the only prey who had ever escaped me."

I didn't know what he was talking about.

He took in my confused look and laughed. "I know, I don't let anyone get away. It happened though once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me.

"You see, the vampire who was so stupidly fond of this little victim made the choice to save her. When the old one knew I was after his little friend, he stole from the asylum where he worked - I never will understand the obsession some vampires seem to form with their natural prey - and as soon as he freed her he made her safe. She didn't even seem to notice the pain, poor little creature. She'd been stuck in that black hole of a cell for so long. A hundred years earlier and she would have been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties it was the asylum and the shock treatments. When she opened her eyes, strong with her fresh youth, it was like she'd never seen the sun before. The old vampire made her a strong new vampire, and there was no reason for me to touch her then." He sighed. "I destroyed the old one in vengeance."

"Alice," I breathed, astonished. Alice had had her powers while she was human. That would mean she had been part of the other world.

"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. But it made my job more fun, more exciting. So I guess your friends and your family ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. The Undermining can have you, and I won't go after her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.

"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste… She smelled even better than you do. Sorry- I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow…"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Not only had James' words proved Alice was from the other world, they also told us she had been a transitional. If she smelled better to him than I did she had to have been one. And since she had been changed by a vampire, she hadn't been able to complete the transition.

James interrupted my thoughts by lifting a lock of my hair and sniffing it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious.

"What do they want with you?" He finally asked.

"That's for us to know." A man I didn't know, but I recognized his voice, walked into the room.

James backed off. "Just curious."

The man glared at James for a full second before turning back to the door. "Why don't you join us Duke?"

I turned to the door, my heart threatening to beat right out of my chest. It couldn't be, I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't believe it.

Duke Shavvers walked into the room, a look of peace on his face.

No, Toby treated Duke like a loving older brother would. For crying out loud Duke had been in love with my cousin Amanda. He was my friend. He had volunteered time out of his busy schedule to fly me to and from Chicago. Toby trusted him enough to babysit Anna.

"Bella," Duke dipped his head slightly, and pretended to tip a hat to me.

My voice was a snarl. "How could you?"

Duke shrugged, pretending to think about it. "It wasn't too difficult, it's quite easy to change your mind. Go on give it a try."

"What about Amanda?" I couldn't get her name passed my lips any louder than a whisper even though I had wanted to scream it.

He shrugged again, the nonchalant action made my blood boil.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt this moment, but I have other business that I need to attend to." The unknown man who was working for the Undermining, spoke with a bored tone. "You said you know what we want, so you have two choices Miss Swan. Join or die. We are willing to trade your cousin for you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

He laughed at my foolish question. "Trust, it's a funny thing. Not many people want anything to do with trust. It's meaningless to them." His face twisted into a sickening grin. "I suppose you can't trust us."

I don't know if it was his words or his thoughts, but which ever it was, it caused Edward to fly through the hidden door.

James intercepted him and the two of them crashed into each other, making a noise as loud as thunder.

Emmett and Jasper were in the room before I could blink, and by the time I had opened my eyes again Rosalie and Carlisle had joined us.

The man took a crystal container out of his pocket, aiming it at Jasper. My heart picked up. The Undermining couldn't be allowed to use Jasper's power against us.

My mental shield reacted almost instantly, faster than it had ever done before. I didn't have time to wonder about that though. We were in the middle of a fight.

Jasper had joined Edward in fighting James, no doubt after hearing that he had hunted Alice while she was human. Emmett was fighting the member of the Undermining, while Rosalie fought Duke. Carlisle was staying out of the others way. I knew he didn't like violence, but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to help them if they needed it. He stood slightly in front of me, ready to protect me, while I used my shields to protect the others.

This wasn't how I thought this fight would go down. Where was the female vampire, was she waiting with the other members of the Undermining.

Thinking of Duke, I turned to watch him. Duke wasn't a fighter, at least the Duke I knew.

Rosalie on the other hand was a fighter, I could tell with how she was able to control her anger and use it to her advantage.

A loud screeching noise filled the room and I turned to where it was coming from.

Edward and Jasper were tearing James apart.

"Bella is there anything important that the girls would want or Toby would want them to have?" Carlisle asked, watching the different fights.

There were plenty of things that Toby wanted his daughters to have, but thankfully they weren't in this house. "There isn't anything personal in this house."

He nodded.

The trap door in the floor flew open, startling everyone.

Surprised by the sudden group of people emerging from the floor, the member of the Undermining paused, giving Emmett plenty of time to clobber him.

James was in pieces and the member was unconscious, Duke was on his own, and he knew it.

"Give up Duke." I glared at him, making my voice hard.

Duke smirked at me. "We always knew you wouldn't come willingly Bella. We also know you won't join us. That's why we're getting rid of you."

Before any of us could question him, a loud explosion sounded, causing the house to shake.

"Good luck getting out!" Duke yelled. He swiftly shoved Rosalie out of the way, grabbing a silver ball out of his coat pocket. He set his hand on the unconscious member of the Undermining and the two of them vanished before we could stop them.

"That is so not fair," Emmett grumbled.

Another explosion, closer to where we were shook the room.

"We need to get out of here, they rigged the house to explode." Edward growled lowly as he started to light the pieces of James on fire, not willing to take any chances.

I headed for the tunnel, only to be stopped by Edward. He grabbed my arm, pulling me to his chest.

"They knew about the tunnel, they had someone block it off once we were all set up outside the room. We need another way out."

I glanced over at Anna; she nodded. She ran over to Rosalie, reaching her arms up.

Rosalie lifted her but her attention was turned to me. "What's going on?"

"Anna's going to lead the way out."

"Does Anna know the way out?" Emmett asked hopefully as another explosion sounded.

I shook my head. "Anna's never been here, but her powers can get us out of here."

Rosalie headed for the door, with the rest of us on her tail.

Most of the house was in flames, and explosions were still going off. The Undermining were trying their best to make sure none of us made it out alive. Toby's safe house would be a crater by the time they were done blowing it up.

We raced through different halls, ending up going deeper into the house. It didn't surprise me though. The Undermining would be sure to destroy the main exits first. We would have to get creative to get out. I wasn't surprised when we had to back track. And the whole, turning the corner to find a cave in, wasn't a surprise either. I was having a severe case of déjà vu.

"Down!" Alice yelled, as Edward dove to the ground, his arms and body forming an iron cage around me. The wall to the right of our group erupted into flames, before blowing up in our direction. The wood hit my shield, shattering the wood even more.

"That was too close," Emmett grumbled, picking himself off of the ground.

We all hurried to our feet, continuing down the way Anna had told us to go, before the wall exploded. We were forced to stop, the hall was blocked. The ceiling had caved in. We backed up, back the way we had come from.

"Where do we go Anna?" Rosalie asked worriedly. She gently shook Anna when she didn't answer.

"Anna?" Why wasn't she answering?

Edward growled too low for me to hear over all the noise, but I could feel the rumble in his chest. "This is too much like that night?" He explained before I could ask.

I turned back to Anna, knowing exactly what night he was meaning.

"Alice, start making decisions, and get us out of here." Edward glanced over at his dark haired sister.

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms as she closed her eyes.

Edward took off without a word from Alice. He read her thoughts, seeing everything she did.

The heat was intense, and smoke was getting thicker with every second. There hadn't been an explosion for a few minutes, but the house was falling apart around us.

"How long can you keep your shield around us?" Edward asked, tightening his grip on me.

I already had my physical shield around everyone. Even with wearing my ring I wouldn't be able to keep my shield around the eleven of us, much longer. I gave him the simple answer. "I don't know."

He grimaced, before his face took on one of fear. I didn't get a chance to ask what was wrong.

The floor underneath us rolled and my line of vision was engulfed by flames. Something slammed against my shield. The force of the hit rippled against my shield, knocking the wind out of me. The last thing I saw before losing consciousness was Edward's terrified face.

**Author's Note**

** I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I promise I will not make you wait until next Saturday for the next chapter. I will get it to you as fast as I can. Monday at the latest. **

** Good job for the people who won the challenge, whether you answered in a review or silently to yourself. How do you think Alice handled learning that information?**

** So, what do you guys think is going to happen next? How do you think they are going to survive this disaster?"**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. There are just some descriptions and dialogue that I can't bear to change and or leave out. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright everyone this is the second to last chapter, so it's time to tell the outcome for what will be happening to this fanfiction. Drum roll please.**

** I will by writing 4 shorter stories that will be between 20 and 50 chapters. Each story will be in Bella's point of view, and then after her version is completed I will be adding the Cullens' point of view, for that section of the story. I have to say I like how the Cullen's point of view of Transitionals is coming, and I can't wait to share it with you. **

** Now before we continue the story, I would just like to congratulate all of the people who seem to know where my story is headed.**

Chapter 24

It was safe to say that I was afraid to open my eyes.

A hand was set against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see golden eyes, but they didn't belong to the person I was expecting to see. The face that was hovering over me was covered by a full white beard and mustache. The full hair on top of his head was just as white.

"Sorry about this Bella, we needed a room that could hold everyone." Grandpa Ray said, with a small apologetic smile. He leaned back out of my line of vision.

I almost laughed, thanks to the room I was in. I was much to relieved to laugh though.

I was laying on the white couch in the Cullen's living room.

"Your eyes stay open now." Anna stomped over to my side, her little fists planted on her hips.

I chuckled until her words hit me.

"How long have they been closed?" I tried to sit up.

Grandpa Ray rested his hand against my forehead, gently keeping me from getting up. "It's Friday, Bella."

My eyes widened in surprise. Friday? "What happened?"

Grandpa Ray gave me stern glare. "I won't tell you until you calm down. You need to relax Isabella."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"You're dad called me, before leaving Forks," Grandpa Ray started. "I made my way to Phoenix as fast as I could. I met up with Duke in Jacksonville and we flew together the rest of the way."

That didn't make any sense. How could Duke have been with Grandpa Ray?

"I ran with Duke to the safe house but when we got there, it was already flattened."

Grandpa Ray saw my confusion and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Duke wouldn't betray your family Bella, you know that. You should always trust your heart, and your heart knows Duke wouldn't do that. You can ask Anna too. Duke wasn't in the house with any of you."

I glanced over at Anna, who nodded. "It's true Auntie, that wasn't Duke."

"So it was a trick," I gasped.

He nodded. "They used an impersonator, he took the form of Duke. I have a feeling that's how they impersonated Toby too, for the phone call."

"We knew it was a trick, and yet we still fell for it." I felt like an idiot.

Grandpa Ray nodded his head thoughtfully. "It's in the past Bella, there's nothing we can do about it, but we can learn from it."

I sighed. So Duke wasn't the one to betray the family. The list was small now, but I couldn't believe any of the people on it, would betray us. Finding that person was going to be hard physically and emotionally.

I needed something else to think about. "How did we survive?"

Grins broke out around the room, confusing me.

Anna pointed over at Cissy proudly.

I was so confused. How did Cissy save us?

Grandpa Ray chuckled. "After arriving at the house, I used your information box to find all of you in the rubble. We unburied you, and instead of bodies, we found a group of people who were very much alive."

"I don't understand. How?"

"Cissy is a connector. She connected to your shield. Her powers kept it up long enough for her family connection to connect to everyone." Grandpa Ray glanced over at Cissy. "You all were all really lucky. The family connection is automatic otherwise she wouldn't have been able to put it up. We also have to be glad that she is part of the legacy line, otherwise she wouldn't have had her powers yet."

Anna smiled proudly at her sister before turning back to me. "The bad guys think we are dead."

I reached out and brushed her hair back. "For a little while, they'll figure it out sooner or later that we survived. Until then though we can enjoy some from freedom."

Anna bounced excitedly.

"Whatever you're thinking, I doubt we're that free. We should really stay in the state."

We all laughed at Anna's pout.

Once I had stopped laughing, I turned to Grandpa Ray. "Now what happens?"

He patted my head gently. "We are going to have to take things slowly. You're over fifty percent Bella."

I shrugged. "I knew I would be. What am I at?"

"Sixty seven point four. But it could have been higher," he reminded me.

He was right, it could have been higher, that was why I didn't grimace. "Any new developments?"

"Not that we've seen. You may find that your energy levels are below normal again." Grandpa Ray shrugged, getting up from where he was sitting. "We'll need to keep an eye on it. It would seem though that when it comes to your transition, you are extremely lucky. It could have been a whole lot worse."

I nodded my understanding. "May I get up now?"

He laughed at that. "Yes Bella, you may get up."

Edward held his hand out for me to take, and helped me up.

Once I was on my feet, the memories of what happened at Toby's safe house all started to come back. There were a couple of questions that I needed, and wanted to ask. There was one that I was desperate to ask.

"Grandpa Ray?" When he met my gaze I continued. "You would know if any of the family faked their death, right?"

His face softened. "I'm looking into it Bella, but I haven't found anything that would suggest they survived."

I had already guessed his answer, but I couldn't stop my disappointment. I didn't get a chance to dwell on that though.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked, concern written on his face. "That last explosion crashed into your shield, hard. We all saw it."

That was true, but I felt fine. I glanced over at Anna. She smiled sweetly up at me. "Yes?" she asked, knowing exactly what I was going to ask.

I shook my head, letting a smile spread across my face. "I'm fine. How's Cissy? Is she okay after all she did?"

We all turned to look at the baby that was sound asleep in Esme's arms.

"She's just fine Bella," Esme assured me.

"She's been acting more like a human world baby, rather than a human other world baby," Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes; that only encouraged him.

"And we can't forget that one. She's been acting like a normal three year old." He shrugged. "That's expected though, what with how much energy she's been giving you."

I picked Anna up, giving her a hug. "Thank you Anna."

She squeezed me back as tightly as she could. "I love you Auntie Bella."

"I love you too Anna. So what are we going to do now?" I should have known better than to ask Anna.

Alice squealed excitedly and started rocking onto her toes and back to her heels.

"Alice owes me a shopping trip." Anna said as she bounced in my arms.

I sighed and set Anna down, while the others laughed.

Edward picked Anna up and gave her to Alice. "You can go shopping with Alice. Your Auntie needs to relax, so she can't go with you."

Anna thought about it before nodding excitedly. Surprising me by agreeing to that. I had been sure that the incident at the safe house would have made her more determined to stay by my side. I would have to ask Edward about that."

After a quick embrace from the others, Edward dragged me out to his car.

Alice was right behind us with Anna, but no one came out with Cissy. Was Anna really going to be separated from both of us?

"Rose and I are taking Anna, Esme is going to keep Cissy." Edward explained, opening my door for me.

I was shocked, hopefully though, everything would turn out for the best.

Edward got in behind the wheel and we were soon speeding down the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

Edward glanced my way and smiled. He took my hand, bringing it up to his lips for a quick kiss. "I figured you'd like to know what happened, but you wouldn't want everyone trying to tell you.

I nodded thankfully. "Where are we going?"

"Your house."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the news. "So, what happened?"

His eyes hardened slightly, before he was able to relax. "The last explosion hit your shield, and the force of it knocked us all to the ground. Everything collapsed on top of us but your shield protected us. We couldn't figure out why your shield was still working even though you were unconscious. We didn't have time to worry about that though."

He spared me a quick sorrowful look. "We thought we were goners, some members of the Undermining came to make sure we were finished off, but they couldn't find us. We found out later that Cissy's family connection kept us concealed from them. They finally left, but it was rather difficult to unbury ourselves from the debris, what with needing to protect you, your dad, and the little girls, from it. Eventually Grandpa Ray and Duke showed up.

"You should have seen Rose when she saw Duke. If Grandpa Ray hadn't of grabbed her, she probably would have killed him. Rose only calmed down because Anna told her that Duke wasn't with the Undermining."

"I'm glad it wasn't Duke, but I can't imagine anyone who knew about the safe house would betray us." No, I couldn't imagine it, but all the evidence pointed to one of Toby's most trusted friends. "I'm not looking forward to finding the real traitor."

"Anna and Jasper have been working on her powers. They are trying to find him. Jasper was able to help her focus on the sensation she got from the impersonator. We all know the feeling. She can show it to you when we get back."

"We're going to have to be careful from now on. We'll have to make sure who we're talking with is who they really are." That was going to be annoying, and slightly difficult.

Edward started rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand with his thumb. "It'll be okay Bella. We'll get through this."

I couldn't help smiling over at him. "Together?"

He laughed, nodding. "Together."

I hadn't noticed that we were parked outside my house, until Edward disappeared from my side and reappeared outside my door. He opened it for me and helped me from the car.

We walked together inside the house and into the living room.

Edward continued the explanation after we had sat down. "Grandpa Ray led us to one of his houses, so we could go over what happened. He was concerned about you, but he was worried about Cissy. At the time we didn't understand."

I smirked at him. "You couldn't read Grandpa Ray's mind."

He glared at me. "I didn't get anything useful, he was thinking about his wife."

"Did he explain why?"

Edward sighed in annoyance and nodded. "He always thinks about his wife to keep himself from giving away important information, should someone try to read his mind."

"Anyway, you can continue now, I won't interrupt again."

He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. "Back at the house Grandpa Ray took care of Cissy. He had us put you in the guest bedroom while he gave Cissy something in a bottle."

"A healing tonic no doubt."

He glared at me and I gasped, clapping my hands over my mouth. He laughed at that.

"Whatever it was, it seemed to relax him, so it must have done what it was supposed to. After she had finished the bottle he put her to bed, and only after she was asleep did he tell us what was going on. We were all shocked to say the least, when we found out what Cissy's actual power was.

"It makes since though. The different things that couldn't be explained before. How your energy stabilized, your percentage stopped increasing, and how your shields had stayed up for so long even though they shouldn't have been able to."

I thought about what he had said. It did make since. Cissy wasn't old enough to control her powers, but because she's a connector her powers work off of instinct.

"Cissy's connection with me is strong, that's why she could connect with my powers. She's connecting with Rosalie, so that's probably where she's getting the speed."

Edward nodded. "That's what Grandpa Ray thought."

My stomach growled then. I wrapped my arms around it as a blush colored my face.

Edward laughed gently, running his hand over my cheek. "Time for some lunch for the transitional."

I joined in with his laughter as he pulled me towards the kitchen. I sat down at the table and watched in surprise as my wonderful vampire boyfriend/mate made me something to eat.

It wasn't anything fancy, but that didn't make the gesture less sweet. He set a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich in front of me.

"Thank you." I gave him quick kiss before turning to the food.

He waited patiently for the verdict.

"This is so not fair. I liked being able to do something better than you." I frowned, only to have him kiss it away.

"Silly Bella."

I tried to smack his arm, but he backed away though so I couldn't hurt myself.

"Tell me more about what happened while I was unconscious."

He glanced at my plate before meeting my eyes. "Eat, and I'll talk."

I dipped my sandwich in the soup and took a bite.

"We had to stay hidden in Phoenix for a day before we were able to come home. Grandpa Ray explained Cissy's powers and he's creating a list about how best to help her with her powers. As her powers increase, so does her energy. Grandpa Ray though isn't too concerned, he sees it as more energy that they can give you.

"Grandpa Ray has been doing some investigating, looking for the person who betrayed your family. So far he hasn't found anything. The list of names is short but it won't be easy to find whoever did betray you."

"Believing someone that close to Toby could do that, will be harder."

My phone rang. I glanced at the number.

Edward took the phone. "Grandpa Ray doesn't want any of us talking to someone who has any connection to the other world, at the moment. And anyone who knew about that safe house is off limits until he says so."

"Carlos would know about that one, he helped Toby build." Actually that wasn't really true. "Well, he helped with the basic outline. He didn't know about any of Toby's secrets for the house. He only trusted that information with family."

Carlos finally gave up, calling me.

"Are you done?"

I handed him my empty plate and quickly finished my soup so we could do something else.

We spent the rest of the day relaxing, just sitting on my couch with each other. Edward was watching my carefully, making sure I stayed calm and didn't do anything that could trigger my percentage to increase. I didn't mind though. I enjoyed just sitting there beside him.

"Hey, do you know why Anna was willing to go shopping with Alice even though she knew I wouldn't be going too?" I asked, remembering that I had wanted to know what she had been thinking.

Edward brushed a hand over my hair. "Being away from you was a good thing for her Bella. She realized that she didn't need to be with you twenty four seven. She told Esme yesterday that she wanted to stay with her while we go to school."

The thought of not having to take the girls to school with me, made me want to leap in the air in joy.

After hearing that wonderful news I lost track of time sitting there on the couch with Edward.

Charlie walked in carrying a pizza. "You hungry Bella."

I was a little hungry. I got up and followed him into the kitchen. "Thanks dad."

He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "You're welcome Bella. It's good to see you up."

Edward and I joined Charlie in the living room while he watched a game. The calm evening was perfect, exactly what Grandpa Ray would want me to have; then Anna came home with Alice.

Alice ran into the house carrying Anna and what looked like twelve shopping bags. "You will never believe all the deals we found."

"Alice don't you dare, Bella's supposed to relax." Edward growled a warning.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, we'll just show her all of the clothes Anna picked out."

I groaned. "If I must."

"You must." The two of them said together.

My calm night ended with a fashion show from Anna. Halfway through, Esme joined us, bringing Cissy home. She stayed for the rest of the fashion show before taking Alice, and Anna's clothes home with her.

I got the girls ready for bed before getting ready myself. Edward smiled from where he sat in the rocking chair. I went over and got my kiss goodnight before climbing into bed. I closed my eyes after laying my head on my pillow, knowing that Edward was watching over us.

**Author's Note**

** Okay, so all that is left with the Twilight portion of the Transitional fanfiction is Prom. Yes I have to do the Prom scene it is important to this story.**

** Now for questions.**

** What are your thoughts on the impersonator? Are you guys' glad that Duke wasn't the one who betrayed the family? When do you think I'll tell you who really did?**

** What do you think about Cissy's powers?**

** Well the Twilight part of Transitionals is almost over, just one more chapter before we can get to New Moon.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to Twilight. Some ideas and words for this chapter came from an extra that Stephenie Meyer wrote. You can find it on her sight. The words used from the book and the extra belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

** This is the last chapter of the Twilight section of Transitionals. I want to say I'm sad but I'm not. I'm just too excited to get to the New Moon section of this fanfiction. **

** I really hope you guys like this chapter and I would like to dedicate it to all the wonderful people who have reviewed. Thank you all for the reviews, it makes my day to see them. **

Chapter 25

Something was going on but nobody would tell me what it was.

I was currently sitting in the passenger seat of my car, while Alice drove. Anna was happily singing along to the music, sitting contently in her car seat. We had gone shoe shopping. The occasion was still a mystery to me, and it would appear that it was going to stay that way. From the secretive smiles and glances I saw Anna give Alice while we were shopping, I knew Anna had to know what was going on. Sadly the little tyke wasn't going to tell me anything.

"I'm not going to tell you." Alice sang, seeing that I was going to ask her once again to tell me what was going on.

Anna laughed in the backseat and I turned and glared at her. "You really shouldn't keep secrets from me Anna."

Alice shook her head. "I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet, Bella."

I racked my brain for anything that could tell me what the special occasion that required me to wear dangerous and possibly deadly high heeled shoes, was. I could only imagine what type of outfit Alice would attempt to get me in when we got back to her house.

Alice's soft tinkling laugh brought me up short.

"Silly Bella, Rose and I will get you into the dress," she said knowingly.

Dress? _Danger, warning._ All my instincts were telling me to run, to get as far away as I could from Alice, and as fast as I could.

Alice laughed again, shaking her head.

"How do you even know Rose will help you?"

Alice just smiled at me.

Rose, as I had started calling her after the situation down in Phoenix, had been spending most of her time with the little girls. While we had gone shopping she had been taking care of Cissy. I doubt she'd be willing to leave Cissy to help Alice get me to wear a dress.

Cissy had been trying to crawl for a few days now. We were all excited to see this new accomplishment in her life. Some of us like Rose and Emmett were excited. Then there was me, I was still nervous seeing as how she liked connecting her powers to one of the vampires in the family to make herself fast. Grandpa Ray figures she is connecting to Rose, but we can't really be sure.

Grandpa Ray stayed two weeks with us. He couldn't stay any longer than the two weeks, to keep himself hidden from his own troubles, but he promised to come back repeatedly through the rest of the year; as long as it was safe. We've been staying in contact with him, to get help with Cissy.

Her powers are amazing for someone who is only six months old. And lucky for us, her powers are easy enough to train. Most of her ability is instinctual, so it comes naturally to her; because of this we'll be able to hold off actual training until she's a little older. For the most part we just have to monitor what she tries to connect to. We haven't really had any trouble, but that might change once she becomes mobile. According to Carlisle that could be any day now.

We finally pulled up beside the house and Alice hurried us inside.

Anna went off to go find Esme. Her connection with Esme had grown thanks to the whole fiasco with the Undermining. The girls now stayed over at the Cullens' house while I was at school. It was so nice not to have the girls with me. They shouldn't have to sit through high school with me, and now they didn't have to. They could spend the day with Esme, playing and getting the much needed attention children their age usually got.

I was pulled from my thoughts by an over excited pixie. Alice picked me up and ran up the stairs to her room, flying through the door to her bathroom, which was larger than my room at Charlie's house.

Rose was standing behind a chair, waiting for us. "Did you find some shoes?"

"Yes, they are perfect." Alice set me in the chair and Rose started brushing through my hair.

I glanced at Rose in the mirror. "I don't suppose you'll tell me?"

Rose gave me a disbelieving look before turning to Alice. "She still hasn't figured it out?"

Alice shook her head.

Rose laughed and continued with my hair.

The two of them tag teamed to wash my hair. After using some sort of detangler to make brushing the wet hair easier, they both aimed hairdryers at my head.

It was nice to know that some things couldn't be sped up by vampire speed. Rose and Alice were shooting each other nervous glances as they found sections of wet hair that appeared to be hiding from the blow dryers.

"Esme, we need some help, bring Anna," Alice called.

Esme appeared a moment later with Anna. "What's wrong Alice?"

Alice gestured to my hair which still wasn't dry. "We need more blow dryers."

Esme dashed out of the room and returned a few seconds later with two more dryers. She handed one to Anna, and the two of them got to work on my hair.

My hair was completely dry a few minutes later.

Esme and Anna left, and Rose got to work putting my hair in hot curlers. She put some sort of cream like thing in my hair before rolling it in the curlers.

"What do you think about make up?" Alice asked.

"It's a pain," I offered.

They ignored me.

"She doesn't need a lot, her skin looks better bare."

Alice nodded before holding up a tube of lipstick. "Lipstick?"

"And mascara and eyeliner," Rose added, "just a little."

I groaned, causing them to laugh.

"Just be patient Bella, we're almost done." Alice quickly and carefully added the little bit of makeup. "Besides this is fun."

"Oh, well as long as you're having fun."

The two of them just laughed and continued their work.

"Okay, let's go get her in her dress so we can finish her hair." Alice swept me into her arms again and ran me into Rose and Emmett's room.

Laying on their bed was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a deep blue color, frilly, and off the shoulders. I knew exactly how it was going to fit me just by looking at it.

The shock of how much I actually liked the dress, gave Alice and Rose enough time to get me in it before I could protest, and I was going to. There was no way I could wear the dress that had French tags that I couldn't even read. The dress looked like it should belong on a runway, definitely not in Forks.

Alice didn't give me a chance to look in a mirror until after she and Rose had taken my hair out of the curlers and put my hair into an elaborate curly half up half down style.

The girl in the mirror facing me, was startlingly different than the girl I normal saw. I wasn't entirely sure that I was really seeing myself.

"Okay, Bella, you sit there until we come back for you." Alice carefully helped me back into the chair. "Understood?"

I nodded and the two of them disappeared. As I waited for the two of them to return I thought about what sort of occasion we would be going to. Was there anything fancy enough that required a dress like mine? Before I could come to a reasonable conclusion Alice and Rose walked in looking like two runway models, fit for the dresses they were wearing. Alice had on a black satin dress, while Rose's was scarlet.

"Come on Bella, everyone is waiting down stairs for us." Alice offered a hand and helped me to my feet.

The shoes that we had bought were only held on by satin ribbons, and they certainly would make walking difficult, to say the least.

Rose gently took hold of my elbow. "Don't worry Bella we won't let you fall."

Alice nodded her agreement as she took hold of my other elbow.

The three of us made our way down the hall and towards the stairs. Just the thought of having to walk down those stairs in these shoes made me queasy.

"The three of you better have your eyes closed, and stay out of our heads Edward!" Alice demanded before we could walk into view of the people down stairs.

I heard Emmett grumble and Jasper laughed.

"Alright Alice, their eyes are closed." Esme called up to us.

The three of us walked to the top of the stairs. I gawked at what I saw. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were dressed in Tuxedos. The dark color against their pale skin made the three of them look even more beautiful. Edward of course was by far the best looking of the three, but I had to admit I was being biased.

I pulled my eyes away from Edward and his beauty, to see everyone else who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Esme was standing beside Carlisle, holding an extremely expensive looking camera, while he held Cissy. Charlie was holding Anna and she was pointing her small camera at us, snapping pictures repeatedly.

"There is no way I'm walking down the stairs while they're snapping pictures. I'm sure to fall, and I don't want any evidence."

Emmett roared with laughter, completely blocking out the sounds of the others'. I could see Jasper shaking from his laughter and I could feel Alice and Rose shaking. It was obvious that Charlie and Anna were laughing. Edward's lips twitched as he tried to conceal his laughter. Carlisle and Esme managed to stop with an amused smile, but I could tell they were laughing on the inside.

Alice sighed, once all the laughing had stopped. "Okay, the three of you can open your eyes."

The three guys opened their eyes and I was able to tell they were all staring in wonder, before Edward's face pulled away all of my attention. The look of surprise and excitement that was clear on his face threatened to take my breath away. My cheeks flushed red almost instantly, making him smile widely.

His smile dazzled me, and I knew that there was absolutely no way I could possible make it down the stairs now.

I heard soft bells of laughter near me but I didn't care enough to find out who was laughing now, my attention was entirely on Edward.

The next second I was down the stairs, and in front of him. I forced my gaze away from his to see Alice and Rose smiling at me as they took the arm offered to them by their husbands. I grinned sheepishly at them before turning back to my Love.

Anna finally broke the silence that had settled while the three couples had been in awe of each other. "Are we getting pictures or what?" She asked, waving her camera in our directions.

We laughed, but the six of us lined up for pictures.

Esme and Anna got there pictures and after what felt like hours, we finally got in the cars. Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper, were taking Rose's BMW. I was surprised to be led to Edward's Vanquish. I should have known, if I was dressed like I was, that the occasion was special enough for the Vanquish.

Ever the gentleman, Edward helped me into the car before appearing in his seat not even a full second later.

"When exactly are you going to tell me where we are going?" I really hated surprises, I had a good reason to.

"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet?" He threw a mocking smile in my direction.

I had to remind myself to breath. "You know I don't like surprises."

He smiled but he refused to tell me where we were going. Oh well, I'd find out soon enough.

It didn't hit me until we pulled into the school parking lot. No, he wouldn't. Surely he would have known better.

"You're taking me to prom!" I turned to him in horror.

It was embarrassingly obvious now. If I'd been paying any attention at all, I'm sure I would have noticed the date on the posters that decorated the school buildings. But I had never dreamed he was thinking of subjecting me to this. Didn't he know me at all?

He wasn't expecting the force of my reaction, that was clear. He pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult."

I groaned. "Why are you doing this to me?"

He rolled his eyes and gestured to his tuxedo. "Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?"

I had come up with a few different ideas but none of them had anything to do with me being dressed up like I was, while staying in Forks. "I don't know, some sort of dance but outside of Forks. Away from the people I know, and away from anyone who could torment me for being clumsy. I already know I'm going to fall, look at these shoes, they're a death trap."

I moved the leg closest to him so he would be able to see the shoe.

"Hmmm." He stared at my leg longer than was necessary. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight."

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. I had a bad feeling about tonight, it was not going to be a good night.

He got out of the car and came around to help me. He offered his hand but I refused to take it.

He sighed. "Bella I won't let anything hurt you. I won't let go of you once, I promise."

I thought about that for a moment. I knew he wouldn't let me hurt myself. I never would have freely gone to any school dances, let alone prom, but clearly Edward hadn't thought about that. I might have gone to dances, if my balance was better. But if Edward wouldn't let me hurt myself, he wouldn't let me embarrass myself either.

He most have seen the resolve on my face. "There now, it won't be so bad." He lifted me out of the car and carefully set me down. He waited for my awkward balance to stabilize before offering his arm and leading us towards the gym.

When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls.

"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.

Edward led us towards the ticket table, leaning down slightly to whisper in my ear. "There are more than enough vampires present."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I asked playfully.

He laughed gently. "I didn't think enough people here knew what a transitional was."

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh well, at least I'm with the vampires."

We laughed together as he paid for the tickets.

When Edward started to head towards the dance floor, I started dragging my feet. My nerves backs with a force ten times as strong.

"I have all night, Bella," He warned.

Seeing everyone dancing brought me back to the fact I couldn't. "Edward, I really can't dance."

"Don't worry, silly," he whispered. "I can, it's all in the leading." He effortlessly started whirling us around the floor. Dancing a waltz that was totally unsuitable to the present time and music; and yet, I found myself loving it.

"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted.

But Edward was staring towards the doors, and his face was worried.

"What is it?" I wondered aloud. I followed his gaze, disoriented by the spinning, but finally I could see what was bothering him.

Jacob Black, not in a tux, but in a long-sleeved white shirt and tie, his hair smoothed back into his usual ponytail, was crossing the floor towards us.

Edward snarled very quietly, startling me. Before I could ask him what was wrong, Emmett and Jasper stepped up beside us. Rosalie and Alice beside them.

Jacob stepped up to our little group, nodding nervously in our direction.

"Why don't we go outside?" Alice said politely. Her nose scrunched up for a quick second before she controlled herself. It made me wonder what horse sized wolf shape shifters smelled like.

Jacob nodded, the seven of us made our way outside, as casually as we could. Once outside we headed to the parking lot where no one would be at that moment.

"What's going on Jacob?" I asked, unable to handle the tense silence any longer.

Jacob glanced at the five vampires before settling his eyes on me. "My dad paid me to come talk with you. He wanted me to deliver some kind of message."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, go on then."

Jacob sighed, taking a deep breath. "I don't understand any of this but, here it goes. My dad wants you to meet where it all began, somethings happened and he wants to make some changes." He shrugged. "Sorry that's all I know. It sounds crazy, but he said just in case you don't believe him, to tell you he didn't think Sam would have been able to crash your prom."

Edward nodded, no doubt getting any missing information from Jacob's thoughts. "When did your dad want to meet us?"

Jacob seemed to realize he had forgotten to tell us that. His already dark skin darkened slightly. "Sorry, he wants to meet in a week, he needs time to talk with the other elders of our tribe. He says to bring his friend and his family, come at twilight."

Edward glanced at his siblings, he nodded subtly, answering one or more of their thoughts.

"Well," Jacob glanced around, unsure of what he should do, or say, "I'm going to leave now." He nodded towards me before heading to a car on the other side of the parking lot.

I glanced up at Edward. I had known tonight wasn't going to be good, but I hadn't expected that.

Edward gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. "It's alright Bella, we don't have to worry about it till next week." He brushed his lips quickly against my forehead. "Come on, let's go back to the dance."

The six of us went back to gym. I didn't feel like dancing but Emmett insisted that I had to at least dance once with him. He spun me around the dance floor while a fast song played. I had a suspicious feeling that he might be trying to make me sick. I also had a feeling he was trying to distract me so Edward could tell them what he had gotten from Jacob's thoughts.

Edward had to have known me well enough to know I wouldn't try to focus solely on my hearing while in Emmett's arms. Emmett would figure out what I was doing and let go of me, at the worst time.

The song changed, and Jasper tapped Emmett's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Emmett laughed and bowed before going to grab his dance with Alice.

Calm enveloped me, and I laughed. "Thanks Jasper."

He laughed with me. "You're welcome Bella. You know that you don't have to worry, just relax."

His words and his powers for that matter worked, I felt myself relax, and all the tension left.

The two of us danced around the floor until the song ended. Then we swapped dance partners again, the pairs back to normal.

We danced the night away, and I had to admit that I enjoyed every minute of it. The dancing was alright, it was the fact that I got to be in Edward's arms the whole time, that made the night perfect.

As the dance started to wind down, Edward expertly danced us out the back doors. Once we were alone, he pulled me into his arms and carried me over to bench that was hardly ever used.

"Thank you for coming tonight," He whispered, his lips brushing against my neck. "I had a wonderful time."

I sighed, enjoying just sitting on his lap. "I had a good time too."

He laughed softly. "So you would let Alice dress you up again?"

I leaned away from him so I could look at his face. He laughed out loud at my look of horror.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't be any time soon." His voice faded at the last word and he stilled. I got a feeling that someone had gotten his attention. I waited patiently for his attention to return to me.

He shook his head. "I guess not as long as I thought."

I rolled my eyes, figuring I knew who had sent her thoughts to him. "Oh well, let's just enjoy, right now."

"To right now." He lightly tapped his lips to mine. He pulled away when I needed to breathe.

My eyes narrowed when he pulled away. "Excuse me, but I was not done kissing you."

He laughed gently, and his lips trapped mine, making the evening better than what I had already considered a perfect night.

**Author's Note**

** Well there you have it everyone, that's the end to the twilight section of Transitionals. **

** Here's my questions for you this time.**

** How did I do? What are your thoughts on this chapter? And what are your thoughts on how I changed up Twilight? Are you guys excited to see what I have in store for New Moon? Don't worry the Cullens won't be leaving.**

** Was the prom scene what you were thinking it was going to be? Did it turn out as well as I think it did?**

** Alright everyone, Twilight is official finished but like I said before, I'm also doing it from the Cullens' point of view. So the next chapter I post in this story will be the first chapter but in the Cullens POV. The first chapter should be up by this coming Saturday June 20****th****, I can't wait for you all to read it. **

** As for the Next section of the story in Bella's point of view, I will be starting another fanfiction the second in this series of four books. It will be titled "Transitionals: New Moon" and I will get the first three chapters upload as soon as I can. No later than Saturday June 27****th****.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed the twilight part of Transitionals.**

**Until then, watch out for the Undermining,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own the rights to Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright everyone, this chapter and all the ones after it, are going to be from different point of views from the Cullen family. This chapter will start out in Esme's point of view, and I will be marking when it changes POV's.**

** I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 1

**Esme's POV**

It was a relatively quiet Sunday afternoon. My wonderful husband was in his study reading up on some new medical procedure; keeping up with the changes in medicine. My children were spending time together. Well not exactly. Edward, was sitting playing his piano; oh how I loved to hear him play. The sweet music he could coax out of the beautiful instrument was remarkable. He was so talented, his music could make anyone smile, laugh or cry; or in my case, want to cry. I couldn't cry any more since I was a vampire. My body couldn't produce tears, so instead when I felt like crying, my eyes would burn.

I tore my thoughts away from something as sad as crying. I thought of my children again. They weren't really my children, but I considered them as my children. I had never gotten over losing my first and only child. The five younger members of my family were my children, and they all know how I think of them as my actual children.

Rosalie and Alice were working over a computer, designing their wardrobes, while listening to Edward's playing.

Emmett and Jasper were playing their own version of chess. I didn't understand it, but that didn't keep me from enjoying watching them play. They had created their own set of rules, and were using nine boards. The two of them were also listening to Edward's playing.

We all enjoyed listening to him play. With our vampire hearing we could hear him anywhere in or around the house, but we still liked being in the same room, or at least on the same level of the house.

I sighed, enjoying the calm that we were all basking in today.

I was currently in the kitchen, packing up the food we bought to keep up appearances. We very rarely have any humans in our house, but we make sure we have all the necessary props; just in case. We never let any of the food go to waste though. We donate the food.

I was almost ready to start packing up the car when Carlisle joined me in the kitchen. My sweet husband gave me a quick kiss before loading up all the boxes of food into his car.

I put everything that needed to be refrigerated in ice chests. With the last chest in the car, we were ready to leave.

Carlisle and I always went to donate the food, and shop for more together. It was a time we had a little bit of privacy, something that was hard to get at our house. It was something that couldn't be changed, and personally, I wouldn't have it any other way. Though sometimes I had to admit it would be nice.

It wasn't long before we were pulling into the parking lot of the food bank we were donating our stuff at today.

I had called them earlier today, to make sure they would be able to store such a large donation. The lady I had talked to was beyond excited. She had thanked me repeatedly, and promised she would have a group waiting to help bring in the boxes.

She wasn't kidding. Twelve people were waiting outside of the building for us. A woman that I figured was the one I had talked with (simply based on the look of excitement on her face) directed Carlisle to park in a spot beside the door.

Once we were parked the twelve people helped us unload the car. Carlisle and I grabbed a box and followed the group into the building. I was glad to see that they indeed had enough room to store all the food until it could be distributed. I didn't want any of the food to go to waste, especially since there were people out there who needed it.

After we had unloaded the car and helped them put all the food away, we headed to the store. I liked going grocery shopping, it made me feel more human.

We walked hand in hand, stopping just short of going inside so I could look at the display in front of the store.

A light tap on my shoulder made me turn to Carlisle. He wrapped his arm around my waist, gently pulling me closer. He pointed to the glass doors.

"Look over at the carts," he instructed.

I glanced at the carts through the glass doors. A little girl was pushing a cart. She shook her head and pushed the cart away before checking another one. She did this a few more times before finding the one she wanted. Oh she was so precious.

We watched as a young woman set a baby carrier in the top part of the cart, making sure it was secure before starting her shopping trip. The little girl stood between the young woman and the cart, helping her push it.

I smiled, taking Carlisle's arm and letting him lead me into the store. We grabbed a cart, but none of the ones that the little girl had dismissed. I couldn't help thinking about the little girl, I knew my smile was giving me away. Carlisle had to know I was thinking about the precious child.

I forced myself to focus on the shopping trip, and pulled a list out of my purse. I didn't need the list, all vampires have perfect memories, but it was normal for humans to have shopping lists. I always wrote up a shopping list, to make the façade more real.

Carlisle and I traded off who was pushing the cart, during the whole trip. I started with the cart but then I'd grab something from a shelf and he'd take the cart. He'd then add something to the cart and I'd take over pushing. I found it rather funny, but at the same time it seemed sweet.

We stopped in the produce section. Fresh produce was something that was in the average house hold. I reached for a group of very green bananas when Carlisle tapped my shoulder again. He nodded towards the front of the banana display. I moved around the cart and found the little girl we had seen earlier. My motherly instincts kicked in instantly and I looked around for the young woman, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Well, we'd have to find her, and until we did I wasn't going to leave the little one alone.

"Hello."

The little girl turned around quickly. I hadn't meant to scare her.

She glanced up at me curiously, there was confusion in her eyes though.

Moving slowly so I wouldn't scare her again, I knelt beside her. "Hi there, what are you doing?"

Her eyes darted from me to Carlisle to the bananas I was holding.

I handed her the bananas I was holding. "Do you like bananas?"

She grinned and nodded her head excitedly. Her little brown curls bounced wildly.

Carlisle and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Should you be here by yourself?" I asked gently. I knew some parents let their children go get stuff, but usually they are a bit older. This little girl couldn't be older than three, she still looked like a toddler; she was probably two turning three.

She clutched the bananas to her and shook her head slowly. I wondered for a moment why she wasn't talking, but then I figured that her parents must have taught her not to talk to strangers. That must be it.

A cart stopped in front of ours, and the young woman we had seen before pulled the little girl into her arms. I couldn't help noticing how she used the cart to support herself. I stood and watched the short reunion.

"You scared me Annabelle. I didn't know where you had gone." She pulled back and looked the girl in her eyes. "You know you're supposed to stay with me when we're at a store."

The little girl who we now knew was named Annabelle lowered her head and held up the bananas.

"Do you think we need more bananas?" The woman asked with a sigh.

I glanced at their basket curiously and saw there was already a large amount of bananas. Annabelle nodded her head, making her curls bounce. I couldn't help smiling while watching them bounce.

The woman put the bananas into their cart then hugged Annabelle tightly. "No more running off okay?"

Annabelle nodded her head before pressing her cheek against the woman's.

The love that was shown in the simple moment made me smile. "Your daughter looks just like you."

The woman's eyes widened and she blushed.

I was surprised by her strange reaction.

"I'm not her mom," she sounded like she had choked on the last word.

Embarrassment filled me, if I could have blushed I would have. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry."

She hurriedly tried to reassure me that it was okay. "That's alright. We'll leave you to your shopping."

I couldn't help it, my face fell a little. Annabelle was so sweet and precious and the woman was behaving curiously. I wanted to talk to them more.

Before the woman could leave, Annabelle rested her hand on her cheek. The woman glanced at Annabelle who shook her head.

Curiosity spread across my face for a second before I wiped it off. Something was different about the two of them. For some reason this made me want to get to know them more.

I introduced myself. "My name is Esme Cullen, this is my husband Carlisle." I turned to him. He smiled and nodded towards them.

The woman nodded before introducing herself and the two children. "Nice to meet you; I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella, and this is Annabelle, and that's Cissiley."

I glanced at the baby carrier. Bella turned the cart around so we could look at Cissiley. I couldn't help smiling after seeing the sleeping baby. "She's so small. How old is she?"

"Two months. She and Anna are my older cousin's kids," Bella added the last part quickly, it made me wonder how many people had thought the girls were hers. The poor thing, having children so young in this generation wasn't considered a good thing, most people frowned upon teenagers with children. The girls did look a lot like her, she must have dealt with judgmental people; it explained the look she had given me after I had mistakenly called her Annabelle's mother.

I watched as Annabelle poked Bella's cheek to get her attention.

Bella gave all of her attention to the little girl. "What do you need Anna?"

Annabelle pointed to the water bottle in the diaper bag.

Bella handed it to her.

Once the water bottle was put away Bella turned back to us. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you as well," I said with a smile.

"Enjoy your time with your cousins," Carlisle added.

We watched them walk off, and we continued with our shopping.

~~`

"Did you get the feeling, that something was different about Bella and Annabelle?" I asked on the way home.

Carlisle nodded. "I can't be sure, but it seemed like they were having a silent conversation."

"I know what you mean. But there's something else, Bella seemed nervous."

Carlisle smiled at me. "It wouldn't be the first time we've come across a human with a stronger sense of self preservation. All humans have the instincts warning them that our kind is dangerous."

He pulled the car into the garage and turned it off. He didn't get out of the car though. "Was there anything else that was bothering you?"

I shook my head. In truth there wasn't anything bothering me, I was just curious. "I just wanted to know if you caught how different she acted."

He nodded before leaning forward to kiss me.

We grabbed all the groceries and carried them into the kitchen. I hadn't even put one thing away before Edward joined us in the kitchen.

Edward was always so thoughtful. He smiled at my thought and continued helping us put the groceries away. I could understand how living with a mind reader could be upsetting at times, but the small smiles he automatically gives after hearing somethings, always brighten my day. I love seeing my children smile.

At that thought Edward flashed me a brilliant smile; one side of his mouth raised higher than the other.

I smiled easily as I worked putting things away. It didn't take long though, not when there was three vampires putting the stuff away at vampire speed.

I put the last of the canned goods away, as my mind started wandering back to the young woman.

"Who's that?" Edward asked, always curious.

I grinned in his direction. "Just a young woman we met at the store."

He nodded before heading up to his room to listen to music. He no doubt would sit on his couch with one of his books. My poor son was the odd man out, he hadn't found his mate yet, and sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if he ever would.

He's had plenty of opportunities to meet young woman, but no one has ever caught his attention. I've wondered if he was too young when Carlisle turned him, and I desperately hoped that wasn't true.

We all knew how difficult it is for him to live in a house with three happy couples, while he's alone.

I sighed when I recognized what music he had turned on. It was the cd he listened to when he wanted to block out everyone's thoughts. He'd blast the music until it drowned out all the voices in his head. There were sometimes that he wished he wasn't a mind reader, but I knew if his power ever stopped working that he'd be lost without it. It was a part of him, and it made him who he was.

I headed upstairs to my study, letting my mind wander back to Bella, Annabelle, and Cissiley.

**Alice's POV**

I had just finished working with Rosalie on our wardrobes. We had decided to stop for the day, otherwise we'd be going at it all night. When it came to our clothes, I wasn't the only one who "got carried away." Rosalie could be just as bad as I am, but you won't hear anyone but me say that.

Anyway, I had just put away my laptop when I was pulled into the future.

At first everything was foggy, I knew I was seeing somebody's house, but I couldn't place whose it was. As the house started coming into better focus, I recognized it as the police chief Charlie Swan's house.

I had never had a vision that had anything to do with the chief of police so I was curious to see what was so important.

_ Charlie Swan entered the house, wearing his uniform. He took his gun, emptied out the bullets and locked them and the gun in a drawer, before hanging up his belt. He walked into the kitchen where a teenager was working at the stove, a toddler was drawing at the table and a baby was sleeping in a bouncy seat. _

_ He smiled at what he saw before him but it didn't reach his eyes, which were filled with the deepest of sorrow. _

I was pulled back into the present, and I spent the rest of the night wondering about what I had seen.

**Author's Note**

** So that was my first attempt at Esme's and Alice's point of views. How do you think I did? **

** Are you guys excited to hear the Cullens' point of views? Anyone's that you're just really dying to hear? **

** Whose point of view do you think will be next?**

** Alright everyone I hope you guys liked this. Just a heads up I am still working on the first few chapters of Transitionals: New Moon, I can't wait for you all to read it. The first three chapters should be up by the 27****th****. I'm hoping though that I can get it up sooner for you guys. I'm really looking forward to it.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some phrasing from Midnight Sun I don't own any of it, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

** Okay everyone, here is my first attempt to do Edward's point of view. Please let me know what you think, personally I don't think I've got a good grasp on his point of view. **

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

High school, my form of sleep; if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods.

I stared at the cracks in the ceiling of the cafeteria; imagining patterns in the plaster that weren't really there. It was one of the ways to try to block all the voices in my head. Being a mind reader is definitely more difficult when surrounded by hormonal teenagers. Their thoughts could drive me insane, especially all the girls who fantasize about me.

I shuddered just thinking about all the different things I had seen in the minds of these teenagers that made up the student body.

Today they were all thinking about the same thing. Forks High had a new addition. A young girl had joined the junior year, Alice's and my year.

This girl was in everyone's mind at some point today, and most, if not all were still thinking about her. What really surprised me was the fact my siblings were thinking about her too.

_'Oh, she just walked in.'_ Alice started bouncing slightly in her seat.

Jasper instinctively tried to calm her down with his powers.

_ 'Bella needs a couple more arms.' _

Emmett's comment confused me and I glanced over to where the new girl -that we all had heard was called Bella- was. She was in line getting lunch but there was no way she could carry the tray of food. Both of her hands were holding onto her daughter's baby carrier.

The five of us watched as her oldest daughter stood up on her tip toes trying to see the food, she then turned and reached her arms up.

_'Oh, Bella needs help.'_

I was caught by surprise by Rose's concern for the girl. I had to remind myself that Rose loved children.

We watched Bella stiffen. She was stuck in a predicament.

"Would you like some help?" Angela, one of the genuinely kind people in the school stepped up beside Bella.

Bella turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Angela," Angela said kindly. "Would you like some help?"

Bella nodded. "Thanks Angela, I'm Bella, and that's Anna."

Angela picked Anna up and settled her on her hip. She grabbed a tray for Bella and they joined the line. "What would you like to eat Anna?"

We were surprised when Anna made a face and glared at Angela. What could Angela have done to upset the girl?

_'What did I do?' _Angela glanced at Bella who blushed. Angela didn't know what to say.

"Sorry about that, that was my fault. Anna's full name is Annabelle, and I forgot that she doesn't like people beside her dad and me to call her Anna. She prefers Belle or little Belle, as the family calls her."

Ah, Annabelle didn't like anyone but her parents to call her Anna. That made sense. My siblings and even Angela were thinking along the same line as me.

Angela nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry, what would you like to eat little Belle?"

Annabelle smiled at Angela then pointed at a banana.

"She loves fruit," Bella told Angela."

Angela nodded and grabbed a banana for the little girl. They soon had all their food picked out and paid for.

Angela set Annabelle down and led them to the table her and her friends sat at. I couldn't understand why Angela was friends with those people. Really only she and a boy named Ben were the people at the table that I would befriend. They were the only ones at the table thinking anything really kind about Bella.

_'Poor Bella, she seems really shy, I bet today is really hard on her.' _Angela set the tray down on the table.

I listened to the others thoughts. Most of them were rather rude. The guys at the table were thinking some rather crude things. One even commenting about Bella's figure. His lustful thought was disgusting while one of the girls was thinking about how Bella got her figure back so soon.

Snide thoughts from Jessica and Lauren almost made me get up and go to the girl. I paused before I could get up, wondering where that strange idea had come from. The need to protect wasn't one I was used to, it was strange, foreign, to me. Perhaps it was just some long lost instinct, the strong protecting the weak. Bella easily looked more fragile then her new classmates.

I went back to staring at the ceiling, but my extra hearing was focused on the new girl. I knew my family was no longer staring at her, but they were listening to the introductions that was going on right now.

"Here Belle, you can have your very own chair." I watched Ben in my mind, pull a chair up to the table between Angela and Bella, for Annabelle.

Annabelle grinned at Ben before she climbed onto the chair.

Annabelle's thoughts were sweet, innocent. The baby's thoughts were different to say the least. Being so young her thoughts didn't have much structure. Seeing everything from her point of view was interesting. I have to say she was well behaved baby. From her thoughts I knew she was hungry but she wasn't fussy.

I tried to get inside of Bella's head, curious to see her thoughts, but I couldn't. I couldn't find her thoughts at all. It was like she wasn't there.

Had she moved, that didn't seem logical, she'd have to take the girls with her.

I glanced back over at the table. I felt weird having to check on what my extra hearing couldn't find. Bella was still sitting at the table. She was picking at her food waiting for the baby formula to heat up.

Why couldn't I hear her?

_'What's wrong?' _Jasper asked me silently. He gave me a worried glance.

"I can't read Bella's mind."

Four heads whipped in my direction. My siblings all started sending me their silent thoughts.

_ 'What do you mean you can't read her thoughts?' Rosalie_

_ 'Is that even possible, you not being able to hear someone?' Alice_

_ 'That is so not fair.' Emmett_

_ 'I'm not having any trouble feeling her emotions.' Jasper_

"I don't know, this has never happened before." I glanced back at the table. For some reason I couldn't read Bella's mind. I'd have to talk with Carlisle about this. I didn't feel any different, so my lack of hearing couldn't be my fault; could it?

I turned away from the table but kept my focus there, I had to figure this out.

"So, Bella, how long did the school give you to get a baby sitter for your daughters?" The five of us heard Lauren sneer at Bella. Her mind was viciously judging Bella.

Bella sighed. "Anna and Cissy aren't mine."

Lauren, and most of the other people at the table scoffed at her. The five of us stared at each other. Annabelle and Cissy looked remarkably like Bella. Were they really not hers? I guess it could be possibly, but it didn't seem likely, not to the student body anyway.

"Yeah right, like that's true." Jessica spoke up. Her thoughts calling Bella a horrible liar.

Through Angela's mind, I watched as Lauren stuck her nose in the air superiorly. "She's obviously yours, she looks just like you. You might as well not lie, we all can see the truth."

Angela caught Bella's attention and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Bella.

Bella gave her an understanding smile. She turned back to Lauren. "Anna would you get my wallet out of my bag?"

Annabelle got off her chair and rummaged around in a bag until she found a worn out wallet.

"Could you get your family's picture out for me?" Bella asked.

Annabelle took a picture out and gave it to Lauren without being told to.

I looked through Lauren's eyes so I could see the picture. It was obvious from the picture the Bella, indeed, wasn't the girls' mother. Their mother was the blonde woman in the picture, sitting beside the man who shared similarities with Bella. Maybe an older brother. They had the same mahogany hair coloring and soft chocolate colored eyes. Their noses were even the same. Definitely family in some way. Every similarity Annabelle had with Bella, she shared with her dad. It was clear though that the woman in the picture was her mother, they shared the same facial structure.

"That's my cousins Toby and his wife Tessa." Bella explained.

Lauren tossed the picture back on the table. "So you cousin just decided to let you take the kids to school today?"

Bella shook her head, her face hardened with pain but she tried to mask it. "Toby and Tessa left me in charge of the girls in their wills. My dad has temporary custody until I turn eighteen."

My siblings and I met each others' gazes. We were all thinking along the same lines of thought. Poor Bella, and those poor girls. Then there was the obvious question that we heard Angela ask.

"Oh, what happened?" She quickly added, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I watched Bella from Angela's thoughts figuring that would be the best place.

Bella shrugged sadly. "A gas leak met a spark, and that's the end of the story."

_'Oh.'_ A whimper broke through Alice's lips.

I glanced at my siblings. Alice and Rose looked like they would cry if they could. Jasper looked broken from the intense feelings of sorrow, he could feel.

Emmett's face was blank, he looked like he was in shock. Could vampires go into shock?

I couldn't imagine the effects of what a situation like that could do to the two girls. I glanced through Angela's eyes and found everyone at the table was sympathetic included Lauren and Jessica.

Annabelle tugged on Bella's sleeve, and Bella gave her attention to her cousin. Annabelle took her hand and Bella stiffened subtly. Angela and the others at the table didn't notice, but I did.

The next second everything changed. Jasper and Alice stiffened. They both turned to look at Bella.

"What's wrong?" Rose hissed nervously.

Alice shook her head, she was trying to search but she was coming up blank, something was blocking her. "I can't see Bella's future, any of their futures."

"I can't feel them either." Jasper added.

I tried to read Annabelle's mind, I was coming up blank, just like Bella. I quickly checked Cissy's mind but it was gone from me now to. "I can't hear the two little girls now."

"But you could before?" Jasper voiced the question they all had been thinking.

I nodded once.

We all shared a worried glance. We decided then and there that we needed to talk to Carlisle about this. There was something different about the three new members to the population of Forks Washington.

Bella started glancing around the room. We all thought this was odd, and we hurriedly looked away from her, so we wouldn't be caught staring.

"Who are they?" We heard her ask. We could feel her eyes on us.

"They are the Cullens and the Hales. They're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's kids." Jessica answered. She then started describing who was who. "The one with dark curly hair and the large muscles is Emmett Cullen. The blonde girl beside him is Rosalie Hale. The blonde boy is her twin brother Jasper. The other girl is Alice Cullen, and the last guy is Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help it, I had to see the girl's response to looking at us. I glanced at her and our eyes met. She blushed, and the warm red stained her cheeks. I looked away. I was good at this life I had chosen to live but I was hungry, or rather thirsty, and her blush despite my control still tempted me.

We all heard Lauren chuckle. "I'd stop staring if I were you. Emmett and Rosalie, are an item and so are Jasper and Alice."

"And none of the girls here are good looking enough for Edward, so don't waste your time." Jessica added.

I could hear the bitterness in her voice and couldn't help laughing. It was a good thing that none of the girls here appealed to me.

"How long have they lived here?" Bella asked curiously.

Jessica eagerly answered her question. "They moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

I was surprised when Bella didn't ask any more questions, surely she would be curious about our strange family, everyone else was. I glance over at the table again and found Annabelle holding Bella's hand and shaking her head. I didn't understand the action, something seemed off about it, but I wasn't sure what was off.

Bella glanced at our table a few more time before lunch ended. I glanced at her one time to see if I could figure out what was going on. She took in my expression and her face twisted in confusion.

For a split second I saw a strange look cross her face, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

When the bell rang Bella gathered up her stuff and carrying Cissy in her carrier, she and Annabelle left the cafeteria.

I made my way to biology, my thoughts circling around this strange new girl. I sat down at my desk and let my books slid onto the desk, spilling out so they covered the table. I was the only one in the class who didn't have a lab partner. Not that anyone would be comfortable sitting beside me for an hour.

Humans didn't know that they should fear us, but their instincts kept them from getting too close.

The door to the class opened surprising the students. As far as all of us knew, everyone in the class was here.

Bella walked in with Annabelle beside her, pressing her little hand against Bella's leg.

I ignored the thoughts of the other students, trying to get into one of the new comers heads. I was unsuccessful.

While Bella got her slip signed I stacked my books clearing off her side of the desk. She wouldn't feel very comfortable there, and the little girls wouldn't like being near me. Their subconscious would be trying to get them to move away from me.

I watched as Bella turned around and paused. Annabelle had to push her towards the table.

Something about her face seemed off. Why did she hesitate like that? Could her instincts be stronger than most humans?

She set Cissy's carrier down beside the desk and took her seat; beside me. She pulled Annabelle up onto her lap.

I had had a slim hope that maybe being closer to her would allow me to hear her. I had never needed to be close to someone before, so I wasn't too surprised when I still couldn't hear her thoughts.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye; blushed, and looked away.

Mr. Banner lectured for fifteen minutes before he sent us off to read a chapter in our text books. I opened mine even though I knew everything that was in the book. This class was easy and there wasn't anything that Mr. Banner or the text book could tell me that I didn't know. For crying out loud I had two medical degrees.

Since I didn't need to read it, I pretended too while I focused on Bella and Annabelle.

Annabelle turned in her seat and pressed her little hand against Bella's cheek. This confused me. I needed to know what was going on.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan?" I used my calmest voice, hoping it wouldn't scare her.

She blinked and looked up at me. "How do you know my name?"

I laughed, being careful not to show my teeth. "Oh, I'm sure everyone here knows your name. The entire town has been waiting for your arrival." It was true, Charlie had let the men at the police station know his daughter was coming to live with him, not telling anyone the reason why. By the end of the week, everyone knew she was coming and they were excited.

"No, I mean why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" I asked. This girl was so confusing. Hadn't she been telling everyone else to call her Bella?

She shook her head. "To formal, I like Bella better; but I'm pretty sure my dad calls me Isabella behind my back."

Annabelle pulled on her shirt and Bella gave her, her undivided attention. Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest and humphed. Bella giggled quietly before introducing her. "This is my younger cousin Annabelle. You can call her Belle."

Alright Belle it is. I tilted my head to the side thinking. _'I wonder if her cousins named Annabelle after Bella.'_ "Belle and Bella, that's easy enough to remember. What is the little one's name?"

She glanced down at the baby. "Her name is Cissy, Anna here wanted everyone to call her sissy, Cissy; so my cousin named her Cissiley."

So that was the reason. I laughed silently to myself. "You all have beautiful names."

She blushed, the added color to her cheeks made her skin shine. Bella was quite pretty. Where did that thought come from. I mentally shook it out of my head.

"Thank you." Bella quickly went back to reading.

I couldn't help chuckling. Belle saw the pictures in the book and wanted to see them. After a while she got tired of waiting for Bella to turn the page so she started looking at the pictures in the chapters before this one. She'd grab a page turning it so she could see the picture and Bella would have to hold it up so she could still read the chapter. She had to constantly turn her head in my direction, then back. To make the matter worse, the number of pages she was holding was growing.

I couldn't stifle my laughter even though it wasn't gentlemanly to laugh at her distress.

By the time she had finished the chapter she had just enough time to pack up everything before the bell rang.

I felt bad, I should have let Belle use my book to look through.

"What class do you have next?" I asked trying to be polite.

She glanced at me from where she was helping Anna put on her backpack. "Gym."

I nodded slightly. Gym was my least favorite class. We had to always be in control of our strength. It wasn't fun throwing games and moving at such slow speeds.

"Would you like me to show you the way?"

"I think I can find it," she said.

I had no doubt that she could find it. It wasn't too hard to find the gym.

_'Yes she has gym next.'_ Mike Newton's thoughts bombarded me.

He walked up to our table and smiled at Bella. His thoughts becoming intolerable. "I'm heading to gym, you could follow me."

I glared at the boy. From his thoughts I knew he hadn't heard the news that Belle and Cissy weren't Bella's children. Despite this I was surprised at the way his thoughts were turning.

Mike didn't even wait for Bella's answer. "I'm Mike, cute kids." He took Anna's hand and placed his other on Bella's back; pushing her towards the door.

I was surprised at the growl that threatened to escape my lips. A strange emotion swept through me and I felt the need to remove Mike from the area near Bella and the girls. Before I could though Belle screamed.

Her cries startled Mr. Banner and the few students still in the class room.

Bella's eyes flashed concern and panic. I could see her dilemma. Anna needed to be comforted but she had to carry Cissy.

"What did I do?" Mike asked. He didn't have a clue, surely it should have registered in his mind that grabbing a little child's hand was a bad idea.

"Come on Anna, let's go; I'll be able to hold you once we get to the gym." Bella said as Belle wrapped her arms around Bella's leg, crying harder.

"I could carry Cissy if you would like me to; then you could carry Belle." I had feeling she would say no, but it still felt like the right thing to do. To at least offer my help.

Belle shook her head and pulled away. She tugged on Bella's jeans I didn't need my mind reading ability to know that she was saying she was ready to leave.

"Thanks, but we'll be okay." Bella said before letting Belle led her out of the biology class.

I entered the Spanish class and sat beside Emmett.

_'What happened? Rosie and I heard Annabelle scream on the way to Rosie's class.'_ He asked worried. So I wasn't the only one worried about Bella and the girls.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered so no one else would hear.

He nodded, and we both sat through the class, neither of us learning anything new.

We hurried out of class after the bell rang.

The others were waiting for us, leaning against my Volvo.

"Why did Annabelle scream?" Rose demanded to know once we had stepped up to the group.

I grimaced, upset by the little girl's scared look. That scene was burned into my memory. "Mike Newton happened."

Rose hissed. "What did he do?"

I quickly explained what had happened, to them. When I finished my siblings were all glaring across the lot at where the Newton kid was hanging out with his friends.

"Hey here comes Bella?" Emmett nudged me in my side and nodded towards Bella and the girls.

We all watched as Bella, headed towards the main office. She had to turn in her slip that she had all her teachers sign today.

From my siblings thoughts I knew Jasper and Alice were trying to use their powers. They still weren't working on the Bella or the girls. Mine wasn't working either, and I wanted to know why. I had at least been able to read the little girls' thoughts before, why not now?

Belle was watching the five of us closely. I could see the curiosity in her eyes, which was surprising.

Bella glanced at us briefly before looking away continuing towards the main office. She seemed to focus on Emmett and Rose. Emmett had waved to them, while Rose smiled, so I could understand meeting their gazes. A quick check on Jasper and Alice told me they were still focusing on their powers. Their faces showed their frustration; I had a feeling mine did too. Bella's face though was thoughtful, she seemed to be thinking hard about something. If only I could read her mind.

They walked into the building and left it a minute later.

Most of the student body had already left, wanting to get away from school as fast as they could. The five of us though, still hadn't gotten into my car. We were waiting, watching Bella and the girls.

From the angle we were at, and the fact that all the cars between our two were gone, we could see Bella easily.

She set Cissy's seat in the car, and secured it to the seat. She then slung her bag onto the front passenger seat. Carrying the backpack and the baby in her carrier was difficult on her. It was obvious in the way she held herself after she no longer had to carry either of them.

On the other side of the car, Bella lifted Belle into the car setting her in her seat, groaning slightly.

_ 'Oh, poor Bella." _Alice thought in sympathy.

_'She looks like she could use help.' _I still had to get used to this thoughtful Rose. She loved kids, but surprisingly her thoughts at the moment weren't for the little girls. She was honestly thinking about Bella.

_'I give her another day before she can't carry that baby carrier through the whole day.'_ I couldn't help agreeing with Emmett's thoughts. Bella didn't look like she could handle much more. Eventually she'd get tired, and tomorrow wasn't going to get any easier.

We watched as she climbed into the front seat and drove away.

**Author's Note**

**So what did you guys think about my first attempt at Edward's point of view? Don't worry eventually we will get to all the other members point of view.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some phrasing from Midnight Sun I don't own any of it, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 3

**Edward's POV**

The drive home hadn't taken long. We all liked to drive fast, it must have something to do with the fact we can ran faster than humans. None of us could tolerate driving slowly for long, not even Esme.

We walked inside, each of us heading to our own spaces.

From my piano I heard Esme ask Alice how school went. She was really asking how Jasper did at school.

Jasper had a harder time with our lifestyle than the rest of us. He really should hunt more, but it's hard on his pride. He doesn't like being the weakest link.

I listened as Alice told Esme about Bella and the girls. Esme's thoughts were instantly concerned for them. She was trying to think of ways that we could help them. For a split second she thought about offering to babysit for Bella. She could watch the girls while Bella was at school. She really liked the idea of watching the girls, but she thought about the family's reaction to coming home each day to their human scents in the house. Maybe she could watch them at the Swan house.

I turned my attention to my piano, playing a few songs to pass the time. I loved music, I enjoyed listening to it, and playing it.

Saying music could sooth the savage beast wasn't too far of the mark when it came to me. I was a monster, in fact I still am, but music is one of the ways I can calm myself.

Esme thinks I'm too hard on myself. She keeps trying to tell me or show me how good I am. That doesn't change the fact though that I willing chose to feed off of humans. Sure the humans I fed on weren't much more human than me. I used my mind reading skills to pick out the low life scum. It was a god complex and eventually I figured that out. I had no right to decide who should live and who should die, and I would have to live with that for the rest of my existence.

Eventually I went up to my room to do my homework and listen to music. It never took me long to do homework, so I spent the rest of the time waiting for Carlisle to get back from work, listening to music.

I joined the others in the living room, when I heard Carlisle's thoughts in my range of hearing. When he walked in he found the six of us sitting in the living room.

He gave us each a curious look. "How was your day?"

One by one my siblings turned to me, silently telling me to explain. For some reason they had all decided that I would be best to explain the situation.

"Is everything all right?" Carlisle was now nervous, worrying about his family's safety.

"Today was rather interesting." I decided to answer his first question.

He seemed to understand that we weren't really sure if everything was alright. He crossed the room and took the seat beside Esme." "Why don't you go ahead and explain what happened?"

"Charlie Swan's daughter started school today, and there's something different about her. I couldn't read her thoughts," I told him before he could ask.

His brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Has that every happened before?"

I shook my head. "Never. But that's not the only weird thing. She had her younger cousins with her, and I had been able to hear the two of them, but then all of a sudden I couldn't. Jasper and Alice's powers had worked on the three of them, but something happened and then their powers didn't work either. Something blocked our powers from working."

Carlisle's face tightened, his thoughts thinking about the strange situation. "Are the three girls the ones Esme and I met at the grocery store?"

Esme nodded, wrapping her arms around one of his. Her pained look alerted Carlisle that something.

"What's wrong?"

Esme smiled sadly. "The kids found out that Bella and her father have custody over the girls. They lost their parents in a fire."

"An accident caused by a gas leak," Alice explained.

Carlisle thoughts turned sympathetic immediately. "Those poor girls."

"Poor Bella," Emmett agreed. "You should have seen her after she had put the baby and her backpack in the car at the end of the day. Carrying both of them all day just exhausted her."

"She needs to find a babysitter, so she doesn't have to take the girls to school with her." Rose sighed wistfully.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "I still can't see Bella's future, or either of the little girls'." She successfully brought the conversation back to where I thought it needed to be.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this?" I turned to meet Carlisle's gaze.

He shook his head. "Something obviously is blocking your powers, but I couldn't begin to guess what that could be." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You said that the change that stopped your powers from working was sudden. Could you think of any reasons why she would block you?"

I shared a glance with Alice and Jasper. Bella couldn't have known that we had powers. Bella hadn't even mentioned us until after our powers had been blocked, so she couldn't have known about us.

Jasper turned to Carlisle. "Are you suggesting that Bella is blocking us, but she has no idea that she is?"

Carlisle nodded. "It could be that Bella has some sort of gift?"

"But she's human," Emmett interrupted.

"That's true, but Eleazar told me that he had come across humans with signs of gifts. Bella could have a gift and not even realize it."

We all thought about what Carlisle said.

"Was there anything else?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, you already know that she seems to have a stronger sense of self-preservation than normal humans. You also know that she appears to have silent conversations with the oldest of the two little girls."

Carlisle nodded. "We can keep an eye on the situation, but I don't see any harm as of right now."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Despite the fact our powers don't work on Bella or the girls, it won't cause any harm to us. Besides we know that Bella won't come near us if it can be helped."

Rose and Alice sighed, and Esme's face fell. It was obvious that the three of them had already started to care for the Bella and the little girls.

Carlisle patted Esme's knee comfortingly.

"Can't we do something about that?" Emmett glanced around the group thoughtfully. "I mean, it's obvious Bella needs help with the girls, and Esme would be a great babysitter."

Esme beamed, excited at the thought of being around little ones.

I shook my head. "Bella has other friends who can help her. We know she's not comfortable around us, so we should stay away from her."

"The only people worthy of her friendship are in school like she is." Alice reminded me.

"They also don't have anyone who could take care of the girls for Bella during the school hours," Rose added.

Alice started bouncing excitedly. "Come on, it would be fun to be around little ones. And besides it would be beneficial for all of us."

I snorted hearing exactly what she meant. "Sure, let's test our control with the three of them."

She glared at me. "That's not what I meant and you know it." She turned to the others. "If we spend time with them we can work on becoming desensitized, like Carlisle. We'd be careful though." She added that last part for me. "We can all monitor ourselves, if we think it's not safe we can leave until it's safe to return."

Carlisle surprised me with his thoughts and the words that followed. "Alice has a point. I built up my control by being around humans. We'd have to take precautions but being around the three of them would help our control." It was like him to include himself in the plural, even though he had already perfected his control.

Emmett punched my shoulder playfully. "Come on, tell me you're not curious about Bella and the girls. If we hang out with them we have a better chance of figuring out what's blocking your guys' powers."

Emmett had me there, and I knew I was overruled. Everyone wanted to get to know Bella, and if I was being honest, so did I.  
~

I parked my Volvo in my usual spot in the school parking lot. The five of us got out but we didn't head to class. We waited beside our car waiting for Bella's car to drive up. We were all curious about Bella and the girls.

_ 'I wonder if Bella got them a babysitter yet.' _Rose thought, thinking along the same lines as Esme had been yesterday.

_ 'There's something different about Bella and the girls, but could there be a chance they don't know it?' _Jasper was thinking like the soldier he used to be. He was trying to come up with a logical explanation for what happened yesterday.

Something had caused the change yesterday, something had made it where are powers didn't work on the three of them. Not that my power worked on Bella before.

_ 'I wonder when they'll get here. Maybe Bella had to drop the girls off somewhere. Maybe she already found a babysitter. That would be nice for her.'_ Emmett's thoughts had a strange protectiveness to it. He was worried about Bella and the girls, the way an older sibling would be.

I shrugged, not really thinking too much of it. In his human life Emmett had younger siblings and he had been especially protective of his little sister, he was probably just remembering that. But that then made me wonder why he's protective of the three of them, he's never felt the need to protect other humans.

Alice's face was scrunched up with focus, yet she was blocking me. All I could get from her was an annoying song from the eighties. I shrugged, letting myself think about Bella and the girls instead of what Alice might be hiding from me. She had been hiding something sense yesterday evening.

We waited beside our car until we were the last ones in the parking lot, but we still couldn't see or hear Bella's car.

"We might as well get inside," Alice said coming back into the present.

Rose sighed but she followed after the rest of us.

I took my seat in first period, and scanned the thoughts of the other students, looking for Bella and the girls.

Eventually I found them in Mr. Mason's thoughts. Bella and Belle hurried into the room, just making it before the bell rang.

Now that I knew they were here, I tried to ignore them. Unfortunately though halfway through first period, I heard the baby crying.

I quickly scanned the thoughts of the students in the English class. My mind found Mike's thoughts instantly. He was staring at Bella who was trying to calm down Cissy. She gave Mr. Mason an apologetic look. His thoughts were kind as he continued his lecture, politely ignoring the crying baby.

Once Bella had Cissy calmed down she set her back in her seat, but the baby started crying again.

Poor Bella quickly started bouncing Cissy in her arms. She cooed to her quietly, trying almost desperately to get her to quiet down.

I continued watching Bella throughout the day. I part of me knew spying on her was wrong, but for some reason I couldn't stop. As I watched her through the minds of the others students, I convinced myself I was just trying to keep an eye out to make sure nothing was wrong. Maybe Cissy was sick or something.

In second period I watched as Bella not only struggled with Cissy but Belle too. The minute Bella had set Cissy's carrier down the baby had started crying. Bella moved as fast as she could to get the baby out of her seat.

She held Cissy in her arms and Belle sat down on her lap. After class started Belle wanted something and Bella wasn't able to get it for her.

I was surprised Bella was able to work at all. She was constantly shifting Cissy to her other arm, and Belle kept wanting her to play some game with her.

By the end of second period I could tell Bella was tiring.

The teachers were being surprisingly supportive, which was nice since Cissy was only staying in her carrier long enough for Bella to carry her to class. The minute Bella set it down she would start to cry.

By lunch time Bella looked exhausted.

_ 'Oh, poor Bella.' _My sisters thought when they saw Bella walk into the cafeteria.

_ 'She looks like she could drop any minute.' _Concern filled Emmett's thoughts and he shifted slightly in his seat, as if he was going to get up.

_ 'How did these humans wrap themselves so firmly around us? We don't even really know them.' _ Jasper glanced at me and I shrugged. He and I were just as concerned as the rest of them were.

The five of us had even positioned our chairs around the table so that we could all watch Bella and the girls.

Angela was carrying Belle again and grabbing food for both Bella and Belle, but she was also getting food for herself. Bella was trying to calm Cissy who was crying. After the food was paid for Ben swooped in and took both of the trays. He carried them to the table, so Angela decided to carry Belle.

We were able to hear Bella groan from across the room. She was hurrying to get Cissy out of her seat. She then quickly made her bottle.

"You should really get them a baby sitter, you look like something the cat dragged in," Lauren sneered.

The five of us hissed lowly while a couple of people at their table laughed.

Jessica turned to Bella. "Why haven't you found a sitter yet, shouldn't that be the first thing you look for when you move somewhere new?"

Their condescending attitudes caused us to growl. Jasper was trying to spread calm out to our group but it was hard since he was angry too.

Bella's words shocked all of us. I knew if my sisters could cry they would be. "Well it's not like I had a choice to move here. I lost my mom that night too. Charlie's the only family I had left, once the papers for the girls were signed we were shipped off here, to my dad. I'm a minor after all. I wouldn't have had time to look for any sitter."

"'You wouldn't have had time, do you mean to say you haven't looked at all." Lauren scoffed.

Cissy's bottle let Bella know it was ready before she could answer Lauren. We could tell that she was furious with Lauren the entire time she was feeding Cissy.

Anna suddenly got up and walked around the table, she handed a piece of paper to Lauren. I quickly entered Lauren's mind so I could read the letter.

It was a doctor's note, explaining how the traumatic effects of the accident affected Annabelle. She can't be away from Bella without having severe panic attacks. Bella couldn't leave the little girl, and Belle couldn't be away from Cissy, so Bella had to take both of them to school with her.

I quickly told my siblings what I had learned. All of their thoughts were focused around sympathy for the three girls.

We watched Lauren hand the note back and roll her eyes. We all silently growled at her attitude towards Bella and the little girls.

Bella shook her head and turned her glance away from Lauren; her gaze landed on our table. We looked away so she wouldn't know that we were watching her.

_ 'Poor Bella could use some help, she didn't even get to finish her food.'_ Rose thought while we watched her and the girls leave the cafeteria. I turned to Ben who had offered to dump Bella's tray. Rose was right she hardly ate any of her food. Didn't humans need to eat more?

I shook my head trying to clear it. Why was I so hung up over this girl? Why did it bother me that she didn't eat much? It shouldn't, yet it did.

I got up, needing to do something so I couldn't get caught up in my thoughts. Jasper was already giving me a strange look, sensing my strange emotions.

The walk to biology was less than quiet. Most of the thoughts of the student body was thinking about Bella and the girls. And most of the thoughts weren't nice.

Thanks to the grapevine they knew now that Belle and Cissy weren't Bella's kids. Tomorrow they'd know the reason why Bella hadn't found a babysitter for them. Sadly though there would still be ugly rumors going around, that was just the way it was at school. Someone was always making up stories to gossip about.

I tried to ignore the rude comments as I sat down at my desk

When Bella walked in with the girls I smiled at them. "Good afternoon, how are you three today?"

The look she gave me screamed of desperation. "Exhausted."

From her face I could tell she regretted saying those words.

I didn't know why since I couldn't read her thoughts, so I smiled sympathetically hoping she'd relax. "I'm sorry, is there something I can do?"

She shook her head, but her heart beat picked up for a quick moment. She took her seat and quickly got Cissy out of her seat. The poor baby wasn't staying in her carrier for long. Maybe she was sick. I had the strangest sensation come over me and I suddenly wanted to get Cissy to Carlisle to be sure she was okay.

I got a hold of myself in time to realize Bella had a problem.

Belle was trying to climb up onto Bella's lap but the lab stool made that impossible. Bella blanched, staring down at Belle with a look of panic. There was absolutely no way she could hold Cissy and Belle while sitting on that stool.

Moving carefully so I wouldn't scare Belle, I tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to me and I offered to lift her up, silently hoping Bella would be okay with this.

Belle raised her arms towards me and I lifted her up, setting her on my lap. I wasn't sure if she'd be content sitting on my lap, but there wasn't really any way she could sit on Bella's lap. I wrapped one of my arms around Belle protectively; I smiled to myself when she smiled up at me and relaxed. At least Belle seemed content being near me.

Bella handed Belle, her memory game and she eagerly started flipping the cards over.

I spent the entire class period playing memory with Belle. I was glad to see the little one so happy, especially after learning about how hard she was taking what had happened to her family. I wanted to make sure she never stopped smiling. That would be difficult though, since Bella was wary of us.

She should be wary of us though, we were dangerous. We're vampires for crying out loud. We drink blood to survive. We try to be good, but sometimes we make mistakes.

I tried to give my full attention to Belle but every once in a while I couldn't help glancing at Bella. She was watching the two of us carefully. Her face looked conflicted and I tried to figure out what she was thinking. Of course though I couldn't hear anything from her.

Class went by fast, and we were soon, packing up our stuff.

While Bella got her stuff packed up and Cissy in her carrier, I helped Belle put her backpack on. Bella turned to help her but found she already was ready to go. I couldn't help grinning at her.

Her heart sped up when she looked at me. I chuckled lowly, out of her hearing range. She blushed and hurried out of the room.

I sighed and walked to Spanish. I didn't look for the Bella and the girls; knowing they were heading to the girl's locker room.

Emmett turned to me once I had sat down in the seat beside him. _'How are they?'_

His worried thought surprisingly didn't surprise me. I was coming to grips with the fact that we were all engrossed by the three girls.

I kept my words low and fast; to keep this conversation private. "Bella's exhausted, Belle's in a good mood, and Cissy is still upset whenever she's in her carrier. Once it gets set down she starts crying."

He nodded._ 'I've heard her all day.'_

"We all have," I added.

Class seemed to drag on, but finally the bell rang.

Emmett and I hurried to the car where the others were waiting.

The first thing I saw was Bella's car parked on the other side of mine. For some reason the sight of our cars right beside each other made me happy. It was a strange feeling and Jasper gave me a curious look.

We waited but Bella and the girls were still nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Emmett asked thoughtfully, voicing everyone's thoughts aloud.

I scanned the thoughts of the people still at school, hoping to find Bella. "She's talking with Coach Clapp," I said once I had found her.

"She's not having trouble in PE is she?" Rose's voice was thick with concern.

I motioned for them to be patient while I listened the Bella and the Coach's conversation through his thoughts. "They're trying to figure out what to do with the girls while Bella is participating in class."

_ 'I'd watch the girls for her, if I didn't have class.' _Rosalie silently grumbled about having to go to school. She was the one who didn't mind school as much as the rest of us. She liked being able to have some semblance of a normal life. Though I knew she didn't enjoy the tedious repetition that was our school career.

"It sounds like Coach Clapp's wife is going to come sit with the girls during class. That is until Bella buys Belle some PE clothes. She's taking the girls shopping this weekend."

Alice squealed excitedly and started bouncing. "Oh! Clothes shopping with Bella and the girls. This is going to be so much fun. I've never shopped for little girls before." Her bouncing increased in speed.

"You don't even know Bella yet," Emmett reminded her.

Alice gestured to Bella's car. "I'll introduce myself before she leaves today, and we'll go shopping together this weekend."

"You've never wanted to take a human shopping before?" Jasper narrowed his eyes trying to figure out why we were all so interested in Bella. I doubted anyone was as interested in her and the girls as much as we were. Somehow these humans had fascinated us, and they didn't even know how fascinated we were.

Emmett nudged Jasper in the rib with his elbow. "We shouldn't be worried about that, we should worry about whether or not the human can survive Alice's shopping."

Alice pouted but the rest of us couldn't help laughing. Alice was a shopaholic. Her shopping adventures usually were extravagant, but thanks to her ability to predict trends in the stock market her trips could never dent the amount of money we had.

"You know, Bella could love shopping as much as I do." Alice crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air.

For some reason I had a hard time believing Bella would enjoy shopping, especially when she had two little girls under the age of five that had to stay with her at all times. I felt bad for her. Never getting anytime to be alone, because she had to stay with Belle so she wouldn't have a panic attack. The accident had scared the little girl, and the thought of losing Bella too, terrified her.

I was dragged from my depressing thoughts by my family who was laughing again. No one thought that Bella would be able to handle Alice's shopping.

"Maybe I'll go with you so Bella doesn't feel too overwhelmed." Rose suggested but from her thoughts I could tell she had another reason to want to go with them. She wanted to get to know the little girls, possibly even be allowed to hold the baby. She wanted to do what she could to make the rest of the girls' lives happier ones. She knew she couldn't erase the bad memories, but she could replace them with good ones.

Alice saw through Rose though. "Are you sure this isn't about wanting to hold that baby?"

Emmett roared with laughter, and the rest of us had to shush him while the students that were still in the parking lot stared at us.

Most of the students had already left, but there was still a few stragglers besides us.

Bella appeared then while we were laughing. She looked exhausted, like she could drop any minute.

_'Maybe I should offer to drive her home.' _Rose's thoughts started battling with whether or not she could offer that after they had just been officially introduced. She smiled supportively in Bella's direction.

My own smile was sympathetic, my thoughts wondering the same thing as Rose. Surely I could offer to drive her home. I mean we have a class together. _Couldn't a lab partner offer to drive you home if you looked like you needed it._

Belle waved at us, while Bella focused on walking. I suppose she didn't want to trip while carrying the baby.

As Bella fastened Cissy's carrier into the car, Belle peeked around the front of the car.

Emmett waved at her and she hurriedly hid behind the car. She peeked out again only to hide when Rose waved at her. This game continued with each one of us taking our turn waving at Belle while she ducked behind the car.

My siblings' thoughts were all thinking about this cute little kid who was playing with us. None of us had been around little kids enough to play with them. Being able to enjoy this silly little game with Belle was something we had never experienced. My siblings were all thrilled to be able to have this experience.

I glanced over at Bella who was shaking her head. A small smile spread across her face making it shine beautifully. She took Anna's hand and they walked around the front of the car.

Alice eagerly took a step in their direction, but before she could introduce herself Bella's phone rang. She stepped back and leaned against the car while Bella answered her phone.

We all heard a man's voice over the phone. "Bella, it's Carlos."

Bella laughed making a sweet noise. "You don't say."

We all smiled at her, glad to see her smile and able to tease whoever was on the phone.

"Are you near, you're laptop?" The man named Carlos asked urgently.

My eyes narrowed slightly in concern, my siblings' thoughts mirrored mine. We were all wondering what was wrong, and from his voice we could tell that there was something wrong.

"I haven't left school yet, I still got to buckle Anna in her seat." Bella replied, her voice giving away how tired she was.

"You need to get home now, cause in fifteen minutes you need to be signed in to the company's online conference room." Carlos' voice had a twinge of anger in it. I couldn't figure out though whether or not it was pointed at Bella. It better not be.

Bella froze in place, panic flooding her face. "There's no meeting today."

"Well there is now," Carlos' voice was thick with annoyance but his next words proved that he wasn't annoyed with Bella. "One of the business clients for company two, messed up their shipping order and now they want to talk it out with you."

"Can't you handle that?" Bella's voice rose slightly. She was nervous.

"No, this is strictly the CEO's job, they've royally screwed up and now you have to fix it."

We all stared at Bella in surprise. None of us could believe what we had heard. Bella was a CEO for a company? But he had said company two, so there was more than one. Was she in charge of the other company or companies?

My family and I were really getting an insight to Bella's life. Obviously she had more responsibilities than normal teenagers, but what teenager was in charge of a business?

I could see why Bella was so exhausted now. How did she handle everything?

She groaned and ushered Anna into the car, buckling her up quickly. She waved to us before getting into the car.

We watched her drive off, all of us thinking about the girl who had more responsibility than any of us.

As I drove home I listened to my families thoughts.

_'How does she do it, surely this much responsibility can't be good for someone so young.' Jasper_

_ 'How long has she been a CEO? Is it her own company, or did she inherit it? The guy said company two, so there is more than one, does she control the others. Hopefully it's just two. Surely one company is more than enough to deal with while taking care of the little girls too.' Emmett_

_ 'Bella shouldn't have to deal with all that responsibility. We should introduce ourselves so we can become friends as soon as possible. Then we can help her out.' Rose_

_ 'I'll introduce myself to Bella tomorrow, then I'll be able to go shopping for her and the girls, that should help her. If she doesn't have to go shopping she can use that time to relax hopefully. She might not get any free time though. There's a chance her free time goes to her jobs, and taking care of the girls. That isn't fair, Bella deserves the chance to be a kid while she still can. She's far too mature. Did she ever get a chance to be kid?' Alice_

Alice's thoughts struck me. Did Bella ever have a chance to be a kid? If I had to guess from how she behaves now, I'd say no, but I hoped that was wrong.

Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us in the living room when we got home. He had switched shifts for the day, so he would be home when we got out of school.

"Well, how was your day?" Esme asked. We all knew what she was really asking.

Alice sat down beside Esme. "We waited for Bella in the parking lot, so we could talk with her, but she was running late so we went to class before she got there."

"She just barely made it to class before the final bell rang," I added.

"Something was wrong with Cissy, the baby," Rose clarified.

The five of us shook remembering all the times we had heard her cry.

Rose continued. "She would cry whenever her carrier was set down. She'd only stop crying if she was out of the seat, or if Bella was walking and carrying the carrier."

"The swinging motion, when Bella walks probably calmed her," Carlisle was in doctor mood. From his thoughts I could tell he was thinking about the possible reasons why Cissy was upset, and if it was because of an ailment."

"You should have seen Bella, she was exhausted by lunch time." Emmett cringed, remembering what happened after school. "And apparently Bella doesn't just take care of the girls."

Esme's eyes widened in alarm. "Are there other children she takes care of?"

Rose hurriedly shook her head. "I hope not. No, what Emmett was talking about is her job. As Bella was getting ready to leave she got a call from someone named Carlos and he told her she needed to get home so she could join a conference meeting for company two. Bella's a CEO for at least two different companies."

"My guess is she inherited them from the cousin she lost in the fire." We all turned to Jasper and he shrugged. "Annabelle seemed to know what was going on, better than a little kid should."

"Bella has way too much responsibility for a normal teenager." Alice leaned against Esme's shoulder.

Rose nodded in agreement. "If Bella would let us, we could really help her out, at least with the little girls."

"We still need to introduce ourselves," Emmett reminded her.

"And we can't forget that Anna has PTSD," Jasper added.

Carlisle and Esme glanced at the five of us in alarm.

Jasper explained. "We found out today that Bella's been allowed to take the girls to school, because Belle has panic attacks when she's away from Bella."

Carlisle nodded. "Caused by the fire and the loss of her parents."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Belle can't be away from Bella or her sister, but all of that responsibility can't be good for Bella. I mean if she was as tired as she was today, how will she be at the end of the week?" All of my medical training came to me easily and I quickly came up with a list of things that could happen. I could tell that Carlisle was doing the same thing.

Carlisle got up, needing to get ready for his shift. "From what I've heard, I'd say that Bella could use the help."

Alice jumped to her feet. "We'll introduce ourselves to Bella, and then we can help." She grinned excitedly already anticipating a friendship, even though she couldn't see whether or not it would happen.

**Author's Note**

** Well there you have it, the next chapter in the Cullen's point of view. It's quite obvious that they want to get to know Bella and help her out. **

** I don't really have any questions for this one besides, how you guys think I did with this chapter. Was it good, did you like it?**

** Don't forget to check out the second book in the Transitionals series Transitionals: New Moon. You can find it on my profile, under my stories.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Alright Everyone, here is a chapter I've been waiting to give you for a while now. The Cullen's POV of the shopping trip.**

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

The rest of the week didn't go as well as my family had hoped it would. Bella didn't park next to us any other time during the rest of the week.

We still wait in the parking lot for them before and after school, hoping for a chance to talk with Bella. My siblings were all eager to meet her and the girls, and so were Carlisle and Esme.

We had never gotten close to a human family before, knowing that when we left we'd be saying good bye forever. We had decided though that this was something we wanted to do. We were hoping that with the time we had to spend with them before we had to leave, we'd be able to help them in some way.

During the rest of the week we kept a close eye on Bella and the girls. There was never any real good time for my siblings to introduce themselves, so it was my job to try to build a friendship. I found it wasn't a very easy task though. It was easy to talk with Bella, at least when she would talk back to me.

I would greet them every day in biology and I tried to have a conversation with her. So far we've only talked about trivial things, like the weather and school. I've tried to keep the questions away from her family and pretty much anything about her life in Arizona. There wasn't much to talk about and she didn't help supply information.

Every once in a while I'd try reading one of their minds but I still got nothing.

A shriek of delight came from downstairs and I heard my family hurry to see what was going on with Alice.

I scanned my sister's thoughts as I made my way down to the living room, where the rest of my siblings were.

She was having a vision. I watched with Alice, as Belle tapped Bella's forehead. Bella opened her eyes.

Belle was grinning at Bella as she handed over a purse.

Bella closed her eyes and groaned getting up off the couch. Poor Bella looked tired.

"What do you see Alice?" Rose asked. She, Emmett, and Jasper glanced at me, only to see me head out the front door.

Alice tore after me. "Bella's going shopping today." She flew past me and was buckled in the middle seat in the back of the Volvo before the others joined us.

_'They're going to the mall closest to town,' _Alice told me.

Once we were all buckled (we only buckle up to keep up the façade) I drove to the closest mall to forks.

After arriving at the mall we walked around the inside waiting for Alice to see anything else.

"I don't understand why Alice can see them now but she couldn't before?" Jasper spoke aloud thoughtfully.

The strange mystery that was surrounding the girls was getting stranger but we weren't getting any closer to figuring it out.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know, something is obviously blocking me during the times I can't see them, but I don't know what that could be."

She checked the future every few minutes, letting us know where they were. We knew when they got to the mall thanks to Alice's excessive bouncing. She took off towards whatever store they were heading for, with us closely behind.

"Alice we can't just go barging into the store they're in." I hissed knowing she could still hear me. "We need a reason to go into the store besides knowing Bella and the girls are in there."

Alice turned and glared at me. "Well obviously, I'd be there looking for clothes, like Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "I have a feeling that Bella won't be in a store you would approve of."

Alice made a face, seeing my point.

We walked around the mall again, thinking of ways to "bump" into them.

Alice froze suddenly causing Jasper to jerk to a stop. He stared at her worriedly. I scanned her thoughts to find she couldn't see Bella or the girls again.

"I can't see them," she told the others.

They didn't like the news.

We now went through the mall searching for Bella and the girls. I tried to find her scent but it was difficult in the mall. There were so many different scents covering up each other.

Alice sighed after a while. "This isn't working. Let's just go do our own thing, maybe there's a chance we'll run into them that way.

The four of them went off to shop for clothes. Alice and Rose's choice, Jasper and Emmett were only going, to carry the bags.

I headed for the music store. My collection of CD's could revival any store, but it was a way to waste time.

**Rose's POV**

Alice and I paid for our purchases not really enjoying shopping as much as we usually do. We still hadn't found Bella and the girls yet. Alice was constantly texting Edward to see if he had found them, but so far he hadn't.

This day was becoming depressing and I was ready to go home, but Alice wouldn't hear of it. She still held out hope that we'd find them.

I waited for her at the door of the store with Emmett and Jasper. After she took the bags from the cashier she bounced over to us. We had just taken a step out the door when a stroller turned around the corner and stopped in front of us.

Alice grinned and waved at Bella. "Hi Bella."

She nodded towards us.

I couldn't help looking at the little girl sitting in the front of the stroller. She turned her head slightly glancing at me with a cute but curious look on her face. Her little brown curls looked absolutely adorable.

I pulled my gaze away from Annabelle and walked up to Bella. "Hello, we haven't been formally introduced, but you know our brother Edward." When she nodded I continued. "My name is Rosalie, it is so nice to finally meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake.

She glanced down at my hand and stared at it for a few seconds before taking it. I was surprised to say the least, but I didn't let it show on my face. Bella's hand was cool, definitely not as warm as a normal human.

"It's nice to meet you Rosalie, I'm Bella."

After dropping her hand I walked back to Emmett and wrapped my arm around one of his. "This is Emmett, my boyfriend."

She smiled at him. Good if she could smile at the one most humans feared, maybe she wouldn't be too scared of all of us.

I nodded towards Jasper and Alice. "They are my brother Jasper, and my sister Alice."

Jasper tipped his head showing respect like the southern gentleman he is.

Alice grinned. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you all too."

"So what brings you to the mall?" Alice glanced at her shopping bags.

Annabelle grabbed her shirt and smiled at Alice.

The four of us laughed. She was so precious.

Alice squatted in front of her. "Are you shopping for clothes?"

Annabelle nodded her head, making her little curls bounce.

"She's not like the normal shy kids," Emmett looked towards Bella.

"Anna's not shy," Bella said quickly.

He glanced back down at Annabelle. "Does she not know how to talk?" The very idea made him laugh. Normal kids her age could talk.

Bella shook her head. "She hasn't spoken a word since the _accident_." She choked on the word accident, something none of us missed. I knew when I got home tonight that I was going to do some research on the so called accident.

We tried not to let on that we caught her slip, and we smiled sympathetically at her.

"Well," she started with a sigh, "we need to be going, I still have to get the two of them clothes they can actually wear in Forks."

"Would you like some help?" Alice rocked back and forth onto her tiptoes excitedly.

I hoped she'd say yes. I so badly wanted to get to know Bella and the girls.

"I can handle it, I wouldn't want to interrupt your own shopping."

"We just finished up our shopping." I spoke up, almost with as much enthusiasm as Alice had.

Alice nodded, now bouncing slightly. "The guys can go put the stuff in the car and meet up with Edward while we shop for the three of you."

Her hands came up quickly. "Oh no, I've already gotten my clothes. We just need to get stuff for Anna and Cissy."

Yes we could go with her, though I'm not sure she realized she had implied that. Honestly though, I didn't really care. She had implied it whether she knew it or not, and I for one was going to go shopping with her and the girls. The idea of getting to shop for little ones was thrilling.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when I saw Alice narrow her eyes at the three bags they had. I knew I needed to intervene. I pushed Emmett towards Jasper. "You two go ahead and take those out to the car. We'll call you when we're done shopping with Bella."

The two of them left and we went shopping with Bella.

"I love all the cute little outfits." Alice said once we had found the store she was looking for.

"I know," I had wanted children back when I was human, but it was impossible for vampires to have children. So getting to shop for Annabelle and Cissy was like living a dream.

Alice and I were ecstatic with this experience, and Annabelle was enjoying it as much as we were. She had obviously never been in a store like this before.

She pointed at everything pink, and Alice would pick it up for her. By the time we got to the dressing room Alice's and my arms were filled with clothes all for Annabelle. We set them in the dressing room, then shooed Annabelle and Bella inside.

Every time Annabelle walked out of the dressing room with Bella I squealed on the inside. Alice couldn't help her shrieks of joy, but we had never had this experience so I wasn't going to try to calm her down. I wasn't going to earn her wrath.

Annabelle loved shopping as much as we did, but her favorite part obviously was showing off the clothes. We figured out which ones she liked the most, pretty quickly. Whenever she was really excited about an outfit she'd run out of the dressing room and spin around, before standing in front of us while bouncing in glee. Her excitement could rival Alice's and that was scary.

"Okay this is the last one we're trying on; I have to drive home tonight, and we still have to get clothes for Cissy." Bella said after an hour of helping Anna try on clothes.

Alice looked horrified. I reached out a comforting hand to calm her down, speaking up before she could. "Here, why don't you sit here with Alice, and I'll help Anna."

The name slipped out of my lips, but I couldn't awkwardly add Belle to the end of it, then they'd really catch my slip. I expected the little girl to glare, or to at least get upset, but she didn't. Was she really going to let me call her Anna? It sure seemed so.

I gently pushed Bella towards the couch, helping her sit down before reaching for Anna's hand. She took mine and tried to pull me into the dressing room.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face. This little girl didn't mind me helping her, and she didn't get upset when I called her the name only her dad and Bella were allowed to call her. Surely that means she likes me.

Anna's eagerness to try on more clothes, and my eagerness to help made the process go faster. We quickly had her in another outfit and out the door of the dressing room to show Alice.

One outfit after another, and the three of us weren't slowing down. Sadly I had actually forgotten about Bella until, Anna and I came out to show Alice a gorgeous pink dress made of thick wool. The dress was beautiful and it had a nice soft layer of fabric on the inside so the wool wouldn't irritate Anna's skin.

Alice squealed in delight when she saw it, and Bella jerked awake.

Poor Bella, she looked so tired, and I'd bet waking up from a squeal beside you wasn't a comfortable way to wake up.

"This is so precious!" Alice knelt beside Anna and fiddle with the dress, straightening out the smallest of wrinkles. "We are so getting this one."

Bella rubbed her eyes. "That looks really nice on you Anna."

Anna grinned at her before following me back into the dressing room.

"Make sure you put that one in the pile of stuff we are going to buy." Alice called after us.

I quickly helped her out of the dress, and as I was putting the next top over her head, Bella asked, "Anna are you hungry?"

Anna poked her head through the top and shook her head as fast as she could. She definitely didn't want to stop trying on clothes, she was having too much fun. I could already tell that if we got to know the girls, that Alice and I would be playing dress up with Anna.

"She shook her head," I called out.

We finished this outfits with a nice skirt and headed back out to show Alice. I felt bad as I glanced at Bella while Alice fiddled with the skirt, while giving her opinion on the outfit. Bella looked like she could have slept longer. I wonder how long she'll last before she falls asleep again. She could really use the sleep.

**Edward's POV**

My brothers found me at a piano. The owner of this instrument shop had a grand piano in the corner, for people to play. It was her personal favorite instrument and she loved to hear people play, especially the little kids who would just bang on the keys for a little while before their parents would make them stop.

At one time I hadn't been able to stand when someone would just bang on the keys, but thanks to people like the woman who owned this shop, I found it soothing just like them. A simple bang on the piano keys, was a sign that they wanted to play; something all musicians could understand.

"Got tired of carrying bags?" I asked as I got up.

Jasper shook his head, a small grin on his face.

_ 'Just because you don't have a mate making you carry bags for her doesn't mean Alice, and Rosie won't make you carry bags for them.' _Emmett reminded me.

"Yes but I'll carry them without complaint." I turned away from Emmett to Jasper. "Where are the girls?"

"They found Bella and the little girls." He explained how Alice and Rose wormed their way into shopping with them.

I sighed, and quickly looked for my sisters' thoughts. I had a feeling that leaving them alone with Bella wasn't a good idea.

I found Alice and was able to figure out what store they were in, but she wasn't thinking about Bella. I couldn't see Bella or the girls from her view point so I changed to Rose, only to find her and Belle in the dressing room, I quickly skipped out of her head to give Belle some privacy.

"Come on, let's go meet up with them."

They nodded and followed me to the store.

_'What are they doing here?' _One of the girls working in the store thought. Her mind started its analysis on which one of us was "hotter" in her opinion. I ignored her ogling and moved to the back of the store were my sisters were. Rose was standing in the doorway of one of the dressing rooms while Alice was in front of Belle straightening her clothes.

_ 'She's out for the count.'_

I turned to Emmett who pointed to one of the couches.

Bella was curled up at the end of the couch, sound asleep.

"How long has she been asleep?" I asked Alice as I sat down on the other couch. Jasper and Emmett took a seat on the same couch, not wanting to disturb Bella.

Alice glanced back at Bella. "This time or all together?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. I had a feeling my sisters would wear her out.

Rose and Belle walked out of the dressing room to show Alice the next outfit. When Belle saw us sitting on the couch she turned to us and spun around so we could see the back of her dress.

It became obvious that we had unintentionally made this shopping trip longer than it needed to be. The few seconds it took for Belle to show us her outfits were adding up.

A couple hours later Cissy woke up.

Alice quickly picked her up, so her crying couldn't wake Bella. She cooed and tried to quiet her down but it wasn't working.

"She's probably hungry," Rose whispered low enough so no one else would hear.

Alice set Cissy in Jasper's arms before he could protest. "You won't hurt her." She quickly searched through the diaper bag and grabbed the stuff to make the baby's bottle.

Jasper glanced nervously down at the baby in his arms. From his thoughts I got a view of just how much he worries about being the weakest link in the family.

Alice glanced at the baby formula which wasn't in a container that came with instructions. She glanced at us, but none of us had ever fixed a baby's bottle before.

Belle and Rose walked out of the dressing room then. Belle saw Cissy's stuff in Alice's hand and hurried over to us. She fixed the bottle while the five of us watched. Once it was heating up Belle went to the stroller and grabbed the sleeve that went around the bottle.

"Thank you Anna," Alice called after Belle as she and Rose went back to the dressing room.

Huh, my sisters were calling Belle, Anna? I thought she didn't like anyone but her dad and Bella to call her that. I shrugged to myself and relaxed back into my seat.

"Could I feed her?" Emmett asked once the bottle was ready. He grinned eagerly at Alice.

Jasper handed him Cissy and Alice passed him the bottle.

I have to say it was something to see, someone so small in Emmett's large arms. She was so tiny, that if I didn't know she was there, I would have missed her at first glance.

Cissy didn't seem to mind being in Emmett's cold arms, and after finishing her bottle she fell back to sleep in his arms.

Emmett changed, while he held her. We all knew him as the playful one, but while holding Cissy, you could tell he wasn't even thinking about any mischievous acts. His thoughts were only circling around the tiny baby in his arms.

There was an edge of protectiveness, and I knew my brother wouldn't let anything happen to Cissy. He'd do anything he could for her.

Anna showed us more outfits, and everything was fine until she came out wearing a pretty pink dress.

Alice squealed in excitement, and poor Bella's heart jumped, waking up with a start.

"Alice," I hissed.

Jasper gave me a quick glare before chastising his wife. "Darlin' you need to try to contain your excitement."

Bella blinked tiredly, glancing towards us.

Jasper gave her a soft smile. "Sorry that she woke you."

She waved his concern away and returned his smile, before turning to Alice. "How many more outfits Alice?"

Alice held up two fingers. "Only two left, then we can shop for Cissy."

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. She shook her head and glanced at the stroller. Panic lit up her face. She sat up straighter and whipped her head around in every direction.

Alice sat down beside her. "Calm down Bella, Emmett has Cissy."

At these words she turned and glanced at Emmett. He smiled at her then down at Cissy who was sound asleep in his arms.

"He gave her, her bottle about a half hour ago," Alice explained. "That's why he's holding her."

Anna showed us the last two outfits, and the girls started bringing out all the clothes, much to Bella's surprise. "We are not buying all of those clothes." She gasped.

Alice turned to her, and we all knew Bella was in trouble.

"Alice," Jasper warned her low enough that none of the humans would hear.

"Don't give me that look." Bella's voice made us all turn from Alice to Anna.

The little girl was giving Bella the puppy dog pout; and it was a look we all recognized as the one Alice usually gave us.

"Bella, I think it would be fair to warn you that I always get my way when it comes to shopping. So instead of wasting time fighting me, let's just go find clothes for Cissy, then I'll pay for all of this." Alice planted her hands on her hips, and Bella flinched at her glare.

"Alice," Jasper said again.

Alice turned away from Bella and started handing us guys the clothes. She then hurried to go look for stuff for Cissy.

Bella sighed and got up swaying slightly.

Rose took hold of her arms to steady her. "Go ahead and sit down Bella. Alice and I will take care of the shopping." She helped her sit back down and set Anna on her lap before joining Alice at the racks.

We sat there on the couches waiting for Alice and Rose. With nothing to do, we were left to watching Bella and Anna.

Anna was so happy. In that moment it was clear she loved shopping just as much as Alice, and that was a scary thought. She pressed her little cheek against Bella, and to my surprise I watched Bella sigh gratefully. This wasn't too strange, what was strange was how she looked less tired than she had been before. In the second that Anna had set her cheek against Bella's something had happened that had helped her exhaustion.

These girls were getting stranger with each interaction we had with them.

Alice bounced over to Bella's side, her arms full of baby clothing. "Okay, we've got everything, now we just need to pay for it," She grinned when Bella gave her an annoyed look. "I promise you we didn't get anything bigger than six months."

"Even though we did find some really cute things she could grow in to." Rose settled Anna on her hip.

We all got up and headed to the check out. Once at the checkout Bella glanced at the cashier who was staring at all the clothing we were buying. She turned away from cashier who started ringing up the clothes. She handed Alice a black bank card, something we all had, but only people with increasingly large bank accounts would have. The companies she runs must be doing well if she had a card like that.

Alice laughed at Bella and handed her card back. "Silly Bella, I said I was buying. Where'd you get a card like that anyway?"

I was surprised when Bella answered without hesitation. "Anna's dad, gave me his companies in his will."

"Companies?" Emmett raised an eyebrow, which caused Anna to laugh. We were all curious to see how many there were.

Bella nodded. "There's three of them, and I'm CEO for all three."

Alice grinned excitedly, even though she was thinking about how much responsibility running three companies was. "Any cool perks to being the boss?"

Bella shrugged. "In a couple weeks, I have to go to Chicago, to the headquarters of the second one, for some meeting."

"That should be fun," Alice started handing out shopping bags, setting some in the stroller Since Rose and Emmett were carrying the girls.

"Is the company's, private jet picking you up?" Emmett teased as we headed for the door.

She smirked at him. "That's probably the one thing I'm looking forward to about running the companies."

He laughed at that.

Bella led the way to her car, pushing the stroller. She popped open the trunk, but we all hurriedly put the shopping bags away before she could help. Rose and Alice buckled the girls in, so she wouldn't have to worry about it. This way we knew everything would be fine, and not have to worry that her exhaustion would cause her to make mistakes.

"This was fun, we should do it again sometime." Alice made a point of glaring at the three bags that were Bella's. My other siblings and I couldn't help laughing at Alice's look.

Bella tried to glare back at Alice but she was trying to fight a yawn at the same time so it didn't really work. "Thanks for all your help, and for buying the clothes."

Alice gave her a genuine smile. "No problem, it was my pleasure."

Bella then grabbed her keys out of her purse and took a step towards the driver's side of the car.

Alice and Rose grabbed hold of her arms worriedly. None of us wanted her behind the wheel of the car, she was much too tired. It would be irresponsible for her to drive, and there was no reason for us to let her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

Alice loosened her grip so Bella managed to pull free of her hands. Rose on the other hand wasn't going to let go of Bella.

"Bella, you don't think we're going to let you drive." Rose's voice was filled with concern and a hint of panic that I'm sure Bella didn't hear, but we did. "You're tired, we kept you here all this time, so we're responsible for making sure you get home safely."

From what I had learned about Bella, I knew she was going to argue, but I couldn't let her behind the wheel of a car in her condition.

"You wouldn't want anything to happen to Anna or Cissy, and they can't lose you. Let me drive you home." I reached my hand out for her keys.

My family and I waited patiently, we weren't really sure whether or not Bella would willingly hand over her keys. Alice was already coming up with a plan to take them, when Bella sighed and handed over her keys.

I smiled to myself as I got into the car.

Once my siblings pulled up in my Volvo, I backed out and they followed me to Bella's house. I could have run home, but then Bella and the girls would get suspicious. The human thing for my siblings to do was to follow us to their house so I would have ride home after dropping off the girls and their car.

The drive to the swan house, was quiet. Cissy had already been asleep, and Anna had fallen asleep before we left the mall parking lot. Poor Bella was drifting and it was clear she didn't want to go to sleep. Sleep won eventually and she slept silently. She looked so peaceful sleeping in the passenger seat.

I pulled Bella's car up in front of the house while my siblings pulled up behind us.

Rose jumped out of the car and sped to Anna's door. She had the girl out of her car seat and in her arms before the others were out of the car.

The front door opened and the five of us turned to see police chief Swan walk out of his house. He eyed us suspiciously.

Alice walked up to him, smiling easily. "Hey, chief Swan," she whispered so she wouldn't wake the girls. She offered him her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen. My siblings and I ran into Bella and the girls at the mall."

Bella's dad took Alice's hand. "It's nice to meet you Alice."

Hmm, the police chief's mind wasn't as silent as his daughter's, but I could see where she got it from. Interesting. I filed that bit of information away to think about later. I hadn't spent much time around the chief of police, and I had figured him as a man of slow thought. In reality though, I just couldn't hear him. His thoughts were partially concealed, not absent.

Alice quickly introduced the rest of us before we started carrying things inside.

"I may have gone a little overboard," Alice was explaining to Bella's dad as they carried bags of clothes to Bella's room. "I've never shopped for little ones so I couldn't stop myself."

"I'm sorry we kept them out so long," Rose apologized.

Bella's dad gave her an understanding smile. "It's alright, thank you for making sure they made it home safely."

With everyone helping, the car was unloaded quickly. My siblings went inside with Charlie. They were going to help him put the stuff away and get the girls in bed.

I rounded the car to get Bella. Once I had the door open, I paused, unsure of what I should do. I didn't know how Bella or her dad would react to me carrying her.

Just looking at Bella and seeing her sleeping so peacefully decided it for me. I didn't want to wake her up. I had seen how tired she was at the mall. I'd just let her sleep, if the chief of police didn't like it, I'd apologize.

I unbuckled her trying my best not to wake her. When my hand touched the back of her neck a sudden burst of electricity moved up my arm. I jumped slightly, pulling my hand away from her.

Bella jerked awake, giving me the impression that she had felt the electric shock as well. Her eyes flew open and she sat up with a start.

I couldn't help staring at her. What had that felt like to her?

She glanced at me and I glanced down at my hands before turning back to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay," She said hurriedly. She climbed out of the car too quickly, ending up stumbling right into my arms.

I caught her easily. I held her until she had regain her balance. A part of me was glad to have her out of my arms, another part was wishing that I could hold her some more. I wasn't sure why though. The entire time she was in my arms it felt like an electric current was passing through me. The air was filled with the tense electricity. The feeling was strange, yet welcomed.

Bella hurriedly walked into her house, not looking back at me. For some reason that hurt, and I felt a twinge of sorrow, watching her walk away from me.

I couldn't get my feet to move though, to follow her into the house, so I watched her through Alice's eyes. She and everyone else were wondering what was wrong. They took in Bella's paniced look, all thinking that she was worried about the kids.

"Anna and Cissy are already upstairs in bed, Bells." Her dad told her, wanting to relieve her worry.

"We already brought everything in, too." Alice called after her.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything as she rushed up the stairs, and out of Alice's view.

I waited for my siblings in my car.

"What happened?" Alice asked once she had climbed into the car.

The others wanted to know that too.

I wasn't exactly sure why, but I didn't want to tell my siblings about what I had felt when touching Bella. "I woke Bella up." That was true enough.

"You should have just carried her in, she was tired," Rose snapped.

"Oh, and how do you think her dad would have reacted to that?"

No one questioned me after that. My siblings' thoughts had gone back to Bella.

_ 'Bella's feelings were everywhere tonight.' Jasper_

_ 'Bella's bedroom is small. There's hardly any room for the three of them in there.' _Emmett's thoughts showed me Bella's crowded bedroom. There was full bed the she shared with Anna, and a crib for Cissy, the baby's changing table and a dresser, and finally a rocking chair. There clearly wasn't much room.

Alice's thoughts revealed the small closet. _'Bella and the girls need more closet space.' _

_ 'Poor Bella was absolutely tired. She won't be able to keep it up. All of that responsibility isn't good for her. She's obviously sleep deprived.' Rose_

I pulled my Volvo into the garage, and went for a run. I needed to think.

_ 'Where are you going?' _My siblings thought after my retreating form.

"Hunting." It was the first excuse I could come up with.

I ran all the way to Seattle before I stopped. I couldn't get Bella out of my thoughts. I knew I had been fascinated by her, but after touching her, something had changed. I scanned through all my memories, trying to find anything like what I felt when I touched Bella, and what I was feeling now. I couldn't find anything like it, I had never felt like this before.

It was on the run back to Forks that I realized that something was tugging on my long dead heart. A strange new sensation was pulling me in a different direction than my house. Curious, I followed the pull and found myself outside Bella's house.

Before I could stop myself, I climbed the tree in the back yard. I had to find Bella just so I could see. I moved silently, planning to check the upstairs window, in hopes it was unlock. Not very many people think to put a lock there.

When I got to the window, I froze. I was looking into Bella's room. She was lying in bed with Anna curled up beside her. I couldn't help watching Bella. She looked so peaceful sleeping there.

I fought with myself as I watched her sleep. A part of me wanted to watch her sleep all night, while the other part thought I should leave, that I was no better than a Peeping Tom. My less noble side won, when I heard Bella talking in her sleep.

I settled in the tree where I could watch over the three of them, and listen to Bella's unguarded thoughts for the rest of the night. Despite how it might look to a third party, something about watching over Bella just seemed right.

**Author's Note**

** I loved writing this chapter. Please, if you find any mistakes, I would love to know.**

** What are your guys' thoughts on Rose's POV? Did you like it? Did you think I did her point of view justice? Also for a side note, what are your thoughts on the situation which led the Cullens to start calling Annabelle, Anna?**

** Are you guys getting excited for the upcoming Biology lab scene, which is Next chapter? How about the chapter after that, the car crash? I know I'm looking forward to the Cullen's point of view of the car crash.**

** And for my last questions, which member of the Cullen family's POV (that I haven't done) do you think I'll do next? Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett?**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	30. Chapter 30

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. The lab scene is one of my favorite scenes from the book so I didn't have the heart to change much of it. Of course I had to change somethings, but I had to keep the conversation with Mr. Banner. The scene and dialogue are owned by Stephenie Meyer, as are the twilight plot and characters. **

**Here it is, Edward's POV of the biology lab. Of course there's also him learning that he has found his mate. I wonder how he'll react to that.**

** Anyway, on the fifth chapter of Transitionals: New moon, in my author's note I made a comment about having over 200 reviews. I didn't mention though that it was for Transitionals. Afterwards I felt weird putting it there so I decided I'd mention it here. Thank you all for the reviews.**

Chapter 5

**Edward's POV**

Morning came, finding me still in the tree watching Bella and her cousins. Something about watching over them during the night seemed right. And I had to say it was interesting. I wondered how Anna slept through Bella's sleep talking; it didn't seem to bother her. Poor Bella though couldn't sleep through Cissy's crying and Anna's nightmares.

Anna's nightmares were terrifying, definitely something someone so young shouldn't have to deal with. The dream she had that night was about a fire. I wondered if it was supposed to be the fire that had killed her family. Hopefully not, but I didn't hold out much hope that it wasn't.

In the dream, Anna had been calling for her parents and other people that I assumed were members of her family. There had been many times during the night that I had to stop myself from going in and taking her into my arms. I wanted to care for her, hold her until she had calmed down. And after having heard Anna's voice in her dreams, I wanted to get her to talk again.

Those three humans had done a number on me, and my family.

I climbed out of the tree after picking up thoughts from Cissy, signaling she was about to wake up. I didn't know why I could hear her and Anna's thoughts at that moment and during the night. I still couldn't hear anything from Bella though, and it was frustrating.

I ran back to my house, walking inside to find a distressed Rose sitting on the couch, being held by Emmett.

"What's wrong?" I joined them on the couch, feeling nervous.

Rose passed me the computer sitting on her lap. "I was trying to find out more about the fire that killed Bella's and the girls' family."

"Bella made a comment yesterday that made us think that it wasn't really an accident." Emmett showed me what he meant, thinking about the conversation at the mall.

My attention was immediately turned to the computer. Bella had definitely made it sound like it wasn't an accident. My temper flared, if someone had purposely harmed Bella's family, I would hunt that person down and kill them.

The news article made it sound like an accident. There wasn't any evidence of foul play, and yet it was just too perfect. There was an explanation for every question that came up, no room for doubt. And the answers were quick, not even the slightest of pause to think about them, making them seem rehearsed.

I clicked on the video that showed firefighters trying to battle the flames. The video was disturbing, because it was almost a replica of what I had seen from Anna's dream. That poor little girl would be traumatized by that night's events, for most likely the rest of her life.

"It couldn't have been an accident," Rose growled. She shook her head. "No, I can't believe that. It's a cover up."

I had to agree with my sister. Based on Bella's little slip, there was no way we could believe that the fire was an accident. So what really happened, and why was it covered up?

Just the thought of someone wanting to hurt Bella and the girls sent a pain through my chest, and a built up growl.

Emmett and Rose glanced at me curiously. I shook my head and got up, deciding to hide in my room until I could control myself. This strange urge to protect Bella and her cousins was really messing with my head, yet it felt right. Protecting them had suddenly become my job, and that's exactly what it felt like.

I spent the rest of the day fighting the pull that I was sure was pushing me towards Bella. I gave into the pull just after ten in the evening. I ran to her house and settled in the tree like I had before. Unfortunately though, the tree wasn't close enough tonight. I had to be closer to her, and I couldn't wait until our biology lesson.

I carefully opened her window and climbed in.

I was hit by the sweetest scent I had ever smelt. There was no comparison for how hard I was hit by the potent scent.

Thirst burned through my throat like fire, venom filling my mouth. My muscles coiled to spring towards the smell. Horror filled me, when I realized the intoxicating scent was coming from my Bella.

The thought of Bella being mine stopped any thoughts of me hurting her for a few precious seconds. She wasn't mine, and yet I wanted her. I suddenly realized what was happening, why I had to be close to Bella, and why I was so protective of her and her cousins.

I had found my mate.

I had seen the workings of the mating bond between Carlisle and Esme. Then a decade later with Rose and Emmett. Finding their one true love, had changed them. More than eighty years had passed since Carlisle had found Esme, and yet he still looked at her with the incredulous eyes of first love. It would always be that way for them.

And I knew it would always be this way for me now. I would always love this fragile human girl, for the rest of my limitless existence.

But I couldn't let her love me, could I? I was a monster, and that was made perfectly clear by the fact I was holding my breath so that I wouldn't have to smell my love's scent and kill her. Her blood called to me, and its siren call was strong. I couldn't handle the thought of possibly hurting Bella and scrambled out of her room as fast as I could. I couldn't make myself leave though, so I sat in the tree and plotted.

I loved Bella, but I shouldn't let her love a monster like me. There was a slight problem with that though. It was made perfectly clear that Bella had felt that jolt of electricity between us. That had to have been the mating bond, that's when everything had changed for me. So was everything changed for Bella too? If that was the case, then she was as affected by the mating bond as I was.

She was my perfect other half, and that would mean I was hers. It didn't seem fair that she should fall in love with a monster, but could I really do anything to stop it, it didn't seem likely. Maybe if I could stay away from her; that thought sent a jab of pain through me.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused my attention on Bella and the girls.

Cissy woke Bella a few hours later. Bella carefully untangled herself from the bed and picked up the baby. Trying to quiet her before she woke her big sister.

She rocked Cissy in the rocking chair, singing a lullaby softly so she wouldn't wake Anna. The sweet sound and words were beautiful; it quickly put Cissy back to sleep.

Bella put her back in her crib and climbed into bed again. Anna shifted in her sleep until she was pressed into Bella's side. I smiled as Bella wrapped her arm around Anna.

Anna smiled in her sleep, I was glad she wasn't having a nightmare tonight.

Bella pressed her hand against Anna's cheek, a look of surprise crossed her face before she glanced at the window.

I didn't know what had made her do it, but something had alerted her to my presence. She probably didn't know it was me, but she knew someone was there. To my great surprise, she blushed. Now I really wished I could read her thoughts. What had made her blush? For crying out loud what was going on in her head.

She laid her head down on her pillow and fell back sleep.

I settled back and enjoyed listening to her unprotected thoughts, thanks to her sleep talk.

I nearly fell out of the tree an hour later when she whispered my name. Any thoughts I had had about trying to stay away from her was pushed out of my mind at that moment. I couldn't stay away, hopefully I could control myself not to kill her.

**Alice's POV**

Edward burst through the front doors, a few seconds before we needed to go to school. He frightened the six of us by his sudden rushing into the house and running up the stairs.

"Where have he been?" I demanded to know.

"You don't know?" He asked, speaking normally, knowing we all could hear him.

I huffed. "I had better things to do besides looking for you."

He groaned understanding what I had been implying.

He joined us a second later. "Are the four of you ready to go?"

We nodded before getting up.

"Don't forget to invite Bella and the girls over," Esme reminded us. "I would like to know her too." She did want to know Bella, and the girls. She was looking forward to meeting them. Hopefully we'd be able to get her to come over after school today.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," I told her before following the others to the car.

The ride to school was silent. I'm sure everyone was thinking about Bella. I know I was. I was looking forward to our friendship. Going shopping again, and getting to buy clothes for her. They would have to be stored at our house though, most likely. There really wasn't any more space in Bella's room for clothes, for anything really.

Edward parked in his usual spot and we all got out to wait for Bella and the girls.

Minutes went by, but they hadn't showed up yet.

The parking lot slowly filled up, until the spot beside our car was the only one left. Yes, that meant Bella would have to park next to us.

We finally saw Bella's car pull into the lot. She parked beside us and we all waited for her to get out.

I couldn't help bouncing excitedly. Bella and I were going to be best friends. I couldn't see that future, but I just knew it was going to happen.

We heard Bella unlock the doors but before she could open the door, Anna threw one of her white gloves at Bella. It flew past her face.

Bella turned around to face Anna, but she didn't say anything.

We all glanced through Anna's window and watched as she wiggled her fingers. We then turned and watched as Bella grabbed a ring and slid it on her finger.

The instant the ring was settled on her finger my _extra _vision went blank. I couldn't see Bella or the little girls again. _So it was the ring that was blocking all of our powers._

Edward gasped hearing my thoughts. I knew from Jasper and Rosalie's looks that they had figured out what had happened from my reaction. Emmett was too busy focusing his attention on Anna to notice what had happened.

Bella got out of the car and I bounced to her side. "Hi Bella, I had a really good time shopping with you last Saturday." I made sure not to let on that I knew about the effects of the ring.

Bella opened Anna's door, not meeting my gaze. "That was a life changing experience."

Jasper and the others laughed loudly at that.

I humphed but my annoyance was short lived. Bella was having some difficulty unbuckling Anna.

Anna was struggling in her car seat. She pulled at the straps of her seat, crying out in complaint. She was determined to get out of her seat.

"Just keep still for a moment and I'll get you out. What's wrong with you today Anna, you've been impatient all morning?" Bella finally got Anna out of her car seat and set her down.

Once her feet were firmly on the ground she ran. Bella worriedly turned, trying to grab the back of her coat, but she was already out of arm's length.

Anna ran over to Rose, stopping in front of her before spinning around in a circle in front of her. She had just wanted to get out and show Rose her pretty outfit.

Rose knelt in front of Anna. "Don't you look precious?"

I knew Rose was silently squealing, thrilled that Anna wanted to show her, her outfit.

"We should go shopping again soon," I said, getting Bella's attention. Surely with at least Anna's help I could teach Bella how to be fashionable.

She gave me a disbelieving look. "Did you see my room?" When I nodded she continued. "There isn't any more room for clothes; besides, I have all I need. And the girls have more then they need," She added under her breath.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting you to be fashionable," I grumbled under my breath, out of her hearing range.

I ignored the smiles from my siblings and followed Bella around the car and grabbed Cissy out while she grabbed her backpack.

"I've got it Alice," Bella snapped.

I glanced over at my husband knowing he wouldn't like how Bella's anger was aimed at me. Jasper stiffened, and I shot him a quick warning glance before smiling at Bella.

"I know Bella, I just wanted to help. I don't want you to be late." I handed her Cissy's carrier and flounced over to Jasper's side. "It's fine, she's tired, and tired people get mad easily. I'm sure she didn't mean to grouch at me."

He nodded and the five of us walked Bella to first period. Rose carried Anna into the class while the rest of us headed off to our own classes.

**Edward's POV**

When Bella had exited her car I had been worried about her scent. True it had never bothered me at school, but I was still worried. She smelt wonderful, like she always did, but I had no urge to drink her dry. That didn't change the fact though that I was now planning to try to stay away. My family could get to know her all they wanted to, but I was planning to keep a safe distance away. This life wasn't for Bella.

I couldn't help watching Bella and the girls through the minds of the other students. First period went alright, all until the end of class and Mike Newton started talking to Bella.

"So, you're hanging out with the Cullens now?" Mike asked. _Why couldn't those freaks have left her alone?_

From his mind I watched as Bella's eyes twitched slightly. I couldn't help thinking that she had stopped them from rolling. "The spot next to their car was the only open spot. They were still by their car, and Rosalie was kind enough to carry Anna."

Mike glanced at Anna, wondering if he offered to carry her, if he would score any points with her. He decided against picking her up.

Good choice, I found myself thinking.

They walked out of the class room and Bella groaned. I tried to figure out what could have upset her. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The only difference I could see was that it was snowing. Bella's grip tightened on Cissy's carrier and I realized what the problem was.

In the short time that Bella had been here, we had all learned that she had well, very limited balance, or lack thereof. Bella was always carefully when carrying Cissy, but we had all seen her trip or stumble since being here.

The snow wasn't good for someone with her balance problems. She really shouldn't be carrying the baby. _I should go help her_. I shook that thought out of my head and hurried to my class. I really needed to stay away from Bella it would better if she didn't love me.

Once seated in my next class, I let myself find Bella and the girls again.

They were still walking with Mike.

"I bet this is different than Phoenix." He grinned at her. His thoughts made a low growl escape my lips.

Bella nodded.

"Have either of you ever seen snow before?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Sure we have," she paused, "on tv."

I couldn't help laughing, Mike's thoughts sobered me. Before he could ask Bella out though, he was hit by a snowball. The two of them turned.

Mike assumed Eric had hit him, since he was walking in the opposite direction of his next class. I happened to know from Eric's thoughts that he was the one who had hit Mike. Going in the wrong direction of his class was not the smartest of moves on his part though; he should have just continued on to class.

I watched as Mike bent down and scooped up a handful of slush and tossed it at Eric.

With Mike's attention away from Bella, I searched the other minds so I could continue to watch her. It became clear that she had another problem.

Anna was glancing at the ground excitedly. Bella had to nudge her with her knee to get her to start moving again. Thanks to Eric and Mike, Anna wanted to have a snowball fight.

My control was seriously being tested.

I rushed as fast as I dared to each of my classes, so I wouldn't go searching for Bella, and offer my help.

When the bell signaling lunch rang, I hurried to the cafeteria and bought my prop. Once I was in my seat I let myself look for Bella again.

She was walking with Jessica who had a hold of Bella's elbow. That wasn't very helpful since Jessica was hit three different times with slush balls. Bella was lucky enough to stay upright.

Once Bella and the girls were safely at their table, I ignored them. I refused to look their way even though my siblings were thinking about them.

_ 'Anna shouldn't be sitting in a classroom, she should be playing out in the snow.' Emmett_

_ 'Bella, really shouldn't be caring Cissy. I wonder if there's something wrong with her that's causing her balance problems. Carlisle would be able to tell if anything was seriously wrong.' Rosalie_

_ 'I wonder if Bella would accept our help yet. Hopefully they can come over today.' Alice_

_ 'How can that little ring block our powers? Something like that must have its own power, or magic. Where did Bella get it, and how?' Jasper_

I picked at my food, crushing bits and pieces of it, while I fought with my control. It was ridiculous how hard it was to ignore Bella.

_ 'They are going to get a rude awaking.' _Emmett chuckled.

Mike was getting everyone pumped up for a giant snowball fight after school today. What they would soon find out though, was that the snow had already turned to rain.

I managed to refrain from looking towards Bella, until I heard Angela's thoughts. _'Oh, Bella's ready to go, but I want to continue talking with Ben. Someone should make sure she gets to class safely though. _

I turned to Bella's table, my siblings looked over too. We watched as Bella got up and buckled Cissy back into her seat. She made sure she was bundled up nice and warm before putting her backpack on.

"Here Bella, I'll come with you." Angela hurried to grab her stuff.

Bella waved her off. "It's okay Angela, I'll be fine. You don't have to come with me."

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Angela smiled, but her thoughts were showing how bad she felt for hoping Bella was sure, and that she didn't need her help.

Bella nodded. "You enjoy your conversation, we'll be fine."

Anna walked towards the exit closest to our table. She and Bella passed our table and I had to fight the urge to watch Bella.

Alice got up once they had gone out the doors. "Come on Rose, let's follow, just in case." She hated not being able to see Bella and the girls.

Rose nodded in agreement, and they followed after Bella.

I dumped my tray and headed for biology. We were doing a lab today, so there was no way I could avoid Bella. We were lab partners after all.

When Bella got to class she took her time unbundling Cissy. She then set up her stuff and got a coloring book and crayons out for Anna, before taking notice of the microscope on the desk.

"I guess I didn't need to get this out." She sighed.

I chuckled before I could stop myself.

Anna was staring at the microscope curiously.

"I think you might be right about that." I couldn't help smiling at Anna.

Mr. Banner walked into the class then and began explained about today's lab. We were working on the phases of mitosis.

"Ladies first, partner?" I offered.

She looked up at my expression and her face went blank, her eyes wide. She didn't speak. Was there something wrong with my expression, how had I scared her?

"Or, I could start, if you wish." I said quietly.

Anna patted the desk then pointed to herself. Bella laughed at her, and I relaxed.

"I'll go ahead," She said as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

For a moment she seemed excited about the lab, but then her enthusiasm vanished. What had happened?

She glanced at the slide before sliding the microscope towards me. "Prophase."

I glanced at it and nodded before writing down our answer on our paper. Wait, what, our answer, our paper? What was going on with my thoughts?

Anna tugged on Bella's sleeve and pointed to the microscope. Bella pulled it closer and let her look through it.

We swapped who glanced at the slide first for the rest of the lab, making sure after we had both seen it, that Anna got a chance. I could tell that Anna was really enjoying this class.

Mr. Banner walked up to our table when he realized Anna was the only one using the microscope. He glanced at our worksheet and glared at me.

"So, Edward," he said going over our answers, "didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically. "Actually she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner's thoughts were skeptical as he turned to Bella. "Have you done this lab before?"

Bella smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." As he walked away he added, "so the other kids can get a chance to learn something for themselves," under his breath.

He came back with another box of slides. He was eager to encourage Anna's curiosity for science. He smiled at Anna before turning to Bella. "I had a feeling she'd like today's lesson. Here's some stuff she can look at."

Bella smiled and thanked him.

She put one of the other slides in place and watched Anna who excitedly looked through the eye piece. She pulled back and pointed at it. Bella took a glance and Anna then turned to me.

I smiled and slid the microscope closer. The three of us looked at slides until Mr. Banner called the class to attention. I pretended to listen, while I focused my attention on Anna. She loved looking at all the different slide.

When class ended, Mr. Banner took the extra slides back. Bella thanked him again, while Anna flashed him a thankful smile. I wondered how long it would take before Anna started talking again.

He smiled back at them. "It's good to see someone so young interested in science."

I hurried to sixth period, while Bella was bundling Cissy up. I couldn't offer to help Bella with the girls. I really needed to stay away from them. But I couldn't help shaking a little voice in my head that was trying to convince me that Bella should get a say in this.

Emmett and I met the others at the car and waited for Bella and the girls.

It was clear, quickly, that Bella wasn't going to be able to come over. She walked slowly to her car, but once Cissy was out of her hands she hurried around to the other side, her hand against the car just in case she needed to catch herself. She had Anna in the car in record time.

She sent us a quick wave, which I assumed was her just being courteous, before getting in the car before we could say anything.

We watched her pull out of the school parking lot, then we got in the car and headed back to our house.

Esme was waiting on the porch for us. Her face fell slightly when she realize Bella and the girls weren't with us. "How was your day?" She asked, taking in all of our faces.

"Nerve-wracking," Alice answered. "It was obvious when Bella parked next to us that she was tired."

"She was grouchy," Emmett added.

Alice rolled her eyes and continued with the explanation of today's events. "The snow and slush isn't helpful to Bella's balance."

Esme's thoughts were alarmed. "Everyone's okay, though right?"

We all nodded.

"Bella left as fast as she could today." Rose sighed. "My guess is that she had to get home to work."

Esme nodded, her thoughts, focusing on ways we could help.

I hurried to my room, where I could hide. Blasting music to keep everyone's thoughts about Bella, out of my head.

**Author's Note**

** What did you think about Edward's POV of the lab assignment?**

** What scenes are you looking forward to hear in the Cullens' point of view? Any specific scenes that you'd like to hear from a certain person's view?**

**Are you excited for the car crash scene in the Cullens POV?**

** I hope you all are having a wonderful summer.**

**Don't get on Jane's bad side.**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	31. Chapter 31

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone, here is one of the chapters that I wanted to post since posting Bella's POV of the scene. I hope guys like the Cullens' POV of the car crash scene.**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has added this story to the favorites list. Thank you so much.**

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

Once again I found myself in the tree outside Bella's room. And once again I felt the need to be closer to her. I struggled with myself with staying in the tree. I really only needed to think about how Bella's blood affected me to get me to stay put, but Anna's nightmares were testing my control.

So far they had woken Anna up twice that night, and Bella had already woken up two other times to take care of Cissy. School wasn't going to be fun today for Bella, she was going to be too tired. That, plus the freshly fallen snow on the ground was going to make the day very hard on her.

In seconds my mind had come up with a list of everything that could happen to Bella and the girls, thanks to this weather. I shuddered. Bella was going to need help, and thankfully I wouldn't be the only one who would come to that conclusion. My siblings would definitely come to the same conclusion and Rose or Alice would offer to help; shoot, Emmett most likely would too. Bella would most likely except help though from Angela or Ben, and they would be sure to notice that Bella would need help.

My thoughts were pulled away by Anna. From her thoughts, I knew she was cold. She shifted in her sleep so she was closer to Bella. Being closer to Bella though didn't seem to help. She had gone as far as curling up in a little ball on top of Bella, but she was still cold.

I couldn't just sit there. Holding my breath I climbed into the room. I quickly exited, exploring a new part of the house. I don't know why I thought it was good idea, but I let myself breathe. Her scent was strong, but not nearly as powerful as it was in her room. That didn't change the fact that my muscles tightened, ready to spring into the hunt. That my mouth had filled with venom.

I waited until I had calmed down before continuing.

Beside the top of the stairs, was a cupboard that looked promising. I opened it, finding exactly what I was looking for. I selected the thickest of blankets, knowing I could put it away before anyone noticed it out of place. I hurried back to Bella's room.

Holding my breath, I carefully spread the blanket over the two of them. Neither of them reacted to the added weight.

I was almost out the window when I thought about Cissy. I went back and checked on the baby. After making sure she was fine I headed back to the window, only to stop again.

I'd have to get that blanket back to the linen closet before any of them woke up. I could do that faster if I didn't have to climb through the window. Agreeing with that logic, I sat down in the rocking chair.

To my surprise, a couple hours later I heard an alarm. A few seconds after it had gone off, it was turned off. Why was Charlie getting up so early?

I quickly took the blanket I had added and returned it to the linen closet. I then hurried back to Bella's room and out the window. I didn't know why the chief of police was getting up so early, but I wasn't going to stay and find out.

I rushed home, my thoughts so wrapped up in Bella and the little girls that I ran straight into an ambush.

Alice had seen me coming, and all of my siblings had stopped their war against each other to attack me.

The force of the attack knocked me right off my feet. Before I could defend myself I was pummeled with snowballs. I needed to get out from under their attack if my ability to read their minds was to be of any use to me. Jasper of course already had a plan to keep me from getting away, and we both knew it was going to work thanks to Alice.

I couldn't escape their onslaught, and they knew it. Luckily they didn't know that I was about to have some help.

Three seconds later Carlisle and Esme joined the fight. The two of them made an excellent team, and with surprise on their side, they had been able to take out Jasper first.

Jasper was the best fighter out of our family, but his skills in strategy made him ten times better.

The battle raged on, with my four siblings against Carlisle, Esme, and me, until we all had to get ready for the day.

After changing into dry clothes, Carlisle headed to the hospital, Esme went to some charity she was helping out today, and the rest of us headed to school.

I parked in my usual spot and we all got out to wait for Bella and the girls.

The snow had changed from fun, to a danger hazard in my siblings mind. They were all thinking about how unlikely it was that Bella would be able to walk in it without problems. Besides having snow, all the rain from yesterday had turned to ice, and there was patches of it everywhere. To make it worse there were sections of black ice all over the parking lot.

As I had figured earlier, Rose, Alice and even Emmett where thinking about offering to help Bella today. To my great surprise though, so was Jasper.

We watched as Bella finally drove into view. Her eyes were intent on the road and her hands were tight on the wheel. She seemed anxious. It wasn't too hard to realize what was worrying her. With the road slick with ice, she was taking the added risk seriously.

She parked four cars down from us. Her lack of balance was made apparent as soon as she climbed out of the car. Her feet threatened to slide right out from under her, and it took her a few minutes before she was steady enough to move. She opened Anna's door, leaning heavily against the car as she unbuckled Anna.

When she set Anna on the ground, the little girl instinctively wrapped her arms around Bella's leg, her feet sliding. It was clear from the look on Anna's face that she wasn't used to a lack of balance, and she didn't like it.

Bella closed the door and took hold of her Anna's gloved hand, there wasn't any way she could walk with the little girl clinging to her leg.

Anna tugged on Bella's hand wanting her attention. The two of them almost fell.

"What is it Anna?" Bella asked.

Anna pointed to the back tires and gave Bella a curious look.

We all glanced at the tires while they moved carefully towards the back wheel.

Bella checked her snow chains, tears filled her eyes and the five of us all wondered what could have sparked that kind of reaction. If only I could read her mind.

Anna stiffened beside Bella, but before we could wonder about that, a high pitched screech came to our ears. We all turned to where the sound was coming from.

Tyler Crowley's van was skidding across the lot, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice.

All the thoughts in the parking lot where about the car and where it was going to end up. It wouldn't have taken any of us long to read the trajectory of the vehicle, but we didn't need to. Before we could make the quick calculations, the parking lot was filled with a voice I had only heard in her nightmares.

"Auntie Bella!" Anna yelled.

The five of us turned towards Bella and Anna. I knew my face was panicked, but I was sure my siblings' were too.

Bella's face twisted in pain and her breath was knocked out of her. She fell against her car, staring her coming death in the face as if she couldn't even see it.

I didn't think, I couldn't, the only thing my brain was acknowledging was 'not her.' I shot towards Bella and Anna, moving too fast for any human eyes to follow; throwing myself between the skidding van and Bella and Anna. I slammed into them, pulling Anna into my arms as I wrapped them around Bella's waist. I was vividly aware of their fragile, breakable bodies as I crashed into the ground with them in my arms.

When Bella's head hit the icy ground, I felt like I had turned to ice. I didn't get a chance to worry about her though. While we might be out of the way of the van, it was still heading for the car, and Cissy was in there.

I turned to glance back at the car, surprised and grateful to see Rose kneeling in front of us, with her hands out stretched. She stopped the van before it could even hit Bella's car. She sat the van down, and all the windows shattered at the same time, glass littered the ground.

Now that I didn't have to worry about the van, I turned all my attention to Bella and Anna. I ignored all the screaming, and I refused to think about what Rose and I had done.

"Bella? Are you alright? Is Anna?"

"I'm okay," Anna's voice came out muffled since she spoke from between Bella and me. I was thrilled to hear Anna's voice from outside her nightmares, but I was still worried about Bella, she hadn't answered me yet. How badly had I hurt her in my impromptu rescue? I couldn't smell any fresh blood, which was a relief, but that didn't rule out internal problems.

"She talked. Anna sweetie you talked." Rose pulled Anna out from between Bella and me and hugged her tightly, forgetting or not caring about the fact Bella and Anna really shouldn't be moved yet.

"Rose," I growled. "They need to stay still."

Rose's face tightened with worry, shocked at what she had done.

Bella tried to get up, but I wasn't going to let her. She really needed to stay still, at least until I found out how much damage I had done. "Be careful, I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'm fine." She said, not that I believed her. She had to have hit her head pretty hard, and head wounds shouldn't be taken lightly. She would be getting it checked out soon.

The student body crowded around the cars that surrounded us. They were shouting at each other, shouting at us, most of them wanting to get a view of the gory after math. I heard someone yelling that an ambulance was on the way, while another was trying to organize our rescue. That's when Alice's thoughts filled my mind.

_'Jasper and Emmett are helping to move the van, they'll block anyone from getting too close. I saw that too many people around would make it difficult for the paramedics. I've already got the cover story. Don't worry, Bella will stick to it.'_

The van was shifted away then, and I saw my brothers.

Alice squeezed through the crowd looking frightened, and upset. With everyone watching her, she threw her arms around Rose then me. "You just had to talk to her before school started." She gave Bella a quick pleading look.

"Are you guys okay?" Emmett asked. He and Jasper successfully kept the rest of the student body from getting any closer to us, just like Alice had planned. _'You got to them before they were hurt right?' _he asked silently.

I nodded while Rose answered his original question out loud.

Rose glanced down at Anna before turning to Bella. "Bella hit her head but Anna seems to be okay."

Bella's face flushed red and she tried to get up.

I gently pushed her shoulder down. "Just stay down for now."

"But it's cold," She complained.

I couldn't helping laughing, but I kept it under my breath. Thankfully my siblings were also trying to quiet their laughter. None of us thought her complaint was funny, we were just laughing with relief that she hadn't been crushed to death.

_'She was almost crushed by a van and she complains about it being cold.' _Emmett thought, making himself laugh more.

_'I don't even want to think what might have happened if we hadn't stopped Tyler's van.' Rose_

_ 'That idiot shouldn't be allowed to drive, he could have killed all three of them.' Jasper _

_ 'If she hadn't of been wearing her ring, I could have seen this.' Alice_

We were all pulled out of thoughts when Cissy started crying.

Alice got up off the ground. "I've got her Bella, don't move." She climbed into the car from Anna's side, and climbed out with Cissy.

"I wish the ambulance would get here soon." Emmett spoke out of hearing range of humans.

Rose nodded. "Bella needs to get her head checked. Anna and Cissy can't lose her."

I agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, and I'm sure the rest of my siblings did too.

"I wonder how this new experience has affected Anna." Alice gently bounced Cissy in her arms glancing at Anna who was content sitting in Rose's lap.

Rose sighed, hugging the little girl closer to her.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as we're thinking?" Emmett supplied hopefully.

Jasper shrugged. "We won't know until after the situation calms done. But that isn't our biggest problem. What were you guys thinking, you've exposed us," We all glared at him. The others could tell that he wasn't angry from the tone of his voice, and from his thoughts I knew he was one step behind us. I shook my head at this pointless conversation, none of us would have just sat there, we all would have intervened.

"I couldn't let them get hurt," Rose hissed.

"We'll talk about this later, but we need to know what we're going to do about that dent." Emmett nodded towards the dent that was left by Rose's hand. We would have to fix that up before we left.

The discussion was put to an end when Bella groaned.

"What hurts Bella," The five of us asked worriedly. Couldn't the ambulance get here any faster? Of all the things I had put on my list that could go wrong today, I hadn't thought to add nearly being killed by a van.

Bella started to shake her head, but I stopped her, placing my hands on either side of her head to keep it still. Just like all the other times I had touched her, an electrical current passed through me.

Bella shuddered and I let go. Hadn't she just mentioned being cold. Of course the touch of my cold hands wouldn't be welcomed; I should have worn gloves.

"Stay still Bella," I ordered. Thankfully, she listened to me until the ambulance arrived.

Alice's plan had worked perfectly, and the paramedics were able to get to us since we weren't crowded by students.

Rose and I were able to convince the paramedics that we didn't need a stretcher, with the help of our siblings.

Bella was determined to believe that she was fine, even after hitting her head. When the paramedics put a neck brace on her she blushed a deep red.

They had just gotten Bella in the ambulance when Chief Swan arrived.

"Bella," he yelled as he rushed over to us.

"I'm completely fine Char- Dad," Bella sighed, catching herself from calling her father by his given name. "There's nothing wrong with me."

She gave him a strange look and recognition crossed his face. None of us could figure out what had passed between the two of them, but it seemed important. It was another strange piece to their mystery.

Charlie Swan immediately turned to the nearest EMT for a second opinion, but something in his eyes was off. I tried to get inside of his head. It wasn't as bad as Bella's but I still couldn't really get into his mind. His thoughts were blurred, partially blocked, but I was able to get a basic idea. He was worried about his daughter.

The EMT's tried to close the door to the back of the ambulance, and Anna screamed. Rose and Alice had to climb into the back of the ambulance before Anna would calm down.

The chief headed back to his cruiser only to stop when he stared at Bella's car.

"I'll drive it over," Emmett offered. His thoughts thinking about how he would be the first one to get to drive Bella's awesome car.

The chief nodded thankfully and pulled an extra key out of wallet, tossing it to Emmett. He climbed into his cruiser and led the way to the hospital.

Emmett grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me towards Bella car. I mentally grimaced, sitting in a car that smelt like Bella could be a bad idea. I tossed Jasper my keys and got in the passenger seat. He planned to iron out that dent once no one was looking.

When I got in the car I was hit just as hard as the first time. Venom pooled in my mouth, and my body tensed. I was lucky that Jasper was driving my car, he would have noticed. Emmett was too wrapped up in driving the car, to notice my distress.

By the time we had gotten to the hospital, I had decided that the car ride was a bad idea.

"I'll meet you in there." I didn't wait for Emmett's reply. I turned at the corner of the hospital to make my escape into the forest, I needed to hunt; but I was stopped by the scene of the paramedics wheeling Bella into the building. Alice smiled at me and waved me over to them. I sighed and walked in with her and Rose.

**Rosalie's POV**

The ride to the hospital was difficult. Being in the ambulance with a bunch of humans wasn't a problem for Alice and me. No, the problem was the little girl in my arms who wouldn't calm down. Her little heart was beating franticly and she was clinging to me. I gently rubbed her back, and hugged her to me. Every once in a while I would get a strange feeling, but before I could wonder what it was, it vanished. I tried to ignore the strange feelings.

Cissy seemed to be doing okay, so that was good. Bella on the other hand was trying to convince the paramedics nothing was wrong with her. Thankfully they were more inclined to listen to Alice and me.

From Bella's face we could tell that she was embarrassed the whole time they were unloading her. Alice waved towards Edward and he joined us as we walk into the hospital.

_'Go tell Carlisle what happened, while we stay with Bella.' _I thought to him. He nodded and headed towards Carlisle's office.

They put Bella in the emergency room on one of the beds. She was determined to believe that she didn't need the neck brace, but I wasn't going to let her take it off. Not until we knew that it wasn't necessary.

Tyler was brought to the bed beside Bella's. He glanced at Bella anxiously, he looked terrible. Serves him right, he could have killed somebody. He should have been more careful. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"I'm fine Tyler – you look awful. Are you alright?" I could tell Bella was trying to shift the attention away from herself.

She talked with Tyler and a nurse came to care for him. I didn't know about Alice, but just thinking about how he could have killed Bella, made me not want to have any part of him in me. So despite the fact there was fresh blood so close to me, I didn't have any urge to drink.

Alice and I sat in chairs beside Bella's bed, taking care of the girls while listening to Bella's conversation with Tyler.

"I could have killed the two of you."

He could have killed the three of them. I glanced over at Cissy was content in Alice's arms.

"I hit the ice wrong. I'm so sorry." He winced slightly as the nurse dabbed something on his wounds. Again I felt like he deserved it. What had possessed him to drive that fast into the parking lot? He really should have been more careful.

"Don't worry about it Tyler, we're all okay, well mostly." Bella was being too nice.

"How did the two of you get out of the way?"

It was time to insert myself into this conversation. I sniffed indignantly. "Edward and I were standing right by them Tyler." I couldn't help the low hiss that escaped. He wouldn't have been able to hear it though.

Tyler glanced at me, blinking. I was used to this kind of reaction from men. "I'm so sorry, I guess I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He finally managed to spit out.

I stuck my nose in the air. "Fine."

A nurse came a little while later. We didn't get a chance to warn her before Anna screamed. Anna wasn't going to let Bella out of her sight, and the tears that ran down her face were enough to convince the nurse to let us come with her.

The nurse did the required tests as quickly as she could, worried about how Anna would react.

I was surprised to see that nothing was wrong with Bella, she didn't even have a concussion. That didn't make any sense at all, I had seen her head make contact with the pavement. And what I had seen looked painful.

I shook my head and settled in to wait for Carlisle, maybe he could explain what was going on.

I couldn't help smiling when the nurse took the neck brace off for Bella. She was so thankful to have it off. The poor girl didn't like attention.

My smile widened when Carlisle and Edward finally joined us.

Carlisle smiled at us before turning his attention to Bella. "So, Miss Swan, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Which technically was true. How it was true we didn't know.

Carlisle turned the lightboard on the wall on. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

Bella shot a glare at Edward and repeated that she was fine.

Carlisle checked her head carefully. "She doesn't have any bumps on her head. She should be fine." He told us quietly, so none of the humans would hear us.

He raised his voice back to a normal level. "Well, your father is in the waiting room, I see no reason why you can't go home; but come back if you feel dizzy or if you have any trouble with your eyesight."

Bella didn't argue, and I didn't blame her. After what happened, she really shouldn't go back to school.

She swung her legs off the bed and hopped down moving too quickly. Carlisle caught her easily, waiting until she was steady before letting go of her.

Bella tried to take Cissy but Alice didn't hand her over, and there was no way I was going to let her carry Anna. Despite the fact that Bella was fine, she really shouldn't push herself, she could still go into shock any minute now; and I wasn't going to take any chances.

Alice led the way and Edward followed after us.

To our surprise Alice turned down a hallway, leading away from the waiting room.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked demandingly.

Alice grinned at her. "We need to talk with you Bella."

I wasn't sure exactly what Alice was doing. She probably wanted to talk to Bella about the story she had set up. I had a feeling Bella would stick to it, I mean what was the other option. If she told someone what she had seen they would lock her up, and the girls needed her. She wouldn't risk it.

We walked into Carlisle's office where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us.

Alice quite happily handed Cissy over to Emmett, and planted her hands on her hips, turning to Bella. "Let's just go ahead and make this quick Bella. I know you know what we are?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, but she couldn't have been as shocked as the rest of us were. Bella knows? How?

Alice laughed. "I can see the future Bella? And I can see your future, as long as you aren't wearing your ring." She glared at Bella's ring.

Bella glanced at it too so we all turned to it.

"So that's what's been blocking your guys' powers," Emmett said understanding coming to him immediately.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Emmett, the rest of us figured it out yesterday when we saw her put her ring on, and Alice couldn't see her anymore."

"That's not all it blocks." Anna said, bouncing slightly in my arms.

Bella glared at Anna. "Anna," she warned.

Alice's grin widened. "We already know that it's concealing the smell of your blood. Come on Bella, you know our secret, you can trust us with yours."

Bella refused to meet any of our gazes.

The pieces of the puzzle were getting stranger, and yet some things were starting to make a little since, especially since we now knew she really was hiding something. "We won't tell anyone. You can trust us." I told her sincerely.

"Just leave it alone."

Alice let her arms fall to her side, relaxing her stance. "Bella, I've seen you when you had your ring off, and I know for a fact you won't expose us. Trust us to keep your secret."

When she didn't say anything, Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. "It's not like we're going to hurt you."

"Just forget about it. Or pretend to, since you can't forget." Her voice broke on the last word. She apparently couldn't forget either.

The door of the office opened and we were surprised to see Bella's dad.

Charlie Swan glanced at the five of us before turning to his daughter. "We need to be heading home, Bells, you need to rest."

Alice turned to Charlie, her eyes pleading. "Chief, you have known us for two years now, you know we're trust worthy. We wouldn't do anything to harm you or your family. I know you know about us too."

How long had she known that the chief of police knew that vampires lived in his town? And when was she going to tell us.

Charlie glanced at Bella, his look thoughtful. He turned to Alice but she decided to turn her attention to Bella again. "Bella,"

Bella stopped her. "Just let it go."

"We're not going to." Alice planted her hands on her fists.

"In that case," Bella paused dragging in a deep breath, "I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "This isn't over."

Charlie took Cissy from Emmett. "Thanks for driving Bella's car over," His words thanked him kindly, but we knew he was putting an end to the conversation.

Emmett nodded.

I set Anna down and went to the desk. Grabbing a post it note, I wrote my phone number down. I handed it to Bella before she could leave. "Whenever you're ready to talk, call me."

Bella glanced down at the phone number and I knew I wouldn't be getting a call any time soon.

We watched them leave. When the door opened again, Carlisle found the five us all lost in our thoughts. I didn't have to be Edward to know we were all thinking about Bella and what her secret could possibly be, and why she wouldn't tell us.

**Author's Note**

** There you have it. The Car crash scene from the Cullens' POV. What did you think?**

** Just curious, how do you think I'm doing with the different POV's, are they still true to the characters? **

** I hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter we will get to see a new POV. Who do you think it will be? Carlisle, Jasper, or Emmett?**

**Look out for the Hunters,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	32. Chapter 32

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, especially how the Cullens react to finding out about Hunters after Bella.**

Chapter 7

**Jasper's POV**

The five of us, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and I, stayed in Carlisle's office until he was ready to head home. We were so lost in our thoughts we just stayed where we were.

"Are any of you coming home tonight?" Carlisle asked, only half joking. He was slightly worried with our behavior.

My siblings stood, their movements robotic as we followed after our father; I wasn't much better.

The emotions coming from everyone were alarming, and slightly overwhelming. Naturally I pushed calm towards my family, hoping to alleviate some of the more stressful emotions.

The five of us, piled into Edward's car and we followed Carlisle home.

Esme was distraught when we got home. She tried to hide it, but I knew. She threw her arms around Rose and Edward first. "Is everyone alright?"

They nodded.

"Everyone's fine, more or less." Emmett shrugged. "Alice gave us all quite a shock, a couple of shocks. Then of course there's Bella."

Esme nodded in understanding as she dragged Edward and Rose towards the dining room. I had a feeling that she wouldn't let go of them easily. She of course knew that a van couldn't hurt them, her motherly instincts were just taking over. She'd calm down in a little while.

We all sat down at the table once again to discuss Bella.

"Catch me up to speed." Esme glanced at each of us.

Emmett gladly started off. "Alice knew that Charlie swan and Bella knew we're vampires."

Esme gave Alice a look of shock. "They knew?"

Alice nodded. She was feeling a little bit ashamed for not telling all of us sooner. "I had a vision of Bella and her dad talking. Bella said something about meeting the resident vampires."

"Why didn't you tell us Alice," Rose demanded to know, she was feeling hurt.

Alice hung her head and sighed. "I should have, but I didn't know how Bella and her dad knew about our kind. The way she was wary of us, I kind of wondered if maybe…" She trailed off but we all got the just of what she meant.

Could a vampire have killed Bella's and the little girls' family?

The emotions in the room shifted alarmingly. Horror, fear, sorrow, curiosity, sympathy, rage, it was a lot to take in. I pushed calm out again, determined to keep this meeting somewhat pleasant.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily, to get everyone's attention. "Alice, what all have you learned from your visions?"

Alice shrugged, sitting up a bit in her chair. "Not much. The first time I had even had a vision of the police chief was that Sunday that you and Esme met Bella and the girls. I didn't see much, just Chief Swan walking into his kitchen to find Bella and the girls."

Her hands instinctually went to her temples. "I've seen some of her just around their house working or playing with Anna and Cissy. There was the one where she mentioned to her dad that she met the resident vampires."

"Tell us about that one, what all did you see?" I rubbed her back as I made my request.

She sighed in exasperation. "It was just a little snip. I saw Bella wiping flour off of her clothes."

"Of course she had to mention her clothes," Emmett interrupted.

My darlin' Alice glared at him before continuing. "She then said 'Well, I met the resident vampires.' Charlie nodded and said 'The Cullen family.' Then the vision disappeared.

"During the rest of the week I saw other small visions, but nothing that gave me any information. That's it."

"You've been hiding something from me since the evening after Bella's first day of school." Edward accused.

"I didn't want anyone to know about the visions until I found out more information to give. That's all I promise." The glare she sent Edward and whatever she was thinking shut him up.

"Thank you for telling us." Esme reached over to pat Alice's hand. "Now would someone tell me what happened today?"

We all grimaced at our mother's request.

"A boy was being reckless," I told her. "He drove into the parking lot too fast, and hit a patch of ice."

"It would have slammed into Bella's car, crushing her and Anna," Emmett added.

Rose's hands curled into fists. "Edward saved Anna and Bell, and I stopped the van from crashing into the car. Bella hadn't been able to get Cissy out of the car yet. I didn't want to chance Cissy getting hurt if the van had hit the car."

"Supposedly though Bella's car can withstand a full on crash like that." Emmett's voice took on a new excitement. We all thought that Bella's car was awesome. Rose and Alice, and I had to admit even myself, were jealous that Edward and Emmett had gotten to drive it. And the rest of us wanted a chance to drive it.

"Cissy still could have gotten hurt though if the van had hit the car," Carlisle reminded him gently.

"None of them were hurt though, right?" Esme grasped Carlisle's hand tightly as she met his gaze.

Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile. "As far as I know the two little girls weren't really checked, but I made sure Bella was fine before allowing her to leave."

Esme turned to Edward and Rose. "The two of you made sure the little ones were fine?"

Rose nodded. "Cissy was fine. Physically Anna is okay, but we won't know how this will affect her mentally."

We all grimaced at that. Would the accident cause more panic attacks for Anna?

"Can you see anything?" Emmett turned to Alice hopefully.

Alice shook her head. Now that Bella knew about her visions she probably wouldn't take off her ring. I could already see how well Alice would take that.

"How badly was Bella hurt?"

None of us knew what to say to Esme's question.

Carlisle gently patted her hand. "That is rather interesting." She gave him a curious look and he continued. "When they arrived at the hospital, Edward came and found me in my office. He told me about the incident and how he slammed into Bella. He pulled Anna into his arms and the three of them crashed into the pavement. Bella's head hit the ground but nothing came up on the x-ray. There were only a few healed contusions. All of Bella's test came back fine, there was nothing wrong with her."

"That doesn't make any sense," Emmett interrupted. "While we were waiting for the ambulance Bella groaned, she was obvious hurt."

_'Maybe she heals quickly.' _

Edward nodded in my direction. "That could be possible."

Emmett groaned. "What could be possible?" He didn't like it when he was left out of the conversation.

"Jasper wonders if Bella heals quickly," Edward explained.

"It's possible." Carlisle was silent for a moment before adding, "all of this is quite the mystery."

I sat up. "What all do we know about Bella?"

"She and her family knows about vampires," Emmett supplied quickly. "She also has a ring that can block your guys' powers."

"She takes care of her two younger cousins, and she is in charge of three companies," Rose added.

Alice huffed beside me. "She has a secret and she won't trust us to keep it."

"She has some sort of balance problem and she's almost always tired."

For some reason I wasn't surprised by Edward's comment. It seemed natural that he'd be the one to comment on her health, what with his two medical degrees. I was surprised though by the emotions he felt, following speaking the words.

"Bella and Anna seem able to have silent conversations," I added once I had dismissed the emotions I felt coming from my younger brother.

"We don't really know much more than that." Carlisle sighed. "We also can't force her to tell us, we need to be patient and let her come to us with her information."

Alice's eyes widened in alarm. "So were just supposed to sit back and do nothing."

Esme shook her head, her smile gentle. "No, we can still encourage her, we just can't push her."

It was clear more than ever now, that we all wanted to get to know Bella. She wasn't like any other human we had come across. She knew about vampires; what else could she know?

Unfortunately though I could tell, Bella didn't want to talk with us.

When Alice had asked Bella to trust us with her secret, I had gotten multiple different emotions from her. The biggest one was guilt, slowly followed by fear. I couldn't begin to think about what could have caused those strong feelings from her. At the same time she had been feeling worry and desperation.

All I could say, was something intense had happened to Bella. And whatever it was scared her. And If I knew anything about emotions, it was how dangerous it was to keep them bottled up. Bella needed someone to talk to, and I doubted she talked with her dad.

"There's not much we can do besides let Bella know that we're willing to talk with her." Carlisle glanced at his watch. He needed to get back to the hospital.

We still hadn't come up with any answers to our questions. And the amount of determination I was getting from Alice, I knew she wasn't going to be patient, like Carlisle wanted us to be. We all understood that we needed to wait until Bella comes to us; but I had a feeling she wouldn't come without a push.

Alice and Edward nodded in my direction. I could tell that Alice was searching the future for the best plan but it was hard since she couldn't see Bella.

"I need to leave so I'm not late." Carlisle stood. He'd have to push it to get the hospital on time. He rushed out of the room.

We all started to get up from around the table.

Alice froze next to me. We all knew what that meant.

Carlisle joined us in the dining room again to kiss Esme goodbye before leaving. He glanced at Alice nervously, seeing the horror I was feeling from her, on her face.

We were all startled by the ferocious growl that Edward let lose. He raced out of the room and we all turned back to Alice.

"Yesterday wasn't an accident." She hissed before running out of the room too. "Hurry and get dressed, we need to get to school now. There's hunters after Bella."

We weren't sure what Alice meant by hunters, but we all fled to our rooms to change.

The five of us got in the car. As we drove away I caught the end of Carlisle's call to the hospital. He was letting them know that there was a family emergency and he would be late to work.

We made it to school in record time, thanks to Edward's driving which had reached an alarming speed. His emotions were going crazy. He had been experiencing new and confusing emotions ever since Bella had come to Forks. I hadn't given much thought to that, the more time that went by, the more time I was giving to the strange behavior of my younger brother. I couldn't help but wonder about it now.

Edward parked in our normal spot and we got out to wait for Bella.

"Carlisle and Esme are waiting behind the tree line," Alice told us. She was trying to find Bella's future, and from the frustration I felt coming off of her, I knew she was coming up blank.

I decided to ask Alice to explain her vision, to distract her. "What exactly did you see Alice?"

Alice ran her hands through her hair, something she only did when she was so frustrated that she didn't know she was messing her hair up. "Bella's dad woke Bella up this morning. He handed her something and said her percentage was up, I don't know what he meant by that. After she looked at the thing he had given her, he told her that she had another problem. He then told her that there were unwanted guests in Forks, and Bella asked whether or not Tyler's van hit any ice."

Alice took a deep breath and continued, speaking fast enough that we had to focus on what she was saying to catch it all. "Her dad then said that the Hunters took over Tyler's car. Bella got up grabbed her ring and put it on. I was able to see her future until she put the ring on, in real time. Unfortunately though the vision was only a few seconds ahead of our actual time. So I only heard a few more seconds before her future vanished."

"Okay, don't leave us in suspense," Emmett pleaded. "Tell us what you saw."

Alice gave us each a quick glance, even going as far to look towards the trees Carlisle and Esme were hiding behind. "Bella said, 'It didn't take long for the Hunters to find me.' And that's the last thing I saw."

The range of emotions I felt coming from my family were staggering. Anger was by far the strongest, shortly followed by protectiveness. There was worry, fear, surprise, and love. The last one coming strongly from my four siblings, all ranging in strength.

I pushed calm towards my siblings, and we all settled in to wait for Bella.

It was a while before the next student arrived at school. The parking lot slowly started to fill up.

Eventually we saw Bella's car pull into the parking lot. We were surprised when it pulled up to the side of the curb, and Bella got out of the passenger side.

Bella's dad got out the driver's side and helped Anna out, while Bella got Cissy. Once Bella had everything, her dad got back in the car and left. I wondered why Bella hadn't driven herself to school. Why had her dad dropped her off?

We didn't get a chance to talk with Bella. Angela and Ben hurried over to Bella once they had seen her. They were only a step ahead of Tyler.

We could hear Tyler asking Bella if she was okay. He was feeling guilty, no doubt about what happened. He obviously had no idea that someone else had taken control of his car. He grabbed the handle of Cissy's carrier, and a low growl burst from my lips. None of my siblings questioned me though since they were growling too.

Sadly none of us had a chance to talk with Bella before school. She was constantly surrounded by people, all of them wondering how she was doing. They all wanted to know how she and Anna had survived.

Whenever someone asked, she told them Edward and Rose had pulled them out of the way, sticking with Alice's story.

None of us dared to go near Bella while she was surrounded by any of the other students. It tended to give the other students the wrong idea. We still wanted nothing to do with them.

It was hard though to simply watch Bella when we wanted to talk with her. My sweet Alice was terrified for Bella and the girls. Her emotions were everywhere, and some of them were slightly worrying me. From the alarming sense of determination coming from her, it wouldn't surprise me if she had decided just to kidnap Bella.

Lunch finally came around and we hurried to get our props and sit at our table. We watched as Bella walked in. I didn't need my powers to tell how Bella was feeling. She was glaring at Tyler, who was carrying Cissy. I couldn't figure out why Tyler was being so dense. Why couldn't he see that Bella wasn't comfortable with him carrying her cousin? And surely he couldn't miss the death glare he was getting from Anna. He was obviously driving Bella and Anna crazy, the two of them looked like they could snap at any second.

Angela thankfully sensed their moods. She had Ben take their trays to a different table, which just happened to be the empty table beside our own.

Bella ignored the five of us and sat down with her back to us. I couldn't help thinking that wasn't the best idea. Then again, most of my thoughts reflected my training in warfare. Turning your back on someone who was dangerous wasn't a good idea.

She started fixing Cissy's bottle and peeled Anna's banana.

We were surprised when Anna climbed out of her seat, and headed towards our table, stopping beside Rose. She grinned up at Rose, a wide smile that appeared to be trying to portray something.

The five of us glanced over at Bella, curious to see what she would do.

Bella sighed but she nodded to Rose before turning back to Cissy's bottle and her food.

Rose picked up Anna and settled her on her lap. Anna grinned at each us as she ate her banana.

"Hey Bella, aren't you supposed to wean Anna away from being with you at all times?" We all heard Angela ask Bella.

We all fell completely silent.

"Mrs. Cullen is a stay at home mom, and Anna already loves her children. She could be the perfect babysitter for the girls," Angela suggested.

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. The excitement that Alice and Rose were feeling was too strong for me to fight, and I smiled before I could control my own expression.

Anna set her banana peel down and stretched her arm across the table as far as she could reach.

"What do you want Anna?" Rose asked quietly.

Anna pointed at the apple sitting on Alice's tray. Alice handed it her. The little girl took a bite of it before handing it back to Alice. She then took the bagel from Edward's tray and ate a bite. This odd little human was eating bits and pieces of each of our lunches.

"I think Anna would like that idea." We all heard Ben say, it was then I realized I hadn't heard Bella's reply to Angela's comment about Esme babysitting.

I glanced over at Bella to see her staring at Anna and Rose. I turned my attention to the two of them again. Anna was reaching for a chip from a bag in front of Emmett. He moved it away from her teasingly until she pouted; crossing her arms over her chest. Emmett laughed and placed the bag on Rose's tray.

My attention was pulled to Edward, by a quick feeling of annoyance. He was staring at Bella. The feeling of annoyance vanished and I wasn't sure why it had. I glanced around trying to figure out my strange brother.

Instead I found Bella staring at said strange brother. Cissy's bottle warmer let Bella know the milk was ready, and Bella pulled her attention away from Edward.

I shook my head and focused on anything beside the two people who were driving me crazy.

"What are we going to do about my Auntie?" Anna whispered, surprising us all.

Alice leaned closer to Rose and Anna. "What do you mean?"

Anna crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes at Alice. "She needs to talk to you." She pointed to each of us.

Well, it would appear we had an ally.

"Do you happen to have a plan to get your Auntie to talk to us?" Emmett asked, ruffling Anna's hair.

Anna giggled, perfectly at eased with Emmett. She only said one word. "Ambush."

The five of us exchanged curious looks.

"After school, we have to wait for Uncle Charlie anyway," Anna explained. "Wait for us after PE. It will work, ask Alice."

I glanced at Alice. "Will it work?"

Alice glared at me before turning to smile sweetly at Anna. "I can't see anything that has to deal with your Auntie and you and your sister. Not while your Auntie is wearing that ring."

Anna laughed. "Don't look for us, look for you guys."

Alice narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, before looking for our future. She smiled. "We'll get to talk with Bella, but I can't see how it will go."

We all smiled, that was fine; all we needed was a chance to talk.

"Come on Anna," Bella called, five minutes before the bell would ring. She gather her stuff together and turned to our table.

Anna had quickly turned to play with Emmett, before Bella could witness our discussion.

Bella walked over to Rose's side, keeping her eyes on Anna. She was trying not to make eye contact. She clearly didn't want to talk with us. "Come on Anna, don't you want to make it to biology on time."

Anna grinned and climbed off of Rose's lap, with Rose's help.

**Edward's POV**

Like most days I was the first to get to the Biology room.

Mr. Banner was working at his desk, his thoughts though weren't on his work. He had gone and gotten a book of science experiments families could do with small children, to give to Bella. He had noticed Anna's interest in science and was more than willing to help see that interest grow.

He stopped Bella when she walked in asked her how she and Anna were feeling, after the accident. After Bella had assured him that they were alright, he gave her the book.

Once discovering what the book was Bella thanked him, she seemed excited about it. I wondered if they'd ever get to do any of the experiments, especially since Mr. Banner asked that they let him know which experiments they do. I doubted Bella would have time to do them with Anna though. It was a shame since Anna did seem really interested in science.

Well if we could get Bella to talk with us, maybe Esme could babysit the girls. She and Carlisle could do some of the experiments with Anna. In fact I'm sure my parents would be more than happy to.

"Bella, Anna," I nodded to them as they sat down.

Anna grinned, and Bella nodded. She looked away though before I could say anything else.

My mood dropped. She clearly wasn't going to talk with me. I didn't know why I had thought she might, she was trying to avoid all of us. And yet I couldn't keep up with whether or not I was avoiding her. They idea of hunters out to get her though, made me want to keep her by my side.

Anna waved the little bag that held her memory game in front of me. I laughed and took the game out, shuffling the six pairs and setting it up.

I played with Anna during the entire class period. Every now and then I'd guess wrong just so Anna could win. She'd giggle excitedly every time I'd guess wrong and before starting the game over. Seeing Anna smile and laugh was wonderful. It made me determined to get through to Bella.

Every once in the while during class I'd glance at Bella. It was obvious that she was thinking about something extremely important. It was so easy to read her face at that moment. She was arguing with herself about something, it was incredibly important. If only…

The bell rang and Bella hurried out of class as fast as she could. I couldn't help feeling hurt, knowing she was trying to get away from me. It didn't help the fact that I knew she wasn't just avoiding me. She was trying to avoid my family too, and possibly the other students, who were still asking her questions.

I sighed and went to Spanish.

_'Man he looks bad.' _Emmett's thoughts surprised me. _'He's been acting weird for a while now. Huh, ever since Bella arrived.'_

Why did Emmett have to start being observant now? I'd never hear the end of it if he figured out why I was acting strange.

_ 'Well technically we all have been acting different, ever since Bella and the girls arrived.'_

I almost sighed with relief, but that would have tipped him off.

After class had started, and we had been told to get to work, I let my mind wander to Bella. Searching through the thoughts of students in PE until I found her.

She was playing basketball. Anna was standing close to her, but far enough away that she wouldn't be knocked over whenever Bella tripped.

Bella's team mates were smart enough to not pass the ball to her, sadly though that didn't stop Bella from hurting herself or others. She tripped quite a few times, and some of the times she took other players down with her. I flinched every time Bella fell down.

_ 'What's wrong? Are you keep an eye on Bella? Nothing happened did it? The Hunters aren't there are they?' _Emmett's thoughts rapidly became more agitated with each question. His worry almost sent him rushing out the door.

I shook my head, and he calmed down.

_ 'You better let me know if something happens.'_

I nodded at his demand, going back to watching Bella and Anna play basketball.

Anna was surprisingly good. The other students like passing her the ball, and watching her dribble it around the court. She was so precious. Whenever she'd end up with the ball close to the rim, Coach Clapp would pick her up so she could shoot it in.

We'd have to get her one of this kid basketball hoops, so she could play, while we were all at school. That is if we ever get Bella to trust us enough with the little girls, I quickly added. I had to remind myself I couldn't make any decisions, I had no right to.

When class ended, Emmett and I headed to the gym. We met the others outside the girls' locker room. The girls who were walking out stared at the five of us curious but we didn't pay them any mind.

It was obvious when Bella was the only student left in the locker room. We could hear her trying to get Anna to stop moving so she could change back into normal clothes. Anna was obvious making sure we'd be the only ones left in the school.

Eventually they exited the locker room.

Mrs. Clapp held the door open for them, and once they had all passed, she left.

Bella glanced at the five of us before glaring down at Anna. For a split second I wondered if Anna would get in trouble for her help in this ambush. She didn't seem bothered though, she was grinning up at Bella. Hopefully that mean she wouldn't be in trouble, none of us wanted that.

_ 'Finally.' _Alice thought triumphantly. She grinned at Bella, as she linked her arm with hers. She started pulling her away from the locker rooms.

Rose took Cissy's carrier, and Emmett pulled Anna up into his arms before tickling her. She squealed.

Bella tried to turn around but Alice tightened her grip so she couldn't.

We walked into the woods where there was a small clearing. It was far enough away that no one would stumble upon us.

"Did you guys happen to forget my dad's a cop? This is kidnapping." Bella asked furiously, once we had stopped.

Alice rolled her eyes. "No Bella, we didn't forget your dad is a cop. Okay, I answered your question, now it's my turn to ask one. Who are the Hunters, and why did they try to kill you with Tyler's van?"

_'Alice, we don't need to scare her away.' _Rose thought angrily. She wisely decided to keep quiet knowing doing anything else could possible frighten Bella more. And it was clear that Bella was already frightened. Her increased heart rate was a dead giveaway.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone? Put yourself in my shoes. If I didn't know what you guys were, you'd be keeping your secrets to yourself."

"How interesting, you would say that." From what I had learned about Bella so far, I knew she was a curious person. "If we were the ones keeping secrets, you'd be just as curious as we are. You would do whatever you could to figure us out. Wouldn't you?"

Bella met my gaze, and her face went blank, her eyes wide. My first thought was that I had frightened her somehow.

She shook her head, finally speaking. "What?"

Alice and Emmett chuckled lowly. Before I could wonder what they were laughing about I heard Charlie swan. He was calling Bella's name.

How had he found us? The thought echoed in each of my siblings mind.

Bella's dad walked into the clearing, he glanced at each of us. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we were just leaving," Bella said before we could answer him.

"Hey Chief?" Emmett asked. _'Maybe if he's willing to talk with us, we can get Bella to.'_

Charlie Swan turned to him after sharing a questioning look with Bella. "It's Charlie," he finally replied.

Emmett nodded. "Charlie, do you trust us?"

"I wouldn't let you stay in my town if I didn't." Charlie answered truthfully.

I couldn't help the annoyed look I gave Bella, knowing my siblings were giving the same one. We then thanked Charlie with smiles.

"But you won't tell us what's going on," Alice said knowingly.

Charlie gave her a stiff nod.

"Charlie, surely you know we'd be able to protect your family." My need to protect Bella overpowered my brain, and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Jasper gave me a curious look, sensing my change in emotions. _'This is getting ridiculous.'_

Charlie met my gaze, and for the first time ever I heard his mind clearly. It was just one word, and it was agonized. _'No!'_

That's when the thoughts of my siblings started bombarding me.

_ 'I guess that explains what's been going on with his emotions. He finally found his mate.' Jasper_

_ 'Awesome, now we won't have to deal with moody Edward anymore.' Emmett _

_ 'Yes, it will be so much easier to help Bella, since she's Edward's mate. Maybe now we can get over this ridiculous silence, and we can all talk about what's going on. Oh, Esme's going to be so excited when she finds out.' Alice_

_ 'No! He can't, this can't be happening. We can't take Bella away from her cousins. They need her. This is so classic Edward, falling in love with a human who can have a normal life.' Rose_

I relaxed my protective stance. I knew if I could have blushed, I'd be as red as a tomato. I hadn't wanted my family to know, especially since I still wasn't sure whether or not I was going to give in to the mating bond. Finding out that someone wanted my Bella dead had pushed me to wanting to keep her by my side to keep her safe. But my more logical side, or as Emmett would say, my stubborn side, was telling me I could protect Bella without her knowing I was there. I really should stay away from her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Charlie's face, his emotions were written so clearly, anger, pain, and sorrow. His glare was slightly scary, and that was saying something because Charlie Swan couldn't hurt me. "I'm sure your family could protect us, you most of all." His glare turned to Bella, but he continued to talk to us. "I need to talk with Bella, if you don't mind."

I nodded motioning for my family to follow me. None of them wanted to leave but they followed after me at vampire speed.

No one spoke, the whole ride home, but the ride for me wasn't silent.

_ 'You can't change her, I won't let you.' _Rose thought furiously at me. _'Those little girls need her.'_

Did she really think that I didn't know that? Of course I wasn't going to change her. The very idea of condemning her to this half-life set my teeth on edge.

_'Everything is going to be perfect. Our family will be complete, and we'll be able to help raise the little girls.' _ Alice's mind slowly turned into a list of things she would do with Anna and Cissy.

Surely Alice could see that a house of vampires wasn't a safe place for the girls. Sure we had planned to get to know them before all of this, but that would have been for only a few years, and only a few hours a week. Her thoughts were thinking along the lines of everyday for most of the day.

_ 'Can't wait to tell Esme, that her little Eddie has found his true love. She'll be so happy.' _I hated it when Emmett called me Eddie.

_ 'How long have you known that Bella is your mate? You know this is going to make everything more interesting. It should make it easier though to keep Bella and the girls away from whatever is after Bella.' _I sighed, Jasper's thoughts were now focusing on strategy and figuring out what sort of danger we were signing up to protect Bella from. I was wondering that myself. Surely a family of seven vampires could handle whatever these Hunters were. It was obvious Bella was different, but that didn't change the fact that she was human. Hopefully that meant this problem was a human problem.

I parked my car beside Rose's, surprised to see Carlisle's. He must not have gone in to work today.

Emmett shot out of the car yelling for Esme. We met her and Carlisle in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked once all five of us had made it into the house. She and Carlisle glanced at us worriedly.

_ 'Bella and the girls are okay right?' _

I nodded answering Carlisle's thoughts

He sighed in relief.

"Guess what?" Emmett was grinning excitedly, further calming Esme and Carlisle. They could tell that his excitement was a good thing.

Esme shrugged. "What?"

"Eddie here found his mate." Emmett jerked his thumb over his shoulder, at me.

"Don't call me Eddie," I growled.

Esme's eyes lit up with excitement and grinned. Carlisle smiled. "Who is she?" He asked.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Bella."

Shock crossed my parents' faces. Esme was the first to recover. "This is wonderful Edward. I'm so happy for you."

"We need a family meeting." Rose didn't bother to wait for a reply. She headed to the dining room and took her seat.

We all followed and took our seats.

I knew what Rose wanted to talk about, so I decided I'd speak before she could. "I'm not going to change Bella, so you can stop threatening me."

Rose's eyebrows rose in surprise.

I continued. "I'm not going to take Bella away from her cousins, they need her."

Rose nodded, realizing I meant what I had said.

The rest of the family watched the two of us carefully. From there thoughts I could tell they didn't agree with my choice, or they were worried about it. Emmett and Alice thought I should change Bella so we could be together forever. Jasper was thinking about how Bella wouldn't last forever, something I knew all too well. Esme wanted me to be happy, and Carlisle was thinking about what would happen if I lost Bella. What none of them knew though was I was coming up with plans that would allow me to take care of Bella without invading her normal human life.

The only difficult part of that plan was trying to ignore the mating bond.

"How long have you known that Bella was your mate?" Jasper asked. From his thoughts I knew he was trying to figure it out based on the surprised changes in my emotions.

I sighed. There really wasn't any point of keeping secrets in our family. "The night of the shopping trip."

Emmett gawked at me. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "That's when everything changed, I'd didn't exactly figure it out until the following night when I went to Bella's house."

"You went to Bella's house the next evening?" Alice narrowed her eyes in confusion.

I realized my mistake and grimaced mentally. What had made me tell them that? I didn't exactly want to hear their thoughts about what I did in the evenings. I could imagine being teased for sitting in Bella's tree while I watched her sleep. The very idea made me sound like a stalker.

"Well," Alice demanded when I didn't answer.

I close my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I've found that it's hard to be away from her. As long as I can see that she's alright, I'm fine."

"You've been watching Bella at night." Rose glared at me. She was able to read me as easily as I could read her, and I could read her mind. "That's where you disappear to every night."

My lack of answer, answered for me. They all knew it was true.

Emmett's face twisted as he tried to find a way to express what he wanted to say. "What, exactly do you, I mean…"

"I sit in her tree," I answered sharply. "That's it." I didn't mention the time I had gone in and added another blanket to Bella and Anna's bed, and checked on Cissy.

"If you were going to watch her from her tree, why not sit in the rocking chair," Emmett suggested. "You could take care of the girls during the night."

"I can't" My words came out sharper than I had meant them to.

He snorted. "Taking care of little ones isn't that hard."

"That's not the problem Emmett!"

Carlisle set his hand on my shoulder keeping me from rising from my chair. "What's going on Edward?"

I sighed, knowing they'd find out eventually. "It's Bella's blood."

They all watched me careful, worry in all of their eyes.

"When she isn't wearing her ring…" I paused shaking my head. "It's like nothing I've ever smelled."

Emmett sent me two different memories, silently asking if what I was dealing with was anything like the two encounters he had dealt with. He hadn't been able to stop himself before he killed them.

I grimaced. "Worse Emmett, much worse."

His eyes widened in alarm. "And you didn't attack her."

The very idea made me growl.

"Whoa there kid, calm down." Emmett lifted his has in surrender.

Carlisle's face became thoughtful. "She must be your singer. Her blood calls for you."

I gripped my head between my hands and nodded. Destiny was cruel. My mate's blood just happened to smell better than anything else in the entire world. I was more dangerous to her than anyone else.

"Is there anything we can do?" Esme rested her head against Carlisle's shoulder her thoughts worried about me. She wanted me to be happy.

_'There might be a way.' _Carlisle's thought surprised me. "You might be able to desensitize yourself from her scent. But that would require you to be near it."

"If Bella's just going to wear her ring every…" Emmett started to say but Alice interrupted.

"No! Bella can't wear that ring constantly. How am I supposed to be able to help her if I can't see her?"

Emmett had no reply.

"Bella doesn't sleep with her ring on," Alice continued. "Edward can work on getting desensitized then, and then eventually Bella won't have to wear the ring." She nodded her head once, ending that conversation.

Jasper started talking about the hunters, wondering who or what they were.

There wasn't much to go by, so speculation became the dominant part of the conversation. I listened to my family come up with theories, but my mind was focusing on Bella. I didn't know who the hunters were, but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Everyone was still talking when the clock in the living room struck ten. I got up and ignored the thoughts of my family members. They all guessed correctly that I was heading to Bella's house.

I raced towards the Swan family house and climbed the tree. All three of the girls were asleep when I got there. None of them stayed that way.

Bella was woken up three different times that night, and I was already dreading how tired she was going to be the next morning.

**Author's Note**

** That was quite a bit of information and discussions, hopefully it wasn't too boring. **

** What did you think? How did I do with Jasper's POV? Did any of you think it was going to be Jasper's POV that I did next?**

** I would like to let you all know that the next chapter is going to be extremely long. Chapter 8 with Bella's POV I mentioned the month of silence, and different things about it, but those things, at least in Bella's POV wasn't important enough to elaborate too much. I'm going to be going into more detail about the month that Bella ignores the Cullens next chapter. The Cullen POV has some points in that month that needs to be elaborated on. Because of that, I'm going to be splitting up chapter 8 into two chapters. I'll be titling them Chapter 8/A, and Chapter 8/B, since they are both apart of Chapter 8 in Bella's POV. I just didn't want the chapter to be way too long. I will post both chapters at the same time, most likely on August 8****th****.**

** I hope you guys liked this chapter, and should you guys find any mistakes, please let me know.**

**Look out for the Hunters,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	33. Chapter 33

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright everyone so this is chapter 8 but it turned out that there was so much information here, that I broke it up into two parts. So this is Part A, I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 8

**Edward's POV**

I stayed in Bella's tree until the very last minute before she had fully awaken. I jumped down and raced on home.

My family was waiting for me when I ran through the door.

_'How are they?' _They all asked.

I shrugged and raced up the stairs to my room. I changed quickly and joined them in the living room.

"I'm certain Bella's going to be tired today. Cissy hardly ever has a problem, I can only guess if she and Anna will be okay today. Cissy woke Bella up twice last night, and Anna woke her once.

"Did Anna have a nightmare?" Rose's voice wavered with concern.

I nodded. "It was the fire again. She was running calling for her parents when she ran into Bella. Bella had Cissy and the three of them ran through the burning building. She woke up when some man in the dream grabbed her hand."

My face hardened and I turned to Carlisle. "I think the hunters caused the fire."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "That would be my guess as well."

"What's the plan?" Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation. _'No one's going to touch my baby sister.' _

The shock on my face as I stared at Emmett caused the rest of the family to stare at him.

"What?" he asked nervously.

Carlisle turned back to me. "What is it Edward?"

I shook my head and looked away from my brother. His thoughts had surprised me thoroughly.

_'What's your deal, she's your mate; that makes her my sister.'_ Emmett rolled his eyes at me before facing a father. "What's the plan?" He asked again.

Carlisle folded his hand on his lap. "There's not much we can do until Bella talks to us. You all need to be patient and let her come to us." His gaze locked on Alice for a fraction of a second longer than the rest of us.

"But Bella won't talk to us," Alice complained. "It could take months before she comes to us. And what if the Hunters try again before she does?"

We all glanced worriedly at Carlisle; Alice did have a point. He nodded in agreement. "We could keep an eye on her. We'll look after her and the girls from afar."

We all agreed to that readily.

"Eddie can take the night shift," Emmett teased.

Before I could yell at him, Jasper spoke. "I think it would be wise to have at least two of us in range to help at all times. Obviously the five of us at school, should be able to keep an eye on them, but outside of school there should be at least two of us with them."

"Whether they know it or not," Emmett added with a grin.

"I agree with Jasper," Carlisle announced. He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Also if Edward is going to desensitize himself from Bella's scent, it would be wise for someone else to join him."

I grimaced hating myself even more for my weakness.

"None of the rest of us have ever smelled Bella's true scent, beside Edward," Jasper reminded us. "We need to find a safe way for all of us to test ourselves, none of us want to hurt her."

"Jasper makes an excellent point." Esme leaned her head against Carlisle's shoulder. "I think we all should go."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. We can go tonight."

I could tell from Carlisle and Esme's thoughts that they weren't exactly thrilled with spying on the girls, but they knew it was necessary.

I myself, wasn't looking forward to having my family come with me that night. Oh well, Jasper had a point.

The five of us younger members got in my car and headed to school. Like always we waited for Bella.

Usually when Bella was pulling into the parking lot, before she parked her car, her eyes would glance at us before returning to the road. No such luck today. Bella didn't look our way.

From our parking spot we watched as she messed with her backpack for a few moments, before getting out of the car. She didn't look over before getting Anna out of the car.

The little girl waved at us as she walked with Bella around the car. She smiled and played the game she had created with us.

While my siblings waved at Anna and watched as she ducked out of sight, I focused on Bella. She was determined not to look over at us. Her intention was obvious; she was going to ignore us.

I sighed, I had known that she would most likely do that, knowing that hadn't help the sharp, quick, pain in my chest. I brushed the slight pain away. Fine if she was going to ignore me, I would ignore her, or rather make it seem like I was ignoring her.

The whole business with the Hunters had pushed any thoughts of staying away from her, from my mind. I could wait for her to come to us, but until she did I would stay far enough away that she wouldn't know I was there, but close enough that I could keep watch for danger. She would think that I was ignoring her too.

Alice patted my shoulder. "Good luck with that."

The others glanced at me curiously as Alice walked away from us.

"What was that about?" Jasper gave me a curious look and I shrugged. He clearly wasn't too interested because he let it drop.

I settled into my seat in first period and looked for Bella in the junior English class. I watched through the entire class period, as Bella did her work and Anna colored.

Second period was the same except Anna got down off of Bella's lap half way through class and sat down in front of Cissy's baby carrier. Third period she was back to coloring while Bella worked.

In fourth period, the students were doing a worksheet, something Bella managed to finish early. She used the rest of the class period to work on homework for her other classes.

When the lunch Bella rang I hurried to get to my chair. I sat down with a tray of horribly smelling human food and fought to keep my head from turning to look at Bella. I knew when she would enter the cafeteria, I could see her talking unwillingly with Jessica.

All through lunch I kept my eyes on the table I was sitting at, refusing to look up and over at Bella. All the while though I watched her through the eyes of Jessica and Angela.

I could see that Anna kept glancing at our table, to be more precise she kept looking at Rose. The little girl was obviously already attached to Rose. I had to say I loved the change she had brought to my sister. The little girls had melted her heart, and the new side to Rose was welcomed.

"Do you get the feeling that Anna wants to join us?" Emmett glanced over at Rose for a quick second before turning back to Anna.

Anna did indeed look like she would get up and come over to our table. I had feeling though that she wouldn't, even though she wanted to.

I survived through lunch, the only time that I had struggled to not look, was when she was passing our table to leave.

Biology would be another problem. Trying to seem like I was ignoring her would be difficult. Thankfully we weren't doing a lab today.

I took my seat and set my stuff down on my side of the desk. I opened the text book and kept my gaze locked on it. I didn't look up when Bella walked in with the girls. Neither of us greeted the other. I did though catch the look of annoyance Anna gave me before rolling her eyes in exasperation.

What that was about, I had no idea.

The hour couldn't pass fast enough. Neither of us were going to budge, no matter how hard Anna pushed. She was bent on getting the two of us to talk to each other. Her look of frustration at the end of the class almost made me feel sorry enough to break the silence first. Almost.

While fifth period had seemed to drag on forever, sixth period flew by. I hurried to my car to wait for the others.

Alice glared at me as she stopped beside my car. "You and Bella are the two most stubborn people in the world."

I shrugged and leaned against my car, waiting for Bella.

Bella never glanced our way from the point that she stepped into our sight, to the moment she had driven away.

My heart clenched when she vanished from my sight.

"We're not going to let her go off alone are we?" Emmett asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Who's going to take the first shift?"

I tossed my keys at Alice, but she took them and sent them to Rose. "I'm going with you." She narrowed her eyes, daring me to argue.

I wasn't going to.

We headed into the woods, making sure that no one noticed. Once we were safely behind the trees, we raced in the direction of Bella's house. We caught up to her car before she made it home.

From the tree line we were able to watch Bella and the girls without them knowing.

Bella helped Anna out of the car. Anna grabbed hold of Bella's hand before she could move to get Cissy. The two of them appeared to be having one of their silent conversations.

Whatever had happened between them, when Anna let go of Bella's hand, Bella shook her head, and her face looked annoyed. She grumbled something unintelligible -even to our ears- and grabbed Cissy out of the car.

The three of them went inside, and Alice and I settled in to wait. Whoever wanted to hurt my Bella was in for a rude awakening. They wanted her, they'd have to get passed me first.

_"Auntie, you should talk to them," _We heard Anna tell Bella not long after they had gone inside. _"They can help."_

_ "Anna, we're not talking about this. We need to stay away from them."_

_ "But…"_

_ "No, Anna."_

Alice turned to me, her eyes filled with tears she couldn't shed, her lower lip trembled. "They need to stay away from us? What does that sound like to you?"

"The truth."

Alice smacked the top of my head. "No! It sounds like Bella's scared of vampires." She rolled her eyes. Her face softened though as she leaned against the tree behind her. "It's looking more and more like the fire was caused by our kind. The fire was obvious their way to cover their tracks."

I growled. Alice's words made since, and that would explain the Hunters. Our kind were natural hunters.

A couple of hours went by in silence before Alice spoke up again. "You know, if you would stop ignoring Bella, we might be able to get her to talk with us. You're her mate after all, if anyone could get her to talk with us it would be you."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. "I don't want to talk about this Alice."

My mind was filled with blurry visions. One after the other, the only thing I could make out in each, was myself.

"I didn't catch most of that."

"Neither did I." She shrugged, closing her eyes and resting her head against the tree. _'Your future is shifting around so much, I can't keep up with it. I know why now though.'_

Before I could duck out of the way she slapped me. I didn't even get a chance to question her.

_'Bella should get a say in this. You can't just leave her without giving her a choice in the matter.'_

"May I remind you that she's trying to stay away from us vampires. Why would she…"

Alice clamped a hand over my mouth. "Do not finish that sentence," she hissed.

Neither one of us spoke until Jasper and Emmett showed up an hour later.

"Everything going alright, here?" Emmett glanced at the house before scanning the woods we were hiding in.

"Everything's fine." Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss, ruffled my hair and pulled Emmett away.

Jasper leaned against the tree Alice had been resting against.

We listened in silence. The television was going, playing what sounded like some sort of children's program.

Charlie's cruiser pulled into the driveway and we watched as he walked inside.

_"Uncle Charlie," _Anna's sweet voice called.

We heard Charlie laugh gently. _"Hello little Belle."_

_ "Hey dad."_

_ "Bella, how was school?"_

Bella's voice was surprisingly upset. _"School was fine, and before you ask, no I didn't talk with them."_

Charlie grumbled. _"Bella, you should talk to the Cullens. If not all of them at least that boy."_

Jasper chuckled softly, wondering if Charlie didn't know my name or if he was just refusing to use it.

_"What would be the point?!"_

Jasper and I shared the same confused look. The conversation definitely had taken a turn neither of us expected. In fact I was figuring she would have the same short argument she had with Anna.

_"The point Bella, is that the Cullens could help." _Charlie's voice was tight, strained as if he was forcing himself to remain calm.

_"This is my problem."_

_ "You don't have to handle it by yourself. What do I have to do to convince you of that?"_

Bella's response was quick and harsh. _"I'm not going to get them involved. I'll take care of this on my own." _Her voice softened. _"I need to stay away from them."_

_ "Bella."_

_ "No, this is how it has to be. You're not going to get me to change my mind!"_

_'Bella's temper could be a problem,' _Jasper thought. _'If it were to get the better of her when she's facing the Hunters, who knows what could happen.'_

_ 'She could get herself killed.' _I thought to myself. The idea of Bella, cold, still and lifeless, caused both of us to double over in pain.

Jasper forced calm through me. "She is fine," he hissed. _'You know you wouldn't have to worry about her so much if you changed her.'_

I growled. That wasn't going to happen. She would not live this monstrous half-life. My resolve to stay away from Bella strengthened. I would continue to ignore her, and watch from afar. Now if only I could stick to that; I wouldn't know until after we took care of the hunters that were after Bella.

As the evening continued and the dark finally set in, Jasper and I moved closer to the house. By the time everyone in the Swan house had fallen asleep, the rest of the family had joined us.

Alice being the little criminal she was, snuck into the house and retrieved some of Bella's clothes for her scent. The rest of us waited for her.

Bella's scent hit me before it did the others. I clenched my fists, it was just like the first time. I doubted I'd ever get used to her scent, not when it changed whenever she wore her ring.

Alice held out three shirts.

"She does have quite a flavor," Emmett said after taking in her scent.

The snarl broke through my lips before his words had even registered all the way, an automatic response."

"Careful Emmett," Jasper warned.

Carlisle brought the conversation around to where it needed to be. "How are all of your thirsts?" He of course had no problem being near the scent.

"Fine," the three woman in the family announced.

Emmett shrugged. "Doesn't bother me any differently than any other human."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "She just smells like the other humans."

They all glanced at me, only to find I had stopped breathing.

Alice held up when the shirts to my face. "You can get used to it Edward, I know you can." _'It'll take a little while but you will.' _She added the last part so only I would hear.

I dragged in a breath through my teeth. The taste made my throat ache.

My family was sympathetic.

The seven of us stood in the woods behind Bella's house and listened for any trouble.

I held Bella's shirt under my nose and gave into the self-torture.

The hours ticked by with no trouble, and no sounds from the house. I of course knew that wouldn't last. Neither of the little girls slept through the night. The inevitable was held off until after one in the morning.

I just barely managed to catch hold of Rose before she could take off towards the house, after hearing Anna scream.

_ "Sh, Anna, you're alright,"_ we all heard Bella tell Anna.

The next thing we heard was the lullaby Bella would sing to the girls.

A closed my eyes as I listened to her sweet voice. Notes that didn't belong in that lullaby, but definitely belonged in one, floated in my mind. I could hear a new song in my mind. So lost in my new composition, I hadn't noticed that my hands moved, floating in the air to play imaginary keys, until the thoughts of my family members interrupted the music.

_'I wonder if he knows how ridiculous he looks when he does that.' _Emmett

_ 'You should really try and stay focused.' _Jasper

_ 'Whatever he's playing it's not the same as what Bella was singing.' _Rose

_'If you want to go home and finish Bella's lullaby you can.' _Alice

_'A new song, it's been so long. I can't wait to hear it.' _Esme

_'He's already changed so much. Bella is good for him. If only she'd talk with us.' _Carlisle thoughts turned, trying to think of ways to get Bella to trust us.

I managed to stay in the woods with my family, instead of going and sitting in the tree.

Alice quickly returned the tops to wherever she had gotten them from, and the seven of us head back home.

Nothing had happened to Bella that first day, hopefully this plan of ours would continue to work. Eventually we would meet up with the Hunters, hopefully we'll be ready.

Days went by, each one ending up being more difficult than the last. I couldn't fathom how that was possible. I would have thought that with time it would be easier. That wasn't the case.

The entire family had a new routine. During the weekdays the five of us younger members would keep an eye out during the school day, then the seven of us would switch up who was waiting in the woods during the afternoon and night. Though, I've gone back to spending the nights in Bella's tree.

On the weekends we would follow Bella and the girls anywhere they'd go. It would appear though they don't go anywhere unless it was necessary. Usually the three stayed home, Bella working, and Anna playing inside. It seemed unfair that Anna didn't really get to spend time out side.

The bell signaling the end of class shook me from my thoughts.

I quickly scooped up my things as Bella packed up her own stuff. Normally I would leave the classroom while she got the girls ready to go outside. I started to leave but a small tug on my sleeve made me stop.

Anna gave me a soft smile and pleading look before turning her back on me to face Bella.

I flipped through my notebook, making it look like I had forgotten something, not that Bella would believe that if she was paying attention.

To my surprise the three of them headed for the door, and Anna never explained what she wanted.

I shook my head and headed for the door. Rounding the desk I noticed an oddly folded piece of paper on the ground. It was obvious who had left it.

I picked up the paper and unfolded it finding a kid's drawing. I had to admit for a three year old she did a good job.

_'What's you got there?' _Emmett asked after I had sat down beside him.

I showed the drawing to him. "Anna left that for me. She apparently doesn't want Bella to know I have it though, she left it on the floor for me to find."

Emmett laughed lightly. _'This is cute, Anna did a good job.'_

I nodded in agreement.

_ 'What exactly is it though?'_

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Emmett, look at it. That's a shopping cart." I pointed to the cart behind two stick figures, one a man and the other a woman.

_'So what's that?' _Emmett to the other cart which had a strange curved shape sitting in the front of the cart.

I looked over the rest of the picture before realizing what it was. "Okay, that is Cissy's baby carrier." I then pointed to the smallest stick figure in front of the cart with Cissy's carrier. That's Anna, so that's probably Bella." I pointed to the person beside Anna.

_'And the other two?'_

"I'm not sure, but that box full of yellow crescents has to be the banana stand at the grocery store.

Emmett's face scrunched up as he stared at the picture. _'You think Anna was trying to put words on the flag in the banana stand?'_

I glanced back the picture. In the corner of the box the bananas were in, was a flag. On the flag was a bunch of squiggly lines, it was possible that it could represent a word.

We met the others at the car, where Alice announced she knew I had the picture.

"The two other people are Carlisle and Esme."

The others were used to her cryptic words when it came to visions.

Emmett snatched the drawing from me. He glanced at it thoughtfully. "How do you know they're supposed to be Carlisle and Esme?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's a picture of when Bella and the girls met Esme and Carlisle."

"I wonder why Anna didn't want Bella to know she gave that to you," Emmett wondered aloud.

The others, after hearing his words turned to me.

Alice reached a hand out for the picture. "Let me see that."

Emmett handed it to her, and she examined it.

"Hmm, we need to show this to Esme." With that she hopped into the passenger seat.

Jasper stopped Emmett from getting into the car. "You three go on ahead, Emmett and I will keep an eye on Bella and the girls."

I nodded before getting behind the wheel. Once Rose had gotten in the backseat I hurried home.

Esme was working on a set of blue prints in her study. Her thoughts, before she realized she needed to monitor them, were thinking about our houses we already have, and how she could change my room in them so they'd be Bella's and my rooms. I also caught plans for a nursery for the girls in this house. She already had the room beside my bedroom cleared out. Once she heard my Volvo turn onto our driveway she immediately cleared her thoughts and headed downstairs to wait for us.

Alice jumped out of the car as soon as I had it parked in the garage. "Esme, does this mean anything to you."

Esme took the picture and cooed. "Did Anna give you this?"

I nodded as I stepped into the living room. "We're wondering if there's anything important about it. Anna made a point to make sure Bella didn't see her give it to me."

"She left it on the floor for him," Rose added.

Esme laughed gently before looking the drawing over seriously. "I'd say this was the day we met them, but there wasn't a flag with the bananas that day." She tapped the picture thoughtfully before gesturing for us to follow.

We walked into the kitchen and Esme pulled out the recycling. She grabbed the grocery ads and right there on the front page was a picture of the banana display. Bananas were on sale, but it was only going to be on Saturday between one thirty and five. We all knew what Anna was trying to tell us now. Bella was going grocery shopping on Saturday.

**Carlisle's POV**

My darling wife and I had just pulled into the parking lot of the town's grocery store. Edward had called to let us know when Bella had headed for the car.

We were exiting our car when Bella parked unknowingly two rows over. Even with the sale going on in the store there weren't many people shopping today. We were able to clearly see Bella's car, and we could of course hear her and Anna talking.

_"I want all the bananas." _Anna giggled in what I was sure was anticipation. It had been made clear that the little one loved bananas.

Bella laughed sweetly. _"We need to leave some for everyone else Anna."_

_ "Can we get a lot?"_

_ "We'll see Anna."_

Through the window in the back of Bella's car we were able to watch as Bella grabbed a circular device. She shook her head and put it away.

_"Sorry Anna, we need to head back home."_

_ "But… Do we have to?"_

_ "You know Uncle Charlie doesn't want me to take any chances."_

_ "We'll be super quick. Get bananas and leave." _Anna's little voice was heartbroken as she pleaded.

Bella's was hesitant though. _"We have to be real quick, in and out faster than we've ever been."_

Esme already had her phone out and calling Rose. She explained what we had heard while I scanned the area for danger. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Edward stepped up beside me, he had been waiting in the forest. He wasn't letting Bella out of his sight for long, especially if he couldn't monitor with his ability to read others' minds.

"I'm not getting anything," he said.

Esme put her phone back in her purse and turned to us. "The others are on their way."

Edward and I nodded, and the three of us watched as Bella got out of her car and quickly helped Anna out. The two of them rounded the car and Bella decided to carry Cissy without her carrier.

Esme and I waited until the three of them were in the store before following. We had to pause outside the doors because Anna was checking the carts.

Bella ran a hand over Anna's curls. "Come on Anna, we need to hurry."

Anna quickly checked another cart before deciding that it would do. "To the bananas."

I chuckled softly while Esme laughed. That was one remarkable little girl.

We walked in and I grabbed one of the carts that Anna hadn't checked yet. I couldn't help wondering if she would have approved. That made me laugh.

"What is so funny?" My dear wife asked as she placed her purse in the cart.

I nodded towards the cart. "Just wondering if it would have passed her test."

Esme laughed with me. "We'll never know, but maybe we'll get a chance to actually witness her testing them."

I knew Esme would enjoy that. Honestly I could see myself enjoying watching the little one pick out the perfect cart. The simple action brought so much joy to her, that getting to see it would be a gift.

We set out for our own shopping, just the pretense for being in the store, we were solely focused on Bella and her cousins. Any sign of danger and we'd be at their sides.

Thankfully nothing happen. No one tried to harm them.

As a man who detests violence, I normally wouldn't want to fight. This situation though was different. I already considered Bella a part of my family. Edward and her belonged together, as much as Esme and I did. I would do anything for my family. I would protect them with my life, and I most certainly would fight for them.

**Edward's POV**

Since the 'could have been' incident at the grocery store, nothing else had happened to Bella. We still followed her around everywhere, but there hadn't been any trouble.

We had all seen the small circular device that Carlisle and Esme had told us about. From what we had seen, Bella checked it at least once a day. We were almost certain that it was how she was tracking the hunters, but we couldn't be positive.

Our biggest problem lately now was how tired Bella was. She wasn't getting enough sleep at night, and it was slowly taking its toll. She would seem fine in the morning but by the time first period ended I could see that she was tired.

It had been sixteen days since I had last talked with Bella and I almost gave in and asked her what I could do to help. I had to bury my nose in my text book to keep myself from asking. Bella looked well, horrible. She set Cissy's carrier down, and freed her from the buckles before grabbing her stuff out.

Anna climbed onto my lap, too nervous to sit with Bella who was so tired she didn't even notice.

Thankfully PE was a free day. Bella spent the class period walking hand in hand with Anna, around the gym.

My siblings and I waited beside my car for Bella. It had taken Bella so long in the locker room that our two cars were the only ones left in the parking lot when she finally appeared.

_'We've got to do something.' _Rose declared in her thoughts.

_'Poor Bella, looks exhausted.' _Alice

_'We're not going to let her drive home are we, she looks as tired as she did after the time Alice and Rose went shopping with her.' _Jasper eyed me nervously.

I doubted Bella would let any of us drive her home, but we shouldn't let her drive.

_'Forget waiting for Bella to come to us, she needs help, big time.' _I agreed wholeheartedly with Emmett's thought. We just needed to figure out what we could do to help.

From the angle we were at we were able to watch as Bella buckled Cissy's carrier into the seat. She double then triple checked it before shutting the door. She tossed her backpack in the front seat and she and Anna went around to the other side.

We couldn't tell how many times she checked to be sure Anna was secure in her car seat, but we didn't see Bella get in the car for a few minutes.

When no one made a move to stop Bella from getting behind the wheel, Jasper started to head for Bella's car. Alice grabbed a hold of his arm but that didn't stop him. He was determined not to let her drive.

He froze halfway to her car and I quick glance through Bella's windshield told me why.

Bella had her head rested on her steering wheel, and if I hadn't known any better I would have thought she was sleeping.

A police cruiser pulled into the parking lot and Charlie Swan got out of the passenger seat. "Thanks for the ride Mark, and thanks for covering the rest of my shift."

Deputy Mark drove away and Charlie nodded in our direction. He helped Bella out of the car and into the passenger seat and then they were gone.

The five of us were in my car in a flash and sped towards our house. We had to do something to help Bella.

I didn't bother parking in the garage. I stopped once we were outside the house, and we all bolted inside.

Carlisle and Esme who had definitely heard my car tear up the driveway were waiting in the living room, both of them worried.

Emmett didn't wait for either one of them to ask. "Charlie had to drive Bella home. His deputy dropped him off and he drove back. He's going to stay with them the rest of the day."

Rose picked up the explanation effortlessly. "Bella was exhausted, all of her responsibilities are finally taking its toll."

"She's not getting enough sleep, she looked absolutely horrible today," Alice added.

"I don't know how much more she can deal, at least three of her teachers wanted to send her home." I had agreed when those teachers had thought about sending her home, but I could also understand their reasons for not wanting to call attention to her. The rumors that were being spread about Bella were awful, and if she had gone home early they would have gotten worse. So far though they hadn't bothered Bella, so I still thought they should have sent her home.

Carlisle's thoughts dragged me out of my own and into his. He was thinking about sleep deprivation.

With my own medical training I had a list of everything that could happen to Bella health wise because she wasn't getting enough sleep. I grimaced. "We can't let this continue. Bella's got to have more sleep."

Carlisle nodded immediately in agreement. He thought about ways for us to talk to Bella, she needed to trust us for us to be able to help her.

"Bella's not going to listen to us are even talk to us, any time soon. We need to do something now." I was hit by a heavy dose of Jasper's powers. I relaxed, knowing he was just trying to keep this conversation as calm as possible. It would make it easy to come up with a plan.

"What were you thinking Edward? There isn't much we can do without her knowledge." Carlisle had a point, but Rose already had a plan.

"We could take care of the girls at night." She told the rest of the group since I already knew. "She needs the sleep," she added before anyone could argue.

Emmett gestured to me with his hand. "I already suggested that he could care for the girls at night."

Rose glanced at me uncertainly. "It might not be a good idea for Edward to be the one to take care of the girls. Bella might not appreciate it. It's almost certain that she won't like this idea, but she'll appreciate it once she's getting enough sleep." Nothing was going to deter Rose. Even if no one else agreed, she already planned to take care of the girls, even if she had to be the one to do it. She would deal with Bella's possible wrath whenever she found out.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head as he went through a list of ideas. He couldn't find one that would be better than Rose's. "I think Rose is right. If we take care of the girls Bella can sleep. It's true that she is not getting enough. This might be the only way to help that until Bella trust us enough for us to really help."

Emmett took a seat. "I'm game."

Alice agreed to, and I was all for any plan that would help Bella.

Carlisle and Esme shared a long look. He smiled grimly before nodding.

Alice glanced at each of us. "So who's taking care of the girls, or are we going to switch every night."

Carlisle put a stop to that idea. "I think it would be more appropriate if the person sneaking into Bella's room at night, was a woman. I'm sure Bella would appreciate that none of us men were in her room."

Emmett stuck his thumb in my direction. "What about lover boy there? We can't exactly keep him away. And it would be easier for him to get used to her scent if he was in her room." He then had the nerve to add with a laugh, "it's Edward after all, he's not going to do anything inappropriate."

"It also might be helpful to have another set of hands just in case both girls are up at the same time," Alice added thoughtfully.

I sighed, agreeing with both of their logic.

"I think Esme should be the one," Rose announced. I had figured she'd say she wanted to. Her thoughts said it all though. She voiced them aloud for the others. "I doubt Bella could get too mad at Esme."

"Who could ever be mad at Esme," Emmett interrupted.

Rose continued as if she hadn't heard him. "Esme would easily be able to care for the girls. She also knows how to be quiet. Esme's motherly instincts can handle anything that could come up during the night."

If our mom could have blushed she would have. She smiled at the compliments. "I'm willing to help."

"I believe it's decided then." Carlisle placed a hand on Esme's shoulder.

With that issue taken care of, I got up and headed to Bella's. Hopefully nothing had happened while none of us were watching.

The ran to Bella's house relaxed me. I assumed though that was only because I knew we were going to help Bella with the girls. Now that we had some sort of plan I could relax.

I jumped into Bella's tree and sighed.

Bella had no doubt gotten home and fallen to sleep as soon as she had laid down. She hadn't changed into more comfortable clothes, and she had fallen asleep on top of the covers. Her shoes were still on.

She stayed in that position practically motionless until Charlie came in the evening to put the girls to bed. He gave his daughter a sorrowful look before preceding to care for Anna and Cissy. He had both girls ready for bed quickly, and Cissy in her crib sleeping peacefully. Before he could tuck Anna into bed though, he had to make room on the bed.

He carefully slipped Bella's shoes off and set them under the bed. While he lifted Bella, Anna pulled the covers down. She climbed into bed and Charlie tucked the two of them in.

"Night little Belle," he whispered before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Esme arrived shortly after Charlie shut the door.

I carefully opened the window, and the two of us climbed in. There wasn't much room for the two of us inside. With that in mind, I went a sat in front of the door on the floor.

Esme took a seat on the rocking chair and we waited. After a little while Esme silently asked if I was alright.

Truthfully, the pain in my throat was manageable. I could deal with pain as long as it meant Bella was fine.

Anna's nightmares started around midnight that night. I pointed to the bed letting Esme know.

She got up and moved to the bed. I could tell that she wasn't sure whether or not this was a good idea. Any doubt she had, vanished when she heard Anna whimper in her sleep. She carefully took Anna from the bed and rocked her in the chair.

When Anna opened her eyes, I had expected that we would need to calm her down, figuring that she would be scared. She though didn't seem bothered to be in Esme's arms, and she interestingly enough, didn't seem surprised. She buried her head into Esme's shoulder and fell back to asleep quickly, listening to Esme's soft voice sing to her.

When Cissy woke up three hours later, I was able to see into her mind and determine that she was hungry. Most of the baby's thoughts were pictures, since she was unable to form words or sentences.

Esme lifted Cissy into her arms before she had fully woken up, and before she could cry. While she quietly cooed to the baby to keep her calm, I made the bottle.

Cissy was surprising too. She wasn't bothered at all by being held by a strange woman she had never met before. She held one of Esme's fingers while Esme bounced her gently in her arms.

I handed Esme the bottle once it was ready, and she sat down on the rocking chair. She was complete enthralled by the baby in her arms.

I smiled as I watched Esme interact with the two small children. My mother really was the perfect mother.

When we left that morning I was feeling like we had finally done something helpful. Esme was thrilled with the outcome. Bella had been able to sleep the entire night, and the little girls had absolutely no problems with Esme.

At school I counted a total of six different times that Bella almost came and talked with us. I knew she wanted to most likely yell at us, realizing immediately how she had been able to sleep through the entire night.

None of us were happy when she'd catch herself and go back to ignoring us.

Well at least we could take care of the girls at night. Eventually we'd get Bella to talk to us.

**Esme's POV**

I rocked Anna in my arms, wishing more than anything that I could make her bad dreams go away. She curled into a little ball in my arms and her little body shook. I didn't just feel bad for her. My poor son could see her nightmares and they were always about the fire.

I absolutely loved these girls, all three of them, and I wished so badly that I could take away all their troubles.

I could take some comfort from the thought that we were helping Bella. Also, she wasn't mad enough to confront us, so hopefully that meant she was alright with this.

I couldn't let myself feel bad about helping. Bella need to sleep, but the girls needed to be cared for.

Eventually Anna was able to go back to sleep. I tucked her back into bed, resisting the urge to brush Bella's hair out of her face.

I had just sat back down when Edward point to Cissy's crib. I laughed silently, glad that I didn't need to sleep. These poor girls tonight were up and down. Cissy wasn't staying long in her crib. I took her in my arms and gratefully rocked her, glad to be able to have this experience. I quietly sang the song that we had all heard Bella sing to the girls. It was such a sweet song.

When Cissy had finally gotten back to sleep, I decided against putting her back in her crib. Something must be making it uncomfortable for her.

Hearing my thoughts, Edward got up and checked the crib. "There's nothing out of the ordinary, it looks fine."

Then why wasn't she staying asleep in her crib. That's when it hit me. She was too hot; that's why she would always go back to sleep in my arms.

I got up and looked through the dresser for some cooler pajamas for Cissy. I found some and quickly changed her.

The next time I set her in her crib she stayed asleep for the rest of the night.

I sighed and sat back down on the rocking chair. I hoped it wouldn't be much longer before Bella and the girls would truly be a part of our lives. I always found myself missing them during the day. I felt like I was missing a piece of my family.

**Author's Note**

** I'm almost certain that this is my longest chapter, but who knows, this is only part A of chapter 8. Part B could easily be as long, we'll see. **

** How did I do with Carlisle's point of view? **

** Were the scenes where Esme took care of the girls what you expected? Did you like them? What did you think about Esme's point of view there at the end?**

** What did you think about how Anna tried to help them? Do you think the picture ended up in a frame or on the fridge?**

** Just to answer a question real quick. When I made my parting words "Don't get on Jane's bad side" I was meaning Jane of the Volturi, don't get on her bad side. **

**Now, onto part B,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	34. Chapter 34

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** I'll keep this short so we can jump right into the story. Here it is, part B for chapter 8. **

Chapter 8 part B

**Edward's POV**

Esme and I climbed through Bella's window. Like every night before, I took a seat on the floor by the door, out of the way. Esme took a seat on the rocking chair and we waited.

_'How are you doing?' _Esme asked silently after an hour of silence.

I shrugged. The burn in the back of my throat and the pain that accompanied it, was bearable. "It's getting better," I whispered truthfully. I made my voice barely loud enough for Esme to hear, knowing there was definitely no way it would disturb Bella or the girls.

A half hour later I pointed to Cissy's crib.

Esme got up and lifted Cissy into her arms.

Once the baby was awake I was able to see a picture of her bottle in her mind.

"She's hungry."

Esme quickly fixed the bottle. She gently bounced Cissy to keep her quiet while we waited for her bottle to heat up.

While Esme was feeding Cissy, Anna started having a nightmare. I pushed myself off of the ground and ever so carefully, extracted Anna from the covers without disturbing Bella. I held Anna shaking her gently to wake her up. I mumbled soothing words until I saw her eyes open.

She buried her head in my chest and I did my best to comfort hurt while she cried.

Esme put the now sleeping baby back in her crib and took Anna. She rocked her, and sang quietly.

Anna rubbed her eyes tiredly, resting her head against Esme's shoulder. She mumbled my name so I moved closer.

"What is it Anna?"

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I have plan. It will work."

I couldn't resist running my hand over her curls. "What's your plan?"

She yawned. "No more talking." That was the last thing she was able to say before falling back to sleep.

At first I hadn't been sure whether or not that would work, but much to my surprise and my siblings' four days after Anna had stopped talking, Bella parked beside our car at school

We all stared at her in shock. We couldn't believe that Anna's plan had worked so quickly.

We watched as she grabbed the strange circular device we had seen her use before. I couldn't help wondering why she wasn't trying to hide it from us.

Bella finally opened her door and once it was shut, Alice bounced over to Bella. "Is that how you're tracking the Hunters?" She whispered so no one would overhear her.

Bella snorted, and rolled her eyes, angering both Alice and Jasper.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "You're really annoying me you know, what with wearing your ring all the time."

Bella laughed as she helped Anna out of her seat. "I don't wear the ring all the time, Alice. And I'm sure you know the only time I take it off is before going to bed." She set Anna on her feet and faced Alice.

Much to the delight of my sister, Anna happily ran over to Rose. The little girl wrapped her arms around one of Rose's legs, hugging her tightly.

Rose picked her up, her face lit up with a smile of happiness.

I turned back to Bella when I head Jasper ask, "So what made you decided to start talking to us again?"

Bella sighed and nodded towards Anna. "She stopped talking."

Their five of us couldn't help smiling.

Emmett decided to break the silence. "Would you tell us why you're desperately trying to stay away from us? I mean, you don't seem afraid of us, yet you won't let us be your friends."

"I'm not afraid of you." Bella replied after a moment of thought. I wondered if she was telling the truth.

"Then why do you make friends with the other students, but not us?" Emmett pouted; his face making Anna giggle.

Bella blinked, she seemed surprised by his words. They had sparked some sort of war inside of her. We all could see the conflicting emotions on her face. Oh how I wished I could read her mind.

She finally seemed to come to a decision. "Okay, but I'm warning you now, I'm not a good friend for you guys. If you're smart you'd stay away from me."

The five of us laughed at the absurdity of her words. What could Bella do to us? Sure she had a problem with some Hunters but we all believed we could handle that problem whether it was human or not.

"I think that's our line," Jasper said. He added mentally, _'She truly believes we should stay away from her. Like she could be dangerous to us. You can see it in her eyes.'_

I nodded my head subtly letting him know I had heard him.

"So we'll see you at lunch?" Emmett asked eagerly.

Bella shook her head, and her next words made my long dead heart soar, before I could stop it. "No, I'll sit with Edward today at lunch, while the rest of you get Anna and Cissy. That way when all the gossipers in the school start asking questions, we can say we're letting Anna get comfortable with your family, so your mom can start watching her and Cissy during school hours."

_'Yes!' _Alice and Rose were both doing happy dances in their heads.

_'Finally, I thought she'd never talk with us.' _I met Emmett's gaze, I had thought that too, but unlike him I hadn't thought that was a bad thing. I didn't like it, but I also saw it as the best option.

"We better get to class, the bell will ring in two minutes," Alice warned. She lowered her voice so low that only we were able to hear her. "Don't forget, we're going to walk Bella to her classes." She took Jasper's hand and the two of them ran off into the woods. Mr. Banner was doing blood typing in Biology today, so Alice and I would have to skip. Jasper was ditching too to keep Alice company.

Bella grabbed Cissy and her backpack out of the car, but now that Bella was talking to us, there was no way we were going to let Bella carry the baby around. We knew how much it tired her out.

Emmett asked if he could carry Cissy. He looked hopefully between Bella and the baby. When Bella held the carrier out for him to take, his face split into a wide grin. Emmett quite obviously was already wrapped around the baby's finger.

The three of us walked Bella and the girls to first period. As we walked away we heard Anna talk to Bella again. _"One step closer."_

We laughed all the way to our different classes.

**Emmett's POV**

I loved Anna, I definitely already considered Bella and her little cousins, family. Anna was amazing though. And her sneakiness was hilarious.

All through first period, I was thinking about how her plan had worked. Who would have believed, it would? I know I didn't. I guess being able to hear Anna talk was a big deal for Bella, but for it to be a big enough deal for her to talk to us, just to hear Anna; that just blew my mind. I was certain Bella was far more stubborn than four days of silence from a three year old.

Every few minutes I couldn't help chuckling, when I'd think about Anna's comment about being one step closer. I could only imagine how her mischievously little face had looked.

I couldn't wait until Bella was fine with being around us. It was going to be so much fun having three humans around. Obviously Edward wouldn't be so moody thanks to Bella, and the little girls made Rose happy, and of course the rest of us were excited to get to know the three of them.

What I had seen of Anna I already knew she would be fun to pull pranks with. The anticipation made me smile wide.

When the bell finally rang I hurriedly got up and headed for Bella's classroom.

I waited outside for her. I tried to wait patiently but my thoughts were slowly drifting to things I could do with the newest members of the family.

I didn't realize Bella had raced out of the classroom until she had run right smack into me. That had to hurt. She didn't seem to be hurt though.

I smiled and took Cissy's carrier. She didn't seem to mind.

I didn't know what to say, and Bella didn't supply any conversation, so I stayed quiet.

As I walked them to Bella's second class, part of my brain was focused on looking for trouble, so far there didn't seem to be any, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I made sure that Bella was between the walls of the buildings and me, not letting anyone have a clear shot of her.

Anna walked between Bella and I. She held onto Bella's hand smiling away. It made me wish she didn't have to be in school. She should be at home playing outside and having fun.

According to Edward she liked sports. Our back yard was plenty big enough for her to play in, and Esme could play with her even while watching Cissy.

I smiled down at the baby who looked as if she was trying to decide whether or not to be awake. Her little eyes opened and I smiled. It was true, Cissy already had me wrapped around her little finger. I'd do anything for her, for any of them I amended. Bella was going to be my baby sister after all, her family was my family.

I walked into the classroom with them and set Cissy's carrier down beside Bella's desk. Before leaving I ruffled Anna's hair and offered Bella a smile, hoping to put her at ease.

As I walked to my own class, no longer having the blessed distraction of the girls I heard the whispers of the other students.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. It would appear that Bella was no an outcast since we were hanging out with her. I tried not to care. Bella didn't bother with most of the student body. From what I had seen she really only thought of Angela and Ben as friends. That was good the two of them were practically the only good kids in the school, and they were good friends for Bella.

I took my seat, not bothering to pay attention though; I was thinking about my newest sister.

**Jasper's POV**

I never enjoyed high school, all the hormonal teenagers were difficult to deal with, with my powers. I'm sure it was the same for Edward. Our powers made it hard for us to be around people sometimes.

I packed up my things before the bell could ring ending second period. My class was the closest one to Bella's and we all were figuring that she might try to bolt out of class. What with how my three siblings had walked her and the girls to first period, and Emmett had walked them to second.

With the still uncertain threat hanging over Bella's head, we weren't taking any chances.

As soon as the bell ran I hurried to Bella's classroom.

She bolted out of the classroom not even a minute later, almost running into me.

My face split into a grin, we had been right.

I reached for Cissy's carrier and she let me take it. While my powers didn't work while Bella was wearing her ring, I could easily read her emotions thanks to her eyes. She was suspicious, but there were also some of the emotions I had felt from her on the rare chance that she wasn't wearing the ring. She was nervous, fearful, sad, and conflicted.

Thanks to the ring I couldn't help. I thought about what I could say to make her feel comfortable, but I didn't know what might comfort her.

Bella didn't seem to mind the silence though. Bella was one of those people who could enjoy the comfort of silence, I could understand that. I enjoyed the relaxation that the quiet brought, too.

Anna on the other hand seemed like the best of both worlds. She enjoyed both the silence and the noise. She held Bella's hand as we walked towards Bella's next class. She skipped in between the two of us, humming the tune of a very popular southern song.

My thoughts were pulled away from the girls when I heard the whispering. This younger generation had absolutely no respect. Always being so rude just to get attention. It made me wonder where we had gone wrong. Obviously someone had showed them how to be this cruel. What generation had turned into the bad egg?

I didn't even understand the point of gossip. Most of it was just hurtful. Thankfully Bella and Anna couldn't hear it. Though I doubt Anna would understand some of the words she would have heard, that didn't mean she should hear it.

I was surprised when Anna's little hand grabbed mine. She smiled up at me.

I couldn't help the smile that I returned. How could I not smile back after seeing her sweet happy face?

Anna was going to be fun to be around. She was always happy, something that was welcomed for an emotional sponge like me. That was one of the many reasons why I loved Alice, she was hardly ever anything but happy. It would be nice to be able to be around another person like that.

Anna refused to let go of my hand until after we had walked into the classroom. I set Cissy down, and ruffled Anna's curls.

I was really enjoying getting to be around them, without having to worry about hurting them.

I bid them goodbye and headed to my own classroom, looking forward to lunch time for once.

**Rose's POV**

I rushed out of my third period class, excited to actually talk with Bella and Anna.

When Bella walked out of her class, she found me waiting against the lockers across from the door.

I was surprised when she walked over to me and held out the handle for Cissy's carrier. I smiled and took Cissy for her.

"Esme's really looking forward to getting to meet you and the girls." I didn't know what the others might have said to her, but I was going to try to get her to come around to see Esme as soon as possible. The more time she spent with us, where we could keep her and the girls safe, the better.

"Your mommy's nice," Anna grinned up at me.

I smiled back down at her. I tried to hide my amusement. Anna really like having Esme take care of her during the night.

"You'll like Esme, she's already got stuff ready at our house for you." It was true, Esme had already gotten snacks for both Anna and Bella. She also had games and toys for Anna to play with, then there was of course the stuff she was getting together for a nursery so the three of them could spend the night. She was even looking for the perfect bed to put in Edward's room for Bella.

Anna started bouncing excitedly. Bella and I laughed as we watched her. She was so happy. I silently promised to make sure she never stopped smiling.

I glanced over at Bella. She appeared to be lost in thought. As I scanned the area for danger, I also kept a close eye on Bella. Knowing her, she probably shouldn't walk around so distracted. She could trip over air when she wasn't distracted. I wouldn't let Bella hurt herself though.

I carried Cissy into the classroom for Bella, setting the carrier down and unbuckling Cissy before facing Bella again. "I'll see you at lunch."

I ruffled Anna's curls. She closed her eyes and leaned into my hand, soaking in my touch. I grinned, absolutely thrilled.

Something happened though and I had to fight to keep my face even. For a brief second I felt something. I wasn't sure exactly how to explain it. One minute there was nothing, then the next I felt warm, but just for a second. I felt stronger too. I didn't know what it was. I couldn't even be sure if it had come from Anna.

I pushed the strange feeling away, hopefully soon we would be able to ask Bella about stuff like that. None of us knew how long Bella was going to take before she was ready to actually talk about the important stuff.

I really hoped that she wouldn't wait long, especially for Edward's sake.

Now there was a problem. We needed to figure out what was going to go on about the two of them. He couldn't change her, Anna and Cissy needed her, but he also deserved to be happy. He's owed it.

I entered my next class thinking about my brother, and Bella and the girls. I didn't know what to do about that problem, so I focused on the one I could help with. Dealing with the Hunters after Bella. We really needed her to tell us who or what the Hunters were.

Hopefully Alice was wrong and they weren't vampires. Though there was seven of us to take care of the situation, vampires would mean a harder and or harsher fight.

**Edward's POV**

Like always I had watched Bella through her classes. I had seen her run into Emmett and almost run into Jasper.

Neither of my brothers had been able to think of anything to talk about with Bella. Rose though had gone straight into a conversation that Bella would appreciate. Rose was helping her set up the story that would hopefully help get the student body to leave Bella alone.

When fourth period ended, I waited outside Bella's class for her. Neither she nor Anna seemed surprised to see me. I smiled before moving to Bella's side and taking Cissy.

None of us spoke on the way to the cafeteria, but the walk wasn't silent. Cissy was making a few baby noises, and every once in a while Anna would giggle. She'd just smile whenever Bella or I would glance at her.

My siblings were waiting for us when we entered the cafeteria. We all got in line and after getting our food, our two groups went their separate ways.

Rose took Cissy, and Alice lifted Anna into her arms while Jasper and Emmett carried the trays.

I grabbed Bella's tray for her and carried it over to a table on the opposite side of the room as my siblings.

Bella paused when I pulled a chair out for her. Her face flushed showing her embarrassment. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I sat down in the chair beside her. "This is different." The words were out of my mouth before I had even registered the thought.

"Well," Bella paused, then shrugged, "it's not like I can fight the mating bond, so I might as well do what I want."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You know about the mating bond," I whispered.

Bella nodded.

Before I could ask how she knew about the mating bond, I heard multiple silent voices angrily in my thoughts. They were all coming from the table Bella usually sat at with Angel and Ben.

Lauren and Jessica were fuming that I was sitting with Bella alone, or rather Bella was sitting with me alone. A group of boys, who I had been able to ignore their infatuation with Bella up till now, were furious that I had finally decided to show interest, and it was in the girl they all wanted. I kept myself from laughing at the absurdity, many of the people at the table considered themselves Bella's friends even though none of them besides Angela and Ben, were friendly.

I couldn't stop the small grin the spread over my face. "Your friends are angry with me for stealing you."

Bella stared at me for a minute before answering. "The only people I really consider my friends out of that group are Angela and Ben, and I'm sure they don't mind."

I enjoyed how her words dismissed the others. I nodded. "They don't mind, but sense you're my mate, I might not give you back." I ignored my brothers' laughter as I watched Bella shake slightly. Before I could worry that I had scared her, she teased me back.

"So we're skipping right over the friend stage?"

A smile spread over my face, and Bella's heart skipped a beat. Her face turned a shade pinker as she sucked in a breath. I couldn't help laughing at her.

"What are you thinking?" It felt good to finally be able to ask her that.

Her face lit up in amusement and I tilted my head to the side curiously.

She smiled sweetly. "You can't read my mind, can you?"

How had she known? I nodded my head slowly. "I've never been able to read your mind, even when you're not wearing the ring."

Her smile widened and then she started laughing. It was quite obvious that she was tormenting me, knowing that I wouldn't have been able to hear whatever she had been thinking.

"That's frustrating," I grumbled, letting my annoyance appear in the tone of my words.

Bella's eyes narrowed, and the humor vanished. "So is using my younger cousin to get to me."

It was my turn to smirk at her. _'If only she knew that it was Anna's idea to stop talking to her.'_

"So which one of you have been sneaking into my room to take care of the girls during the night?" I knew how long Bella wanted to ask that.

I let my smile widen. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

I knew immediately that she wouldn't agree. She shook her head.

"Just one question?" I used my softest voice, the one that usually helped calm humans. I leaned a little closer to her when she still didn't answer.

Bella blinked. "Er, what?"

I chuckled, I had hoped I could distract her. "I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine."

Bella sighed, no fight in her eyes. "Ask your question."

Now which question did I want answered. I could think of a long list of ones we would find important, but there was one that had been troubling me for a while. "The accident in Phoenix, wasn't an accident was it?"

She obviously hadn't expected that question, if the look of surprise on her face was any clue.

"No, it wasn't an accident," she stated simply.

I suppressed a growl. We had been right about that.

"So who's been taking care of the girls at night?"

I leaned back in my chair. "Esme, our mom."

Her face turned thoughtful. When she didn't make any comment I continued. "We don't keep secrets in our family, so Carlisle and Esme worry about you, like the rest of us. When we told Carlisle you were looking rather," I didn't want to tell her what we had actually said, while it was true it wasn't exactly polite to tell her that she had looked horrible, "tired, he was concerned. Rosalie suggested that we could care for Anna and Cissy at night, and we decided you wouldn't be so upset if it was Esme sneaking into your room."

"The way you say that makes me think other people have snuck into my room." Bella chuckled.

I tried to wipe my face of expression but she clearly saw my sheepish look.

"You don't just sit in the tree outside my window do you?" She accused.

_'He's in for it now.' _Emmett laughed.

"What else is there to do at night?" I asked her quietly. "Besides, like you, I find it difficult being away from my mate." Maybe if I let her know how hard it was to stay away she wouldn't be too upset.

It appeared that I was right. Her anger had vanished.

I struggled with another confession, but I finally managed to get it passed my lips. "You're interesting when you sleep, you talk in your sleep."

Her face flushed red, and I immediately felt terrible "Are you angry with me?"

I watched Bella's face as different emotions flicked across her face. Minutes passed but she still didn't say anything. Hopefully she'd forgive me.

My siblings walked up to our table and I was surprised to see that the cafeteria was empty beside our groups.

"If you're going to biology today you need to hurry up." Alice said, snapping Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella turned around to find my siblings standing behind her. She glanced around and seemed as surprise as I had that the eight of us were the only ones left in the room.

"Why wouldn't I be going to Biology?" There was hint of suspicion in Bella's voice.

Alice grinned but she wasn't going give away any of her information without a trade.

Bella didn't go for it. She got up and grabbed her stuff. I remained sitting.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

I glanced up from the table and shrugged. "I'm not going to biology today. It's healthy to ditch every once in a while."

Her eyes narrowed.

Bella was trying to figure out what was going on. It was obvious by her face. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't seem to notice that Anna took her hand.

We watched as what little color in Bella's face, drained for no reason that I could see. I was out of my seat and by her side in the same second. "Are you alright?!"

She didn't answer me. I shared a glance with my siblings, they didn't know what had happened.

I set my hands on either side of her face, trying to get her to look at me.

She collapsed a second later. I caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Bell?!" No response.

"What happened?" Emmett grabbed Bella's bag, his eyes never leaving her.

"I don't know, she just passed out." I headed for the doors, but stopped when Anna started crying. I turned back in time to see Rose lift her into her arms.

"Sh, Anna, it's okay, we're just going to go take Bella to our dad." Rose tried to calm her down.

Anna shook her head. "No hospital, no."

"Our house then," Alice suggested.

Thankfully Anna agreed to that.

We hurried to the cars. I drove Bella's car so Anna wasn't separated from Bella or her sister.

As we sped towards our house, I could hear my sisters' sides of their conversations. Rose was talking with Carlisle, and Alice was letting Esme know we were on our way.

Esme was waiting outside for us when we pulled up. She grabbed Cissy from the back seat, while Rose grabbed Anna.

Bella still hadn't woken up yet. She didn't so much as move as I set her on our couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked. She ran a hand lovingly over Bella's forehead.

I didn't have an answer so I was glad when Rose spoke up. "Carlisle says that it sounds like she fainted. He said to keep an eye on her and he'd be home as soon as he can, the hospital is busy today."

Alice came and stood beside the couch. "I can see when she'll wake if she isn't wearing her ring."

Much to all of our surprise Anna charged Alice. She tried to push her away from Bella. "Leave Auntie's ring alone."

Alice knelt in front of her. "I was going to ask first."

"Leave it alone," Anna demanded.

Alice nodded once. "Alright, I'll leave it alone." She got up off the ground and grabbed her phone. "I'm going to call Charlie."

With nothing else to do but sit and wait beside Bella, I listened in on Alice's phone call.

_"Chief of police, Charlie Swan, How can I help you?"_

"Hi Charlie,"

Charlie instantly recognized Alice's voice. _"What's wrong? Is Bella and the girls alright?"_

"The girls are fine Charlie," Alice reassured him. "Bella though passed out after lunch. We brought her to our house."

_ "I'll be right there."_ Charlie hung up on his end.

Alice shrugged and hung up her phone. "Charlie is on his way," she let the others know.

It took Bella's dad twenty minutes to find our house. And in that time, Bella still hadn't woken up.

Esme let Charlie in and he hurried over to Bella's side. He sat down on the floor beside me, and we all waited together.

Time seemed to slink by sluggishly as I waited.

Esme, Alice, and Rose were playing with the girls. Jasper was trying to alleviate the worry in the room, and Emmett had been playing a video game, but he turned the game system off and joined Charlie and me on the floor beside the couch.

"Hey Charlie, does Bella's passing out have anything to do with the Hunters"

Charlie was caught off guard by Emmett's question. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing," Anna answered before any of us could.

Emmett glared at Anna his look saying 'not helping' and turned back to Charlie. "But you think Bella should tell us."

Charlie nodded. "That's right."

"So if you think we should know, why not tell us?" I didn't have to be able to read minds to know Emmett's plan was going to fail.

Charlie chuckled, but there wasn't any humor in it. "It's not my place to tell you. Bella has made this her problem, with that being said then, she needs to be the one to tell you."

"Bella doesn't want us to know," Alice countered.

Charlie nodded again, he sighed, and it sounded like the air had come all the way from his feet. "I don't understand why Bella doesn't want to tell you. After everything that has happened I would think she'd gladly except help but now she's determined to do this on her own."

Alice opened her mouth but before she could say anything a phone started ringing.

Anna's eyes widened and she rushed over to Bella's bag and pulled out the ringing phone. She handed it to Charlie, her voice was panicked. "It's London."

Charlie groaned and rubbed his head. "Bella's supposed to have a conference call today with a business partner in London."

Alice gently snatched the phone out of Anna's hands. She answered the phone, sounding exactly like Bella.

I didn't bother listening to Alice impersonate Bella. She had gone into the kitchen and taken the call, taking notes for Bella so she'd know everything she needed to.

The sky was dark by the time she had finished and joined us again. Ten minutes later I heard Carlisle's Mercedes pull into the drive way. He joined us in the living room three minutes later.

We all moved so that he would have room to examine Bella. He wasn't finding anything that worried him.

I couldn't help it, I was worried about her. "She's been out for hours Carlisle."

Carlisle rested a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. "Just give her some time, she'll wake when she's ready."

Alice danced to my side. She smiled. "Bella will open her eyes in forty two seconds, and she should be able to hear us now."

"Are you sure? You can't see Bella's future when she's wearing her ring?" I couldn't help feeling doubtful.

Alice glared at me sourly. "Oh I can't see Bella, but I saw you relaxing a little. So clearly there was a change. What could possibly get you to relax besides seeing her wake up?"

I sighed feeling horrible that I had doubted her.

She was right, when Bella finally opened her eyes, I did relax.

Bella glanced around the room, her eyes stopping on each of us for a moment.

Charlie ran his hand over his daughter's cheek. "Care to explain why you scared so many people today?"

"I plead the fifth," she told him. He relaxed a little, but my siblings, parents, and I didn't. We were all still worried about her.

Bella looked to Alice. "What was going on in biology today?"

I didn't know why that was relevant but it was a simple answer.

Alice seemed to thinks so too. "They were blood typing today. Mr. Banner wanted everyone to know their blood type since theirs a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend."

"I knew it," Bella mumbled no doubt thinking we wouldn't hear her.

Charlie laughed surprising us. "So that's why you passed out."

_'She faints at the sight of blood?!' _Emmett chuckled so softly only us vampires heard him. "Wait, do you pass out at the sight of blood Bella?" He couldn't keep his laughter quiet anymore.

The rest of us were trying to hide our smiles, at the irony.

"Not the sight," Charlie clarified. "The smell of blood makes Bella sick."

Our smiles were replaced with looks of shock.

_'Humans can't smell blood?' _Jasper

_ 'How strange I've never heard of such a thing. I wonder what it smells like to her.' _Carlisle

_'What a strange Human.' _Alice

_'How is that even possible, no one else notices the smell?' _Rose

_'Poor Bella, that on top of everything else.' _Esme

_'That is ten times funnier than fainting at the sight of blood.' _Emmett

Bella hurriedly got up off of the couch. She stumbled and I reached a hand out but Charlie caught her. He held onto her until she was steady.

"Humans can't smell blood." I finally found my voice.

Bella glared at Charlie, but it was Anna who spoke up.

"Auntie Bella can."

My brain didn't know what to do with this information. My siblings and parents were having the same problem.

Carlisle was struggling to find the right words to ask what the blood smells like. He didn't want to upset her though.

"It smells like rust and salt," Bella told him before he could ask.

Carlisle smiled his thanks. The strangeness of the situation keeping him quiet.

"Can we go home now?" Bella asked Charlie, she sounded so tired. "I need to email London and apologize for missing our conference call.

Charlie gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, actually Alice, took the call for you."

Alice skipped to Bella's side and handed her the notebook she had used to take notes. "Here's all the information you need."

Bella gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, I'm happy to help, all you have to do is ask." Alice hugged her. "That's what friends are for." When she let go she gave Bella a stern glare. "Now go home and rest."

I backed up, right now wasn't the best time to question Bella. I could wait for another day.

Before they left, Esme took Bella off to the side to talk with her. She started off by reintroduced herself, before asking what was really bothering her. She was hoping that Bella wasn't upset that she was taking care of the girls at night.

Bella sighed. "It's fine, it does make my life easier to have you taking care of them."

Esme relaxed. "I'm glad. Honestly I was conflicted; I felt horrible sneaking in but at the same time I was glad you could sleep."

"I thank you for that. I really do need the sleep."

Esme gave Bella a caring smile.

I wasn't sure what about the look had upset her, but Bella took one look at Esme's smile and hurried out of the house.

We all watched as she tried to get in her car, but Charlie grabbed hold of her elbow to stop her. "You're riding with me, we need to talk."

"But Anna?" Bella glanced back at her car. Rose was helping Anna and the little girl seemed to be okay despite what had happened earlier.

"Anna's doing really well with Rosalie, she'll be fine. Besides, she needs to be able to be around other people, for your sake. You need to be able to have time away from the girls." Charlie had to shake Bella slightly to get her attention. "Anna may have been scared to be away from you, but you're also scared to be away from her. You both need time away from each other."

Bella sighed, and her next words broke my heart. "I can't lose anyone else." She regretted saying them instantly.

I watched as Charlie and Bella got in the car and drove away.

My poor Bella was hurting, and I needed to find a way to get her to talk to us.

When Rose got back I asked if she had learned anymore. Apparently according to Anna, Charlie had a way to soundproof his car when he wanted to, so Rose hadn't been able to hear their conversation.

I sighed and headed off to hunt before going to Bella's house.

**Author's Note**

** There you go Chapter 8 part B, I hope you guys liked the two parts of the chapter. **

** What did you think of Emmett's point of view? Was it good?**

** We have now heard all of the seven different POV's. Whose POV is your favorite? Are there any specific scenes you'd like to read in a certain POV? **

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone I would like to apologize, I know you all are excited for the Cullen's POV of the chapters where Bella tells them everything, but that is not this chapter. This is the chapter before that, and it's mainly going to be about what the Cullens are doing while Bella is in La push. I can already tell you that it is going to be short.**

** I hope you guys like it. **

Chapter 9

**Edward's POV**

I was more than thankful when Bella parked beside my car again. Despite whatever had happened while she had talked with Esme, Bella wasn't going to go back to ignoring us. I had been worrying all night that she would.

Every day my siblings and I would continue to walk her and the girls to class. While we all would walk together to first period, only one of us would meet her after her class.

For reasons we couldn't find, Bella, wasn't comfortable being around all of us. Though we didn't understand, we all decided that we could be patient. We would respect that request.

I would watch Bella through my siblings' thoughts as they walked with her. I found I was able to learn a lot about her, while watching her through their thoughts.

It was in ways hysterical, some of the things I had learned. Bella was quite obviously most comfortable being around Jasper, out of my four siblings; while she was terrified of Alice.

Alice would be waiting for Bella outside of the biology room and once she had taken Cissy from her, she would launch immediately into talks about shopping and fixing Bella's wardrobe.

After giving a sympathetic smile and heading off to my own class, I'd watch Anna and Alice talk about clothes and shopping while Bella was dragged along.

Bella never added anything to the conversations. Thankfully though I could see Bella just didn't approve of Alice's shopping habits. Despite that I could already see the two of them becoming best friends; like Alice had planned.

Bella was fitting in with my family as easily as a puzzle piece. While that made me happy it also worried me, and my conflicting emotions started battling again. I wondered when one of them would finally win; this war inside of me was tiring.

Lunch never helped my resolve to stay away. The more I learned about Bella, the more I wanted to stay.

During lunch we would question each other; both of us dodging any questions that we deemed would give away too much information.

I absorbed every word Bella said with an eagerness that couldn't be curbed. I had learned she preferred books from my time rather than her own. Much to my surprise were shared similar musical tastes, she was very much a fan of the classics. Talking with Bella was always the highlight of my day. Listening to the thoughts of the other students was the only down side.

The annoying chatter of gossip coming from the children at the school was at an all-time high. Bella had been at the heart of the gossip even before she had arrived in Forks. Even then the words the students had spoken were harsh. Most of them had wondered if she would be as flighty as her mother had apparently been.

When Bella had showed up at school with the two little girls the grapevine had had a field day about her and her "daughters," only for it to change into something far worse when everyone had found out that Anna and Cissy weren't her children.

Finding out about the fire, the deaths of their families, and Anna panic attacks, had led to the stories about drug lords, mafia, and all other types of low lifes that Bella's family might have been a part of.

There really weren't many kind thoughts about Bella those first few weeks. As time continued and the stories started becoming stale, Bella's time in the gossip spot light had seemed to dim. Spending time with the elusive Cullen family had put her right back in the middle of that spot light.

Bella knew that would happen, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I wasn't the only one unhappy about that though.

While Bella seemed able to ignore the ugly stories that were spreading around the school, none of my siblings nor I, could. Oh, we all had different methods from keeping us from killing someone, though all of the ones my family was using at the moment were new.

Emmett would think about the little girls, holding Cissy, and playing with Anna. Rose would focus her thoughts around playing dress up with Anna. Alice would lose herself to thoughts about taking Bella shopping again. Jasper would go over the conversations he had with Bella so far. From their conversations during passing period, it was obvious that the two of them could spend hours discussing history.

All I really had to do was think about Bella to calm down. The thought of her, could keep me from doing something I knew I wouldn't really regret, but I still shouldn't do.

Our routine continued much like it had before Anna had helped us to get Bella to start talking with us. Despite spending time with us during school, that was the only interaction we had with her. She never invited us over and whenever any of us would ask her over she would decline, claiming she didn't have the time to spend. It hadn't been an excuse, Bella really didn't have much free time. That was something we were hoping we could change.

So far there hadn't been any problems. That is until the Saturday after Bella had started spending time with us.

Charlie was taking his daughter and her cousins to La Push.

I wasn't allowed in La Push, none of my family were. The last time we had been living in the area we had been hunting on the Quileute's land, and we had met a group of shape shifters. We made a treaty with the leader, Ephraim Black, which had kept our two families from fighting. The treaty kept the peace between our two groups, who were enemies. Neither of our sides would break the treaty, it would cause a war between are two families, something none of us wanted.

That meant we wouldn't be able to watch over Bella during the day. I wasn't happy about that. The shape shifters had all died by now, there was no one in La Push to protect Bella if the Hunters finally decided to show up; not that I would trust those werewolves -as they called themselves- to protect her.

Jasper and I followed Bella's car as far as we could. If only Bella wasn't wearing her ring. I'd feel better if Alice could see her, we'd know that they'd be alright.

"We might as well head back to the house, there's nothing more we can do until she's on our side of the treaty line." Jasper turned to head back to the house. I could tell from his posture that he wasn't going to leave until I did though. His thoughts were suspicious, and unsure if I'd cross the treaty line so I could continue to watch over Bella.

I sighed and raced for the house.

Jasper was relieved, and I caught a glimpse of a thought about how he would have willingly joined me if I had wanted to cross the line. No matter how badly I wanted to, I couldn't do that to my family. Even though there weren't any wolves left, I wouldn't do anything that could hurt my family.

When we got back to the house we found Emmett playing a video game, while Rose and Alice were working on their laptops, doing something about their wardrobes. Esme was working in her study, and Carlisle had an early shift at the hospital, so he would be back in a couple hours.

Emmett paused the game, turning to us as we joined them. "What are you doing here? What happened to watching Bella and the girls?"

Jasper grabbed a second controller. "They're down in La Push."

"What?!" Rose just barely managed to control her strength enough not to break her laptop. "They're not safe there. There isn't any way for us to protect them."

I nodded and slumped into one of the lounge chairs. "We can't do anything until they get back. They'll most likely stay there until dinner or after dinner."

Alice closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. She crossed her arms over her chest and slouched in her own seat. "This is why I need to be able to see her."

"Think positively, we don't know that anything bad will happen to them." Jasper used his gift to help with all of our worry. He was worried about them too, and having the rest of our worries wasn't helping his.

He and Emmett played video games, but the rest of us couldn't focus on anything besides Bella and her cousins. Were they alright? Had they been hurt? Had the Hunters tried to harm them again?

I couldn't shake any of those questions out of my head. Especially since everyone else was thinking them too.

When Carlisle walked in and found the five of us in the living room, he immediately was worried. "What's going on?"

I answered, letting my mood appear in my words. "Bella and the girls are in La Push."

Carlisle understood. He sighed and headed off to put his stuff away and find Esme.

I stared up at the ceiling, ignoring everyone, blocking their thoughts as best I could. Time seemed to drag on forever. I didn't know how much more I could wait. It seemed like every few minutes my brother was sending a wave calm and relaxation at me.

At some time Carlisle and Esme had joined us in the living room, but I honestly couldn't tell when that had been. It could have been minutes ago, or it could have been hours. As lost in my worried thoughts as I was I couldn't even tell how long it had been since Jasper and I had been home.

Our silence was ended by the sound of Rose's phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the number. She didn't recognize it. She answered the call after the third ring, bringing the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

We all listened to the person over the phone take a deep breath. _"Rosalie,"_ Bella's beautiful voice came over the phone.

I was up out of my seat in an instant.

_"It's Bella. I'm ready to talk."_ Hearing those words made my heart soar.

_'Finally,' _Rose and Alice sighed together.

_'Now we can finally know what we're up against.' _Jasper

_'Yes, now we can see some action.' _Emmett

_'This is wonderful. A wish come true.' _Esme was silently cheering, absolutely thrilled.

Carlisle's thoughts killed my mood instantly. _'What brought about the change?'_

I didn't have an answer for that question yet, but we'd be able to ask soon.

"Alright, why don't you and the girls come over," Rose suggested. "Or we could go over to your house," she added when Bella didn't say anything.

_"No, um we'll come over."_

I made my way over to the door as Rose told her that we'd be there to show them the way to the house. Bella's next words stopped me though.

_"Come alone Rosalie, if there's anyone else with you, I won't be coming."_

_ 'Why would she want Rosie to come alone?' _Emmett glanced my way, but I didn't have any clue.

I shrugged.

_'She can't hurt Rose, I think we should let her go.'_ Jasper

Everyone else's thoughts echoed Jaspers.

Rose glanced at me. _'You know she's telling the truth. If anyone else shows up she won't come. We need to take this chance to talk to her now before she changes her mind.'_

I sighed and nodded. I took a seat on the couch, planning to stay there, even though I didn't want to.

Rose finished up talking with Bella quickly. "I'll be there in a little while. Bye Bella." She pocket her phone before turning to us. "I'll be back quickly."

I watched as she raced out of the house, not bothering to take a car.

It took all my will power, and a psychic pixie to keep me from following after Rose.

**Author's Note**

** I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. You can expect next chapter to be much longer. **

** Only one question this time. Who is looking forward to the next two chapters?**

** Warning, the next two chapters are going to be relatively long. They will both be in Edward's POV and we are going to hear many thoughts from him and his family; and also from Anna.**

** I'm so excited and I can't wait, so here's hoping I can get the next chapter out before next Saturday.**

**Cross your fingers with me and let's hope for the best,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	36. Chapter 36

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** For Every one who reads these Author's Notes, I would like to thank you. **

** I would just like to take a quick moment of you time to apologize. I forgot that I was going to be going on vacation, and by the time I was able to update my profile message, I knew that getting the chapters done and ready for you probably wasn't going to happen.**

** Sorry for this ramble, but I also would like to let all my readers know, that they don't need to worry about me ever giving up on this series of fanfictions. **

** I plan on finishing this story, I want to be able to share it with all of you readers. **

** So without further ado, here is the chapter in the Cullens' POV that I know that at least some of you are excited for. My apologies for not getting it to you sooner. **

Chapter 10

**Rose's POV**

My mind was racing almost as fast as I was, while heading for Bella's house. My thoughts turning from being happy to be talking to Bella, and being around her and the girls, to worried about what had made her change her mind. Why now? Why was she willing to talk with us now? Did it have something to do with something that might have happened down in La Push?

As I neared the house I could hear a man laughing. It made me smile and relaxed me slightly. Charlie would not be laughing like that if there was something wrong. So at least for the moment everything seemed alright.

I walked around to the front of the house, making my pace slow, just in case someone was watching.

When I knocked on the door, the laughter was increased and I heard little Anna's laughter join Charlie's. I laughed silently just because I was hearing the sweet little girl's laughter.

The door opened slowly and Bella's head peaked around it nervously. "You're alone?"

I nodded, hoping that it was the truth. "Edward was sitting on the couch when I left. I can't promise that he stayed there though," worriedly I added, "I wouldn't put it passed him to be waiting in the woods."

Bella groaned while a squeal of delight came from behind her.

"Rose!" Anna yelled happily and ran out of the house, throwing her arms around me.

The very idea that she could be that happy to see me, made me want to cry tears of joy. This little girl knew what I was, and she still wanted to be near me, even though I could be considered dangerous to her. Not that I would ever hurt her.

I glanced over at Bella. Her eyebrow was raised. "Rose?" She asked.

I lifted Anna in my arms. Reveling in the joy as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her cheek against mine.

"Family calls me Rose, and you and the girls are family now." It was true, they were family since Bella was Edward's mate. We just weren't sure what we were going to do about that.

Bella's face lit up with a smile.

I didn't want to have to worry about the difficult situation that was my brother's love life. So I turned back to Anna and kissed her cheek. "How are you today Anna?" I carefully pulled away from her a little so I could get a good look at her.

Anna didn't want that though. She wrapped her little arms around my neck and she pressed her cheek to mine again. "I'm great."

"How long have you guys been calling her Anna?" Bella's voice was shocked, as if she had just realized we had been calling Annabelle, Anna.

I smiled sheepishly. "I know she doesn't really like other people beside you and her dad to call her Anna, but when we went shopping, I made the mistake of calling her Anna instead of Belle, but she didn't get upset. I guess I took it as a sign that it was okay. Well, really we all did, since we all call her Anna."

Bella glanced at Anna, lost in thought.

Anna and I shared a look, waiting for Bella to snap out of it. Anna shrugged and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" I asked. I had to repeat myself three times before Bella shook her head.

"Sorry, yes I'm ready." She glanced behind me, her eyes hardening slightly with an unmet expectation. She must have expected me to drive here.

I smiled sheepishly again. "I ran here, thinking it would be easier to take your car." In all honesty, I wanted to drive her car.

"We got to get Cissy," Anna said hurriedly, afraid that we'd leave her sister behind.

Bella gave her a small smile. "We're not going to leave Cissy."

I followed Bella into the house, stopping in the living room while she headed upstairs. Charlie was standing in the living room watching us carefully. I smiled at him. He nodded in my direction.

"It's nice to see you Charlie." If we were going to get to know Bella and the girls, it was only right to know Charlie too.

He smiled slightly. "You too. How's the rest of your family?" He seemed to struggle with the situation; probably just worried about Bella.

We wouldn't let anything happen to them, and he knew that, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed Bella to talk with us. He was a dad though, so he probably was trying to deal with the bond between his daughter and my brother. I mentally pictured what he probably would have done if he hadn't known about our kind. The delightful image made me smile on the inside.

"They're good. We're all excited to see Bella, and be able to help."

Charlie's face brightened with a grin. "I'm glad Bella's decided to talk with all of you. I don't know what all she's going to say, but hopefully you can convince her to tell you everything. She really can't deal with this on her own."

So Bella might not tell us everything, well we'd have to change her mind. "We'll do our best to convince her," I promised.

Charlie nodded then and glanced around the room for something to occupy his time. He picked Cissy up and handed her to me. "Why don't you go ahead and get her into her carrier."

I eagerly took Cissy from her and got her ready to go. I was glad to see that she seemed happy to see me too.

When Bella joined us with the diaper bag, she gave her dad a quick hug goodbye. "We'll be back later tonight Dad."

"Alright. Make sure you take care of my girls." He glared warningly at me.

I hurried to reassure him. "Don't worry Charlie, your girls will be safe with me and my family. After all, Edward will be there," I added the last part to tease Bella, and she stomped outside.

I laughed with Charlie and Anna before grabbing the handle of Cissy's baby carrier and heading out to the car.

Bella was already buckled in the passenger seat. I was thrilled that I was getting to drive, but even more so because she was trusting me to drive.

I buckled the girls into the car and slid into the driver's seat.

The car started effortlessly with a soft purr. "This is a really nice car."

Bella sighed and nodded her thanks. I worried for a split second that she wouldn't talk to me but then she said, "it was Toby's."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Anna and Cissy's dad?" I regretted bring it up.

Bella stiffened. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, and she shook slightly. It was hard for Bella to talk about her family.

"Daddy said this was my car." Anna answered my question.

I glanced back at her in the rearview mirror. "Is that so?" It would seem Anna was having an easier time with this than Bella was. At least during the day she was.

"This was the only car their parents would drive them around in." Bella finally spoke up. I wasn't going to force Bella to think of her family. She'd have to do that later. "I'm glad you decided you could trust us with your secret. I'll be honest, we're all curious about what made you change your mind." Had her dad finally made her seen reason, or had something else happened.

Her answer came out in a nervous and or worried huff. I couldn't quite tell which. "A giant horse sized wolf."

_No._ The wolves couldn't be here, they had died a long time ago. But then what else could it have been? There must be something in their genes that allows them to turn to wolves, and it gets passed down.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel and I had to fight not to crush it. My body had frozen, only moving the slightest amount that was needed to drive the car. Not wanting to scare any of them, I bit back the growl in the back of my throat. I needed to calm down.

"You're not hurt are you?" I forced the question passed my clenched teeth.

"No I'm fine. And so are the girls," Bella was quick to tell me.

Knowing that, I was able to relax some. I wasn't able to speak though, so the rest of the ride was sadly spent in silence. I knew I should have just changed the subject instead of ending all conversation, but I was afraid my temper would get the better of me and I'd do something I'd regret, say something I shouldn't in front of Anna.

I pulled up to the house and got Cissy out of the car while Bella got a real view of the house. She had been too busy last time to really look around.

Bella helped Anna out of the car and my heart swelled with joy as she ran over to me.

I settled Anna on my hip and carried her and Cissy inside; letting Bella have her time to look around.

**Edward's POV**

We all watched as Rose came in carrying the two little girls. The smile on her face was blinding. Her thoughts did not reflect how she was feeling according to her face, though. _'Fair warning, her dad says she might try to not tell us everything.' _

She set Cissy's carrier down and before she could, Emmett got Cissy out of her seat. He held her in his large arms, smiling widely.

I grimaced at Rose's thoughts and repeated the message to the others.

Alice crossed her arms. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"We aren't going to force her to tell us anything." Carlisle told us sternly. He waited for us to agree before turning his attention back to the direction of the front door.

We all turned back too, waiting for Bella to join us.

She finally walked into view. She was glancing about, taking a chance to look around our home. The way her face lit up with curiosity, as she took in the work Esme had done to make this place a home, really made me wish I could hear her thoughts.

Eventually she turned her attention to us.

_ 'Come on Bella, come sit down.' _Rose was silently encouraging.

_ 'We're not going to hurt her, if she'd just come and sit down we can get this over with. She'd feel better once she tells us everything. All those secrets must be a heavy burden.' _Alice.

_ 'Bella doesn't look very comfortable with all seven of us here. Maybe some of us should move to a different room.' _Esme.

_ 'We should have thought about Bella's reaction to all seven of us. This is going to be difficult for her, without there being seven of us in the room.' _Carlisle.

_'Bella looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here.' _Emmett.

_ 'She trusts us to a certain degree, but we know she doesn't like being near all of us together at school. I feel like an idiot, we should have realized that she wouldn't be comfortable with all seven of us.' _Jasper.

Bella's gaze turned to her cousins. Anna was perfectly content sitting on Rose's lap, and Cissy was happy in Emmett's arms. Seeing the two of them helped her calm down. She walked into the room; sighing before sitting beside me on the couch.

What did the sigh mean? I scrutinized her face trying to find the answer. She was nervous. Was she nervous about sitting beside me or the conversation that was coming? I didn't know.

My worried thoughts were interrupted by the joyous thoughts of my sisters.

_'YES!' _Alice and Rose were doing happy dances in their heads.

Esme was a little more refined. Though she was still exceedingly happy for me, her thoughts did not contain any squeals.

Silence descended on our group. My family and I all wrestled with thoughts wondering who would start.

Just as Bella seemed to work up the courage to start, Alice cleared her throat.

Bella eagerly turned to my sister. She was glad that someone else was going to begin beside her. Too bad I knew what Alice wanted, wasn't something Bella would like.

Alice smiled at Bella, but it looked too annoyed to be very friendly. "Bella, before we begin I would just like to mention that all seven of us have been hunting in the past two days."_ 'She going to tell us everything, and she'll do it without that ring on her finger.' _She added grumpily in her head.

Bella's look of confusion sent both Emmett and Jasper into silent laughter.

Alice answered Bella's silent question sharply, earning her a silent scolding from Esme and Carlisle. "We're not going to eat you, so you can take your ring off. We can handle the smell of your blood."

"Yeah," Bella sighed, "the ring stays on."

"Alice," Carlisle warned low enough we all had a hard time hearing him.

Alice ignored him, narrowing her eyes at Bella. "Your lack of trust with our control is frustrating."

"If we can hang out in a high school full of kids without killing anyone, we can be around the three of you." Emmett nodded towards the little girls before turning to meet Bella's gaze. "The blood of three humans isn't going to affect us much." _'Besides none of us would hurt them. We can control ourselves.' _He added the rest in his mind, realizing he was getting a little miffed, and he didn't want to growl at Bella.

"There's a reason why I do everything, can we leave it at that." Bella asked after a thoughtful pause.

_ 'Ugh, why does she have to be so difficult?' _Alice.

I had a sudden desire to tell Alice a story about a pot and kettle.

She spared me a quick vampire glance. _'Do it, it applies to you too.'_ She had a point there.

Jasper spoke up softly from where he sat. His thoughts and words were both planned perfectly to try to get a reaction out of Bella. "Are you wanting to keep the ring on, to block our powers?" From his thoughts I knew he hadn't gotten the reaction he wanted.

Bella didn't answer at first. Her face was emotionless as she absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on her finger.

_ 'Let's just forget about the ring and get to the real reason she is here.' _Rose was almost as desperate to protect the three of them as I was.

_ 'This isn't getting us anywhere.' _Emmett grumbled. He was looking forward to finding out what we were signing up for.

_'Bella needs to feel comfortable here, otherwise she won't tell us everything, if anything.' _Carlisle sent me the warning and I nodded my understanding. Jasper and Alice were making this more difficult than it needed to be.

Jasper and Alice were waiting for Bella's response, the two of them believing she wanted to keep the ring on to block our powers. Well their powers, my powers didn't work on Bella. Although if it wasn't blocking Anna's mind from me, maybe we could learn something helpful.

_ 'Do you think it would be easier if there weren't so many of us here? I could wait in my study.' _Esme offered.

I didn't get a chance to answer though.

Anna climbed off Rose's lap and moved to Bella's. After climbing onto Bella's lap she pressed her little cheek against Bella's.

The action seemed to pull Bella away from her thoughts, allowing her to finally answer Jasper. "The reason I wear the ring depends on the situation. Right now I'm wearing it to conceal the smell of my blood."

"Which is totally unnecessary." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. _'Why won't she trust us?'_

_ 'We already told her we weren't thirsty.' _Emmett.

_ 'Alice and Jasper should just back off. We can get her to trust us with her scent later. It's not like that's really important at the moment.' _Rose.

_'Her face looks sincere, I think she's telling the truth. She's just worried about her scent.' _Jasper.

_'Poor Bella, we shouldn't be arguing about this with her. She has a right to do what she feels she needs to, to keep her and the girls safe.' _Esme.

_'We should just leave this matter for now.' _Carlisle's thoughts were once again a silent warning.

Alice of course wasn't going to drop it. "Really, Bella, the lack of trust is insulting."

"Well I'm sorry," Bella snapped with as much annoyance Alice had, "but I can't risk the chance that my blood sings to one or more of you."

Bella's words had frozen the seven of us in shock.

Would the amount of knowledge Bella has, ever cease to surprise me?

_ 'So it really is about her blood.' _Jasper.

_'What else does Bella know about, for crying out loud?' _Emmett.

_ 'See, Bella has a valid reason for wanting to keep her ring on. We should just drop this conversation and start the actual important one.' _Rose.

_ 'How does Bella know so much?' _Alice.

_ 'Oh no, how will knowing about singers affect Bella, when she finds out about Edward.' _Esme.

_ 'How interesting, Bella surely is quite knowledgeable about vampires. Where does she get her information from though?' _Carlisle.

I sighed, realizing that Esme may have a valid concern. "So you know about singers too?"

Alice cleared her throat again, and smiled sheepishly at Bella before she could answer my question. "Bella, we already know we can handle the smell."

I was appalled by her audacity to bring that up. She had no right to mention my control with my bloodlust. I should be the one to tell Bella that.

Emmett beat both Alice and I to it.

"Even Edward there beside you," he teased. His thoughts told me that he decided it would be better to get that information out in the open sooner rather than later. He had no right to bring it up though.

I stiffened and tried to calm myself. I couldn't exactly attack Emmett while he was holding Cissy.

It didn't take long for Bella to realize what Emmett's words meant. My heart plummeted.

Much to the surprise of my family and me, Bella took her ring off. She took a deep breath before taking it off and putting it in her pocket.

Bella's scent washed over me. The burn in the back of my throat wasn't as bad as it had been the first time. I was definitely getting used to her scent.

_'Are you alright?' _ Esme.

_'None of us will think less of you if you need to leave.' _Carlisle.

I relaxed after a few seconds, and seeing me sitting comfortably beside Bella, made my parents relax too.

_ 'You'll be fine today. I'm so excited, I can see Bella.' _Alice.

I didn't understand why that was so important. Bella was sitting with us in our living room, what could go wrong. Then again there was a lot that could go wrong.

_'Bella's nervous, and cautious. She's also afraid.' _Jasper chuckled softly and nodded discreetly at the little girls. _'Cissy's happy and Anna's overjoyed.' _

_'Now we can finally get down to business.' _Emmett.

_ 'Poor Bella looks torn. She should just put the ring back on.' _Rose.

"Now that that is taken care of," Alice grinned excitedly at Bella, thrilled that she was trusting us; "let's talk."

"The floor is yours Bella," Carlisle graciously told Bella. "When you're ready."

Bella nodded her thanks and took a breath to begin.

Alice interrupted her again, before she could start. "So what made you decide to talk with us?"

_'The wolves are back in La Push._ Rose growled, startling the rest of our family.

I growled and instinctively pulled Bella closer to me. True the danger had past but just knowing she had been near those volatile creatures.

The rest of our family were glancing between Rose and me curiously.

_'What's wrong?' _Alice, Jasper and Emmett, all thought together.

_ Whatever it is, the three of them are safe, here in our living room.' _Esme was trying to calm me down.

Carlisle spoke aloud for Bella's benefit. "What is wrong?"

"The wolves are back," I hissed.

_ 'I had assumed that the wolves had all passed by now.' _Carlisle.

_'Those giant dogs better not have hurt Bella or the little girls.' _Emmett.

_'At least they didn't hurt any of them.' _Esme.

"Wolves, what wolves?" Alice asked the question that both she and Jasper had been thinking.

Rose answer was pushed through clenched teeth, while I was completely unable to reply. "The Quileute wolves down in La Push, they're back. You and Jasper weren't with us yet when we met them last time." She turned to Carlisle. "I thought they had died by now?"

"That's what I had thought too." He grasped his chin in his hand while he thought, a habit he had picked up in his many years of life. "It must be a new generation."

"The gene is passed on from generation to generation," Bella spoke up.

So she knew about the wolves too.

_'She must have gotten the information from the tribe.' _Carlisle faced Bella excitedly. "Did they tell you that?"

She nodded. "They told me their legend about the wolves."

Carlisle's look intensified. _'The wolves are remarkable creatures. It would be a privilege to learn more about them.'_

I had considered the wolves interesting at one time too. The way their minds were connected were fascinating, but I could care less about that now.

"You weren't hurt were you?" I asked before Carlisle could ask any more questions about the wolves.

Bella glanced up into my eyes. For a moment everything around me was gone, I was lost in Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I have been banned from La Push though." She didn't seem too upset about the last part; though I couldn't figure out why she would be banned.

My family's thoughts echoed mine.

"Why would they ban you from their land?"

_'Careful, Bella regrets telling us that.' _It was nice having Jasper's powers working on the girls and Bella again. He could monitor their emotions and hopefully keep them calm through this discussion.

If Bella was regretting mentioning the ban, that probably meant she wouldn't tell us.

So Anna told us. "Auntie Bella smells like vampire."

_'What?' _Came the thoughts of my siblings.

"Our scents," Esme cried with remorse. _'Our scents are all over their stuff and their room. Of course it must have rubbed off on the girls.'_

Just another reason why we should stay away from them, sadly.

_'Knock it off Edward,' _Alice growled silently at me.

Bella shook her head. "It wasn't any of your guys' scent. It was mine."

_ 'Her scent, she doesn't smell like a vampire.' _Emmett.

_ 'All I smell is human.' _Jasper.

_'How does Bella have a vampire scent?" _Rose.

_'I knew Bella was special but this is just weird.' _Alice.

_'Bella's story is becoming even more intriguing.' _Carlisle.

_'Poor Bella, with every new thing we learn about her, it seems to affect her life even more.' _Esme.

I couldn't think, my brain was refusing to put the new pieces together with what I already knew about my Bella.

Bella took a deep breath, steadying herself for the next bit of information to give away. "I'm not sure how to start, so I might as well tell you what I am."

It was a little while before any of us spoke. Her words had seemed garbled in my head, making them next to useless. The vast confusion we were all feeling made it difficult for me to comprehend my family's thoughts for the moment.

"Aren't you human?" Emmett finally asked; being the only one able to form a simple question.

The laugh that came from Bella, was a dead sound, there was nothing humorous about it. "Not entirely."

How could my sweet Bella not be human? She looked human, she smelled human, -well better actually- she acted human, sort of.

_'Yes, if Bella's already not a normal Human, Edward, can't use that excuse not to change her.'_

I glared quickly at my sister the movements too fast for a human to notice. Hopefully Bella didn't notice either. It didn't matter if Bella wasn't entirely human, I still wasn't going to change her. She wouldn't have to live this half-life if I had any say in it.

_'If Bella's not human, what is she? Are the girls human?' _Rose.

_'Sweet, if Bella's not human than that means those hunters probably aren't either. Which means they'll be more of a challenge.' _Of course Emmett would be wanting a more difficult fight. He rarely ever got a chance to use his full strength.

_'Bella's still uncomfortable but she determined to tell us this. Whatever she is, it's stressing her out not to tell us.' _Jasper.

_ 'I hope this won't cause any problems between Edward and Bella's relationship.' _I loved my mother, but sometimes it was hard to listen to her thoughts. To be more exact, it was difficult to listen to her hope. Hope that I'll finally be happy.

Carlisle silently called out to me. _'Edward, how are you handling all of this? This new information about Bella, it will affect you more, seeing as she's your mate.'_

I shrugged subtly; only he knew I was answering him.

_'She quite a remarkable young lady,' _my father added in his thoughts.

I nodded. Bella was indeed remarkable.

Our silent conversation didn't last long, not long enough for Bella or the girls to notice.

Bella took in our curious glances and continued. "Not a lot of mythical beings, and even less humans, know about this, but there are creatures that are called Transitional Creatures. Humans that are slowly becoming mythical beings."

_ 'Transitional Creatures, I've never heard of anything like them. Humans turning into mythical beings, it's unbelievable.' _Carlisle.

_'So Bella's a transitional creature? What is she turning into? This is getting better with each confession. Wait vampire scent.'_ Emmett.

_'Are the girls turning into mythical beings too?' _Rose.

_ 'Transitional creatures? How have we never heard of such beings?' _Jasper.

_ 'I knew Bella was going to be part of our family.' _I only caught a flash of Alice's vision before she blocked me from her mind. Whenever it had finished though she grinned at me like the Cheshire cat from Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

_ 'Transitional creatures, I'm not sure why, but that sounds painful.' _Esme, she was always worrying about the people she loves, but that's what makes her the perfect mother.

I ignored the rest of my family's thoughts, focusing only on the person beside me, in my arms. The girl that was completely confusing me. Who are you really Bella Swan?

I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"The most common of the transitional creatures were given the shortened name Transitionals. Transitionals are humans who are slowly turning into vampires." She sighed. "I'm a Transitional."

My world came to a stunned standstill. Bella, the love of my life, she was turning into a vampire. She was going to join my world and there was nothing I could do about it. How could someone as amazing as Bella be forced to live this half-life? How long has Bella been a transitional?

While I didn't want this life for Bella, I obviously couldn't change it. She was turning into one of our kind. A part of me was sad for her. A whole other part was filled with joy. Bella and I could be together forever. It felt like my heart was trying to beat again.

_ 'Yes! Now stop wallowing Edward. Be happy that you can keep Bella forever and you didn't even have to damn her to this life.' _Alice was grinning like a loon.

_ 'This is wonderful, now the two of them can be together forever.' _Esme's excitement and love doubled in that one moment. Not only was I going to be able to keep Bella forever, she was too. Esme was looking forward to spending time with the girl who had already become her third daughter.

_ 'What about the little girls? How is Bella supposed to care for them once she becomes one of us? She won't be able to be near them until she has control of the bloodlust.' _Rose's thoughts were now worried about the girls. She was already thinking about volunteering to care for them.

_ 'Sweet, now Edward won't be so moody anymore.' _I focused my mind away from Emmett's, sensing that his thoughts were turning down a direction I didn't want to think about.

_'Edward, you should be happy. You and Bella can be together for the rest of eternity. You can have what the rest of us have. You also won't have to worry about killing her.' _Jasper didn't keep his pep talk long. His thoughts had turned to learning more about Bella, what exactly she is and what she can do.

_ 'This is wonderful. Our family will be complete, and Edward won't have to feel any guilt in changing Bella. She'll be one of us without the need of being changed. Maybe the fact that Bella was always meant to be a vampire will help Edward come to term with his own change. Bella will be good for him, either way.' _Carlisle.

Again Emmett broke the silence. "You don't smell like a vampire."

Bella nodded. "I was surprised when Sam said he could smell vampire on me, since none of you seemed to."

"The wolves seem to have a strong sense of smell, that or our smell is more potent to them." Carlisle was thoughtful again. _'I wonder if the tribal elders added Bella to the treaty.'_

If they didn't we would have to.

Jasper glanced around the room, his words were for the family. "I'm surprised we've never heard of Transitionals before. I always felt that with all the people we know and come across, we get more information than most of our kind."

Bella answered his thought quickly. "Like I said, very few know about my kind. Not even the Volturi know about us."

_'Bella's information is outstanding.' _Carlisle.

_ 'It's frightening just how much she knows about our kind, and yet we know nothing of her kind.' _Jasper.

"What out of the Vampire world don't you know?" Emmett asked the question that we all were wanting to ask.

"Um, pretty much everything; maybe minus a few little things," She replied simply. The way she said it made me believe her instantly.

Emmett didn't believe her. _'Yeah right; she might know a lot, but not as much as she's claiming.'_

_ 'It would be exciting to learn what all Bella knows, but that should wait for another day.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Bella is completely serious. How could she possibly know so much?' _Jasper.

_ 'It wouldn't be the first time someone came into our lives knowing more than the rest of us.' _Rose's thoughts drifted to the time Alice and Jasper had joined our family.

_ 'Maybe that's why the Hunters are after her. She knows something she's not supposed to?'_ Alice idea sounded plausible.

I had learned in my long life that sometimes it wasn't always good to know so much. There was always some sort of information that should stay secret.

Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were intrigued. They didn't doubt Bella's words and they were both eager to hear more.

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett's doubtful look. "My family was from the other world, that's how I know so much."

_ 'Other world,' _echoed in my family's thoughts, ranging in emotion.

Carlisle and Esme were curious, Jasper thoughtful, Alice critical, Rose was confused, and Emmett was laughing in his head.

He didn't keep it there though, and the noise broke out of him loudly. "Other world? You know that just sounds ridiculous right?"

Bella nodded. Something sparked in her eyes and I could see that she found at least the name 'other world' funny. "Not very many people know that three different worlds make up planet earth. The human world, the mythical world, and then the other world. All three of the worlds interact with each other, and yet for the most part the human world is oblivious to the other two. Well, very few in the mythical world know about the other world. The other world on the other hand knows basically everything about the other two."

How would the other world know so much about the other two worlds? It was obvious Bella had a lot that she needed to tell us, but my mind was already reeling with the little information she had already mentioned. The thoughts of my family members, in my head wasn't helping either.

_ 'The other world sounds like fun.' _Emmett.

_ 'The other world obviously is closer to our world rather than the human's. But how is it we don't know about it?' _Jasper.

_ 'This is so amazing. All of our fears about Bella and how exactly she'll be a part of our family were ridiculous. Bella knows about our kind, she's turning into one of us, and none of us told her anything. This is perfect.' _Alice.

_ 'Bella's family was from the other world, but was it her dad's family or mom's? Maybe both? I have to know whether or not the girls are from there too. It makes sense that they are.' _Rose.

_ 'Bella looks so much more relaxed than when she first sat down. She seems to be okay with telling us all of this. It must be a heavy burden to bear all the knowledge she has.' _Esme.

_ 'The other world must have a vast set of security measures to make sure the other two worlds don't find out about them.' _Carlisle.

"I still can't believe we haven't heard about this before. You said the Volturi doesn't know about your kind, do they know about the other world?" Jasper was trying to figure out how an entire world was hiding from our world, a group that we had all thought was superior in that area of expertise.

A quiet chuckle escaped Bella's lips. The gentle sound was music to my ears.

"The Volturi are oblivious, just like most of the mythical world." Her smirk was proof enough that it was true.

"But if the most common of transitional creatures are transitionals, wouldn't all those vampires that hadn't been bitten, make our world suspicious?" Jasper asked thoughtfully. "Surely our kind would have noticed."

_ 'Whoa, I wonder if any of the vampires we know were transitionals.' _Emmett.

_ 'He has a point vampires popping up out of nowhere would alert other vampires; especially the Volturi.' _Alice.

_ 'It's going to be awkward now. Would we be able to tell if the vampire was changed or was a transitional?' _Rose.

_ 'You would think if humans were changing into mythical beings that the world would be a crowded place. The mythical world would soon become more populated than the human world. And if Transitionals are the most common transitional creature, the humans could become extinct.' _I shuddered at Carlisle's thought. The truth in it was alarming. Esme's weren't any better though.

_'I wonder how the Volturi would react to this news. Though I've never met them, from what Carlisle has told us, I'd say it wouldn't be a good idea for them to know about the other world.'_

If I could, I'd make sure the Volturi never learned about any of this, let alone Bella.

"It's not exactly a mystery why your kind hasn't noticed them. Meeting one of my kind who completed the transition is rare." Bella's voice brought me back from my thoughts. Her words had been thick with an unexpected hollowness. She wore a grimace on her face. My very core ached to remove it and replace it with the smiles that I had seen on her face whenever she played with Anna or Cissy.

Then my brain seemed to recognize the meaning of Bella's words. If it was rare to meet someone who completed the transition, then that most likely meant not very many people do complete it.

"How many of your kind actually survive the transition?" Alice glanced my way nervously. _'Don't freak out, we need to know this.'_

_ 'Bella's worried, probably about how you'll react.' _Jasper.

"Forty percent of transitionals are killed by the Hunters." Bella lifted her hand; a silent plea asking us to wait until she was done. "Forty percent, by the Undermining. Five percent by vampires. Three percent die by human causes, illness, natural disasters, violence. Then another three percent die because of accidents caused by the transition itself."

_'That's horrible, no wonder we've never met any other transitionals. And poor Bella was trying to deal with this on her own. Well, no more.' _Esme.

_'With a percentage as low as that, it's a wonder if any of them survive. How was Bella planning to get through all of it on her own? Perhaps she had a way, but surely it would be a struggle to go through everything alone. Now we know why her father wanted her to talk with us.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Those Hunters and whatever the Undermining is, they better keep their hands off my baby sister. I'll make sure she never has to deal with any of them.' _Emmett.

_'I can't believe was going to go it alone. I just can't understand it. Bella has to think about Anna and Cissy. If something were to happen to her, what would happen to them? Sure Charlie could take them in, but I just can't see that. The girls need her. So why try to do this alone?' _Rose's thoughts turned to the first time Bella had left our house. She had made a comment about not losing anyone else. _'She's keeping everyone at arm's length to protect them from her troubles.'_

Of course Bella was, she was selfless like that.

_ 'I feel so bad for Bella. She's probably worried about whether or not she'll complete the transition. I wonder if vampire venom can change her. It's no doubt too soon to ask that though, and I don't want to upset her.' _Alice.

_ 'Transitionals are danger magnets. It's a wonder if any of them survive. Sorry Edward.' _Jasper apologized quickly knowing the thought of losing our mates tends to worry our kind.

My poor Bella was a danger magnet. So that's why when she answered Alice's question, I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped her in my protective arms, before she could even finish.

My thoughts were solely on protecting Bella that I didn't even hear her answer.

_'Edward calm down, she's right here and there's no danger.' _Alice.

_ 'You are so lucky Anna managed to stay on Bella's lap. If she had fallen because you were overreacting I would have kicked you butt out of this room.' _Rose growled in her head so she wouldn't startle Bella or the little girls.

_'You need to relax. Nothing is going to happen to Bella. We'll make sure of that.' _Jasper.

_ 'Dude, chill, she's right there. What could happen to her in a house with seven vampires?' _I glared at Emmett but he was already clarifying his thoughts. _'We'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself, and that no one else does either.'_

_ 'It would seem Bella has come to terms with her chance of survival. How is she supposed to finish the transition if she believes she can't?' _Carlisle.

_ 'We're going to have to be very careful with Bella.' _Esme.

Emmett decided it was time to lighten the mood. "Well, that clears up one question, but now we have several more."

Bella's laughter was welcomed. "Get used to it, it'll get worse before it can get better."

Emmett pretended to groan, putting on a show to make both Anna and Bella laugh. He gave Cissy to Rose and placed his head in his hands. "Just get on with it then."

Bella sighed, and to my delight she rested her head against my shoulder. I tried to ignore my mother's silently happiness and focused on Bella.

"Um, I'm still not sure how to start?"

I had a perfect place for her to start. "Start with who the Hunters and the Undermining are?"

Bella paused for a moment, and we all worried that she wasn't going to tell us. Thankfully she did after getting some reassurance from Anna. "The Hunters are a group of people from the other world. They are one hundred percent human."

"Then they won't be a problem." Emmett announced confidently.

_'Humans we can handle easily.' _Rose thought for a brief moment about the men she had killed after becoming a vampire. They had been the cause for her need to be changed.

_ 'One less thing to worry about.' _Esme.

_ 'If the Hunters are human, we shouldn't have any trouble protecting Bella.' _Carlisle.

_'Bella should have realized that we can handle a group of humans. Seriously, does she really not trust us?' _Alice.

_'I can see how human hunters can be a problem for Bella, but we're a lot stronger than she is, and there are seven of us. Bella should know that she can trust us.' _Jasper.

_ 'Why is she glaring at me?' _

I glanced down at Bella after hearing Emmett's thoughts.

Her eyes were narrowed and her face was serious. "Just because they're human doesn't mean they're not dangerous. The Hunters have tools and special abilities that make them extremely dangerous. No offense to any of you, I'm just going from my own experiences, but if the fight is between a hunter and a vampire, my money is on the hunter."

I stiffened again, having only relaxed slightly. My brief moment of hope that the Hunter issue would be over quickly, was gone. I didn't care how long it was going to take, I would make Bella safe.

_'Well if that's the case it's no wonder Bella didn't want to tell us. Bella didn't want to chance one of us getting hurt, or worse.' _Rose hugged Cissy closer to her. _'She doesn't want to lose anyone else.'_

_ 'I don't see how a bunch of humans can take down a vampire. It sounds ridiculous; but Bella wouldn't lie to us.' _Emmett.

_ 'If that's what Bella thinks than I believe her, but she doesn't know much about our family. I'm sure once we know about the Hunters we can come up with a battle plan.'_ Alice.

_'Bella is dead serious about this.' _I flinched at Jasper's thoughtless choice of word.

_'Don't worry Edward, we can handle whatever comes. I know our family can handle whatever comes our way.' _While Esme's thought was positive, she was still worried about all of us.

_ 'We'll have to be careful, but we should be able to create some sort of strategy for removing the Hunters as a threat to Bella. We'll know more once we learn more about them. We will figure something out Edward.' _Carlisle silently promised.

Bella took our silence as a clue to continue. "The Hunters believe that transitional creatures shouldn't exist, they have no purpose in any of the worlds. There are humans and there are mythical beings, transitional creatures blur those lines. So the Hunters have made it their job to un-blur the lines."

_ 'Well they're jerks.' _Emmett.

_ 'Some people just can't leave well enough alone.' _Rose.

_ 'That is an absolute stupid reason to kill someone. What good does it do?'_ Alice.

_ 'All those poor people. I can't understand what would possess someone to do such a horrible thing to another person for a reason that is just barbaric. Everyone deserves the chance to live.' _Esme.

_'I still can't fathom how people can kill others just because of their differences.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I think, for the moment we should change the topic. Bella needs a reprieve from talking about the Hunters. She's getting more distressed with each second.' _Jasper.

Alice, seeing that we need to change the subject asked about the other group. "And the Undermining?"

Bella groaned. "Another group from the other world. The Hunters consider the Undermining their rivals since they try to destroy transitional creatures too."

"But that isn't their purpose," Jasper questioned.

Bella nodded. "You see, the Undermining, they took over the other world. The other world, it used to keep the planet balanced, or rather it was keeping the human and mythical worlds in line. There used to be only one group of people that made up the other world, but since the Undermining took over, there's three groups. The Undermining, the Hunters, and the Rebellion."

"You weren't kidding about it getting worse." Emmett grumbled. "All this information is just adding to the questions I know I want to ask." He glanced at the rest of us. "I'm sure you all must have as many questions as I do."

We all nodded. There were plenty of questions that were running in my family's thoughts. What happened when the other world took over? How did the other world keep the other two worlds in line? What is the Rebellion? What does it do? Are they the good guys? What's the purpose of the Rebellion? Of the Undermining?

My mind was swamped with everyone's questions, and my brain was working on trying to put them all in an order to make them easier to ask.

"If destroying transitional creatures isn't the Undermining's purpose what is?" Carlisle asked thoughtfully.

Bella's face darkened with anger. "The Undermining is all about power. They want to be the strongest, fastest, most powerful, and most importantly, they want to be in charge. Their goal is to take over the world just like any other villain."

_'Classic villain.' _Emmett agreed in his thoughts.

"So getting rid of the transitional creatures is one of the ways to get control?" Rose hissed.

Bella face calmed slightly as she stared my sister down.

_'Not just transitional creatures.' _Jasper realized what Bella was meaning first. "They have to get rid of anyone who could be stronger than them, to get what they want," he spoke aloud.

Bella nodded once.

_ 'People have been trying for years. They're still trying. I doubt any one person or group will ever control the entire world. There will always be someone willing to fight for what is right.' _Jasper.

_'Power crazy fools.' _Emmett

_ 'Bella has more on her plate than any of us thought.' _Rose.

_ 'When will people learn, the idea of ruling the world, is only an idea. Surely the two world wars could teach that. When threatened, the people fight for their lives, and the lives of those they love.' _Alice.

_'Poor Bella, you've had to deal with too much on your own. I promise we'll protect you and the girls.' _Esme.

_'We'll need to take this slowly. From what we've already heard, I believe we'll need a solid plan. We can't risk any mistakes. There's too much at risk.' _I had to agree with Carlisle, the risk would be great, but we were already involved and I knew none of us would be scared away. We were all ready to protect our family.

"Are the members of Undermining human too?" Carlisle was trying to hide his worry.

Bella shook her head and her scent hit me just as I had taken a breath. She didn't seem to notice that I had frozen in place and stopped breathing as she explained about the Undermining.

"The members of the Undermining are immortals. They look human, they act human, they can even be killed in the same ways humans can; but they are stronger. The members of the Undermining have abilities that makes their jobs easier. They're the major problem of the two, in dealing with the bigger picture."

_'Sure sounds like it, what with the Hunters being human.' _Emmett.

_ 'If they can be killed like humans can, then hopefully that means we can stop them. At least protect Bella from them.' _Rose.

_ 'We have our own abilities that will help us, and we have friends who would be willing to help.' _Alice.

_ 'The Undermining might be the major problem of the two, but the Hunters are here now, and the Undermining are not. At least, as far as we know. Bella will tell us though, she's reaching out to us and is slowly trusting us.' _Jasper.

_ 'Oh, I can't believe what I'm hearing. Bella makes it sound like she's working to try to stop the Undermining, not just trying to stay away from them. Bella shouldn't have to deal with any of this. She's young, still a child. She should be out enjoying the final years of her childhood. Why does she feel like she has to help stop the Undermining?' _Esme.

_ 'Are you alright?' _of course Carlisle had noticed my brief moment of distress. I nodded and he continued with the conversation at hand.

"It would seem there's quite a bit of information you have for us. As Emmett pointed out we all have multiple questions for you; perhaps you should explain your part in all this, and when you're done we can ask our questions that weren't answered." _'Bella definitely isn't just on the run from the Undermining, she's working to help stop them.'_

We all knew it was true without the conformation, but I got it straight for the pony's mouth first, rather than the horse's; as the saying goes.

_'Auntie's more important than you think. She can stop the bad guys.' _Anna didn't turn to look at me, so I didn't give her away by glancing down at her.

Bella forced the air out of her lungs and took a deep breath before she begin. A common sign that what she was going to tell us would be long. We all settled in for the tale.

_ 'Yes she's going to tell us everything and we didn't have to do much to convince her.' _Alice.

_ 'Finally.' _Emmett.

_ 'Time to find out what we're signing up for.' _Rose.

_ 'I might have to start altering the emotions in the room if I'm going to stay. I didn't want to have to, since I wasn't sure how Bella would react, but it's getting hard to deal with all the negative emotions.' _Jasper kindly gave me a heads up, and I nodded in understand. There were many times that his and my power for that matter made it difficult for us to handle certain places are situations.

_ 'Whatever she tells us, we all will have to remember that she's right here with us for the moment.' _Esme's reminder wasn't just for me, even though I was the only other person that heard it.

_'Are you going to be okay, hearing this?' _I nodded to answer Carlisle's thoughts.

I would be okay. It would be difficult, I'm sure to hear what was going to be sad, and I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't freak out. I could only promise to try to stay calm.

"Well, I guess the place to start would be around four hundred or so years ago; when the Undermining took over. Not long after the takeover, my family and a few other families started the Rebellion."

_ 'Here family helped start the Rebellion?' _Emmett.

"The Rebellion has been trying to stop the Undermining all these years, but it's hard for them. The Undermining can get to the next generation faster than we can."

_ 'What is that supposed to mean?' _Rose.

"Their numbers are far greater than our own."

_ 'Even the smallest of army can prevail.' _Jasper.

"Now, the Rebellion isn't a small thing, we have people all over the planet, from all three of the different worlds; so that can tell you how much larger the Undermining is."

_'We're looking at a far more daunting task then any of us had thought about.' _Carlisle.

"Most of the Rebellion is made up of people from the other world. Those people all have some sort of power or ability, which makes them different from humans. Though being immortal already makes them different from the mortal humans."

_ 'Ah mortal humans, that explains the difference with the Undermining. They are immortal humans.' _Alice.

"The split in the other world which was the result of the takeover, caused a shift in knowledge. Only the leaders of the other world knew about the transitional creatures, so when the Undermining took over they found out."

_'If the Undermining hadn't taken over, than Bella and her kind would have had better chances of survival. The people in the Undermining wouldn't have known about them, and there wouldn't have been Hunters.' _Esme.

"The only reason why the Rebellion even knows about transitional creatures is because one of our members has the gift of knowledge."

I had never heard of such a gift, and from the thoughts of my family I knew they hadn't either. Did the person know everything there was to know about anything? It sounded like a curse to me. The very idea about knowing everything, having no need for curiosity, was saddening.

"We're not sure how Grandpa Ray's powers work, but thanks to his powers we can find them faster than the Undermining can. His powers have come in handy in the fight."

_ 'Bella's Granpa's powers sound awesome.' _Emmett.

_ 'How could someone handle knowing everything?' _Rose.

_ 'That type of gift is dangerous. The person would be coveted by all power seekers. That power in the wrong hands could…' _Jasper couldn't finish his thought, it was too horrific.

_ 'And I thought my power was useful.' _Alice.

_ 'That poor person probably has to hide for his safety.' _Esme.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Carlisle was thinking. _'Think of all we could learn. It would be an honor to get to speak with him.'_

Carlisle was a scholar through and through.

I too enjoyed seeking out knowledge. I could imagine spending hours talking with Bella's grandfather, if he was willing.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Bella sighed. She ran a hand over Anna's curls. "It was Grandpa Ray who figured out I was Transitional."

Before any of us had a real chance to think on that Anna burst into giggles. The sweet noise turned into a roar of laughter quickly, bringing smiles too our face.

Bella's next words made mine disappear though.

"I'm glad you find my life funny," Her voice had a slight sneer in it.

Anna was unaffected, and laughed louder.

Bella shook her head and huffed, before continuing the story. "Since my family was one of main families who helped start the Rebellion we naturally had targets on our backs. That was the only reason really for the Undermining to target us. Like most of the other members of the Rebellion we had powers but nothing really interesting enough for the Undermining to want, so that was good."

_ 'Bella's feeling guilty. I wouldn't doubt that she might think she put her family in more danger then they were in because of being a transitional.' _Jasper noted silently.

"I was eight when my percentage was high enough for the Hunters to start tracking me."

The growl had already passed my lips before I could stop it. The idea of someone tracking my Bella, made my vision red, I had no hope of keeping my growls to myself.

"A little help here, or we'll never get through this." I heard Bella ask someone as I tried unsuccessfully to calm down.

The next thing I knew, Anna had set her hand on my cheek. I stiffened as a strange sense swept over me. The first thing I felt was warmth, but then it seemed like everything inside of me had vanished. My emotions and thoughts had vanished briefly. I felt peaceful and relaxed even though I was feeling nothing.

"What is that?" I heard Jasper ask. From his thoughts I was able to tell he had felt it too.

What sort of powers did Anna have?

_'Are you alright?' _Esme.

I didn't get a chance to answer.

"Can, can you feel Anna's powers?" Bella asked Jasper. Her voice and face easily conveyed her curiosity.

Jasper nodded.

"Anna's an empath too," Emmett gasped.

_'I'm not sure how to even explain what happened. But she wasn't manipulating your emotions, in fact they vanished for a second. I couldn't feel anything from you.' _

Anna's powers were something, but not an empath. "I don't think she's an empath, but there is something there, a strange feeling that she's showing me."

"She's trying to show you that there's no danger around."

_ 'Does Anna only sense danger, or can she sense other things too?' _Rose.

_ 'Sweet, Anna's like a human security system.' _Emmett.

_ 'So Anna has been helping Bella stay out of danger.' _Alice.

_ 'All those times we thought they were having a silent conversation, I wonder, was Anna actually showing Bella what she was feeling?' _Carlisle.

_ 'Anna's been monitoring the dangers near them all this time.' _Jasper.

_ 'Anna has an amazing power, but it must come with a hefty amount of responsibility for such a little girl.' _Esme.

I was shocked that someone so young could have such a strong power. Anna was only three, but as far as I could tell she had control over her powers.

Bella moved, turning so she could look at me as she spoke. "If there was any danger around Anna would know about it. What you're feeling isn't danger, so you can stop growling; or at least try to stop."

I smiled sheepishly. Again, I would try but that was all I could promise.

"Where was I?" She asked turning back to my family.

"Your percentage was high enough you could be tracked by the Hunters," Carlisle reminded her kindly. "Could you explain a bit about your percentage?"

Bella smiled. She nodded, and then tried to get up, which was impossible with my arms around her.

She sighed. "Anna could you get my information box?"

Anna grinned at Bella before climbing down and running off.

_ 'We're gonna tell them everything,' _Anna sang in her head.

I held back a chuckle. That precious little girl had worked so hard to help get her Auntie to come talk with us.

_ 'How are you handling the fact that your mate is turn into one of us?' _Emmett thought teasingly.

My mind was a jumbled mess on that issue. Mostly I was ecstatic. While I hadn't wanted this life or would have given it to Bella, I was immensely glad that we would be together forever. Everything had worked out perfectly.

Anna came back with the circular device that we had all assumed Bella had been using to track the Hunters.

_ 'I guess that doesn't track the hunters after all.' _Alice.

I reached out for her and she let me help her back up. She gave Bella the box after she was settled on Bella's lap.

Bella held up the device. "This is my information box, it tracks pretty much everything about me; my transition, health, and of course my location."

_ 'That must be how Charlie was able to find us in the woods behind the school.' _Jasper.

"Now, as for my percentage, it's what percentage of vampire I am. Hunters can track my kind once their above ten percent. I was eight when my percentage went above ten percent."

A smug grin spread across Bella's face, making my family and me smile.

"I've been doing everything I can to keep my percentage down so my transition can last longer. The longer the transition period the easier it is to adjust to your new life. Most transitionals are over ten percent by age three."

_ 'Three? Wow, I wonder how hard it was for her to keep her percentage down.' _Rose.

_ 'She didn't get to ten percent until eight, how did she manage that if the normal transitional is three when they're at ten percent?' _Alice.

_ 'Wonder why it's so important to have a long transition. Wouldn't it be easier on her to take care of the Undermining and the Hunters if she was a vampire already?' _Emmett.

_ 'Bella is a very determined person.' _Jasper.

_ 'That's a remarkable achievement for someone so young.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Even at a young age Bella was showing the responsibility of an adult. Doing what she needed to do to take care of herself.' _Esme.

It would appear Bella was always responsible, maybe she never did get a chance to be kid.

"So, I was eight when the Hunters attacked for the first time."

I managed to keep my growl in my chest this time. My thoughts and the thoughts of my family including Anna were reminding me that Bella was safe, sitting on my lap.

Bella turned to face me. "Nothing happened, Toby and his powers were as strong as a member of the Undermining, and the Undermining is stronger than the Hunters. Toby could easily handle the Hunters."

_ 'Somethings off, Bella's not telling us the whole truth.' _Jasper.

I knew Jasper was right when Bella back tracked.

"I hadn't been hurt, but the Undermining found out that I was a transitional that day. The Undermining wasn't thrilled that my family had a transitional among them. So my target got a little bigger. It wasn't much of a problem at the time, but we know it was going to get worse."

_ 'How could it get worse?' _Emmett.

_ 'I just want to wrap her in my arms and make everything after her go away.' _Esme.

_ 'Bella's, never had an easy life it would seem.' _Carlisle.

_ 'We're definitely going to have to stay on our toes to take care of Bella and the girls.' _Alice.

_ 'How on earth did Bella's family handle that constant danger? That sort of lifestyle, always having to fight for your life, I could never deal with that.' _Rose.

_'We're getting to the harder stuff to talk about. Bella's struggling to stay calm.' _Jasper.

I wanted to remove all of Bella's pain. Wipe it away so that it would never bother her again. I could see it in her eyes, on her face as she struggled with what she wanted to say next.

The war inside of her settled and she continued. "When I was ten my powers came in."

My mind quickly put together a list of possible powers. I couldn't read her thoughts, and now it was logical to think that that was because of a possible power Bella had. My top guess would be some sort of mental shield.

_ 'Yes, we get to learn about her powers.' _Emmett.

_ 'Whatever her powers are they must have made her a more appealing target. Bella's feeling sorry for herself.' _Jasper.

_ 'If Bella got her powers when she was ten, why does Anna already of hers? Does the age depend on what type of ability they get?' _Carlisle.

_ 'I wonder what it would be like to be a little kid and have a super power.' _Alice.

_ 'Bella sounds like she would rather not have her powers.' _Rose.

_'I can't even imagine, what Bella's been through, and it's all just because she is who she is. That isn't fair at all.' _Esme.

If there was one thing the seven of us understood, it was the fact that life wasn't fair, and it would appear Bella knew that first hand as well.

Bella took her ring out of her pocket, holding it out for us to see. "My grandfather gave me this for protection. It connects with my physical shield keeping it up so I don't have to do it manually. Since my mental shield is the dominant of the two, my subconscious controls it, keeping it around me."

_'Mental, and Physical shield'_ echoed in all of our thoughts. We were all frozen in our seats trying to absorb what we had heard.

_ 'No wonder the Undermining is after Bella. Anyone after power would want her. She's the ultimate defense. What Maria would have given for a person with a gift like that? She'd be the perfect weapon.' _Jasper.

_'That is awesome.' _Emmett.

_ 'Complete defensive powers, both mental and physical. Poor Bella will always be seen as a prize to win, or a weapon to be used. That's not a life for a young girl to have to deal with, and she's dealt with it since she was ten. I also have a feeling that she knew about her powers from the beginning, at least her family did.' _Carlisle.

_'I feel horrible. If I had those powers, I'd find a safe place to hide for the rest of my life; despite how pathetic that sounds. But I guess Bella can't do that, not since the Hunters can track her.' _Rose.

_'Bella's powers are remarkable, and I already know that they are strong. They'll be so much stronger once she's a vampire.' _Alice.

Esme's thoughts were a jumble of words as she took in the implications of what Bella's powers could mean for her safety and contribution to her dangerous life. She was silently crying for her newest daughter.

The truth of Bella's words had rendered me speechless. I naturally turned into a statue thanks to the stress of the situation. I only reanimated when I heard Bella's voice again.

"The Undermining, like I said wants power. Long story short they no longer want me dead, but they want my power."

_ 'If they ever get ahold of Bella's powers they very well might be able to take over the world. If Bella can project her shields, any army that would ever go against them would fail.' _Jasper.

"My family knew that would happen though, so they put up precautions."

_'So her family did know what her powers would be.' _Carlisle.

"The Undermining can't find me here in Washington, so I only need to worry about the Hunters at the moment."

_'Why can't the Undermining find her in Washington? How was that made possible?' _Alice.

"When I'm not here though I have to have someone else with me for my own protection."

_'We'll take care of that from now on.' _Emmett.

Bella ran her hand over Anna's curls and the little girl grinned brightly. "Yes that's your job now. You can give me enough of a warning to get away."

Absolutely not. It was my job to protect Bella. That wasn't a job for a little girl. It didn't matter that Anna knew when danger is around, she shouldn't have such a responsibility at a young age. She deserved a chance to be a kid, and I was going to make sure she got her chance.

_ 'We can surely take care of Bella better than Anna can. We can fight and protect, that's better than just a warning.' _Emmett.

_ 'Anna can help by warning us when danger is around, but it is not her job to take care of Bella, even if she does want it to be.' _Rose.

_ 'Anna of course is beneficial to helping protect Bella, but it would be safer for the both of them if we took over protecting Bella. Anna is proud to be able to help Bella though, so we shouldn't just remove her from what she gladly sees and wants as her job.'_ Jasper.

_ 'We'll have be careful. Anna's going to be difficult, she won't give up her job without a fight.' _Alice.

_'I've got a feeling that Anna helped her family, in letting them know when there was danger. Despite what we all think is too much responsibility, I'm starting to think that Children of the other world are just far more responsible than normal children. We'll have to find a balance with Anna.' _Carlisle.

_ 'No, Anna is much too young. She shouldn't have to deal with any of that. She should playing, carefree. This could ruin her sweet childlike innocence.' _Esme.

"Your safety is my responsibility now," I argued. I wasn't going to budge on this matter.

_ 'My auntie, so my job, there.' _Anna imagined sticking her tongue out at me, knowing if she actually did that Bella would realize something was up.

"Well, then I guess you're coming with us to Chicago next weekend." Bella announced.

_ 'Good thing we're talking with her now, that means we'll be able to go with.' _Emmett.

"Rose too!" Anna yelled, forgetting our silent argument immediately.

Rose's happiness could have become a new power source for the entire world. She was so happy she couldn't even form a coherent sentence in her mind. All I was able to get was a list of things to pack.

I was pulled into a vision that Alice was having. It was brief but it was upsetting. For reasons I couldn't figure out Anna would start crying soon.

"I wouldn't suggest that idea Bella, Anna's not ready for that yet." I didn't know what Alice was talking about, but knew that whatever Bella was going to suggest must have been what would have made Anna cry. Bella wouldn't make Anna cry on purpose though, so she must not have known what would happen if she had made the suggestion.

To keep Anna occupied I told her that Rose was already deciding what to pack.

Anna happily got down and hurried across the room, climbing onto Rose's lap.

The brief moment of happiness was shattered when Bella continued with the story.

She sighed and continued. "So the Hunters want me dead and the Undermining want my powers. While my family could protect me from both of them separately, they couldn't when they unintentionally teamed up."

_ 'So they don't like working together.' _Jasper.

_ 'Unintentionally teamed up?' _Emmett.

_ 'This is it, what really happened to Bella's and the girls' family.' _Rose.

_ 'Unintentionally allies, that's usually how it works.' Alice_.

_ 'Poor Bella.' _Esme struggled with the desire to take the seat that had been Bella's and wrap the two of us in her arms. She decided on staying beside Carlisle, not wanting to make this any more difficult for Bella.

"Do you think we should take a short break?" Carlisle asked Jasper low enough that Bella and the girls wouldn't hear. At least we figured the girls couldn't hear it, we weren't really sure if Bella could.

Alice was the one to answer. "If we stop now, Bella won't be able to continue. We need to let her finish."

Carlisle nodded regrettably. He, like the rest of us were feeling horrible about making Bella relive the loss of her family.

"The Undermining attacked us, after someone had told them where to find us."

None of us had expected those words, and all seven of us growled.

"Someone betrayed you and your family?" My voice was thick with a burning rage.

Bella nodded.

If I ever found the person who betrayed them I would make sure they suffered.

_ 'If we ever find that person, he's going to wish he was dead.' _Emmett.

_ 'What has happened to this world? Trust has been so deeply scared by betrayal, that the very idea of it is considered dangerous.' _Esme.

_ 'That is just unbelievable. Who could do something like that when it affects someone so young?' _Rose.

_ Trust has fallen short of what it used to be. You used to be able to trust people you only slightly knew, and now a days trusting people you've known for years can lead to your own demise.' _Carlisle.

_'Oh, Bella, and Anna, and Cissy, you poor things. I can't even imagine such a betrayal.' _Alice.

Jasper grimaced slightly, feeling Bella's pain. He sent a wave of calm through the room. _'She really angry. Bella's definitely not a normal human, they can't feel this strongly. Whoever caused this pain better hope we never find them.'_

"The Undermining and the Hunters together, were able to pull off the divide and conquer strategy."

_'I hate that strategy.' _Emmett had wanted to say those words aloud but figure it wouldn't lighten the mood like he wanted them too.

Bella definitely wouldn't have found it funny. "The Undermining have people who can take over a person's mind, while Hunters can take control of people."

_ 'That would give them an easy advantage. No wonder, Bella thinks Hunters can take on vampires.' _Jasper.

Bella's head lowered and she focused on her clasped hands. "My mental shield protects me from both, but it's hard for me to project that shield, I couldn't protect them."

Bella blamed herself. She thought it was all her fault; her feelings were written clearly on her face.

_ 'Survivors guilt. Oh Bella, you couldn't have been expected to protect your entire family.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Oh sweetheart, none of what happened was your fault, you have to see that.' _Esme.

_ 'It wasn't your fault, it was the Undermining and the Hunters' faults.' _Rose.

_ 'Now I really want to pound something. How dare they make my little sister think it was her fault.' _Emmett.

_ 'It's going to take a while to get Bella to believe us that it wasn't her fault.' _Alice warned me.

_ 'Bella's feelings of guilt, are deep.' _Jasper.

"The Undermining kept my mom from being able to use her physical shield and the Hunters used powers like my cousin Amanda's to attack us. Amanda could control fire, and it got out of hand."

I didn't know what to do, how to comfort her. I certainly didn't know what she would find comforting.

_ 'That explains how the fire started.' _Rose.

_ 'Those creeps need a taste of their own medicine.' _Emmett.

_ 'How can we help Bella see that none of that was her fault?' _Esme.

_Survivor's quilt will be hard for her to overcome. We're going to have to be patient with her. We will find some way to help her see the truth though.' _Carlisle.

_ 'We need to do something.' _Alice.

_ 'I can't handle this, her quilt and pain is too much.' _Jasper used his powers to remove Bella's quilt before it could get any worse. She glared at him and he returned the look with a sharp but sympathetic one. "It wasn't your fault Bella."

A split second later Alice and Jasper both growled silently. _'She put her physical shield up,' they thought together._

_'Bella.'_

Bella wrapped her arms around herself. "It was too, they gave their lives to protect me, and I couldn't do the same even though I had the power to do so."

Jasper tried to argue but Bella shook her head. "Well that's my story. You know what's happened since the three of us have moved up here. So I guess it's time for your questions." She glanced over at Carlisle.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. His jaw clenched slightly with determination. _'We will get you to see the truth Bella, I promise.'_

**Author's Note**

** I am so sorry for how long it took me to write this. I am blaming part of it on its size. 23 word document pages. Another part on the fact I forgot I was going on vacation so I lost a few days of writing. And finally and the fact I couldn't post anything until I was happy with it. I can tell you I'm sure glad it's done. **

** What did you think of the Cullens' POV for this chapter? Are you ready for the next chapter?**

** What did you think of Anna's thoughts? Did they seem child like to you?**

** I honestly can't say how long it will take me to get the next chapter ready, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm not going to promise to have it ready by this Saturday. We can always hope though.**

**Until next time.**

**Watch out for writer's block,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	37. Chapter 37

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** I'll be honesty, after the last chapter, I was one hundred percent dreading this chapter. I hope it still holds up to how the rest of the story is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the people who are still reading this fan fiction.**

Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

"Okay, before we begin, I do have one request." We all froze at Bella's nervous comment. We were all worried about what she wanted.

_ 'She can't be backing out now, she's already told us her life story, basically. Maybe she's just nervous about our questions.' _Emmett.

_ 'Surely she knows better than to ask us to leave all of this for her to deal with alone. It's got to be something else, Bella knows we're not going to leave her and the girls alone from now on.' _Rose glanced at the two little girls lovingly.

_ 'Maybe it isn't as bad as we're thinking it is.' _Esme thought hopefully; worried that Bella was going to take the girls and leave.

_ 'Knowing how Bella feels about what happened to her family, we'll have to be careful with the questions we ask.' _Carlisle, like Emmett was thinking that Bella was worried about our questions.

_ 'Bella's feeling stressed out, but I think she's still willing to talk with us.' _I nodded in Jasper's direction, acknowledging his silent words.

Alice sighed after checking the future. _'It's okay, she's not trying to get out of the rest of the talk.' _

"Of course Bella, what is your request?" Carlisle replied encouragingly.

Bella nodded thankfully. "While I might have a little more advanced brain than a human it's nowhere near a vampire's,"

_ 'This is getting so weird. Her brain is already more advanced?' _I tried to block Emmett's excited thoughts out and continue to listen to Bella's request.

"so if we could try to keep this a little organized, I would appreciate it. If my thoughts have to jump from topic to topic it will make this conversation harder on me."

_ 'That's fair.' _Alice.

_ 'Poor Bella.' _Esme.

_ 'Some order, that's all she wants.' _Rose sighed with relief.

_ 'Trying to organize our questions would be beneficial for all of us.' _Jasper.

I gently took Bella's hand and squeezed it comfortingly; letting her know I understood.

Carlisle spared each of us a glance. "Perhaps we should discuss how we want to go about our line of questioning?"

We all nodded in agreement.

Esme turned her attention to Bella. "What exactly would be easiest on you dear?

"It's easier if we can stay on one topic before moving onto the next. I understand though that some topics can spark another, quite easily." Bella answered after a second of thought.

We all nodded again. Our list of questions grew with every new thing Bella mentioned.

_ 'That's an understatement.' _Rose.

_ 'We've already had that happen.' _Emmett.

_ 'We will all be coming up with more questions then what we have now. Just a heads up Edward, there won't be time for all of our questions. Some will have to wait until later.' _Alice.

_ 'Bella makes an excellent point.' _Jasper.

_ 'That sounds like a great idea.' _Esme.

_ 'We should try to keep the questions for today pertaining to the basics of what we need to know to help Bella and the girls.' _I agreed with Carlisle, but I had a feeling we might get of topic a couple of times.

Bella sighed. "Is there any one topic that you all really want to talk about?"

A growl built in my chest but I managed to keep it there as I thought over what I wanted to talk about. The Hunters, the Undermining, anything that could hurt her, I'd be fine with starting with any of those topics. My family though had another idea. I sighed. "They're, well, actually we all are curious about transitionals."

"Okay, well let's start with that, and see where it leads."

Silence fell on the group, all of us waiting for someone else to start.

"How many different transitional creatures are there?" Carlisle finally asked.

Bella shrugged while Anna giggled behind her hands. "No one really knows." Bella shrugged again and blushed. "In theory I guess there could be a transitional creature for every type of mythical being there is."

_ 'That would be amazing.'_ Carlisle.

_ 'Could you imagine all those humans turning into mythical creatures? It makes you wonder how many people are transitional creatures. There could be hundreds, thousands, maybe more.' _Jasper.

"The most common as I said are vampires…"

_'Of course because our kind is awesome.' _Emmett.

"…but then the next would be werewolves, sirens, and warlocks."

_ 'Why did Werewolves have to be next?' _I had to agree with Rose. Werewolves were strong, short tempered, volatile creatures. They were dangerous enough, without adding to their numbers thanks to transitional creatures.

_ 'They must not survive the transition any better than the vampires. Are there any transitional creatures as a group that have a better chance of surviving?'_ Alice.

_ 'All those poor humans, their lives are just turned upside down.' _Esme.

"Do you know what causes someone to be a transitional creature?" Carlisle asked eagerly. He clarified his question, after Bella just stared at him for a minute. "Is it a gene that determines which transitional creature you are?"

"Well," Bella's face twisted in thought, "I know it has to do with our genetic makeup. Unfortunately that's as far as I can go with the other transitional creatures."

None of us missed what she had implied.

Carlisle asked the question we were all thinking. "But you do know about transitionals?"

Bella's face lit up with a grin. "Yes I do. With a transitional it's all about the chromosomal pairs. We're born with twenty five."

Twenty five pairs, to think, there really wasn't anything I could do.

_ 'Twenty five chromosomal pairs, the exact amount vampires have. So that might be the same for the other transitional creatures.'_ Carlisle.

_ 'Ha! You had no chance Edward, Bella's always meant to be one of us.'_ Alice.

_ 'That's crazy.' _Emmett.

_ 'This is perfect, Bella was always meant to be one of us, from the very beginning.' _Esme.

Jasper chuckled softly. _'You need to tone down the happiness there Edward.'_

My control on my emotions was shot. I was struggling to keep in my worries and anger, I wasn't going to bother keeping my happiness in check. I was going to get to keep Bella forever.

"The same as vampires." Rose spoke her thought aloud.

Bella stiffened slightly in my arms. She was staring in slight surprise as she watched Rose playing with Cissy. She must have thought Rose was focused solely on the baby.

She shook off her surprise almost instantly. "Well it is what we're turning into."

The room was filled with all of our carefree laughter. It felt good, and I'm glad Bella felt like she could tease and joke around with my family.

Once we had all calmed down, Esme cleared her throat, to get Bella's attention. "Are your parents transitionals too?" She asked once Bella had turned to her.

"No my parents are very much human." Bella paused for a second. "Well, humans with powers; what with my mom and her physical shield while dad has his mental shield. They are from the other world after all."

_ 'I wonder how parents of a transitional creature handle the change in their child.' _Esme.

_ 'So whatever causes a transitional creature to be, isn't passed down from the different generations.' _Carlisle.

_ 'What would it have been like to grow up in the other world?'_ Alice.

_ 'Having powers probably helped with parenting.' _Rose.

_ 'I was born in the wrong world.'_ Emmett.

"You inherited both of your parents' powers." Jasper added his question silently knowing it could wait for another day. _'Do all the children inherit their powers from their parents?_

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons why I need to make the transition last as long as I can." Bella replied.

"Why exactly is it important to have a long transition?" Alice asked, while her head turned to the side in question. "I know you said the longer the transition the easier it is to adjust to your vampire life, but why is that, exactly?"

It sure seemed like it would be safer for Bella to get the transition over with and done. She'd be stronger as a vampire.

Bella's answer cleared everything up for us. "It's all about control. Transitionals are stronger than normal newborn vampires…"

Jasper sighed silently. _'If she's going to be stronger than a new born we're going to have to be extremely careful. Her strength could make it harder for us to help her with her thirst.'_

_ 'Bella's going to be so much fun once she's a new born.' _Emmett.

_ 'Don't worry Edward with Jasper's help we'll be able to handle anything that Bella can throw at us. We won't let her be an out of control new born.' _Alice.

_ 'If Bella's going to be stronger than a normal new born than she might end up being as strong as Emmett was. That's not going to be fun to deal with. Then again if I'm going to be staying with the girls while she's learning to control her thirst, I won't have to worry about that. Maybe she'll have a little better control than Emmett did.' _Rose.

_ 'Poor Bella, the new born year is always the most difficult.' _Esme.

_ 'We'll be able to help Bella, regardless of how strong she is. If we could handle Emmett, I'm sure we can help Bella.' _Carlisle.

I had to agree, we survived Emmett's first year, and this time around we'd have three more vampires to help us out.

"…and ones that are gifted have that extra issue they have to deal with."

_'Of course.' _Emmett.

"The more time we have to work on control while still human, the better control we have as vampires. And for people like me, the more in control of our powers we are before, they'll be easier to use later."

_ 'That makes sense, and hopefully that means Bella won't have such a hard time with her strength as Emmett did.' _Rose.

_ 'That explains why Bella works so hard.' _Esme.

Jasper rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, waiting for Bella to meet his gaze. "As the transition continues your percentage increases right?"

Bella nodded and he continued. "So, since you're transitioning into one of us, does that mean you'll get vampire abilities throughout the transition?"

Vampire abilities with human control, I couldn't help panicking at that thought.

_ 'That would be fun.' _Alice.

_ 'Interesting thought.' _Carlisle.

"Good question. The transition gradually increases my human abilities. So while I'm still human I'll never have full vampire abilities but it leads up to it."

I mentally sighed with relief.

_'Awe, that's not fair, she has to wait.' _Emmett.

_ 'How gradually, is gradually.' _Esme.

_ 'It's probably for the best that she won't have full vampire abilities until she's fully one of us.' _Rose.

Jasper nodded. _'That will help her get accustomed to her new abilities. That should help make her new born year a little easier.' _"So what has already been increased?"

I watched as Bella thought over Jasper's question. It didn't take very long. "All of my senses are better than humans'. My eyesight is definitely better than twenty twenty vision, my other senses though, if I want to be able to use their more sharpened versions I have to focus on them solely."

I couldn't imagine not being able to use all of my heightened senses at the same time. Having to only focus on one; that would be a pain.

_ 'Sight is clearly the dominant sense.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I'm sure having her sight stronger than normal helps her stay out of trouble.' Esme._

_ 'If Bella can see better than a human, than... But she hasn't given any indication that she can see any of my scars. So her sight most not be that strong yet.' _Jasper.

_ 'Does the sight always get stronger first or does it differ with each person?' _Rose.

_'Does that mean if she just focused on her hearing that she'd be able to hear us talking outside of human hearing range?' _Emmett.

Alice stared at Bella in confusion. _'I think you need to clarify that?'_

Bella understood Alice's silent question. "So normally I just have normal hearing, but if I focus just on my hearing it's better than a human's."

Only better than a human, so her senses aren't as strong as ours yet.

_'I wonder if Bella has been keeping records of all the changes, or if she just uses her information box?' _Carlisle.

_ 'Yes! Bella would so make an awesome spy.' _Emmett.

_ 'Bella's all of a sudden feeling guilty. Has she been spying on us?' _Jasper.

_ 'All of this is so overwhelming. How does Bella keep all of this information straight?' _Esme.

_ 'I think I'd prefer having my hearing stronger than my sight, but then again it's probably for the best that Bella's hearing isn't as good.' _Rose.

_ 'That is so cool.' _Alice.

_ 'You've seen Auntie when she's used her hearing.' _Anna didn't glance over at me so I knew she didn't want Bella to know about this conversation.

I didn't let on that I had heard anything.

_'While we waited for the doctor car.'_

Doctor car? An image of the ambulance that had taken them to the hospital after the car crash, entered my mind. Oh, that's what she meant. But when had Bella used her extra hearing.

_'Auntie was listening to you guys talk. That's why she groaned. She listened too long.' _Anna's thoughts went back to playing with Rose.

So straining to focus on her other senses can cause Bella pain.

"What else?" Alice's excitement broke my train of thought.

"Well there's a little more room in my brain, and I can process stuff easier. That's it as far as I know right now. I know my speed is trying to increase."

_'Sweet, Bella with super speed, sounds like fun.' _Emmett.

_ 'Bella doesn't seem excited about the possibility of increasing her speed.' _Jasper.

_ 'Bella and super speed, that can't be good, she's far too clumsy.' _I couldn't help but agree with Rose. Bella and speed couldn't be a good thing, not while she was still human.

_ 'That little box is incredibly useful, especially with how it can tell her what is getting ready to change.' _Alice.

_ 'I would have assumed that she would have gotten her strength before her speed. Strength would be of more use to her, definitely.' _Esme.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked excitedly, speaking his thought allowed.

Bella turned to Carlisle and it was then that a noticed the flash in her eyes. Bella was actually enjoying discussing this with us. "Each of our abilities have clues to when the vampire side starts gaining more of the control. Basically what happens is the human side and the vampire side kinda fight over control."

_ 'Talk about an inner battle.' _Emmett.

_ 'The human side probably doesn't last very long in a fight like that. Then again with Bella, she seems to have more control with her transition.' _Jasper.

_ 'That fight can't last long.' _Alice.

_ 'I wonder, how long can the human side last against the vampire side?" _Rose.

_ 'That doesn't sound like any fun. It sounds dangerous.' _Esme.

_ 'That could be a problem, especially whenever her strength comes in.' _Carlisle.

Strength? I couldn't help thinking that speed would be the most challenging of the two; what with Bella's troubling balance.

Bella's next bit of explanation really put more of the puzzle pieces together. "With speed it's called the skipping affect. Both sides trying to control motion, makes the transitional very clumsy."

"So that's why you can't walk on a flat surface," Emmett laughed uproariously.

Now Bella's clumsiness made sense.

Jasper, Alice, Rose, and I tried hard not to laugh at the irony of Bella's situation; but it was hard because Anna thought it was funny, and she looked silly trying to hide her laughter.

Carlisle and Esme though were trying hard not to laugh at the glare Bella had aimed at Emmett. He had yet to notice it since he was still laughing. It could almost rival one of the ones Rose would give him from time to time.

Emmett's laughter stopped suddenly. "Hey, didn't you say that accidents caused by the transition killed some of the transitionals?"

"What sort of accidents?" I asked before anyone else could.

_ 'Relax Edward, we all will help keep her safe, even from herself.' _Jasper sent me a wave of calm.

Bella shifted on my lap, meeting my gaze. "Well there's clumsiness, which could be a problem. Running will be a problem, even with my improved eyesight, the faster I go the more my sight will blur, that's normal for humans."

We were going to have to watch Bella carefully. If her clumsiness was an indicator for speed, then her vampire side could take over her speed sooner rather than later. Then again I had no more plans to leave Bella, so that shouldn't be a problem.

_ 'That explains why Bella wasn't excited about her coming speed.' _Jasper.

_ 'Hopefully I'll be able to see whenever Bella's vampire side takes over her mobility.' _Alice.

_ 'Never mind, Bella and speed is definitely not a good thing.' _Emmett.

_ 'It's interesting to say the least, but we'll definitely have to stay alert for whenever the times comes.' _Carlisle.

_ 'That sounds awful. I couldn't imagine practically being blind, no matter if it was only temporary.' _Esme.

"Is running a necessity?" Rose added in her mind, _'wouldn't it just be easier to wait until after she's become one of us?'_

Bella paused, her face was blank, making it impossible for me to tell if she was thinking about my sister's question, or something else entirely. "Eventually I'll have to start working with my speed, the same thing for my strength."

_ 'So her strength could be a problem too.' _Emmett.

_ 'How did Bella plan to deal with working on her speed on her own, if she couldn't see?' _Rose.

_ 'Bella sounds worried.'_ Esme.

_ 'I don't know how she planned on doing any of this on her own, but we will be able to help her through this. So you can relax Edward.' _I subtly acknowledged Carlisle's words and tried to relax. I had to have been driving Jasper crazy.

_ 'It'll be interesting to try to help Bella with her new abilities.' _Jasper.

_ 'Well, no one said life was easy, but we will all be here to help Bella. Surely the seven of us can keep her from being a danger to herself.' _Alice.

Carlisle and Alice were right, the seven of us could take care of Bella. I wouldn't let her hurt herself, none of us would.

Bella shrugged tiredly. "It's all about control. Lack of control can cause accidents."

We wouldn't allow that.

_ 'That makes sense.' _Jasper.

_ 'Nothing appears easy about Bella's life.' _Emmett.

Esme sighed silently. _'We know all about lack of control. It may be a different situation but the concept is still the same.'_

_ 'Ugh, no offense but it sounds like you, Jasper, and Bella need to start a support group and talk about your self-loathing and fears of lack of control.' _I tried to ignore Rose's thought but she laughed in her thoughts and continued. _'Alice could be your guys' therapist, but you wouldn't be able to tell Emmett otherwise he'd volunteer for the job.' _An image of Rose rolling on the floor laughing, and I hurried to try to block her mind.

_ 'I've got a feeling Bella's no longer talking about her speed or strength.' _Carlisle.

"Nothing we can't handle," Alice grinned at Bella. Her thoughts echoing her words to make a point for me.

I thought about reminding Alice later about how being over confident could lead to making mistakes, that way she would see the conversation, and we could have it now.

She rolled her eyes at me. _'I'm not being over confident, I'm just stating the fact that if we pay attention and note when Bella needs our help we should have no trouble keeping her safe.'_

Jasper broke up our silent argument with another question for Bella. "So what percentage are you at?"

The emotions on Bella's face changed from annoyance, defiance, to downright stubborn, worry, a quick flash of sheepishness, and finally settled to calm blankness. "The last time I checked I was thirty nine point eight percent vampire."

_'Bella's hiding something, I don't think it's really important, but I can't be sure.' _"What percentage would you be at if you let the transition run as it normally would have?" Jasper's gaze never left Bella's.

"Each transition is different since everyone behaves differently."

_ 'So no two transitions are ever alike, intriguing.' _Carlisle.

"Every transitional becomes immortal between the ages of eighteen and twenty. The transition though has been known to go beyond those ages though, so that makes it harder to get an average for the percentages."

_ 'So young, age is by far one of the more difficult struggles for our kind to overcome. And as the world continues on, the harder it is for our kind stuck in their teen years to make a life for themselves amongst the humans.' _Esme.

Bella shrugged. "Most seventeen year olds though are farther along in the transition than me. Most would be passed the seventy five percent mark, I'd say."

_ 'Whatever Bella's been doing to keep the transition down, it is sure working.' _Carlisle.

_ 'That's wonderful. Bella's done a remarkable job.' _Esme.

_ 'Okay, that is insane. How did she manage that?' _Emmett.

_ 'No one can say that Bella isn't dedicated.' _Rose.

_ 'That's an amazing accomplishment. If Bella has kept her percentage that low so far, I can only imagine how long she can keep it down. She's done an excellent job, and she's definitely proud of it.' _Jasper.

"How have you kept your percentage so low?!" Alice blurted out the question we all wanted to ask.

My mind was reeling, Bella was truly remarkable.

"There's multiple ways to keep the percentage from increasing." Bella paused, clearly collecting her thoughts. "The biggest one for me is watching my temper. My emotions control my physical shield, and if I get too upset it can set it off. The sudden use of powers can cause an increase. That's also why I need to stay away from danger, since a surprise attack would mean a sudden use of my shield."

_'Ah too bad.' _Emmett pouted. "So no jumping out in front of you, to try to scare you."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, how dare you even suggest you were thinking about doing something like that." Esme reprimanded sharply.

"His mommy middle named him." Anna's words came out in a whispered gasp of horror. So softly were the words spoken, that I doubted that she had even realized she had spoken them aloud. A quick check of her thought and I knew that she didn't think she had. And Bella had obviously not heard her speak.

The rest of us had and none of us could hold back our smiles; even though I was the only one who saw Carlisle and Esme's.

_ 'Anna is the most precious little girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.' _Esme.

"You're in trouble." Anna spoke up and turned to Emmett. She thought better of shaking her little index finger at him to scold him, even though I wish she had.

Alice was rocking with laughter, wishing that Anna would too.

_'She is too precious,' _Emmett thought before joining us in laughter.

"No Emmett." Bella's laughter came to an end with a deep sigh. "That would raise my percentage, and I couldn't guarantee where you might end up."

I knew my brother well, but despite whatever Bella meant, he wasn't going to get a chance to learn it firsthand.

_ 'Where he might end up?' _Esme.

_ 'Is she meaning that figuratively?' _Rose.

_ 'Oh I wish he hadn't asked and we could have seen what would have happened. Then again though, it would have raised her percentage.' _Alice sighed quietly trying to disguise her laughter.

_ 'Bella seems to think that it would be funny if Emmett would have tried. Bella's going to fit into this family just fine.' _Jasper.

Carlisle was laughing in his thought. Thinking along the same lines as Jasper. _'It's good to know that someone might be able to stop Emmett from his pranks.' _

If only he knew that Emmett was planning on making Bella and Anna his partners in crime.

Emmett's thoughts were somewhat nervous. "What does that mean?"

My shoulder warmed as the heat of another blush climbed up Bella's neck and face. "Well, when my shield appears suddenly to protect me, it shoots out, and whatever hits it is thrown. Sometimes it's not very far, other times it's quite far. Once again it's about how much control I have."

I had my doubts, but maybe knowing that he could possibly land in the ocean if he frightened Bella, might keep him from pulling pranks on her. Or it could be the complete opposite.

Rose, Jasper, and Alice were laughing silently. Their thoughts coming up with different distances that Emmett could be thrown by Bella's shield.

_'Well hopefully Emmett will keep that in mind and he won't bother Bella.' _Esme didn't need to worry, Emmett couldn't chase Bella away with his pranks or his teasing. In fact I was sure it wouldn't bother Bella at all. He might embarrass her a little but she'd get him back eventually.

_ 'Bella's shields sound amazing. It will be exciting to see them in action.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I knew Bella was going to be fun to have around. That just sounds like a blast.' _Emmett.

I ignored Emmett's thoughts, and listened to Bella as she continued with her list of ways to keep her percentage down. "Anything that's dangerous to the transition also causes an increase. Then the biggest one would be controlling my energy, if I have too much energy, it can cause an energy burst. Depending on how much energy was drained thanks to the burst, determines how high the percentage could get."

I couldn't see how an energy burst would be a problem for Bella, she was always so exhausted.

_ 'That doesn't sound good.'_ Emmett.

_ 'Bella doesn't have to worry about having too much energy, but what about not having enough?' _Rose.

_ 'Bella never seems to have enough energy so that shouldn't be a problem.' _Jasper.

_ 'Hmm, maybe there are stages where the transitionals' energy fluctuates from too much to too little.' _Carlisle.

_ 'From what we've seen, I would hope we don't have to worry about any energy bursts.' _Esme.

_ 'I don't understand why Bella would have to worry about that.' _Alice attempted to lighten the mood by teasing Bella. "So it doesn't sound entirely too hard to control your percentage."

She let her head shake from one side to the other. "Just three major points to remember. Keep an eye on my energy, control my emotions, and lookout for danger. That's not very hard." Her voice was thick with sarcasm and she couldn't keep a straight face.

Bella was indeed, going to fit into this family just fine.

"And you can check everything about your transition with your information box?" Carlisle glanced at the device curiously.

Bella took the device in her hands. "Yeah, this little thing has made life easier on transitional creatures."

_ 'That's good.' _Alice.

_ 'It sure sounds like they could use that. I'm glad they have it.' _Esme.

_ 'I wonder who made it, it must be extremely complicated.' _Rose.

_ 'That little thing sure is useful.' _Emmett.

_ 'Whoever made that definitely had a way with technology, especially for the little device to hold so much information.' _Jasper.

_ 'The other worlds technology appears to be years ahead of the human world's.' _Carlisle.

I stared at the small circular device, wondering if Bella would be willing to teach us, if not at least me, how to use it.

"Would you mind showing us how it works?" Carlisle like the rest of us wanted to know, but he was prepared to wait until Bella was comfortable with giving out that information. After all, that little box could tell us a lot of information about Bella that was extremely personal. She didn't have to share that information with us, no matter how badly any of us wanted her too.

Bella's reply shocked, and thrilled all of us. "I still have the boxes that my family used. I'll bring them over next time, and show you guys how to use them."

"Sweet!" Emmett exclaimed, while the rest of us nodded in agreement.

_ 'I can't believe Bella's trusting us with something as personal as her own information.' _Jasper.

_ 'See, Bella really does trust us.' _Emmett.

_ 'Bella's really going to let us have her family's boxes? Give us a direct line to everything we could need to know about her transition?' _Rose

_ 'This is going better than I thought it would.' _Alice.

_ 'Oh, Bella doesn't realize how much her trust means to us.' _Esme.

_ 'We will have an easier time helping Bella work through her transition now. She must trust us, if she's giving us this honor.' _Carlisle.

I had to agree as I carefully took the box from Bella and examined it. "Who made this anyway?"

"That would be Grandpa Ray."

"Hey, what happened when Grandpa Ray found out you were a transitional?" Emmett was thinking about how his brotherly way of picking on Bella wouldn't work, and that he needed some fuel that he could pester her with. He was hoping that she wouldn't mind his teasing.

Bella groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

Anna on the other hand started giggling.

I tried comforting Bella by rubbing her back, but she seemed oblivious to the action. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

She caught me off guard by snorting. "Why not? Charlie loves telling that story." She straightened and glared at Emmett in annoyance. "Long story short, I was two, my cousins and I were working with Grandpa Ray in the kitchen, and my cousin cut his hand open. The smell of rust and salt filled the air, and I woke up in the hospital that evening after hitting my head from passing out."

The room was filled with laughter of different magnitudes.

Anna and Emmett were rolling on the floor laughing. Their thoughts focusing on the irony of the situation. In fact every one of us were thinking about the irony of passing out at the smell of blood. Rose was shaking her head and smiling, Jasper and Alice were chuckling softly. Esme and Carlisle were trying very hard not to let Bella see that they thought it was funny, they didn't want to make her feel that they were laughing at her. None of us were laughing at what had happened to her, that wasn't funny at all. Just the fact that someone who was turning into a vampire would faint when they smelled blood was funny. It was just ironic.

I wanted to laugh, and I knew I probably would when I was alone and Bella would never know, but for that moment I tried not to. I wasn't very successful, and I was sure she could probably feel the rumble of laughter against her back.

"Who exactly is Grandpa Ray?" Esme kindly changed the subject.

Bella smiled thankfully. "Grandpa Ray is a vegetarian vampire who has been around for who knows how long. He's not related to my family, he just has everyone call him Grandpa Ray."

So he wasn't Bella's grandfather. I knew that there were parents who had their children's friends call them mom and dad, but I don't think I'd ever hear of any grandparents like that. Obviously Grandpa Ray was like that though, with everybody.

_ 'Sweet, there's someone else like us.' _Emmett.

_ 'It would be nice to meet another vampire who shares our diet.' _Carlisle.

_ 'It would be nice to meet Grandpa Ray.' _Jasper.

_ 'I had always thought that we knew all the vegetarian vampires. I feel so naïve. It's not like we know of every vampire in the world.' _Rose.

_ 'I really hope we can meet Grandpa Ray sometime.' _Alice.

_'Why would he want everyone to call him Grandpa?' _Esme.

"Grandpa Ray was changed when he was in his sixties," Bella explained. A small laugh escaped her lips. None of us had to ask what it was about. "His white hair covers his head and most of his face. He's got the bushiest beard and mustache I've ever seen. The funny thing though is he can pass for any age from fifty to a hundred, and he's done that."

_ 'Vampires that were changed when they were older always have an easier time hiding amongst the humans.' _Rose.

_ 'I would think that with his powers, he wouldn't want to stay in one place for too long.' _Carlisle.

Anna and Bella laughed together, trying to stop, only to start up again. Seeing the two of them like that made me want to meet Grandpa Ray even more.

"The only problem is when he does that he has to pretend to slowly lose his strength with age."

_ 'It's good to see Bella and Anna so happy. The two of them really love Grandpa Ray.'_ Esme.

_ 'That would be funny to watch. He sounds like he enjoys putting on a good show.' _Alice.

_ 'Grandpa Ray sounds like he'd get along well with Emmett.' _Jasper.

_ 'I so want to meet Grandpa Ray now.' _Emmett thought excitedly. "Grandpa Ray sounds like fun?"

We all agreed. He sounded like someone we would all get along with.

Jasper's thoughts went to Grandpa's Ray's powers. "You said he had the power of knowledge. Can you explain what exactly that is?"

"His power is hard to explain," Bella said.

Jasper shrugged one shoulder lazily. "Just explain to the best of your ability."

Bella twisted the bottom of her top as she thought. "Grandpa Ray can look at something, and his mind just fills with information of what it is how it can be used. If it's an object he can figure it out, determine what made it, what's in it."

_ 'That's incredible.' _Emmett.

_ 'I bet that freaked him out the first time that happened after his change. I was caught off guard by my first vision. It did come in handy though.' _Alice.

_ 'Could you imagine being able to do that? A power like that though takes away from the fun of curiosity.' _Jasper.

_ 'Does that happen whenever he sees something or just when he thinks about it and what it might be made of. I don't think I could stand my brain filling with random information about something I didn't really want to know about.' _Rose.

_ 'All of that knowledge, even with our minds it seems like it would be so much to go through.' _Esme.

_ 'He can gather all of that information just by looking at the object. It's hard to believe that a gift like that actually exists.' _Carlisle.

My family's thoughts summoned it up. Grandpa Ray was extremely powerful, but none of us would want that gift.

Bella picked up the information box. "He can look at raw materials and figure out what they can make. No one knows how it happens it just does. He has a hard time explaining this. Basically he sees, then he knows. It is weird, and also dangerous."

_ 'She did just fine with her explanation.' _Esme.

_ 'Dangerous is an understatement. His powers in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the world.' _Jasper.

_ 'It would be cool to be able to build anything you want.' _Emmett.

_ 'How would he deal with all of that information? If everything he looks at gives him everything there is to know about it, wouldn't his mind be constantly flooded with facts?' _Rose.

_ 'Grandpa Ray's power could mold the future into whatever he wanted. He could advance technology in minutes.' _Alice.

_ 'It's true that the information he has could be dangerous in the wrong hands, but it could also be beneficial to helping the world.' _Carlisle.

Carlisle had a point. If Grandpa Ray could use all the information he gathers to help the world, he could probably eliminate so many problems. Cures could be found for all of the health problems in the world. Means of travel could be made safer, driving down the possibility of accidents. The list was limitless of what could be done.

Bella sighed. "His power has sparked interest all over the planet and in all three worlds."

_ 'The Undermining no doubt are after him too. If Aro's heard of him then he'd definitely want to meet him.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I could name a few power hungry people who would love to have his power.' _Jasper.

_ 'How exactly does the human world now of him? Rumors? Legends? Myths?' _Alice.

_ 'All three?' _Emmett.

_ 'That makes sense, it would seem that a power like that would be hard to hide. People know of it, but he is able to keep it out of the hands of people who would abuse it.' _Rose.

_ 'That poor man.' _Esme.

It's understandable how a rare gift like Grandpa Rays has been heard about all over the world. It wouldn't surprise me if someone from the human world had heard about or seen Grandpa Ray's information. It made me wonder if we knew any of the things Grandpa Ray had built.

Anna jumped; sitting up and wrapping her arms around her middle. She blushed as her stomach growled. Bella's stomach answered a second later with it's own cry of hunger. None of us beside Carlisle had spent much time around people who eats food. I glanced at the clock, it was surely passed an appropriate time for the evening meal. I made a quick mental note to never forget again.

_ 'How inconsiderate, we've kept them from dinner.' _Rose.

_ 'I can't believe little Anna's stomach could make a noise that loud.' _Emmett.

_ 'Poor Anna, she's embarrassed. If we're going to take care of them we can't forget their needs.' _Jasper.

_ 'Esme has some stuff so she can whip something up quickly for them, not that that changes the fact we shouldn't have forgotten in the first place.' _Alice.

_ 'We've been so focused on talking that we forgot that they need to eat.' _Carlisle.

"I'll get you two some dinner." Esme hurried to the kitchen to make something quickly for Bella and Anna. _'We have a reason to use the Kitchen now. I'm so excited.'_

Bella tried to get up but from Esme's thoughts I knew she wanted to do this for Bella and Anna.

"She can still hear from the kitchen. This way we can get through more questions." I explained softly.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when she leaned back and rested her head against my shoulder. "Alright, next question."

All eyes turned to Carlisle, letting him take the lead with the questions. "Are your parents mortal or Immortal?"

"Everyone from the other world are immortal, except for the Hunters."

_ 'That explains so much.' _Emmett.

"The Undermining took away the hunters immortality when they separated themselves from the Undermining."

_'Taking away someone's immortality just because the refuse to join you. That is just cruel.' _Rose.

"Not long after, the Rebellion destroyed the device that could take away immortality from the people of the other world."

It was a good thing that the Undermining couldn't take away anyone else's immortality. That's one less thing that we have to worry about. I glanced over at Anna who was still embarrassed that her stomach was growling. We'd get to keep her, Cissy, and Bella forever.

_ 'At least they were able to destroy the device. And it actually is a little easier knowing that the Hunters aren't immortal.' _Jasper.

_ 'The Hunters got what they deserved, even if it was for an unfit reason.' _Esme.

_ 'If the Undermining had a device like that nowadays I would think they'd just take away the Rebellion's immortality.' _Carlisle.

"Why would you even have a device like that?" _'If you were born with immortality how would it be fair for you leaders to take it away from you?' _Alice struggled to come up with a reason that wouldn't be cruel.

Bella shrugged one shoulder. "When the other world was just the original group, they used it to banish people who broke the rules. They would also use it to let people give up their immortality. If they fell in love with someone who was mortal. The other world doesn't have a way to make people immortal so their people have to become mortal to join the people they love."

The other world had it easy. Once a vampire, there's no way to go back to being human.

_ 'The other world when it was whole, seemed to have a firm grasp on what this planet really needs. Caring leaders who'd give their people what they want given the circumstance, but strict enough to follow through with the needed discipline.' _Carlisle.

_ 'It's nice that they could change so they could be with the one they loved.' _Esme.

_ 'That's too bad that they had to give up their immortality, but at least it was for the right reason.' _Emmett.

_ 'The consequences of breaking the rules in the other world was so life altering. I wonder how many people were ever banished.' _Rose.

_ 'The rulers of the other world before the Undermining seemed fair.' _Jasper.

_'Okay, that makes since.' _Alice thought about it for exactly one second before nodding happily.

_'I wonder.' _Emmett glanced thoughtfully at Bella. "So if your family is immortal, were they the original people who helped start the Rebellion?"

The very idea seemed crazy, but then again so did the fact that I was over a hundred years old.

Bella shook her head, and I got the feeling that she was going to only give enough information to answer the question. There would be no elaboration when it came to her family. "No, they might not be able to die of old age but they can die. They can still get sick, and hurt, and other human problems can cause their deaths."

Emmett nodded, before asking his next question. "So when do they stop aging? Your dad doesn't look like he's not aging."

He was on a role with asking the questions we all wanted to know, it was almost as if he were the mind reader.

Bella surprised us by laughing. "You have to remember it isn't the same immortality that you guys have. They don't stop aging."

_ 'So they just keep getting older?' _Alice's thoughts were filled with horror.

Rose's weren't much better. _'I think I actually prefer not aging to continuing to age for all eternity.'_

"Once you become an adult you have the ability to change your age. You can go back to any age you've already been."

_ 'Oh thank goodness,' _Rose and Alice relaxed with relief.

"My great grandfather didn't change his age at all. The night before he was supposed to turn a hundred and one he went to bed, and the next day he woke up as an eighteen year old."

"That is so cool." Bella laughed at Emmett's excitement.

"Did you ever get to meet the family members who did help start the Rebellion?" He asked before the rest of us could order our thoughts to ask a question.

"No." Bella once again, wasn't elaborating on the family who started the Rebellion. I had feeling she wouldn't talk about them for a long while, if ever.

_'There's got to be a story about them, and she doesn't want to tell it.' _Alice.

_ 'Bella's getting upset. We need to change the subject.' _Jasper.

_ 'This conversation can be left for a later date. There are more important things to discuss before they need to leave.' _Carlisle.

_ 'There's got to be something about the members who started the Rebellion that is hard for her to talk about.' _Rose.

_ 'So she didn't meet them, does that mean they all had died?' _Emmett.

_ 'Bella shouldn't have to talk about her family if she doesn't want to. Edward change the subject.' _I didn't get a chance to fulfill Esme's request.

"So what exactly did your family do in the Rebellion?" Rose decided to change the topic from the older generation to the newer generation of Bella's family. I doubted Bella wanted to talk about them either.

It was clear by her voice that she didn't. "My family worked with the younger generation for the most part. Helping teach them the old way, make sure they understood the reasons why we do what we do."

_ 'Sounds like parenting.' _Rose.

_ 'Making sure the traditions live on.' _Carlisle.

"Some of my cousins worked on other stuff too. Toby worked with the family and a small selection of other people, helping them with their powers. He was always careful of who he trusted."

_ 'It would be fun to help teach children to use their powers.' _Alice

_'If only he had been a little more careful, if such a thing is even possible. Then maybe we would have met on better circumstances.' _Esme.

"A few others would work with security to help with the Rebellion's protection."

_ 'Were there others in Bella's family with Anna's powers, or did they have other powers to help with security? It would be awesome to work with the Rebellion._

_ 'It would be interesting to see just what the Rebellion has for protective measures.' _Jasper.

Bella shrugged. "We all tended to help out in the different sections when it was needed. When we could offer our help and knowledge."

The Rebellion acts like a family. Everyone pitches in when they could. If the Rebellion was anything like the way the other world was like before the Undermining took over, than the other world was the real deal. The example that the rest of the world needed.

_'We need to stop, Bella needs to think about something else.' _Jasper warned me, before changing topics. "What are the different jobs in the Rebellion?"

Bella started listing them off for us. "Security and protection there is a difference. Finding transitional creatures, recruiting in all three worlds. Teaching our history, how to use powers, how to use the different tech we use, and survival skills, all things the younger generation should really know. There's the people who try to keep watch and keep the other two worlds in line, keeping up the original job of the third world. And of course there are the soldiers, people who solely work on bringing down the Undermining."

The Rebellion sure has made it possible for everyone to have a job that they would enjoy.

_ 'Rosie would work with the tech, Jasper could help with survival skills. Alice could help with the original job, and Carlisle can help keep the traditions and history. Esme would be definitely working with the younger generation. Edward can help find transitional creatures, and I'd help bring down the Undermining.' _Emmett.

_ 'Wonder what the difference between security and protection is.' _Jasper.

_ 'There's practically a group for any and everyone who wants to help. What is Emmett up to?' _Alice.

_ 'It would be interesting to see exactly how the Rebellion works. How each job works together and functions as a team.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Maybe one day soon we'll get to meet some of the other members. It would be nice to have some help keeping Bella safe.' _Esme

_ 'Hearing about all the different jobs, helps me get a better feel for how large the Rebellion. It seems huge, but then again Bella did say the Undermining was bigger.' _Rose.

"So," Emmett was grinning in anticipation, "how do you join the Rebellion?"

Bella obviously realized he was joking. "You make friends with someone who can vouch for you, or you can just go through the recruitment process."

None of us got a chance to ask what the recruiting process was like.

Esme walked in with Bella and Anna's dinner. It smelled awful but the two of them didn't complain, so it must smell fine to them. "How exactly do the people of the other world keep our world and the human world in line?" She asked after handing Bella her plate of spaghetti.

I let Bella go so she could sit and use the coffee table to eat at. She sat down across from Anna and answered Esme's question.

"The other world has ways to keep track of the other two worlds. It's part of their abilities, since it is their purpose to watch over the other two worlds."

She took a bite before continuing her explanation. "The other world is like the police force of the three worlds. But they only step in to handle a situation when it becomes critical, when whoever is causing trouble in one of the worlds has gone too far. If it isn't critical, we leave the situation to be handled by the appropriate people in that world."

That sounded fair. It also explained why only a few of our kind knew about the Rebellion. The Volturi guard steps in when vampires have broken any of their laws, so the Rebellion wouldn't be needed.

_ 'It's creepy to think that someone could possibly be watching us at any given time.' _Rose.

_ 'I don't know what to think about being monitored by strangers. Do they see everything we do, or what?' _Emmett.

_ 'Well, it's not like we choose the police officers in the human world. And it doesn't sound like the Rebellion abuses their powers, so that's good.' _Alice.

_ 'It doesn't really sound like the Rebellion steps in too often. There must not be very many critical situations.' _Jasper.

_ 'I think I would have compared them to the FBI or Homeland Security rather than the police.' _Esme.

_ 'We've only just began to learn about the other world and their kind, but I can't help but wonder how many times they've stepped in and taken care of a problem in one of the other two worlds. Since we hadn't heard of them until now, we may have never noticed them.' _Carlisle.

Bella sighed. "It makes it harder now that we have to police so many people from our own world. Obviously we're struggling with the Undermining, but it's only slightly easier to deal with the Hunters."

"Speaking of Hunters," we had finally gotten back to the topic I had wanted to start with. "How do you tell who is a hunter?"

Bella took another bite before answering. "Hunters are difficult, but at the same time they really aren't. If you can find their sign, then you definitely know you're dealing with a hunter. Their facial expressions is the best way to tell who is a hunter though. Their facial expressions give them away most of the time. They're easy to read."

"Will I be able to read their thoughts, or do they have mental shields too?" I asked.

Bella blushed suddenly. I couldn't figure out what could have caused that reaction. "You'll have no trouble reading their thoughts. In fact now that I think about it, you and Jasper will have an easy time figuring out who are hunters." She answered once she had gotten over her latest embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"Once a hunter has started the hunt he won't give up until he wins or he dies. Their focus becomes fixed on the job at hand, and nothing can get them to stop in mid hunt, they go to the end, even if they know it's their end."

"You can't say they're not dedicated," Emmett tried to lighten the mood in the room again. It was a good try.

Jasper called out to me in his thoughts._ 'This will put the odds in our favor.' _

I had to agree. Our powers would easily pick the Hunters out of the humans in the area.

Jasper continued sending his thoughts to me. _'We'll be able to keep track of anyone who gets close to Bella. We'll just have to have precautions for when Bella isn't with us.'_

Like I was going to let Bella out of my sight now. She and the little girls weren't going anywhere without at least one of us with them. And I knew at least Rose would agree with me.

"So, are the hunters invisible?" Emmett's question caught Jasper's attention and he and I waited for Bella to answer.

She had an eyebrow raised in confusion as she stared at Emmett. "No. Any reason why you would think so?"

Esme, who had been wondering the same thing, answered. "It just seems that no one notices them. We're just trying to figure out why people don't realize what the Hunters are? You already said that the Hunters don't follow any rules. So what happens when they're seen by humans?"

Bella nodded in understanding. "The Hunters don't follow any rules, but when they are caught or seen by humans, they just seem like any other murderer. But then again, they don't get caught very often. They are really good at going unnoticed."

I blocked out the rest of my family's thoughts as Jasper started our one sided conversation again.

_ 'The Hunters may not follow any rules, but we'll still have to follow ours.'_

That was extremely true. We couldn't risk exposure.

_ 'But if they can go unnoticed, then so can we. We'll just have to be careful. We'll have the upper hand, I'm sure. If they give in to the hunt even if they know it can lead to their deaths, then that might mean we can use that to get them to make mistakes. The more we know the better.'_

I nodded and tuned back into the normal conversation; knowing I hadn't missed anything. "What did you mean by finding their sign, Bella?"

Bella held up her hands, creating the shape of a small square. "The sign is what the Hunters use to track their prey. Usually it isn't too hard to find the sign since most wear them attached to their belts. The more dangerous ones hide their sign though.

_'If most wear them at their belt that will make it easier on us. But even if we can't find their signs we'll be able to find them by their thoughts and emotions.' _Jasper.

_ 'It doesn't sound like we'll have trouble finding the Hunters. It would be so much easier if we had a way to track them though.' _Emmett.

_ 'We're going to have to keep a closer eye on Bella. We can't let her or the little girls out of our sight.' _Rose.

_ 'Whoever created the signs, never should have.' _Alice.

_ 'If only there was a way to block the signs.' _Esme.

_ 'Even with all we've learned so far, it sounds like we can find the Hunters before they can get to Bella. As long as we keep a close watch.' _Carlisle.

The Hunters may have their signs that allow them to track transitionals creature, but I fully agreed with Jasper and Carlisle. We could deal with them, and we would. "So they use their sign to track you, how can we track them?" Hopefully I had managed to keep the anger out of my voice.

Bella shared a glance with Anna, before the little one took another bite. Anna pointed to herself. "I'm the tracker. I'll sense danger from Hunters. I'll know then you'll know."

I turned from Anna to Bella. "You can track the Hunters using Anna's powers, what about the Undermining?"

"Hey, no jumping topics." Emmett made a point of playing up his complaint to get Anna to laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, a small smirk pulled at her lips. "Yes, that's how we track all danger."

"After Anna lets us know when a Hunter is around, we'll be able to use our powers to find them." Jasper spoke out loud for the others' benefit, before turning back to ask another important question. "How do we fight the Hunters though?"

"Skill," Anna replied before Bella could.

Jasper turned to her. "How do we fight them?" _'Anna obviously knows quite a bit about all of this too. Far too responsible than a normal child, but I have to think that it's normal for her kind.'_

I had to agree.

Anna flashed a proud smile at Jasper. "Hunters fight with skill. They think then attack."

Emmett laughed silently and turned to me. "They think then attack."

It was definitely obvious that the hunters wouldn't be too hard for me to at least find. It didn't seem that they'd be too hard to fight either. My ability to read their minds would be beneficial.

My musing was interrupted by Bella's soft laughter. It paused suddenly and I turned my focus back to Bella who was staring at the empty spot of the coffee table where her plate had been before Esme had taken it back to the kitchen. Bella must not have seen her take it.

Esme returned with an unopened bottle of water. "I'm sorry I didn't think of asking if you were thirsty."

"No problem, thank you for dinner, and the water." Bella took a drink of the water.

"So fighting the Hunters is simply about having better skills than them?" I asked hopefully, sitting back on the couch.

Bella sat down beside me. "You have to be careful about their powers. The tools they use to get rid of transitional creatures shouldn't hurt you, but certain powers might."

We could watch out for powers, that wouldn't be too hard.

_ 'It sounds like we'd do just fine against the Hunters.' _Emmett.

_ 'As long as we don't let ourselves make mistakes, I think we can handle the Hunters.' _Rose.

_ 'You should be able to find out if any of the Hunters have a gift since you can read their minds.' _Alice.

_ 'With all of us working together and our added gifts and skills, we should be able to keep Bella safe from the Hunters.' _Jasper.

_ 'We will have to be careful.' _Esme.

_ 'Sometime we'll need to go into a more detailed discussion about the Hunters. I think Charlie should be here for that though.'_

I nodded acknowledging my father's thought. "What about the Undermining, how do you know if someone belongs to that group?"

"The Undermining, are a whole lot easier to read. You'll know them when you see them."

How was that supposed to help?

_'Does Bella really think that's helpful?' _Rose.

_'Oh yes the comforting 'you'll know it when you see it'. That's never helpful.' _Emmett.

_'Come on Bella, really. You can do better than that.' _Alice.

_ 'That is next to useless for us.' _Jasper.

_ 'What does that mean? Will we really be able to tell just by looking at them?' _Esme.

_ 'I dread the day when we meet a member of the Undermining. If we'll know them when we see them, then their evil ways have become a mask upon their face.'_

I mentally shuddered at the picture Carlisle had created of the Undermining. I rubbed circles in the back of Bella's hand that I had unconsciously grabbed at some point.

Bella took our silence as permission to continue. "One way to be sure is a birthmark on their lower right arm. The people of the other world who were in charge of keeping the other worlds in line were born with the mark, they also have all the powers that were given to handle the different situations. The mark can't be covered completely. If something is covering it can still somewhat be seen through the covering."

Bella's mind was absolutely baffling. Why she didn't start with that, I didn't know.

Carlisle laughed gently. _'Bella does seem to have an interesting way of giving information. Another reason why I think it would be easier to have a more detailed discussion with her father present.'_

_ 'The most important details should really be told first. Bella must have had a reason to how she ordered her information.' _Esme.

_ 'She really should have started with the more descriptive information first.' _Rose.

_ 'A birthmark we can look for. It's better than second guessing if we're seeing what we're supposed to.' _Alice.

_ 'Now that's more like it Bella.' _Emmett.

Jasper was thinking of shaking his head in exasperation. "You really should have started your explanation with that, Bella."

Bella shook her head. "Not really, because people in the Rebellion have that mark too, I was completely serious when I said you'll know a member of the Undermining when you see them."

_ 'Well that's just great.' _Emmett.

_ 'If members of the Rebellion have that mark too, it's going to make it harder to figure out what side they are on.' _Alice.

_ 'We're going to have to rely on our gifts to help us figure out who is a part of the Undermining.' _Jasper.

_ 'At least Anna will be able to sense of someone is dangerous. And surely Jasper and Edward's powers can pin point members of the Undermining like they will with the Hunters.' _Rose.

_ 'So the mark is actually useless to us. That's why Bella didn't start with it, which means we really will know them by seeing them.' _Esme.

_ 'Interesting. The mark is like a brand, in the other world.' _Carlisle.

Okay, so the birthmark wasn't going to be very helpful to find the Undermining. Bella was sure we'd know them when we saw them, so that had to be true; even if I didn't really think it would be. I could trust her though.

"Is fighting the Undermining all about skill too?" I asked hopefully.

Bella smiled. "Most fights are about skill. Strategy is the best skill to have when fighting the Undermining though.

_'You don't say.' _Alice and Jasper thought at the same time.

_ 'I can handle strategy.' _Jasper.

Emmett who had been waiting patiently to ask a question that had been bothering him for a while, finally got to ask. "Hey Bella, when you said your family knew the Undermining would want your powers what did you mean. I mean how did they know?"

Bella surprised us by chuckling. "Isn't it kind of obvious? Who wouldn't want someone who is the ultimate defense? Theoretically my powers can stop any attack."

Theoretically could become for certain quickly, and the Undermining surely knew that. All Bella's powers would need is training. If Bella really worked with her shields she'd definitely be the ultimate defense.

_ 'So Bella really could be the ultimate defense.' _Jasper.

_ 'Bella's powers are so useful, and yet they bring her danger.' _Rose.

_ 'They won't ever get Bella's powers. We'll stop them.' _Alice.

_ 'After everything we've heard, I still can't figure out why Bella would be so determined to do this on her own. Then again…' _Esme blocked her thoughts from me.

_ 'I wonder if Grandpa Ray would have a way to get passed Bella's shields.' _I was caught by surprised at Carlisle's silent musing. _'If he does, the Undermining would want him more than Bella, but if not, Bella becomes even more useful to them.'_

_ 'No one is going to get my sister's powers.' _Emmett thoughts rang with protectiveness. "That makes sense," he eventually declares.

"So why can't the Undermining find you here in Washington?" Alice was just as excited to ask her question. She bounced in her seat.

"Because, her dad's here." Anna got up and gave her bowl to Esme before smiling at my sister.

Alice turned to Bella looking confused.

"My family put up precautions to help keep me safe. Don't laugh," She glared pointedly at Emmett. "There is magic on this planet, and one of my cousins could use it. Thanks to her gift, I'm safe from the Undermining in whatever state my dad lives in."

I don't see why magic couldn't exist, vampires do.

_ 'Now that is what I call useful. Whoever came up with that idea did an excellent job.' _Alice.

_ 'Awe man, it would be so cool to meet someone who could use magic. We could have a blast pranking people.' _Emmett.

_ 'Could you imagine what all magic could do for the world? If only it could be used amongst the humans.' _Rose.

_ 'What an ingenious idea.' _Jasper.

_ 'If Bella is safe in whatever state her dad is in, why wasn't she living with him?' _Esme.

_ 'Bella's family was definitely powerful.' _Carlisle.

"What were the other precautions, if you don't mind telling us," Esme, always polite, added the last part just in case Bella didn't want to talk about it.

Bella didn't seem to mind. "The first one was probably the most difficult. My parents split."

One single question rang in my head. How would that have helped?

Bella glanced down at her hands, refusing to meet any of our gazes. "My parents were mates, but because of their powers they knew their first born would inherit both of their powers, and the Undermining would want them."

_'So the firstborns inherit their parents' powers?' _Carlisle.

_ 'That's terrible that they weren't able to stay together.' _Alice.

Bella shrugged, nonchalantly; she was trying to hide the pain she was in talking about this. "You can't fight the mating bond though, eventually it will bring you together. So the inevitable happened and I was born. As parents it was there job to protect me, and the best way to do that was to separate."

_ 'Oh Bella you shouldn't feel bad, parents will do anything to protect their child.' _Esme.

_'It's a parent's job to protect their kid. Bella's parents knew how to be great parents. And I can tell her dad is awesome.' _Emmett.

"They were only able to fight the pull of the mate bond knowing that it was protecting me. It was the backup plan. If you lost one you still had the other."

_ 'Bella obviously has deep grief about her parents needed split.' _Jasper.

Her parents chose to split up to protect Bella, she shouldn't feel like it was her fault since they made the choice. Why they thought it was a good idea was a mystery to me.

"With Melissa's magic it was actually the best plan, because they can't find me here."

_'Bella would have been safer with both of her parents, instead of just one.' _Rose hugged Cissy. She aimed her shock at Bella. "How could that have been the best plan?"

Bella's next words were filled with regret. "Members of the other world give off an energy signal, it's how they find each other. And it's one of the useful tools the Undermining uses to attack the Rebellion. Since I'm a transitional I don't have an energy signal. Energy signals can show what type of powers someone has."

That explains why Bella's parents felt like they needed to separate.

_ 'Their signals together would have led the Undermining right to Bella.' _Jasper

_ 'That is so not fair. The Undermining doesn't even have to try to hurt Bella. They've already hurt her, her family had to split up to protect her.' _Emmett.

_ 'The Undermining needs to pay. They've hurt Bella, but also her parents. Poor Charlie had to be away from his true love all this time, just to lose her.' _Rose.

_ 'I can't stand this. Bella feels responsible for too many things she couldn't have changed.' _Esme.

_ 'If Bella had an energy signal, then it wouldn't have mattered if her parents were together. I wonder if Bella's thought of that. It might be why she's determined to feel responsible for her parents split.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Poor Bella, and poor Charlie.' _Alice nodded slowly, her eyes filled with sympathy. "So the Undermining could see both of your parents with their powers and they'd know where to find you."

"The uniqueness of the physical and mental shields being mates was the problem. When they weren't together it was harder to figure out which mental or physical shield the energy signal was."

I was getting sick of all the things that the other world had that the Undermining was abusing.

_ 'If only there were more couples like Bella's parents. No wait, that wouldn't be a good thing, then there would be more kids like Bella and they'd all be in danger. That or they would willingly join the Undermining. That would be bad.' _Emmett.

_ 'I'm starting to think that the other world monitors too much. Really their just spying on everyone.' _Rose.

_ 'What is the point of checking where all of their people are. The other world shouldn't check energy signals. They're keeping tabs on their own people, and it's ruining lives.' _Alice.

_ 'Is there even a good reason why the other world checked energy signals?' _Jasper.

_ 'How is any of this fair?' _Esme.

_ 'It seems everything is just stacked against Bella.' _Carlisle.

"And the other precautions?" Esme silently hoped we weren't pushing Bella to talk about this too soon. _'We have enough information about the Undermining and Hunters for now, maybe we should stop for the night.'_

"Keeping my percentage down was one, and working with me and my physical shield was another." Bella glanced fondly at Anna. "Then of course there's the body guard. Someone in my family was always keeping an eye on me, I never went anywhere without them."

Curiosity got the better of me. "Who was your last body guard?"

Bella stiffened and her arms wrapped around her middle tightly. I gently squeezed her hand to comfort her. She didn't seem to notice. Obviously I had a crossed a line in our questioning.

Jasper sent out an alarming amount of calm throughout the room. _'This is intense. How can someone survive this much pain?'_

Esme and Carlisle's both debated getting up to try to comfort Bella.

Alice's heart was breaking for her new friend. _'Maybe we should stop for the night. I don't know how much I can take of this.'_

I was pulled into Rose's thoughts when she remembered the car ride over to our house. She had been talking with Bella about Anna and Cissy's dad, Toby. Bella had wrapped her arms around herself exactly like she was doing now. I guess that answered my question. Her cousin Toby had to have been her last body guard.

Emmett thankfully took a chance and tried to lighten the mood in the room again. "So what makes Anna qualified to be a body guard? Clearly I'd be the better choice."

It seemed to work since Bella glanced up at him.

"Of course I'm the body guard," Anna announced, sitting up proudly. "My powers make me perfect for the job."

Something about Anna's comment made Bella laugh. I didn't understand but I was thankful that she was no longer trying to hold herself together.

"Just curious, why does she already have powers. You said you and the rest of your family got your powers when you were ten?" Jasper spared a glance at Bella before turning to Anna.

We all turned to Anna as Bella explained. "Toby was a direct descendent along what we call the legacy line; the first born son of the first born son. Anyone whose dad is part of the legacy line, will get their powers earlier."

_ 'That explains it.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Does that mean Cissy already has powers too?' _Esme.

_'I wonder when Cissy's powers will show up. She can't already have them yet; can she?' _Rose.

Jasper turned back to Bella. "So your family has powers because they're part of the other world right?"

Bella nodded.

_ 'I really was born in the wrong world.' _Emmett.

_ 'Having the power would be cool, but I don't think living in the other world would have been very fun._

"And those powers are difficult to handle."

Bella was surprised by Jasper's statement. "Why would you say that?"

Jasper shrugged his shoulder off handedly. "It was a guess, since you said you had trouble with your mental shield." _'It makes since that she wouldn't be the only one who has problems with her powers. It wouldn't be normal if she didn't have trouble.'_

I tried not to laugh at Bella's face. He mouth was open slightly, forming a small o.

It took her a little bit to answer Jasper. "Yes it is difficult to control our powers. It's easier for me to use my physical shield because it is controlled by my emotions. My mental shield is controlled by my subconscious, that makes it a little harder for me to use."

_'That doesn't make sense.' _Jasper thought critically. "Weren't you practicing with your mental shield though?"

Jasper and I were surprised by the feeling of regret coming from Bella.

"Not really, I worked on my physical shield, since it was easier to use, and control. My mind isn't strong enough at the moment to handle both of my shields. Since my mental shield can protect me without me having to do anything to it, training my physical shield seemed to be the right thing to do."

I had to say, I was grateful for the insight to Bella's thoughts; though I wish I could take away her pain. Or get her to see reason.

_'If she could only train one at a time it makes sense for her to have trained her physical one, when her mental one naturally protects her.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Bella is far too hard on herself.' _Esme.

_ 'Bella needs to sit down and think long and hard about how she did everything she could, and she shouldn't regret what she couldn't do or change.' _Alice.

_ 'I don't understand, if she could only work with one, why wouldn't she use her physical one, the other one worked without her doing anything. She'd get to use both of them at the same time.' _Emmett.

_ 'It's going to take us a while before we can get Bella to see things from our perspective. Once she does though it shouldn't take us long to convince her that she didn't do anything wrong.' _Rose.

_ 'Bella regrets not training her mental shield, but I think they did the right thing.' _"Makes sense," Jasper tried to reassure Bella that we all thought she made the right choice. "How exactly do you train your shields?"

Bella grabbed her ring from her pocket and tossed it to Jasper, who caught it effortlessly. "The ring helps me get a better feel for my shields. If I wear it can control my powers, but I can still take control of them. When I get more comfortable with my powers I won't need to use the ring to help me train."

_ 'I doubt Bella will need her ring for very long. I'm sure once Bella really works with her shields she won't need it.' _I couldn't tell if Alice's trust in Bella was genuine, or just wishful thinking so she wouldn't have to deal with not being able to see Bella.

_ 'So it actually controls her powers? That's so weird.' _Rose.

_ 'That little thing is quite useful.' _Esme.

Emmett snatched the ring from Jasper. "If this blocks their powers from working on you, why does Anna's powers work with you?"

"That would be because I can program my ring to allow my body guard's power to work on me." As Bella explained, we all watched Anna's smirk grow.

_'Wonder if Alice will ask to be Bella's body guard just so her powers will work when Bella wears her ring.' _Emmett.

_ 'That's actually a good idea, just in case something happens with Bella's shield, then at least someone won't be blocked.' _Jasper.

_ 'Her ring is far more powerful then I had originally thought. But now I'm not sure if it's magical. I think it's simply a technological device from the other world.' _Carlisle.

"Speaking of Anna's powers, could you explain what we were feeling when Anna was showing Edward there wasn't any danger around?" Jasper's thoughts grew with excitement. _'I've never heard of anyone with Anna's gift. It's different to say the least, but remarkably similar to mine.'_

Anna hurriedly went back to reading a picture book, making us all laugh silently. She didn't want to explain her own powers.

Bella laughed sweetly. "Well since there wasn't any danger or anything really to show him, you guys just felt a void, it was nothing, just calm."

That definitely explained what I had felt.

_ 'I'm going to have to learn all these different sensations. It'll be interesting to compare them to the emotions I feel.' _Jasper.

_ 'I can already see that Jasper's going to enjoy learning about Anna's powers. He'll really be able to help her with them.' _Alice.

_ 'I think we're going to have an easier time with Anna's powers than Bella's. What with them being so much like Jasper's.' _Emmett.

_ 'It will be nice for Jasper to get to work with Anna. The two of them can work together with the gifts.' _Esme.

_ 'Anna's gift is quite a different spin on Jaspers. The two together though would make quite a team. _

_ 'Anna's powers sound amazing, but there's something I just don't understand.' _Rose took her gaze away from the sleeping baby in her arms and glanced at Bella. "Okay, from my understanding of Anna's powers, wouldn't she have picked up on the betrayal of your family?"

Images flashed in my mind, of children running around playing happily. Anna was remembering that night, and from her thoughts I knew she was upset. She had her head bowed.

Rose's thoughts turned remorseful.

"It's okay Rosalie," Bella tried to reassure my sister. "You see Anna did pick up on the betrayal."

But if that was true, wouldn't the Rebellion take care of the traitor?

_ 'Why was nothing done then?' _Emmett.

_ 'Even knowing who the traitor was didn't help them.' _Rose.

_ 'Who ever betrayed them is about to be hunted down by a group of extremely angry vampires.' _Jasper.

_ 'Does that mean they already took care of the traitor?' _Esme.

_ 'If the person who betrayed them hasn't been punished yet, we'll soon rectify that.' _Carlisle.

_ 'That is messed up. They knew and he wasn't punished.' _Alice growled ferociously in anger. "You know who betrayed you?"

I glared at my sister, wrapping my arms protectively around Bella as she fearfully pressed herself into my side.

_'Alice!' _Carlisle and Esme reprimanded silently. She got the message though and relaxed.

Bella eventually relaxed too. "No, we don't know who betrayed us."

She hurried to explain after seeing our confusion. "That night Anna's powers were absorbing too much information. She can't recall all the things she felt that night, there's too much for her to sort through. Her dad would help her sort through it all, but it isn't something she can do by herself, she's too young."

So it would seem Anna's powers work constantly. How did she handle it all?

_ 'How does she sort through everything?' _Esme.

_ 'How could her dad help her sort through all of the information? Did he have her power too? It didn't sound like it.' _Alice.

_ 'Maybe Jasper will be able to help Anna sort through everything.' _Rose.

_ 'Talk about being overwhelmed. How does she deal with all of that stuff, she's so little?' _Emmett.

_ 'So if we wish to find the traitor, we'll have to find a way to help Anna sort through everything she felt that night. That is if she is even able to deal with the task.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I know what it's like to feel overwhelmed. Poor Anna, she has the information we need, but no way to get to it. Maybe there's something we can do about that.' _Jasper.

Esme glanced at the little girls lovingly. "Why would someone want to betray your family?" She asked, not realizing she had spoken her thought out loud.

Bella shrugged. She glanced up at the clock.

_'We kept them longer than we should have.' _"You need to get home don't you?" Carlisle stood and one by one we all followed.

Alice took Bella's ring from Emmett and bounced to Bella's side. "We'll see you tomorrow morning. Bring your appetites, Esme makes awesome pancakes."

Bella put her ring on. "I'll take your word on that, Alice."

Rose put Cissy in her carrier and handed it and Bella's keys to me. I watched and almost laughed at the stubbornness on Bella's face. I could tell she wanted to argue, but much to my surprise, she didn't. She quickly told my family goodbye as I put the girls in the car. I held her door open for her and quickly dashed to the driver's side.

**Authors Note**

** Hey everyone, I can't believe how long it took me to get this chapter exactly how I wanted it. I'm sorry that I tried to be a perfectionist, but I don't like uploading chapters that aren't what I want. So I apologize for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**What did you guys think about the Cullen's thoughts during the second half of their meeting with Bella? Did it live up to your expectations?**

**Next chapter is going to be exciting we will be in Chicago. Any requests for point of views? I can already tell you that there will be three different point of views next chapter. **

**P.S. Just wanted to let you know that November is going to be crazy for me. There are a lot of things that will be going on next month, but, there will definitely be more than one chapter posted during the month.**

**Until next time watch out for Hunters,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	38. Chapter 38

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone, I've finally figured out how to work this chapter. After all this time struggling to get it how I want it, it's finally done.**

** There is some information in this chapter that is hidden in plain sight that actually helps with the big issue in the second book. Hint it will be easier for the people to find the information if they read this chapter first and then go read the 13****th**** chapter of Transitionals: New Moon. We shall see if any of you catch it.**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Transitionals. **

Chapter 12

**Carlisle's POV**

Life was never going to go back to the way it used to be with my family. While the change was drastic, I wouldn't have it any other way. Our family which was once just the seven of us was now complete at ten. Bella, and her cousins Anna and Cissy, fit just fine in our family. The three of them, whether they knew it or not had given our family a piece of what we were missing.

Children who needed to be cared for, for Rose and Esme. A little sister who needed to be protected, for Emmett. A best friend for Alice. A student for Jasper to train. Someone I can pass my wisdom to. And Edward's true love.

After talking with Bella, getting to learn about her life and the other world, a weight had been lifted off of all of us. Our family was able to become complete.

I knew for a fact that Edward was more than a little relieved thanks to our talk with Bella. Knowing that Bella was destined to be one of us, had taken away any and all reasons for Edward to stay away from her. The two of them were free to let their love grow. Bella's tale though had also given him and the rest of us plenty to worry about.

It didn't surprise any of us that Edward was refusing to let Bella out of his sight now that he knew what type of people were after her.

Bella did not agree though with Edward's idea of having one of us with her at all times. Despite having a body guard with her family, she had also had plenty of time to herself. She didn't want to give up her independence just to keep Edward from worrying. Sadly her argument that she could take care of herself hadn't gone too well.

The argument had started during breakfast on Sunday; the day after our talk.

As Alice had said the night before, Esme had pancakes ready for Anna and Bella when they arrived for breakfast.

When Alice had announced that Esme would make pancakes for the girls and that they'd be good, Esme had rushed for the kitchen. She hadn't left all night. She had spent the entire evening reading recipes online and watching cooking videos. She didn't even leave to go take care of the girls.

In the morning we had all gathered in the kitchen when we heard Bella's car pull up to the driveway. We listened as they pulled into the garage, letting us know that Edward was driving.

Rosalie disappeared out of the back door as soon as the car engine had been shut off. She led the way back into the kitchen carrying both of the little girls. Bella and Edward were a step behind them.

Esme wasted no time getting food for Bella and Anna, and Rose had Cissy's bottle warming.

It wasn't until Esme had started playing around with the shapes of the pancakes that the argument started.

Alice had brought it up, after she had seen Bella's decision to talk about how she felt Edward was over reacting, by constantly being by her side. Alice had felt that the argument that would have ensued would have been far worse than the one she started.

Bella believed that she could rely on her powers to take care of her in case of an emergency. She had even amended that to her powers could take care of herself until one of us could arrive.

Edward wasn't thrilled with that. Honestly, I doubt any of the others agreed with Bella. I could understand how her ring could help her, but none of us wanted Bella to rely on her ring to help her with her powers all day long. And we were all against Anna acting as Bella's security system, despite Anna declaring the job was hers. Anna's powers would be useful but we wouldn't rely solely on them either.

So to appease both sides of the argument it was decided that Bella wouldn't wear her ring unless it became necessary. We would then know that something was wrong and should Bella not be with us she'd be somewhat protected until we got there.

Edward wasn't thrilled with the compromise; and it was made perfectly clear that he wasn't happy that I had taken Bella's side. But it gave Bella the freedom she wanted, and it also would allow Alice to be able to watch her future.

So far though we haven't had to deal with any of that. Bella's never been out of any of our sight, simply because she's been spending time with us. The only time she wasn't with one of us was during classes.

Of course Edward monitors her through the thoughts of the students and teachers during the times she wasn't with them at school. At the end of each lesson someone was there to walk with her and the girls to class.

So as far as I could see, there wasn't a real point to the argument, at least yet. I couldn't help feeling that when the time did come where Bella wanted some time to herself, Edward and her would be secure in their trust between each other, that it wouldn't be a problem.

This past week since Bella had come to us to talk we had all spent time with her. The three of them had fit into our family effortlessly.

Esme and Rose were getting a chance at motherhood, by taking care of Anna and Cissy. It was a wish the two of them had shared but had always figured they wouldn't get a chance to have. Esme was quite content letting Rose take care of the little girls, while she stepped in as a mother figure for Bella.

I was also enjoying the bit of parenthood we were getting. Bella was eager to learn and I was more than happy to teach her what I could.

Much to my surprise, -though I feel bad admitting it- Emmett gladly jumped in to help take care of the girls. He'd become serious in an instant, whenever Cissy or Anna needed something. It was shockingly obvious that he would have made an amazing father. I was glad that he and Rose were taking this chance, we were given.

Emmett though now had the little sister he had been missing since his change. He really took the part of big brother seriously. He enjoyed tormenting Bella. Laughing whenever she stumbled or blushed. Doing whatever he could to cause the latter of the two to occur.

Thankfully Bella didn't seem to mind Emmett's teasing and playful nature.

Bella had become the best friend that Alice has always wanted.

A brief discussion I overheard between Bella and Jasper on history, showed how easily the two of them got along. I could see that the two of them would have the same sibling connection that Alice and Edward shared.

Jasper's interactions with the girls though was by far the most surprising. With him being able to feel the effects of Anna's powers, she tended to gravitate towards him. Anna always seemed so happy, giving Jasper a positive emotion to relax in. It didn't take long for the two of them to become friends. And the closeness with her and Cissy was already helping him with his control.

I knew that Jasper and Edward wouldn't have any trouble overcoming their bloodlust, thanks to Bella and the little girls.

Ah, Edward, the youngest yet also the oldest of my three sons. Bella had brought life back to his life. He no longer had to be alone. The sheer happiness from him spread throughout our family.

Once the fight had cleared up, and breakfast had been cleaned up, Bella handed out the information boxes her family had used.

I could see the struggle within her as she tried to ignore her feelings as she explained how to use the circular devices. They were easy enough to understand. For how small the device was, it sure stored quite a bit of information.

Having the information boxes made it easier on us to take care of Bella. She showed us how she checks her energy levels, which led to an interesting conversation about Anna's power and how she gives off her extra energy.

Eventually Esme pulled Bella and away from Edward's and my questions and started the tour of the house.

Esme and Alice talked with Bella about the house and each room, while Rosalie kept with the energized Anna.

Anna ran ahead of the group eagerly wanting to look at everything.

While I hadn't joined them for the tour I could easily tell which room the women were in thanks to Anna's curiosity.

Out of the entire rooms in the house, it hadn't taken the longest to get Anna leave Alice and Jasper's room, and Jasper's study.

The tour ended with a loud squeal from Anna when she saw Edward sitting at his piano. She raced over to him and climbed onto the bench before ducking under his arms and sitting on his lap.

I didn't doubt the fact she would have sat there all day long listening to him play if given the choice.

Eventually we got to hear the whole story of what happened in La Push, thankfully it hadn't been as bad as I had feared. I knew the entire family had worried about that. It was good to know that the three of them weren't hurt, and that we wouldn't have to worry about them being somewhere where we wouldn't be able to get to them.

Personally I thought it was an alright beginning to the rest of our lives.

* * *

Friday came and the ten of us headed to Chicago for Bella's meeting. Thankfully Alice had seen that it would be overcast, while we were there.

The company jet was waiting for us at the small airport in Port Angeles. Bella and Anna recognized the pilot instantly.

The young man slid down the rail of the stairs and ran towards us. I smiled to myself when half of my family tensed slightly. The protection of the three new members of our family was firmly set in all of our minds.

Anna squirmed in Rosalie's arms until she let the little girl pull away. Anna jumped into the man's arm and hugged him excitedly. She obviously trusted him.

"Since Anna is hugging him can we assume that he's one of the good guys?" Alice whispered in Bella's ear.

Bella nodded, her shoulders shook as if she was trying not to laugh. "Duke would never hurt my family, his loyalty is firm."

That was good to hear. It was one less person we had to worry about.

We were introduced to Duke and then we quickly helped him pack our stuff aboard the plane.

The flight was relaxing for the most part. Esme and I sat beside each other and watched our family.

The private jet didn't have the same seating as commercial flights. The seats lined the sides of the aircraft, like couches, leaving the floor open.

I personally preferred this type of seating. It allowed us all to converse amongst each other.

Emmett was sitting on the floor, playing with Anna; while Rosalie was sitting beside them with Cissy. Jasper and Alice were sitting together across from Emmett and Rosalie. Bella and Edward were sitting across from Esme and I. They were sitting holding each other's hand.

Bella seemed to be in deep thought.

I knew my son wouldn't be able to resist for long before he would ask her about her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?"

I bit back a smile at his question.

"You know Bella, you should really charge him every time he asks you that?" Emmett teased before Bella could answer.

"How much should I charge?" She teased back.

"I believe the phrase is 'a penny for your thoughts.'" Jasper supplied.

Edward surprisingly pulled a penny from his pocket. I had a feeling he was going to be carrying a handful of pennies from now on.

Bella laughed and took the penny. "I was just thinking about how grateful I am for all of you."

We all smiled at that.

"You know if you hadn't have been so stubborn, we could have been friends sooner," Alice complained. It was easy to see that she wasn't really angry with Bella.

Bella easily kept up with the others' teasing. "I was just trying to do the right thing, and keep you all safe. I'm dangerous."

Esme and I shared a look as the others hid their snickers from Bella.

Edward carefully set Bella on his lap. "We should have gotten a say, it is our lives after all."

His comment made me hopeful. If he recognized the truth in his words now, it would hopefully keep him from making unilateral decisions in the future.

Alice snorted delicately. "Don't you even dare try that. You and I both know that if the situation were reversed you wouldn't have given Bella a choice. In fact you would have left her to keep her safe if you thought it would have been for the best. At least that won't happen now, now that you know she's turning into one of us."

It was sad statement, but one we all knew was most likely true. It sounded like something Edward would do. His embarrassment was evidence enough that Alice's words were true.

"Whoa,"

The conversation was put to an end by Emmett's sudden cry of surprise. He was holding onto his head, looking a bit dizzy.

Jasper shook his own head, making us realize Anna had felt something. "What was that?" He turned from Anna to Bella.

Bella couldn't answer without knowing what they had felt. Anna though, jumped up and hurried to her seat. She buckled up as fast as she could.

Alice jumped up from her spot on the floor. "I'd suggest buckling up, we're about to deal with turbulence." She took her seat and buckled up.

We all hurried and buckled up before the plane started shaking slightly.

The intercom buzzed and Duke's voice rang through the cabin. "Sorry guys, we have some minor turbulence. I'm turning the seatbelt sign on. I advise staying in your seats. Oh, and we'll be landing in less than thirty minutes."

Anna had to have known about the turbulence. Why else would she get up from playing and buckle up.

I glanced away from Anna and turned to Bella. "Bella?"

She met my gaze. "Yes?"

I glanced back at Anna briefly, ordering my thoughts, before I turned back to Bella. "Did Anna know about the turbulence?"

We all glanced over at Anna. She grinned at Bella.

"It would appear so." Bella replied with a smile.

Remarkable. The conversations so far about Anna's powers had been exciting. Getting to really see the depth of her powers though was insightful and outstanding. We knew her powers had similarities to an Empath. But how she knew about the Turbulence showed sign of precognition. It was as if her powers were a combination of the two.

"It does appear to be that way," Edward agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked; impatience and curiosity filled her voice. Edward nodded towards Anna. "Carlisle was thinking about Anna's powers. From what we've seen and heard they appear to be a mixture of an empath and a psychic."

Bella thought that over. "It does seem like that. I never thought about it that way before. I guess I've never had a reason though. Psychics are rare, and Anna's powers aren't exactly like an empath so I wouldn't have made that connection."

"But Anna's powers can predict stuff?" I could see Alice's excitement.

After a second of thought, Bella nodded. "Anna is a protector, that's what her powers are for. As long as it pertains to her or people she wants to protect her powers will feel what it needs to protect them, including predicting things."

Alice grinned as she tried to remain calm, but she was struggling with her joy. "And sense turbulence could have hurt her if she wasn't buckled up she felt it?"

Anna nodded, just as thrilled as Alice. "You got it."

Alice clapped her hands letting off all her pent up excitement. "So Jazz and I can help Anna with her powers." She turned to Jasper quickly. "We could help her with her training."

The look on Jasper's face changed from thoughtful to thrill. Jasper had spent many years of his vampire life training newborns. Being able to help train Anna's powers would be a perfect use of his old talent.

He turned and smiled at Anna. "Yeah, and maybe I'll be able to help her sort through everything she felt that night."

Anna clearly didn't want to think about that night. Her inter body shook with fear and she pressed herself into Rosalie's side.

No one brought that up again during the flight.

**Jasper's POV**

I pushed Anna's fear away, sorry that I had brought it up. I tried to lighten the mood during the rest of the flight. It wasn't too difficult.

Despite the turbulence, the rest of the flight went well. It was calm at least.

Not long afterwards, the plane touched down, and we were able to get off.

Carlisle and Edward had made all the arrangements for us. Cars waiting for us thanks to Carlisle, and Edward had called to make sure that the Masen Estate had been aired out and cleaned, so we could stay there.

When Carlisle had suggested dinner, it was clear that we wouldn't have to sit in a restaurant. Bella and the girls were too tired.

It didn't take Bella long to convince Edward just to drive through somewhere for them.

When our three cars had come to a stop in front of the Masen estate, I could feel the astonishment from Bella and the excitement from Anna.

Edward helped Bella out of the car, and none of us were able to stop ourselves from laugh at her look of shook. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Do you like it?" It was surprising how nervous Edward was.

Bella's curiosity spike. "It's amazing,"

Thrilled at hearing those words, Edward smiled. "It's the Masen family estate."

I never would have thought it was possible, but Bella's eyes widened even more.

Edward gave us a quick tour of the estate so Bella and Anna could get to bed. Cissy was already sound asleep, cradled in Esme's arms.

We all headed for separate areas of the house. Edward, following Bella to the room he had set up for her. Rose and Esme were taking care of the girls. Anna was finally falling asleep. I doubt she noticed she wasn't sleeping in the same room as Bella.

I would check on her regular throughout the night just to make sure she slept through the night without waking up. We didn't know exactly what would happen if she woke up and realized Bella wasn't there with her.

Carlisle headed for the library, and Emmett joined Alice and me at the counter in the kitchen. He no doubt was just waiting for Rose to come downstairs, after getting the little girls in bed.

Alice was writing up notes for Bella's meeting tomorrow, while I kept her company.

Bella was going to be shocked tomorrow, where she would find out that Alice was going to the meeting with her.

Two nights ago Anna had been thinking about a conversation between her dad, and someone she called Uncle Carlos. We assumed it was the same Carlos, we had overheard Bella talking to.

Edward saw the conversation in Anna's thoughts and learned that her dad had wanted Bella to have someone with her at the companies, just in case someone tried to attack her there.

Anna had explained what her dad had wanted, and we, well, I had hacked into the companies computers to hire Alice as Bella's assistant.

Bella most likely wouldn't be happy but, Anna had assured us that it was what her dad wanted.

Besides, it would be a good idea to have one of us with her at the meeting for protection. I'm certain someone would have suggested it eventually.

Morning, finally found us, sitting together in the family room.

It was almost time for the girls to get up.

Esme started making breakfast for Anna and Bella.

Rose went upstairs to be ready to calm Anna, should she be upset that Bella isn't with her. Cissy woke up first, something I had been told was normal. The baby was usually the first one up out of the sisters.

We all made our way to the kitchen. Alice rechecked that she and Bella would have everything they would need.

Anna raced into the kitchen climbing onto the chair beside mine. "Hi."

"Hello. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head swiftly. "Do you want to work while we wait?" She flashed a bright smile at me, while her emotions were joy and excitement.

Anna and Bella had started teaching me, Anna's powers. It was easier to pick it up, when Bella helped, since it wasn't always easy for Anna to explain what was happening.

I nodded, not wanting to disappoint her. "Sure, we can work on it for a little while."

She closed her eyes and started running through the different sensations she had felt in the short amount of time she had already lived. I filed each sensation away in my mind.

Esme set a plate of pancakes in front of Anna. She giggled when she saw that the small pieces spelled her name.

Now that my powers weren't distracted by Anna's I was able to focus on the rest of the family. For the most part everyone was alright. Bella was nervous, in fact the level of nervousness she felt was alarming. She'd never make it to the meeting at this rate.

I eased her fears, calming her enough that she was able to eat. Eventually she realized that I was helping her and she gave me an embarrassed yet thankful smile.

Anna finished before Bella. Rose took her upstairs to brush her teeth.

When breakfast came to an end we gathered in the family room.

Edward was playing the piano while Anna listened with rapt attention. She was practically mesmerized by his playing.

"Are we ready to go?" Bella asked once she had joined us in the room.

Anna leapt off of the piano bench, running towards Bella. She lifted Anna into her arms. "Are you going to be okay staying with Esme today?"

I quickly removed the fear that started taking root in Anna. She glanced over at Esme and sent the love that Esme had for her, towards her. Adding just a little bit of excitement caused her to squirm out of Bella's arms. She hurried over to Esme.

We got in to our three rental cars and headed for the headquarters for the second of Toby's companies.

We were all shocked to see the area the building was in.

Alice scanned the future to make sure it was safe, while Edward and I absorbed the thoughts and feelings of the people in the immediate area.

This side of Chicago was borderline dangerous, and Anna was being alerted to all of it.

"Your cousin could have chosen a better place for a company." Rosalie hissed fearfully. She held Cissy gently but firmly to herself. She wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her.

When Bella told us about how Toby tried to rehabilitate the areas where he set up his buildings, I could respect his decision. It didn't change the fact that I didn't want Bella or the little girls anywhere near the area though, and I knew the rest of the family felt the same way.

We hurried through the front doors, to get them out of the streets as soon as possible.

We had to stop at the front desk so Bella could hand in her company card.

The woman at the front desk was shocked to see our large group. The shock didn't last long though before she started lusting over us. We were all used to this.

"The Cullens are watching Annabelle and Cissiley for me." Bella explained, not realizing the reason why the receptionist was really staring.

The receptionist recovered quickly. She handing Bella her card back. "Of course. I'll show you to Anna's play room." After one finally quick peek at us, she led us to the room.

I noticed Alice's distaste of the room immediately. I wasn't very large. About the size of a child's bedroom, maybe slightly larger.

"The meeting is in an hour Miss Swan. Do you need me to show you to the conference room?" The receptionist asked politely.

Curiosity and concern spiked in Bella.

"No thank you," Alice replied quickly.

Bella walked cautiously over to Anna who had happily ran over to a toy box. She took Anna's hand in hers. Anna gave her a curious look but she willingly showed her aunt what was around to feel. As of right now there wasn't anything dangerous.

I couldn't help chuckling when Edward reached for Anna's other hand.

"It's nothing," Bella let the others know as she and Edward released Anna's hands.

I meet Bella's gaze, trying to figure out what she had thought was wrong. "But something's got you worried."

Bella shook her head. "It's nothing, I thought something was off about the woman. Just call me paranoid."

There was something off about the woman, but it wasn't anything to worry about. She just needed to get over the shock and overwhelming feelings of lust she had been suddenly hit with.

Emmett laughed loudly at Bella's words. He sat beside Anna on the floor.

I took a seat on the floor beside Emmett and Anna. I tried to regulate the different emotions in the room. I knew the plan was to keep Anna distracted while Bella was at the meeting. If that didn't work though, I was going to have to keep her calm until Bella could get back.

"Are Toby's companies part of the Rebellion?" Edward, asked, trying to give Bella something else to think about instead of the meeting. I welcomed the help. Bella's nerves were shot.

"No, these companies have nothing to do with the Rebellion or the other world. The three are strictly human world."

"So what do the three companies do?"

"The first one builds equipment that help people with all sort of things." Bella laughed. She paused and the swift amusement from her made me realize she was remembering something. "One of the things they made were a pair of shoes that help with clumsiness. Sadly he was never able to figure out how to make them water resistant. When they get wet they're just normal shoes."

"To bad, you need those." Emmett's booming laugh seemed to echo in the room. I sent a wave of calm towards him, before he hurt Anna's ear drums.

Bella ignored his jab. "This one is about more advanced technology. While the third one is my favorite."

"And what does that one do?" Carlisle took a seat on the couch opposite the one Edward and Bella I were sitting on.

Another wave of happiness filled Bella. "The third company is the one Toby was the most happy with. Toby had to be really carefully with the laws, he was always checking loop holes and changes in all the laws so he could start it. The company is all about first jobs. They hire kids right out of high school and college. It gives them the work experience that they need to get better jobs. He worked with colleges to hire students, he even managed to get some classes to give credit to high school students who work there.

"Basically any type of entry level job, you can find in the company."

Bella's cousin sure sounded like an amazing man. He truly cared, if his work was any proof.

Esme sat down beside Carlisle. She smile sympathetically, not wanting to upset Bella. "Toby sounds like someone who really tried to give back to the community."

"To the world." Bella whispered under her breath. Her emotions started to waver and I feared I was going to have to step in to help.

Alice got up and skipped over to Bella. "Come on Bella, we don't want to be late for the meeting."

I tried not to laugh at Bella's confusion. "What do you mean 'we'? I'm the only one who has a meeting."

Alice laughed I doubt Bella was able to hear the slight waver in it. Alice was trying to hide the fact she was worried about how Bella would react when she found out what we did. "I'm coming with you to the meeting of course. I'm your new assistant."

"Alice I never hired you, and the board here would know that." We all waited for Bella to figure it out, and we knew she would.

Emmett snickered softly, but not soft enough.

"What did you do?" Bella wasn't certain who she should blame, so she turned her glare on Edward.

He raised his arms slowly. "It wasn't me Bella, I promise."

She then turned to Alice who grinned back at her. "You don't want to be late do you, Miss CEO? Don't worry, the board knows I'm coming with you."

The amount of fury, Bella felt was alarming. "You hacked into the company's computers and hired yourself, just to get into this meeting?!"

Alice rolled her eyes, unperturbed by Bella's anger. "Not just this meeting all of them. We had to hack all three of the companies. I didn't do any of the hacking though, that was all Jasper."

Before Alice had finished her sentence, Anna climbed into my lap. She knew her aunt wasn't happy.

Bella turned to me then, and Anna let her knew she was the one to come up with the plan. She smiled innocently, before pressing her cheek against mine. At one point, I would have worried about that, but I had no desire to hurt the little girl in my arms. The small incentive worked wonders for my control.

"This was your idea?" Bella snapped.

The angelic smile turned into a smirk.

Alice tugged on Bella's arm, dragging her out of the room. "Come on Bella, we're going to be late if we don't, leave, now."

We all watched Anna closely through the day. For the most part she played contentedly with Emmett and me. She was able to hide her anxiety from the others, but Edward and I knew that the separation from Bella was hard on her.

Whenever it got to be too much for her she'd climb onto Rose's lap and bury her face against Rose's shoulder.

Something about Rose was always able to get her to calm down. It wasn't the first time I had noticed a strange connection between the two. The amount of Love Anna already had for Rose, was a surprise, and as far as I could tell, she had loved her from practically the begin.

The morning moved quickly and around noon, we called in for some food for Anna.

Cissy spent most of the morning between Esme and Rose on the floor. She was starting to roll. She could almost get herself from her back to her side. It wouldn't be very long before she would get the hang of it.

We watched one of Anna's movie after lunch.

Anna settled into her seat, only slightly upset about Bella being gone, now.

**Edward's POV**

Alice opened the door to the play room, and we all turned to watch her and Bella enter.

Rose took over distracting Anna, so Emmett could join Jasper and I, while we escorted Alice and Bella to the warehouse that was in walking distance from the building we were in.

"You ready to head to the warehouse?" Jasper asked Bella as he grasped Alice's hands in his own, in a greeting.

Bella nodded. "Are all of you ready to go?"

I stepped up behind her, embracing her from behind. "Emmett, Jasper, and I are joining you and Alice. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie are going to stay here with the girls." I added the next part in a whisper so Anna wouldn't hear. "Anna's doing rather well so we're going to see how she handles not being in the same building."

We left quickly while Rose had Anna's complete attention.

I was glad that the warehouse was only a few blocks away.

The tour of the warehouse wasn't very exciting. The manager new what he was doing though. He kept the warehouse running smoothly.

It was dark out by the time we got out though.

Jasper and I instinctively put our mates between us; holding them in our tight embraces.

"Why do you two have to act like over protective fools?" Alice grouched quietly.

I rolled my eyes, because it was pointless to argue about it. We weren't going to change our minds about how we planned on keeping them safe. Jasper knew Alice could protect herself, it didn't make a difference in his world. He would still do whatever he could to make sure she'd never have to prove that fact. The same was true for me about Bella.

_ 'Well what do we have here guys.'_

_ 'Woo, look at that signal. That is one powerful transitional.'_

I stiffened instantly.

_'What's wrong?' _My three siblings demanded to know.

I picked up the pace needing to get Bella to safety. Looking through one of the minds I had watched as the second person pulled out a small rectangular device. It had to be the sign, Bella had told us about.

"We need to get out of here. There are Hunters around, and they picked up on Bella's signal."

"Maybe if we get to the building, they'll leave Bella alone, long enough for us to get her out a back way," Emmett suggested. His thoughts were filled with exciting ideas of getting to fight.

"No, we don't want to lead them into a building full of humans. They might go on a killing spree in their attempt to get Bella."

I growled silently. "We need to get to the cars, and try to lose them."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "That would be the best idea. We also need to get a hold of the others."

"Can you pin point where they are?" Alice asked.

I tried, but it was hard, I didn't recognize any of the streets. It had been too long since I had been in Chicago, and I didn't recall this area. "No, I don't recognize the street or any of the landmarks near them.

"We can't just run for the car, someone would be sure to see. We need another plan." Emmett was all for any plan that involved confronting the Hunters, but I wasn't going to chance that. I'd keep Bella away from them as long as I could.

Jasper glanced around scanning the emotions of the people around us. "None of the people on this street."

Sadly that wasn't saying much, there were only a few other people on this block.

We turned the corner, just a block away from the headquarters, and the safety of numbers that the rest of the family would bring.

Emmett turned fast, his thoughts in a whirl. _'I found them. We got to find another way back.'_

If only that had been possibly. In our attempt to get further from the Hunters we allowed ourselves to get pushed farther and farther from the others.

The buildings that we were passing were warehouses that were already closed for the night, some of them even looked abandoned. We did not want to go this way.

We rounded another corner and Jasper froze. He growled at two men who were leaning leisurely against a wall of an empty warehouse.

Emmett growled behind us. His thoughts confirmed my own. Two more men the ones I had heard before were behind us.

"We were herded," Alice hissed. She was silently berating herself for not seeing a way out of this.

"It took you guys long enough." A dark haired man with vile thoughts yelled at the two behind us.

Honestly none of the thoughts from the Hunters were acceptable. These four young men were despicable creatures. From their thoughts I knew they didn't just prey on transitional creatures. In fact the dark haired man who seemed to be the ring leader was very much like the men I had hunted during my rebellious phase.

"Yeah, we just took a little detour." I didn't bother to see which one of the Hunters behind us had replied.

"Emmett, can you take the two behind us?" I asked as Jasper told Alice to stick with Bella.

Alice huffed. "I know, I'll keep her safe, while you guys get all the fun."

"You know it Alice. You babysit while the men take care of the hard stuff." Emmett chuckled darkly, mentally preparing himself for the fight.

"You know you're a hard one to find Sugar." The leader's thoughts turned my sight red. Bella shook slightly beside me, making me hate them even more.

I growled ready to lunge, but Emmett and Jasper pulled me back. I didn't get a chance to warn them before the Hunters attacked us.

We watched in shock as the two in front of us hit an invisible wall and was thrown back.

_'Nice one Bella.'_ Alice.

_ 'That was too cool.' _Emmett.

_ 'Yes, her shield is definitely useful.' _Jasper.

I turned to attack the ones behind us, but Jasper and Emmett beat me to it. I was starting to see why they went after human prey. They couldn't fight well at all. It was going to be far too easy to defeat them. Emmett was upset.

I pulled Bella into my arms. "Alice, can you and Jasper deal with the four of them. You can see if Duke will take them or arrange for someone to take care of them."

"Sure, you just worry about getting Bella to safety. Who knows, maybe there are others about that would be stronger." She flashed a smirk knowing that this wasn't a good time to tease me.

_'I wish they were stronger.'_ Emmett grumbled the fight wasn't what he was hoping for.

Alice nodded towards the men who had met Bella's shield. "We'll take care of it Edward, just go. We'll meet you at the safe house."

I nodded. "Carlisle and the others have probably realized be now that something has happened. They'll most likely already be there. Be careful."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Of course. Oh and don't go straight to the house. You don't want to chance someone following you."

Jasper put a stop to the Hunters struggling against him and Emmett by putting them to sleep.

Emmett turned and gave Bella an annoyed false glare. "That was a little too easy baby sis."

Bella rolled her eyes and made no comment.

We split up. Emmett and I running back to our car with Bella. While Alice and Jasper took care of the Hunters.

I glanced to make sure Bella was alright. She was trying to glance around me, her face puzzled. She glanced over at Emmett, making me realize she was looking for Jasper and Alice.

"They're finishing off the hunters," I told her.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," Bella grumbled.

Emmett laughed beside us, but we ignored him.

"How are they finishing them off?" Bella asked suddenly.

I smiled, needing to keep her calm, just in case she started going into shock. "They're taking them to Duke, who I'm sure can send them to the right people to be taken care of."

Bella nodded.

When we got to where we had parked the cars, we found the one Carlisle had driven already gone.

I tossed the keys to Emmett and climbed into the back seat so I could take care of Bella.

Emmett drove out of the parking lot, like a bat out of hell. He slowed down once we hit the street though, going only a little slower than I would have.

Bella relaxed against my shoulder. "Are we going back to your house?"

I kissed the top of her head. "We're not, we have another place we're staying tonight."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I smiled, trying to prove the point.

She glared at me. Now she knew how I felt when she said she was fine. "You're waiting for something bad to happen."

Perceptive.

I shrugged one shoulder. "I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock."

She rolled her eyes. "When you're a danger magnet like me you learn to suppress unpleasant things."

I didn't want to think about all the things that could have happened to her. I need to calm down. I wrapped my arms around her, breathing in her scent. I welcomed the burn in the back of my throat. It meant she was alive.

We drove around the city for a while, until Rose called. Somehow Anna knew that it was safe to go to the house. I didn't know how but I wouldn't question her right now.

Emmet parked in the lot where we were leaving the car for the night. The other two rental cars were already there.

"What are we doing?" Bella asked as I opened her door.

I helped her from the car. "We're running from here."

I decided it would probably be safer for me to carry her in my arms than on my back. Like Alice had said, I didn't want to chance it.

We took off into the woods, racing towards the first house I lived in as a vampire.

Carlisle was waiting for us outside. "How are the three of you?"

Emmett, delighting in teasing Bella, slumped his shoulders. "Bummed, I've fought bears stronger than those hunters."

I couldn't take any more of his complaints. I set Bella on her feet as Carlisle laughed.

"I'm a little tired," Bella surprisingly admitted. She must be tired, the Bella I knew doesn't like to appear weak.

Carlisle's thoughts were concerned. "You should get ready for bed, and rest. Your energy levels dropped." _'Bella needs to get to bed, somethings going on with her transition, but Anna couldn't explain it to me.' _He added the last part silently for me. He turned his attention back to Bella. "Your percentage increased again. You should really go lay down, try to sleep."

I swept Bella into my arms, just in case.

"I can walk." She complained.

_'Auntie!' _Anna's mental cry came a half second before Bella passed out.

I hurried inside with Emmett and Carlisle on my tail.

"What happened?" Carlisle reached for the information box Esme was holding.

Esme willingly handed it over. "Her energy levels dropped."

Anna raced into the room. She jumped beside me trying to reach Bella. Emmett picked her up and she rested her hand on Bella's shoulder.

There was no change. Anna couldn't pass enough energy to Bella to get her to wake up, something that was frustrating the little girl.

Rose took her from Emmett. "Come on Anna, your Auntie just needs to rest, and you should go to bed.

Mutiny crossed Anna's face, and she shocked all of us by throwing a tantrum. She struggled in Rose's arms, kicking a screaming and crying.

"Sh, Anna, it's alright." Esme tried to calm her down futilely.

Emmett followed after Rose and Esme, trying to help them calm Anna down.

"She'll be alright, right?"

Carlisle glanced back at the information box. "If I'm reading this right, I think she just needs to sleep.

My phone beeped. Moving carefully so I would jostle Bella I pulled it out and tossed it Carlisle. I read the text through his thoughts and I sighed thankfully. Thank you Alice.

"I'll be back, I just need to set Bella down."

_'Go ahead and stay up there with her, Edward. I'll take care of Cissy.' _What had I done to deserve a father like Carlisle? He was the perfect dad.

I took Bella to the room that had been mine. Esme, bless her heart had cleaned, making it suitable to stay in.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I dropped the rental car at the parking lot, before running the Hunters to the spot where we were meeting Duke and his friends.

Duke had two people with them. "Hey, Alice, Jasper, These are some friends of mine. I think you've heard about Carlos."

So this was the person Bella had been talking to on the phone, and her family's lawyer.

Duke than nodded to the woman. "This is Ruby, she works in the information center for the Rebellion."

I reached for her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Ruby nodded. "And you as well."

"Here, let us take those Hunters off your hand." Carlos grabbed two of them by the collars of their shirts. They'd still be out for a little while thanks to Jasper. Duke took a hold of the other two.

Jasper glanced at Duke after sparing the other two a glance. "So what is going to happen to them know?"

Duke nodded towards Ruby. "They'll go through information, then the legal system will take care of them."

"Once they go through the legal system, they won't be able to go back to their hunting ways. We'll keep them out of the human world." Carlos glared down at the unconscious men. "They won't be able to cause any more trouble as long as the Rebellion has a say in it."

Jasper nodded. "Thank you, but we need to be going."

We hurried to the safe house, the backup plan just in case something happened. All was not quiet when we got there though.

Anna was distressed. Esme and Rose were struggling to calm her down. Jasper and I shared a glance before nodding to the other. Jasper went and helped Esme and Rose with Anna, while I checked on Bella. Certain that Anna's crying had something to do with her Auntie.

"Come in Alice," Edward said before I could knock on the door.

I walked in and sat down on the end of the bed. "Duke took care of the Hunters." I thought back to what happened so he could see it.

"Thanks."

I nodded. "So how is she?"

He sighed. "Her energy dropped. Most likely because of the sudden use of her powers."

That sounded logical to me. "She'll be okay though, she just needs to rest."

"Yeah, but she really frightened Anna."

That was true, I could still hear Anna crying. She was fighting Jasper's attempts to help her.

I got up and gave him a hug. "I'll come back later."

Later ended up being the next morning after Bella woke up. Taking care of Anna was exhausting. Once she had finally gone to sleep, Jasper and I went hunting. By the time we got back and I had cleaned up, Anna was already awake, and she was not happy. It was time for round two.

To make things worse Bella's energy levels were still low, but her percentage was increasing continuously.

Rose was trying to keep Anna entertained so that Bella could get ready but a disturbing vision of a tantrum made up my mind. I snatched Anna from Rose and hurried up the stairs. "Calm down sweetie, Bella's awake and we're going right to her.

I pushed the door open and raced to set Anna on the bed. She crawled over to Bella and gave her, her extra energy. Thankfully it seemed to help.

Anna pressed her hand against Bella's cheek getting her attention. A soft sigh escaped Bella's lips. Edward quickly took Anna's hand to see what was up.

I decided to give them space and went down stairs to find Jasper. He was with the rest of the family in the sitting room.

With nothing else to do, we listened as Bella explained what was going on. Apparently it was time to train her mental shield. I wondered how hard that was going to be.

**Author's Note**

** Wow this chapter is finally done, it took forever. **

** Did you guys like finally getting to hear what went down with the Hunters and what the vampires had said during that time?**

** What did you think about the little meeting with Duke? For the people who have already started reading Bella's POV of Transitionals: New Moon, what did you think about Ruby? I know it was brief, but I'd still like to hear your thoughts.**

** I'm really excited to finally get this chapter done. And I'm even more excited about the fact I finished it during the first year anniversary for starting my fanfiction series. **

** In honor of the year anniversary, I am posting this chapter and two chapters of Transitionals: New Moon.**

** Besides that though, I also have a deal for all my readers. If you leave a review for this chapter or for one of the two chapter of Transitionals: New Moon, that I put up today, I will upload a chapter a day, Monday through Friday, per every one review. So if you review all three of the chapters I'll post three chapters (example one on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday.)**

** If five people review all three chapters, there is three weeks of Monday through Friday where I'll be posting a chapter a day. **

** Now like I said this is in honor of my one year anniversary for these stories. Your reviews don't have to be long, they could be one word ex. Awesome, cool, yes Yippy.**

**I'm looking forward to your reviews,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	39. Chapter 39

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I do use some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone, things are really getting exciting here in Transitionals central so to speak. We have the first and second stories complete with Bella's POV. I'm working on finishing up the Cullens' POV's for this story so I can get to their POV for Transitionals: New Moon.**

** Bella's POV for the Third story Transitionals: Eclipse, is not coming along as fast as I like, but it is getting there. **

** Also just to let you all know, Four the next four months I will be having very limited internet access. Because of that I don't know how I'll be able to post chapters. I will be writing as much as I can, and I will be posting whenever I can. So there maybe possible chances of more than one upload at a time.**

** I hope you guys like this chapter. Personally I'm finding that I prefer the Cullen's POV to Bella's. Writing it seems harder though, but it also seems like more fun.**

** I would like to dedicate this chapter to my family. They are very supportive and encourage me to continue writing every day.**

Chapter 13

**Esme's POV**

We all relaxed slightly when we heard Bella explain what was going on.

Edward finally asked Bella to let him show her around the house. This was the house that Edward had woken up in as a vampire. The fact that he was getting to share that with Bella was exciting.

I busied myself with making the girls' breakfast, giving them as much privacy as I could.

The morning went by fast. While Bella tried to reassure us that it wasn't our fault and we couldn't possible have known, we all apologized for the incident last night with the Hunters. We knew Bella believed that, and we also knew there was truth in it, but that didn't mean we weren't sorry.

I knew for a fact that the incident last night had really upset Edward. He wouldn't talk about it; staying up in his old room with Bella the entire night. When Emmett had asked what the Hunters had been thinking the only answer he had got was a deep growl. The tone was low enough Bella wasn't woken up from it, thankfully.

I don't think my poor son had really thought about the mental difficulty of dealing with the people after his love. His ability to hear their thoughts would be a problem, whether he thought so or not. If he got too upset because of something he heard in their thoughts he might react irrationally.

It worried me that he'd do something and he'd get hurt. I know he can take care of himself but I'm a mother; it's my job to worry.

I was going to be spending a lot of my time worrying; especially over Bella and Anna.

When it was time to leave for the airport, Rose tried to carry Anna back to the cars. Tears filled Anna's eyes and a second later she started crying.

My heart broke, and I struggled to figure out how to help.

Anna struggled in Rose's arms crying until Bella took her. The poor thing didn't want to be away from her aunt. This trip hadn't done anything to help Anna's anxiety. It was going to take a while for her to get used to being away from Bella; and I wasn't sure how we would be able to help the matter.

Edward carried Bella and Anna easily to the parking lot where we had left the cars.

We were going to have to move things around so that Anna would be comfortable. That wouldn't be a problem though.

Surprisingly though Alice placed Cissy's carrier in the back of Carlisle's rental car. Before any of us could question her though she ushered as away from the cars. I scanned the area like all the others were.

"It's alright, no one's here but us," Alice whispered. From the tone of her voice I knew it was true. I also knew whatever she wanted to talk about was important.

"Is everything alright Alice?" Carlisle asked, keeping his voice out of Bella's hearing range.

Alice spared a glance at the cars. "I want to talk about Anna."

We all nodded. While we still hadn't known Bella and girls very long, in all the time we had spent watching over them, none of us had heard Anna cry as much as she has on this trip. And none of us had ever seen her throw a fit. It was a shock to all of us seeing her like that.

"This trip was supposed to help Anna, but it's only made things worse." Rose glanced at the car. "She's never going to want to leave Bella's side now."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "She determined to never leave her side." He had no doubt gotten that from her thoughts.

This wasn't good. Anna needed to be able to be away from Bella, and Bella needed time away from Anna.

Jasper grimaced. "There's not much we can do about it now. Anna needs time to calm down. Last night set her back, that's true, but we should have expected something like this. We need to be more cautious when we leave the state, and thoughtful around Anna."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Regardless of what happened last night, we knew this was going to be difficult with Anna. She needs time, but I think this would be a lot easier if we try to deal with this back at home. If Anna can be comfortable being without Bella at home, then she might have an easier time of it when Bella has to travel for work."

"What are we going to do about the ride to the jet?" Emmett gestured to the cars. "Bella's already got the girls buckled in, so she's going to have ride in that car."

That wouldn't be too difficult to deal with. Edward could drive that car and Carlisle could drive the other.

Alice shook her head. "That won't be a good idea."

"What won't be a good idea?" Rose asked quickly.

Alice was checking the future though and didn't answer. She sighed. "Not sure why, but Anna gets upset if anyone but Esme tries to drive the car.

My heart called out to the girl and hurried over to the car. I already had a special bond with her and Cissy, since I help take care of them at night. I loved them.

"We should leave as quickly as possible, I sense something coming from that direction." I didn't turn to see which direction Jasper had pointed to, but I did hear Edward growl.

I opened the door to the car, helped Bella inside and had her buckled before Edward could ask me to hurry. I shut the door and darted to my own seat, not bothering with my own seatbelt so I could leave that much sooner.

I smiled warmly at Bella before driving towards the airport. "Alice saw that this was the best seating arrangements." I didn't want to worry her about what else we discussed; then again it wasn't something she didn't already know.

We returned the cars, and met Duke at the jet. He went straight for Bella. It was obvious how much the young man cared for her and the girls. He acted like they were family. I couldn't help but wonder if he was, in some way; or maybe he had been going to join the family?

"I feel horrible," he sounded like it.

Bella pushed him away. "Not you too. I've already had everyone else apologize. Can we just leave it in the past and go home already?"

Duke smiled slightly. "All aboard." He swept his arm towards the open door dramatically, trying to be upbeat.

Bella laughed and I expected Anna to do so also but she didn't.

Anna wasn't herself. She spent the flight sitting on Bella's lap. We didn't try to get her to sit in her own seat after her first refusal. We knew we wouldn't win the argument. She'd be fine on Bella's lap though.

I really started worrying about Anna once we landed. As we were saying our goodbyes to Duke Anna stood quietly, looking like she was in her own world. Her blank face was difficult to watch, she had completely zoned out. She didn't seem to notice when Duke hugged her at all.

Bella's response to Anna's lack of reaction was enough for me to know everything was wrong. "I don't know what's wrong with her," She whispered in Duke's ear as she gave him a hug goodbye.

"It's okay Bella, she's just upset with herself. She thinks she failed you, since you got cornered by some amateur Hunters." I don't think any of us were reassured by his words.

It wasn't true, Anna hadn't failed Bella, and we needed to help the little girl see that. Anna and Bella both had trouble seeing what is and isn't their fault. They would need help seeing the truth, and we would have to be careful how we tried to help them understand.

"That's what I was afraid of," Bella grumbled.

"We need to leave, Bella." Edward reached for Bella's hand, taking it gently. "You need to start training you mental shield so your percentage will stop increasing." He added urgently.

I felt horrible, we should have suggested her working on it on the plane. She could have used the extra time, and Duke may have had an idea of how to help her. I had no clue how Bella was going to be able to train her shield, or how we could really help her.

It didn't really matter now. She'd get to work eventually and everything would be fine. We'd help her however who could.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella carefully as we headed home. She sat silently in the passenger seat. When she had checked her percentage her face had become worried before turning thoughtful. I couldn't take much more of her silent mind.

"What are you thinking?"

She smiled, and turned in her seat. "I was just thinking about my percentage."

That was obvious. I nodded, hoping that if I kept quiet that she'd continue, and tell me what was bothering her.

"One point seven percent before I'm at fifty percent." The waver in her voice betrayed her worries.

"How long…?" I was surprised that I couldn't finish the question. Hearing how worried Bella was about this was making it difficult on me, emotionally. I didn't know how I could help calm her fears.

Bella rested her head against the seat, her sigh pulling at my heart. "Working with the shield will slow it down. When this happened with my physical shield, within three days of working with it my percentage stopped increasing. I should be able to stay under fifty percent if I start working with my shield soon."

I grumbled to myself lowly, hopefully out of her hearing range. We were still trying to figure out how strong her ears were. "We should have started training on the plane."

"Start right now." I suggested, wanting to help her as soon as possible. "Try shielding Anna's thoughts from me."

Bella glanced around the seat, checking on Anna.

The little girl was focused solely on what she believed was her job. Furious with herself that she hadn't been there to protect her aunt. I couldn't comprehend why she was so determined to have the job. Three year olds aren't supposed to act like she does.

"What is she thinking about?" Bella asked worriedly.

I spared Anna a glance before turning to Bella. "She's determined to never leave your side again. She thinks we wouldn't have ran into the Hunters if she had been with us. That her powers could have given us enough of a warning."

Bella nodded. "They would have, there's not a doubt in my mind about that."

I couldn't stand seeing Bella upset, and Anna's thoughts were depressing. I ran a hand over Bella's cheek, regretting it immediately when I startled her; but I pressed on anyway. "I can still hear Anna's thoughts."

Bella laughed softly as I hoped she would. She shifted in her seat and closed her eyes. For a while I waited to see if there was any change, but I could still hear Anna's thoughts. Minutes ticked by and there was still no change. Anna's thoughts were still clear as a bell.

"Bella?"

No reaction.

"Bella?" The urgency in my voice should have grasped Bella's attention, but she didn't seem to notice. There wasn't any sign that I could see that showed that Bella could hear me. It was like she didn't even notice me.

I sped up slightly with a slight hope that Bella would notice the speed and demand I slow down since the girls where in the car. No such luck, so I drove faster.

Anna was the only one of the three who noticed the speed. She glanced forward for a moment before dropping her gaze to the floor.

I pulled up outside the garage, parking and dashing to Bella's side in the same second. A part of my brain noticed that Rose and Esme got the little girls out of the car, but my main focus was on Bella.

She responded to the door opening by unbuckling her seat belt, and then she let me help out of the car, but her actions seemed robotic. She moved unaware of her actions, letting me lead her inside and over to one of the couches. She took a seat and continued to stare off into space.

The rest of the family minus Alice and Jasper sat down quietly waiting expectantly or checking the information boxes. I didn't bother to ask where my two missing siblings were.

Esme held one of the boxes that she and Carlisle were watching carefully. "I don't understand what's happening," she glanced worriedly at Bella.

Anna climbed onto Esme's lap and fiddled with the box silently. I was starting to wonder if she was slipping back into silence. She handed the box back to Esme. "Here."

"According to this Bella's trying to use her mental shield." Carlisle grimaced. "She's not really able to grasp it, not to use it at least."

"This is so weird, it's like she's in a trance." Emmett's thoughts bounced back and forth from being serious to finding the situation hilarious. If all went well he would definitely use this as leverage against Bella.

Minutes slipped by in silence as we waited. The shrill of a phone actually startled us.

Carlisle glanced at the number before answering. "Hello Charlie, how are you?"

We all listened to Charlie's reply. "Well enough, thank you. I heard about the trip is everyone alright?"

"We're fine but Bella right now seems to be in trance," Carlisle told him. "She's trying to work with her shield."

Charlie's chuckle from over the phone only slightly relaxed me. "She'll be fine, she's just lost in thought. She'll break free after a little while."

I did not appreciate his choice of words at all. I didn't like feeling that Bella was trapped within her mind. How was I supposed to help her?

"Anyway," Charlie quickly added. "I'm not going to be home tonight, I have a meeting with an old friend of mine; but I don't want the girls to be home alone."

Esme snatched the phone from Carlisle's hand. "Of course we'll watch the girls. We already have the rooms set up for them, with their own beds and everything."

Esme had set out the day after giving Bella the grand tour of the house, and gotten everything she needed to create a nice nursery for Anna and Cissy. Alice had wanted to give the two of them separate rooms, so they'd have more to decorate but Rose had reminded her that Anna wouldn't have wanted a separate room from her sister.

The nursery was all set for the girls in the room beside my own, and there was now a bed in my room for Bella. Something I had been teased relentlessly about by my brothers.

Charlie thanked Esme before needing to hang up, and we all went back to watching Bella.

After a little while Alice skipped into the room carrying grocery bags, Jasper a step behind her. "I saw Charlie was going to need us to watch them, so we got food."

They disappeared into the kitchen returning shortly.

"Is she alright?" Alice asked taking a seat across from us.

I shrugged letting her see my worry. "She's been like this since I asked her to try shielding Anna's thoughts from me."

Bella blinked suddenly.

We all let out the breaths we were holding.

I relaxed as I watched Bella glance around the room, obviously confused. I wanted to laugh with relief but knew better than to, while she was confused. I didn't want her to think I was laughing at her.

She finally turned towards me. "What happened?"

I couldn't help my smile. "I'm not exactly sure, since I can't read your mind. You sort of zoned out after I asked you to try to use your shield to shield Anna's thoughts from me."

_ 'I don't like how she seems unaware of how she got here, and what's going on.' _Carlisle glanced at the information box reading the information. _'She needs to rest.'_

I nodded in understanding.

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's what I've been trying to do this whole time. Did it work?"

_'Poor Bella, she really wants to be able to keep her percentage down.' _Alice.

_ 'If only it had worked.' _Emmett.

_'We're going to have to be careful with Bella. She's determined to keep her transition as long as possible, but situations like this with training her shield, will make things more difficult.'_ Jasper.

_'Bella's going to need help training her shields. This obviously doesn't work.' _Rose.

_'At least her percentage hasn't gone up very much, just working with her shield has helped.' _Esme.

_ 'We need to come up with a better way to train her shield. This is exhausting her energy.' _Carlisle.

Carlisle was right, we did need a new strategy. Bella couldn't continue this way.

I shook my head, feeling bad for her.

"But it wasn't for lack of trying." Esme hurried to reassure Bella. "We've been monitoring your work." She motioned to the information box, hoping to keep Bella from feeling disappointed over the lack of success.

"You weren't kidding when you said you're mental shield was hard to use." Jasper sent Bella a wave of calm.

Bella gave him a small smile and tried to relax. "How's my percentage?"

Esme gave her a motherly smile. "It's up point one percent. Working with your shield has helped keep it down."

"Despite that being the case, I think it's best if you stop for the night." Carlisle's voice left no room for argument. The two of us were going to make sure Bella rested for the remainder of the day.

Bella understood immediately.

Alice jumped up from her seat and bounced to our side. "Come on I'll show you where you and the girls will be sleeping." She grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to her feet.

I explained Alice's impromptu words so Bella didn't have to try figuring them out. "Charlie called, and asked if we'd watch you and the girls tonight. He won't be home tonight and he didn't want the three of you there without him."

Bella groaned but willingly followed Alice upstairs. I followed after the two of them with Rosalie and the girls behind me.

Anna grabbed Bella's hand her thoughts determined never to leave Bella's side again. The trip had definitely not been good for Anna.

Alice led the way up to my room, thrilled to see Bella's reaction to the nursery. She pushed the door to my room open grinning with excitement. She wanted to get the reveal of the new edition to my room over so they could spend time in the girls' room next door.

Bella's gaze landed on the king size bed that was now the center piece in my room. Confusion, shock and uncertainty flitted across her face, before she glared at me. "Why is there a bed in your room?"

_'Why else would there be a bed in his room.' _ Emmett laughed loudly.

"Obviously the bed is for you," Alice answered before I could retaliate for Emmett's thoughts. I would deal with him later.

Alice hurried us out of my room anxious for Bella's reaction to the next room. She threw open the door and let Bella walk in. Bella's reaction was exactly what Alice was hoping for.

The room which was designed to be unmistakably as a girls' room, had pink everywhere. All of the bedding was pink.

Everything that was needed was in the room. A bed for Anna, Cissy's crib, changing table, dressers book shelves, night stands. The room had it all. It even had an exact copy of Bella's rocking chair that was in her room. Carlisle had made it, after Alice had seen Anna wouldn't like any other rocking chair in the room.

"Look at your bed Anna." Bella tried to get some sort of reaction from Anna.

Anna's reaction wasn't anything Alice had figured it would be. She had been expecting shrilled childlike squeals, not stoic facial expressions and stiff shoulders.

"Your bed is so pretty, it's perfect for you." Bella tried again.

There was still no reaction from the little girl.

_ 'She's happy about the room, but she's really tired, and she's still upset with herself.' _I relayed Jasper's message quietly to Alice who was still disappointed with Anna's reaction.

We left the room and joined the others back downstairs. As instructed Bella spent the rest of the day relaxing. We sat in the living room, and in the kitchen while Esme cooked, taking things easy, while Rose took care of Cissy and Anna.

From what I could tell, Anna's behavior during the rest of the day was far from normal for her. She was too quiet, and her thoughts while focused on Bella had an edge to them. She was tired. Even at night when Esme and I would watch the girls Anna wasn't as tired as she was now. It was like there was a difference; there was tired, and then there was this tired which was so much more than what I was used to. I didn't know how to explain it.

Our house was filled with confusion as we once again dealt with a crying Anna. From all we had learned and gathered while watching the girls, Anna was always a happy child. Now all of a sudden we were having multiple days in a row that she was in tears.

Had the incident in Chicago really been that bad?

Rose and Bella went upstairs to bathe the girls before bed. I was sitting watching Emmett and Jasper play a racing game when Anna's cry filled the entire house. She screamed and cried, and all because Rose tried to take Cissy with her to get towels. This was nothing like how Anna had acted before, we didn't really know what to do.

So when we all heard the heart breaking cries when Bella was trying to put Anna to bed, we all raced upstairs.

_ 'There's got to be something we can do.' _Emmett.

_ 'I don't know how much more I can take of this.' _Jasper.

_ 'Her lullaby didn't work last night, when we tried. I feel so helpless.' _Rose.

_ 'Bella's not the only one who needs rest.' _Alice.

_ 'Maybe we need to reevaluate what happened in Chicago. Maybe we've over looked something that upset Anna. There's got to be a reason why she's so upset.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Perhaps a goodnight sleep in a place she actually recognizes will help. Maybe familiarity will help her calm down.'_ Esme.

Honestly I had no clue how to help Anna, but I figured with her acting like this, being so upset, Bella would need the help. I could at least care for her.

Esme knelt beside Anna's bed beside Bella. The two of them tried calming Anna down.

Jasper filled the room with his calming abilities. We all silently thanked him, despite the fact it wasn't helping all too much.

"I've never seen or heard Anna throw a tantrum before." Emmett sat down on the other side of Bella. "This can't be normal."

Bella wrestled with Anna tiredly. "Anna doesn't act like normal three year olds, thanks to being a part of the other world. I've only ever witnessed a fit like this once before, and it was caused by the lack of extra energy that our people normally have."

"Since she's been giving her extra energy to you, she's going to act more like a normal human?" Jasper grimaced. _'This is not going to be fun to deal with.' _

He knelt down beside the bed too, laying his hand on Anna's shoulder. With the ability to help her emotions now stronger thanks to the touch, he was able to relax and actually focus his powers.

We were all relieved when Anna finally fell asleep. Poor Bella looked exhausted, running her hands through her hair anxiously.

"Without some extra energy, she'll act just like any normal human her age." I could hear how much Bella was dreading that in her voice.

Jasper wasn't any better. "Which doesn't help the fact that she was tired."

Carlisle moved through our small group stopping behind Bella. He rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Smiling when she turned to him. "She's not the only one who is tired. You need to get to sleep too Bella."

He offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. I stayed behind with the rest of the family, waiting until she had gotten into the bathroom to change before going to my room. Rose and Esme stayed with the little girls while the others went off on their own. I didn't really care to know what they had planned.

I laid down on top of the bed and waited. When Bella finally come out in her pajamas, her lullaby came to my mind. She looked exhausted, much more than she already had looked. Her smile was lost with how tired she was.

How could she have ever thought she could do this on her own? All of this was just too much work for one person.

I was a vampire, we don't need to sleep; and yet I was mentally tired after these past days. I wasn't sure how tomorrow was going to go but I already had plans that would hopefully work out, even if I was slightly worried about them.

I wrapped my arms around Bella as she laid her head on my chest. Holding Bella in my arms always felt right. I brushed at her hair, and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Sleep love, tomorrow will be an eventful day."

I hummed Bella's lullaby softly; having only just finished it while she had been in her meeting. The soft tune helped ease her into what I hoped was a restful sleep.

I settled in for the night, waiting for Bella to start talking in her sleep. She did, just after midnight. Nothing that I didn't already know, but I enjoyed hearing it over again. I always enjoyed the whispered words of love as my Love slept.

She didn't talk in her sleep long, which I had expected. Most of the times that she was exhausted, she usually didn't talk much, if any.

I waited an hour after her final words before pulling out my phone. I called Eleazar, hoping that he and possibly Kate would be willing to come help with Bella's shield. Kate would be beneficial in working Bella's mental shield; though Bella would never approve. I didn't know how Bella was going to react to my idea, but I first needed to at least see if they would be willing to help.

Eleazar answered swiftly. "Edward, what do we owe this pleasure? How are you?"

I smiled at the excitement in my cousins' voice. Over the years we had banded together as a family, considering each other cousins; and it didn't matter if we didn't talk often, we were always excited for any time we could spend together.

"For the most part we are alright Eleazar. Our lives have changed drastically."

"Care to explain?" I could hear the sudden worry change to curiosity in his voice.

Glancing down at the reason for all of our changes I couldn't help my widening smile. "I've finally found my mate."

"Oh that's wonderful!" Carmen, Eleazar's wife clearly had taken the phone. "Tell us about her, or better yet we should get together sometime so we can meet her."

"That's actually why I called. This is a rather difficult situation and I'd rather not talk about it over the phone."

Eleazar's voice came over the phone as I had expected. "What do you need us to do?"

"We could use some help working on her powers." I grimaced slightly not wanting to add the next part but knowing it would most likely be the most beneficial to helping Bella. My hand went to Bella's hair, helping to calm me. "I think Kate's help would make things easier for us all."

"Well then I'll be there soon," Kate spoke up excitedly. I had figured that the others were all listening into our conversation.

"As soon as possible please."

"We can arrive around noon today," Carmen offered. I just booked the flight.

I sighed with relief. The sooner they could arrive the sooner we could get to work with Bella. "Thanks, I guess I'll see all of you after school today."

I ignored the laughter from Tanya, Kate and Irina.

"We'll be looking forward to meeting your young mate Edward." Carmen said.

Eleazar laughed softly. "You may want to warn Carlisle and Esme that we might be staying awhile, if Carmen's packing is any indication."

I laughed before bidding them goodbye.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders, even as I started to worry. I had no idea how today was going to go, I had no clue how the Denalis would react to Bella and the girls, or how Bella and the girls would react to them. The plan could very well blow up in my face.

I tried to relax, keeping my thoughts positive.

It was around four in the morning when I heard Carlisle's curious thoughts. I second later he was waiting outside my bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Edward look at this." Carlisle handed me the information box, his thoughts excited and confused. "Her energy levels have increased exponentially."

I stared at the small device in awe. "This is the highest we've seen her energy levels at. But why are they all of the sudden so much higher?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I haven't a clue, but this must be a good thing. It has to be."

I nodded wanting to believe this was a good thing too.

After Carlisle left, I couldn't help the grin that was quickly becoming too wide for my face. I was so happy my cheeks actually hurt. This was the goods news that we needed. This was going to change things, make everything easier on us. Now that I thought about it, it meant Anna wasn't going to have to give Bella so much energy. It was like our problems were finally being solved, at least the simpler ones.

By the time Bella was supposed to be waking up I felt better than I had in a long time. I waited patiently for her to start waking, my gaze pausing on her lips and a fleeting idea caught my attention.

The thought of kissing Bella was exciting, although it was also worrisome. I wasn't all too sure if I could control myself. So far I was doing alright with her scent. Sure I could still feel the pain in the back of my throat but it was something I could handle. I didn't know how sharing a kiss with Bella could go. I only knew I couldn't risk losing control while near her.

It was becoming difficult though to control that desire; especially as I watched her right now while I was so happy.

Maybe I could work myself up to it. I worked up the nerve to kiss her cheek, after waiting for her to finally acknowledge that she was awake.

She turned to me sensing a difference immediately. My smile was a dead giveaway though.

"Good morning Love." I couldn't help it. I leaned in to give Bella a kiss, only to be stopped by her hand over her mouth.

She blushed. "Morning breath."

I rolled my eyes; unable to keep my annoyance at bay. Morning breath, ha, that was something she was going to have to learn to not let it trouble her. Morning breath was not something I was bothered by, and I hadn't thought it would keep me from kissing her. Too bad I was wrong. I took her hand, kissing it instead. Maybe next time.

Bella got up and headed for the bathroom. As soon as the door had closed, Alice came into the bedroom with two stacks of clothes.

"These are yours, and these are for Bella. Make sure she wears them." I ignored her warning glare and didn't bother argue with her. Sometimes it was just easier to do what she said. At least you knew whenever Alice picked out your clothes you'd be presentable; following the latest styles and other rules from the current decade.

Once I had finished changing I sat down on the bed to wait for Bella.

"You look happy, may I ask the reason?" Bella said once she saw my smile.

There were multiple reasons for me to be happy, I couldn't just think of one.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. With her face turned up towards mine, I actually felt a flash of fear. I couldn't bring myself to kiss her lips, so I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. What had happened? I was ready, at least I thought I was.

Bella didn't notice my hesitation, thankfully I didn't want her to know how much I struggle with being near her. It would only upset her. I really needed to work on my control.

"There's multiple reasons, but the one besides the obvious ones, is your energy levels." I answered her question as I pulled out an information box.

Bella smiled up at me, and I felt bad, knowing I was going to kill her mood.

"You need to get ready for school, Love." I handed over the stack of clothes, Alice had left for her.

_ 'May Anna and I come in? She's wanting to be with Bella. She wasn't happy waking without her.' _Rose asked silently before opening the door she didn't enter though. She leaned against the door frame. "There's no point in arguing with her, she'll get her way in the end."

Bella and I turned to Rose. Anna was sitting on Rose's hip, her little hands clutched Rose's top, but I knew she'd let go in a heartbeat. Anna's thoughts were wrapped around Bella, she wasn't going to leave her alone; all day.

"She was getting impatient." Rosalie handed Anna to Bella.

As Anna gripped her aunt almost desperately, Rose's thoughts clouded with despair. She didn't like seeing Anna this upset, and it was making her feel inadequate. She had no idea how to help her.

"We'll think of something Rose." I kept my voice low not wanting to bring attention to Rose, not when she was so upset.

The two of us left so Bella could change. Rose headed off to find Emmett and I waited in the hallway for Bella.

I smiled comfortingly as Bella emerged, Anna firmly in her arms. We would have to find some way to help Anna, as soon as possible.

Esme had made some sort of casserole for Anna and Bella for breakfast.

Carlisle and I had been carefully monitoring Bella, since she had shown us how to use the information boxes. With how busy she was before, she hadn't been able to really care for herself like she should have. She was always making sure to care for the girls, not worrying about herself.

That wasn't going to happen anymore. Carlisle and I were determined to make sure Bella's health is considered just as important as the girls'. And it all started with the fact Bella needed to eat more.

Carlisle had talked with Esme, and the two of them already had a list of meals.

Esme was excited as always to care for Bella, so when Bella asked for seconds, she was thrilled. She was so happy that Bella liked her cooking. She had wondered how it would all turn out.

Carlisle and I were glad to see that Bella was eating more. As long as we had known her we had never seen or heard her ask for thirds during a meal.

I thought about going and getting Bella's car, since that was the car that the girls were used to, but then again, I didn't drive as fast as normal with them in the car. I wasn't sure if I had time to go get the car, and leave me enough time to drive to school before the final warning bell. One more day in a different car wouldn't be bad.

Really, Anna was used to riding in other vehicles, it was Cissy who hadn't ridden in anything besides the one. That was over now though. It made me wonder though, why Toby only drove the two of them in that car. From what we were learning about Bella's cousin, Toby always had a reason for everything he did.

Bella and Rose, carrying Anna, finally came downstairs.

Rose buckled Anna into her seat, while Esme secured Cissy's to the car's seat.

My siblings all got in Rose's BMW and took off for school ahead of us.

We sat in comfortable silence all the way to school. I pulled my car beside Rose's.

While Rose and Alice got the girls out of the back, I watched Bella check her energy levels, like she promised her dad she would. Her energy was normal, but her percentage had gone up.

I could see that Bella was trying to not let it bother her, but I could see that she was worried.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as I walked her to her first period. Everything was going to work out. I was certain of it.

Once we reached the class, Jasper and Emmett waited outside, while Rose and Alice carried the little girls inside. I walked Bella to her desk and followed my sisters out of the room.

My mind focused on the thoughts around Bella. Just petty jealous, no real danger.

I watched as Anna climbed onto Bella's lap once she sat down. She laid her head on Bella's chest. All through class she stayed alert. From listening into her thoughts I was able to see that something was worrying her. Something was being alerted to her by her powers, but from her thoughts I couldn't figure out what was wrong. Whatever it was, I knew it was worrying Anna, and we'd have to help her figure it out, before it really upsets her.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

As soon as the bell ending first period rang, I ran out of the room as humanly possible. I met Emmett outside Bella's class. The two of us waited for Bella and the girls, even though I wanted to go into the class and grab Anna.

I didn't know how to explain it, but there was a connection that I felt, to Anna. It could just be how easily she accepted me, but it feels like it goes deeper than that. It was instinctual, when I first felt that pull to help her.

When we had first learned about Bella moving in with her dad, I did not care about her. She meant nothing to me. Then, when I learned about the two little girls when I first saw them, I had no desire to help them. I immediately told myself to stay away, to not get close to them. They didn't need a vampire in their lives to mess things up for them.

But, as I headed to my second period class that day, I saw Anna and the smile she gave me, instantly changed my mind. Before I even knew what had happened, all these instincts I have ever felt about Anna and protecting her, instantly became known. I had to help her; I have to help her. If only I could understand why. There has to be a reason for what I'm feeling towards her, there just has to be.

As soon as Bella walked out with the girls, and I could see Anna, I relaxed. I wasn't used to worrying about someone when they weren't with me.

Anna ran to me and I lifted her up into my arms. Kissing her cheek.

I didn't notice Emmett taking Cissy's carrier from Bella, or the fact that we were heading for Bella's next class. My attention was solely on Anna.

Anna had set her little hand against my neck. I hadn't the faintest idea what she was trying to show me. For a split second all I felt was the void Bella explained to us as what Anna feels when there isn't anything dangerous around. In the next second though, there's a flutter. It calms before I can figure out what it could possibly mean.

The feeling continues in the same pattern as we walk from Bella's first period class to her second period. I didn't know what I was feeling, but if Anna wasn't letting go of me, then it must be a problem. If she wasn't worried about it, she would have stopped showing it by now, I would think. It made sense after all; but we still didn't really know them well enough to be certain about things like that.

"You okay, Rosie?" Emmett asked just barely loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded subtly. "Keep alert, Anna is showing me something, but I can't figure out what it might mean."

Emmett's gaze scanned the area immediately. He scooted a little closer to Bella, not that she'd noticed.

Bella was focused on Anna. Did she know what was bothering her? Surely she would have said something if she already knows about it. But then why wouldn't Anna want her to know. This was so confusing.

I followed Bella into her class. I didn't want to leave Anna, especially now, but Bella needed her. If there was something bothering Anna, then we would need her in class with Bella. I ruffled her curls after setting her down. I would never understand why she liked that, but she did. It may have something to do with the fact you can't really mess up her curls. They naturally just bounce and swing back into place. That doesn't change the fact, I hate it when someone ruins my hair.

I gave Bella a reassuring smile to help ease the worries that I could see forming on her face, before heading back out.

As I walked with Emmett to my next class the two of us watched the crowd and the areas around the school. Making sure that there wasn't any immediate danger.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I hurried out of my class as soon as the bell rang. I needed to get Alice and then the two of us would walk Bella to her next class.

I know for a fact Edward, wanted to start walking Bella to her classes, but she wasn't ready for that.

Bella's fear of attention is bad enough with all of us taking turns walking her to class. I know she worries about what the small minded and jealous students would say, but eventually they would find out. It does confuse me though, since she can ignore the awful rumors about her life, why can't she handle being near Edward in public? Why would she care if they thought she and Edward were a couple?

Alice skipped up to my side and I let her joy and excitement wrap around me. I couldn't explain the sensation I felt whenever I was in her presence. Alice was the person holding me to the earth. Everything made sense when she was with me.

We stopped outside of Bella's class and waited.

The first thing I noticed about Bella when she had come out with the girls, was that she was worried. Her emotions were drifting between hurt, cautious, and worried.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked as I took the handle of Cissy's carrier.

She glanced down at Anna. "Something's bothering her and she doesn't want to tell me."

I passed Cissy to Alice and picked Anna up.

My powers focused on hers, only to be confused. She wasn't as worried as Bella was, but she was just as cautious. She was also frustrated, which didn't help the fact I couldn't figure out why. Whatever she was trying to show me, I didn't understand.

"What's going on darlin'?"

Anna became even more frustrated. She shook her head and shrugged as a reply. She really had no idea what to make of what she was feeling. I didn't know what to do besides tightening my grip on her and scanning for any sign of danger. I could tell Alice was already checking the future for trouble.

Bella reached out her hand to feel what Anna was feeling.

Alice and I were shocked when Anna flinched away from her aunt's hand. Neither of us could figure out why she wouldn't want Bella's help.

I tried to help ease Bella's hurt, but it was difficult. She was now even more worried and Anna wouldn't let her help. This had obviously never happened before and Bella didn't understand; none of us did.

Bella didn't try to touch Anna again while we walked to class. I did my best to help both her and Anna. It wouldn't do any of them any good if they were too upset to handle the rest of the day. Anna could get too upset, without making things harder for Bella.

Despite the fact Bella was allowed to bring the girls to school, if Anna or Cissy became too much of a distraction the school board would push Bella even more to find them a babysitter. The school board understood the amount of time it would take to wean Anna away from Bella, but that didn't mean they weren't pushing her.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I couldn't pay attention in any of my classes, since leaving Bella and the girls. All I could think about was what Anna had showed Rose. What was she trying to show her, was there something around that could hurt them.

My fingers curled and I could feel the stress causing me to still. I forced myself to tap my foot. Always make sure you don't sit too still, fidget. Humans were such restless creatures.

I leapt out of my seat as soon as the bell rang. I wanted to make sure my new family members didn't have to be alone for long. Keeping them safe was our number one priority; playing pranks would have to remain on the back burner or so the saying went.

Rose was waiting outside Bella's class when I got there. A benefit of only being around the corner. She smiled. "Have you found anything?"

I shook my head, wishing I had. I really wanted to take care of Anna and all her problems. I didn't want anything to bother her or her little sister, not to mention my new little sister. Anyone who so much as thought of causing my little sister any trouble was going to have to deal with me.

Rose and I waited for Bella and the girls. Watching as student after student exited the class.

Eventually Bella and the girls followed after the other students who by now were used to seeing us waiting outside for them.

Anna ran up to me, her arms reaching up, silently asking to be picked up. I was worried. Usually Anna ran to Rose. She always wanted Rose to carry her. She had wanted Rose in her life almost immediately after they had been introduced to each other at the mall. It was strange for her to want to go to anyone else when Rose was in the room.

I spared Rose a glance but she was sharing one with Bella.

I lifted her into my arms, expecting her to show me what she had showed Rose. Her little hand settled against my cheek as soon as she was settle in my arms.

Just like Rose, I didn't have a clue what she was trying to show me. The strange sensation made me nervous. I didn't like not knowing what was up.

Rose took Cissy's carrier from Bella, who we had walking between us. Bella didn't seem to mind. I suppose she must have realized that we weren't going to budge on the matter.

We could protect her and her cousins, and we would.

My mind was on overdrive as I scanned the area. I could be observant when I wanted to, but I was wasn't seeing anything around that could possibly be dangerous.

All I saw were students and teachers.

Jasper had run a background check on practically everyone in town, making sure they weren't a threat. I was for the plan while Bella thought it was over excessive. She had suggested that Charlie would know if any one of the regular town's people would be a danger to her, Carlisle and Esme had agreed. But, we went headed and checked anyway.

Everyone came back clean, or well, at least not a member of some other world army bent on world domination or bent on the destruction of transitional creatures. So that was one less thing to worry about.

I wasn't really worried. I had faith that my family could handle any situation thrown at us. Together we've always been strong and now with Bella's family we were even stronger.

If we were careful and we all focused our talents in the right place we couldn't go wrong. We'd focus on our strengths and work on our weaknesses. We would deal with this problem and eventually get back to what would be our normal and a little more boring lives. It would happen someday, but thankfully not anytime soon.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

My mind was in a whirl. It was hard to pay attention during class when one I didn't want to I wanted to keep a close eye on Bella and the little girls, and two, I was constantly being dragged into a vision.

So many decisions had yet to be made. I already saw the Denalis arriving at our house, and Carlisle and Esme were going to tell them about Bella. They had gotten permission from Charlie to explain about the other world.

I still didn't know how that was going to go. In fact I didn't know how any of them were going to react to Bella and the girls. I figured they would all love Cissy and Anna, those two had just wrapped themselves around us so firmly, it would be hard to believe that anyone wouldn't like them. Bella was a different story. Carmen and Eleazar would consider her family immediately. They would be thrilled for Edward.

Kate would like her, there was no doubt in my mind; whether or not Edward lets her around Bella is still undecided. He had been dreading his decision to call the Denalis ever since he hung up. He knew Kate couldn't hurt Bella but that wouldn't keep his natural instinct to protect her at bay.

Personally I was looking forward to seeing how well Edward could control himself.

The real problem was the fact I couldn't see how Irina and Tanya would react to Bella. Irina was so protective of the family, more so than Rose is of our family. Because of that she might not want to have anything to do with Bella, especially if she sees her as a danger.

And Tanya, I just had no clue. I wish I could say she'd be happy for Edward, but there was a better chance of her being jealous of Bella.

I pushed those problems to the back of my mind, knowing I wouldn't get a vision that would help us with them until they made their decisions.

Jasper took my hand. He didn't like it when I wandered through the halls while watching visions. My silly lovable husband.

We met the others outside of Bella's classroom. You could always count on her being one of the last ones out, what with needing to get the girls ready to go outside.

Anna, in her cute little jacket raced out the door first. She stopped just short of slamming into me. I was expecting this though. Anna had shown Jasper what she was feeling, and Rose and Emmett. She'd show Edward in Biology. I just couldn't figure out why she wasn't having Bella help her. Why wouldn't she show Bella what she was feeling?

I carried Anna, while Emmett carried Cissy who was happily babbling in her carrier.

Edward took Bella's hand and the two of them led the way into the cafeteria.

Jasper had his hand under my elbow leading me as I scanned the future and tried to make sense of whatever Anna was trying to show us. I definitely didn't recognize it. But then again if Jasper didn't, none of us would either.

Emmett dropped Cissy off at the table as did Edward with Bella and they went to get food for all of us. Not like anyone besides Anna and Bella would eat any though.

I took a seat and Anna climbed down, running over to Rose like she always did. She wouldn't sit in anyone else's lap while she ate during lunchtime. She'd only switch to someone else, usually Emmett, whenever Cissy was done with her meal and needed to be burped. I loved the little girl, I really did, but there was no way I was chancing getting anything on my clothes. How Rose handled it I didn't know, but I always made sure she had an extra top or a completely different outfit she could change into.

Oh well. Rose didn't mind getting her clothes messed up by spit up so I shouldn't worry about it. Just like always I passed her Cissy after she had finished her bottle.

Lunch went just fine, even will I kept getting more visions about what might happen when we got home. The Denalis had already arrived, so it wouldn't be long before I found out what would happen. Hopefully it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

A few minute before the bell rang to end lunch. The girls all left to get cleaned up and use the restroom. Alice and Rose following after Bella and her cousins. Anna had grabbed hold of Rose's hand and practically climbed into her arms. Her little arms had wrapped tightly around Rose's neck before she rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

Rose's thoughts burst with how much she loved that little girl, and how happy she was that Anna loved her.

Emmett dumped the trays and we all parted ways.

As soon as Bella walked in with the girls, I relaxed. Just being able to see the three of them helped ease my worries. I trusted my sisters to take care for Bella and the girls, but it couldn't stop my fears completely.

While Bella got Cissy settled, Anna climbed onto my lap. I listened to her thoughts hoping to figure out what the strange feeling she was showing was.

_ 'Nope. I can't find it? This makes no sense.'_

What was she trying to find. Was there something dangerous around? We were all trying to get used to Anna's powers, we still haven't figured out the underlining feelings that could possibly be behind what she showed us. If there was danger, wouldn't she show us?

I wasn't sensing any danger, and Anna's thoughts had shifted from what she was feeling. The poor thing was exhausted. Constantly checking on whatever it was she was feeling, had taken most of her energy.

It wasn't long before she curled up on my lap. Her head rested against my chest, and she fell asleep.

Bella watched Anna's sleeping form worriedly. With everything that happened in Chicago she had been more concerned about Anna. Her energy levels either were dropping too low or spiking.

I grabbed Bella's hand, giving it a gently squeeze. She really needed to relax, for her transition. Her percentage was still steadily increasing and worrying would only bring it up more.

I didn't know about Bella, but I didn't pay any attention to Mr. Banner, all class period.

When the bell rang I got up, making sure not to jostle Anna, so she could sleep. Bella buckled Cissy back in her seat and we left.

Jasper and Alice were waiting for us. Jasper took Cissy's carrier after a quick glance at Anna sleeping in my arms. _'I was hoping she could show me the sensation again. It's confounding.'_

I had to agree with him.

_'If it was dangerous, wouldn't she be feeling danger with it? Or could it be hidden behind the main sensation?'_

I shrugged, I had no clue how Anna's powers truly worked any more than he did.

Mrs. Clapp was waiting for us in front of the girls' locker room. _'Oh, the poor dear. Bella really needs to help that sweet girl. Maybe if she had Anna in counseling she'd be able to work away her fears of being away from Bella. The girls really shouldn't be in the school anyway.' _

She took Anna from me, and Alice took Cissy from Jasper. The two of us headed for our own classes.

_'How are they?' _Emmett asked silently, like he normally did.

I took my seat beside him. "They're fine. Anna fell asleep last period and hopefully will sleep through P.E."

_'I don't really know if she can.' _Emmett joked. He had a point, the P.E. room was loud and was prone to allow echoes.

I kept a close eye on Mrs. Clapp while she rocked Anna. Her thoughts were loving but also concerned. She was wrapped around the little girls almost as firmly as we were. Their spell was enchanting.

I tried not to worry about Bella in the class, remembering that I hadn't been able to find any danger. Everything seemed safe, besides the fact the coach had armed Bella with a racket. She carefully remained at the back of the court while her partner _hiss_ Mike played both positions. How I wish I could have been in her class. Mike might get the picture that he has no chance with Bella. She was mine, as I was hers.

Bella almost made it through the class period without having to play. I could see from Coach Clapp's thoughts he didn't want to have to let Bella play, but it was mandatory.

Bella took her position dread set firmly on her face. The server of the two girls across the net was remembering a time Bella had tripped her by accident. She shot the birdie to Bella.

I cringed when Bella attempted to hit it back. Her racket hit the net bouncing back to where it clipped her forehead than smacked Mike in the shoulder.

Mikes sudden pain was amusing but Bella's wasn't.

Emmett gave me a curious look, but had gotten used to the fact that all my concern for Bella during P.E was never a supernatural enemy.

Both Mike and Bella were glad when Coach turned his back on their game.

The school day ended soon after that.

Emmett and I met the others outside of the gym to wait for Bella.

Now that the day was over I was starting to really worried about what was going to happen back home. How would the Denalis react to Bella?

Mrs. Clapp followed Bella out of the room, still caring a sleeping Anna. Rose took Anna from her while Emmett took Cissy from Bella.

I waited for the students and Mrs. Clapp to pass us before taking Bella's hand in mine.

Each step towards our cars made me more nervous. I was really regretting my decision to call the Denalis.

Bella noticed my discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong?" I tried, giving her a small smile.

Bella gave me a clear look of disbelief. "I'm not an idiot Edward. I know something is bothering you."

Alice didn't give me a chance to explain. She wrapped her arms around Bella. "It's nothing bad, Bella. We're just not sure how you'll react."

Now Bella was nervous, something I didn't want. "What did you do?"

I took Bella gently by her shoulders and set my forehead against hers. "Nothing you need to worry about. I just asked some family friends if they would come down. I think they will be able to help you with your mental shield."

"So, there'll be other people at your house."

I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." I gave her my crooked grin, as she called it. Letting her see that I was alright. I was calm, I was handling my worry.

Bella took a deep breath to calm herself. "Are your friends already there?"

I turned to Alice. She nodded.

We got in our cars after Rose and Emmett had gotten the little girls in their car seats and ready to go.

Anna was still sound asleep, which was surprising. We didn't have a clue how long she'd remain asleep, and I didn't know whether or not it would be better if she just stayed asleep when Bella first meets the Denalis.

I pulled out of the parking lot, hoping everything would go well. At the moment we were going in blind because not even Alice could see what would happen.

**Author's note**

** So what did you think about the different POV's for this chapter. Which one was your favorite? Mine was Jasper's.**

** What do you expect will happen in the next chapter, especially when Bella's trapped within her mind? How do you think Edward's going to handle that? **

** Not sure just yet whose POV or POV's will be in next chapter. I know I won't be using any of the Denalis. I will say though if you'd like a scene from one of their POV's let me know and I'll put them at the end of the Cullen's POV as outtake scenes from the story with different POVs. Besides the Denalis you could also ask for Charlie's POV or Anna's or basically any of the other characters from the story. I won't work on any of these until the Cullen's POV for that story is done though.**

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	40. Chapter 40

**Twilight Fanfiction**

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. **

** It's finally the moment to see what the meeting with the Denalis looks like through the Cullen's POV. For maximum view of this scene, I'll write it out in Edward's POV.**

**As I said in the Author notes from the last chapter, Internet access right now for me isn't easy to come by. I'm not home right now and won't be until the end of November. I will try to get as much chapters out to you as possible. As of right now I have a little more access to the internet but not a lot. ****I would like to thank you all for you patients during this time. **

** I hope you all enjoy this chapter, which I would like to dedicate to all of my reviews.**

Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't determine from the thoughts I was hearing, how everything at the house was going. Currently no one was thinking about Bella or the girls. The Denalis were telling Carlisle and Esme about the recent events in their lives.

As I pulled the Volvo into the garage, my thoughts were solely on Bella. Taking care of her and her cousins; making sure they'd be safe. My thoughts were coming up with multiple problems that could happen.

I opened Bella's door, helping her from the car; barely registering Rose and Emmett getting Anna and Cissy.

Pulling Bella close I whispered in her ear. "Put your ring on."

She backed up, studying my face, but made no move to grab her ring. I needed to know her scent wouldn't bother anyone so I grabbed her bag and grabbed her ring box.

All of my worries vanished when I slid her ring on her right ring finger. They were replaced by a sudden idea that I was surprised I hadn't really thought about until that moment. The symbolism of putting her ring on her was not lost on me. I was now imagining my human mother's engagement ring on Bella's other hand.

A squeal of excitement broke me from my thoughts. It hadn't even been a second since I had decided but I knew Alice knew what I wanted to do. Her mind was already swirling with ideas for an elaborate wedding.

I shook those thoughts out of my head figuratively, remembering I needed to give Bella an explanation.

When I glanced at her face I noticed the deep blush. I had to fight back my curiosity, even though I wanted so badly to ask her what she was thinking. I wanted to know why she had blushed. Could she have been thinking along the same lines as I was? I would have to ask later, if I could find a way to mention it in a normal conversation.

Getting back on topic like I needed to I explained my reasoning for having her wear her ring. "We don't know how they'll react to your blood. We don't want your blood to sing to anyone else."

With how close we were to each other I couldn't help pressing my lips to her forehead. Enjoying her scent more now that it didn't cause my throat to burn.

"We ready?" Anna's groggy voice startled me. I hadn't noticed she had woken up.

Bella and I turned to her. She was resting in Emmett's arms looking like she could have slept more, and probably needed to.

_You ready for this? _Alice asked; she was smiling but I couldn't figure out what she was hiding from me. To my surprise she told me. _Bella and Kate are going to get along. It'll be a little bumpy start but it will all work out._

Alice and Jasper led the way into the house. Alice greeting our cousins with a smile and a wave. Jasper nodded in their direction but he was cautious paying attention to Anna carefully. He wanted to make sure this introduction went down smoothly without any problems, just as much as the others did.

I listened intently to my cousins' thoughts when they saw the little girls come in with Emmett and Rosalie. Anna glanced around Emmett's legs to see our extended family.

_ 'Oh, they are so sweet. Annabelle looks exhausted though.' _Carmen.

_ 'Remarkable, Carlisle was right about Anna's powers. How someone so young can control that much power, I can't even comprehend.' _Eleazar.

_'They are so adorable.' _Irina.

_ 'I just want to hold her forever.' _Kate.

_ 'How can someone want to hurt someone so small?' _Tanya.

I stepped into the room, keeping Bella slightly behind me.

_ 'Amazing, I can't get a read from her. She's completely silent, just like they said.' _Eleazar.

_ 'She is perfect for Edward.' _I wasn't sure how Carmen knew, but just by looking at Bella she was sure that the two of us were always meant to be. Her thoughts continued and I realized Esme and Carlisle had been able to tell them quite a bit about Bella. They knew a lot about my Bella's character.

_ 'So this is the girl I'm supposed to help. This is going to be so much fun.' _I did my best to ignore Kate's thoughts. She was looking forward to Bella's training way too much.

_ 'It should be fun to see Edward and his protective side.' _Irina laughed in her thoughts. _'I wonder when he started regretting asking for Kate's help.' _She knew me well.

Tanya's thoughts were analyzing Bella's looks, taking in all the details. _'You better not hurt her otherwise I'll be the one getting pay back for her.' _

To say I was little bit surprised wasn't enough. Tanya was happy for me, for Bella too. And she was definitely not kidding about supporting Bella's side if I did something stupid and hurt her. She didn't have to worry about that. Hurting Bella was something I didn't want to do nor had any plans to.

"So this is the young lady you've been telling us about." Tanya took a cautious step towards us. She was testing me, seeing if it was alright for her and others to come near my mate. I resisted rolling my eyes at her.

After she was sure she wouldn't be stopped by me she reached her hand out to Bella.

_ 'Danger.'_ I turned to Anna as she stopped Bella from getting any closer to Tanya.

We all watched in shock as Anna glared fiercely at Tanya.

_ 'What did I do wrong?' _Tanya wasn't sure whether or not to move back so she stayed put.

_ 'This doesn't appear to be such a great idea after all.' _Emmett.

_ 'Should I take Anna upstairs? We've known the Denalis for years they wouldn't hurt Bella.' _I didn't know if Rose's idea to take Anna upstairs was a good idea. With Anna sensing danger she wouldn't go willingly, wanting to stay by her aunt's side until she knew it was safe.

_'Maybe we should have let Eleazar and Kate come alone. But we all wanted to meet your mate. I'm sorry for causing problems for the little one.' _Carmen.

_'I don't see anything bad happening, what could be wrong?' _Alice.

_'Oh Sweetie. Maybe we shouldn't have had everyone here at once. The Denalis are our family but that doesn't mean Anna's powers won't see them as dangerous.' _Esme.

Carlisle gently pulled Tanya back to stand with him and the others. _'This was careless, we should have been thinking about Anna's powers. I just don't understand why she'd have to worry about the Denalis. We know they wouldn't do anything to hurt our family. That includes Bella and the little girls now.'_

_'Her gift is something I've never seen. It works constantly but seems to surge when she focuses it. With more training she could be far more powerful.' _Eleazar.

_ 'How am I supposed to help if the little one won't let us near her or Bella? What can we do to get her to trust us?' _Kate.

_ 'This was a bad idea. We should have waited until Annabelle was told we were coming. Maybe she would trust us if she had been told about us.' _Irina continued to wonder if they should leave, at least some of them.

Jasper hurriedly pulled Anna up into his arms confused about what Anna was feeling. Her little hand pressed against his cheek before she had settled in his arms. _'The sense of danger is clouded by so many other things I can't pin point what is wrong.'_

Irina asked what everyone was thinking. "What's wrong?"

_'I can't figure this out, and neither can Anna. Maybe I should try to get Anna upstairs so we can try to piece together all these feelings.' _Jasper didn't think he'd be able to get Anna away from Bella though. He was sure if he tried Anna would get upset.

Eleazar turned to Carlisle, his eyes filled with excitement. He was practically bursting with the desire to study Anna's powers. "Anna's power is remarkable. To put it simply she has a sixth sense."

Carlisle nodded, acknowledging Eleazar's words, but he turned to Irina. "Jasper will be able to tell us what's wrong in a moment, Irina."

We all turned and waited for Jasper; we could all see that he was struggling with this.

Alice couldn't stand not knowing why Anna was worried about our cousins. "What's wrong?" She rested her hand on Anna's cheek.

"Anna's confused, she's feeling many different things. Her powers have been giving her some trouble since Saturday though, so it could just be that." Jasper was trying to come up with some sort of explanation, but he just couldn't find one.

_ 'I can't think of a reason why Anna would be worried about the Denalis.' _Carlisle moved away from our cousins and reached for Anna.

Anna settled into his arms and showed him the strange sense of danger she was getting. Carlisle didn't have a clue what it meant.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Bella take a step towards the others. With how upset Anna's thoughts were I knew she didn't want her aunt to get any closer. Frankly I didn't want Bella any closer until we knew what was upsetting Anna.

I wrapped my arms around Bella keeping her with me.

Anna turned to Carlisle, a silent question in her eyes. She pointed to Tanya, Kate, and Irina. She then shook her head towards Carmen and Eleazar. _'The three of them are dangerous, why aren't the other two?' _She was too nervous to ask her questions allowed.

_'I don't understand, what is she trying to say Edward?' _Carlisle asked silently.

"She's getting a danger sensation from Tanya and her sisters but not Carmen and Eleazar," I explained.

"Why would Anna be getting a danger sense from Tanya, Kate and Irina? We don't give off a danger sense, and they're vegetarians just like us." Emmett asked Bella.

Bella didn't answer. Her face was thoughtful and after a little while I started wondering what she could be thinking about. She snapped out of it but still didn't answer Emmett. I had a feeling she didn't know the reason.

Anna turned in Carlisle's arms and stretched towards Bella, who happily waited for her to be passed to her.

We all watched Bella and Anna carefully. Everyone wondering the same thing. Could Bella figure out what Anna was feeling? Why she was getting a danger sensation from Tanya, Kate, and Irina?

"Can you break the sensation down, Anna?"

The idea that Anna could manipulate her gift like that was shocking. It seemed advanced especially for a three year old.

_ 'That's possible?' _Emmett.

_ 'That will make things easier to identify the different sensations.' _Jasper.

_ 'I thought we knew everything about Anna's powers.' _Alice

_ 'To think that someone so young has this gift, and then can focus it enough to study what she's feeling. Aro would be intrigued if he knew. He might even want her amongst his guard.' _Eleazar didn't glance away from Bella and Anna but his thought was sent directly to me. _'We all know that Aro will want Bella, and we need to protect her, but we should also keep Anna away from him.'_

I nodded subtly, understanding his thoughts immediately. I had never met Aro, but from Carlisle's and Eleazar's thoughts alone, I knew him well enough. I would do whatever I could to keep Bella and her nieces away from him.

_'I see what Esme meant about how responsible Anna is.' _Carmen.

_'I wonder if this is what she has to do to figure out who betrayed her family.' _Rose.

_'That is some special kid.' _Irina.

_ 'Could you imagine how powerful she'd be once she's grown?' _Kate.

_ 'What did I do?' _Tanya was the only one still wondering about what had set off Anna's powers.

_'Anna powers were greater than we had first believed.' _Esme.

_ 'I don't understand why her powers are already so controlled. I didn't think the legacy line would make that much of a difference, especially with control.' _Carlisle.

We all watched as Anna nodded her head and closed her eyes. I listened into Jasper's thoughts, hoping to have an insight to what it was that was worrying Anna.

_'I can sense the differences but I still can't tell what they mean.' _

Bella glanced over at my brother. "Jasper, could you strengthen what Anna's feeling?"

Jasper nodded, and he used his gift to help Anna's.

Bella thanked him silently before giving her full attention again to Anna. "Alright, can you break it down farther please?"

Anna's face tightened with concentration, and she rested her head against Bella's.

_'I'm still working on getting a handle on all of these different sensations. I don't recognize any of them besides danger.' _

That didn't help us at all.

_ 'This feels similar though.' _Jasper moved to Bella's side and rested a hand on Anna's shoulder. "This feeling reminds me of how my power registers lust."

He boosted the feeling of that one sensation to show Anna and Bella.

We all watched as a deep blush spread up Bella's face. Her embarrassment was great, causing Jasper to need to step away from her.

"I take it you figured out what Anna was feeling?" He asked.

Bella didn't answer and her face was still darkening.

Rose picked up Anna and asked the question we were all thinking. "What was she feeling? We've known the Denali's for years."

Bella's face surprisingly became even redder.

'_Oh!' _Jasper's thoughts caught me by surprise he had figured it out. "This doesn't have anything to do with the term Succubus, does it?"

Now I knew why Bella was blushing so badly. Her blush deepened until she looked as red as a cooked lobster.

Emmett snorted loudly. "That's what the danger sensation was about?"

Tanya, Kate, and Irina started laughing. They only saw the humor in the situation and had no complaint about being considered dangerous by Anna's powers.

Soon we were all laughing, even Anna who still had no idea why three of the new vampires were dangerous.

_'I guess that's one way to break the ice.' _Emmett.

_'Poor Anna, she's confused, but I'm sure Bella doesn't want us to explain what's wrong.' _One glance at Bella and I knew Jasper was right.

_ 'Despite her control, it looks like she still has plenty to learn.' _Eleazar.

_ 'If only I had seen this, we could let Anna know that Tanya and her sisters were safe. She wouldn't have to be embarrassed.' _Alice

_ 'Poor Anna, she doesn't understand why we are all laughing. At least it seems like she knows we aren't laughing at her.' _Rose.

_ 'No wonder the sweet thing was so confused.' _Carmen

_ 'Hopefully this won't keep Anna from getting to know Tanya, Kate and Irina.' _Esme.

_ 'We may need to figure out how to explain to Anna that Tanya and her sisters are safe to be around.' _I nodded acknowledging Carlisle's thought.

Irina was the first of the three to get control of herself, and calm down. She stepped forward and reached her hand out for Bella to take. "I guess I can see were being what we are can be dangerous."

"For men anyway," Tanya added.

Bella took Irina's hand. "Anna's powers felt the danger, but she knew it wasn't directed at any of us. She was confused, since the three of you had something dangerous about you but they didn't." She glanced towards Eleazar and Carmen, who smiled back at her.

_'She's lovely Edward.' _Carmen.

_ 'I can't wait to see what she can do. With how powerful the young one is she must be so much more.' _Eleazar.

_ 'This isn't how I thought this would go, but so far so good.' _Carlisle turned to Bella. "I believe it's time for introductions." He nodded to each person when he said their name. "Bella, these are our cousins from Alaska. This is Tanya, and her sisters, Kate, and Irina. And this is Eleazar and his wife Carmen."

I watched as my cousins carefully offered their hands to Bella to shake. Their thoughts were cautious. They were holding themselves carefully so that they didn't worry Bella or Anna. All of them were surprised when Bella took their hands firmly in hers.

_'She really isn't afraid of us.' _Carmen.

_ 'You must not have told her about my gift.' _Kate laughed silently. _'Otherwise she wouldn't willingly take my hand.'_

_ 'She seems relieved that we weren't offended by Anna's powers calling us dangers. We understand though, so you don't need to worry about us being upset with either of them.' _Irina.

_ 'I can't even read her when I touch her. Not that I ever needed to touch anyone before. Her shield is strong.' _Eleazar.

_ 'She's so friendly, you must not have told her about me.' _Tanya glanced my way. _'Didn't want to tell your mate about the vampire who kept trying to get your attention?' _

I didn't bother answering her question.

We all moved into the living room so we called talk, were Bella and the little girls would be comfortable.

Esme sat, angling herself towards Bella. "Bella, you can take your ring off. Your scent doesn't affect any of them."

Bella took her ring and slipped it into her pocket.

_ 'That little things can control her shield, it seems impossible.' _Irina.

_ 'This is going to be so much fun.' _Emmett.

_ 'I can't wait to start practicing.' _Kate.

_ 'Using Kate's power against Bella's shield should help us get a better idea of how it works.' _Eleazar.

_ 'So far so good.' _Alice.

_ 'At least she doesn't look as nervous as when she finally came to talk with us.' _Esme.

_ 'Anna is still wary of Tanya and her sisters.' _Rose.

_ 'It's good to see that Bella trusts us.' _Carmen.

_ 'Bella's amused, but I haven't any idea why.' _Jasper.

_ 'It's good to see that Bella is comfortable around the Denalis.' _Carlisle.

_ 'Time to get this thing going.' _I had to agree with Tanya, it was time to get started, we needed to get working with Bella's shield.

Eleazar was eager to talk with Bella about her shields. "Carlisle, and Esme, have told us a great deal about you. I must say your power is outstanding, I can't get a reading on you."

Bella of course had no idea what he was talking about, so I explained for her. "Eleazar can tell what another person's power is. Your mental shield is keeping him out just as easily as it keeps me out." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella beamed.

"She loves the fact that he can't read her mind," Emmett told our cousins.

The Denalis all laughed at that.

_'I think I'm going to like this girl.' _Tanya.

_ 'Ha the one mind he wants to read, and it's silent to him.' _Kate.

_ 'Serves him right, it wouldn't be fair to the poor girl if he knew everything she was thinking. It would make their relationship harder on them.' _Irina.

_ 'That must have been quite upsetting.' _Eleazar.

_ 'Bella really is perfect for you.' _Carmen.

Kate leaned closer to Bella's and my direction, resting her elbows on her knees. Her thoughts turning to whether or not I told Bella why they were there. "Did Edward explain why he called us down?"

Bella shifted to spear me with her gaze before meeting Kate's. "He said that you all might be able to help me with my mental shield."

_'Ha, Edward didn't tell her about my gift.' _Kate laughed. "Actually, I think I'll be the only one who will be helping you." _'This is going to be so much fun. I haven't gotten a chance to really use my powers in a while.'_

_ 'Oh please, like we are that worthless.' _Tanya

_ 'We can still help even though we don't have any powers.' _Irina.

Kate's sisters glared at her.

"You know the others might be able to give advice that could help her." I growled. I was not enjoying Kate's thoughts. I knew she couldn't hurt Bella but…

Kate rolled her eyes, ignoring my warning; not even bothered by it. "Sure, but if Eleazar's right, then I could actually use my powers to train her."

"Your powers?" Bella asked before I could yell at my cousin.

'_Time for the fun.' _Kate grinned wickedly. "I can shock people. I can run a current over my skin, but it used to only be in my palms."

_'Bella!' _Alice whined in her thoughts as she growled at Bella.

"What's wrong?" Eleazar asked Carlisle, what he and the rest of his family was worried about.

I chuckled, especially when Kate wondered if she had gone too far with her taunting. "It's nothing to worry about Eleazar. Bella just covered herself in her physical shield, and now Alice can't see her future."

Eleazar started laughing before he could stop himself. He didn't want to offend Bella but her initial reaction to protect herself reminded him of so many other memories from his life. He softened his laugh so hopefully Bella wouldn't think he was laughing at her. "Oh Bella, you don't need your physical shield to protect yourself from Kate. Her power works in the mind. She only makes you think you've been shocked."

"Alright, so your powers are sort of like Jane's."

_ 'This is so funny to see. Go Bella you really shocked them.' _Emmett laughed silently enjoying witnessing the surprise on the Denali's faces.

Eleazar actually stuttered. "Jane as in a member of the Volturi guard?"

Bella nodded. "I know quite a bit about the Volturi, most of the stuff about them I know though is within the past twenty, thirty years."

The shock that spread through my cousins' thoughts was laughable but I held it in. Maybe I was enjoying this as much as Emmett was.

"So you didn't know I used to be a part of the Volturi?" It was Bella's turn to be surprised by Eleazar's words. I had wondered whether or not she had known about when he had been part of the guard. I guess her look answered that question though.

Eleazar's thoughts were relieved to find that Bella didn't know. I couldn't pin point why though. We all knew of Eleazar's work with the Volturi, why would he not want Bella to know. Why would he want to hide that from her?

Eleazar spared me a glance. _'It is nothing, I just didn't want her to have reason to fear me.' _

I nodded subtly. Sometimes his powers could almost turn him into a mind reader. With sensing my powers probing his mind, and a glance at my face, he could usually guess right about what I was wondering.

_'The poor thing looks worried. I hope she's not afraid of Eleazar, he wouldn't ever hurt her.' _Carmen glanced at her husband worriedly but did her best to hide it.

We all watched as Bella's face slowly changed from Surprise to a brief flash of embarrassment to uncertainty. None of us could hold back our laughter, and some of us really tried to.

It took a little bit but I managed to calm myself down enough to talk. "If you don't mind sharing your story later, it's rather important to get to work as soon as possible."

_ 'Yeah, let's get started.' _Kate shot a mental smirk at me.

I hugged Bella closer to me, seriously regretting this especially at seeing how excited Kate looked as she shot across the room to Bella's and my side.

"Is her physical shield down?" She asked Alice.

Alice nodded once she was able to see Bella's future again. _'Don't worry Edward she won't be able to shock her.'_

That didn't help. I hadn't really wanted to work with Kate. Surely there must have been a better way to train Bella's shield.

Kate placed her hand on Bella's arm while Bella watched her. Thankfully there wasn't anything. No reaction no nothing. Bella wasn't hurt.

_ 'You can quit growling now, I can't hurt her.' _Kate growled lowly in annoyance.

Huh, I hadn't even noticed that I had been growling. Something I found Jasper was finding amusing.

_ 'Welcome to the club.' _He quipped. _'Irrationally overprotective.'_

I quit growling as much as I could.

"Well, there you have it Edward, I can't hurt her." Kate took a step back. Not nearly far enough for my opinion.

_'Finally, someone that doesn't have to get hurt for Kate to practice her gift.' _Irina was really thankful for that. "Awesome, Kate can work with Bella and they both can train their powers."

Bella shifted nervously. "So what exactly are we going to do?"

Kate grinned, glad to find that she hadn't pushed Bella too far with her teasing or me for that matter. She was very quickly dragging on my patients though. "I'm going to help you learn how to project." _'While getting to work on my own gift.' _She smiled wider.

_'Bella's suspicious,' _Jasper warned

I could hear it in her voice. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Come join me outside and I'll show you." _'I doubt she's going to like it.' _Kate thought, and I agreed.

Bella got up and followed Kate warily. I didn't let her get to far away from me, or too close to Kate.

The others followed after us quietly, sensing that I wasn't thrilled with this situations. Bella wasn't either when she found out Kate's plans.

"So, who's going to be the guinea pig?" She asked, enjoying Bella's brief moment of surprise.

I didn't like it, and I couldn't help smiling when Bella glared darkly at my cousin. "Don't you dare. You best come up with a better idea because I'm not doing this."

_'Just like I thought after Carlisle explained her other shield.' _I turned to Eleazar surprised by his thoughts.

"It looks like you were right Eleazar," Carlisle beamed as he stared at Bella's information box. _'This will make it easier for us to help her with her shield.'_

_'Did they already figure out how to work her shield?' _Irina.

_ 'Come on I haven't even gotten a chance to use my gift yet.' _Kate.

_ 'Hopefully based on their excitement it means it won't be so hard to help Bella with her shields.' _Jasper.

_ 'Oh I hope they already know how to help Bella, she really needs her percentage to stop accelerating.' _Esme.

_ 'Yeah! We can help Auntie.' _Anna screamed with excitement.

_ 'This very well might be the shortest trip we've taken. Though I doubt Eleazar or Carmen for that matter will want to leave anytime soon.' _Tanya.

_ 'This is wonderful, once Bella's practice some with her shield and her percentage stops increasing, maybe we can go shopping. _Alice.

_ 'I suppose now that they figured out how to help Bella, Eleazar is going to want to stay and help her train. That's more than fine with me. I can help Esme with the little ones.' _Carmen.

_ 'Great, now we can get to the fun.' _Emmett.

_ What are they talking about? Surely it couldn't be this easy otherwise her cousin and other family members would have been able to help Bella._ "What was he right about?" Rose unconsciously shifted Cissy to her other side. Her eyes narrowed she didn't want to believe it could be so easy.

Her thoughts made me wonder, and I started to worry.

"Eleazar thought that since Bella's physical shield is connected to her emotions then her mental one might be too. When Bella started getting mad at Kate, her mental shield was reacting." Carlisle explain excitedly.

"So the more aware of my emotions the better I can control my mental shield just like with my physical one." Hope spread across Bella's face, she even laughed. She turned to Jasper, full of excitement. "Can you make me mad?"

Emmett roared with laughter. "I could do that without Jasper's powers, and apparently so can Kate."

The rest of us silently laughed only to break into chuckles when Emmett backed away from Bella's glare. Jasper was using his gift to fill her with anger.

Bella closed her eyes and we all waited.

Carlisle was monitoring her with her information box. Eleazar was trying desperately to find Bella's gift but he still couldn't get a reading on her.

_ 'Nothing, absolutely nothing. She will be an amazing shield once she is one of us.' _Eleazar

_'Is something happening?' _Carmen.

_ 'I don't understand, what is supposed to happen?' _Irina.

_ 'What are we waiting for? We know I can't hurt Bella, we need to see if she can spread it around another person.' _Kate.

_ 'What exactly are we waiting for?' _Tanya.

_ 'Bella looks like she is going to fall asleep when she looks like that.' _Rose.

_ 'I wonder what would happen if I tried to scare her. Would her physical shield react like Bella said?' _Emmett.

_ 'Her shield is trying to react but it isn't as strong as when she had been angered by Kate's suggestion. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe her shield can sense Jasper is helping her and since it isn't her own strength of the emotion it isn't working right.' _My dad's thoughts were spinning in my own mind. I supposed it would make some sense why her shield wasn't working.

_ 'She's been trying so hard lately, it would be wonderful if this would work for her.' _Esme.

_ 'She's frustrated, whatever she is trying to do must not be working.' _Jasper.

_ 'Come on Bella you got this.' _Alice.

_ 'This isn't helping. But I will help.' _Anna's thought caught me by surprise the little stinker was up to something her aunt wouldn't approve of on any day. She moved and reached towards Kate. "Auntie Bella."

What happened next was amazing. Anna's thoughts vanished exactly like they would have if Bella had been wearing her ring. I heard the gasps from the rest of my family as they saw Bella's mental shield information soar through the data in the information boxes they had out.

Bella didn't pay any attention to us though. She quickly grabbed Anna, pulling her into the safety of her arms and kissing her with relief.

_ 'This is outstanding.' _"Can you hear Anna's thoughts?" Eleazar asked me immediately.

I shook my head. This was amazing.

_ 'It should be safe then.' _Kate reached her hand cautiously towards Anna.

None of us had expected what would happen next.

The information boxes buzzed and I suddenly lost the mental voices of half the group. It was only for a brief moment but it was still amazing. I wrapped my arms around Bella and Anna, and kissed Bella's cheek. "You're amazing."

_ 'She really is.' _Alice.

_ 'I helped Auntie.' _Anne beamed excitedly, thrilled at what she had done, even though it had almost given her Auntie and Rose a heart attack.

_ 'That was outstanding.' _Carmen.

_ 'I like this girl, she's strong both in power and in heart. I love how protective she is of her niece.' _Kate.

_ 'I wonder why her shields only worked when she was mad without Jasper's powers. It didn't really look like he helped much at all.' _Irina.

_ 'I wish there was some way I could convince Anna not to do something like that again. She could be seriously hurt by Kate's powers even if it was at the lowest setting.' _Rose.

_ 'That was so amazing, I wonder if Bella will ever be able to shield me so Edward would have to fight fairly.' _Emmett.

_ 'I don't think I'd believe it if I wasn't reading this now, and seeing it.' _Eleazar.

_ 'Now if only she could project both shields at the same time. You will need to keep her away from the Volturi, Edward. Understand me?' _To say I was shocked by Tanya's protective thoughts was an understatement. The desperate need to protect that I could see in her thoughts was surprising and I was grateful to see how she already was seeing Bella as family. I hadn't expected her to be this supportive, I was actually touched by it.

_ 'Maybe we should stop for now, we don't want to push Bella too much too soon.' _Carlisle.

_ 'I'm so proud of her.' _Esme.

_'Let's see what else can help her.' _Jasper rested his hand on Bella's shoulder startling her. She must have thought it was Kate. He smiled apologetically. "That was excellent Bella. How about we try something else?" Before she could answer he filled her with happiness.

_'Happiness doesn't appear to be as helpful as anger. Let's try something else.' _Jasper tried the next strongest emotion which was sorrow. It took the two of us only a fraction of a second to realize that we should have skipped it and tried something else.

Jasper's powers were soon overpowered by Bella's own sorrow, so strong Jasper started trying to push it away. From his thoughts I heard as it changed into regret and guilt.

I felt horrible because I knew what Bella was thinking about now.

"What's going on?" Esme asked worriedly. She and the others knew something was wrong.

"Her shield is up I can't see her anymore," Alice groaned rolling her eyes, even as she worried about her best friend.

Jasper grimaced. "And I can't feel her anymore, I won't be able to help her."

Esme sighed hating to see Bella like this. "She may not want your help Jasper, and she knows how you're affected by her emotions."

I hated to see Bella this upset. I needed to care for and help her. I couldn't allow her to live with the pain she was feeling. All the guilt was eating away at her and I needed her to understand it didn't have to be that way.

My family and I after learning she believed she was the cause of her family's deaths, were all trying to get her to see that it wasn't so. So far we hadn't been able to dissuade her. But the pain I could see her in now and Jasper not being able to help her, I knew I needed to stop it.

Bella's arms went around herself and she started to slump to the ground. I couldn't stand it.

I wrapped my arms around her, the two of us ending up on the ground, her in my lap. "Bella it's alright. Let's stop for now." I held her tightly offering her comfort but she didn't seem to notice it.

Something was wrong, Bella didn't respond. Usually Bella would attempt to push me or my words away, but she wasn't. Something wasn't right at all.

"This is incredibly powerful work." Eleazar's thoughts and words did not sound impressed in fact he was worried. I was immediately pulled into his and Carlisle's thoughts.

_'It's obvious both of Bella's shields are reacting together. I somehow got the feeling that she couldn't do that at this point.' _Eleazar.

_ 'I don't like the readings we're getting. So many different things are happening and I can't see all of them at once.' _Carlisle.

I shook Bella gently. "Bella, come on Bella answer me."

Alice knelt beside me. _'I don't like not being able to see Bella's future. If her shield wasn't up I would possibly know how to help. I feel so useless.' _"Bella, low your shields, lets be done for the day."

"Bella let me help you through this." Jasper silently panicked. _'This is all my fault I should have been thinking. I should have known not to try sorrow, I mean how effective would it have been anyway.'_

Emmett dropped to kneel beside me on my other side. "Come on lil' sis that's enough." _'What can I do? I don't like seeing her this way.'_

_ 'Maybe Cissy and Anna can help her.' _Rose knelt in front of us and Anna climbed onto Bella's lap.

"Auntie, talk to us."

Rose reached Cissy out for Bella but she didn't take her. Cissy curiously reached her little hand out and grabbed a handful of Bella's hair.

I would have thought a yank from Cissy would have snapped Bella out of it but it didn't. Rose gently freed Bella's hair from Cissy's grasp. Her thoughts were worried about Bella.

_ 'Oh Sweetheart.' _Esme gently moved Alice over a bit so she could hug Bella. "Snap out of it sweetheart."

"I don't think she can hear us." Carlisle glanced up from the information box. _'She's too lost to her thoughts.'_

_ 'Should we try to help?' _Carmen.

_ 'I feel like I'm intruding but I want to help too.' _Irina.

_ 'Would it be best if some of us left for a little bit. Not that I want to leave she's family and we all are going to worry about her.' _Tanya.

_ 'If only there was a way to shock her out of it.' _Kate.

_ 'This can't be good for her. We need to bring her back to us as soon as possible.' _Eleazar's warning was echoing my thoughts.

Minutes were passing by and we still couldn't get Bella to snap out of it. Talking wasn't helping, shaking didn't help; we couldn't get through to her. Anna much to our shock even bit Bella. There wasn't so much as a flinch.

Esme took Anna though and explained how biting her aunt even for a cause like this isn't allowed.

Anna nodded. Her head froze mid nod and her eyes closed.

I focused on Jasper's thoughts as he felt what she was feeling. It was cold, extremely cold everything about it had a negative vibe to it. There was something else we couldn't place, but whatever it was frightened Anna.

She squirmed in Esme's arms until Esme put her down. Anna's mind was screaming worries for Bella but her fear didn't have a name. Her extreme fear didn't leave room for an explanation.

I was pulled into Carlisle's mind hearing his fearful thoughts. _'No! Bella!' _"We need to snap Bella out of this, whatever is happen is causing her brain to shut down."

The words hit me hard, like I had just been slammed by my bear of a brother.

"Bella can't use her shields together like this for too long it's affecting her strength." Eleazar added. He handed one of the other information boxes to Esme. "Her energy levels are dropping rapidly. She can't take much more of this."

Esme switched to check on Bella's percentage. "Her percentage is slowly increasing steadily."

"What can we do, nothing has helped yet?" Emmett asked worriedly, his gaze locked on Bella.

"Auntie's ring." Anna said she had gone and sat down in Alice's lap so she could be close to Bella. She reached her little hand into Bella's pocket before anyone could question her. She stuck Bella's ring on Bella's hand and then curled up on Bella's lap.

Her thoughts were focused on pushing her powers out to Bella. She was showing her the feeling Jasper and I had felt from her.

We all waited patiently hoping that Anna could get to Bella.

_ 'Please let Anna be able to help, we need Bella.' _Esme prayed.

_ 'This has to work, what would be the point of bringing Bella into our lives only to lose like this.' _Rose.

_ 'This is all my fault.' _I was going to have to talk with Jasper. This wasn't his fault none of us could have known this would happen.

_ 'She's got to be okay, she has to.' _Alice.

_ 'Come on little sis, you got to come back to us.' _Emmett.

_ 'We should have waited and asked Charlie to help. He has a mental shield and would have known how to train it.' _Carlisle, was also beating himself up.

_ 'I feel terrible, maybe we shouldn't have pushed too hard.' _Kate

_ 'Such potential, Anna's powers seem to be making a different but I don't see how? How does her powers work on Bella's now with her physical shield up?' _Eleazar.

_ 'This better work, I don't want to see what Edward would do if he lost Bella.' _Tanya

_ 'Who would have thought that something like this could have happened?' _Carmen.

_ 'We need to figure out what exactly caused this and then make sure it never happens again.' _Irina.

I fully agreed with Irina. Once we knew what happened it would be yet another one of my jobs to make sure it never happened again.

_ 'It needs to be stronger.' _Anna struggled to push the feeling through to Bella.

"Jasper can you make the sensation stronger for Anna?" I asked him hurriedly.

Jasper rested his hand on Anna's shoulder and pushed his power towards her, strengthening hers.

"I can see her again!" Alice yelled, thrilled with this knowledge, but still worried about Bella.

Bella tried to open her eyes and Anna sat up straighter. "Auntie Bella?"

Bella finally managed to get her eyes open, she tried to focus on Anna. She was working too hard and I could tell she was exhausted. She slumped in my arms and I shot to my feet.

Jasper snatched Anna out of the air and followed after me. My mind swamped with my fearful thoughts and everyone else's.

_'I can't believe you did that!' _Rose yelled in her mind at me. _'Anna could have been hurt.'_

_ 'Please let Bella be alright.' _Jasper kept chanting in his mind.

_'I'm not seeing any permanent damage from this.' _Carlisle.

_ 'We are going to have to evaluate this and figure out what caused it so it won't happen again the next time Bella practices her shield.' _Eleazar.

_'This doesn't make any sense. Her percentage increased once more then stopped. From what Bella said I thought her percentage would continue to rise. Here energy is also stable. This doesn't make any sense at all.' _Esme.

_ 'Bro you better watch out, Rose is ticked that you almost made Anna fall on the ground.' _Emmett.

_'I'm so relieved they were able to snap her out of that. Now if we can only figure out what caused it.' _Carmen

_'Hey, I know you are still getting used to having a mate and you have a little more to worry about than normal, but you shouldn't have gotten to your feet like that, you could have hurt Anna.' _Tanya.

_ 'I guess that shows how little he thinks when he's protective and worried about Bella. Watch out next time, I don't have to tell you what kind of trouble you would have gotten into if that little one got hurt.' _Irina.

_ 'Hopefully I didn't cause this. I like Bella but I never want to see that ever again.' _Kate.

_'Fair warning Edward, Anna already has Tanya, Kate, and Irina wrapped around her fingers, if something happens to her, they won't hesitate to help Rose tear you to shreds.'_

I sighed and promised to make it up to Anna as I set Bella down on the couch. I took Anna from Jasper and hugged her to me.

The two of us and sat and watched Bella, while the rest of the family sat around us and discussed the shocking information Esme had found.

Anna stretched her hand out and rested it on Bella's cheek.

"Careful Anna," Rose told her. "Bella doesn't need too much energy."

Anna took her hand away and rested her head on my shoulder. "I just want Auntie Bella to wake up."

Rose got up from where she was sitting and sat down on the floor beside me. She reached for Anna who willing went to her. Rose hugged her tightly. "She'll wake up when she's ready, she needs to rest now."

We really didn't know what Bella needed but it was clear that Bella did need to rest, she had looked exhausted in the brief moment where her eyes had been open.

I never wanted to see Bella that tired ever again, and I'd do whatever I could to make sure I wouldn't.

**Author's note**

** Well there you have it. I know I've been waiting patiently for this chapter to know what the Cullens had tried to snap Bella out of her own head. Did it hold up to what you thought would happen?**

** What did you think about the first meeting with the Denalis from Edward's POV? Did that go as well as I thought it did? Did you like Tanya and her sister's thoughts?**

** I'm really curious, has anyone figured out why the Cullens and Eleazar and Carmen don't give off a danger reading? Don't forget Grandpa Ray still has a danger reading? So why not the Cullens and Eleazar and Carmen?**

** Next chapter is going to be longer than normal and depending on how long the chapter gets I might split it up like I did with Chapter 8A and Chapter 8B. I won't know until I find out just how long the chapter is. If it does get split up though I will post both parts on the same day. **

** I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Look out for the Undermining,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	41. Chapter 41

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

**I am so sorry for how long it has been for an update, and I'm so thankful for all of your patience with having to wait. Thank you so much. **

**As a side note, it is time to learn what was going on in the Cullens' house while Bella was unconscious for a day. There's a lot of information going into this chapter so I'm going to split the chapter in two like I did with Chapter 8.**

** I hope you all like this chapter, which is dedicated to everyone who has favorited this story. **

Chapter 15 Part A

**Esme's POV**

Tension was high in our home, and I honestly didn't know what to do.

Everyone was confused with what happened. From our understanding Bella's percentage, it should still be rising even though it hadn't in hours. Her energy which was stable was also confusing us. Bella was unconscious, laying on our couch, her energy definitely shouldn't be at a normal level.

We had tried calling Charlie a few hours ago, but he was out somewhere patrolling with one of his deputies. The woman I left my messages with promised to get them to Charlie as soon as she could.

If anyone would know what was wrong with Bella, it would be her dad.

"Anna you really shouldn't give your aunt anymore of your energy," Rose told Anna once again.

The little girl was passing off her energy to Bella trying to wake her. With what was going on though we weren't sure if it would be a good idea for her to have more energy. It certainly wasn't a good idea for Anna to keep giving away her own. She was starting to act more like a normal human toddler.

Carmen lifted Anna from where she was sitting on Edward's lap and held her in her arms. "Come little one, let's go sit on the other couch."

Anna laid her head on Carmen's shoulders, taking to our dear friend and cousin immediately. I was thrilled that Anna was comfortable around Carmen and Eleazar. We were going to have to find some way to explain that Tanya and her sisters were safe to be around.

Anna understood that their danger wasn't directed at any of us but she was still wary of them. Confused by the fact they gave off a dangerous sense while none of the rest of us did.

I turned my attention back to my youngest son. Poor Edward was still sitting on the floor beside the couch at Bella's head. He'd brush at her hair every once in a while and he hummed the lullaby he wrote for her.

My middle son was leaning against the wall. He felt responsible for all of this, no one else blamed him, though. Jasper would worry about this though and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

Alice was attempting to calm him, while Emmett was trying to get him to join him in a game on the play station.

I sighed and sat beside Carmen and Rose. The two of them playing with Bella's younger cousins.

Tanya and her sisters joined us, letting Anna get close to each of them. I was glad to see the little girl trying with them.

Carlisle and Eleazar were by the back windows discussing how they could train Bella's mental shield without her physical one reacting as well.

I didn't know what could possibly be done, so I stayed out of the speculations and theories.

"Oh finally," Alice gasped thankfully. "Charlie is on his way here," she told us.

I breathed a sigh of relief it would be so much easier to handle whatever was going on with Bella, with her dad to help explain.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle was at the door before Charlie could knock. "Good evening Charlie."

"Evening," I heard Bella's dad say as he entered the house.

Bella was still unconscious, resting on our couch. I was trying to reign in my panic for Jasper's sake, but it was difficult. I didn't want my brother to be suffering because of me; he was already blaming himself for this.

I glanced up and watched the quick introduction Charlie started himself when he saw our company.

"Good evening," He nodded towards our cousins. "I'm Bella's dad, Charlie Swan."

Eleazar quickly introduced himself and the others to him, before explaining everything that had happened.

I listened to Charlie's thoughts, what I could hear. From the just of what I had heard, he had no clue what was going on.

I turned away from Bella to face him. "Nothing like this has ever happened before?"

Charlie glanced at Bella and sighed. "It sounds like a fantasy. Energy doesn't just stabilize, and a Transitionals' percentage doesn't just stop increasing."

He gestured to Bella. "Despite the fact I can't pinpoint exactly what caused her shields to react like that, I know for a fact her percentage should be increasing right now. Given the circumstances, her percentage should be rising very quickly."

"If that's the case then how is Bella supposed to ever use her shields together?" Kate asked. Her gaze went from Bella to her dad. "It makes no sense for her to have both of the shields if she can't use them together."

Charlie turned away from Kate, solely focusing on his daughter. "Bella's powers, are the first of its kind. There has never been an ultimate shield before, but all magic has some sort of limitation. This may just be Bella's."

He pulled a phone from his pocket. "Let me make some calls."

"Of course," Carlisle said immediately.

I turned back to Bella. My hand going to her face. I did what I could to block everyone's thoughts by focusing on Charlie's phone call.

Whoever answered the phone didn't say anything after answering. Charlie's response to the silence was just as curious.

"Lemon-fire."

I couldn't help myself, nor could any of the others. We all glanced at Charlie who was leaning against the back windows.

A quick glance at Anna showed she wasn't paying any attention to Charlie. She was content to play with Rose's hair.

_"Evening,"_ a voice over the phone finally spoke up.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Something happened with energy and percentage." Charlie definitely was acting strangely. I was used to being vague, sometimes needing to with the family, but this was different. Far more than I had ever gone to withhold information.

_"I see that. I'll look into the matter but as of now I have no idea what is going on." _The voice of the man over the phone was oddly gruff, heavily disguised.

Charlie grimaced but nodded to himself. "Alright, I would appreciate if you could keep an eye on this matter."

_"Of course." _The voice softened and smoothed out. _"I'll see what I can do, and hopefully sometime soon I'll be able to come by for a little while. It's uncertain though when that time might be."_

"I understand," Charlie told the man. With that, the phone connection went silent.

"No goodbye?" Tanya asked, her thoughts called the unknown man rude.

Charlie hung up his end of the call and put the phone back in his pocket. "I'm lucky he was able to answer. That was one of the longest conversations I've had with him over the phone."

Tanya glanced at her sisters, the three of them all couldn't believe that there had been shorter conversation than that one.

Charlie dialed someone else. I recognized Carlos' voice when he answered.

I went back to focusing on Bella, not wanting to hear anyone else say they didn't know what was wrong with my love. I ignored the fact I could hear Charlie explaining everything to Carlos.

I flinched when he got to the part of both her shields working. I could have lost Bella because of her shields. If Anna's powers hadn't have been able to work thanks to Bella's ring… I couldn't think of that. Anna's powers do work despite the ring, and because of that, we were able to get through to her.

Charlie sighed after hanging up the phone. "We'll just have to wait for Bella to wake. There's not much we can do without her account of what happened." He sat down beside me on the ground. His hand taking Bella's.

The room fell into silence, which made it that much harder for me to ignore my family's thoughts.

Eleazar's thoughts were definitely the loudest. He was amazed at Charlie's gift. While he couldn't get a read on Bella, thanks to her shield, he could make out a signature of Charlie's mental shield. He was desperate to be able to talk to Charlie about it.

I groaned unable to handle all the questions in everyone's mind. All of the Denalis wanted to ask Charlie questions. And given that this really was the first time my family had really gotten a chance to talk with Charlie after learning Bella's and his secret, they had questions they wanted to ask too.

"Charlie, my family is dying to ask you questions," I finally spoke up for them.

Charlie chuckled softly. "There isn't much else we can do so you might as well start with the questions."

"We don't want to be a bother, though," Carmen spoke up kindly. Her gaze was still on Cissy who she was feeding at the moment.

Esme walked in then, carrying a plate for Charlie and a bowl for Anna.

Charlie took the plate gratefully, he thanked Esme before addressing Carmen. "It isn't a bother at all, really. Fill free to ask your questions."

No one spoke everyone waiting for someone else to ask.

Anna got up and hugged Charlie. He hugged her back glancing curiously at her. She didn't offer an explanation and went back to her bowl of food.

Neither of us got a chance to ask her what was up because Esme came in then with a glass of milk for Anna and some coffee for Charlie.

"Since everyone else is waiting, I've been especially curious about how your wife and you knew about Bella's powers before she got them." She told Charlie as she handed him his coffee.

Charlie took a sip of the warm drink appreciatively. "This is wonderful, thank you." He set the glass on the ground. "Renee's family, the Higginbothams, they were," he paused and glanced at Anna and Cissy, "are a very powerful family. They had many allies, more enemies, but still."

He sighed. "The undermining have a person who can predict a person's gift. They've used his magic for generations to learn about the magic the Rebellion has. My brother in law and I, knew of the dangers this could bring the Rebellion; especially since the Higginbothams had been growing more powerful with each new generation." His gaze swiftly went back to Anna and Cissy.

"We decided that we needed to stop this powerful magic they had. A group of us left and tracked down the man. We weren't able to destroy him or his magic, but he's far weaker than he was. His predictions are no longer always correct and it is harder for him to pinpoint the magic. He has to be able to see the person he wishes to know about, now."

"You asked him about Bella, didn't you?" Tanya guessed. "Before damaging his ability."

Charlie nodded. He ate a bit before continuing. "We all asked him about the people we knew would be receiving their powers soon. At the time I hadn't even known Bella was going to be a girl yet."

"He knew about gifts before the children were even born?" Eleazar couldn't believe the immense power of the man.

Charlie glanced over at Anna. "Her grandfather asked about her gift while her dad was still just a child."

Eyebrows rose across the room, but Charlie continued without any prompting from us. "It is always wise to know as much as one can about the legacy line. For the most part, we always assume the first born will always be a son, despite the fact it is a fifty-fifty chance."

Kate smiled over at Anna. "It isn't a rarity for a daughter to be born first to the legacy line?"

Charlie shook his head. "It doesn't really matter if the son is the first born, it's just the fact the first of the sons carries on the legacy line. I know of many families that grew quite large just so the legacy line would continue."

"So what happens now to the Higginbotham legacy line?" I found myself saying.

Charlie took another drink of his coffee. When he set it back down, he met my gaze. "We are getting into deep magic now. The legacy lines are vastly important to the other world, and that is all I can say on the matter."

_ Do not ask again about the legacy line. _Charlie begged in his thoughts. His gaze piercing mine. _The effects of the magic from the line is more powerful than you can imagine, and Anna does not need to know the burdens of the legacy line. It is not something many wish to talk about._

Charlie shuddered and went back to his food.

I grimaced as my family bombarded me with their thoughts.

_ Whatever happens to the legacy line whenever it comes to its end, must be terrible. Charlie's fear escalated when you brought it up. He's afraid for the girls and extremely worried about them. _Jasper told me. Thankfully though from my understanding of Charlie's thoughts it was only Anna affected by this, which was a good thing for Cissy, but it made me all the more worried about Anna.

_What did he tell you? The both of you look terrified. _Carlisle.

_ Remarkable, did Charlie send you his thoughts? I wonder if Bella can lower her mental shield as well. _My mind was too filled with everyone else thoughts, and my worries about Anna for me to give any real thought to the possibility, despite Eleazar's excitement.

_ What's wrong? What did he say? _Rose was panicked.

_ No way, Charlie can lower his shield so you can read his mind completely. _Emmett.

_ What doesn't Charlie want us to know? _Tanya and her sisters all thought together.

_ The poor man looks traumatized just thinking about it. Then again he very well might be the end of his own legacy line. _Carmen.

_ I don't know how much more those poor little girls can take. Is it really that bad, that he can't voice it allowed? _Esme.

_ I don't like this Edward, how bad is it?" _I didn't know so I couldn't answer Alice. At the moment though I could care less about what happened to the legacy lines. I wanted to end this topic.

"Why would the man answer all of your questions?"

Charlie recognized my attempt to move away from the legacy line. He was thankful for it. "One of the men who came with us had the ability to get information."

_Outstanding, another gift that Aro would want. _Eleazar.

_ What a power, it makes me wonder what would happen if the Volturi ever find out about the other world. _Tanya.

_ That poor man no doubt is wanted for his gift too. _Carmen.

_ What other kinds of gifts does the other world have? It's remarkable to learn about them. _Kate.

_ The perfect interrogator. _Irina.

_ I wonder how that works. _Esme.

_ Is he like Grandpa Ray and he just knows, or does he make the person tell him the information. _Carlisle.

_A gift like that would be perfect for the Undermining, unless they have someone like him. _Jasper.

_Just hearing about all the different gifts the people have and their magic, it makes me glad I don't have a special gift. I like being normal. _Rose.

_Where is the fun of being able to get any information from a person? It makes intimidation useless. _Emmett.

_ Could you imagine living in a world like this? Magic is everywhere, everyone has some that gives them a special gift. It's amazing, but even the idea of magic can't offset the dangers of the world. I feel so bad for the people of the other world. _I couldn't agree more with Alice.

Hearing all of this, gave me a new insight to what my mates life was like, and personally, I didn't like it.

"So the person just made the Undermining's man tell you what you all wanted to know?" Emmett asked.

Charlie nodded.

"That sort of gift is…" Eleazar didn't have words for it.

Charlie knew what he was thinking though. "A truth gatherer is rare, very rare." His voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "The Undermining practically wiped out all of that magic, very few are left."

No one knew what to say to that. We were all wondering if the one man had survived. None of us were willing to ask though, from listening to the change in tone of Charlie's words.

"How are you able to lower your shield?" Eleazar asked after the silence had gotten too much for him.

Charlie smiled at the question. "I have absolute control over my shield, and can lower it at will whenever I see fit."

"I never would have guessed that." Eleazar mused thoughtfully. "I have the ability to know what gifts another being has. With your daughter her mental shield completely blocks me. You, on the other hand, I have gotten what I suppose you might say is a short signal from you. Every once in the while I can sense your gift and then I can't. The sensation goes in and out."

Eleazar glanced at Charlie his eyes alight with curiosity and continued. "I assumed your shield wasn't as strong as Bella's. I apologize because I also believed you couldn't really control it."

Charlie smirked at Eleazar. "That's the idea. I purposely let my shield down at random times. I even keep it partially lowered at times to give the illusion that I struggle with my control." His gaze turned to me. "It also is used to confuse people who have the ability to read minds."

We all laughed softly at that.

"If you don't mind me asking," Carmen started with, "How did you train your mental shield."

Charlie sighed. I tried to hear his thoughts but his mental shield went up immediately. "Every shield is different," He said after a moment. None of us missed the fact that this subject was hard on him.

"My mental shield is like a mist that hovers over me. It gives a new meaning to the phrase mental fog."

Tanya's gaze went from Charlie to Bella. "That's not how Bella's shield is?"

Charlie glanced at his daughter too. "I don't really know how Bella's shield works. I've never really had a chance to work with her. Renee told me that Toby tried to work with Bella and her shield, but it was really difficult for her to jump back and forth from working on her physical shield to her mental shield."

His shoulders slumped. "She couldn't grasp her mental shield, and when Bella was first training her physical shield it was incredibly unpredictable. Her grasp on it took years to adjust to, and she really wasn't able to control it until she gave up trying to work on her mental shield."

"Something Bella regrets doing," Alice added softly.

Charlie finished his coffee and spared a glance at Alice. "Bella unfortunately, practically lived with her older cousin Toby. It left it very difficult for her to see differences in her life."

"She compares herself to Toby," Irina commented with understanding.

Charlie sighed deeply. "Toby couldn't fail. He expected himself to be as close to perfect as it was possible. He made many mistakes but he never failed anything. Bella has tried very hard to hold herself to Toby's standards and she can't." He shook his head thoughtfully. "No one can hold themselves to Toby's standards and he never wanted anyone else too."

_Poor Bella, I can see how that could make her life so much harder. _Carmen.

_ Bella's not going to believe in her strengths until she stops trying to be perfect. Surely she has to know she doesn't have to be perfect. _Esme.

_ This explains why Bella is so firm in her beliefs when it comes to her failures. _Jasper gave me a hard glare. _This is going to make things harder to get Bella to believe she wasn't the cause of her family's deaths. _

_ Surely Toby talked to her about this. He wouldn't want her to believe that she was a failure. _Carlisle.

_ Perfectionists, they usually cause unintentional problems. Especially with someone as insecure as Bella. _How on earth did Tanya know of Bella's insecurities? She barely knew her.

_ This way of thinking needs to be reversed immediately. Bella can't believe that she is a failure. We need to show her how amazing she is, that she can use her powers without fail. All she needs is training. _Kate.

_ She's far too young to believe she is a failure. She's hardly even worked with her gift. Anyone, even someone older would need more training than what she has had, to get better. _Eleazar.

_ This is going to be a problem Edward. But we already knew we would be struggling with convincing Bella to give up her guilt. _Alice showed me a brief vision of each of us trying to convince Bella that she wasn't the cause of her family's death. I grimaced at the attempts that wouldn't work, but was slightly relieved, since the vision showed Bella up and around, instead of being on our couch.

_It's hard to handle, but I'm surprised that Bella's cousin didn't make sure that Bella knew he didn't hold her to his standards. _Irina.

_ Makes me wonder how Anna feels about her dad's attempts at perfection. _Rose.

_ I never pictured Toby as a perfectionist. _I agreed with Emmett, I never would have believed it.

"Bella would see how Toby focused, it always seemed effortless for him, and she struggles with not being able to be the same." Charlie chuckled but the sound had a dark tone to it. "Toby wasn't a perfectionist. But many people saw him that way. The fact of the matter was Toby was thorough. He checked to be sure of everything first and then if something went wrong, and there were times when it would happen, he'd shrug it off and continue.

"The manner that he held himself was what really made people, like Bella, think he was perfect. It was in his character to learn from his mistakes, in a way that he could see them as a lesson, and not a mistake."

Understanding came to all of us then.

"It is difficult for people to see their mistakes as a lesson without first becoming upset by it." Charlie brushed at Bella's hair. "All Bella seems to see are mistakes."

I reached for Bella's hand and squeezed it. "You were going to explain how Toby tried to train Bella's shield." The topic was becoming too heavy for Charlie.

Charlie nodded, acknowledging my efforts. "Toby worked with Bella only a few times because as I said it made it difficult with her physical shield. Every time she would train her mental shield, her control on her physical shield would drop to practically nothing. The strain also wasn't good for her mind, so the family convinced her to stop training her mental shield until her mind could handle both shields.

"In the few times they tried to find her shield Toby was able to locate her shield with the information box but they couldn't get any information on it, and Bella couldn't truly feel it. As far as I know Bella still doesn't know the shape or feel of her mental shield."

"And that's important to know that to train it?" Kate asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Mental shields are hard to train. What we have been able to gather is that knowing the feel of the shield at least helps gain a semblance of control. Knowing the form of the shield, the mist as I feel, that makes it where I can use it, grasp it."

He paused seeing that we weren't really understanding what he was saying. "I can't hold mist, I can't grasp it and take it in a firm hold. I can in a sense blow it away from me. I can separate it, allow holes so that people could find their way into my mind. When I lower my shield the mist vanishes, as it is being lowered the mist thins out."

We all nodded in understanding.

"Once a person can feel their shield, then there are exercises that can be used to train the shield. Usually, they involve penetrating the mind of another person while the person tries to shield them. Or we attempt to get the one with the shield to lower it by having some sort of illusion for them to try to see."

"So Bella will be able to lower her shield someday?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even comprehend what I was saying.

The room filled with laughter from Emmett, the Denali sisters, and Bella's dad.

"Eventually Bella might be able to learn," Charlie said once he had stopped laughing. "It all depends on how her shield works. Some powers have layers to them, Bella's physical shield took on a similar characteristic that her mom's shield had. There's a layer that protects her and then she can force another layer out to protect others. If that's the case with her mental shield as well, we can only guess on whether or not that shield around her can be lowered."

I mentally grimaced. The hope that I had had for only a moment, deflated to almost nothing. _There's still a chance. _I reminded myself. Being able to hear Bella's thoughts would be a dream come true.

"So it looks like using my powers to help Bella still is really the only option." Kate's thoughts were far too happy for the situation.

Carlisle spoke up before I could. "Not until we know what happened. We don't want to chance this happening again."

Charlie nodded. "That's true, but it doesn't change the fact that Bella needs to work on her shield. Her percentage might be stable now, but her shield needs to be trained. We can't wait until she's a vampire to train it. The more time she has to practice with it now the easier it will be for her once she has finished the transition.

From Carlisle's thoughts I knew he didn't like this. I didn't like it either. If we couldn't figure out what caused Bella's shields to react together then it wasn't safe for her to train. If it were to happen again… I refused to think about it.

Esme decided to change the subject. "Is it normal for Children to inherit their parents' powers?"

Charlie glanced at my mother thoughtfully. "There's a seventy-five percent chance that a child will inherit their powers from either their parents, grandparents, or even great-grandparents. Children like Anna, who don't inherit their gifts, their abilities usually complement another family member's magic."

"Anna didn't inherit her powers?" Rose glanced over at Anna. The little girl had gone off to play in the corner with some dolls. A quick glance in her mind told me she didn't want to be away from Bella, but she also didn't want to be a part of our conversation.

Charlie gave Anna a soft smile. "No, but Toby has the magic from the other world. That is his gift. He can do many things with the magic, manipulate it to work like a multitude of gifts. Because of that, His children could have any number of abilities that they could have received."

"Toby's power seems too basic, too broad," Jasper spoke up thoughtfully.

Charlie nodded. "This is all so different to you all, without knowing the history of the other world you can't really grasp how it works."

He made himself comfortable and we all prepared for what would seem to be a long tale.

"Since the beginning of time, there has always been three worlds. The Human world, also known as the Mortal world, the Mythical world, and the Other world.

"The three worlds work together and yet only the other world really understands and knows about the way the three worlds interact. For the most part, the human world is oblivious to the other two worlds. A few of them learn about the Mythical world because they stumbled into it, in a way. Somehow they learned about the mythical world, and most of the ones who do learn, don't live much longer, or the ones who do usually end up joining the mythical world. A human only learns of the Other world though if they are invited into it. They have been trusted to know about it, and a breach of that trust leads to punishment. Not all punishments lead to death, but all punishments do end with the human unable to tell another soul about the Other world."

We all sat silently. I struggled with my family's thoughts but forced them to the back of my mind so I could pay attention.

"The Mythical world obviously knows of the human world because as far as they knew they were hiding amongst the human world. Most mythical beings interact with the humans, completely oblivious that there is a third world that makes up this planet. Like the humans, mythical creatures only learn about the other world if they are invited into it. If Bella hadn't told you about us, none of you would have been able to figure out our secret.

"You see the other world has magic far greater than that of the mythical world. The magical creatures from the mythical world are nothing like what we have in the other world. The other world doesn't have Wizards or witches, but we do have people who have the ability to use magic. Toby, and his father and his father and so on in the legacy line, all have the ability to use the magic of the other world. This isn't like the magic that some people have in our world that always them to cast spells like a witch."

Charlie huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "This is so difficult to explain."

"You are doing fine," Carmen and Esme reassured him.

Charlie thanked them silently. "Let's go to the beginning; the structure of the other world. The other world, in the beginning, was ruled by a group of people. The leaders of the land had the greatest power of the other world. They could connect to the actual magic of the other world. The magic that seals the other world away from both the mythical and the human world. This planet appears so much smaller than it really is because a great deal of its land is hidden from the human and the mythical worlds. The leaders could connect to this magic and use it to protect their people and help guide them.

"They could, the leaders no longer can connect to that magic?" Eleazar asked, picking up on the way Charlie had phrased his words.

Charlie shook his head. "When the Undermining took over the other world, they had to go through the leaders. The high councilman, as he was called, had the greatest amount of control over the magic. While the leaders ruled together as a group the High councilman was the head of the group. As a last act to protect the three worlds he destroyed the connection between the leaders and the magic of the other world."

"I bet that ticked off the Undermining," Emmett said quickly.

Charlie's look was enough of an agreement for Emmett's comment.

Carmen tightened her grasp around Cissy protectively. "At least the Undermining can't use the magic directly from the other world.

Charlie grimaced worrying all of us. "That's very true but they have the next best thing."

"And that is?" Tanya bravely asked.

We all listened nervously as Charlie explained. "The next group of people from the other world, were the ones who were in charge of the balance of power throughout the entire planet. It was their job to make sure that one world out of the three did not become more dangerous. They step in if the appropriate people from that certain world doesn't take care of the problems."

"Bella mentioned these people," Emmett interrupted.

Charlie nodded. "These people are chosen by the magic of the other world. When they are chosen a mark forms on their arm. The leaders of the Undermining have the ability to track these people because of the energy source they give off. It is exactly like how my mental shield gives off a signal and I can be tracked by it."

My family and I remembered Bella explaining that. It was why her parent's had to be apart since their signals together showed the undermining exactly who they were.

"As I'm sure Bella has explained, the Undermining now has the ability to track its people, but the Rebellion doesn't. The Undermining gets to these people before we can. For the most part, we only get a person with this ability if they are a part of their family's legacy line and that family is a part of the Rebellion. The other chosen people we can't get to before the Undermining can."

"Did all the men in the legacy lines have this magic instead of a gift?" Carlisle asked.

Charlie nodded. "Every man who holds the position of the legacy line has that magic and this mark." He pulled his wallet from his pocket and showed them a picture of a strange symbol.

Irina shook her head. "So what, the Undermining gets a new signal anytime a child is born with that mark and they…" She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought.

Charlie nodded gravely. "The children who don't go missing and end up in the Undermining's care are the ones the Rebellion have been able to protect. The fact the Undermining can track the others makes all the different."

"I don't understand why the other world would even need to track their people. It's an invasion of privacy, it's…"

Charlie stopped Carmen there. "It was used to make sure the Leaders of the other world could police their own people." He didn't let any of us argue with him. "The leaders of the land may have had the greatest of powers, but that didn't mean they had the strongest. I can't explain really how the magic of the other world decided to run things but everything was set in place by that magic. It made sure that if everything was treated the way it should have been, nothing would have gone wrong.

"If the magic wasn't abused all of its efforts would make sense to the world." Charlie shrugged. "That's all I can say. I don't like how controlling the magic appears to be, but it was set in place to make sure that the other world didn't get any ideas of taking over the entire planet. Something that sadly is the case."

Charlie waited for one of us to ask another question but we were all lost in thought over what all he had said. He decided to continue with the history. "So we had the leaders and the protectors as they were called, then there was the rest of us. Everyone else in the world has a form of magic that is a piece of what the magic of the other world can do."

"You've given us a lot to think about," Carlisle finally said.

"This definitely cleared up some questions but I know I still have more," Emmett added.

We all agreed with him.

Charlie spared Bella a glance. "By all means continue to ask them."

"Charlie, you mentioned how you sometimes manipulate your shield so people can find a way into your mind, can Bella do the same thing with her Physical shield?"

We were all surprised by Jasper's question.

Charlie glanced at him then at Bella. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?" He turned back to Jasper.

Jasper glanced at Bella. His thoughts were still worried about what he had done to Bella even though no one else blamed him for what happened. "There have been times when I can feel Bella's powers even when she is wearing her ring."

This really surprised us, he's never mentioned it before now, and I hadn't heard it from his thoughts. But now that I thought about it, there had been times that Jasper had thought about sensing Bella's emotions and he shouldn't have been able to.

_That is so unfair I can't see her future at all whenever she wears that ring. _Alice's thoughts washed over me loudly in my mind, making it impossible to push it to the back of my mind. I suppose it would make sense that Alice hadn't had any visions whenever Bella wore her ring. After all, whenever Bella was wearing her ring, Alice didn't bother to look for her, or the girls.

For a brief moment, I was able to sense panicked thoughts from Charlie. There were no words though.

Charlie pulled out an information box.

"I checked that, and matched the information to the times I could feel her emotions." Jasper shook his head. "I shouldn't have been able to, her shield was firmly in place."

Charlie's panic escalated. He searched the information box while we all remained silent. After a few minutes, he pulled his phone from his pocket. We all waited patiently as he dialed a number.

_"What's wrong?" _

The voice over the phone was filled with distress. Even to our vampire ears, it was difficult to hear the voice over the phone. There must be something blocking it fully from us. I couldn't even tell if it was a man or woman on the other end of the call.

Charlie's voice cracked with worry, forcing him to clear his throat. "It's Bella's shield."

_ "What do you mean?" _The unrecognizable voice asked angrily.

Charlie exhaled loudly in exasperation. "I don't know what this means. There is no record in her information box of what is happening, but a friend has been able to use his gift when she was wearing her ring. I need you to check and make sure nothing is causing her ring to malfunction."

The voice over the phone suddenly became hesitant. _"We've…"_

"Yes?" Charlie growled sharply.

There was a long pause before we heard a sigh.

_"We've lost connection to Bella's ring." _

Charlie's eyes widened. "And you didn't contact me sooner." The pain in Charlie's voice was shocking.

_ "I couldn't call. I shouldn't even be answering this call."_

"Your Bella's second mother, of course you'll answer whenever I call. You always do, because you worry about her." Charlie shot quickly. "What is going on with Bella's ring?"

The voice we now knew belonged to a woman groaned loudly but answered Charlie's question. _"We've been monitoring a change in Bella's ring. And it's not just hers,"_ she added quickly. _"Something or someone is altering the rings and their programming. We haven't found out exactly what is happening. But Bella's powers aren't the only ones being affected."_

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "This is ridiculous. What can we do?"

_"Everyone here is working hard to figure it out and fix it. I'm currently running a program right now to make sure Bella's shield stays connected to the ring."_

"Are you saying her shield wasn't staying connected to her shield?" Charlie asked.

_"Not exactly. Someone wrote up a code that made it where it was suppressing Bella's shield so it couldn't work. Right now the coding is faulty making it sporadic."_

Charlie dragged a hand over his face. "And what happens if whatever is doing this fixes the code. Bella can't support the use of both of her shields at the same time."

Another sigh came over the phone. _"I don't think anyone was targeting Bella, Charlie, I think she is just one of many who are being affected by this attack. The rings are meant to keep the Rebellion youth better protected, and someone is trying to dismantle them from the inside._

_ "I want to protect Bella too, she's practically one of my own but right now I have no answer for you. I really need to get back to work, please don't talk about this with anyone. We are trying to keep it from spreading and causing worldwide panic."_

Charlie nodded. "Alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "Can things get any worse," he grumbled lowly.

He glanced up from the floor and meet our worried looks. "Don't mention this to Bella. Not one word." We all recognized the tone of his voice. He wasn't asking us to keep a secret. He was ordering us to.

We all agreed immediately.

The thoughts of my family were pushing drastically in my mind as I tried to organize my thoughts.

"Charlie, what exactly does this mean for Bella?" Esme asked worriedly.

Charlie glanced briefly at Esme before setting his gaze on his daughter. "If someone is trying to make the rings where they suppress the powers it would keep Bella from using her shields. Which means we'd have to get rid of the ring."

"What exactly does the ring do?" Carmen asked softly.

Charlie grabbed Bella's hand rubbing the ring on her hand lovingly. "The rings were made so that they could connect to a child's power. The ring uses the magic that they have and it doesn't take their energy to use it. The ring can keep Bella's shield up indefinitely. Without it, Bella has to use her energy to manipulate her shields. Because of her transition, Bella really needs to be able to use her ring to help her with her control. That way she'll have better control once she has completed the transition."

Eleazar glanced thoughtfully at Bella. "She can't go without her ring?"

Carlisle answered sharply before Charlie could. "No, not right now at least. We need her ring to help with whatever happened today."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention," He told Jasper suddenly.

Jasper nodded. "I'm sorry I hadn't mentioned it sooner. In all honesty, with everything else that has been going on, I didn't think anything of it until I heard you explained how you manipulate your shield sometimes." _It's just another mistake I've made. _

I glared over at my brother, this wasn't his fault, nor was whatever had happened earlier today. With everything that we have learned and before when we had been trying desperately to figure their secret out, had made it where a sudden ability to feel her emotions had been set on a back burner. It hadn't been that important to focus on, until now.

Kate glanced over at Anna. "So if all the kids in the Rebellion have those rings, why doesn't Anna?"

We all glanced at Anna. The poor little thing had fallen asleep. She was curled up on the carpet hugging one of the dolls she had been playing with.

Rose got up and settled her in her arms. As Rose took her seat, Anna sleepily wrapped her arms around Rose's neck.

Charlie smiled at seeing that. "There are some powers that don't require a ring. Anna's powers work constantly. Even if she isn't focusing on her gift her powers still record everything around her within a certain distance.

Rose gave Anna a quick kiss before asking Charlie, "how does that affect her energy?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't really know how it works for Anna. For the general group with gifts that work constantly, energy is only really affected when they focus on their gift. But a constant gift like this takes less energy than a defensive gift like Bella's, and even less than an offensive gift."

"So Bella's ring isn't magical?" Irina asked thoughtfully. "At least not from what I've understood from your conversation."

"They are, but they're also a piece of technology." Charlie grabbed his wallet again and they all watched as he produced another ring. "This was mine. The rings help build control and support the use of your magic so that you don't have to waste energy in your attempts. Energy drain is very difficult on children to handle. Severe Energy drains can leave a person in a magical coma."

Carlisle glanced at Bella in alarm. "And that's not what's wrong with Bella?"

Charlie glanced at his daughter thoughtfully. "Not based on what the information box says. All it claims is that she is unconscious. She's not in a dormant stage like she'd be in if she was in a magical coma."

Carlisle relaxed slightly and so did I.

Charlie continued to explain the ring. "The ring functions to help aid children. We send codes through the rings to help them. The codes are what make it where the ring understands what it needs to do. The ring can be programmed to activate the child's powers in case of emergency, or it is programmed to keep the power in constant use."

"And you can pick which one?" Kate asked eagerly.

Charlie shook his head. "It's based on the type of power. Bella has defensive magic so her ring keeps her powers in constant use whenever she wears it. Someone with offensive magic usually wears the ring constantly and when their power is needed the ring knows and activates the powers for them."

_Interesting. _Eleazar.

_ That is some piece of equipment. _Irina.

_ I suppose it makes sense in a strategic point of view. _Jasper.

_ That makes a lot of sense. _Rose.

_ Wouldn't that have been nice when I was learning to use my gift? _ Kate.

_ The other world's technology is so far advanced than the human world. _Carmen.

_ Could you imagine this sort of technology in the wrong hands? _Esme.

_ Based on that phone call we overheard I think someone is really trying to target the youth of the Rebellion. What better way to cripple it then destroy the next generation's control. _Carlisle.

_Such a piece of technology, and yet it is so small. _Tanya.

_ It's a good thing Bella has that ring, it really saved her life. _Alice.

_ What's to say that whoever programs the rings are doing what they are supposed to? With what's going on it sounds like the programs are tampering with the rings. _Emmett had a point. With Bella's ring being messed with we would have to be careful. We would have to make sure that Bella doesn't have to rely on it; especially if it starts suppressing her powers.

Eleazar glanced at the ring in Charlie's hands. "That's a handy device your kind has."

Charlie nodded and put it away.

We all thought over that again. The silence was almost deafening so I was glad when Irina spoke up to ask a question.

"When you were talking to that woman, you said she was Bella's second mother. What did you mean?"

Charlie grinned and a small chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop that. "Oh dear, how to explain this." He sighed. "You see some families follow a very old tradition. That tradition basically is the parents either chose another woman to be the child's second mother, or a man to be a second father. That one person is in a way like a godparent, but more than that. They have responsibilities that they have to do and it is supposed to help the child. It's another person to connect with which helps build their strength and power."

Charlie made a face which told us exactly how he felt about that. He voiced his opinion anyway. "I think it is rather silly, and most parents use it nowadays just so they can dump the kid off on someone else when they need some quiet time. Renee's parents made her, the two of them brought Gi to us. With Bella's powers so coveted, her grandparents wanted another person to help protect her."

_ That actually sounds like a good idea. I wonder why Charlie doesn't like it. _Tanya.

_ You would think that with everything else going on that having another parent like figure would help Bella. _Carmen.

_ It must have been hard for Charlie having someone else help Renee with the duties of being a parent when he didn't have much of a chance. _Esme.

_ I thought the grandparents were the ones who end up with the kids whenever the parents wanted time to their selves. _Emmett joked silently.

_ I wonder how Bella feels about her second mother. _Rose.

_ Strategically speaking having another person to connect their magic to, makes sense. _Jasper.

_ I can see how something like that could be considered more than a godparent. _Irina.

_ Having someone else to help with your gift makes a lot of sense. Wish I had that. _Kate.

_ I wonder if Bella didn't mention having a second mother because it was too difficult to talk about, especially since her actual mother is gone. _Alice.

_ It would be interesting to meet Gi, and see if she has a gift that could help Bella. Why else would her grandparents choose her to be her second mother?_ Eleazar.

_ Gi was really worried during the entire phone call, and she said she shouldn't have answered. Then there is the fact that she and Charlie don't want Bella to know of the conversation. Whatever Gi is a part of, something isn't right about it. _Carlisle.

I couldn't help but agree with him. Gi was really worried, but she had answered the call. Her conversation with Charlie was strained, the two of them had been uncomfortable, despite their worry. Something was up, but there wasn't any way for us to figure out what it might be.

"So when the other world monitors the human and mythical world, how does that work? Do they see everything?" Emmett asked, eager for some of his questions to be answered.

"No nothing like that," Charlie assured us. "The magic that the protectors have, will alert them if a dangerous situation is near. The magic will realize that the problem has escalated passed the control of the people who normal care for it, and then the protector receives whatever information he needs to make sure he takes care of the problem. Protectors only receive information on worst-case scenarios."

Tanya hummed softly in thought before speaking aloud. "So there doesn't seem to be very many situations for a protector then."

Charlie smirked. "There was a reason it was called the dark ages."

I couldn't help searching my knowledge of the dark ages and trying to piece together when a protector of the other world might have stepped in. We all were trying to figure one out.

"Don't bother," Charlie warned. "My kind has stepped in to help so many of the human world's problems, and some mythical ones as well. Some of them you wouldn't even believe."

"Oh come on, please tell us at least one," Emmett begged.

A quick glance around the room showed that he wasn't the only one who really wanted to know.

Charlie sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay. Atlantis."

"No!" Kate gasped.

Charlie nodded, his face showed no sign of him lying. "Atlantis was part of the mythical world, and it was brutally attacked by one of its own. The Other world had to step in before the entire civilization was lost. Atlantis is now hidden under the other world's magic unable to be seen by the human or mythical worlds."

"That is so cool," Emmett grinned excitedly.

We all couldn't help but agree.

"Charlie you mentioned a magical coma, and how energy drains can cause it," Carlisle spoke up. "I assume that's the drastic effects of not having enough energy, but what else would happen if Bella doesn't have enough energy."

Charlie's head bobbed slightly as he thought. "Well just like any other human, when we don't have much energy we're tired. Our kind though can last a little longer than mortal humans without much energy."

He rested a hand on Bella's arm. "Transitional creatures, though, react very badly to low energy. It's dangerous when they have too much energy, but it can be deadly to have too little. A transitional creature needs a set amount of energy per day to keep the transition running smoothly. If they don't have enough energy their strength weakens, while their changes intensifies rapidly. Without their strength to handle the change they lose control and they can make deadly mistakes. Being bedridden is not good for a transitional creature."

Charlie glanced at Bella before meeting Carlisle gaze. "It's why what is going on with Bella now, makes no sense."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, attempting to hide his worry for Bella from everyone, especially Charlie. He didn't want Bella's dad to have to deal with any of their worries, he has enough of his own.

"Wait a minute," Tanya said. "If they need strength to deal with the transition, shouldn't Bella have vampire strength by now?"

Charlie shook her head. His face said it all. Bella should have vampire strength, it would help the transition immensely, but that wasn't how the transition worked. Besides, we already knew that Bella wouldn't have full vampire strength until she had finished the change.

Carmen glanced thoughtfully between the baby in her arms and Bella. "So does the energy ever fluctuate between too much energy and too little?"

Charlie had to think about that for a little while. "Not drastically, unless something is wrong, but there will be days when Bella will have a lot of energy, and the next she won't. There have only been a few times when Bella's had too low of energy according to our kind. Even few times when she's had too much."

His gaze landed on Anna who was still sound asleep in Rose's arms.

"Anna's had too much energy before?" Rose asked worriedly. No doubt remembering what Bella had said about a burst in energy.

Charlie chuckled softly. "Anna often has far too much energy for her little body to hold. You see, Toby trained Anna as soon as he could and she actually has full control over her powers, despite her age. In fact, Anna is the youngest person I know with her amount of control. But what happens is with her strength and control of her gift, she builds an immense amount of energy. It's because with control, comes energy, and since she is so small, she can't hold very much."

We all nodded with understanding, each of us glancing at the sleeping girl.

"How on earth does someone so small handle all that energy," Emmett asked admiringly.

Charlie smiled lovingly at Anna. "She passes her extra energy off to other people."

We all turned to Charlie then. He continued without being asked.

"Anna passes the energy through touch. It helps with Bella, especially on days when she doesn't have enough. Any time she uses her gift she passes on energy as well. Then there are times she just passes on energy."

"That explains that strange feeling I get whenever Anna presses her cheek against mine," Roses announced suddenly.

Charlie nodded.

Eleazar shook his head, his eyes solely on Anna. "I can't comprehend the fact such a young child has control over her gift. How is something like that even possible? She's only three; she's still a toddler."

Charlie shook his head slowly. "She's not though. Our kind ages mentally, faster than the mortal humans do. Anna's only been alive for three years, but her mind though is older. If you've had a real chance to talk with her, I'm sure you'd see her vocabulary is far advanced for her age. Some things she still struggles with certain words and sentence structure but…" he shrugged and didn't bother finishing his statement.

"When Anna was born Toby was prepared for her powers. Her gift was also easy to train given the type of gift it was. Her power constantly scans the area around her. I'm not sure exactly how far out she can scan, but it is constantly searching that area. All Toby had to really do was teach her what each sensation was."

"What about when she gets older?" Alice asked thoughtfully. She glanced at Anna and continued. "Will her powers get stronger? What about how far she can scan, will that increase?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "We can only guess at that. I would assume she'd get stronger, simply because of how strong her powers are right now."

Eleazar shifted in his seat. "Is it normal for a child's ability to increase in strength?"

Charlie lifted his hands out to the side as if to say he didn't really know. "Each child is different, just like how each gift is different. Some gifts expand naturally while the child grows. Some have levels that you have to reach through testing, others simply remain the same throughout the child's life."

Rose ruffled Anna's curls lovingly. "How does Anna handle all the things she senses? We've seen how different sensations affect her, and some of the ones I've felt, I find it difficult to believe she just deals with it, since her gift constantly works."

"There's a difference between her feeling things and you feeling what she feels." Charlie paused to find a way to explain it to us. "Since this is Anna's gift, her body is equipped to handle it, I guess you could say."

Rose thought it over before nodding.

Carmen hugged Cissy to her sweetly. "Do you know of this little one's gifts yet?"

Charlie glanced at Cissy and his smile showed how much he cared for the baby. "I don't know anything about Cissy's gift. I didn't really spend much time with the Higginbothams so I don't know if they knew."

Carmen nodded, her gaze remaining on Cissy. That little one could wrap anyone around her finger.

Irina glanced from Cissy to Anna sweetly. "When exactly did Anna get her powers? Carlisle said Bella got hers when she was ten. Why such a big difference in age?"

From Charlie's thoughts which were once again partially covered I could just barely register an amused tone to whatever he was thinking. "The difference in Bella's age and Anna's age has to do with the fact Anna–and Cissy for that matter–are both born into the legacy line. Bella wasn't.

"Children who aren't a part of the legacy line gain their power when their mind shows an understanding of responsibility, and they are old enough to handle a gift. Most children get their powers around the ages of ten to twelve. I'm not exactly sure when Anna got her gift. She wasn't a year old though, I do know that much."

_Unbelievable. _Eleazar.

_ That young? _Carmen.

_ Why so young when you're a part of the legacy line?_ Kate.

_ No wonder why she has so much control, she's been able to work with her gift practically her whole life. _Jasper.

_ Could you imagine having a gift so young? _Alice.

_ If that's the case Cissy could be getting her gift sometime soon. _Rose.

_ I wonder what Cissy's gift will be, surely she'd be getting her gift soon now. _Emmett was far too excited for Cissy's possible gift.

_ Personally, I would say it would be safer to get a gift later when you are more responsible. _Irina.

_ All those poor little baby's having to learn how to handle a gift, and all those parents who have to teach someone so young. _Esme.

_ If that's the case for children in the legacy line, we'll have to help Cissy, sooner rather than later it would appear._ Carlisle.

_ I'm so glad Bella is letting all of you help her, the more people to help whenever Cissy gets her powers. _Tanya didn't glance my way but I acknowledged her thoughts with a slight nod, before turning to Bella's dad to ask a question that was troubling me.

"Why would a baby get a power, at such a young age, surely they aren't expected to have an understanding of responsibility?"

Charlie answered quickly. "No, the children of the legacy line don't wait until they have that understanding, or have to wait until they are old enough to really handle it. It is something we really don't understand, but it has always been. The magic of the other world set it up that way, despite how unrealistic we all think it is. It had a reason which sadly was lost to us when the undermining took over."

Silence fell over our group again as we thought things over.

"So the school doesn't have any problem with Bella having the girls with them?" Kate turned to Charlie after sparing Anna and Cissy a glance.

Charlie's bark of a laugh startled all of us. It took him a moment to calm himself. "The school is reluctantly letting the girls go with Bella.

"Carlos, a family friend, and the family lawyer set it up for them to be allowed in school with her. The fact of the matter is there is no other choice. Anna and Bella can't be away from each other. Anna has panic attacks if she isn't with Bella. We've only just started trying to give the two of them space without the other one around."

Charlie sighed. "Then there's the fact Bella has to be in school. When the children of the Rebellion are in class they are protected within a set of magic that helps protect them from danger."

"Then why wasn't Bella protected from the van that the Hunters sent to crush her with?" I asked, fighting back a growl as I mentioned the hunters.

Charlie shifted so he wasn't slouching. "The protective magic only works when they are in the classroom. There isn't enough magic or energy to keep the magic around the entire school property."

Well, at least the class was protected then.

"Carlos, when he sent all the documents over to the school board and the staff at the school, he sent magic along with them and the magic is set to last until we find another way of protecting Bella at school." Charlie glanced at Anna in Rose's arms. "You see Anna's powers give Bella enough of a warning to get away from danger, she needs Anna's gift especially when she isn't in a classroom."

Emmett glanced thoughtfully at Anna. "So the magic that is really allowing the girls to be at the school without complaint will work until you find something to replace Anna's powers."

Charlie smirked. "That's how Carlos set the magic up, that way once Anna is comfortable without Bella being near her, the girls can stay with a babysitter. That way Bella could try to go a few days without Anna and if Anna isn't comfortable then the girls can return to school without the school board throwing a fit."

"Because they can't." Emmett laughed softly so he wouldn't wake Anna.

Charlie nodded. "It really has nothing to do with Anna using her powers to protect Bella."

"Five vampires would be more protection than one little girl, anyway," Tanya commented offhandedly.

"The five of us aren't walking her to each of her classes though," Jasper told her. "In fact, Bella doesn't want all of us to walk with her, and she really doesn't like Edward walking her to all of her classes."

Esme glanced between Bella and Edward, before turning to Charlie. "Why wouldn't Bella want Edward to walk her to her classes?"

Charlie turned to Edward. "Don't take it personally, but Bella's just trying to protect you. Hunters record information in the signs, anything can be added to them. Who protected them, who she spends her time with?"

"She's trying to limit her time with us, to protect us from the hunters," Alice announced, clearly unhappy about it. We all were.

Charlie gave Alice a sympathetic look. "Don't blame Bella, Alice. Bella really struggles with trying to keep people at arm's length."

_I thought we had gotten over this sort of stuff. _"We'll put a stop to this now," Alice promised. "Bella's not going to push us away, and now that we know why she is, we can let her know that it doesn't matter. As it is, the hunters already know about us so there is no point in trying to hide the others from them."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Trying to hide from hunters, is like trying to hide from the law, only a fair few manage it, but eventually they're most likely caught."

"Could you explain more about hunters for us?" Irina asked then.

Charlie leaned back against the couch. "When the Undermining took over the other world, they learned about Transitional creatures. It didn't take long before a group of them decided that transitional creatures were abnormalities that shouldn't exist."

_ Oh yeah, because murders should. _Irina.

_ That horrible, how could anyone believe that they have more of a right to live than someone else? Not like they are the first people to think that though. _Kate.

_ I see that the other world has people who are heartless like the other two worlds. _Tanya.

_ All those poor people. _Carmen

_ Is it too much to ask for a little bit of decency? _Eleazar.

_If only the Undermining hadn't learned about them. Then again there is plenty of if onlys, besides that. The Undermining really ruined everything. _Alice.

_ There needs to be a way to block the hunters, if they didn't have their signs it would be harder for them to find the transitional creatures. _Jasper.

_ The hunters we fought weren't any trouble, but Bella and Charlie both mention how strong they are. I wonder when we'll get to fit the stronger ones. _Emmett.

_ I don't see how any immortal creature can call another being an abnormality, it's hypocritical. _Rose.

_ With Charlie telling us more about the Hunters, maybe we'll be able to make sure nothing like what happened in Chicago will happen again. _Carlisle.

_ The more we can learn about the Hunters the better. _Esme.

This really was the perfect time to learn about the Hunters. Charlie being older knew more than Bella seemed to know. In fact, Charlie seemed to know a lot about the Hunters. I knew he was hiding something, but Charlie had his shield up, no holes for me to get into.

"You see Hunter believe a human shouldn't be able to turn into a mythical creature except in the way that is considered normal. So the first group of Hunters broke away from the Undermining to eradicate the world of Transitional creatures.

"And then the Undermining stripped them of their immortality," Emmett added, remembering what Bella had already told us.

Charlie nodded and continued. "The Undermining was angry with the Hunters so they took their immortality. I don't know if Bella explained our aging to you, but our kind technically can't reach the mortal age of a hundred and one. Should one of our kind decide not to control his aging, the morning of his one hundred and first birthday, he'd wake looking as an eighteen-year-old."

"That's so cool," Kate gasped.

"Bella did end up mentioning that," Esme told Charlie.

"Well, Hunters can live for a hundred years but not a day over." Charlie's gaze clouded with some sort of emotion that I couldn't read. I glanced at Jasper who shrugged.

_It's strange, he's angry, furious even, but there's also a small bit of sorrow. The real curious one though, is an underlining feeling of guilt. _

Charlie sighed. "For a while, the hunters didn't have anyone competing to destroy transitional creatures, and they didn't have anyone to stop them. Grandpa Ray eventually found out about transitional creatures and he helped the Rebellion learn about them so they could do what they could to protect them."

_All those poor people. _Esme.

_ How awful. _Carmen.

_ It's a good thing Grandpa Ray did learn about them. _Tanya.

_ Could you imagine all of those people, they wouldn't have any idea why the Hunters had come after them. _Eleazar.

_ What would the Rebellion do without Grandpa Ray? _Irina.

_ It sounds like being a hunter is a choice, but who would give up their immortality just to kill strangers? _Kate

_ Man, I want to pound those Hunters. _Emmett.

_ Grandpa Ray has done so much for the Rebellion, they must rely on him greatly. _Rose.

_ I wonder just how many years the hunters had to themselves for their rampages. _Jasper.

_ I'm so glad, Bella wasn't born during the time that the Hunters had basically a free reign to kill all those transitional creatures. _Did Alice really have to think about that, now that thought was going to haunt me for years.

I quickly jumped to Carlisle's thoughts which were safely away from the topic of my mate. _Talking about the Hunters seems hard for Charlie. _

He had a point talking about the hunters was hard on him.

Charlie shook his head slowly, gazing at the ground. "The Hunters gain members through family and friends pledging their allegiance. But something as terrible as killing for such a reason as the Hunters do, comes at a cost. Besides being stripped of their immortality after pledging their lives to the hunters, people who had been born with the mark of the other world, are also giving up the magic of the other world. Giving up that magic is painful, both physically and mentally."

A shiver went through Bella's dad, he tried to keep the movement controlled but we all say it. We all politely ignored it and didn't bring it up, and he continued with his explanation.

"Hunters, after taking the pledge, gain the abilities that the original hunters had. They can control any object or animal and can take over a person's body; allowing them to use that person's gift."

"Have the Hunters always had their signs?" Carmen asked. We all glanced at Charlie curiously.

Charlie was shaking his head. "The Rebellion had the signs made, and the Hunters had tried many times to replicate them. When they weren't able to build their own, they broke into one of the Rebellion's storage areas and took the signs for themselves."

Eleazar clasped his hands in his lap and sighed. "I can't even imagine." He glanced at Charlie. "Your knowledge of the Hunters is great."

Charlie shrugged offhandedly. "I know more than Bella, but I'm no expert."

We didn't believe him. It was clear that Charlie knew more about the Hunters than he was willing to tell. That was alright though, with what he had given us to think about and what Bella told us, we were more prepared. We could tell the Denalis what Bella told us about fighting them; that is if Carlisle and Esme hadn't already.

"Hey Charlie, do you know why the wolves would be able to smell Bella's vampire scent even though we can't?" You could always count on Emmett to lighten the mood in the strangest of ways.

Charlie laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine Emmett."

Rose smiled at Emmett's attempt to change the mood she decided to help. "Here's another strange question, why did Toby only drive the two girls around in his car, the one Bella drives? I was curious since we haven't stuck with that," she added somewhat sheepishly.

Charlie gazed adoringly at Anna and Cissy. "Toby and Tessa didn't have much time with Cissy before the attack. Anna had been in many different cars in her short life but Cissy only ever rode in that car. Supposedly, Toby made it where the car would be of help to Cissy and Anna. He never said why of course."

His eyes narrowed with thought. "After the girls and Bella arrived, I went over the car, curious because Toby had mentioned its importance to everyone in the family."

"Find anything interesting?" Kate asked eagerly.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I don't pretend to know about Toby's multiple inventions, but there is something strange with the dash."

Rose nodded thoughtfully. "I saw that, it has an extra measurement system. But for what?"

Charlie chuckled. "I was meaning the dial."

Rose gave him a curious look. "What dial?"

"Well, that tells me that only a person from the other world can see the dial. I have no clue what it is for, but it sits beside that extra display." Charlie leaned back against the couch, his hand took Bella's.

Alice got up and moved so she was sitting on the floor beside Bella's dad. "Charlie, why wasn't Bella living with you, since she's safer from the undermining with you?"

Charlie went silent, and Alice feared she had unintentionally crossed some sort of line.

Eventually though Charlie did answer. "Bella needed her mom's help with her physical shield. Since she didn't need to train her mental shield, it made more sense for her to stay with her mom." There was more and we all knew it. We also knew better than to pry.

"Charlie, if you didn't mind," Carmen started off, "I was wondering about something since Carlisle mentioned how the transition affects Bella." She continued when Charlie motioned for her to. "Well, I was wonder how Bella expected to go through the transition on her own. From the sound of it, she really can't. Not when she needs to work on speed and strength just to name a few. Carlisle said those could cause deadly accidents."

Charlie nodded. "It is physically impossible for Bella to finish the transition on her own. When her speed comes in she'll have to practice with it to gain control. She won't have the vampire eyesight though, which means she'd basically be blind out there; everything would blur at such speeds. As for the strength, without something stronger than her to help guide her and really protect herself from her strength, anything could happen."

"So why would she try to do it alone," I couldn't help growling.

Charlie reached out and patted my knee. "She wasn't going to." He chuckled at our looks of confusion. "When Grandpa Ray found out about Bella, he was adamant that she was going to follow his diet as a vegetarian vampire. He had a few friends prepared to help her whenever her speed or strength comes in, and they were told to maintain his diet while helping her. But now he doesn't need to worry about any of that because all of you are going to help her."

"Grandpa Ray was really going to force Bella to follow the vegetarian way?" Emmett asked thoughtfully.

Charlie shrugged offhandedly. "Grandpa Ray isn't always so controlling, but Bella has always been very compassionate. Not all transitional creatures are thrilled to be turning into something else. For a compassionate person, the idea of taking another's life to sustain yours is awful."

We all spared Carlisle a glance.

"Grandpa Ray figured if he laid down the law, and let everyone know Bella was never going to be a human drinker, maybe Bella wouldn't despise what she was becoming." He smiled at Bella, and we all knew that Grandpa Ray's plan had worked.

I brushed at Bella's hair and sighed. There was something all of my family wanted to know, but none of them wanted to appear rude, and or upset Charlie. So I asked for them. "Is there any type of transitional creature that survives the change better than transitionals?"

Charlie shook his head. "There's danger to all transitional creatures during the change. These are drastic changes, and as such, most are painful."

I flinched, not wanting to know that Bella would be in pain.

"Would it be better just to change Bella then?" Tanya asked suddenly.

Charlie's eyes flashed panic. "No! To change Bella before she completes the change, can only be considered a last resort. Transitionals even if they are changed instead of finishing the transition will be stronger than a normal newborn. It all boils down to control. Lack of control with how much raw strength and power Bella will have…" Charlie didn't finish, the shiver that shook him though was answer enough.

If Bella was changed before we might not be able to stop her if something were to happen.

I couldn't think about that, I needed someone to change the subject.

"What is the recruitment process like for the Rebellion?" Jasper asked, he obvious had sensed my panic since he was pushing calm towards me.

Charlie spared me a glance before turning to my brother. Obviously he had noticed my growing panic too. "Seeing as the fact we are a secret group of people from an unknown world, the recruitment process really is our kind searching out people we can trust. When we find a person we think we can trust they go through a screening. All the normal human stuff, then a bit of magical information gathering, nothing too intrusive, that happens later in the interrogative interviews. If you make it through all of that, you end up on a probation of sorts, where members of the Rebellion keep an eye on you until you've truly proven your loyalty." The last few words had been distorted in a yawn but thanks to our vampire hearing we managed to hear them.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," Esme begin.

He waved her apology away unconcerned by the time. Esme wouldn't let him though.

"We've kept you here for a while."

Charlie laughed at that. "Now Esme you didn't keep me here. I'm here keeping an eye on Bella, what else were we going to do? Sit in awkward silence?"

Esme tried to apologize again but Charlie stopped her.

"I didn't mind spending all this time talking and answering your questions. It really is fine."

Esme nodded but after a moment a thoughtful idea came to her. "Would you like to stay the night so you can be close to Bella? There's plenty of beds you could choose from."

Charlie didn't get a chance to answer. He pulled a cell from his pocket, flipping it open only to close it a second late. "Thank you Esme, but something has come up. I need to leave."

We all stood and Carlisle offered him his hand. "Thank you for answering our questions. Is there something we can do for you, about whatever just occurred?"

Charlie shook his head. "This isn't something for your family to worry about, but thanks for the offer." He was almost out the door when he turned back to us. "Please, don't mention the call to Gi."

We all promised we wouldn't. Charlie left then, and I went back to sitting beside Bella all night long.

**Author's Note**

** I would just like to say thank you again for all of your patience with this story and the strange updates that have no order to when they are added. I've tried to change that but so far planning when to update and getting the chapters completed by then so far hasn't happened. I will be attempting another plan, and we will see how well that works.**

** Anyway, I hope you guys liked Part A for Chapter 15. **

** Did any of your questions you had get answered by Charlie? Do you still have other questions that didn't? Fill free to send those questions my way, and if they don't get answered in any of the other chapters I will answer them here in the Author notes at the bottom of the chapters. **

** So what did you guys think about the information here, that we of course didn't know about in Bella's POV? For those of you who have finished Bella's POV for Transitionals: New Moon, does it help make sense of certain things?**

**Thank you all for your patience,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle **


	42. Chapter 42

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Hey everyone before we start part B of chapter 15 I would just like to tell you my new plan for updating. I have gotten myself organized, Planner and everything, to help me use my time more wisely, so I'm going to attempt this new plan, and hopefully be able to stick with it. **

** Anyway, the plan is to post a new chapter of the Cullens POV of the series every Wednesday, while Saturday, I'll post the new chapter of Bella's POV of the series. **

** NOTE: I will do my best to let you know ahead of time if I plan to go on vacation because I won't be uploading then. Also, I haven't decided if I plan on posting Chapters early if they are ready to be upload before the required date. If you have any opinions on whether or not you would like me to post the chapters before the set day if they are ready, just let me know in a review or private message.**

Chapter 15 Part B

**Rose's POV**

This wasn't our morning. Cissy woke just after five and was fussy. She didn't want her bottle or anything else we tried to give her. We had all tried to hold her, but she just wouldn't calm down.

I've gone over the list of taking care of a fussy baby hundreds of times my head and have tried everything I could think of.

Then Anna woke up to find Cissy upset, and her auntie Bella still asleep. That had been disastrous. Not even Carmen, who was her new friend, could get her to eat breakfast. She had immediately climbed onto Edward's lap and has remained there.

Her growling stomach was upsetting us though. Carlisle was currently trying to coax her to eat, with Jasper and Alice's help.

I had given up trying to help and was rocking Cissy in my arms, worried that she'd get worked up again.

Esme walked into the room with a plate of mini pancakes which spelled out Anna's name. If anything could get her to it, it was hopefully that.

She sat beside Edward and held the plate out for Anna.

Thankfully Anna didn't argue. Edward took the plate and held it for her while she ate.

I sighed, glad for that problem to be over.

"Her energy level is still normal," Eleazar muttered to himself. "And her percentage… I don't understand any of this."

None of us really understood what was going on. It was why this was so difficult for all of us to handle. I glanced at my poor brother who was determined not to leave Bella's side.

"Did you get enough?" Esme asked once Anna had finished her breakfast.

Anna nodded and settled back into Edward's embrace.

The silence was really getting on my nerves.

"What are we going to do about Bella's shields?" Kate finally asked.

Carlisle shook his head, his hand holding his forehead. "I don't know what we can do, especially without knowing exactly what happened."

"But we need to have some way to help Bella with her mental shield." Kate reminded us even though she didn't need to. We all know that Bella needs to work on her shield.

"Hey," Emmett's voice boomed loudly and nervously. "What happens if Bella's control over her physical shield slips while she works on her mental one?"

That would make things so much harder on Bella and she would feel even worse about herself.

"There's got to be some way for Bella to train her shields without causing problems with the other one," Tanya muttered thoughtfully.

Irina glanced at Bella. "Maybe it would be wise to have this conversation with Bella. We don't know that she'll have problems with her control of her different shields so why worry about something that might not even be a problem."

I watched as Edward nodded his head thoughtfully. Anna watched her auntie Bella from where she sat on his lap. Her little face was plastered with worry.

_ Maybe she would relax if you played something for her._

Edward let out a hardly audible sigh before he got up, pulling Anna into his arms.

"No!" She cried as soon as he walked away from Bella and the couch. He turned back around and passed Anna to Emmett before heading to the piano.

At first he played some simple melodies, nothing very interesting, and it was obvious he didn't want to play. But then a flash of an idea crossed his face and he started playing the lullaby he wrote for Bella. I suppose he thought it might help her wake. I don't see how since it always puts her to sleep. He played the other songs he composed but they all ended up with a somber sound.

_Write a song for Anna._ The thought had only been fleeting and I hadn't really meant to silently send it to him. After all composing a song wasn't always as easy as it had been when he wrote Bella's lullaby.

To my surprise and everyone else's Edward started on a new piece. He was doing his best to make it sound happy and somewhat lively. After all, any song for Anna couldn't be sad.

I smiled when I saw Anna climb off Emmett's lap and the couch. She walked over to the piano and laid underneath it, beside the pedals and Edward's feet.

I handed Cissy to Carmen who took her eagerly and was about to join Anna under the piano. Irina beat me to it though.

She carefully ducked under the instrument and laid beside Anna. "Does the music sound better down here?"

Anna shrugged. "Daddy said he played better when I laid under the piano."

Irina smiled softly. "Did it really make him play better?"

Anna shrugged again. "It helped him make it up."

"Your dad wrote music too?"

Anna turned so she was facing Irina. "He always wrote music."

Irina pulled Anna into her arms and held her while she cried. For a second a flare of jealousy hit me before Jasper replaced it with love. The love Anna had for me.

I couldn't explain it but Anna loved me almost as much as she loved Bella. She still didn't know me very well and yet she truly loves me.

I sat beside Emmett and rested my head on his shoulder; listening to Edward's playing, while Carlisle and Eleazar talked quietly about ideas to help Bella, plans they can set in place as soon as we learn what happened.

Anna eventually calmed down, her crying had tired her out but she clearly had too much energy to sleep. She crawled out from under the piano and made her way back to Bella.

I hadn't thought about her passing her energy to Bella again, especially after we had told her it might not be a good idea. So I was surprised when Edward's playing was cut off sharply and he had dashed over to Anna. He pulled her into his arms and away from Bella.

"Anna we told you not to give Bella any more energy." He told her sternly.

That didn't sit well with the three-year-old. Anna had managed to pass quite a bit of her excess energy to Bella in the few seconds she had before Edward got her.

"Come here, Anna." I reached out to her and she willingly came to me. She snuggled close and remained by my side all through the rest of the morning.

**Edward's POV**

I was ready to rip out my hair. It was nearing the twenty-four-hour mark since this whole fiasco had started and Bella still wasn't awake.

Then there was the fact that Anna was being a little pill. We had told her over and over again that she needed to stop giving energy to Bella, but she was determined to ignore us. She was behaving more and more like a normal human toddler, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for me to hold my temper with her. I was worried sick about Bella, and we had no way of knowing if all this extra energy was doing anything to Bella. According to her information box, she was fine, the energy wasn't affecting her, but it also wasn't helping to wake her.

It really was pointless for Anna to waste all her energy by giving it to Bella. All it was doing was making her more difficult.

Rose lifted her into her arms again to attempt to move her away from Bella but it only resulted in another bought of tears.

Thankfully Cissy wasn't being too difficult. There had been an incident this morning but since then she was a little angel. We weren't having any more trouble with getting her to eat, and she let us lay her on her back for some floor time. She had especially liked it when we had let her lay on her stomach. She enjoyed tummy time as Rose called it.

She was currently enjoying her afternoon nap.

I silently counted in my head, any attempt to keep myself from yelling at Anna. There was no reason good enough for me to ever yell at her, but if things didn't change soon, who knows what would happen.

Poor Jasper was really struggling with the room, he was still feeling guilty; that on top of everyone else's emotions was really eating at him.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to handle anymore I saw Bella's hand twitch.

Anna was out of Rose's arms before she could stop her. She patted her auntie's cheeks gently but excited all the same.

We were all glad to see some sort of movement from Bella.

"Wake up, Auntie Bella. Not time to sleep."

Bella's eyes fluttered but they didn't open. I watched as she really tried to pry open her eyes.

Anna finally couldn't take it anymore. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Someone needs a nap," Tanya said tiredly. We were all mentally exhausted after this ordeal, trying to handle Anna when she was behaving like this was even worse.

"She already had a nap today," Bella mumbled. Her words were heavily groggy but I didn't care, she had spoken.

I sighed loudly with relief. Bella would be okay. I was absolutely certain of it when I saw her big chocolate eyes open. All my worries vanished and I could really relax.

"You need to stop doing that to Edward. All that anxiety isn't good for Jasper." Emmett teased, point over his shoulder at Jasper.

Bella glanced over at Jasper. His thoughts were worried sick about Bella being upset with him, but I knew she wouldn't blame him. She studied him for a moment before glancing around the room. "Why is it, I tend to wake up on your couch and can't remember how I got there?" She asked suddenly.

Emmett laughed loudly. I didn't bother with him though. I was too concerned about Bella's comment. She didn't remember what happened yesterday. If she didn't remember, how were we supposed to figure out what caused all of this? We need to make sure it never happened again.

"What's wrong Anna?"

I glanced at Anna after hearing the tone of Bella's voice.

Anna's thoughts were clouded with exhaustion, she wasn't able to really form a coherent sentence. It didn't help that she was so scared for her auntie that she was angry.

Rose picked up Anna and kept her from yelling at Bella by humming the song I wrote for her. Thankfully it seemed that it might finally put her to sleep.

"Anna gave you her extra energy. She's not a very happy three-year-old right now." I explained to Bella, softly. I brushed her hair back and let her see how worried I had been. "Are you alright?"

She smiled tiredly. "I'm fine, just tired. What happened anyway?"

I didn't like this, it really seemed like she couldn't remember. But why couldn't she? Was something suppressing her memory of the event? "What do you remember?"

Bella tried to sit up, but I didn't want to chance that something might be really wrong with her. It was best if she just remained laying down. She rolled her eyes at me and reached her hand out. I knew what she was wanting and handed over an information box.

I watched her carefully as she looked over all the information. I could see all the different emotions flicker across her eyes.

"Bella, sweetie, do you remember anything that happened?" Esme knelt beside me and reached out to pat Bella's knee comfortingly.

Bella leaned up on her elbows suddenly. "I remember everything. All the emotions caused my physical shield to react and my two shields together," she paused shaking her head. "I didn't know that my shields could react that way. Trap me inside myself."

Panic flooded me as Bella forced herself to her feet. "That's what happened? That's why we couldn't get you to respond?"

_Oh, poor Bella. _Carmen.

_ That's horrible. _Irina.

_ Bella can't ever use her shields together if it's only going to trap her like that in her mind. _Emmett.

_ What good is having both shields if using them together is only going to cause that to happen? _Kate.

_ We are going to have to be even more careful with Bella's shields from now on. _Carlisle warned.

_Why does someone as precious as Bella have to deal with all these dangers._ Esme

_ Charlie wasn't kidding about how their magic has limitations. This clearly is one for Bella._ Eleazar.

_ There's got to be a way for us to help Bella. _Rose.

_ That poor kid has enough to worry about, she doesn't need to deal with this._ Tanya.

_I can't believe I caused this. _Jasper.

_ This is going to make training Bella's shield a whole lot harder. _Alice.

My arms went around her. The need to protect her was so great, and yet at the same time I knew we needed to figure out what to do about her shields.

"I'm fine." Bella tried to reassure me, before trying to change the subject. "I should check my percentage and energy level."

Silence descended on the room, but my mind filled with a roar with everyone's worries.

_Oh dear, how are we supposed to explain this to Bella? Charlie didn't even know what was going on, I doubt Bella will either, and this is just going to add to all of her stress. _Esme.

_ Maybe we should wait on this. _Tanya.

_I wish we knew what was going on with her percentage and energy level. Bella could use some good news._ Irina.

_Maybe it would be best if there weren't so many people in the room. It might make it easier to discuss this if there weren't so many people listening in. _Carmen.

_Well time to confuse Bella even more. _Emmett.

_Perhaps this would be easier if Charlie was here to help explain. It's not like any of us really know what's going on. _Carlisle.

_Could things get any worse for her? _Kate.

_I'm glad I don't have to deal with this, but I feel hopeless that we don't know how to help Bella. _Rose.

_ We need to be careful how we explain this. Who knows, if she gets too stressed out could her shields react again like before. _Could Alice be right, surely not. We've seen Bella upset before and this has never happened.

We needed to find the trigger and quickly, we couldn't let this happen again. If it was just the way her emotions reacted then Jasper would most likely be able to help, but if there was something besides that or in addition to it… I couldn't finish the thought.

_The longer we wait to tell her the more upset she'll be. _Eleazar warned.

I didn't get a chance to acknowledge his warning though. Jasper had warned me about Bella's growing nervousness. He had started to calm her, before remembering his own panic.

_ I need to be more careful when messing with Bella's emotions. _

I turned to Jasper, noticing that Bella was glancing thoughtfully at him. She was putting the pieces together.

Jasper smiled slightly, an apologetic look settling on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Jasper," Bella spoke the words I had known she was going to. It would seem everyone but Jasper believed that she wouldn't blame him.

He shook his head. "I was the one influencing your powers. I shouldn't have done that emotion. I should have known that that was a bad idea. Of course you'd start thinking about your family."

"I never said I thought about my family," Bella interrupted.

"You didn't need to, there was only one logical reason for that much pain," he replied softly.

It was true, we all knew what had been going on through her mind when we couldn't get through to her.

"It still wasn't your fault," Bella offered again. "Testing to see which emotions affect my shield was a good idea, we didn't know that it would cause my physical shield to react, but I should of. I know my shield…"

_Enough of this. _Alice hissed. "Don't. You. Dare. We could sit around playing the blame game for hours but that doesn't help us. Bella's fine, we're all fine, it's over with. Besides, we have other things to worry about." Alice shot a look at the both of them, effectively ending the pointless argument.

Bella's nervous shot back up, and I was grateful that Jasper trusted himself to help her this time.

I handed Bella the information box, which was already showing the percentage. She was just barely under fifty percent. Forty-nine point nine.

Bella's voice was quiet, and filled with worry. "When was the last time it increased?"

"Yesterday, just after you passed out," Carlisle answered calmly.

Bella's head shot up to glance at the clock. Her panic was rising as was her confusion.

Alice spoke up before Bella could ask the questions we all knew she would want to ask. "That's not the only weird thing." Bella met her gaze and she continued. "Your energy levels are normal. What's going on Bella, this doesn't make any sense? Not based on what you've told us."

Bella's head shook from side to side, and we could see that Bella was struggling to comprehend what we were telling her.

She turned to face Carlisle. "I need to know what happened after my physical shield reacted, once I had both shields up."

After sharing a glance with each of us briefly, before he started to explain. "We couldn't get you to respond to us. It was like you couldn't hear us. I was monitoring everything that was happening, using the information box. Your mind couldn't handle the pressure of using both shields at once." Concern filled his eyes. "It was trying to shut down."

Bella nodded thoughtfully, and I desperately wished I could hear the explanations she was coming up with.

Carlisle nodded towards Jasper, Alice, and I and continued. "The three of them were trying to get through to you, but nothing worked until Anna suggested your ring. She was able to use her powers to get through once you had the ring on.

"Your energy levels were dropping while your percentage was increasing steadily until you stopped shielding. After you passed out your percentage increased one final time, then your energy level stabilized."

"It's impossible. A percentage doesn't just stop increasing like that." Bella muttered.

"And the Energy levels?" Eleazar prompted.

Bella shrugged. "Stabilizing energy levels the way you described is possible with healing energy."

We all puzzled over her explanation. All of us curious about this new bit of magic.

"Rosalie, I need to know what Anna's been sensing lately," Bella said suddenly. She reached out for Anna.

Rose immediately handed her to Bella; doing her best to not wake her.

I had no idea if Bella had the strength to hold Anna, after waking not too long ago from this fiasco. Placing my arms around her. I made sure I was supporting most of Anna's weight in one arm, allowing me a free hand to rest it on Anna's cheek so I could better understand.

All I felt was the danger sensation from Tanya and her sisters. I bit back a chuckle at that, and focused on the other feeling. It was what she had shown us at school. Surely that had nothing to do with what had happened to Bella, if she was still feeling it. Unless it was a warning, and Anna was sensing that it was going to happen again.

Thankfully I didn't have to worry about that thought for long.

"What is the other sensation?" Jasper asked, breaking me from my horrid thoughts.

Bella didn't answer him. Let us all know how deep in thought she was.

Jasper asked again, four other times before Bella snapped out of her thoughts. His voice becoming slightly louder each time.

Bella blushed deeply when she realized Jasper had been trying to get her attention for some time. She chuckled softly clearly embarrassed. "It's change. Something is changing in one or more of our lives."

"Well, you're constantly changing," Emmett pointed out.

Bella shook her head. "Transitional creatures can't give off a sense of change until after they've completed the transition."

Kate carefully took a step closer to us. "Can you find out what the change is about by doing what you did before, to figure out our danger sensations?" Gesturing to her and her sister.

"Anna has to be awake for that, but it won't work for this sensation. Sensing change is difficult, and she's too young to register the sensation the way the adults with her powers can. She'll need to touch the person to match them to the change sensation." Bella handed Anna back to Rose, who glanced sadly down at Anna.

"Should we wake her then?"

"Is this really important?" Carmen interrupted quickly. _The little one is so exhausted, surely this can wait. _

We all moved so we could face her.

When no one answered her, she continued. "Isn't the mystery of Bella's energy and percentage, more important?"

Rose latched onto the idea immediately, not wanting to have to wake Anna either. "Carmen's right isn't she? Bella, isn't that more important?"

We all turned our focus back to her.

"There is too much information that we're missing," she admitted.

"Well, let's talk it out." Rose took a seat on the couch, leaving no room for anyone to argue. "You can start by explaining what healing energy is."

We all were curious about that.

We took our seats and Bella rested her head against my shoulder. "Healing energy is rare, it's rarer than psychics. People with that power can use energy to heal, for all different health reason. From stubbing your toe to stabilizing energy levels."

Bella started rubbing her head which worried me. Before I could ask if she was alright, she continued.

"I only mentioned the healing energy because that's the only thing that could stabilize energy that way, besides a family connection."

"Family connection?" Rose prompted.

Bella clearly couldn't see that Rose was going to feign interest in any topic she broached as long as it meant Anna got to sleep longer. Though, if I was being honest she did seem to be somewhat interested.

Bella realized her mistake too late. "Another type of power is called connectors. People with these powers can connect themselves to different things. They connect their power to a block of cement and now they're as hard as cement, making them strong. Connect to bird and they can fly. You get the picture."

"So what happens when they connect their powers to a family member?" Tanya was quick to ask.

"Connectors are automatically connected to family, and they're connected to all of their family." Bella's voice added the last part sharply.

"Why the added emphasis there, Bella?" Emmett interrupted.

Bella turned thoughtfully to him. It was clear that she felt deeply about this. "A lot of people underestimate the strength of family ties. That old saying, 'you can't choose your family' it's wrong. Of course I know what it's really saying, you can't choose what family you're born into. But you can choose your family."

She gestured to all of us. "Look at all of you guys. You choose to be a family. You've adopted each other."

"So even adopted family members are connected to a connector?" Eleazar asked to clarify. His thoughts were intrigued with this new ability.

Bella nodded. "Every family member is. Whether they were born into the family, married into it, or were adopted. They're all connected. Since all family is already connected, connectors can create a family connection.

"A family connections is a defensive connection. It protects the group connected from a dangerous situation."

_Such a gift would have changed Maria's opinion on the bonds between families. _Jasper cleared his throat gathering all of our attentions. "So there's defensive connections and offensive connections?"

Bella smirked. "Naturally, it depends on what the connector has connected to, and how they use the connection though."

Jasper nodded, his thoughts circled over a few ideas for each connection. "I think it's time to wake Anna." He said suddenly.

Rose glared but he ignored her sharp look. From his thoughts I knew he was helping Bella; making it so Rose couldn't keep her off the topic he and Bella believed was of the most importance. "We don't know what caused Bella's percentage to stop increasing, and what stabilized her energy levels. We know what can stabilize energy now, but we have no guarantee that one of them is what helped Bella. But what if whatever Anna is feeling is important."

"Jasper has a point," Carlisle said firmly, so Rose wouldn't argue. "We've come to a halt with whatever happened to Bella. We can only guess at the moment. Anna though has information that we could possibly be needing."

Rose sighed, giving in. Gently she woke Anna. "Come on Sweetie, you need to wake up."

Anna's little hands fisted and she rubbed her eyes. She tried to turn in Rose's arms to go back to sleep. But Emmett pulled her out of Rose's grasp.

"Nap time is over Kid."

Rose hissed lowly at him. "Careful with her."

Thankfully Anna didn't seem to be hurt by Emmett's sudden actions. She giggled loudly.

Emmett kissed her cheek, before giving her a slightly serious look that vanished almost instantly. "Hey squirt, we need your help."

This excited her. "I love to help."

"Good we need you to figure out what is changing?" Emmett attempted to hand her off to Esme, but Anna stopped him by shaking her head.

"It's not your mommy."

Rosalie snatched Anna from Emmett. "It's not?"

"No. Not you or you or you…" Anna pointed to each of us letting us know it wasn't any of our family. She glanced at Bella. "It can't be Auntie Bella." Finally she glanced at the Denalis. "Maybe them."

She slid from Rose's arms and cautiously moved to Tanya's side. Her thoughts were precious. She knew Tanya and her sisters weren't dangerous to her, but she was puzzling over why the three of them had a dangerous sense but the rest of us didn't. It really confused her since the other vegetarian vampire she knew, Grandpa Ray, had a danger sensation about him too.

Tanya offered her a smile and extended her hand out for her to take.

Anna grasped Tanya's hand in hers without hesitation and closed her eyes. _Nope._ She moved on and took Irina's hand. Shaking her head she moved to Kate.

Bella's heart stuttered, and she shook slightly.

_She's worried, _Jasper warned me silently.

I squeezed Bella's hand comfortingly. "Kate won't hurt her."

"I know, but I don't know what will trigger what happened before." Bella buried her face against my chest. "Could the knowledge of what she can do trigger an emotional reaction from me?" She whispered fearfully.

_ This isn't how I expected this visit would go, but she has a point. Maybe me being here isn't such a good idea for Bella. _Kate.

_ Bella could very well be right. The way her shields reacted before, could very well be affected by the knowledge of what Kate's gift is. Perhaps Bella shouldn't be in the room while Anna tests Kate. _Eleazar.

_ I don't know how much more I can take of this. _Esme.

_ All of this anxiety isn't good for Bella. _Jasper_._

_Bella has to know that Kate wouldn't hurt Anna, but, then again none of us know what will trigger Bella's shields_. Tanya.

_This trip shouldn't have been so stressful on any of us_. Irina.

_Bella has far too much to worry about, without having to worry about her own powers_. Carmen.

_Maybe we shouldn't have even worried about this_. Rose.

_Worrying about all of this isn't going to do anything but cause undue stress, and confuse Anna. The poor thing doesn't know what to do. She knows she needs to check to see if the change is coming from Kate, but with everybody worrying about it, she doesn't know if she should._ Emmett.

_I highly doubt that Bella's powers would react, just because she knows what he can do. Otherwise, they would've reacted after Bella had first learned of Kate's powers. When she had learned of Kate's powers her physical shield reacted, but not the mental one_. Carlisle.

I focused on Carlisle's thoughts, he had a point, and one that made sense.

_It'll be all right if Anna touches Kate, I don't see anything bad happening_. Alice.

I brushed a hand soothingly over Bella's hair. "Nothing's going to happen."

After a moment Bella nodded, though she did not move from her position.

"Not Kate."

Bella moved slowly so she was facing the group began, she glanced apologetically at Katie, who naturally dismissed her concern with a wave.

Anna continued by taking Eleazar's hand, it wasn't him.

Carmen helped Anna onto her lap, carefully so she didn't start Cissy.

Anna settled her hand on Carmen's cheek, but it was clear it wasn't her. "Not her, Auntie."

A collective sigh went around the room.

"We'll check Charlie tonight," Bella suggested.

"Not Uncle Charlie," Anna answered glumly._ Who is it?_

Bella waited for Anna to explain, but when she didn't she turned me.

Charlie's warning flashed in my mind for a brief moment. "We called Charlie yesterday. He came but he didn't know what was going on. He couldn't explain it."

"How did that go?" Bella asked warily backspace.

Esme answered before any of the rest of us could. "Your dad was worried about you. He was really surprised about your percentage. When he couldn't explain it he called someone he thought would know?"

"He never said his name, just a code word," Emmett grasped his chin playfully, pretending to stroke an imaginary beard. "I wonder why." His playful nature played off.

Anna giggled happily. "He called Grandpa Ray."

All of us vampires in the room gazed at Anna in surprise. That short conversation Charlie had, had been with Grandpa Ray?

Tanya finally managed to voice the question we all were wanting clarified. "That was the famous Grandpa Ray, we were told about?"

"What did Grandpa Ray say?" Bella asked, not bothering to answer the obvious question.

Again I thought of Charlie's call with Gi. We needed to get off the topic of the phone conversations Charlie had.

"He didn't have any idea." I grasped a strand of Bella's hair, rubbing it between my fingers, hoping I didn't seem interested in what I was saying. Hopefully that would keep Bella from asking any questions that could lead us to the off-limits topic. "He also said he'd try to come up this way, but he didn't know when he'd be able to."

"Uncle Carlos no help either," Anna added. I silently grimaced, Bella was liable to ask who else her dad talked to her, and while we could easily dodge the question, I hated having to lie to her.

Bella gave her attention to Anna. "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Charlie called Uncle Carlos," Anna explained easily.

Rose quickly added, "he didn't know anything either."

Before I could worry about Bella asking if that was all who her dad had talked to, Anna yawned. I had thought it was the perfect distraction, until she ran her hand lovingly over her sister's cheek and she froze briefly.

Bella's heart accelerated and we all worriedly waited for Anna to explain what she was feeling. Thankfully she relaxed after a moment. She glared playfully at Cissy. "So you're the one messing with me."

I didn't know why, but I felt Bella stiffen ever so slightly and then Jasper warned me to her emotional state.

_Something about Anna's comment really upset her._

I nodded slightly so none of the others would notice. I knew Bella didn't want everyone here to witness a breakdown should she have one.

"What do you mean Anna? Is Cissy the one who's giving off the change sensation?" Rose got up and lifted Anna into her arms.

Anna nodded and Bella stood. "Now that we know who it's about, let's see what it's about?"

Jasper stood too. "Just like before?"

Bella nodded and turned to Carmen. "We'll need Cissy though."

Once Bella had Cissy situated in her arms she sat beside Rose. I resisted the urge to go stand beside her.

Anna took Bella's hand and rested her other hand against Cissy's cheek. We all watched silently as Anna worked on focusing the sensations, with Jasper's help.

Bella and Anna relaxed, each of them taking a deep breath and sighing. Anna leaned against Rose while Bella shook her head, her face appearing slightly amused, a bit relieved, but mostly exhausted.

"Cissy powers are coming in," Bella explained.

What? Could Cissy really have powers when she was only four months old, what could she possibly do with a gift, being so young?

_ Already, but she is so young. Was Anna that young when her powers came in? _Carmen.

_ How can such a young baby handle powers? _Esme.

_ Absolutely incredible. A baby not even half a year yet with a gift. _Eleazar.

_ Taking care of that baby is going to be harder now. _

_ Poor Cissy, if taking care of her power is anything like working with Bella's… _Rose shuddered at the thought.

_ How on earth are we going to be able to help a baby with her gift if we can't even help Bella? _Irina

_We are going to have to be even more careful with Cissy now. Whenever she is out amongst the humans we'll have to make sure her powers don't expose her. _Carlisle.

_ Anna seems relieved to know about Cissy's powers but Bella is clearly worried about this. _Jasper.

_ Now there's another gift we are going to help train. I wonder what her gift will be. _Alice.

_ I wonder if Cissy will have the same gift as Anna, or if she'll get an entirely different one. _Tanya.

_ With the importance of needing to train Bella's Shields, how much trouble is Cissy's power going to cause her and the rest of us? _Kate.

_Sweet. _Emmett laughed excitedly. "Great, what are her powers?"

Bella shrugged. "We won't know until they start making themselves known." She smiled lovingly at Anna. "She was about five months when her powers started coming in."

Five Months? Echoed in all of our thoughts. None of us could understand why a baby of that age could possibly need or even use their gifts.

Carlisle glanced between Anna and Cissy. "And Anna and Cissy's powers can come sooner than the others in your family because they're part of the legacy line right?" Of course we had already gotten the answer from Charlie, but Carlisle hoped that Bella might elaborate more on the legacy line. Particularly on what Charlie hadn't wanted to tell us.

She didn't. "That's right." Bella's gaze dropped to Cissy and I watched as a multitude of emotions flashed in her eyes. Not many of them were positive and silently promised to help with whatever she needed. Anything to get all those negative emotions to leave her alone.

**Author's note**

** I would just like to thank you all once again for your patience with this story, and again, I'll try to keep up with this new updating plan. **

**So what did you think of the second half of Chapter 15? Did it live up to expectations? Was it worth the wait?**

** What did you think about the Denalis' thoughts? And for that matter, how do you think I'm doing with the Denali family's characters? **

**Until next Wednesday, hopefully,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	43. Chapter 43

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** Alright, everyone, it's time for a chapter that I've looked forward to in Edward's point of view for a long time. **

** This chapter is dedicated to the barbershop chorus that lets me sit and work during their rehearsals. Interesting fact, I write more words when I'm listening to Barbershop/Acapella. **

Chapter 16

** Edward's POV**

With the curiosity of Bella's energy levels and percentage still about, Carlisle decided it'd be best if we didn't try training her shields again. In fact, he wanted Bella to rest for the rest of the day.

So here we sat, all of us just sitting around in the living room. Carlisle and Eleazar were discussing Bella and the girls. The two of them were especially curious to see what Cissy's powers would be.

The Denali women were enjoying spending their time with Anna and Cissy, with my sisters and mother.

Jasper was enjoying the calmer atmosphere.

I, on the other hand, was enjoying just sitting beside Bella. It was quite relaxing.

Bella was silent, clearly deep in thought about something. I didn't think anything of it until Jasper alerted me to Bella's feelings.

_Bella's conflicted. Something's bothering her, she's feeling extremely guilty but there's a little bit of relief also. _Jasper.

I sighed mentally, it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking about; or who, she was thinking about. "You need to relax?"

Bella giggled softly and flinched away from me, startled by my sudden words. I couldn't help laughing at her reaction.

When her eyes finally met mine, I was thoroughly caught by the beauty of her face.

_Now Bella's feeling inferior. _Jasper warned before sensing a much stronger sense of inadequacy. Bella's guilt doubled alarmingly.

_This needs to stop. _

I nodded subtly. Whatever was going on in Bella's mind wasn't good. I brushed my lips against her cheek gently, hoping to snap her out of her thoughts. I was surprised to learn from Jasper's thoughts that Bella had a flash of emotional pain sweep through her.

_Enough of this. _Jasper used his gift to send how much I love Bella to her, showing her the sheer strength of my feelings for her.

I kissed her cheek again, letting my love flow, making it easier for Jasper to project it towards Bella.

Jasper smirked at Bella. She finally seemed to realize what exactly was happening.

_ You should take Bella somewhere, just the two of you. _Alice suggested silently. _We can watch the girls and you and Bella can have some time alone. It will be good for everyone. _

I liked that idea, and it wasn't hard for me to agree to it when everyone else in their own thoughts was suggesting pretty much the same thing.

I grabbed Bella's hands and hurried out of the room and the house before Anna would notice we had left.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked curiously.

I stopped outside of the garage, turning to face her excitedly. "Would you like to see a special place I like to go when I want to be alone, away from other people and their thoughts?"

She didn't answer besides a brief nod of her head. Her eyes had taken on a glassy look, something I had noticed happened every once in the while with her. Now that I thought about it tended to happen when I smile at her. That thought, of course, caused me to grin like an idiot.

I decided against taking the Volvo and helped Bella onto my back. Bella's grip tightened around my neck and before I could take off towards my meadow–though I hoped it would soon become our meadow–I felt Bella's lips against my neck.

My thoughts jumbled and embarrassingly I forgot exactly what I had planned for a brief moment. I did my best not to let Bella know that she had thoroughly distracted me. Though I had spent the entire run in such a state of happiness that I could think of no memory that brought me this much. It took far less time to get to the meadow than ever before.

Just as I was coming up to the meadow, I heard a soft giggle from Bella. The noise though unexpected was welcomed. "I love to hear you laugh. It's music to my ears."

I helped her off my back carefully. The run had messed up her hair slightly; it just made her look more beautiful to me. "Would you tell me what gave me the pleasure of hearing that sweet music?" I asked as I brushed a strand of her hair back from her face.

Her face darkened with a blush, adding color to her pale skin.

"The blush on your cheeks is lovely."

She giggled again, but still wouldn't answer me.

I sighed and shook my head, apparently, she wasn't going to answer me. "Would you like to see my meadow?"

She nodded and I took her hand in my, leading her into the meadow.

I had found this place the last time we had been in the area. It was my personal safe haven, the one place I could go so I wouldn't have to hear anyone's thoughts but mine. No one in my family had ever been here, making this the perfect place to be Bella's and mine. A place for just the two of us.

The perfectly round meadow was in bloom with wildflowers of different colors. The flowers, and the sound of the nearby stream, really added to the calm feel of the place. It was truly a sanctuary.

I led the way to the middle where I liked to sit. Bella was still taking it in. Her gaze went to every little thing and I enjoyed seeing the thoughts written on her face. I helped her to the ground and waited for her to finish.

"This place is beautiful." Her voice was filled with awe.

The corners of my mouth turned up without much effort on my part. "It's nothing compared to you," I admitted.

Bella's gaze lowered and a blush covered her cheeks again.

I didn't like how her demeanor had changed so suddenly. I pulled a penny from my pocket, and while I handed it to her I used my other hand to cup her cheek. I need to see her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

She tried to glance at her hand, but I didn't let her. I made sure she was meeting my gaze. To my surprise, something on my face must have been funny to her. A strange grin appeared on her face, making me laugh. I couldn't let myself be distracted, though.

Bella got over whatever had caused her grin and she flushed with embarrassment before trying to hide her face from me. All the pieces clicked into place.

I pulled her onto my lap so I could hold her. "Don't be self-conscious," I whispered in her ear pleadingly.

Thankfully she didn't move from my lap, she did turn so she could see me, though. "I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"It's getting clearer," I announced proudly.

"If it's so clear than what was I just thinking about?" She challenged.

Gently, I took her chin in hand and moved her head slowly from side to side so I could read her face. Her insecurities weren't as clear on her face as they had been, but I had an idea what was going on in her pretty head.

"Well," I paused to collect my thoughts. "I can only think of a few reasons why you'd be self-conscious, and from what caused you to be self-conscious, I'd wager I've got a good idea."

She waited patiently, a raised brow taunting me.

I brushed at the raised brow. "You're thinking about us. You don't see yourself clearly, you know."

"Why would you say that?" She seemed shocked by my words.

Was I really that far from what she had been really thinking about? I didn't think so. "When I compliment you, you look away. You don't believe me when I…"

"No, that's not it," she interrupted quickly. "I know that's how you see me, I just can't comprehend it. You're the most handsome person I've ever seen, and I'm just me."

A chuckle escaped though I didn't really feel like laughing. "Like I said, you don't see yourself clearly. Surely someone like you knows, my kind are meant to seem beautiful to our intended prey. I'm beautiful on the outside; but you, my Bella, are beautiful inside and out."

Bella rested her head on my chest. "And you're not?"

I placed my cheek on the top of her head and sighed. "Love, there are things in my past you don't know about. I've done some terrible things." If I could I would have kept all of this from her, but I knew I couldn't. Somehow this conversation had suddenly become necessary.

She glanced up at me and I knew exactly what she was going to say before she could.

"And I haven't?"

The glare was on my face before I could stop it. I didn't want to argue about this with her. I wanted to be able to calmly discuss it with her. Gently persuade her to realize that she wasn't at fault for her family's demise.

"Why can't you see that what happened wasn't your fault?"

"Whose fault was it?" She countered sadly.

"The Undermining and the Hunters. The people who attacked you, who are after you." My eyes hardened, further keeping me from my original plan of a peaceful discussion.

"That's precisely my point." I tried to argue but she continued quickly. "They're after me, if they weren't…"

There was nothing else for it. I clamped a hand over her mouth. "You had no say about being a Transitional right?"

She nodded.

"And your powers come from your parents right?"

She nodded again, her eyes darkened ever so slightly, so I hurried to continue. I didn't want her to assume what I was trying to imply.

"You're parents knew that you'd inherit both of their powers right?"

Her eyes narrowed and she started fighting my grip.

I grasped both of her hands in mine. "Your parents were mates right?"

She didn't bother to acknowledge that question with a nod. Her gaze was angry and piercing.

"Didn't you say that it was impossible to fight the mating bond?" My only sign that she hadn't decided to ignore me and that she was still following my questions was a bat of her eyes.

"Your parents couldn't fight the mating bond, they didn't have a reason to until you came along. It was destiny for your parents to be together. So really you only have destiny to blame, that and the Undermining and the Hunters."

She shook her head, and I released her with a sigh of exasperation.

"Why Bella? Obviously, I can't understand the way you think. Why are you so bent on believing your family's deaths are your fault?" I willingly let my voice show my pain and frustration.

She reached up and her hands brushed through my hair, I almost forgot what we were arguing about.

"Edward, I could have protected them." Her words broke me out of my distracted state.

"No!" The growl was out of my mouth before I had even consciously thought of it.

She flinched and remorse struck me. I forced myself to take a breath and calm down. It was just a mask, though. I was anything but calm. I was angry that Bella thought she was at fault for something she couldn't have controlled.

"Bella, can't you see that in all honesty, you couldn't have protected them; not like they needed." I tightened my hold around her. Doing my best to comfort her, and make sure she couldn't see just how angry I was. "Bella, you are strong, but your mental shield wouldn't have been able to protect everyone."

"Must we talk about this now?" The soft plea was filled with defeat.

I didn't want to push her so I willing agreed and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella. You don't know how long I've waited to say those words."

She met my gaze and though she didn't repeat my words, I could see them in her eyes.

"I've been thinking about the conversation we had on the plane ride to Chicago. The one we had briefly about you avoiding us, to keep us safe." This was something else I needed to admit to her, and since she hadn't let me explain the other one I needed to tell her this one. "What Alice said about me doing the same thing if the roles were reversed, she was right, and she was right when she said I would have left."

Bella's face was pained and her heart started racing in her chest. It didn't take much to realize what she must be thinking.

I quickly reassured her. "Calm down Love, no one is going anywhere. I was just trying to let you know that I understand.

She relaxed slightly.

"You cared enough about us to try to stay away. That's why you still keep us at arm's length. You care so much about us, you can't bear for anyone else to get hurt. And despite the fact that we think we can take care of ourselves, you're living by example."

Thankfully she didn't try to interrupt.

"Your parents loved you so much, that they separated; they left each other to protect you. Their example told you that to protect people you love, you have to stay away from them."

Carefully I took her face between my hands. "That's merely one way to protect the people you love. It was the plan that worked the best for you and your family, but it's not the option, for us." I really hoped she'd listen to me and let me and my family into her life.

A flash of a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "You seem so sure that you know how I feel about you."

I grinned too, of course I knew how she felt about me. "I've known how much you've loved me for a while now. In fact, I understood how much you loved me after thinking about what Alice said. If our roles were reversed, eventually I would have left to protect you from me."

The very idea and the pain from it shook me to my core. "Just the thought of leaving you, crushed me. What gets me though is the fact you knew how the bond between us would affect you, and you still went through that pain to protect me. If that isn't love, I don't know what is. It might have been misguided, but that doesn't matter now."

She seemed to agree so I continued. "All that matters is that we love each other, and we'll work together from now on to fight our troubles."

I rested my head against hers, our foreheads touching.

I glanced down at her lips thrilled that one of my fantasies was about to come true.

"I love you, more than my own life." Each word was filled with her strong love and there was no way for me to keep the smile out of my tone.

"You are my life now, Love," I promised.

There was no chance that I was going to chicken out this time. I leaned in, enjoying listening to Bella's heart speed up with anticipation.

My phone rang loudly, cutting through the peaceful moment.

I growled furiously as I pulled the horrid device from my pocket. Whoever was calling better have a good reason.

As soon as I saw the name on the caller ID my anger dissipated slightly, worry clouding it.

"What is it, Alice?" Worry taking over completely.

There was crying in the background of the phone. Angry and fearful tears. I couldn't really determine the reason why Cissy was crying, but it sure sounded like Anna was having a tantrum. Her angry cries were easy to determine.

"Edward, you need to get Bella back here now," Alice cried desperately, her words almost too fast for me to hear clearly. "She's furious that you took her auntie from her. We had her distracted until a few minutes ago and she flew into a frenzy."

That wasn't good especially since she gave most of her other world energy to Bella. Anna was definitely going to be having a very normal human tantrum. I felt horrible.

"We'll be there as soon as possible," I spoke quickly.

"Please hurry," she begged. "As soon as Anna started crying Cissy did too. Anna's absolutely inconsolable and I don't know how much more Jasper can take this, Anna won't let him help her calm down."

I promised before shutting the phone with a snap. I pocketed it and hurriedly helped Bella onto my back. Taking off quickly.

"What's wrong? I heard the girls crying."

I grimaced and pushed myself faster. Needing to get Bella to the little girls, especially Anna. I should have known better than to take Bella away from Anna, especially after what happened in Chicago.

"Anna's furious that you're not in the house. Jasper's trying to help her calm down but she's fighting him."

Bella's sigh broke my heart. "She's not going to be happy with me."

"She's mad at me," I told her.

"You can't know that?" She tried to argue in an attempt to take the blame for this.

"Alice said I was the one she was mad at."

Bella didn't argue thankfully. She kissed my neck like she had earlier. The gesture reminding me how we had been interrupted. Which of course reminded me why we were interrupted.

I flinched when we got close enough to the house that I could hear everyone's thoughts.

**Emmett's POV**

I don't think I had ever seen this house in such a state. Anna was screaming or I suppose it was crying, but it was incredibly loud for how small she was. Her cheeks were streaked with her salty tears.

Rosie, bless her heart, had Anna tightly in her arms, while the little thing struggled desperately. Her scrawny arms and legs swung madly trying to get away.

Esme was trying to help but nothing she or the rest of us did was helping. Anna wanted Bella, and even I could tell that she wasn't going to quit yelling until she had her auntie.

Carmen had Cissy in her arms on the other side of the room, trying to calm her with her softly spoken Spanish.

Jasper looked pained even though Alice was throwing every positive emotion she could at him. It was difficult though since she was worried about Anna.

I was staying out of the way, hoping if I stayed calm that it might help Jasper, something that Eleazar and Carlisle were trying also. Tanya and her sister were unsure what to do. We clearly looked like a sight based on Bella's look when she and Edward walked in.

She hurried over to Anna and boy were we all grateful when she took Anna from Rose.

Anna calmed slightly. She was no longer screaming but she still was crying.

"You weren't here. You left me." She gasped after calming enough to talk.

Her words sent an ache through me and I desperately thought of some way to help her. I never wanted to see Anna like this ever again. Each tear that fell from her eyes tore at my heart, and I wasn't the only one.

Bella tightened her grip around her and kissed Anna's forehead. "I won't leave again, I promise."

Knowing Bella, she would have promised the moon, anything to get Anna to stop crying.

Anna and Cissy cried themselves to sleep not long after that. Once they were asleep the room was oddly quiet.

We needed to do something about this because it was obvious that Anna's tolerance for being away from her Bella, was completely shattered.

**Author's note**

** Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. **

** What did you think of that last little part in Emmett's POV? I thought it would be a nice touch to see a little bit of seriousness, and some paternal instinct to show in him. **

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**JUST A REMINDER:**** Next week I will be on vacation so there will be no update next Wednesday.**

**Until next time, look out for Hunters,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle**


	44. Chapter 44

**Twilight Fan fiction **

**Transitionals**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight. I have used some sentences directly from the book, I don't own them. They were originally and forever owned by Stephenie Meyer.**

** I hope you like this chapter, which is dedicated to all of you readers. **

Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

Things weren't going well. We couldn't ignore the fact that Bella had to train her shields. Every day after school for the rest of the week we'd work with Kate, and attempt to have Bella shield me from the attacks. While the others tried to come up with a better plan.

Carlisle and Eleazar paid extremely close attention to Bella's information box so they could make sure Bella's shields don't try to work together at the same time. No one wanted want to deal with that again.

Bella hated how her training secessions have turned out, but sadly using Kate's gift and provoking Bella seemed the only way to get her mental shield to work. On top of that, it seemed to work without causing her physical shield to react too. It's the best we could do.

"Uh, Bella? Should this baby be doing that?"

Bella rushed out of the kitchen as fast as she could after hearing Emmett's curious call. Anna and Rose followed her, the three of them forgetting the cookies that had just come out of the oven.

Esme waved me off. She and Carmen would finish up before joining us in the living room.

When I entered the living room, I found my siblings, cousins, and Bella and Anna, watching Cissy who was laying on her back in her playpen.

She was kicking her feet at speed far faster than should be possible.

Kate took a seat beside the playpen. "She's going to be a little speed demon once she starts crawling."

"Awesome, a baby with super speed." Emmett was far too excited about that.

_ Great, now that we know what Cissy's gift is, we can focus on caring for Bella's. We really don't have to worry about Cissy until she becomes mobile. _Jasper.

_ It can't be a good thing for a baby to have super speed. She could hurt herself. _

_ Things just got so much more interesting in this house. _Tanya

_ We are going to have to make sure Cissy is never alone. If Bella's going to struggle with speed, how much more trouble will a baby have? _Esme.

_ Why did she have to have super speed, she could get hurt. Unless of course if that is her ability wouldn't her eyes adjust so she could actually use it. Please let that be the case. _Rose

_ Anna and Cissy's gifts are so different. Charlie made it sound like the gifts were supposed to be compatible throughout their family. Then again, if Toby has the magic of the other world, I suppose the girls' gifts are compatible with their dad's. _Alice.

_ Did we hear Kate right? Cissy is showing signs of super speed? _Carlisle asked silently as he and Eleazar joined us downstairs.

I nodded once to answer him.

_ Cissy power, the signal I'm getting from her seems far more complex for a simple gift as speed. _Eleazar shook his head thoughtfully.

_ Poor Bella she looks terrified of the very idea of Cissy running. Then again from what we've heard, she's not going to have an easy time once she has to start working on her own speed. _Irina was right, Bella didn't like the idea of Cissy having super speed.

"Don't worry, we can catch her for you." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and joined the others by Cissy's playpen.

"You know sometimes I think my mental shield has a hole in it." Bella grumbled.

Alice laughed. "Silly Bella, we all knew what you were thinking then, it was written clearly on your face."

That was definitely true. It was pretty easy for us to read what Bella was feeling from her face. I was thankfully getting much better at it. I needed to be able to read her face since I couldn't read her mind.

Kate jumped up to her feet, when we noticed Bella's thoughtful look. It was clear she was thinking about someone from her family, so she was ready to distract her. "Come on Bella, it's time to go work on your shield."

We all headed outside, even though Kate and I were really the only one helping Bella. Anna always came because she wanted to help, though we didn't let her. She was solely there for moral support. The others watched and worked on coming up with a better solution to training Bella's mental shield.

When we had her try to block Eleazar's and my gift it never worked. Using Kate's gift worked better, but only occasionally.

"Alright, are the two of you ready?" Kate reached her hand towards me and I braced myself.

"I don't like this," Bella grumbled like she had before every other session.

Kate rolled her eyes in annoyance. "We know Bella, the others are trying to come up with a better plan, but until they do, we continue with this. You need to train your powers." _'Maybe if she had a little more motivation, or better motivation she could figure out how she was able to use the shield last time.' _

"Kate," I tried to warn her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She smirked at me before turning to Anna.

"Don't you dare touch her." Bella's voice was low and dangerous.

"Be very careful," Carlisle warned lowly so Bella hopefully wouldn't hear him.

Kate didn't seem to notice his warning, instead she turned to me. "Can you hear Anna?"

I checked and shook his head. "I don't hear a thing, but you shouldn't goad Bella like that. We don't know what will set her powers off."

"We know her mental shield reacts to her emotions, every time she gets mad her shield works." Emmett studied the information box in his hands. _I wonder why it's only when she gets mad._

"But we don't want both of her shields to react though," Carlisle reminded him.

The sound of a car driving on our driveway stopped all other comments. We all turned towards the house, and I listened for the thoughts of the driver.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she passed Anna to Rose.

Rose answered her. "Someone is driving down our driveway."

_I'm going to go meet whoever it is, _Carlisle let me know silently.

I nodded and he left. Eleazar followed after him to be safe.

I still wasn't getting anything from the driver, so hopefully that meant it was Charlie. Now that I knew that there were technically other people with the ability to shield their minds though, I knew I couldn't chance it.

"It's Charlie," Carlisle confirmed for us.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and relaxed slightly. I was glad it was him, but I couldn't help worrying about why he was dropping by especially since he hadn't mentioned coming over and he hadn't called.

"It's just your dad?" I let Bella know. She tried to move, most likely to go inside but I stopped her. "They're coming outside."

As soon as Charlie came to the backyard Anna squealed. "Uncle Charlie!"

Rose set the squirming girl down, and we watched Anna run over to Charlie. He lifted her into his arms.

"Guess what Uncle Charlie?" Anna bounced with excitement.

Charlie laughed. "What little Belle?"

Anna grinned at him. "Cissy's fast."

Charlie searched for Cissy. "Has she already started crawling?"

"Goodness no," Bella gasped in horror. "Cissy's powers appear to be super speed."

Charlie laughed, his thoughts amused by Bella's worried tone. "Won't that be fun?"

"So what brings you out here, dad?" Obviously Bella was trying to change the subject. She definitely didn't want to have to worry about Cissy or her gift.

Charlie held up a cell phone. I glanced at Bella hoping to get some sort of understanding of what was going on. She took it from him quickly, glancing at it briefly before calling someone.

Whoever she was calling answered on the eighth ring. "Good afternoon Isabella."

"Afternoon," Bella replied.

A brief and quiet laugh came over the phone connection. "Isabella, if this conversation was anything to truly worry about, we'd be having it in person."

That didn't calm Bella, she was still worried about whoever she was talking with.

The man sighed. "Isabella, I've been studying the information box I have that's connected to you, ever since you're father called me."

Ever since her father had called him? Could he be referring to when Charlie talked with Grandpa Ray? Was this the famous Grandpa Ray?

"Isabella Marie, if you can't calm down I'll talk to someone who can." Whoever it was–whether it was Grandpa Ray or not–spoke with an air of power as he growled.

_ Grandpa Ray middle named her. _Anna gasped in her mind.

So it was Grandpa Ray on the other line. I couldn't help but wonder if this was his true voice or if he was disguising it again.

"I'm looking at your information box as we speak, I can see that you're upset. Now calm down or pass the phone to someone else." Grandpa Ray spoke calmly and sympathetically.

Bella tried, she really did, but she wasn't able to without Jasper's help.

"Someone is influencing your emotions." We were all surprised by his comment.

_ How could he have known that? _Echoed in everyone's thoughts.

After a moment Bella replied, "That would be Jasper. But how did you know that?" Another laugh came over the phone. "Isabella I can read this box better than anyone. I can read the differences of the recordings of your emotions; the ones where you are in control and when someone else is controlling them."

I couldn't believe it. Could he really tell that Bella wasn't in control of her emotions?

_Who knew that was possible. _Kate.

_ The box can actually tell a difference of who is in control of her emotions? That doesn't make any sense. _Rose.

_ Remarkable, what else can the information box do. _Eleazar

_ If he can tell if I'm manipulating her emotions could he tell if someone was controlling her, with the information box? _Jasper.

_ Interesting. _Carlisle

_ Just when you think nothing else could surprise you. _Alice.

_ Now that is amazing. _Tanya.

_ We need to learn how to read the information box as well as he can. _Emmett.

_ To think, that one piece of equipment is so important to Bella's life that it holds practically everything about her inside it. _Esme.

_ That small tool is so useful, and yet I can't help but worry about what would happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands. _Carmen.

_ Unbelievable, simply unbelievable. _Irina.

"There's a difference in the recordings?" Bella gasped.

Grandpa Ray replied quickly. "A subtle one, but enough for me to tell when someone is controlling your emotions."

"Can the box tell when someone is controlling Bella?" Jasper asked what we all wanted to know.

"There's ways that the box can tell us that, yes."

"But that's not what you called to tell us, right?" Bella asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

Another sigh. "No that's not why I called. I want to talk to you about your recent brain activity. Is the area secure?"

Bella glanced at Anna. She scanned the area, as did Eleazar, Jasper and I.

Unable to sense other gifts, emotions or thoughts, we could deduce no one else was around.

"There isn't any danger near us."

Anna nodded in agreement.

"We're good to go Grandpa Ray."

It would be more comfortable in the house for Bella to discuss with Grandpa Ray. That way, she and her dad and her cousins could sit in the comfort of the warm living room.

We all took a seat in the living room spreading out so we could all see one another making it easier to discuss the situation at hand.

Bella put the phone on speaker, so that all the humans would be able to hear Grandpa Ray. "Go ahead Grandpa Ray, you're on speaker."

Grandpa Ray laughed good naturedly. "Whatever works." Once he had calmed his laughter he explained the reason for his call. "I've been keeping an eye on Bella, especially her brain activity, in hopes to figure out what's going on."

"And did you find something?" Carlisle was more than ready to have some answers, preferably ones about her shields, but he'd take anything. He was worried almost as much as I was about Bella's transition.

"Possibly. I still haven't figure out what caused her energy to stabilize and her percentage to stop increasing, or why she was unconscious for so long, but I may know what's going on with her shields."

Now this was definitely the news we wanted to hear.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Charlie surprised all of us by his demand. Grandpa Ray didn't seem surprised by his behavior in fact he laughed at Bella's dad. "Calm down Charlie, I know you worry about Bella. I've been examining all the information I got from the box. Checking every detail that changes with each second. If you would, could one of you set a box to check Bella's emotional recordings, while another checks her brain activity, and another checks her mental shield."

It was easy enough to find three information boxes. Jasper set one to check Bella's emotional recordings, Carlisle was monitoring brain activity, and her dad checked her mental shield.

"We're all set over here," Bella let Grandpa Ray know.

"Good, now, look for the times were Bella has control over her shield, even if it isn't very strong. Check those times, and then check those times with the other two information boxes. See what's going on with her emotions and her brain."

Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper gathered together and followed Grandpa Ray's instructions.

"Well look at that." Charlie's voice was gruff with shock and hardly louder than a whisper.

"We've had it wrong the whole time. It's not her emotions that cause the shield to react. It's her need to protect." Carlisle glanced at Bella, his words–much like Charlie's– were hardly loud enough for us vampires to hear.

I gazed at Bella proudly, thrilled to finally know exactly what was going on with her gifts.

Bella mistook our gazes for ones of worry. "What did I do?"

Emmett answered her. "Your shield is purely defensive."

She didn't understand what he meant. "Care to explain further."

Jasper explained it for her. "We were wrong. Your mental shield isn't connected to your emotions. When you want to protect someone, that's when it works. The stronger the need to protect is, the better control you have."

"Every time you were able to use your shield, we thought it was because you were angry; and that emotion was strong enough to support your shield. The reality of it though was that you were determined to protect the people around you. That's why your shield was so strong whenever Kate got too close to Anna, during the sessions."" Carlisle was relieved that we final know what was causing Bella's shield to react. It would make our lives less stressful knowing that her emotions don't control both shields.

Bella fell deep in thought and I couldn't help but grimacing as we waited for her to grasp everything.

_ Her emotions are turning depressing again._

I sighed, knowing the reason for her depression. I grimaced when Jasper mentioned that his gift was struggling to work on Bella. Her shield wasn't up which meant her sorrow was strong.

"ISABELLA!"

Bella jumped and to be honest I did too, when Grandpa Ray yelled her name.

"I can see what you're feeling young lady. Now cut that out, and let's get back to what we were doing."

Thankfully Bella seemed to snap out of it. She rested her head on my shoulder and nodded.

"He can't see you nod your head over the phone Bella," Emmett teased.

Grandpa Ray went on with his explanation. "Now that we figured that out, you know what you have to do to train. Focus on your desire to protect, you have plenty of people to help motivate you. And Jasper should be able to help you, now that he knows how to."

"Thanks Grandpa Ray, now at least we know what to do." Charlie picked up the phone.

"No problem. I plan to keep an eye on Bella, I'm still curious about all the other stuff that happened."

That was true for all of us.

Bella groaned. Whatever was troubling her though didn't get a chance to be acknowledged.

"We'll let you go Grandpa Ray. We've got work to do." Alice said goodbye and then proceeded to drag Bella back outside.

"All right lil' sis, protect Alice." Emmett rubbed his hands together and charged at Alice. What was he thinking.

"No Emmett!" Alice and I yelled together. He ignored us of course, and Jasper and I had to try to stop him.

We didn't make it in time and the three of us slammed into a solid wall before being thrown backwards.

Emmett sat up, shaking his head vigoriously. "That was awesome!" _Too bad Anna's plan didn't work. If Alice's thoughts had disappeared Edward wouldn't have come after me, so clearly a physical attack can't shock Bella's mental shield into reacting. _

So that was what Emmett was trying to do.

Kate glared at Emmett, shaking her head. "Emmett, we're trying to train her mental shield, and you can't attack anyone's mind." She headed for Bella and Alice, leaving Emmett behind

Now that she understood what she needed to trigger her shield, Bella was doing a much better job. While her shield still acted sporadically, especially when she was trying to shield me, it was working flawless whenever she was shielding her dad or Anna. Kate also hadn't been able to shock Alice either.

Jasper stood off to the side, slowly working with Bella, helping her intensify her feelings. It helped her get a better feel for her shield.

I couldn't help but be proud if Bella seeing her handling her shield with an ease she had once thought impossible.

* * *

Sunday evening Alice decided to try something new. "Bella I have an awesome idea."

Bella did not seem thrilled, in fact Jasper laughed at what he was feeling from her. "Calm down Alice, you're scaring her."

Alice's smile faded for only a moment. "Bella, Edward and I are going to fight."

I don't know why Alice thought it was a good idea to phrase her words that way.

Bella's heart rate picked up and her eyes widened with fear. "Why?"

Alice laughed at her. "Because Edward will be able to read my mind and know what my moves are before I make them."

"I don't know how well this will work but we can give it a try." Bella agreed after a moment of thought.

Alice squealed with delight and ran off to a spot where we could wrestle.

"I so hope this works." Of course Emmett wanted it to work, he was always complaining about how I was cheating. It wasn't like I could turn off my power though.

I gave Bella a quick kiss before facing Alice.

"Focus Bella, you don't want Edward to hurt Alice right?" Jasper said, catching me off guard. Had I distracted Bella? I decided against glancing her way and possibly distracting her more.

It took a moment but Bella did manage to get her shield around Alice. She launched herself in my direction happily.

The fight didn't last long, but longer than I thought it would. Bella shield had slipped from Alice a few times but she managed to get it back around her. It was an amazing accomplishment.

The shield slipped again after five minutes into the fight, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella stagger. The fight was over, and I rushed to Bella's side. Jasper caught her before I could.

I carefully took her from him and settled her in my arms. "Enough, that's it for tonight."

No one argued with me.

Carlisle stepped up to my side, his gaze on Bella. . "You need to rest Bella. You should go home and go to bed."

She didn't make any comment, and I hurried off to get Bella some place comfortable.

**Author's note**

**That's it for this chapter I hope you all like it. **

**Until next time,**

**LiveLifeAuthorStyle.**


End file.
